Antitesis de mi Amor
by Lizzig
Summary: Terry nunca olvidaria el dia que conocio la clave que lo llevaria a los origenes de su querida Candy y la posibilidad de retenerla o perderla para siempre..
1. Prologo

**Antítesis de mi Amor.**

**Prologo**

El rostro se le enrogesia por el esfuerzo que hacia, el dolor era cada vez mas intenso, trataba de llegar a la cama mientras ya hacia arrastrandose por el suelo, una mujer con mirada dura y penetrante la observaba sin piedad desde el quicio de la puerta, el desprecio que sentía por ellaera incomparable a todo lo que hubiera sentido en toda su vida, esa rubia habia destrozado su ilusion al interponerse en su vida jugando a la celestina para ayudar a Carole su amiga de la infancia y apartarla del único amor que había tenido, verla en el suelo sufriendo terribles dolores, con el cabello mojado por la transpiracion era la escena mas misericorde que tenia para ella, después de que pasara por ese transe su vida seriamiserable minuto tras minuto, una sonrisa torcida cruzo por su rostro, ya se encargaria ella de que conociera el verdadero dolor.

-y en donde dices que esta tu amiguita? - la mujer castaña miraba a la rubia que en sus pies trataba de arrastrarse sin conseguir moverse un solo centímetro.

-por...favor...ayu...

-por favor, por favor... esperas que yo te ayude después de todo lo que me haz hecho?

-yo ... no – una mueca de dolor corto su respiracion y no pudo hablar mas.

-espero que la ayuda lleguepronto querida o estarás en verdaderos problemas,- la miro burlona postrada en el suelo– Philip llegara mañana por la noche, resiste. – al terminar la ultima palabra se coloco su abrigo y salio de la casa sin voltear su mirada nuevamente.

No tenia la menor intención de ayudar a la rubia que había dejado postrada en el suelo, pero tampoco queria que muriera, eso seria muy facil y lo que ella queria era hacerlamiserable a cada minuto de su vida, así que fue a la casa vecina y aviso que la chica de la granja contigua necesitaba ayuda, pretextando que iria a buscar un doctor salio presurosa perdiendose en el camino, tenia que cuidar sus pasos y sus movimientos para que no hubiera rastro alguno que llevara a ella en la telaraña que comenzaba a tejer.

Un grito de dolor inundo la vieja casa, sus desvencijadas puertas y ventanas vibraronante el alarido, era invierno afuera, un clásico inviernoen Illinois lleno de frio y de nieve que no cesaba de caer, sinembargo para la rubia mujer que sufría de fuertes dolores de parto no había diferencia en la temperatura ni en el clima, lo único que ella podia sentir eran los dolores que le ocacionaban las constracciones, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y lo único que había en su mente y su cuerpo era dolor y mas dolor, la cadera se le partia en dos mientras los músculos y tejidos se le desgarraban, una vez mas sentía una oleada de calor y de intenso dolor, sus manos apretaban con todas sus fuerzas las raídas sabanas y otro grito de dolor desgarraba su garganta.

-un pocomas Maggy, puja una vez mas – se escuchaba la voz de una mujer madura, que acostumbrada a traer niños al mundo, había sido llevada hasta la humilde casa para asistir a una joven rubia de escasos 18 años, después de que su familiar había avisado que estaba en problemas.

-no puedo mas – la joven rubia casi se desmayaba del enorme esfuerzo al que estaba siendo sometida, se había alimentado muy mal todo su embarazo y estaba débil, sentía que no podía mas.

-tienes que intentarlo Maggy, solo un poco mas.

Tomo fuerzas de su debilidad para pujar con todo su ser, la madura mujer vio la coronilla de la cabeza del bebe que se abria paso para salir del vientre de su madre y despues de un esfuerzo mas el bebe por fin logro salir completamente dejando a su madre exhausta casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

-es unaniña Maggy, una chiquilla fuerte y vigorosa escuchala llorar.

Maggy no pudo responder solo cerro sus ojos con beneplácito de escuchar a su pequeña a pulmón batiente se sentía feliz de oírla y saberla sana , pero sabia que la noticia de una niña no era lo que su esposo deseaba escuchar y no quería ni imaginar todo lo que le diría.

Philip era un hombre 10 años mayor que ella que la había enamorado un par de años atrás, había sido un hombre protector y amoroso, pero su prima se habia encargado de meterle ideas erroneas sobreMaggy haciendola ver como una mujer ligera y casquibana, Maggy era una chica alegre y desinibida llena de energia que no se dejaba amedrentar por la adversidad, hacia amistades donde quiera que se parara, de naturaleza confiada e inocente, valiendose de esoCristi, prima dePhilip, le había envenenado la sangre contándole mentiras de la joven rubia, cuandoMaggy se embarazoCristi se aseguro de plantar la duda en su primo asegurando que ella misma habia sido testigo de la infidelidad de la rubia, ahora que oía llorar a su bebe sentía miedo por ella, no quería que viviera en un mundo de intrigas y desconfianza, si tan solo hubiera sido un varón estaría mas tranquila.

-"_los niños son mas fuertes" - _se repetía mentalmente, mientras derramaba lágrimas que silenciosamente bañaron sus sienes.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, comenso a sentir contracciones nuevamente, instintivamente comenso a pujar como lo había hecho minutos antes, la mujer madura que la asistió en su alumbramiento limpiaba a la recién nacida cuando escucho el esfuerzo que la rubia hacia.

-que sucedeMaggy? – poniendo a la recién nacida en un lugar a salvo corrió hasta la joven llegando a tiempo para recibir a otro bebe que salia del vientre de la rubia.

-Maggy otra niña, son gemelas. – la rubia ya no escucho esas palabras, se había desvanecidoante el doble esfuerzo que había hecho.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron aun hervía en fiebre, miro la ventana y constato que seguia nevando, todo estaba obscuro y en silencio, debian ser altas horas de la madrugada no tenia idea cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que perdió el conocimiento, trato de incorporarse, pero no logro moverse ni un centimetro el dolor que sintio la clavo en la cama haciendo que cálidas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, aun estaba cansada pero la cadera la sentia partirse en dos y lo que mas la inquietaba era que no veia a su bebe en la misma habitación, se comentó a preocupar echando a volar su asignación, toda clase de ideas llenaron su mente, lo inquietante era que ni una sola era tranquilizodora, la obscuridad lleno su habitación de fantasmas que veia danzar de un lado a otro, sus ojos verdes se cerraban con dolor mientras con angustia tragaba saliva a pesar que sentía la boca seca no recordaba con claridad lo que había sucedido, _" no recuerdo nada, se que mi bebe nacio, pero...fueron dos?, si fueron dos" _sus mejillas se mojaron con lágrimas llenas de angustia, Philip estaría decepcionado y seguramente rechizaría a sus bebes, no podía creer que unhombre tan bueno hubiera cambiado tanto, por una mentira, una intriga de una mujer amargada y sin escrúpulos, lo que aun no entendía era por queCristin la odiabatan profundamente nunca le había hecho nada, por el contrario ella era amable con todos, sinembargo esa mujer le había hecho tanto daño...

El amanecer encontroa Maggy con la mirada clavada en el techo y el rostro endurecido, tenia tanto miedo por ella y sus pequeñas, el llanto de un bebe llego hasta sus oidos como un susurro, enseguida otro llanto hacia coro al primero, trato de moverse pero el dolor que se clavaba en sus caderas le impedia la movilidad, la puerta de su habitación se abrió haciéndola rechinar, Maggy volteo rapidamente a la puerta que daba paso a la mujer que le habia ayudado la noche anterior en el parto.

-Maggy? Estas despierta?

-si Molly, donde esta mi bebe.

-las tengo en la otra habitación conmigo, pero es hora que las alimentes y tu marido estará por llegar y la verdad no quiero estar aqui para cuando el llegue.

-entiendo...yo no puedo moverme mucho, pero me las arreglare.

-te ayudare a sentarte y traeré a las pequeñas.

Molly tomo a la joven por los hombros para ayudarle a sentarse, la rubia apretó los dientes mientras se incorporaba, el dolor la partia en dos pero con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se sento para atender a sus hijas, Molly salio de la habitación para regresar inmediatamente después con una pequeña en cada lado, las acomodo en los brasos de su madre para que les diera calor y las pudiera alimentar.

Casi inmediatamente despuesMolly salio de la vieja casa para dirigirse a la suya dejando a la inexperta madre arropando a suspequeñas, Maggy habia visto salir a la unica persona que la hubiera podido ayudar en su labor de parto, estaba sola en ese lugar, habia abandonado la casa de sus padres en Indiana para seguir al hombre del que se habia enamorado, nadie en su familia aprobaba su relacion, asi que un dia decidio aceptar la propuesta dePhilip y abandono su casa para casarse con el, los primeros meses habian sido una verdadera luna de miel, eran pobres pero su casa estaba llena de amor y felicidad, se levantaba llena de dicha y felicidad para atender su casa y se dormia envuelta en los brasos de su esposo con una sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro, sinembargo esa dicha habia sido una daga para el negro corazon deCristin que se sentia amenazadaante tanta felicidad, a ella la habian abandonado unos días antes de su boda, por otra chica , asi que no soportaba ver que alguien podia tener la felicidad que a ella le habian robado y su odio era aun mayor al saber que esa chica con la que su novio había huido era ni mas ni menos que la mejor amiga deMaggy, habian sido muy cercanas casi como hermnas, habian crecido juntas; Carole era la hija del pastor del pequeño pueblo de su infancia, era un hombre muy estricto y siendo Carole la única y menor de sus hijos la vigilaba a cada paso que daba, cuandoMaggy huyocon Phillip Carole se sintio abandonada y desesperanzada no tenia con quien hablar y se ahogaba en su habitación, a pesar de ser una chica de carácter tímido y hasta miedoso un dia no soporto mas cuando su padre le prohibió mantener cualquier clase de contacto con su rubia amiga, le había llamado todos los nombres habidos y por haber y simplemente no la quería cerca de su hija.

-es inutil que vuelvas a preguntar si hay correspondencia o no. – sus ojos echaban lumbre.

-peropapa, Maggy es mi única amiga.

-Margaret es una pecadora, que deshonro a sus padres huyendo con un don nadie sin casarse y lo ultimo que quiero es la influencia de una mujer asi para ti, tu eres demasiado ingenua y buena para siquiera darte cuenta del mal que te hace una amstad asi, pero ya te lo dije y no lo repito no volveras a tener ninguna clase de contacto con ella.

-ella es mi única amiga, no me la puedes quitar.

-tan puedo que no volverás a saber nada de ella y sera mejor que te vallas a tu habitación y reflexiones en la forma que le estas contestando a tu padre.

-pues lo siento padre, pero no voy a renunciar a ella y tu no podrás impedirlo.

-me estas retando? – el pastor se acerco a su hija intimidante

-no, solo te estoy informando, que no pienso renunciar a la única persona que me quiere de verdad.

-como te atreves? – la mano del reverendo cruzo la mejilla de su hija dejándole una marca roja y mandandola al suelo. – que sea la ultima vez que te atrevez a contestarle a tu padre de esa manera.

-...- los ojos de Carole se inundaron instantáneamente, por el remolino de sentimientos e impotencia que sentía contra su padre - no me tratarias asi si mi madre siguiera viva...- fue lo único que le grito antes de salir corriendo hasta su habitación donde se atranco para darle rienda suelta a su dolor y fustracion, se sentia mortalmente sola, desde que su madre habia muerto muchos años atrás lo mas cercano que había tenido a una familia había sido su mejor amigaMaggy , su padre siempre habia sido un hombre duro y seco escudado detras dela religión para prohibirle todo y mantenerla reflexionando en su habitación, esa noche encerrada llorando su suerte se dio cuenta que no podria llevar una vida asi, armandose de valor tomo una pequeña maleta y junto su dinero, busco desesperadamente la única carta que había logrado interceptar y la guardo entre su ropa, espero hasta que la noche reinara y el silencio junto a la obscuridad le dieran la oportunidad de salir por la ventana de su habiatacion, una vez estando fuera corrio al granero y de ahi solo fue impulsar una carrera por la brecha que la llevaría a la estación de tren mas cercana, en la madrugada cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse entre las montañanas del valle, Carole miraba por la ventana del tren que la llevaba a su libertad y los brazos de su mejor amiga.

Maggy no cabía de emoción y alegría al ver la frágil y delgada figura de su amiga frente a ella pidiendole le aceptara en su casa, felicesPhilip y Maggy la recibieron como un integrante mas de su pequeña familia.

Peter Morgan visitaba casi a diario la granja de losPerkins, donde recogía a Philip para hacer negocios en el pueblo y hacer sus diligencias, cuando comenzo a ver a una chica de cabellos negros y delineada figura no puso mucha atención en ella, después de todo estaba comprometidacon Cristi la prima dePhilip, pero una mañana la encontró en el granero tratando de llevar hasta la casa un costal de harina, era demasiado pesado y despues de verla por varios minutos luchar con el y por fin caer al suelo, se animo para acercarse a ella para ayudarle.

-necesitas ayuda? O crees poder domarlo? –su sonrisa burlona, se asentuo al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

-esta un poco pesado...

-un poco?, ese saco pesa por lo menos dos veces mas que tu, dejame ayudarte– Peter tomo el saco como si de una pluma se tratara – esePhilip esta en problemas conmigo por hacer tabajar tan rudamente a una chicatan frágil como tu.

-Ho no digas eso, el jamas haría algo así, yo solo... – su voz se fue apando hasta que ya no dijo nada y su mirada se clavaba en el suelo.

-vamos no seas tímida, solo estoy bromeando, y dime eres familiar deMaggy?

-algo así...

sus platicas se hicieron mas frecuentes, hasta que un día no pudieron evitarlo mas dejando que sus labios se unieran en un beso lleno de ansia e ilusion, no podian negarse mas que estaban enamorados, Maggie sabia que eso traería problemas, conocía el fuerte carácter deCristi, pero sin importar las consecuencias ella tomaria el lado de su amiga y la apoyaria a realizar su amor, como tenia pronosticado su cielo azul se cubrió de nubarrones, cuando un dia antes de que se realizara la boda entrePeter y Cristi este decidio huir junto a Carole con la ayuda de la rubia, desde ese dia toda su vida se puso de cabeza y su infierno comenzo gracias a ese evento, meses despues de la huida la pareja aparecio casada y aunquePeter trato de apasiguar el corazón herido deCristi fue demasiado tarde para evitar la venganza que ella ya tenia preparada para esas dos traidoras y las cosas simplemente se fueron dando solas, el enredo que hizo alrededor de la rubia fue mejor de lo que esperaba, Philip desconfiaba hasta de el aire que respiraba, la celaba por todo y con todos, el dia que anunciaron esperaban un bebeCristi quería ahorcarla con sus propias manos, pero trato de aparentar mientras su mente ya fraguaba unplan encontra de ese grandioso suceso, a la semana que Maggy anunciara su embarazo, por casualidad se entero que Carole estaba igualmente embarazada y su bebe naceria por las misma fechas que el bebe deMaggy, aun no tenia todo el plan armado pero tenia poco menos de nueve meses para perfeccionar los detalles.

Con el paso de los meses su odio por Maggy aumentaba, ante sus ojos era una chica demasiado feliz y despreocupada, no soportaba ver como su primo se desvivia por ella, trabajando de sol a sol para que tuviera todo lo que pudiera necesitar, así que poco a poco fue llenando de intrigas y dudas a su primo, Maggy era demasiado bonita y coqueta para no ser asediada por otros hombres era lo que siempre le decía.

-hoy vi a tu mujer hablando con el granjero que les trae la leche, creo que traen algo entre manos, le dio una carta y le sonreia coqueta mientras estaba demasiado cerca de el, no creo que debas permitirle esas libertades.

-Maggy seria incapaz de hacer algo asi.

-yo no estaria tan segura, tu te vas todo el dia y ella esta sola en su casa, es muy joven y...llena de vida, ten cuidado.

Asi fueron pasando las semanas mientras ella iba llenando la cabeza dePhillip de desconfiansa y celos, hasta que el veia en cada persona que se acercaba a su esposa una posible aventura en la vida de ella, poco a poco su actitud cambio haciendose un hombre posesivo e inseguro, cuandoMaggy le anuncio que estaba embarazada le profirio toda clase de ofensas, preguntandole si acaso el era el padre del hijo que llevaba en su vientre, Maggy ofendida y humillada le pidio que le creyera, que nada de lo queCristin dijera era cierto y le pidio se fueran lejos de ese lugar para empezar una nueva vida con su hijo, Phillip le grito que se queria marchar para que su amante no se enterara que habia tenido un hijo con el, le advirtio que solo si era un hijo varon lo tomaria como suyo, pero si era una niña seguramente terminaria siendo una mujerzuela igual que su madre y no soportaria una situacion asi por ningun motivo.

Ahora en su cama contemplaba a sus hijas tan pequeñas y fragiles, no soportaria quePhillip las maltratara , tendria que huir con ellaslo mas pronto posible, lo haria en ese momento si no estubiera tan lastimada y sin un quinto, ahorraria todo lo que pudiera, lavaria plancharia y cocería ageno, lo que fuera necesario para huir con ellas, no dejaraia que la maldad deCristi las alcanzara, ella las protegeria del mundo entero.

Despues de alimentarlas las arropo a su lado y las miro dormir miemtras pensaba como las llamaria, habia pensado en el nombre de _"Sandra ",_pero y como llamaraia a la otra?, incluso habia hecho una muñeca y le habia bordado _Sandy _al frente, tendria que hacer otra muñeca de trapo para la mas pequeña, habia nacido unos cuantos minutos despues de su hermana pero se veia mas pequeña y fragil, perotan dulce su cabello era rubio igual que el de ella y a pesar de estartan corto se podian apreciar como algunos gajos se enroscaban en su pequeña cabecita, la miro con ternura mientras tomaba su manita entre sus dedos.

-mi dulce muñequita – susurro apenas si para ella – si ese sera tu nombre _Candy_ .

a pesar de el dolor que su cuerpo albergaba, su corazon se sentia reconfortado y se sentia mas animada, tenia dos poderosos motivos para ser feliz y no permitiria que una mujer con el alma negra comoCristi deshiciera su felicidad, ahora tenia una familia y lucharia por ella, estaba decidida a recuperar a su marido y alejarse de ese lugar para siempre, elsimple hechcho de ver el rostro de sus pequeñas le llenaba el corazon y le alejaba de reconres y malos pensamientos, ellas habian sido consevidas por el amor que ellay Philip sentian el uno por el otro asi que por ellas trataria de recuperar lo perdido, le daria una oportunidad a la vida de recomponer el camino.

-no seratan facil deshacerse demi... Maggy Petersen es indestructible.

La determinacion y animo de la joven habian vuelto a su cuerpo, cuando su esposo llego se encontro con lasgran sorpresa que era padre de una gemelas, rubias y hermosas igual a su madre, se sintio conmovido y no podia entender como habia dudado deMaggy, si ella era una chica transparente y animosa, la habia conocido cuando ella se ofrecio a ayudarle despues que el se hubiera lastimado cuando su carreta se volteara con el embarque que llevaba deIndiana a Chicago, ella se acerco a el sin ningun interes romantico, lo habia hecho por elsimple deseo de ayudarlo y no dejarlo tirado y herido a su suerte, lo habian recibido en su casa despues que ella hablara y convenciera a sus padres.

Phillip habia caido cautibado ante su bellesa y su caracter alegre y bondadoso, sinembargo ella era demasiado inocente para entender que con sus detalles y actitud estaba provocando un sentimiento en el, despues de varias visitas y convivencia habia logrado despertar un interes en ella mas halla que el de amigos, era una chica con moral y principios, pudorosa y transparente, como habia dudado de ella.

Al ver a sus pequeñas al lado de la unica mujer que habia amado, se dio cuenta que jamas seria feliz en otro lugar, dejo todas sus dudas atras y volvio a ser el hombre atento y cariñoso, sinembargo en los planes deChristi una familia feliz no figuraba, asi que al mes del nacimiento de las niñas decidio reiniciar su ataque y comenzo por visitar la casa de su primo, una mañana fria de mediados de enero, al llegar vio que la puerta estaba emparejada, sigilosamente entro, para verificar que su primo se habia ido a trabajary Maggy al parecer no estaba en la casa, se asomo cerca de la estufa y vio dos canastas con las bebes adentro, sonrio maliciosa y rapidamente se asomo por la ventana para verificar queMaggy se encontraba en la parte de atras de la casa, vio que en el graneroMaggy recibia la leche que la granja vecina le entregaba cada tercer dia, regreso junto a la caldera y tomo una de las canastas con la bebe que dormia placidamente, corrio a la puerta verificando que nadie estuviera a los alrededores, una ves segura que nadie la miraria salio corriendo con la canasta en las manos, corrio tan rapido como pudo por un sendero que la llevo hasta su casa, donde busco la carreta de la familia, amarro el unico caballo que tenian y salio sin ser vista por nadie, anduvo por el pueblo para que la gente la viera, despues de asegurar la canasta con la bebe y cubrirla bien, se apeo hasta la tienda, al entrar no se percato de la presencia de Carole en el lado opuesto, se acerco a la dependiente para pedirle unas telas muy especiales que ocuparia para terminar un vestido que tenia que entregar en cuestion de una semana.

-lo siento muchoCris, pero no nos han llegado, ven por aqui a fin de semana

-no puedo esperar tantoMartha, creo que tendre que ir a linconwood por ellas.

-pero eso esta muy lejos y esta por nevar, no puedes esperar?

-prometi esos vestidos para el fin de semana y ya estoy retrasada, ya sabes que esta gente rica no sabe de escusas solo quiere resultados y me pagaran muy bien, ademas si les gusta lograre ser su modista, necesito el trabajo, yo no tengo un marido que vea por mi.

-ten mucho cuidadoChris.

-solo quiero pedirte un favor, podrias avisarle a mi familia que tuve que ir al pueblo vecino, tratare de regresar mañana muy temprano.

-Cris no me gusta que vayas sola

-que mas puedo hacer, no tengo un marido que me apoye y tengo que hacer las cosas yo misma.

-Martha, Martha...ven ayudame – el grito de una joven se escuchaba en el lado opuesto de la tienda.

-que sucede...

las dos mujeres llegaron hasta donde la joven que ayudaba en la tienda habia llamado la atencion de la dueña.

-estaba viendo estos platos cuando de repente fue a dar al suelo.- las tres miraba a la chica que desmayada habia caido al sueloen total desparpajo.

-anda ve a pedir ayuda, que muchacha... estatan palida, Cris ayudame a llevarla adentro

-no pretenderas queyo toque a esa mujer...- la castaña habia dado un par de pasos atrás al descubrir de quien se trataba

-no digas tonteriasCris, esta muchacha necesita ayuda, deja tus odios por un momento, anda ayudame.

-te ayudare a llevarla adentro, pero tendre que irme enseguida, tengo un largo camino por andar.

-esta bien, como tu digas, pero ayudame.

Entre las dos mujeres cargaron a Carole que se habia desmayado, habia quedado muy debil desde que tuviera a su bebe, a pesar de que ya habia pasado un mes desde que supequeña Andrea naciera su anemia empeoraba dia con dia.

Despues de dejarla en la trastienda Crsiti tomo camino de regreso a la salida dejandocon Martha a la que un dia fuera surival para que la atendiera, no soportaba estar cerca de ella asi que salio casi corriendo de ahi.

-por favor avisale a mi familia quieres...- apenas dijo cruzando la puerta a la tienda

-ve con cuidado Chris,

solo de ver a esa mujer su odio habia crecido y salia bufando de colera, en su carrera a la puerta de la tienda alcanzo a escuchar un sonido extraño proveniente de la parte posterior de un estante donde habia caido desmayada Carole, detuvo ligeramente su andar para dar un vistazo cuando vio la canasta de la bebe de Carole, sonrio maliciosa no lo podia creerlo era mucho mejor que si lo hubiera planeado, hecho un vistazo rapido y no vio a nadie, la calle estaba decierta a esa hora de la mañana y podia escuchara Martha en la trastienda, sin pensarlo tomo la canasta y salio casi corriendo hasta su carreta, la coloco junto a la otra y las cubrio con una manta gruesa que siempre llevaba en esa epoca del año, tomo las riendasy tan pronto como pudo tomo el camino que la sacaria del pueblo, se dirigio al sur en un rumbo desconocido, andubo en la carreta toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, hasta que llego a un camino que le era familiar, nadie de su familia viajaba por esos lugares, solo eran recidencias y granjas de gente con mucho dinero, ella conocia bien esos caminos pues trabajaba como modista en esas casas de gente adinerada, despues de dar vueltas por senderos mas pequeños llego hasta el frente de una casa mas humilde, vio un letrero que decia _"bienvenidos al Hogar dePony" _, era un lugar grande y diferente a los de alrededor, por la ventanas de la casona alcanzo a ver varios niños correr y saltar de un lugar a otro, comprendiendo que era un horfanato, sonrio maliciosa, retrocedio en la carreta y se apeo con las canastas en las manos, se acerco lo sufiente para que pudieran descubrir las canastas, despues de todo no queria que nada malo le sucediera a las pequeñas, lo unico que deseaba era queMaggy se volviera loca de la angustia y el dolor al igual que Carole, puso la canasta bajo un arbol y se aseguro de cubrir a la bebe para despues dar la vuelta y desaparecer en el camino, que la llevaria de vuelta a su casa, tendria que pasar algun pueblo a comprar algunas telas y llegar a casa con la cuartada perfecta, aunque las cosas parecian complicarse pues la nieve comenzaba a caer amenazando ser una fuerte tormenta.

continuara...

* * *

Les dejo mi ultimo trabajo...nada inovador, pero ha sido creado con mucho carino para compartirlo con ustedes, todo comentario sugerencia y reclamo es bienvenido al igual que su paso en silencio es igualmente atesorado...

Un saludo y un caluroso abrazo las acompane este fin de semana...por cierto Feliz Dia del Amor y la amistad...disfrutenlo...

Liz.


	2. Capitulo 1 El Encuentro

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**El encuentro**_

El verano en su total esplandor hacia correr una brisa muy parecida a una caricia sobre el rostro de Albert que caminaba por las calles de Nueva York sin un rumbo fijo, había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en una agotadora reunión con empresarios neoyorquinos, corría el mes de julio y había pasado poco mas de un año desde que el había sido presentado como la cabeza de la familia Andley y desde entonces no había parado en reuniones, eventos sociales y la presentación de la elite del país entero, estaba agotado física y emocionalmente no había tenido tiempo de digerir todas las experiencias de un solo golpe, por lo que esa caminata sin rumbo lo liberaba de las gruesas cadenas de las que se sentía atado, no pensaba en nada solo se relajaba y difrutaba del va y ven de la gente y su algarabía, en una esquina esperaba la luz verde para seguir su camino cuando un joven se detuvo a su lado mirándolo fijamente sin parpadear.

-Eres Albert, verdad? – sus ojos aun permanecían clavados en el rosto del rubio, algo incrédulo.

-Terry! - Albert habia volteado a la voz que lo llamaba reconociendo a su amigo inmediatamente a pesar de que el iba con gafas obscuras, una cachucha y vestimenta muy casual.

-Eres la ultima persona con la que hubiera esperado encontrarme hoy.-por fin los músculos de Terry volvían a recordar como sonreír, muchos meses eran los que habían pasado sin que sus facciones se contrajeran en una sonrisa.

-Pero que agradable sorpresa,- mirando a su alrededor se percato que habia llegado hasta Broadway.- he caminado por varias cuadras y no me había percato donde estaba, pero dime Terry como estas?

-Tienes tiempo para una copa?

-Claro que si, para un amigo siempre hay tiempo, vamos.

Terry adentro a su amigo por una calles mas tranquilas perdiéndose tras la puerta de un pequeño bar, tomaron una mesa y después de ordenar unos tragos siguieron su charla.

-No me digas que ahora estas viviendo en Nuew York?

-A decir verdad no vivo en ningún lado las ultimas semanas he viajado mas que toda mi vida y mira que fui trotamundos..- rio un poco desanimado.

-Si me entere que eres el famosos líder de la prestigiosa familia Andley, que bien guardadito lo tenias, jamas hubiera imaginado que el Albert que conocí era alguien tan poderoso.

-El Albert que tu conociste nada tiene que ver con el que esta frente a ti – la mirada del rubio era melancólica y le faltaba ese brillo que destelleaba en el zoológico Blue River.

-Creo que los dos tipos que alguna vez compartieron en Londres han desaparecido – los ojos de Terry también se veían sin vida y llenos de tristeza., cosa que Albert noto al escuchar esas palabras de su amigo.

-Y que pasa contigo?, si sigues en el teatro que es lo que te apasiona y eres exitoso y muy famoso, Te he visto mas de una vez en la portada de espectáculos

-Es lo que me mantiene vivo y lo que me da la fuerza de continuar, pero creeme que fuera de ese mundo todo es una pesadilla.- bajo la mirada y dio un trago a su bebida recapitulando sus tardes y las frías noches.

-Y que puede ser tan tragico para el famoso Terruce Grandchester? –miraba fijamente a su amigo, no queria presionar con sus palabras.

-...- perdió su mirada en un punto y después de un profundo suspiro continuo – el teatro me llena de energía y alimenta mi alma, pero cuando pongo un pie en la calle es cuando me enfrento a mi realidad, cuando el espectáculo termina y tengo que regresar a una casa bacía y fría, donde no hay sueños ni esperanza y eso no es lo peor, el verdadero infierno se presenta en el par de horas que me retienen antes de llegar ahí, en los ojos fríos y calculadores de esa mujer, en sus palabras huecas y llenas de egoísmo, sino fuera tan caprichosa – su voz era ronca y denotaba ira, sus manos apretaban su copa hasta marcar sus dedos con la fuerza que ejercía en el vidrio.

-Por que no te apartas de ella?

-Por que le di mi palabra de cuidarla y estar a su lado, no se como pero he logrado escaparme de casarme con ella por este largo año, pero no se cuanto mas podre seguir resistiendo, la presión de su madre y los chantajes de Susana me están acorralando – por fin había dicho el nombre de esa mujer frente a su amigo, el había sido testigo del amor entre Candy y el y era un suplicio mencionarla a ...ella frente a su amigo que pertenecía a otro tiempo a otra vida.

-Lamento escuchar esto Terry, me da mucha tristeza que seas tan infeliz, cuando en tus manos tuviste toda la felicidad.

Después de unos minutos de silencio en los que Albert observaba detenidamente a Terry y este perdía sus pensamientos en un par de coletas con miles de pecas, hasta que volvio a la realidad y miro a los ojos al rubio.

-Como esta ella? Sigue trabajando en esa pequeña clínica?

-Candy? – sus ojos brillaron un poco mirando a su amigo, descubriendo que aun existía ese sentimiento para su protegida.

-quien mas?

-Candy esta bien, las cosas se solucionaron y ahora trabaja de nuevo en el hospital Santa Juana de medio tiempo y por las tardes va a la universidad. Decidio estudiar medicina, y a pesar del grito que pego la tía Elroy "pues una Andley no debe trabajar y tampoco necesita estudiar una carrera, solo debe ser una dama"-dijo Albert imitando la voz de su tia , para despues sonreir divertido- pero ya conoces a Candy siempre nadando contra corriente.

-...- Terry sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo una electricidad que recorrió todo su cuerpo al imaginarla.- nunca cambiara, me alegra saber que ella es feliz.

-Ella esta bien, pero no se ha ciencia cierta si es feliz.

-Que quieres decir con que no es feliz? – frunció su seño al suponer que algo esubiera mal en la vida de Candy

-Yo no dije que no lo fuera, solo dije que no me atrevería a asegurarlo, el corazón de Candy es un misterio, nunca habla de ella y a lo que yo veo su vida va de su departamento al hospital del hospital a la universidad y de ahí al departamento nuevamente, los fines de semana cuando no esta estudiando viene a la mansión Andley para visitarnos y pasear con Archie y Annie, supongo que eso la hace feliz, pero yo tengo mis reservas.

-Como quisiera verla.

-Pues eso es fácil, en un par de días regreso a Chicago, por que no vienes conmigo y la visitas, yo creo que a ella le daría gusto verte.

-Me encantaría, pero no creo que sea buena idea...si la tuviera frente a mi lo mas seguro es que nunca mas me apartara de ella y ...no, no es tiempo aun.

-Aun la amas tanto?

-crees que algún día podre evitarlo?

-Creo que nunca, esa chiquilla es inolvidable, la verdad es que se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mi no solo es mi mejor amiga, es como mi hermana menor y no imagino mi vida sin su presencia,- al ver en los ojos de su amigo algo de celos y hasta envidia antes sus palabras decidió aclarar sus sentimientos hacia su protegida- creo que deberías buscarla y hablar con ella nada me haría mas feliz que verlos a ustedes dos juntos otra vez.

-Ella no me aceptaria si abandonara a Susana por ella y yo no resistiria su rechazo, no hay solucion para esto nuestros destinos estan marcados.

Ambos amigos siguieron conversando por un largo tiempo, intercambiando direcciones donde podrían escribirse se despidieron bajo la promesa de mantenerse en contacto y no perderse como había sucedido antes, al pisar la calle una vez mas se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y caminaron por rumbos opuestos, comerían juntos al día siguiente antes que Albert abandonara Nueva York

Terry caminaba rumbo a su auto, por la tarde después del ensayo del teatro había decidido caminar un poco para levantar su animo y en una esquina se topo con Albert y ahora regresaba sus pasos hasta el teatro donde había estacionado su auto, al subir comenzo a manejar rumbo a casa de Susana, iba distraido pensando en su encuentro con su amigo y las nuevas noticias que tenia de Candy, en la bolsa de su pantalón traía la tarjeta de Albert donde había escrito su dirección de las oficinas Andley y la mansión en Chicago, era tentador tener esa información, quería corre a ella y averiguar si aun guardaba algún sentimiento por el, sonrió para si, su corazón volvía a latir al ritmo de la esperanza de volver a acercarse a ella.

"_-Tarzan pecoso y entrometido, como te extraño."_

"_-Medico... seras un gran medico, estoy tan orgulloso de ti mi amor."_

El camino a la casa de Susana fue mucho mas corto de lo que hubiera deseado, de hecho lo único que quería era estar solo y pensar en su pecosa, sinembargo se obligo a bajar del auto para caminar con desgano hasta la puerta que después de un par de toquidos se abrió para que la mucama lo recibiera y le diera el paso hasta la sala donde se encontraba Susana siendo consolada por su madre, con astío vio venir la escena que seguramente le haría la rubia.

-Buena Noches.

-Terry! – los ojos de Susana buscaron los del actor con desespero mientras algunas lágrimas aparecían para resbalarse por su mejillas.

-que es lo que sucede con usted Terry? Mi pobre hija ha estado esperándolo toda la tarde por usted, ya estaba desesperada por que no aparecía, debería de tener mas consideración...

-lamento que te hayas preocupado Susi, pero no hay necesidad de que lo hagas.- Terry había ignorado las palabras de la madre de Susana completamente, ni siquiera la había mirado.

-mi mama exagera, es solo que estaba un poco preocupada por ti, te retrasaste por tres horas y temía que algo malo te hubiera ocurrido.

Terry no dijo nada, solo se sentó frente a ella y entendió por que le había dicho a Albert que su vida era un infierno, esa mujer era una cadena demasiado pesada, lo aprisionaba y cada día la asfixia que sentía era mayor, veía con angustia que esa mujer le contaba los minutos para que el volviera a su prision, su mente se aterro de solo imaginar tener esa vida aprisionada día tras día por el resto de su vida, con esas dos mujeres pidiéndole cuentas por cada paso que daba, sus ojos las miraban atento, mientras sus oídos se negaban a escuchar una palabra mas y su mente ya había abandonado su cuerpo y había viajado hasta una enfermera con el sueño de ser medico, cuanta diferencia existía entre ellas, eran como el dia y la noche, una brillante y vibrante y la otra obscura y deprimente.

-entonces te vere mañana querido?

-bien sabes que vendré.

-entonces te espero aqui a las 6:00...verdad?

-si Susi, aquí estaré.

-te estare esperando...

sin ningún otro comentario salio de la casa sin siquiera mirarla, ella cada día esperaba un beso de despedida, una caricia, pero lo único que experimentaba era la misma indiferencia y frialdad de siempre, no fallaba un solo día, pero lo cierto era que nada había cambiado, Terry seguía siendo el mismo hombre frió que pagaba una deuda, pero no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ser un novio enamorado.

Para Terry la visita a la casa de Susana había sido como cada día un par de horas de tortura, que después que terminaban encontraba un minuto de alivio para su alma y esa noche su alma se sentía mas que aliviada, volvía a sentir una electricidad que le indicaba seguía vivo, las noticias de Candy habían sido oxigeno para el, por una extraña razón se sentía esperanzado.

Esa noche durmió como no lo había hecho en muchos meses, había soñado con una época mucho mas feliz de su vida, corría por un campo Escoses tras una chica rubia de cabellos largos y ensortijados que le sonreía y lo llamaba con cariño, por la mañana su humor era bueno a pesar de descubrir que solo había sido un sueño.

Se levanto de la cama con animo, respiro profundo y sonrió para si mismo como no la había hecho en mucho tiempo, el aire que llevaba a sus pulmones era el mismo que "ella" respiraba, algo había nacido en su corazón, salio de su departamento y fue directo al teatro donde otro día de ensayos lo esperaban, una vez en su camerino cambio su ropa por la del personaje que escolarizaría en un par de semanas, abrió el pequeño cajón del vestidor para verificar que su tesoro mas presido estuviera ahí, su armónica resguardada entre otras cosas de importancia para el, paso sus dedos delicadamente como si fuera el rostro de su Candy, recordó el día que ella se la dio, como deseaba volver a aquellos días.

Un alboroto fuera de su camerino lo trajo de vuelta a su realidad, hubiera ignorado lo que sucedía sino fuera por que reconocí las voces que discutían tras su puerta, por lo que salio al instante.

-soy su amiga te parezca o no y eso no va a cambiar- gritaba acaloradamente Karen Claise

-eso es lo que tu crees, pero cuando nos casemos nunca escuchalo bien nunca seras parte de nuestro circulo de amigos.

-eso si se casan querida – la risa burlona de Karen hizo ebullir la ira de Susana. – y aun así, mi amistad es con Terry a ti no te llamaría amiga ni por que de ello dependiera mi carrera.

-eres una vivora...

-pero que sucede?, que haces aquí Susana. - Terry veía incrédulo el altercado entre Karen Clais que se había convertido en su mejor amiga y complice y Susana.

-vine a darte una visita sorpresa, pero he sido atacada por esta mujer.

-si hubieras sido atacada por mi estarías colgada boca abajo sin piel. – Karen alcanzo a ver la sonrisa disimulada de Terry.

-no piensas decirle nada Terry?

-si claro, con esas técnicas de ataque nunca te casaras debes ser mas sutil.

-y quien te dijo que yo me quiero casar, es mas si yo quisiera tu mismo estarías a mis pies Granchester.

-esto es demasiado, eres una descarada, coquetearle asi a mi prometido...

-calma Susi, Granchester y yo pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos para querer conquistarlo, no debes preocuparte por mi no es mi tipo.

-eres una descarada Karen, siempre lo haz sido y...

-no te desgastes Susi,-dio la espalda a la rubia ignorandola y miro insinuante al castaño que la miraba incrédulo por su actitud pero divertido - te espero en el escenario para comenzar el ensayo – guiño un ojo con coqueterías al castaño para diversión de el y frustración de la rubia.

-no soporto a esa mujer, no entiendo como puedes tener una amistad con ella, después de como siempre me trata.

-trabajo con ella todos los dias, no seria muy agradable si fueramos enemigos.

-aun así creo que deberías darme mi lugar.

-creí que irías a tu terapia esta mañana? – Terry trato de aminorar el momento cambiando de conversacion.

-quice darte una visita sorpresa antes de ir para el hospital, pero creo que no fue tan buena idea.

-fue una agradable sorpresa, te quedaras al ensayo?

-no, mi madre vendrá en un momento por mi, para ir a la terapia.

-entonces te veré después.

-vendrás temprano hoy?

-hoy no creo poder ir, tengo algunas diligencias que hacer , pero mañana ire tan pronto como pueda – su actitud condescendiente cambio a una mas seria y molesta, por nada del mundo dejaría de asistir a la comida que tenia planeada con Albert.

-esta bien querido, te estaré esperando, lo mejor sera que vallas al ensayo o te retaran , yo esperare a mi madre en la entrada – le regalo una sonrisa que como cada día trataban de conquistarlo consiguiendo rechazo automático por parte del actor, que aunque luchaba por que no fuera evidente no podía disimularlo.

Una vez que la madre de Susana la recogió, Terry volvió al ensayo para enfrentar las burlas y sarcasmos de Karen.

-te soltaron la cuerda?

-no comiences Clais

-no se si eres un santo o un tonto, que haces con esa mujer?

-no puedo desampararla

-eso no quiere decir que tengas que soportarla, es una mujer asfixiante.

-aun asi, no creo que debieras ser tan agresiva con ella.

-eso y mas se merece y si no quiere oírme entonces que restrinja sus visitas al teatro.

-eres una alborotadora

-si lo se, por eso soy tu amiga, por que te hago reír y te hago olvidar que tienes que regresar a la mujer dragón.

-tienes razon, al menos por unas horas me olvido de mi realidad.

-hoy haré que tu realidad se atrase un poco mas y te dejare llevarme a cenar

-hoy no puedo, tengo un compromiso.

-otra chica?

-no

-entonces?

-entrometida

-anda dime Granchester...

-tengo una cena con un amigo

-es guapo?...soltero?...millonario?

-y además de eso mi amigo y jamas lo sometería a la tortura de pasar una velada contigo.

-si no me llevas le diré a Susana que fuiste a una cena y no la llevaste.

-y que te hace suponer que ella no ira?

-que si de verdad es tu amigo, jamas la llevarías a ella.

-tienes razon. No llevare a nadie.

-si me llevaras a mi, a que hora pasaras a recogerme?

-no Clais, tal ves otro día hoy no,mi amigo es un hombre de mundo que gusta de buena compañia

-yo soy la mejor compañia para un millonario, tengo clase y elegancia.

-y por que no la sacas a pasear mas seguido?

-callate Granchester, tu no reconocerias a una dama aunque la tuvieras enfrente.

-es por que ultimamente no he visto ninguna.

-ese insulto te costara pasar por mi hoy a las 4:00 en punto y sera mejor que no me hagas esperar ni un segundo. – comenzo a caminar alejándose de el y no darle tiempo de negarse.

-solo que sera a las tres y mas te vale que te comportes.

-lleva una libreta para que tomes nota de lo que es ser elegante y tener clase.

Esa tarde Terry recogio a Karen en su convertible a la hora citada, ambos lucian radiantes si hubieran sido pareja habrían sido causa de envidias , el auto de Terry se dirigió a las oficinas del consorcio Andley donde tuvieron que esperar un rato para que Albert apareciera al lado de George, quien después de la insistencia de Albert acepto acompañarlos a comer con ellos, pasaron una tarde amena en la que inclusive lograron arrancar mas de una risa al serio George con las ocurrencias de Albert y Terry, para los dos amigos fue una inyección de alegría el haberse vuelto a ver, ambos estaban sumidos en sus vidas sin darse un tiempo para ellos mismos lo que los tenia de mal humor y hasta un poco deprimidos.

Cuando se preparaban para abandonar el lugar y despedirse para que Albert volviera a chicago, Karen se levanto para dejarlos solos por un momento mientras iba al tocador y George pedia los autos de los dos caballeros dejando a Albert y Terry solos en la mesa.

-y ahora que estamos solos, dime quien es esa bella chica que te acompaña? – su voz sonaba divertida y sus ojos pícaros- una nueva conquista?

-no lo digas ni de broma, tendria que estar loco para tener una relacion diferente a una amistad con una mujer como ella.

-de que hablas Terry es una chica hermosa y toda una dama.

-de apariencia amigo, pero ya conociéndola no imagino una vida a su lado.

-asi que solo son amigos?

-por que?, te gusto?

-es una chica hermosa y muy divertida

-eres mi amigo Albert y lo unico que puedo decirte es que huyas mientras puedas

Ambos amigos rieron de buena gana, para despues despedirse y prometer mutuamente que se mantendrian en contacto.

Albert volvió a su hotel para descansar un poco, su tren saldría mas tarde por lo que se recosto en su cama y dejo que el tiempo pasara hasta que se alisto y salio rumbo a la estación del tren en la compañia de George su fiel amigo, había caído ya la obscuridad marcando la noche en Chicago cuando llego a la mansión Andley al día siguiente , al abrir la puerta entro sintiendo la soledad de la mansión, las luces estaban prendidas pero parecía no haber nadie, era viernes por la noche seguramente Annie y Archie habrían salido a cenar y Candy estaría en su departamento, después de suspirar decidió ir a su habitación a descansar, seguranmente los chicos habrían olvidado que el regresaba ese dia, al comenzar a subir las escaleras apareció Dorothy llamándolo.

-Señor Andley, Buenas Noches que bueno que llego bien, bienvenido.

-buenas noches Dorothy.

-Señor Andley podria venir un momento conmigo, necesito mostrarle algo.

-que sucede?

-quisiera que viera algo, yo no sabría como explicárselo

-esta bien Dorothy, vamos

Dorothy guiaba a Albert hasta el comedor, mientras el solo se limitaba a seguirla, al llegar al comedor vio la mesa puesta de gala.

-que sucede aqui Dorothy? Quien viene esta noche a cenar?

Candy, Archie, Annie, Patty recién llegada de visitar a sus padres en Florida y su pretendiente Jhonatan quien también era el mejor amigo de Archie. Salieron de abajo de la mesa gritando al unisono.

-SORPRESA!

Albert se sorprendió al verlos aparecer brincando y riendo, su día había sido totalmenre fuera de lo común pero muy alegre y lleno de sorpresas.

-gracias chicos, me sorprendieron de verdad, me imaginaba que se habrían olvidado que hoy regresaba.

-nunca podríamos olvidarte, solo queríamos sorprenderte y por eso no fuimos por ti al aeropuerto, preferimos esperarte aquí,- Candy abrasaba a su protector efusibamente – te extrañe mucho.

-yo tambien los extrañe mucho – los abrasos continuaban por parte de Annie, Archie y los otros chicos – pero tampoco me fui por tanto tiempo.

-un mes se te hace poco?

-la verdad es que no veía llegar la hora de terminar con este viaje, estoy muy cansado, pero no hablemos mas de trabajo, mejor diganme como se portaron?

-si te contamos tal ves querrás seguir hablando de tu viaje. – Archie miraba a Candy mientras hablaba.

-que sucedió?

-nada en especial Albert- Candy miraba a Archie con ojos amenazadores.

-Archie? Te escucho...

-...- se limitaba a mirar a Candy.

-Candy tiene razón Albert, nada extraordinario sucedió. –Annie trataba de suavisar las ostilidades entre su novio y su amiga.

-no es que dude de ti Annie, pero creo que Archie quiere compartir algo con nosotros, no es así Archie.

-disculpame Candy, pero creo que Albert debe saber de los excesos que estas teniendo.

-excesos? A que te refieres Archie.

-Archie exagera.

-veamos si exagera Candy, - dirigiendo su mirada a su sobrino – decías ...

-Candy se ha obsesionado con un pasiente y no paro a dormir en su departamento por mas de tres dias, en los que estuvo doblando turno y cuando no estaba en el hospital estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad, sin comer ni dormir.

-lo ves Albert, tu sobrino exagera – mirandolo con mueca de disgusto a su primo.

-no exagero Candy, no te estas cuidando y te entierras en tus libros por días ni siquiera te acuerdas de comer o descansar, tu profesor ya te lo dijo también.

-lo que hago no es malo Archie, estoy preparándome para ser un buen medico, el día que estés enfermo quien querras que te atienda alguien que se paso sus estudios en las fiestas o alguien que "se enterró" en sus libros para tener un mejor conocimiento.

-mas bien alguien que tenga conocimientos y tenga amor por la vida por que ama su vida.

-y que te hace pensar que yo no amo mi vida – el tono de sus voces iban en aumento, habían incluso olvidado que estaban en el comedor de su casa en una reunión familiar.

-suficiente – Albert decidió intervenir para que su discusión no llegara a mas y provocara un distanciamiento entre ellos. – Candy, tienes que entender que estamos preocupados por ti, si nos atrevemos a entrometernos en tu vida es por que te queremos y nos preocupas.

-asi es Candy, no quise molestarte es solo que ya casi nunca sales con nosotros y de no ser por que Albert volvió tu no estarías aquí, el mes que Albert se fue te vi un par de veces y eso por que te encontré en la Universidad.

-esta bien chicos tratare de pasar mas fines de semana con ustedes.

-estamos aqui para celebrar el regreso de Albert, así que Candy y Archie dejen de protagonizar – Patty había decidió salir al rescate del ambiente tan tenso que se habia formado.

-así es Candy, si no es la Tia Elroy eres tu, pero siempre me quitan la atención.- Albert siguio con la broma que Patty habia iniciado.- por cierto cuando regresa?

- espero que el sol de Florida le guste tanto que decida quedarse con los Leagan una larga temporada. -Todos rieron ante las ocurrencias de Archie

La cena transcurrió en total calma y buen humor después del altercado entre Candy y Archie, la reunión se prolongo hasta muy tarde ya, por lo que todos decidieron pasar la noche en la mansión Andley.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levanto temprano, a pesar de ser tan dormilona el trajín de su vida la había acostumbrado a madrugar, era sábado por la mañana suponía que todos se levantarian hasta mas tarde, por lo que decidió dar un paseo por el jardín, tal vez caminaría hasta la pequeña casa el árbol, tenia mucho tiempo desde que no visitaba esa área del jardín y sintio un poco de nostalgia, caminaba pensativa, lo que Archie y Albert le habían dicho la noche anterior daba vueltas en su cabeza, no se había percatado lo sumida que estaba en el hospital y la universidad, lo difícil de afrontar era la razón, se negaba a si misma la razón por la que había decidido consagrar su vida a su carrrera sin dar mas cabida a su vida personal o social y ni mencionar la parte amorosa esa estaba totalmente descartada, sin darse cuenta llego hasta la casita del árbol, trepo al árbol sin necesidad de la escalera, al llegar a la cima casi cae al sorprenderse con la presencia de alguien que la miraba con ojos divertidos.

-al menos veo que aun no olvidas como subir a los arboles .

-Albert! Me asustaste, que haces aquí?

-supongo que lo mismo que tu, dando un paseo matutino.

-venia tan metida en mis pensamientos que no te vi

-tienes problemas Candy?- Albert le estiro la mano para que se sentara al lado de el.

-no! de hecho todo marcha de maravilla, no puedo quejarme

-entonces que ocupa tu mente?

-nada en especial – miraba a su amigo con ojos de suplica, necesitaba hablar con alguien., Pero se sentía vulnerable ante el tema de su vida personal.

-desde cuando me perdiste la confianza?

- no es eso Albert, es solo que ...no me pasa nada

-esta bien Candy si ya no quieres compartir conmigo no te voy a obligar.

-...- bajo la mirada a un punto perdido, luchando contra si misma para abrirse ante su mejor amigo y confidente. – no se que me pasa ultimamente que solo logro sentirme tranquila cuando mi mente esta ocupada, sin darme cuenta me he sumergido en mi trabajo y la universidad y cuando tengo tiempo libre lo ocupo en leer mas libros o cubrir mas horas de hospital, hago practicas que ni siquiera corresponden a mi grado y no paro hasta que el agotamiento de mi cuerpo me impide continuar.

-de que estas huyendo pequeña? – los ojos de Albert proyectaban dulzura y comprension.

-no lo se Albert, solo se que no quiero estar sin hacer nada y prefiero refugiarme en lo que me gusta hacer.

-eso tiene algo que ver con evitar leer los periódicos especialmente la parte de sociales? Y evadir cualquier conversión de pretendientes.

-...- sin contestar se limito a mirarlo nerviosamente. – Terry no tiene nada que ver en esto si es a lo que te refieres, a el ya lo olvide.

-estas segura pequeña?, me podras mentir a mi pero no puedes ocultarte la verdad a ti misma y mientras no lo enfrentes no lo superaras.

Gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Candy que sin lograr mantener la fuerza que aparentaba se desmorono ante los ojos de su protector.

-lo he intentado todo, cada vez que pienso en el leo un libro de cirujia, cuando lo extraño voy a visitar a los pasientes del hospital, cuando mi pecho estalla por la falta de el doblo turno, ya no se que hacer Albert, cuanto mas hullo de el, mas me hace falta. – undio su rosotro en sus manos ocultando su convulsivo llanto.

-Pequeña no pense que estuvieras sufriendo tanto, te he descuidado mucho, creo que deberías mudarte a la mansión con nosotros el estar sola no te esta ayudando.

-no Albert estoy bien en mi departamento, el hospital esta mucho mas cerca de ahi que de la mansion...y ...prefiero estar sola.

-pues no es bueno que estes sola y te mudaras aqui con nosotros Archie o yo te llevaremos al hospital en lo que aprendes a manejar bien, ya es tiempo que tengas tu propio auto.

-yo, manejar? No creo que eso sea posible.

-pues lo sera, aunque tenga que enseñarte yo mismo, aqui nos ocuparemos los unos de los otros, yo mismo necesito alquien que cuide de mi, así que no se diga mas te mudaras con nosotros, hoy mismo iremos por tus cosas.

-pero...

-pero nada señorita, no contradigas a tu padre o terminaras castigada.

-gracias "papa".- sus ojos lo miraban dulcemente, a pesar que su dolor fuera a estallar en su pecho Albert siempre conseguía tranquilizarla.

Ambos bajaron del árbol y caminaron por los jardines hasta llegar a la mansion en la puerta encontraron a Archie que parecía buscar a alguien desesperadamente, hasta que vio venir a la pareja trato de disimular un poco.

-buenos dias, veo que madrugaron

-y tu que escondes? – Albert lo escudriñaba con la mirada, no necesitaba mas que posar sus ojos por un par de minutos para desnudar las almas de todos esos chicos con los que compartia su vida.

-na...nada, que habria que ocultar? – miraba nerviosamente a su tio y prima

-que pasa Archie?... – Candy comenzaba a sonar un tanto preocupada.-donde esta Annie?

Archie no pudo contestar, sinembargo sus ojos se delataron al sentirse descubierto ante las palabras de Candy, trago en seco y su mirada se perdió en busca de una respuesta.

-que pasa con Annie? –pregunto directamente la rubia

-Annie...Annie se fue a su casa esta mañana.

-pero, por que? – los ojos de Candy no podían abrirse mas, para ella la relación de sus amigos era envidiable.

-discutimos y decidio marcharse.

-Pero Archibald Cornwell, como dejaste que se fuera sola.? – Candy se acercaba amenazadoramente.

-es que...no me dio tiempo de seguirla ...pensé que tal vez seguía por aquí.

-quieres decir que no sabes donde esta?- la voz de Candy mostraba totalmente su enojo.

-vamos chicos, no peleen, que paso con Annie? – miraba a su sobrino tratando de bajar los ánimos entre los dos mas jóvenes.

-Annie me reclamo lo que te dije ayer de Candy.

-que dijiste? – Candy lo miraba confusa

-que vives trabajando y estudiando, y bueno...Annie me reclamo el que se lo haya dicho a Albert y discutimos, por que aunque no lo creas Candy... si me entrometo es por que me importas y quiero verte feliz.

-lo se Archie y te agradezco tu interés- se acerco para tomar su mano – y nuestras discuciones son las de hermanos, pero nada afectara nuestra relación, verdad?

-claro que no Candy, por mas que discutamos tu y yo nunca dejaremos de ser hermanos.- Archie dio un paso para desaparecer la distancia entre ellos y tomarla entre sus brazos en un fuerte abraso fraternal.

-que bonito Candy yo defendiéndote y tu me traicionas con el enemigo?- a unos pasos de ellos , Annie los miraba feliz aunque disfrutándolo en un gesto de molestia.

-Annie!, donde te metiste? Me temí que te hubieras ido – deshaciéndose del abraso de Candy corrió al lado de Annie.

-no tan rápido Archibald, me gritaste y eso no lo voy a perdonar así tan fácil – dándole la espalda tomo la mano de Candy y se dirigio adentro de la mansión – vamos a arreglarnos Candy, sigue en pie tu incitación a pasear por la ciudad, verdad Albert?

-claro que si Annie, es mas las inivito a desayunar fuera y después iremos a donde ustedes quieran.

Asintiendo con una gran sonrisa las dos jovenes salieron corriendo a arreglarse, después de todo podían correr por los pasillos y hacer suya la mansión Andley, la tía abuela Elroy había salido de viaje a Florida para visitar a los Leagan que ahora radicaban en ese lugar y pasaría una temporada con ellos.

Momentos después los 6 jóvenes salían alegremente de la mansión rumbo a un divertido día en familia, subían a dos diferentes autos entre gritos y risas de quien iria con quien, arrancaron los autos simiultaneamente.

Albert había ocultado muy bien lo que habia hablado esa mañana con Candy pero no había dejado de planear como encontrarlos y derrumbar las murallas que habían construido uno frente al otro, sabia que encontraría el lugar y el momento, después de todo un estreno teatral se acercaba.

continuara...

* * *

Mil gracias por haberse detenido a leer este nuevo capitulo, espero lograr su atención y logre distraerlas un poco.

Nada sera suficiente para agradecerles a esas hermosas chicas que se detienen un momento y me regalan unos minutos de su dia para escribir un review, un saludo, una observación, esas muchas o pocas palabras hacen mi dia, espero retribuirles un poco con cada capitulo.

Mimie Granchester, Tamborita, Shellyevans mil gracias por interesarse y dejármelo saber.

Algiaro muchisimas gracias por hacer notar detalles tan importantes que pasan desapercibidos, en el prologo solo plasme una situación de la que se desprenderán varias situaciones que serán detalladas mas adelante , eso no me exenta de que tal vez tenga inconsistencias con el anime, haré mi mayor esfuerzo y este detalle que tu me hiciste el favor de remarcar sera subsanado en capítulos siguientes, una vez mas te agradezco por remarcar el detalle y por detenerte a dejar un review.

Les deseo una magnifica semana y un mejor fin de semana. Saludos Liz.


	3. Capitulo 2 Volverte a Ver

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Verte otra vez**_

Como era costumbre para Terry los sábados acompañaba a Susana a sus terapias , ella había insistido que al menos una de sus tres seciones semanales fuera en fin de semana así su flamante novio podría acompañarla y el podría sentirse orgulloso de sus avances, pero su flamante novio siempre buscaba una buena disculpa para esperarla en la salita que antecedía el salon de terapias.

Esa mañana de sábado Terry empujaba la silla de Susana, su rostro no aparentaba ninguna emotividad sinembargo su cabeza era un hervidero de grillos, se debatía en escribirle a su amigo, aunque apenas se habían visto unos días atrás y por otro lado por que negárselo estaba interesado en saber de Candy, tal ves inclusive en comenzar una comunicación con ella eso no tenia nada de malo, después de todo podrían ser amigos.

-Terry... Terry...

-He? Como?

-que te sucede querido?, el doctor te ha preguntado si hoy nos acompañaras?

-lo siento es solo que... hoy no me siento muy bien.

-quiere que lo revise señor Granchester?

-no doctor solo necesito tomar algo, así que ire a la cafeteria por un te, sera mejor que los espere aquí.

-esta bien como quieras Terry, pero yo estaba muy entusiasmada en que vieras los avances que he tenido.

-te prometo que la proxima vez entrare contigo – su sonrisa era plastica y muy bien practicada.

-esta bien querido, como tu digas.

El Doctor desapareció junto a Susana tras las puertas que los llevaban a los salones de terapia, pensaba ir a la cafetería pero prefirió sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera no estaba de humor de estar rodeado de gente, su mente debatía temas importantes como para distrerse con otras personas, tomo una revista para aparentar concentrarse en sus rubios pensamientos, después de un rato un ruido distrajo su meditacion, una joven venia empujando un carrito de limpeza, para su desgracia se detuvo justo en esa sala de espera, tomo un trapo y una botella con un liquido transparente y comenso a limpiar la mesa de centro que estaba en la salita frente a el, acomodaba las revistas y se giro para llegar a los sillones, cuando la chica hizo ese movimiento quedo justo frente a Terry quien se quedo paralizado ante la visión que tenia enfrente, la chica era una rubia, un par de años mas joven que el, de cabellos risados y largos que traía recogidos en una sola coleta, grandes ojos verdes esmeralda, nariz respingada y labios pequeños pero bien delineados, no era muy alta mas bien era pequeña y de un cuerpo bastante sugestivo con curvas bien formadas, a su parecer solo le faltaban pecas para que la imagen estuviera completa, no podía entender como es que frente a el tenia la imagen de su amada Candy, su mente debía estar jugándole una treta, eso no era posible, sus ojos entre mas la miraban mas se convencía que la similitud era extraordinaria, era demasiado para el .

La chica siguio sus actividades aun no advertia de la insistente mirada por lo que termino el lado derecho de la sala de espera brincando graciosamente al otro lado de la sala, cuando se encontro con los ojos del caballero que elegantemente vestido estaba sentado en unos de los sillones, lejos de sentirse incomoda le regalo una amigable sonrisa, Terry al ver al espejismo de su querida Candy no supo como reaccionar, pues ya de cerca alcanzo a ver un rocio de pequeñas pecas que aunque en menor cantidad se asomaban coquetas en su naris y su sonrisa era tan fresca y sincera haciendo brillar sus esmeraldas de una forma especial.

-Le molesta si limpio de este lado ? O si lo prefiere regreso cuando se haya ido.

Hasta la voz era similar no podía ser, su confusión era suprema, se repetía a si mismo que estaba soñando que de un momento a otro esa chica aparecería con sus dos coletas y le sonreiría alegremente como lo hacia en sus antiguos recuerdos de la vieja Escocia, pero para su mayor sorpresa la misma chica seguía ahi parada hablándole.

-claro que no molestas, al contrario.

-espera algún familiar?

-así es – Terry se sentía aun mas en un sueño profundo, esa chica era tan desinivida y entrometida como su pecosa.

-el Dr. Jackson es muy bueno, asi que su familiar esta en buenas manos.

-y como sabes que esta con el Dr. Jackson?

-por que es el único en servicio los sábado.

-ya veo, y dime como te llamas?

-Sandy, - quito sus guantes de plástico y estiro su mano al elegante joven, quien la tomo casi de inmediato – Sandra Perkins es mi nombre.

-Terruce Granchester.

La chica se acerco a corta distancia de el mirándolo fijamente, repentinamente comenzo a saltar y reír.

-no puede ser... pero.. hoy es mi dia de suerte, eres Terruce Granchester el actor?

-el mismo.- Terry le sonrio divertido era tan parecida a ella, era como verla otra vez

-y dime Sandy tienes mucho tiempo trabajando en este hospital?

-algo... veras... yo tengo 20 años y comencé a trabajar aqui cuando tenia 15, si 5años.

-que bien y eres de aquí, quiero decir de Nueva York?

-no, mi familia vivía en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Chicago todos mis hermanos y yo nacimos halla, pero mi mama decidio moverse a Nueva York hace algunos años.

Terry se quedo helado ante la respuesta de la chica, era obvio que la semejansa física y el que la familia fuera de Chicago no era una casualidad, algo le decía que debía investigar un poco y tal ves encontraría algo que sirviera a su querida Candy y si no había nada, de igual forma tal ves seria interesante que ellas se conocieran.

-muy interesante Sandy,sabes me has caído muy bien, dime tu crees que podría invitarte a tomar un café?

-a mi?

-si a ti, te gustaría?

-me encantaria, seria un honor.

-cuando puedes?

-mañana es mi día libre.

-que bien que te parece si me das tu dirección y paso a recogerte.

-mmmm...no, creo que seria mejor si nos vemos en otro lado, que tal aquí en el hospital.

-me parece bien y te cambio el cafe por un desayuno, que te parece?

-me encanta la idea.

-entonces te recomeré a las 9:00 de la mañana.

-creo que no podre dormir esta noche esperando por mañana, pero por ahora lo mejor sera que termine mis labores, te veré mañana Terruce, te puedo llamar asi verdad?

-si Sandy, me puedes llamar asi.

-adios Teruce te veré después.

-adios Sandy.

Al retirarse Terry respiro profundamente le había costado tanto contener su sorpresa, no podía creer la similitud entre ellas, era algo fuera de lo normal su apariencia, su voz sus gestos, y hasta la actitud despreocupada y confiada, un suspiro profundo fue sorprendido por Susana que venia saliendo junto a su doctor que empujaba su silla.

-Terry querido, ya hemos terminado.

-que bien Susy.

-hoy fue un dia de grandes avances, te sorprenderás en la próxima secion.

-es hora de irnos, gracias por todo Dr. Jackson.

-hasta luego Sr. Grandchester, Susana no dejes de ejercitar.

-lo vere la próxima semana Dr.

Terry comenzo a empujar la silla de Susana buscando la salida en total silencio mientras Susana hablaba de su terapia con entusiasmo sin percatarse que su acompañanate no ponía ninguna atención, unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta una chica empujando un carrito de limpieza se atravesó frente a Susana sin precausion, Terry alcanso a detenerse a tiempo, pero Susana se sintió agredida.

-fijate por donde andas, pudiste hacerme daño.

-lo lamento, esta ustde bien?

Sin responder Susana la miro quedandose sorprendida, pero trato de disimularlo lo mas que pudo.

-quitate de mi camino.

La chica continuo su camino, volteando a ver a Terry.

-lo lamento

Terry no pronuncio palabra solo siguió su camino.

-Terry miraste a esa chica?

-no Susy, pero no tienes por que ponerte así, fue un accidente no lo hizo a propósito,

Susana miro a Terry buscando algún indicio de sorpresa, pero no encontró nada es como si de verdad no se hubiera percatado del asombroso parecido de esa chica con Candy, respiro aliviada, tendría que averiguar quien era esa chica no le gustaría que en otra ocasión Terry pusiera mas atención en ella.

Esa noche Terry no pudo dormir casi nada, su mente se hacia mil hipotesis de la relación que Sandy pudiera tener con Candy, el parecido no podia ser cuestión de casualidad, se preguntaba que tan bueno seria que Candy descubriera la verdad de sus orígenes tal ves pertenecer a la familia Andley era lo mejor para ella, pero como negarle la posibilidad de una familia de verdad hermanos un padre y sobre todo una madre.

Así que la mañana siguiente se levanto después de un par de horas de sueño se baño se arreglo y salió decidido a regresar con una respuesta a sus preguntas y a la incógnita de saber por que del parecido de esa chica con Candy.

Esa misma mañana de domingo Candy mudaba la mayor parte de su ropa a la mansión Andley, mientras la Tia Abuela no estuviera presente las cosas irian de maravilla, una vez que ella se presentara buscaría la forma de salir huyendo, el mismo Albert le anudaría a volver a su departamento, por que pensaba conservarlo.

-esta es la ultima caja, pesa mucho...que traes aquí candy?

-un cadáver para estudiar el cuerpo humano mas de cerca.

-pues debio haber cenado mucho la noche anterior por que pesa mucho.

-jajaja...que tonto eres Archie, lo que pasa es que eres un debilucho – se mofo la rubia

-es mejor que vayas practicando, para cuando nos casemos y me levantes en brazos para entrar a nuestra casa.-intervino Annie

-es que yo había planeado que fueras tu la que me llevaras en brazos

por toda respuesta sintió volar y estrellarse contra su cabeza un cojín – y di que no fue la lampara lo que estuvo mas a la mano.

-Annie no te conocia esa buena puntería.

-pues ya la conocces, no querras que la practique mas a menudo.

-creo que mas te vale comportarte Archie, las clases que le di a Annie funcionaron...

-aun siguen aqui? Y tu sigues batallando con esa cajita Archie, dame aca – Albert tomo la caja con la que Archie tenia dificultades, como si de un globo se tratara.

Candy camino tras el rubio pasando junto al castaño murmurandole – eso fue humillante.

Annie rió disimuladamente,mientras su novio tomaba una postura digna pero su mirada delato su vergonzoso momento, no se atrevio a decir nada, despues de todo Candy le habia dado la estocada final.

Una ves instalada en la mansión Andley, Candy miraba su habitación tan grande casi del mismo tamaño de su departamento, no podía creer que estuviera de vuelta ahi, Albert la encontró admirando el lugar.

-terminaste de acomodar tus cosas?

-si, todo esta en orden, la verdad si no hubiera sido por Annie nunca hubiera terminado.

-y me lo dices a mi...

-que insinúas.

-se lo desorganizada que puedes llegar a ser, no olvides que te conozco mejor que nadie, no en vano compartimos tanto tiempo.

-el mejor tiempo de mi vida – un profundo suspiro salio desde el fondo de su corazón

-no hagas eso que nos dejaras sin aire – sus ojos risueños y su sonrisa cálida envolvieron a Candy en los recuerdos de un mejor tiempo en el pasado.

-es dificil soltar los recuerdos... a veces quisiera que el tiempo volviera.

-pero no volverá lo mejor es alimentar el pasado con mas recuerdos y tu no estas haciendo ninguno además de enterrarte en los libros.

-por el momento es el único recuerdo que quiero hacer

-a tus veinte y solo metida en los libros y los enfermos del hospital?...no crees que estas perdiendo la oportunidad de hacer mas amigos o de alimentar viejas amistades?

-...tengo amigos en el hospital y veo a todos mis amigos, hoy Salí con ellos...

-nosotros somos tu familia, yo hablo de amigos...

-pues además de Patty y Annie no tengo mas amigos aquí en Chicago...

-tal vez en otras partes.

-los chicos del hogar saben que los visito cada vacaciones al igual que a Tom y Jimmy...

-y ya te olvidaste de tus amigos de Nueva York?

-Nueva York?...- su voz se fue apagando conforme terminaba la palabra.

-es que ya ni tu amigo consideras a Terry?

-Albert...

-el aun te considera su amiga y te recuerda.

-como?

-casualmente me encontré a Terry en mi viaje a Nueva York, te manda saludos.

-Albert... yo preferiria...

-tu preferirías ponerte la biblioteca como loza en la espalda antes de escuchar de el o de hablar de el, pero lo cierto es que lo extrañas tanto como el a ti.

-no sigas Albert...

-le dio mucho gusto escuchar de tus nuevos planes, esta orgulloso de su chica tarzan...

-Albert, por que me torturas así?

-por que yo no los entiendo a ustedes dos, huyen el uno del otro como si tuveran lepra, cuando en realidad se mueren por verse, por hablar y seguir siendo tan amigos como antes.

-yo no se si podría ser su amiga, seria muy difícil

-y no crees que es mas difícil la forma en la que viven?, dándose la espalda pero muriendo por verse a los ojos, si ya se resignaron a ser pareja no veo por que tengan que resignarse a mantener un contacto y ser amigos

-seria muy dificil verlo al lado de Susana

-no tienes por que ver a Susana, podrían escribirse, contarse sus planes sus éxitos sus tristezas al margen de su vida amorosa, piensalo el se muere por hablar contigo aunque se niegue al gual que tu, por miedo a que lo rechaces... y tu a que le tienes miedo?

-a no poder hacerlo...a no poder rechazarlo,

-ustedes se entienden lo único que yo puedo decir es que pierden el tiempo – Albert se puso de pie mientras depositaba un papel sobre el escritorio de Candy - es su nueva dirección deberias escribirle para preguntarle como esta el clima en Nueva York, es buen pretexto no crees? - Salio de la habitacion dejando a Candy pensativa y con la inquietud de contactar a Terry.

Desde mucho tiempo atrás siempre tuvo la inquietud de verlo, aunque fuera de lejos, tenia el deseo de escuchar su voz, mirar sus ojos, pero había cerrado todos esos deseos en lo mas profundo de su mente y su corazón y ahora venia Albert a sacar de su escondite todos esos sentimientos, no quería admitirlo pero nada la haría mas feliz que volver a recibir correspondencia de su querido rebelde, el domingo moría tras la ventana, el sol se despedia dejando la esperanza de volver al dia siguiente, la mirada de Candy se perdía en los jardines que pintado en tintes ámbar, ebocaba la sonrisa reluciente de un joven ingles que había aprendido a sonreír solo para ella, como lo extrañaba, daría lo que fuera por verlo nuevamente.

A varios kilómetros de ahi la mirada azul de Terry se perdía en el mismo paisaje ámbar que la despedida del sol le daba, estaba confundido, su corazón se sentía contrariado, había pasado la mañana entera y parte de la tarde junto a esa desconocida que a la vista era el vivo retrato de su pecosa, era alegre y despreocupada como Candy, pero sinembargo no existía esa electricidad que su cuerpo generaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, aunque por otra parte no había duda en el lazo familiar que debía existir entre ellas, a pesar de ser una chica confiada y amigable su actitud era cautelosa y medida, no se abría ni era transparente como solía ser Candy.

Esa mañana cuando la recogió en el hospital sintió su estomago dar un vuelco al verla de pie frente al edificio, con su vestido rosa pastel y su cabello rizado y rubio dorado atado en una coleta, sus ojos verde chispeante lo resibieron a juego con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, sin rastro de timidez subió al auto y coloco su pequeña bolsa sobre su regazo y lo miro con ilusión.

-pense que no vendrias..

-he llegado retazado?

-no, no es eso, es solo que ...supuse que tal ves solo me habías gastado una broma.

-por que pensaste algo asi, te dije que pasaria por ti.

-si, pero después de todo, tu eres un hombre muy famoso y no creí que podrías mirar a una chica como yo.

-una chica como tu?

-si una chica humilde así como yo, solo soy la chica de la limpieza y tu eres famoso y rico.

-eso no me hace dejar de ser como los demás.

-la verdad es que no se el motivo que te llevo a hacerme esta invitacion, pero la verdad no me importa, estoy tan feliz de estar aqui contigo que las explicaciones no importan.

-tienes razón, los motivos no importan, vamos a desayunar a un cafe que esta cerca del puerto te va a gustar. – Terry se comenzaba a sentir extraño junto a esa chica que aunque en apariencia era igual a su dulce Candy, su comportamiento era mucho mas calculado y su mirada maliciosa, sinembargo se sabia encantador y sabría sacarle la información que necesitaba.

El café al que la llevo era sencillo y apartado de la zona elegante de la ciudad, a la chica no parecía hacerle mucha gracia el lugar era evidente que ella esperaba algo...mejor, mas sofisticado, sinembargo lo oculto tras una sonrisa que aparentemente sabia utilizar muy bien.

-vienes seguido a este café?

-en realidad no salgo mucho, este lugar lo conocí hace mucho tiempo cuando recién llegue a Nueva York.

-donde vivias antes?

-en Londres, recién vine a America.

-Europa debe ser un lugar extinta, apuesto que Londres esta lleno de lugares elegantes donde solo la aristocracia puede acudir.

-puede ser un lugar interesante, y dime Sandy por que se mudo tu familia de Chicago?

-ideas de mi mama, la verdad no lo se muy bien.

-y no dejaron familia halla?

-algunos parientes

-ya veo, deben extrañarlos mucho

-no...pero mejor cuentame de ti, cuando comienza la obra en la que participaras?

-estrenamos en una semana, te gustaría venir?

-me encantaría, pero no puedo pagar por un lujo asi.

-no tienes por que pagar te dare un par de boletos, podrias invitar a tu madre o alguna hermana.

-de verdad? Oohh seria increíble - reía feliz ante los ojos atónitos de Terry, que encontraba la misma melodía que en la risa de Candy.

-puedes pasar a recogerlos a la taquilla del teatro, dejare tu nombre para que te los entreguen

-esto es increíble Terry te lo agradezco – tomo un sorbo de su bebida y miro al ingles nuevamente, mientras el no parpadeaba – sucede algo?

-no es solo que ... no es fácil encontrar gente con tanta alegría.

-es herencia, que puedo decir.

-de tu madre supongo...

-si...

-y cuantos hermanos dices que tienes?

-un hermano y una hermana.

-que bien... y ellos viven aquí?... en Nueva York quiero decir.

-Asi es...

-son menores que tu?

-Terruce... – sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules de Terry, sinembargo el pudo notar que la dulce mirada había desaparecido, su mirada era mas bien fria algo nuevo en ese rostro para el – por que tanto interés en mi familia?

-disculpa si fui grosero, pensé que nos estábamos conociendo, solo quice saber mas de ti pero si te incomoda... – Terry sabia perfectamente como atraer a una mujer, su arte de seduccion no había desaparecido, solo estaba oculto y tenia que desempolvarlo.

-no me incomoda...- trago saliva para entrar en sus cabales nuevamente y sonrió tan dulce e inocentemente como solía hacerlo. – pero no creo que mi vida sea interesante y definitivamente no te quiero aburrir.

-una chica con una sonrisa tan hermosa como la tuya jamas me aburriría. – sonrió de medio lado y la miro con intensión, sorprendiéndose que la rubia lejos de intimidarse o abochornarse le sonrió coqueta.

-eres un conquistador Terruce Granchester.

-decir la verdad no es coqueterías...

La charla los llevo de una cosa a otra, pero no volvió a merodear por el tema de su familia, no era el momento, intentaría otras formas, de lo que si estaba seguro era que no se daria por vencido., al terminar la cita intento llevarla a su casa pero ella se negó rotundamente, insistió en que la dejara nuevamente en el hospital donde la había recogido.

Había decidido no visitar a Susana, que el cielo se viniera abajo, pero su mente no soportaria verla en esa ocacion, estaba desconcertado con la similitud en apariencia de esa chica y su Candy, parecían tener el mismo carácter, pero en varias ocasiones ese día había visto como iba de una dulce mirada a una fría e inmisericorde, le habia recordado a Eliza por un momento, su corazón le decía que esa chica era la puerta para encontrar el origen de su pecosa, y aunque quería correr a ella y contarle...no podia ...no aun, no hasta que tuviera algo concreto, no la ilusionaria sin tener todas las cartas sobre la mesa, pensativo se acerco a la ventana de su apartamento para mirar el paisaje que pintaba un color ambar, el sol se despedia, pero volvería mas fuerte y brillante a la mañana siguiente, y así quiso pensar Terry que serian las cosas con Candy, volvería mas fuerte y reluciente a su vida.

Al dia siguiente Terry acudio al ensayo con una enigmática mirada en el rostro, que paso desapercibida para la mayoría de sus compañeros incluso para Robert Hataway, pero no para Karen, que sin dudarlo se acerco para comenzar a atosigarlo con mil preguntas, que no estaba seguro querer contestar.

-a donde te metiste Granchester, que casi puedo ver una sonrisa y eso no es lo que provoca la mujer dragón – lo miraba detenidamente rodeándolo para acosarlo.

-que te pasa Karen?

-no, que te pasa a ti...mirada brillosa, sonrisa en los labios y no hay mal humor... mmmmmjjjjj

-dejate de tonterias y ponte en tu papel, anda a ensayar – el director se acercaba para pedir que todos tomaran sus posiciones

-me tendrás que contar, ya veras...

el ensayo comenzo y tomo su curso normal mientras Terry se debatía entre compartir su información y sus sospechas con Karen, la verdad es que no aguantaba mas seguir con su plan y guardárselo para el solo, además que tenia que disimular ante Susana para no levantar sospecha, seria mucho para el, cuando el ensayo termino Karen se acerco al Ingles una vez mas para comenzar a interrogarlo.

-ahora si Granchester, o me dices que sucede o te torturare el resto del día, te seguiré como tu sombra.

-entonces alistate por que iremos a visitar a Susana – miro la cara que instintivamente hizo Karen al escuchar el nombre de su ...peor pesadilla, como ella solía llamarla.

-eso no es siquiera cerca de ser gracioso.

-lo es para mi...

-entonces haz de vivir en una carcajada, donde tu la visitas a diario.

-muy graciosa Claise, muy graciosa.

-anda dime, que te sucede

El castaño camino hasta su camerino y abrio la puerta, se dio la vuelta para encarar a su compañera, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a la pelirroja adentro de su camerino parada junto a el.

-sal de aqui Claise, tengo que cambiarme

-cambiate, no hay nada que quiera ver, así que sientete libre.

-Karen sal de aqui, tengo un poco de prisa, asi que no me hagas perder el tiempo.

-adonde vas?...veras a tu amigo otra vez?

-no te emociones demasiado, no volverás a ver a Albert.

Karen se tiro en el sillón con un puchero en el rostro y los brazos cruzados.

-por que, de verdad crees que tan mal partido soy.

-además de eso, el vive en Chicago ya te lo había dicho.

-entonces a donde vas?

-es un secreto.

-entre amigos no hay secretos... vamos dime

-no...por eso yo no tengo amigos.

-me estas negando como tu amiga? –lo miraba profundamente, sintiéndose de verdad un poco traicionada.

-no Clais, pero no puedo compartir con nadie lo que estoy haciendo...

-ahora si que tengo curiosidad, dime o te torturo. – se acerco a el intentándolo abrasar, sabia perfectamente que el castaño al igual que ella no era afecto a las demostraciones cariñosas, especialmente las físicas, asi que con amenazarlo con un abrazo, el se daría por vencido.

-si te comparto mi secreto, crees que podras ser discreta?

-lo prometo.

-esto es algo muy serio Karen, no puedes decir una palabra y ademas no haras nada, abolutamente nada que yo no te diga que hagas.

-huy que misterioso.

-Karen esto es serio.

-lo siento, te lo prometo.

-ve a cambiarte te espero en la puerta, lleva tus anteojos y una mascada.

-que misterio...

-Karen!

-hey, no seas tan enojon, solo dije " que misterio".

Salio del camerino del castaño y fue al suyo a cambiarse de ropa, no podia creer que habia convencido al gruñon de Granchester de inmiscuirla en sus asuntos dos veces consecutivas, se sentia feliz de haber mejorado sus artimañas de convencimiento.

Al subir al auto Karen comenzo a preguntar a donde iban y que harian, Terry se mantubo en silencio, no contesto a una sola de sus preguntas, Karen no podia entender aun el caracter voluble de su amigo, iba de la alegria al mutismo al mal humor, esperaba que de un momento a otro se pusiera de malas y comenzara a gritarle, tomo su bolso con fuerza, se tenia que preparar para salir corriendo de su auto y gritarle, que no volveria a salir con el nunca mas... como habia sucedido en el pasado, pero a diferencia de ello, Terry estaciono su auto frente al hospital y apago el motor.

-que hacemos aqui? – lo miraba intrigada.

-escuchame bien Karen, quiero que entres y preguntes por Sandra Perkins y le entregues este sobre.

-Queeee? Yo no soy tu mensajera.

-Karen dijiste que harias lo que te pidiera.

-si, pero eso no incluia servicio de mensajeria.

-haz lo que te pido, te estare esperando aqui, anda ponte tus lentes y entra.

-pero...

-ningun pero.

-si Susana se entera que te estoy cubriendo una aventurilla, me matara ...

-no es una aventura, cuando la veas entenderas, te estare eperando aqui.

-...- suspiro resignada y bajo del auto – no entiendo nada, pero mas te vale que todo esto valga la pena.

-si es lo que creo que es, vale mucho la pena.

Karen cubrio su cabello con la mascada y se puso sus anteojos mientra entraba a la recepcion del hospital.

-Buenas Tardes, necesito ver a Sandra Perkins, donde la puedo encontrar.

-...-la enfermera de la recepcion la miro extrañada se veia una mujer elegante, en que lio se habria metido esta vez esa chica. – Sandy esta... mire es la chica que viene ahi.

Karen volteo hacia donde la enfermera le señalaba, pero no miro nada mas que un carrito de limpieza y detras de el una delgada figura que lo empujaba , miro nuevamente a la enfermera incredula.

-hey Sandy te buscan!

Detras del carrito aparecio una rubia que se deciso de los guantes y se aproximo a Karen, que cuando la vio a simple vista no entendia el interes de Terry en ella.

-te vine a entregar esto, supongo que tu sabras que es y de quien viene – la miro detras de los lentes de arriba a abajo.

Sandy tomo el sobre y lo abrio, enseguida reconocio los boletos del teatro, esboso una sonrisa amplia y de la alegria se quito el paliacate con el que cubria su cabello, sus risos rubios salieron en total desorden enmarcando su rostro, miro fijamente a Karen y fue en ese momento que la peliroja entendio que hacia Terry ahi, su quijada se fue al suelo, mientra que con la mano derecha retiraba los lentes obscuros para mirar mejor a la chica.

-muchas gracias por traerme esto, puede agradecerle a Terry de mi parte, por favor.

-Candy?... – apenas en un murmullo logro pronunciar su nombre.

-como me llamo?

-Sandy... es tu nombre no?

La rubia la miro desconfiada, no entendio lo que dijo, pero no habia sido su nombre, la desconfianza la invadio y le agradecio una vez mas para salir de ahi, se sentia feliz por haber recibido sus boletos, asi que se dirigio a la cafeteria donde tomaria un descanzo.

Mientras Karen aun en Shock salio del hospital para encontrarse con Terry, que la esperaba en el auto, al que Karen entro apensa llego a el.

-pudiste verla?

-era...Candy, no la he visto en años, pero era ella – miraba a Terry desconsertada, buscando una respuesta.

-...- sin decir palabra, arranco su auto, esa era la reaccion que esperaba de su amiga, queria comprobar que no era el quien en su ancia de vivir con el recuerdo de su querida Candy estuviera sacando de contexto su criterio.

Llevo a Karen a una cafeteria muy pequeña y discreta los acogio en una mesa apartada y con acceso limitado, una vez sentados uno frente al otro, Karen miro al castaño, aun mostrando su asombro.

-quien es esa chica?

-no lo se, la conoci el sabado que acompañe a Susana a su terapia

-ella la vio?

-si, y trate de no darle importancia frente a ella, pero es imposible ignorar el hecho.

-que tiene que ver con Candy?

-aun no lo se, pero estoy segura que debe ser un familiar muy cercano

-ya le avisaste a ella.

-a Candy?, no aun no y no lo hare hasta que tenga la certeza de quien es Sandy

-como es que piensas averiguarlo? Contrataras un investigador?

-no... estoy acercandome a ella para poder saber su origen y encontrar el lazo que la uniria con Candy.

-me estas diciendo que estas saliendo con ella.

Terry que miraba un punto fijo, volteo su mirada a Karen que lo miraba incredula, hizo una mueca muy parecido a una sonrisa y despues de un leve suspiro, se decidio a contarle.

-Sali con ella el domingo y trate de averiguar, pero se nego a hablarme de su familia, no quice insistir, pero la invite al estreno.

-Terry estas jugando con fuego, no puedes entusiasmar a esa chica solo para averiguar lo que quieres correr a contarle a Candy, te vas a meter en un lio, no solo con Susana, sino con esa chica y con Candy por si fuera poco.

-se lo que estoy haciendo, yo no estoy conquistando a Sandy ni trato de volver con Candy, solo quiero ayudarla a encontrarse con su pasado, no lo harias tu?

-si lo haria, pero no en los terminos que tu lo estas haciendo.

-y cuales son esos terminos?

-utilizando a esa chica y quiza hasta haciendola creer algo que no es, ella esta ilusionandose, lo vi en sus ojos, Terry debes de cambiar de tactica.

-si! Y que sugieres?

-contratar un detective priado, un profesional.

-no, esto lo tengo que averiguar yo, se lo debo a Candy y quiero ser yo quien lo averigue.

-te llevara mas tiempo y...

-Claise te comparti mi secreto para que me apoyaras no para que me criticaras y me hicieras las cosas mas dificiles, no me hagas arrepentirme de involucrarte en mis asuntos.

-...-Karen era tan orgullosa como su amigo, por un momento sintio el impulso de ponerse de pie y salir de la cafeteria y gritarle que se las arreglara como pudiera, que no se volveria a meter en sus asuntos, sinembargo una chispa la hizo quedarse clavada en el asiento, el hecho que Terry la hubiera envuelto en sus asuntos significaba que le tenia un gran aprecio y si era sincera con ellas misma, el era una persona muy importante en su vida haria cualquier cosa por el, asi que respiro profundo y lo miro a los ojos – no quiero complicar las cosas, solo te estoy dando mi punta de vista, pero esta bien haremos las cosas a tu manera, solo recuerda que si no salen bien, yo te lo adverti.

-lo recordare – su rostro se relajo un poco mas – asi que, el siguiente paso sera volver a invitarla a salir, pero esta vez la llevare hasta su casa.

-y si me presentas como tu novia, ella sabra que solo la buscas como amigo...

-no, ella debe sentir confianza, ademas tu crees que no lee los periodicos? Bien sabra de la existencia de Susana.

-esta bien casanova, haya tu si quieres romper el corazon de toda la familia de Candy.

-ese fue un golpe muy bajo

-vamos se mas fuerte, lo que estas haciendo te traera consecuencias mas graves que mi lengua venenosa.

-al menos lo reconoces.

-no lo reconozco, es solo que se que es lo que dirias.

-buena salida Claise

salieron de la cafeteria hasta el auto para llevara a Karen hasta su casa, depues manejo hasta la casa de Susana, no la habia visto en un par de dias, por lo que sabia que seria una visita llena de dramatismo...

Continuara...

* * *

Hola Chicas lindas que pasan por aqui y me hacen el honor de leer el capitulo # 2 de Antitesis, espero que les este gustando.

Mis queridas amigas que se han tomado el tiempo para detenerse y regalarme un review, les agradezcon desde el fondo de mi corazon, cada palabra que recibo de ustedes me llena de emocion y alegria, GRACIAS.

rosatella. Te prometo que juntare a la parejita, pero no se lo que saldra de ahi...

algiario querida amiga, jamas tome tu comentario a mal, por el contrario estoy agradecida por tu mension, asi puedo entregarles un trabajo mejor hecho.

Mimie Grandchester. A mi me encanta torurar a Susi, gozo con hacerla soñar y solatarla desde lo alto...soy mala =P

Elisa-Grandchester, un millon de gracias por tus palabras, me sonrojas...te prometo "tratar" de no hacerla sufrir mucho, pero mmmmm no estoy segura todavia de su destino.

A todos los ojitos que decidieron pasar en silencio, les agradezco, las veo pasar y me animan a seguir y si algun dia se animan a dejar un comentario, un saludo, un reclamo, siempre seran bienvenidos y el anonimato es igualmente recibido, reconocido y atesorado.

Pase una linda semana y mucho animo conlo que hagan, yo les mando un abrazo y un caluroso saludo. Liz


	4. Capitulo 3 Sandy

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Sandy**_

-Terry...-la cara de la rubia se ilumino apenas lo vio, queria aventarsele al cuello por no haberla visitado en esos dias, pero por el contrario le sonrio y trato de ser tan melosa como siempre

-hola Susi, como estas?

-he estado muy triste, no habias venido a verme...temia que algo te hubiera sucedido o que...

-que Susi ?

-que no vendrias mas a verme

-bien sabes que eso no sucedera.

-tengo tanto miedo que un dia simplemente no vuelvas – sus manos cubrieron su rostro para ocultar sus lagrimas, mientras su cuerpo se convulcionaba por el llanto.

-a que viene eso Susana – se acerco a ella para tomar su mano entre las suyas.

-crees que no me doy cuenta?, hay tantas chicas lindas a tu alrededor y tu estas atado a esta silla junto a mi, se que tarde o temprano alguna de ellas ganara tu atencion y tu...corazon.

-cuales chicas, Susana no crees un mundo que no existe, yo solo voy al teatro y de ahi vengo aqui contigo, de que chicas hablas.

-de tus admiradoras y de las chicas que pudieras conocer, en algun momento veras que es inutil seguir con una liciada como yo.

-Susi no comiences con cosas que no nos llevan a ningun lado, por ahora aqui estoy y no hay nada que debas temer.

-si tan solo nos casaramos, sabria de verdad que no me dejaras...

-...- Terry odiaba cuando lo acorralaba, no soportaba sus escenas dramaticas.

-lo ves, nunca haz pensado en casarte conmigo – su llanto se hizo mas profundo.

-Susi, nos casaremos ya lo sabes.

-cuando, dime cuando.

-cuando termine la temporada de la obra que voy a estrenar hablaremos.

-casemonos cuando la temporada termine.

-Susi, no hay prisa tu tienes que terminar las terapias para tu protesis y yo no se cuanto durara la gira de esta obra, no nos apresuremos, dejemos que estos proyectos terminen- Terry ya no encontraba mas escusas para dejar el tema de lado. – vamos Susi, no te pongas asi, eso no te hara bien.

-esta bien Terry, si no quieres no hablamos mas del tema – limpio sus lagrimas y le dio una sonrisa fingida.

-asi esta mejor, - suspiro aliviado apenas perceptible se sento en el sofa y la miro por un largo rato en el que ella estubo hablando de un sin fin de cosas que el jamas se entero, su mente estaba fija en Sandy y como obtener mas informacion de ella, tenia que verla nuevamente pero no estaba seguro de que pretexto usar o si solo debia ir al hospital y pedir la direccion de su casa, tenia que conocer a su familia...

-si vendras verdad Terry? – Susana lo miraba con ojos espectantes.

-como?

-no me estabas escuchando?

-claro que si...

-entonces... vendras?

-si tratare.

-de verdad me gustaria que vieras mis progresos...

la voz de Susana retumbaba en su mente muy lejos, la miraba y trataba de sonreir, pero no escuchaba una palabra de lo que ella decia, despues de mas de una hora decidio que habia sido suficiente.

-Susi, lo mejor sera que descanses ya es tarde y yo tambien tendre que levantarme mañana muy temprano. – se puso de pie para no darle tiempo a la rubia de sacar una mas de sus artimañas.

-vendras mañana verdad?...- los ojos de Susana se abrieron suplicantes mientras su mano trataba de alcanzar la de su querido Terry.

-claro que si, estare puntual, ahora descansa...- beso su mano y salio de la casa sin detenerse a escuchar las palabras de la rubia, que con desespero trataba de llamar su atencion y acercarlo a ella.

Terry salio de casa de Susana directo a su casa, tenia tantas cosas que pensar y que planear... estaba seguro que Sandy no le diria nada, asi que lo mejor seria que el actuara por su cuenta, no queria esperar tanto tiempo, al dia siguiente despues del ensayo la seguiria del hospital hasta su casa.

La media noche marcaba en los relojes y el castaño aun no podia cerrar los ojos, su mente seguia elaborando planes y dialogos para obtener lo que necesitaba, Candy estaria tan feliz que no podia retrasar mas sus planes ya queria verla radiante por la noticia de haber encontrado a su familia...

El sol de la mañana acariciaba el rostro de Terry que se habia quedado dormido muy cerca de la madrugada y ahora sentia los estragos de la desvelada, aun somnoliento abrio los ojos lentamente, deslumbrandose por el brillo del sol, con lentitud miro el reloj, ya habia pasado media hora desde que el ensayo hubiera comenzado, dejando el cansancio atrás se levanto de la cama como resorte, lavo su cara y a medio vestir salio de su casa corriendo rumbo al ensayo, en su carrera olvido los lentes y la gorra que lo ayudaban a camuflagear su identidad, corrio calle abajo hasta llegar al teatro, como era costumbre un grupo de curiosos merodeaban la entrada principal, dio la vuelta una cuadra antes para llegar por la parte trasera, unos pasos antes vio la graciosa figura de una chica rubia brincado frente a una ventana tratando de ver lo que habia dentro, sonrio y se acerco lentamente a ella para sorprenderla.

-esto es propiedad privada señorita... – la rubia se quedo helada en una pieza, volteando lentamente hasta la voz que le habia sorprendido, esboso su mejor sonrisa y encaro a su verdugo, encontrandose con una sonrisa burlona y unos ojos chispeantes azul zafiro.

-me asustaste – su entonacion fue mas de reclamo que de admiracion soltando una carcajada tras sus palabras.

El sonido de la risa de Sandy hizo estremecer a Terry llevandolo hasta otros años de su vida en escocia, la electricidad que sintio viajar por todo su cuerpo lo lleno de una subita alegria que no sentia en los ultimos años.

-tu que haces aquí? Se supone que deberias estar halla dentro...no aquí asustando indefensas señoritas...

-bueno...en realidad me parece que la indefensa señorita tampoco deberia estar aquí espiando propiedad privada...creo hoy tenias turno en el hospital no es cierto...

-ho...bueno...yo...yo, - Sandy se enredaba en sus palabras y despues de ser la que tenia el control, termino bajo el dominio sel actor.

-lo sabia! Te escapaste del trabajo para venir aquí...a espiar.

-eso no es cierto, no me escape...por que nunca llegue mande un mensajero con una nota avisando que estoy enferma y vine a buscarte para agradecerte lo de los boletos...

-asi que rompiendo las reglas he?

-si pero lo hice para agradecerte a ti

la mente de Terry fue golpeada por los recuerdos del pasado, en aquel entonces cuando Candy salio del colegio a buscar las medicinas que el necesitaba , habia reaccionado tan grosero ante las palabras de Candyaun recordaba su burda respuesta " no me impongas el agradecimiento" , que orgulloso y tonto habia sido, no repetiria el error, esta vez enmendaria su inmadurez.

-pues te lo agradezco, no crei ser merecedor de tan noble gesto, mira que dejar tu dia de trabajo por mi...dejame pensar...si, eso es, los dos estamos fuera del trabajo de todas formas asi que, que te parece si nos tomamos el dia libre juntos?

-de verdad! ? –el grito de emocion de Sandy hizo sonreir involuntariamente a Terry llenandolo de la vivacidad de antaño.

-antes de que nos vallamos, toca el timbre y dile al conserge que "Terry no podra asistir al ensayo el dia de hoy,por que esta enfermo y tomara el dia para reposar".

-pero el vigilante ya me hecho de aqui hace rato..- la sonrisa picara de la rubia salio a relucir.

-eres una revoltosa, pero dile que no te dio oportunidad de darle el mensaje.

-esta bien dejame intentarlo, solo espero no reirme a la mitad de la frase.

-piensa que es tu prueba para un papel importante.

La rubia se puso seria y toco el timbre, un hombre de edad mediana aparaecio en la puerta donde la rubia trataba de disimular sus nervios y de ignorar a Terry que la miraba escondido tras unas cajas.

Con seriedad en su rostro la rubia repitio palabra por palabra al terminar dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar, el conserge se habia quedado en una pieza, despues de tantos años de conocer a Terry era la primera vez que faltaba a un ensayo algo grave de verdad debia pasarle para que se ausentara, despues de un momento cerro la puerta y corrio a avisarle al señor Hataway que no sabia si preocuparse o enojarse por la actitid de su actor estelar, por su parte Karen estaba muy sorprendida por el comportamiento de su amigo, sienmbargo tomo su lado y hablo con Robert, ya lo buscaria despues para averiguar que sucedia con el.

-Robert, no te enojes con Terry, yo ayer lo deje con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un poco afiebrado, tal vez hoy por la mañana se sintio peor, es mejor que descanse para que este listo para el estreno.

-no lo defiendas Karen, todos sabemos quien es Terry.

-exactamente Robert, todos sabemos que el nunca ha fallado a un ensayo y tampoco es un irresponsable, tiene un caracter imposible y una actitud reprochable, pero su dedicacion nadie la puede juzgar.

Robert Hataway no dijo nada solo miro a Karen levantando una ceja de reto

-tal vez tengas razon en lo que dices, pero solo hace falta una vez para que una reputacion se venga abajo y si tan interesada estas en Terruce asegurate que este aqui mañana muy puntual, ahora vamos a ensayar.

Karen no contesto nada, prefirio morderse la lengua y amenazar mentalmente a Terry, mas le valia que apareciera al dia siguiente con una muy buena escusa.

Terry por su parte no media ya las consecuancias y la gravedad de lo que hacia, para el lo mas importante era conseguir la informacion que necesitaba y regresar a Candy, aun no entendia que todo lo que hacia era crear un pretexto lo suficientemente grande para acercarse a Candy sin que ella no lo hechara de su vida y por el contrario estubiera tan agradecida que le permitiera quedarse junto a ella ...

Habian decidio ir Central Park, caminaban uno al lado del otro, aun se reian de la cara del conserge y del jalon que le dio Terry a la rubia cuando esta al darle la espalda y caminar un par de pasos solto la carcajada.

-ya desayunaste?

-solo un cafe.

-vamos por unos sandwiches y comeremos en el parque.

-si tengamos un pic nic – la amplia sonrisa de Terry se acorto al escuchar esas palabras, era como si escuchara a su tarzan pecosa nuevamente, sin pensar en nada mas que en los recuerdos y en su pecosa rodeo los hombros de Sandy en un abrazo mientras cruzaban la calle.

Sandy no podia dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que era en haber conocido a nada menos que Terruce Granchester y que el se hubiera fijado en ella, aun no podia entender que era lo que el buscaba en ella, pero no le importaba mientras el la buscara que mas daba el motivo, el era un joven buenmozo, famoso y con mucho dinero, sin mencionar que se sentia a su lado muy agusto como si lo conociera de toda la vida...habia quimica entre ellos o almenos era lo que ella pensaba.

-estos emparedados estan deliciosos

-ya lo creo que te gustaron, no alcance mas que la mitad de uno.

-hey...no es mi culpa que seas tan lento.

-o tu demasiado glotona

-eso lo pagaras...- como si supiera sus exactos movimientos Terry salio corriendo por entre los arboles con la rubia tras de el.

Como un par de chiquillos pasaron corriendo uno tras otro hasta que con habiles movimientos Terry subio a un arbol, suponiendo que ella vendria tras el, pero para su sorpresa Sandy no hizo ni el mas minimo intento de subir por el contrario se quedo parada con la vista hacia arriba buscando sus ojos.

-eso no se vale, sera mejor que bajes y enfrentes en tierra las consecuencias.

-me vas a decir que no sabes trepar un arbol?

-claro que no, no soy un chico...

-pues tendras que aprender, asi que sube

-claro que no, las chicas no hacemos esas cosas, mejor baja de ahi

-si quieres que baje tendras que venir por mi

-entonces te quedaras ahi, por que no pienso subir- la rubia le dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar alejandose del castaño, Terry la llamo un par de veces pero esta no le respondio y siguio caminando.

De un brinco bajo y corrio hasta ella para sujetarla por el brazo.

-vamos no te enojes, pense que seria divertido subir al arbol.

-pues a mi no me lo parece.

-esta bien pero no te molestes...

la rubia le sonrio coqueta, algo que Terry no estaba acostumbrado a ver en ese rostro, lo que lo hacia desequilibrarse y perder la concentracion.

-no sera tan facil...

-ya veo que eres una chica dificil de complacer.

-no tanto...un helado compensaria el agravio.

Terry no pudo mas que sonreir y ofrecer su brazo a la rubia para ir en busca del helado, lo encontraron cerca del zoologico por donde pasearon mientras comian su helado.

-esta bueno tu helado?

-si muy bueno – Sandy miraba el helado del castaño como si fuera una chiquilla tras el vidrio de una dulceria

-si te doy algo del mio me darias del tuyo?

El rostro de Terry se transformo por completo ante las palabras de la joven que lo miraba coqueta e inocente a la vez.

-por que? No te gusto el tuyo?

-si mucho, pero quiero saber a que sabe el tuyo.

-a vainilla ...a que otra cosa podria saber?

-a ti... – la mirada de la rubia lo hipnotizaba y lo invitaba a jugar su juego.

-...- Terry no esperaba ese comportamiento por lo que no sabia como salir del atoyadero, sin pensarlo mas estiro su mano y le dio a probar el helado a la rubia que con coqueteria lamio el helado, sin esperarse que Terry terminaria por embarrarle todo el helado en la boca las mejillas y la nariz, Sandy trato de gritar pero tubo que ahogar el chillido entre el frio y espeso helado de vainilla, sin pensarlo mas Terry dio un par de pasos atras y se preparo para hechar a correr, pero Sandy se quedo inmobil por un momento, desconsertando a Terry haciendolo bajar la guardia y cuando mas distrido estaba solo sintio el frio que se estrello en su ojo y parte de su pelo, la rubia le habia lanzado su helado con la punteria perefcta.

-te gusto Territo? Sabe rico no?

-eso fue a traicion...

-mira quien habla.

Rieron y difrutaron de su dia como hacia mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos lo hacia, habia sido reconfortante la compañia del otro, Terry se habia relajado y olvidado de su vida triste y gris, pudo saborear la felicidad de antes, habia corrido por su cuerpo la felicidad de la que no gozaba en años, se sentia feliz y esperanzado, no necesitaba mas pruebas ni mas señas esa chica era identica a Candy fisicamente, su risa, sus bromas, su actitud, su energia, su alegria, era sin duda la misma sangre que llenaba las venas de su pecosa, estaba tan cerca de ella, su sueño largamente acariciado se acercaba, no le importaba mas nada que regresar a ella, abandonaria el teatro a Susana, despues del dia que habia pasado, no entendia como habia pasado tanto tiempo seco y en la amargura de su infelicidad.

Sandy estaba desbordante de felicidad, habia pasado un dia feliz al lado del hombre mas deseado de Nueva York y por si fuera poco, el la trataba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, su vida habia sido tan dificil que estaba convencida que esto era el pago a sus dias de pobresa y penurias, no queria pensar que tenia que regresar a un cuarto lleno de miseria y carencias, estaba cansada de arrastrar dia a dia la necesitad de hasta lo mas minimo, su sueldo y el de su madre apenas alcanzaban para pagar la escuela de sus hermanos y la renta del cuarto que alquilaban, ella no podia conformarse con lo que tenian y sonreir a la vida como si fuera feliz, a veces odiaba a sus padres por haberlos arrastrado a la vida que tenian.

Al atardecer Terry insistio en llevar a Sandy hasta su casa pero esta se nego rotundamente sin siquiera dejarle una oportunidad de insistir.

-no entiendo por que te niegas a que te acompañe, crei que eramos amigos.

-por esa amistad que hablas te pido que no insistas, prefiero que me dejes aqui.

-pues no creo que sea justo, tu sabes donde encontrarme y yo no se donde buscarte.

-en el hospital, siempre que quieras me encontraras ahi.

-esta bien Sandy si no confias en mi no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

-no seas melodramatico, que ya se que eres actor y estas escenas no me conmueven.

-te equivocas no es ningun drama, de verdad me gustaria que me dejaras acercarme mas a ti, quisiera saber de ti conocerte.

-por que Terry? Por que quieres acercarte a mi?, por que quieres saber de mi? Yo solo soy la chica que limpia el hospital, hay cientos de chicas hermosas que caerian a tus pies apenas las miraras, chicas refinadas de sociedad, por que habrias de fijarte en una chica humilde y sencilla como yo, cual es tu interes en mi?

-muy simple, me gusta tu forma de ser, tu caracter me gustaria tener una amistad contigo, pero creo que yo no soy de la clase de persona que te interesa frecuentar...

- disculapme Terry, es que es extraño que un hombre tan famoso y con tantas oportunidades se fije en alguien tan sencillo como yo.

-dejame probarte que estas equivocada y que podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos sin importar quien eres tu y quien soy yo, no tienes que preocuparte que solo busco una amistad, no pienso seducirte ni aprovecharme de ti.

-... – Sandy lo miro profundamente moviendo los pensamientos de Terry una vez mas - gracias por todo Terry, lo mejor sera que nos despidamos aqui, no me sentiria muy comoda llevandote a mi casa no es un lugar digno de ti...

-esta bien Sandy no insistire, pero soy sincero cuando digo qu eme gustaria conocer a tu familia

-no te compliques...no hay nada interesante que conocer en mi familia, somos un grupo de gente pobre y con una historia muy ...dificil , no tiene interes alguno...- su mirada se habia apagado y su sonrisa ya no relucia.

-te vere en el estreno y como muestra de mi amistad te dedicare mi actuacion.

-sere la que mas fuerte aplauda entonces...

-mejor nos despedimos antes de que obscuresca, no quiero que andes por ahi en la noche – tomo su mano para depositar un suave beso, haciendo que el corazon de la chica se acelerara.

-adios Terry.

Ambos comenzaron su camino de regreso a casa, con sus cabezas ebullendo con sentimientos muy diferentes, para Sandy era la primera vez que alguien la trataban con tanta delicadeza e interes, asi que sentia que flotaba sinembargo no dejaria que el humo llenara su cabeza, tomaria lo que le dieran sin exponer nada de ella.

Por su parte Terry se debatia entre dar la vuelta y seguir a Sandy hasta su casa, pero no queria hechar a perder lo que llevaba ganado y todo por su impaciencia, soñaba con el dia que corriera a Candy para darle la gran noticia, por que sin duda ella pertenecia a esa familia, Sandy era identica a su pecosa lo unico que era diferente y lograba desestabilizar al castaño era la coqueteria de Sandy, no estaba acostumbrado a las sonrisas e insinuaciones en ese rostro asi que esa nueva faceta lograba mover sus cimientos.

Pensando en la felicidad de tener cada dia mas cerca a su Candy, descubrio que ya nada le importaba, ni el teatro ni Susana, nada importaba mas que recuperar a Candy, el dia que le regresara a su familia ya no podria rechazarlo y entonces haria hasta lo imposible para retenerla a su lado para siempre, renunciaria a todo si era necesario, su sonrisa iba en aumento al imaginar toda la escena, sin sentirlo habia llegado hasta su departamento donde una chica lo esperaba sentada en las escaleras con una cara llena de furia.

-que haces aqui?

-vine asegurarme que estes vivo, para que yo pueda matarte...

-a que se debe el mal humor?

-a que tube que soportar el reto de Robert, que ademas me sugirio hacer de enfermera y asegurarme que los dos acudieremos al ensayo mañana.

-...-Terry paso junto a Karen y beso su mejilla siguiendo escalera arriba – por eso te quiero, ven sube te invito un te.

-crees que con un te me compensaras todo el mal dia que vivi hoy, al menos tendras que llevarme a cenar. – Karen habia entrado al departamento de Terry que habia ido hasta su closet revolviendolo freneticamente.- y no me haz dicho con quien estuviste.

-y como estuvo el ensayo?

-igual que siempre Robert de mal humor y el director gritandonos, y dime como pasaste tu dia tu?

-...- Terry sin mas aviso se quito la camisa dejando su torso desnudo frente a Karen.

-que te pasa Granchester? Ponte algo encima – la castaña volteo su mirada a otro lado mientras lanzaba un cojin al castaño, atinandole justo a su cabeza.

-por dios Clais, los dos sabemos muy bien que haz visto mas que esto

-eres un majadero, pero de igual forma no dejare que me saque de mis casillas y mejor contestame, con quien estuviste todo el dia mientras yo ponia la cara por ti.

-levantate de ese sillon Clais y toma tus cosas.

-ahora me vas a hechar de tu departamento?, es lo unico que me faltaba...- Terry tomo la mano de Karen y casi la arrastro hasta la salida.

-tienes delirio de persecucion Clais, te llevo a cenar a donde tu quieras.

-mmm vas por buen camino , ahora solo te falta decirme con quien estuviste

-Sandy... – los dos subieron al auto para dirigirse al restaurante favorito de Karen.

-Terry estas jugando con fuego

-yo creo que estoy cerca de conseguir algo

-si un problema con esa chica y hasta con Candy...

-es tan parecida a ella, no te imaginas las similitudes que existen, hoy fui un dia tan increible, tenia tantos años que no dusfrutaba un helado o una conversacion, hoy entendi que necesito a Candy para seguir, el teatro no tiene significado sin la sonrisa de esa pecosa.

-jamas crei poder conocer al verdadero Terry, pero creeme que me conmueve ser testigo de esto...se que estas buscando tu felicidad pero no quiero que cometas erores que se lleven esa esperanza.

-se cual es tu miedo pero hoy le he dejado claro que no busco nada mas que una amistad en ella.

-espero que no te equivoques, por que bastante lastimada esta Candy...

-lo se y por eso trato de no hacer una locura y seguir a Sandy a su casa o decir algo prematuro

-estas loco Terry, pero dime cual es el siguiente paso?

-no lo se...lo de hoy no estaba planeado simplemente se dio.

-pues procura mantenerme en el circulo asi podre ayudarte cuando te metas en problemas.

-entonces tendre que gastar todos mis ahorros en estas cenas, para mantenerte contenta...

-no! me cobrare de otra manera

-suena mas aterrador..

-ya pensare como cobrarte, por ahora solo te ayudare a controlarte.

Por su parte Sandy llegaba a su casa con una sonrisa que se borraba a cada paso que la acercaba a su realidad, la miseria que la rodeaba la deboraba, no soportaba esa pobresa y la depresion constante de su madre, de quien siempre habia escuchado la historia de ser una chica alegre y optimista, pero desde que ella recordaba siempre la habia visto llorar y lamentarse por todos los sucesos de su vida, cargaba en sus hombros una pesada loza de tristeza y preocupacion, a pesar de ser una mujer joven aun, se veia avejentada y su brillo natural se habia ido junto a su felicidad desde que le habian arrebatado a su pequeña años atrás.

-eres tu Sandy?

-si mama ya regrese.

-a donde estuviste toda la tarde? saliste del hospital hace varias horas...estaba preocupada por ti.

-no tienes que preocuparte por mi y tampoco tienes que vigilar cada paso que doy, estoy bien y es lo que cuenta.

-cada dia estas mas imposile.

-entonces deja de tratar de mantenerme atada a esta "casa", no soporto el sofoco que hay aquí, tu estaras resignada a esta miseria, pero yo no pienso quedarme a vivir la misma vida que tu llevaste.

-Sandy no le hables asi a mama

-tu no te metas Megan, esto no es asunto tuyo.

-por que no te vuelves a donde estabas, siempre que llegas comienzan la peleas, no puedes vivir en paz?

-si te sientes el hombre de la casa, por que no comienzas a trabajar y te haces cargo de esta familia?

-ya basta los tres, son hermanos no enemigos, sientense que vamos a cenar

-cenen ustedes yo no quiero la misma sopa de ayer.

Dio la vuelta y se encerro en la unica habitacion que habia donde todos compartian el descanso nocturno., despues de unos minutos su madre entro sentandose en la cama donde reposaba su hija mayor.

-que sucede contigo Sandy? Por que estas tan enojada ultimamente?

-...- miro a su madre con rabia y reproche obteniendo a cambio la mirada dulce y maternal de su madre.- estoy harta de esta pobreza, de esta vida mediocre

-no pienses asi, date cuenta que a pesar de nuestras carencias aun tenemos una familia.

-cuando hemos sido una familia? Tu siempre vives con el recuerdo de ...alguien que no volvera nunca y papa ...el prefirio morir siendo un heroe, de que familia hablas? cuando hemos sido realmente felices?

-podemos serlo ahora, tengo a mis hijos conmigo, bueno a casi todos mis hijos...

-por que no dejas de hablar de alguien que tal vez ni siquiera este viva, dejala ir...

-ella esta viva, yo lo se ...lo siento

-pero no esta aquí, vive por los que estamos aquí, ella tal vez tenga una mejor vida que nosotros...

-Sandy ella es tu hermana, no puedes hecharla de nuestras vidas, el que no este aquí no significa que no exista, tal vez algun dia ella vuelva a nosotras.

-eso no va a suceder nunca, sino la encontraron cuando se perdio menos ahora.

-ella no se perdio, la robaron... Crisntin la robo

-no puedes acusar a la tia Cristi por algo que no sabes si en realidad sucedió.

-no defiendas a esa mujer que lo unico que ha hecho es destruir nuestras vidas.

-pues a mi siempre me ha tratado muy bien.

-no seguiras en contacto con ella verdad?

-...- Sandy miro a su madre sin contestar a su pregunta, recostandose dandole la espalda.

-esa mujer no es una buena influencia para ti...

-estoy cansada mama.

-esta bien descansa, pero piensa bien lo que estas haciendo...

Sandy cerro los ojos para ignorar a su madre que solo avandono la habitacion, por su mente corrian todas las desventuras de su vida, desde los primeros meses de vida se sintio relegada por una hermana gemela que ni siquiera existia fisicamente en el seno de su familia, siempre vio a su madre llorar por "la desaparecida" como ella solia llamrle, su padre se convirtio en un hombre callado y frio, solo recordaba una etapa buena, cuando sus padres trataron de rehacer sus vidas y tuvieron a Matt cuando ellas solo tenia cuatro años y 2 años despues a Meg, todo parecia que mejoraba, pero entonces su padre tenia que hacerse el heroe interponiendose en una pelea entre su tia Cristi y el hombre con el que alguna vez estuvo compremetida, solo encontrando la muerte, desde entonces su vida habia sido un infierno, la pobreza llego arrebatandoles lo poco que poseian viviendo en casa de Cristin que le hacia la vida miserable a su madre y en ocaciones maltrataba a su hermanos menores, teniendola solo a ella como su sobrina favorita, pero siempre envenenandola contra su madre, al final Maggy decidio tomar a sus hijos y llevarselos lo mas lejos que pudiera, llegando a Nueva York donde apenas lograban sobrevivir.

Maggy habia salido de la habiatacion dejando a su hija atrás, Cristin no solo le habia arrebatado a una de sus hijas sino a las dos, siempre se aseguro de amargar el corazon de Sandy alejandola de ella.

Ceno con sus hijos en silencio con el dolor atravesado en el pecho, una vez en la cama penso nuevamente como cada noche en el dulce rostro de su pequeña, eran tan pocos los recuerdos que tenia de ella, pero lo suficientes para mantenerla viva en su mente y su corazon, como cada noche elevaba sus oraciones para pedir por sus hijos y muy especialmente por su pequeña.

_-buenas noches querida Candy..._

Muy lejos de ahí Candy miraba el techo de su habitacion mientras pensaba en la mirada azul de Terry, tenia tantas ganas de verlo de escuchar sus pesadas bromas y reflejarse en el azul de su mirar, quiza debia escuchar lo que Albert decia y hacer contacto con el, pero...no queria interponerse entre el y Susana ni causar un problema entre ellos, lo mejor era seguir como estaba, el dolor y la frustracion de su separacion habia amainado mucho, por que abrir la herida nuevamente, se rodo a su costado y cerro los ojos recordando la ultima vez que lo habia visto, sintio sus brazos rodeandole nuevamente la cintura, la calidez de sus lagrimas sobre su cuello, su aroma e irremediablemente el dolor al romper los sueños y las ilusiones de una vida juntos, trago saliva con el mismo sabor amargo de los recuerdos, por eso siempre huia de esa figura tan querida por ella, por que no le gustaba terminar llorando por algo que no tenia remedio y le causaba tanto dolor.

Ya entrada la madrugada Candy cayo en un profundo sueño, que inevitablemente la habia llevado a soñadar con Terry y el despertar habia sido desepcionante como siempre, se levanto de la cama tratando de dejar el malestar entre las sabanas y despues de cambiar sus pijamas por el atuendo del dia, bajo con su esplendorosa sonrisa como cada mañana.

-buen dia Albert

-Buen dia Candy, que sorpresa tu despierta tan temprano?

-tengo un dia muy largo asi que decidi comenzar temprano

-eso si es una sorpresa, con lo dormilona que eres jamas pense vivir para ver este cambio

-eres un pesado.

-no te enojes y para compensarte te llevara al trabajo

-voy a la universidad tengo que preparar unas clases y despues voy al hospital

-sigues con tus manias de llenarte de trabajo para no pensar?

-solo quiero llenar mi tiempo productivamente, quedarme aquí sentada no me hara ningun bien

-hola a todos buenos dias- Archie entraba al comedor interrumpiendo la conversacion de los rubios.

- que sorpresa verte levantada tan temprano , especialmente cuando estas de vacaciones. – Archie miro relajado a Candy que queria acuchillarlo con la mirada por su comentario

Albert voltio su mirada a la rubia interrogante, sus planes del dia sonaban a cualquier otro dia de la semana, una vez mas estaba encerrandose en su caparazon, no le gustaba la actitud de su pupila, ni el que tenia tantas responsabilidades y compromisos se entregaba tan fielmente al trabajo.

-asi que no me ibas a decir que estas de vacaciones.?

-no me parecio relevante, pero ahora ya lo sabes – la mirada de Candy se dirigio directo a Archie que ingoro la ostilidad de su prima para concentrarse en el plato de fruta que le habian servido

-y que planes tienes?

-quiero avanzar unas clases asi que me podran encontrar en la biblioteca de la unversidad si me necesitan

-que te parece si mejor me acompañas al viaje que tengo que hacer, salimos mañana y regresamos el domingo de la proxima semana

-mmmm...creo que mejor continuo con mis planes.

-date una oportunidad de distraerte, animate y acepta mi invitacion

-a donde vas?

-a la costa este

-a que ciudad?

-que mas da a donde, tu solo di que si, o que? le tienes miedo a algo? – la voz socarrona de Archie, hizo hervir la sangre de la rubia especialmente con la frase final

-por que no mejor terminas tu desayuno y te vas al trabajo antes de que se te haga tarde. – la voz de Candy se habia tornado molesta y algo seria.

-no empiecen, piensalo Candy tal vez un aire diferente te sentaria bien y al regresar estarias con mas energias para continuar tu rutina.

-creo que no estoy preparada para ...viajar.

-Candy...se que no quieres que me entrometa en tus asuntos, pero ya es hora que enfrentes tus fantasmas, eres la unica que no quiere aceptar lo que te esta pasando, todos a tu alrededor lo vemos y aunque no comentemos nada, no significa que no sepamos lo que hay en esa rubia cabecita y en ese corazon - Archie le decia a Candy lo que no se habia atrevido a decir en meses, pero ya era tiempo de hacer despertar a su amiga- tienes que recuperar a la Candy que perdiste en Nueva York, ve y encuentrala.

-...- Candy miraba a Archie con ojos llorosos, no podia negar que el tenia razon. Pero no encontraba la valentia de antaño para volvera sufrir todo ese dolor.

-Archie deja que Candy decida por ella sola...

-no me pidas que no me meta Albert, por que aunque respeto las desiciones de Candy, no estoy de acuerdo enla forma en la que se esta consumiendo, levantate y lucha por lo que quieras hacer Candy, ve y enfrenta tu realidad, corta de una vez por todas las cadenas que te atan. Olvida o recupera, pero hazlo ya...

Candy se levanto de su asiento y salio del comedor en total silencio con los ojos humedecidos y el alma apretada, las palabras de Archie habian hecho eco en ella, tenia que enfrentarse a ella misma y a ese sentimiento que no podia dejar ir, tal vez viendo a Terry nuevamente podria deshacer ese nudo que la ataba y al lado de Albert seria la mejor obscion, recargada en el borde de la fuente dejo su llanto fluir, sintiendo el miedo que la arropaba y por fin decidio encarar lo que seguia carcomiendo su interior.

Las fuertes manos de Albert la tomaron por los hombros a su espalda, sentia su cuerpo temblabar al contacto del rubio, dio la vuelta para arrojarse a la proteccion del que alguna vez fuera su principe de la colina.

-no te pongas asi pequeña, Archie no quizo hacerte sentir mal...no tienes que hacer ni cambiar nada que no quieras, nosotros te queremos mucho, pero no por eso podemos inmiscuirnos en tu vida- Albert estrecho contra su pecho el fragil cuerpo de Candy mientras con su mano acariciaba sus ensortijados cabellos.

-no Albert, ustedes tienen razon, yo debo darle una solucion a mi vida y sanar mi corazon...- apartandose un poco del cuerpo del rubio, lo miro a los ojos – ire contigo, ire a ese viaje contigo...

-estas segura?...iremos a Boston por un par de dias y despues bajaremos a Nueva York...

-...- Candy miro a Albert con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el corazon latiendo desbocado, sin poder pronunciar palabra solo asintio con la cabeza.

-tal vez podamos conseguir boletos para el estreno de una obra en Broadway.

-va a estrenar obra?...

-no lo sabias?

-...- nego con la cabeza, perdiendo la mirada entre las rosas del jardin, no podia pensar claro, estaba exitada y temerosa, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba segura de lo que tenia que hacer, las velas de su barco estaban siendo movidas por aires que no veia, pero la movian hacia adelante, hacia ...Terry.

-pues si todo esta decido sera mejor que te prepares, salimos mañana muy temprano.

-estare lista...gracias Albert.

-gracias de que?...-estiro su mano para tomar su menton y alzarla hasta su azul mirar – tengo que cuidar de mi pequeña.

Candy limpio su rostro y entro a la mansion por la puerta de la cocina para subir a su habitacion sin ser vista, empaco un par de vestidos de fiesta que Albert le habia comprado y aun no habia estrenado.

Esa noche como muchas otras no durmio pensando en los ojos azules del unico Ingles que le habia robado el corazon y el sueño desde muchos años atras, ahora estaba seguro que queria verlo, escucharlo y dejar que su corazon la guiara, no podia seguir viviendo con la sombra de un amor frustrado, tenia que transformar ese amor puro en amistad o algun sentimiento mas tranquilo que pudiera dominar, ya lo averiguaria cuando lo tuviera de frente y pudiera respirar su aroma y perderse en sus azules ojos y su enigmatica mirada...

Continuara...

* * *

Hola a todas mis queridas amigas que me acompañan en esta historia, les agradezco su paso por aqui, considerence bienvenidas.

Un millon de gracias por sus palabras y su tiempo, dios les triplique la emocion que a mi me causan con cada palabra, GRACIAS. Y creanme que las escucho y atiendo a sus peticiones, les cuento que la historia la tengo algo avanzada, solo edito los capitulos y les doy un retoque, pero despues de leer sus comentarios, he decidio cambiar un poco el rumbo de la historia, a como yo la tenia al dia de hoy y es que estaba virtiendo todo mi veneno en nuestra parejita y si creo que estaban sufriendo bastante, pero tienen razon ellos merecen pasar por algunos baches, pero definitivamente merecen un final feliz, asi que comenzare a retocar mas mis capitulos y los pintare mas rositas.

Chicas les deseo un fantastico fin de semana y un comienzo de semana lleno de energia, sobre todo el lunes que pesa tanto.

Un abrazo y un saludo cariñoso viaja desde Chicago hasta donde quiera que se encuentren. Su amiga Liz.


	5. Chapter 4 Otra Vez Nueva York

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Otra vez Nueva York**_

A la mañana siguiente para sorpresa de Albert, Candy estaba lista, el viaje fue largo y tortuoso para la rubia que nunca dejo de mirar por la ventana, trataba de solucionar mentalmente como debia comportarse y como debia sentirse frente a Terry y...Susana...

El recibimiento que tubieron en Boston estuvo lleno de lujos y cuidados, pero muy lejos de ser calido, la mayor parte del tiempo Albert estuvo en reuniones y Candy en la residencia que los hospedaba, alguien de la servidubre aparecia cada hora para asegurarse que no se le ofreciera nada, la opulencia y elegancia que rodeaba a los Andley era lo que no terminaba de hacerla tan feliz, cualquier otra chica se sentiria como una princesa en un cuento de hadas, pero ella se sentia sofocada con tantas atenciones y prisionera en una enorme jaula de oro, Candy era mucho mas feliz y natural con un helado en la mano caminando por las calles, mirando escaparates, haciendo amigos, entrometiendose en los asuntos de los demas.

Fue hasta la segunda noche que pasaron en Boston que pudo ver a Albert, se veia cansado y la seriedad de su rostro la hizo ver diferente por primera vez al rubio, enfundado en su corbata y traje entro en el estudio desplomandose en el sillon de fina piel que lo recibio con una suave caricia en su cansada espalda, su recortada melena cubrio sus ojos, mientras suspiraba pesadamente, Candy se acerco a el en silencio, admirandolo recostado en el sillon con la camisa ya desgajada, su cabello revuleto la corbata suelta y el saco en el suelo, sonrio para ella mientra se acerco mas el, debia estar realmente cansado, pues no sintio a la rubia arodillarse junto a el, fue hasta que ella aparto los gajos de cabello de su ojos, que estos se abrieron encontrandose con su sonrisa y una mirada calida.

-estas agotado...

-no te senti llegar- Albert trato de ponerse de pie, pero la mano de la rubia lo detuvo, manteniendolo comodamente en el sillo, mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo a su lado.

-no te vi por dos largos dias, te extrañe mucho...

-Candy... deberias reclamarme que te haya abandonado por tanto tiempo y no que me digas que me haz extrañado.

-por que habria de reclamarte? Alguna vez prometimos compartir todo y tu compartes conmigo mis dias de ansiedad lo menos que yo puedo hacer es compartir contigo los interminables dias de responsabilidad

-que haria sin ti? – Albert alargo su mano hasta tocar las mejillas de su protegida, regalandole una suave caricia - ya cenaste?

-mmmm...la verdad es que si, pero aun asi puedo acompañarte a cenar.

-entonces vamos a la cocina a ver que nos dejaron.

Los dos rubios de la mano salieron rumbo a la cocina para asaltar la nevera, Candy tomo asiento frente a la barra, mientras Albert sacaba lo necesario para hacer un emparedado, platicaban de las arduas horas de Albert en los negocios de la familia y lo pesado que era para el soportar los eventos sociales a los que Candy se reusaba completamente a acudir, los pasos ligeros de Dorothy pasaron inadvertidos para ambos hasta que la tuvieron frente a ellos.

-permitame hacer eso por usted señor Andley. – la mucama se acerco hasta Albert intentando quitar de sus manos el pan con el que se preparaba su cena.

-no tienes que preocuparte yo puedo hacerlo solo.

-de ninguna manera Señor, mi deber es atenderlo – el rubor en las mejillas de Dorthy hizo sonreir a la rubia que discimulo tras sus rizos.

-no seas tan formal Dorothy, y dejame de llamar Señor Andley, mi nombre es Albert

-yo no podria llamarlo asi señor.

-es inutil Albert yo tengo años tratando de que me llame Candy, pero para ella soy la señorita Candy...

-al menos te llama por tu nombre, pero eso de señor...me hace sentir mas cansado y lento...

los tres rieron del comentario de Albert, que habia logrado que Dorothy se relajara cuando el estaba cerca, sin poder evitarlo la joven mucama se sentia intimidada ante la belleza y la elegancia del patriatca de la familia haciendola comportar extremadamente formal.

-si no me prometes que me llamaras Albert, no me comere tu cena yme ire a la cama con el estomago vacio.

-te atraparon Dorothy tendras que aceptar.

-y de verdad tengo hambre...asi que depende de ti que no me vaya a la cama asi

-lo intentare señor, pero no sera facil.

-señor?

-si la señora Elroy me llegara a escuchar perderia mi trabajo al instante.

-no tienes que preocuparte ella no esta por aqui y Candy no dira nada.

-no...nada lo prometo y si dejas de decirme Señorita te lo garantizo – le guiño el ojo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-permitame llamarlo señor Albert, no creo poder llamarlo de otra manera

-esta bien Dorothy, solo por eso me comere el emparedado que me haz preparado, pero trata de borrar lo de señor.

-disfrute su cena y señorita Candy no se desvele mucho que mañana tendra que madrugar, el tren sale muy temprano..

-no te preocupes Dorothy estare lista.

-no te preocupes Dorothy, Candy estara lista, jamas se perderia un estreno teatral

-callate Albert, - Candy miro al rubio con intencion de golpearlo o almenos aventarle a la cabeza el vaso con leche que disfrutaba.

-hasta mañana – la mucama se retiro sonriendo al ver la alegria de su patron y la chica que algun dia habia tratado como su mejor amiga y no era que ya no la quisiera, pero la veia tan lejos de lo que algun dia fue.

En la cocina los dos rubios siguieron su conversacion hasta muy altas horas de la madrugada, como Albert habia pronosticado Candy fue la primera en estar lista para subir al tren y acercarse a encarar el punto final de una historia interminable para ella.

El viaje fue relativamente corto, hablo poco y retorcio la costura de su vestido todo el tiempo, Albert sonreia disimulado , no queria que Candy se sintiera ofendida o peor aun que se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo, asi que guardo silencio y trato de pasar desapercibido ante su mirada que se perdia atraves de la ventana.

Nueva Yorl los recibio calida, el verano abrazaba a la ciudad con su calidez y su brisa marina, las calles se veian tan diferente a como las recordaba, frias y nevadas, el panorama ahora era mucho mas alegre y optimista, quiza eso era una buena señal.

-tienes que ir a la oficina?

-no el dia de hoy

-me alegra escuchar eso, la verdad no queria estar sola en este lugar.

-la vez pasada no pude estar contigo, pero esta vez me voy a asegurar de estar a tu lado a cada momento que me necesites.

-gracias Albert, eres tan protector...- alargo su mano para dejar que Albert la tomara en la suya y salieran de la estacion como una pareja de enamorados, ahora mas que nunca Candy necesitaba el apoyo de alguien y que mejor que Albert que sabia toda su historia y sufrimiento.

El auto del consorcio Andley ya los esperaba afuera de la estacion, fueron llevados a la mansion Andley que el consorcio mantenia para los hombres de negocios que llegaban a la ciudad a cerra algun contrato o a discutir algun tema de aliacion entre compañias y venian de diferentes ciudades, asi no tenian que hospedarlos en hoteles y les brindaban la comodidad y privacidad de la mansion , que no era un lugar tan majestuoso ni tan grande como la mansion Andley en Chicago o la misma mansion de Lakewood, pero tenia las comodidades necesarias para albergar a gente de la envestidura de los Andley.

Candy y Albert tomaron las habitaciones una al lado de la otra, Annie y Archie los alcanzarian esa misma tarde asi que estarian compartiendo la mansion con ellos, el estreno seria la noche siguiente, por ahora solo tenian que prepararse para el acontesimiento.

Cerca de la hora de la cena Annie y Archie llegaron agotados por el viaje, cenaron ligeramente y se retiraron a descansar dejando a Candy y Albert en la terrasa, contemplando la vista del jardin , que aunque mucho mas pequeño que el de la mansion principal, estaba igial de hermoso bien cuidado.

-es una noche calida y estrellada, no recuerdo la ultima vez que disfrute de un cielo asi, sin ninguna clase de apuros y en tan buena compañía por supuesto.

-no creo ser tan buena compañía en este momento...

-estas nerviosa?

-no es solo eso, tengo un nudo en el pecho que me asfixia, como si algo fuera a pasar.

-es la ansiedad de volver a ver a Terry

-tal vez sea eso, pero yo diria que hay algo mas...no se... es dificil de explicar.

-sera mejor que duermas tranquila esta noche y mañana amaneceras mejor.

-si me voy a dormir, - la rubia se puso de pie para abandonar el lugar, no sin antes recibir un beso en la frente por parte del rubio. - te vere mañana, iras a la oficina?

-no! , estare a tu disposicion las 24 horas.

-gracias Albert, por alguna razon me siento bastante vulnerable y tu presencia me hace sentir protegida.

-ve a descansar mañana sera un dia importante para ti.

Con la mejor de sus sonrisas la rubia se retiro a la habitacion que compartia con Annie, que ya dormia placidamente, Candy la miro con una sonrisa de complacencia, habian sido amigas toda sus vidas y aun se mantenian cercanas y unidas, paso sus dedos ligeramente por los cabellos negros de Annie, para continuar hasta su cama y dejarse caer cual larga.

Sus ojos encotraron el descanso rapidamente a pesar de estar tan exitada, su mente habia volado al lado de su actor que imaginaba estaria igual de nervioso que ella y no se equivicaba, pues el actor se paseaba de un lado al otro de su habitacion, le emocion del estreno recorria sus venas y con ello el nuevo encuentro con Sandy, esta vez esperaba verla acompañada de un familiar ya fuera su madre o quiza un hermano, algo le decia que esa noche de estreno seria diferente y magica.

El dia fue lento y lleno de espectativas para Terry, llego al teatro muy temprano para comenzar a prepararse y deambular por el lugar para calmar sus nervios, ese dia no habia querido la visita de nadie, declino la invitacionde su madre a desayunar y la de Susana a pasar por ella y llegar juntos al teatro, incluso se habia ofrecido a ayudarle con el vestuario y su arreglo para su personaje, pero este se nego rotundamente a toda clase de compañía no queria ver a nadie y mucho menos fingir un buen humor que estaba lejos de sentir, en su camerino se paseaba con la armonica entre sus manos, no se decidia a tocarla de una vez por todas y tampoco a guardarla, trataba de concentrarse en su personaje y a la vez, planeba su encuentro con Sandy, lo que aun salia sobrando en sus planes era Susana.

Karen entro al camerino del castaño, para tratar de calmar su ansiedad por el estreno, encontrando a su compañero caminando de un lugar a otro, los nervios estaban a flor de piel y se respitaba en el aire.

-nunca te habia visto asi por un estreno.

-no es solo el estreno, hoy viene Sandy...

-desde cuando esa chica te pone netrvioso?

-no es ella, sino con quien pudiera venir, imaginate que venga con su madre...podre al fin acercarme a su familia y tal vez este solo a un paso.

-tu crees que esa chica es hermana de Candy verdad?

-no lo creo estoy seguro, pero tengo que escuchar de ellos que tienen a alguien desaparecido...entiendes, yo no quiero preguntar quiero que me lo cuenten.

-y que te hace pensar que se van a abriri a ti, si hasta ahora lo unico que ha hecho esa chica es mantenerte apartado.

-por que lo se...- los suaves toquidos en la puerta hicieron que ambos actores voltearan a ella, cortando su conversacion al instante.

-Terry...estas ahi? – la voz dulzona de Susana se escucho detras de la puerta, consiguiendo la descomposicion del rostro del castaño instantaneamente.

-que hace esa mujer aqui? Que no sabe que trae mala suerte?

-Karen por favor no seas dura con ella y tratala bien.

El castaño fue hasta la puerta para abrir y recibir a Susana.

-vine a desearte buena suerte. – la mirada de Susana se desvio hacia atras del rubio descubriendo la presencia de Karen – que hace esa mujer en tu camerino.

-tranquilizate Susi, solo estabamos ensayando una escena que necesita trabajo.

-pues seguramente no es por tu culpa querido, nosotros nunca tuvimos problemas con ninguna escena.

-suficiente!...no tengo vocacion de santa como tu "querido" – paso junto al castaño mientras entonaba burlona la ultima palabra y salia de su camerino.

-por favor chicas no pueden vivir peleando. – la mirada suplicante de Terry detuvo a Karen, que lucho contra su fuego interno por destrozar a la rubia que tenia frente a el.

-no se como explicarle a tu dulce noviesita que no debe temer por mi, pero sus celos no la dejan ver mas halla de su nariz.

-si tu me lo pides, intentare no escuchar sus comentarios tan llenos de veneno. – ignoro a Karen que de pie permanecia a unos pasos de ella- pero no me haz dicho nada...estoy usando mi protesis fuera de casa por primera vez.

-es cierto Susi, que alegria me da verte de pie y tan hermosa.- dijo Terry con una sonrisa sicera

- es cierto te ves muy bien y es muy ...gratificante verte de pie.- la miro Karen con una mezcla de desprecio y admiracion.

-gracias. – Susana se lleno de satisfaccion y una alegria indescriptible que no sentia desde hacia mucho tiempo atras. – su enojo y mal estar contra Karen habian desaparecido tras los comentarios que habia recibido. – sera mejor que tome mi lugar, mucha suerte Terry estare aplaudiendote en primera fila.

-gracias Susi, te vere despues de la funcion.

-vendre a felicitarte.

La rubia dio la vuelta y con lentitud camino hasta la entrada de camerinos donde su madre la esperaba para llevarla hasta su asiento, la mirada de Terry la acompaño hasta que desaparecio de su vista, le reconfortaba verla de pie tratando de retomar una normalidad en su vida, despues de todo, entre mas avanzara en su recuperacion menos lo necesitaria.

El momento de abrir el telon llego, Terry hizo todo su esfuerzo para concentrarse en su actuacion y dejar para despues lo demas, su entrega hizo estremecer a su publico y a sus admiradoras que lo veian estaciadas, especialmente una rubia de cabellos rizados que esa noche se habia esmerado en su arreglo, sus ojos se habian llenado de lagrimas al volver a ver al hombre que le habia robado el corazon y el aliento desde hacia muchos años atras, el rubio que estaba a su lado la miraba de vez en vez conmovido, sabia cuanto se amaban esos dos, pero ver la devocion en su mirada y la ilucion en el brillo de sus esmeraldas lo hacia compartir un poco el dolor con el que ellos vivian diariamente.

En la primera fila Susana sentia la misma emocion que Candy al ver a Terry desarrollar su papel tan majestuosamente, la añoranza de pisar el escenario y sentir la energia del publico espectante, la invidio, queria formar parte del mundo del teatro nuevamente, deseaba con todo su corazon estar tan cerca de Terry que nada pudiera separarlos...no podia evitarlo envidiaba a Karen, nunca habia sido del todo de su agrado, pero la ahora el rencor hacia ella era por la cercania que ella tenia con su novio y sobre todo haciendo lo que mas les apasionaba.

Algunas filas atrás otra rubia miraba la obra boquiabierta, nunca en su vida habia tenido la oportunidad de presenciar un espectaculo de esas dimenciones y tampoco habia estado sentada entre tanta gente elegante e importante se sentia estar viviendo en un cuento de hadas del que no queria despertar nunca.

Al finalizar el primer acto, la gente salio a estirar las piernas y otros mas a disfrutar una copa, Susana y su mama se dirigian al baño de damas cuando la elegante figura de una rubia llamo su atencion en el salon, fijo su mirada en ella, se veia diferente, mas madura y elegante...y para que negarselo muy hermosa, pero si era la misma chica que habia conocido en el pasado y le habia salvado la vida cuando ella misma habia intentado arrojarse por la azotea del hospital, la miro por un momento y siguio su lento camino hasta el baño.

"_es ella, estoy segura ...que hara aquí? ...Terry__! ..." _su rostro empalidecio y sus fuerzas se desvanecieron en el suplicio de encarar su realidad una vez mas, lo que existia entre ellos dos era tan grande que jamas dejarian de atraerse el uno al otro sin importar el tiempo y la distancia, ella jamas seria la dueña del corazon de Terry...pero si era dueña de su voluntad y con eso se conformaria por ahora.

-estas muy palida Susi, te sientes bien?

-si mama, es solo la emocion de ver a Terry...

-aun no entiendo como es que estas tan enamorada de el.

es un buen hombre lo que pasa es que no lo conoces bien.

-y como podria conocerlo... si es intratable

-mama me podrias conseguir algo de tomar?, te alcanzo en un momento. – Susana no seguiria discutiendo con su madre,sabia que ella no cambiaria de opinion asi que lo mejor era dejar el tema de lado.

-estaras bien?

-si mama no te preocupes.

La seora Marlow salio del baño para ir en busca de agua para su hija, en su camino de salida se cruzo con dos chicas que entraban, aun pensaba en lo enamorada que estaba su hija, que no puso atencion en las chicas.

Susana las vio venir por el reflejo del espejo y al reconocer a la rubia se oculto para no ser vista, solo escuchando lo que ellas hablaban.

-esta magnifico y se ve mucho mas buenmozo que antes, no crees?

-no lo se Annie...estoy tan nerviosa.

-calmate Candy, tienes que verte tranquila y segura... – al ecuchar el nombre de la rubia toda duda se disipo, ahora estaba segura de que esa chica era la dueña del corazon y los pensamientos de su Terry y estaba ahí para encontrarse con el.

-no se Annie, creo que no ha sido buena idea venir hasta aquí, el se ve bien y no quisiera inquietarlo ahora que todo le va tan bien, ademas esta ...tu sabes le debe tanto a Susana que no seria justo que ...

-estas hablando tonterias Candy, hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, tu no estas aquí para quitarle nada a nadie, tu y Terry merecn seguir manteniendose en contacto y han sido tan amigos, que nada merece interponerse en su amistad.

-aun asi no quisiera que Susana lo malinterpretara, tal vez ella podria tomarlo equivocadamente

-deja de pensar en los demas por una sola vez en tu vida, debes ser un poco mas egoista y pensar mas en ti.

-...tal vez tenga razon.

asi que sonrie y animate

-estoy bien Annie, gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

-siempre que me necesites, - en un abrazo calido se fundieron las dos chicas mientras Susana las veia recelosa, nunca habia tenido una amistad como esa y menos aun podia decir que Terry y ella eran amigos o complices como parecia serlo Candy y el –sera mejor que salgamos o Albert mandara buscarte, no se ha apartado de ti ni un segundo.

-se ha portado increible conmigo –dijo con orgullo la rubia

- cualquiera pensaria que...

-no digas tonterias...- las mejillas de la rubia se incendiaron al momento de un rojo intenso – es como mi hermano, ademas no te he contado, pero conocio a alguien aquí en Nueva York.

-a quien?

-te sorprenderas, la conocio hace unas semanas que vino y el mismo Terry se la presento.

-quien es? La conozco

-si y no... – las dos chicas salieron del baño dejando a Susana intrigada al escuchar que ese... Albert habia visto a Terry semanas atrás y le habia presentado una chica, y ella no sabia nada...

Susana salio del baño discretamente ubicando a las dos chica que se habian colocado al lado contrario de ella, se veian felices al lado de dos elegantes y refinados caballeros, con la misma apariencia de su Terry, tal vez estaba pensando apresuradamente y "Candy" no venia a reconquistar a Terry, al menos era lo que ella habia dicho, solo queria recuperar su amistad, despuesde todo ella estaba del brazo de un hermoso rubio, que tal vez era su novio y si Terry descubria que ella ya le habia dado vuelta a la pagina tal vez se fijara en ella...pero no podia ser, ese rubio debia se Albert y el habia conocido a una chica que Terry le habia presentado, dios! Estaba tan confundida y desoncertada que no se habia percatado que su madre venia a ella casi corriendo al verla detenerse en medio del salon con la mirada perdida.

-estas bien Susi?

-como?

-te sientes enferma, quieres que nos vayamos?

-por supuesto que no!

-que haces aqui paarada?

-me parecio ver a alguien que conocia.

-toma el agua que me pediste.

-agua? O si, sera mejor que regresemos o no estaremos a tiempo.

-estas bien Susi?

-si mama, vamos la protesis me esta comenzando a lastimar.

-te dige que era muy pronto para que la usaras.

-no podia venir en la silla de ruedas a un evento tan importante para Terry.

Las Marlow regresesaron a sus asientos dejando a tras a Candy sus acompañantes disfrutando de su mutua compañia, se sentia amenazada e intimidada por la presencia de la rubia, no podia hacerse a un lado, por el contrario tendria que estar pegada a Terry mas que nunca.

Por su parte Sandy, habia decidido permanecer en su lugar, su sencilla vestimenta la hacia sentir incomoda en el lugar, donde todos iban tan elegantes y bien arreglados, su vestido apenas si era modestamente apropiado para un domingo de misa, se habia esmerado en su cabello y su maquillaje, pero en realidad se sentia pequeña e insignificante en ese mundo de esplendor, ademas no llevaba ni un centavo en la bolsa, no haria mas que el ridiculo si se levantaba de su lugar.

Una vez la obra continuo todas las miradas se concentraron en el escenario, al finalizar la presentacion el teatro entero se puso de pie para aplaudir y rendirse ante los actores, uno a uno dio un paso al frente para recibir su ovacion, Terry miraba insistente hacia las primeras filas dirigiendo un saludo con la mano, Susana supo que no era para ella, por que jamas dirigio su mirada directamente a su lugar y el sabia a ciencia cierta en donde se encontraba, sabia que ese saludo no era para ella, trago saliva con dificultad imaginando para quien iba dirigido ese discreto detalle.

Candy a lo alto en el palco tambien logro percibir el ligero movimiento de su mano, y pudo ver hacia donde fue dirigido, busco con la mirada y pudo ver la larga cabellera de una rubia en la primera fila, su corazon se contrajo de dolor, se sintio tan ridicula en ese lugar, cuando era tan evidente que el era feliz con Susana.

Albert a su lado miro discretamente el cambio en el rostro de su protegida, se sintio mal por haberla arrastrado hasta ese momento, pero estaba tan convencido de la franquesa de Terry, el sabia que la seguia amando, lo habia persivido en su voz, en su mirada al hablar de ella, sabia que no se habia equivocado, no podia salir de ahi dejando las cosas de esa manera, tenia que enfrentar a Candy y Terry y que de una vez por todas arreglaran su dilema sentimental, se dirian adios para siempre si era asi que serian las cosas, pero pondrian en claro sus vidas de una vez por todas, estaba dispuesto a mantenerse junto a la rubia hasta que saliera de su tristeza, pero la empujaria de ese hoyo en el que vivia.

En su asiento Sandy explotaba de emosion, habia sentido la mirada del castaño y sabia que ese ligero movimiento de su mano habia sido para ella, su vida subitamente se habia convertido en un cuento de hadas con principe azul incluido, el cosquilleo que recorria su cuerpo la hizo salir corriendo de ahi antes que la gente se moviera, tenia que encontrar el camino a los camerinos, tenia que ver a ese principe, para felicitarlo por su exito y para agradecerle la invitacion, sabia que ya era de noche y tendria que ir hasta su casa sola, pues no habia llevado a nadie con ella, habia dejado libre el asiento para su invitado, no compartiria con nadie el suceso mas emocionante de su vida.

Un pasillo la llevo tras bambalinas, donde habia mucho movimiento y gente sonriente felicitandose, se acerco mas al trafico de gente, busco con la mirada rapidamente sin encontrar a Terry, dio unos pasos mas para mirar tras una falsa pared que habia sido utilizada en el escenario y tras el pudo ver a lo lejos a Terry que venia rodeado de otros actores que palmeban su espalda, sonrio feliz de verlo, su cuerpo experimentaba un hormigue de exitacion, queria correr a abrazarlo, pero la emocion no la dejaba moverse.

A lo lejos Terry venia bajando del escenario junto a sus compañeros que se felicitaban, Karen a su lado lucia una sonrisa envidiable, el estreno habia sido un exito y les auguraba una temporada de funciones llenas y una larga gira, a la distancia vio la rubia cabellera de Sandy su corazon dio un vuelco, era el momento perfecto para celebrar su exito y llevarla a su casa, camino hacia ella sonriendo ampliamente...si no hubiera sido por la pequeña figura de Susana que aparecio frente a el repentinamente hubiera llegado a Sandy en un par de pasos que se interrumpieron.

-felicitaciones querido, estuviste increible. – sin pensarlo mas Susana se avalanzo a Terry abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas, Terry solo miro a Sandy que veia la escena desde mas atrás, por el mismo corredor por el que Susana habia aparecido 4 personajes se habian quedado paralizadas ante el abrazo de Susana y Terry, la sangre de Candy se congelo al ver a la pareja demostrandose su amor, era mas de lo que podia soportar, asi que solo dio media vuelta antes de que Terry la viera y a toda velocidad salio corrindo de ahí, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta.

Karen noto la presencia de Sandy y entendio la mortificacion de Terry al ser capturado por Susana, sin decir nada miro a su compañero guiñendole un ojo y caminando hasta Sandy a quien saludo y tomo del brazo para llevarla hasta su camerino, entendia perfectamente que tenia que sacar a la chica de la mirada de Susana antes que esta la viera y pudiera reconocer un rostro conocido en ella.

-espera aquí Sandy, voy por Terry, solo te pedire que no salgas de mi camerino al señor Hataway no le gusta ver gente extraña por aquí, y si te ve le ocacionarias un problema a Terry.

-esta bien , esperare aquí.

Karen salio nuevamente de su camerino para encontrar a Terry con el rostro lleno de preocupacion , junto a el reconocio la presencia de Albert, se veia tan serio casi molesto mientras Susana se habia prendido del brazo de Terry paralizando cualquier accion del castaño, Karen se acerco a ellos para tratar de sacar de ahí a su amigo.

-hola Albert, no sabia que vendrias al estreno.

-buenas noches Karen, un placer verte ...- Albert tomo la mano de Karen para llevarla hasta sus labios y depositar un suave beso. – estiviste magnifica esta noche.

-gracias Albert viniendo de ti es un alago aun mas valioso. – el turbamiento de Karen fue casi imperseptible, sino fuera por que Terry estaba ocupado con su propio lio el lo hubiera notado enseguida. – Terry me imagino que iras a la recepcion verdad?

-no lo se...creo que no es conveniente.

-pero Terry! Tenemos que ir. – la intervencion de Susana no se hizo esperar, lo unico que ella queria era aparecer en publico con el, ademas no sabia en que momento se apareceria Candy, no le dejaria el camino libre por ningun motivo.

-debes estar cansada y no quiero que abusese.

-lo dices por la protesis? ... estoy bien yo quiero ir a la recepcion.

-no lo se Susana, tu sabes que a mi no me gustan esas cosas.

por favor Terry aunque sea solo un momento.

-no creo que debas hacer suplicar a la señorita Terry – Albert habia intervenido un tanto incomodo y molesto, sino fuera por que queria que el castaño se enterara que Candy habia presenciado el estreno y que estaba en Nueva York ya se hubiera retirado junto con Annie y Archie que habian salido en busca de Candy.

-esta bien Susi iremos un momento, pero despues te llevare a casa.- miro a Albert con ojos de suplica, para que no se retirara, - ahora tengo que irme a cambiar

-esta bien querido te esperare a la salida junto con mama.

-ahí te vere Susi, Albert nos acompañaras a la recepcion verdad?

-no lo creo, solo vine a saludarte y felicitarte tengo que encontrarme con mis amigos

-tus amigos?

-si Archie y su pandilla ya sabes que ellos van juntos a todas partes.

-...-Terry sintio el piso abrirse y caer hasta el fondo, la pandilla no podia ser otra persona que Candy,- estan aquí?

-asi es, los convenci de venir al estreno y bueno... ellos se adelantaron yo solo vine a felicitarte.

-pero en que hotel estan?, quiesiera saludarlos...

-estamos hospedandonos en la mansion Andley

-por que no vienes a mi camerino, asi podremos hablar un poco mas mientras me cambio – miro a Susana, con desespero al ver que la mujer no se movia de su lado – te vere en la salida Susi. – los dos caballeros caminaron hacia el camerino del moreno seguidos de Karen, dejando atrás a Susana, frustrada y curiosa.

-Terry, te esperan en mi camerino...

Fue entonces que la presencia de Sandy vino a la mente de Terry, era tan abasallador el pensar que Candy lo habia visto actuar y que estaba en Nueva York, que no podia pensar en nada mas que en eso, se quedo mudo ante las palabras de Karen, tenia a Susana esperandolo en la salida del teatro a Sandy en el camerino de Karen y a Candy en algun lugar.

-donde esta Candy?

-No lo se, salio corriendo cuando te vio abrasado de Susana...ella no queria mas que saludarte y al verte con Susana se sintio fuera de lugar y salio del teatro, Annie y Archie se fueron tras ella, yo me quede a saludarte y compartirte que venimos al estreno, pero no me puedo quedar, tengo que irme.

-pero dime a donde puedo encontrara a Candy, quiero verla...

-deja que sea ella la que de el paso de buscarte... no se siente muy comoda con la situacion.

-tengo que verla, Albert quiero mostrarte algo...se que tu podras ayudarme, solo te pido que no le digas nada a Candy, quiero ser yo quien le de la noticia.

-de que hablas?

-ven conmigo...

Terry llevo a Albert hasta el camerino de Karen, seguidos por ella. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con la rubia que estaba un tanto deseperada, pero en cuanto vio al castaño su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

-lamento haberte hecho esperar Sandy

-me imagino que todo mundo queria felicitarte, estuviste estupendo, no conozco mucho de teatro, pero tu actuacion se que fue esplendida.

-gracias, quiero presentarte a un amigo mio – Terry se hizo a un lado para quedar frente al rubio que miraba a la rubia con la boca abierta y total confucion en su mirada. – el es Albert el mejor de mis amigos.

-hola mucho gusto yo soy Sandra Perkins

-...- Albert aun seguia atonito mirando a la rubia, incredulo de lo que sus ojos miraban, - mucho gusto en conocerte Sandra, que linda eres.

-gracias.

Estrecharon sus manos,mientras el cuerpo de Albert se consumia de la sorpresa y la emocion de lo que ver a esa chica significaba...

Continuara...

* * *

Chicas hermosas, mil GRACIAS por pasar por aqui y acompañarme en este nuevo capitulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, los agradezco y hasta los comparto, se que Sandy actua muy fria y aparenta ser muy interesada, pero para que negarlo asi es la vida, nos encontramos con gente que va dia a dia desgastandose al envidiar y desera lo que no tiene, tirando lo mucho o poco que lleva en sus manos...y Terry?...no podemos culparlo, cuantas cosas locas, tontas y absurdas hemos hecho por amor?...yo?...una infinidad...aun a mis treinta y tantos me sigo comportanto como una quinciañera cuando de mi amor se trata...

Les deseo una linda semana, empiecenla con animo = D, yo les mando una abrazo fraternal y con mi cafe en la mano y la vista de un lluvioso dia comienzo el siguiente capitulo... cariños Liz.


	6. Capirulo 5 Vuelve el Pasado

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Vuelve el pasado**_

Albert habia habia perdido el contro de la situacion, seguia mirando a la rubia sin saber que decir o como actuar , por lo que Karen decidio intervenir

-creo ya fue suficiente de charlas, tenemos que celebrar. - Karen trataba de mantener la situacion bajo control y ayudar a su amigo tanto como pudiera.

-yo en realidad tengo que irme.

-vas a buscar a Candy?

-quiero asegurarme que ella este bien.

-ire contigo. – contesto inmediatamente Terry

-no olvides que Susana te esta esperando y ... – Karen miro discretamente a Sandy, para recordarle a Terry que ella estaba ahí por el.

-ho!... por mi no se apuren, yo solo vine a felicitarte y enseguida me voy

-es muy tarde para que andes por la calle. – intervino Albert al momento.

-veniste con alguien?

-vine yo sola.

-te llevare a donde vayas y tu Terry atiende tu compromiso en la recepcion, no puedes desairarlos.

-por favor Albert dejame ir contigo, tengo que verla

-vamos a la recepcion por un momento y despues podriamos reunirnos con Albert – intervino Karen

-si Terry cumple con tus compromisos, yo llevare a Sandra a su casa y despues buscare a Candy, podriamos reunirnos en algun lugar...

-te dare la direccion de mi departamento esta cerca de Central Park, podriamos encontrarnos en un par de horas, trae a tus amigos – organizo rapidamente Karen.

-esta bien, los vere ahi en dos horas.

-Sandy, no quiero ser grosero contigo, pero algo inesperado se presento y no puedo llevarte a casa, por favor deja que Albert te lleve yo te buscare mañana.

-no te preocupes Terry, yo solo queria saludarte no es necesario que se tomen ninguna molestia por mi.

-Sandy te busco mañana en el hospital.

-no mañana no trabajo.

-entonces te invitamos a desayunar, podrias unirte a nuestro grupo de amigos, que dices?

-bueno puedo verlos en donde me digan

-yo mismo pasare a recogerte a tu casa. – insistio Albert

-como? Pero tu no sabes donde vivo..

-pues lo sabre ahora que te lleve...- la mejor sonrisa de Albert aparecio en su rostro, la confianza que inundo a Sandy la obligo a aceptar la oferta del hombre que tenia enfrente, a pesar de vestir tan elegante su trato era sencillo y emanaba confianza.

-esta bien.

Terry se fue a su camerino para cambiar su ropa mientras Albert y Sandy salian por el frente del teatro para evitar a Susana, unos minutos despues Karen y Terry salian para encontrar a las Marlow, la multitud que los esperaba los ovaciono y les pidio algunos autografos, Karen y Terry los consedieron ante la mirada envidiosa y nostalgica de Susana.

Subieron a una carrosa que los esperaba y los llevaria a la recepcion, su plan era estar una hora ahi y salir volando para llevar a Susana a su casa y el podria acudir asi al encuentro de Candy, la recepcion estuvo lleno de mujeres acediandolo como era costumbre, por primera vez agradecio que Susana fuera la misma mujer poseciva de siempre y las mantubiera en linea, pasada la hora que tenia planeada, se acerco a Susana para hablarle al oido.

-Susi llego la hora de irnos.

-pero si acabamos de llegar...

-no permitire que abuses de la protesis, es la primera vez que sales con ella y si abusas te lastimaras, vamos a despedirnos de Robert y nos iremos inmediatamente despues.

-yo no me quiero ir todavia.

-pero ya nos vamos.

-no, yo no voy a ningun lado

la madre de Susana se acerco al ver que la pareja discutia mientras a la distancia Karen no perdia detalle de lo que sucedia con la pareja mientras ella hablaba con un joven que se deshacia en alagos para ella.

-que sucede con ustedes?

-por favor señora Marlow, convenza a su hija que es hora de marcharse, esta abusando de la protesis y tiene que descansar.

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted Terry, ha sido demasiado por un dia.

-por favor mama no te metas, yo no estoy lista para irme.

-no seas caprichosa Susana, es hora de irnos y nos iremos, usted vendra con nosotras verdad Terry.

-por supuesto que las llevare a su casa.

De mala gana Susana abandono el salon junto a su madre y Terry, el camino a su casa fue silencioso como era logico de esperarse, la mirada de Terry se habia perdido en un punto vacio y Susana sabia a la perfeccion donde se encontraba y sobre todo al lado de quien, seguramente ella lo estaria esperando en algun lugar, tenia que retener a Terry lo mas posible.

Al llegar a su casa Terry las acompaño hasta la puerta pero habia hecho que el carruaje lo esperara, no tenia planeado estar mas de un par de minutos en lo que llevaba a Susana hasta su cama y se aseguraba que descansaria toda la noche.

-te quedaras un momento conmigo para hablar?

-lo siento Susi, pero el carruaje me espera y tu debes descansar.

-a donde iras?, regresaras a la recepcion?

-no Susi, me voy a mi departamento, yo tambien estoy cansado ha sido un dia muy agitado.

-te vere mañana?

-no lo se, tratare de venir a verte, pero Eleanor quiere que desayune con ella.

-podria ir contigo.

-no, tienes que ir a la terapia?

-podrias ir a la terapia conmigo y despues encontrar a Eleanor para almorzar.

-la vere temprano y tu no puedes fallar a la terapia has progresado mucho, estoy tan orgulloso de ti

-de verdad?

-claro que si Susi, hoy haz recuperado a Susana Marlow, cortaste los lazos de esa silla y ya puedes moverte por ti misma, estoy muy feliz por ti.

-gracias Terry, veras que el dia de nuestra boda, ya podre caminar bien, no se notara la protesis.

-claro que asi sera, ahora descansa, te vere despues.

Susana habrio la boca pero Terry salio literalmente corriendo del lugar, Susana sabia que iria al encuentro de Candy, pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer, se dejo caer derrotada a la cama, su rostro se mojo rapidamente por las lagrimas de frustracion que derramo, no podia ser mas infeliz que ahora.

Terry habia salido corriendo de casa de Susana, para ir tan rapido como le fuera posible hasta el departamento de Karen, tenia la esperanza de ver a Candy, de poder quiza hasta abrazarla...su corazon palpitaba mas ansioso y enamorado que nunca, no sabia si estaba idealizando a Candy, pero para el no habia chicas mas hermosa, bondadosa y perfecta que Candy, ni siquiera Sandy que era su reflejo era tan parecida.

El carruaje llego a su destino y Terry bajo inmediatamente pagando al cochero,para en una veloz carrera subir al departamento, respiro profundo antes de tocar queria tranquilizarse y recobrar el aliento.

-te tardaste mucho, pense que ya no venias.

-Susana y sus escenas ya sabes...

-pasa Albert esta en la cocina tomando café, quieres un poco?

-esta Candy?

-anda pasa, vamos a la cocina

Terry entro al departamento dirigiendose a la cocina conteniendo el aliento,mientras el cuerpo se le entumecia y las piernas le temblaban por la emosion, miro de un lado al otro recorriendo el lugar, no pudo ver a nadie mas que a Albert sentado a la mesa con una taza de café en las manos.

-que paso con Candy?

-no llegue a tiempo.

-que quieres decir con que no llegaste a tiempo?

-cuando llegue al departamento Candy y los chicos ya se habian ido de regreso a Chicago

-pero ...como?

-me dejaron una nota, diciendo que Candy habia decidido regresar a casa que no me preocupara por ella, Annie y Archie se haran cargo de ella. – Albert pudo ver la seriedad en la mirada de Terry, su rostro se habia descompuesto totalmente – mejor explicame quien es Sandy y por que no me habias dicho nada.

-es cierto Sandy!... esta noche todo me salio mal...encontre a Sandy hace un par de semanas, despues de que nos encontramos...es asombroso el parecido no es cierto?

-no son parecidas, son identicas...jamas me imagine que la familia de Candy apareciera asi tan de repente.

-me pregunto que relacion tendra con Candy...

-por dios Terry, es evidente que son gemelas.

-gemelas?...

-eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho, pero en ocaciones pecas de ...inocente vamos a llamarlo asi – Karen no pudo quedarse callada ante la cara de sorpresa de su amigo que se veia mas que abrumado.

-ahora me vas a decir que tu lo supiste todo el tiempo.

-vamos Terry, las chicas tienen la misma edad y son identicas, no hace falta ser un genio para descifrar el misterio.

-ahora resulta que siempre lo haz sabido...y dime Albert la llevaste hasta su casa?

-la vi entrar a unos departemaneros no se si ahí vive, pero la lleve a donde ella me indico.

-lograste lo que yo no pude logarar en semanas.

-creo que soy mas atractivo.

-asi parece...estoy perdiendo mi encanto.

-no con la persona indicada, Candy aun suspira por ti, solo no le digas que yo dije eso.

-pues yo atestiguo que este muchachito vive quitandonos el oxigeno por culpa de esa rubia. – añadio Karen ante la sonrisa del rubio y la mirada asesina de Terry.

-yo no estaria tan seguro, ni siquiera quizo verme...

-Terruce Granchester lo que tienes de atractivo lo tienes de bobo, que no ves que la niña huyo por que esta celosa?- añadio Karen con desespero.

-dale tiempo, por ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en esa chica...Sandra, le dije que mañana iriamos por ella para pasear.

-y que te dijo.

-que estaria esperandonos.

-vaya al parecer tenias que venir tu para tener algunos avances

-pues me temo que si tuve algunos avances esta noche.

-por que ¿ que paso?

-en el camino a su casa, me pregunto quien era Candy? – el rubio dio un sorbo a su cafe mientras se divertia con la expresion de Terry.

-por que te preguntaria por ella?

-nos debio escuchar nombrarla, el nombre le dio curiosidad, segun ella no es un nombre tan comun.

-pues tampoco es el mas raro del mundo...

-me dijo que el nombre de Candy ha estado a su alrededor toda su vida, obviamente le pregunte que si alguien en su familia se llamaba asi , tal vez su mama...solo nego con la cabeza y cambio el tema de conversacion, no insisti pero es mas que evidente que la relacion que existe entre ellos y Cady es muy estrecha.

-como vamos a averiguarlo

-creo que haz jugado por bastante tiempo con esta situacion, es tiempo de encarar el misterio y preguntar directamente.

-y si lo niega...y decide no volver a hablar con nosotros, no podemos solamente preguntar algo tan privado, siendo completos desconocidos.

-pero por otra parte si les estas ofreciendo informacion sobre un familiar desaparecido, no crees que ellos querrian saber y te ofrecerian la informacion necesaria para encorntrarlo.

-...- Terry miraba a Albert pensativo y duditativo – tal vez tengas razon- pero y si no quieren saber de Candy...

-entonces Candy tampoco querra saber de ellos y dejaremos pasar este suceso sin mencionarlo jamas, por lo pronto mañana tenemos una cita para desayunar con ella y celebrar tu exito

-tenemos?

-si tu Karen y yo por que nos acompañaras verdad Karen?

-claro que si, sera un honor compartir contigo.

Terry solo miro a su amiga sin atreverse a decir nada, a pesar de todo no le parecia tan descabellada la idea de que Albert y ella se conocieran mas, eran buenas personas y sobre todo buenos amigos, se lo habia demostrado ahora que mas confundido y perdido se sentia.

-entonces nos veremos temprano, lo mejor sera dejar descansar a Karen.

-lo dificil sera encontrar un carruaje libre a estas horas.

-no te apures te llevo, yo traigo mi auto.

-olvidaba que eres un Andley.

-tomare eso como un cumplido...

los dos jovenes salieron del departamento de la actris y se dirigieron hasta el departamento de Terry, donde pasaron la noche despues de todo cual era el punto de regresar al condominio Andley, ahora seria un lugar frio y solitario despues de a partida de los chicos.

Durmieron apenas unas horas, pues pasaron la mayor partedel tiempo hablando de Sandy y su familia y de cómo afectaria esto a la nueva vida de Candy. A la mañana siguiente estaban listos para recoger a Karen e invadir la privacidad de Sandy.

-que departamento sera?

-solo la vi entrar.

-le digiste a que hora pasariamos por ella?

-claro que no, asi tenemos el pretexto perfecto para entrar y preguntar por una rubia pecosa...

-esto ya no me esta gustando, resultaras siendo el heroe...- dijo Terry algo decepcionado.

-no te preocupes por eso, te dare todo el credito, ademas tu fuiste el que encontraste a la chica.

-miren a esa mujer que salio del edificio, no creen que es bastante paraceida a las chicas? – intercambio Karen.

Una mujer de mediana edad salia del edificio donde los tres jovenes se habian apostado desde hacia poco mas de quince minutos, intentando fraguar un plan, hasta que Karen vio una rubia de cabellos rubios y aunque cortos enroscados hasta sus hombros, su mirada era melancolica, pero dejaba ver su parecido a la de Sandy y Candy, sin mencionar que sintio una corazonada al solo verla.

-ire a preguntarle por Sandy.

Alber bajo casi corriendo del auto para alcanzar a la mujer que se detubo abruptamenteal tener frente a ella a Albert.

-disculpe que la moleste, estoy buscando a una chica que vive en este edificio, podria decirme si usted la conoce?

-y de quien se trata? – la mirada de la mujer era desconfiada y hasta temerosa, habia aprendido a no confiabar en la gente.

-es una chica rubia de alrededor de 20 años, - conforme la mujer escuchaba la descripcion de la chica que estaban buscando, su corazon se aceleraba mas. – su nombre es Sandra Perkins...la conoce?

-por que la busca, que hizo esta vez?

-ho no señora no hizo nada, nosotros somos sus amigos – señalo hacia el auto donde esperaban Terry y Karen. – la buscamos para salir a pasear, usted la conoce?

-si la conozco, pero Sandy no tiene amigos tan elegantes como ustedes.

-es usted su familiar?

-soy su madre y no creo que Sandy este disponible para ustedes.

...- fue entonces que Albert vio el familiar rostro de la mujer, no pudo evitar sonreir, su pequeña estaba reflejada en esa mirada y en esas facciones – señora aceptaria venir con nosotros a tomar un cafe?

-como se atreve a proponerme algo asi, no le permitire que me falte al respeto...

-señora por favor, necesitamos hablar con usted de algo muy importante.

-que tendria que hablar conmigo gente como ustedes?

-venga conmigo por favor, no le quitaremos su tiempo mas de lo necesario.

-por su puesto que no y le voy a pedir que deje de buscar a mi hija tambien.

-nuestro interes en Sandy es el mismo que tenemos por usted y si nos deja explicarle lo entendera.

-no le permito nada, alejese de mi familia y mi casa.

-señora por favor... – la mujer continuo su camino dejando a Albert un paso atras mirandola – el nombre de Candy le dice algo? ...- la mujer dejo de caminar y voltio cautelosa hasta la mirada azul que no perdia detalle de su rostro.

-Candy ..dijo?

-si señora, queremos hablar de ella con usted.

-que saben ustedes?

-no mucho, por eso queremos hablar con usted.

-pero por que saben de Candy?

-por que nosotros tenemos la mitad de una hsitoria que usted busca y a nosotros nos hace falta la otra mitad que usted tiene, vendria con nosotros ?

Albert estiro su mano, para recibir la de la mujer que cautelosa la estiraba hasta el joven que le sonreia emosionado.

* * *

_**Chicago**_

Candy habia vuelto a Chicago con el mismo dolor de años atras, el ver a Susana en brazos de Terry habia sido mucho mas doloroso que la vez pasada, aun sabiendo que eso era lo que veria no pudo soportar la vision, pero al menos eso le habia servido para dejar claro que no dentendria mas su vida por un sueño imposible, ahora sabia que Terry y ella no podrian ser amigos nunca, era demasiado doloroso y no podia volver la vista atras, se entregaria a su ilusion de ser medico y si el amor aparecia en el futuro tal vez le daria una oportunidad, habia llorado por tantas horas que los ojos se le habian inflamado y la nariz no perdia su color rojiso, Annie entro a su habitacion para llevarle la cena, que segura estaba se negaria a tomar, pero que de igual forma la obligaria a terminar.

-Candy, como no contestaste decidi entrar, aqui esta tu cena.

-gracias Annie, dejala ahi, la comere despues.

Annie dejo la charola en la mesita cerca de su cama y fue hasta ella, mirarla acostada en su cara con la cara llorosa y la tristeza en sus ojos la lleno de congojo y a la vez le alegro de ser la fuerte en esos momentos para poder cuidarla y devolverte un poco de amor que habia recibido de ella, aparto unos rizos rebeldes que caian al lado de su rostro y limpio unas lagrimas, para despues tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

-si tu corazon esta triste tendremos que irnos de picnic para buscar un poco de felicidad, nos robaremos el vino de Albert...

-Annie...- sonrio ligeramente, mientras una lagrima mas resbalaba en su marchita mejilla. – gracias por estar conmigo.

-mi deber es estar a tu lado cuando me necesites, ya no huire mas de los dias dificiles, llorare contigo y luchare a tu lado para cambiar esas lagrimas por sonrisas.

-entonces ven aqui conmigo, - Candy aparto las sabanas para invitar a Annie a entrar en la cama con ella, la morena salto a la cama junto a ella de un brinco, la tomo en sus brazos y dejo que la rubia se desahogara - necesito tanto una madre.

-entonces yo sere tu madre y tu padre. – la morena beso la coronilla de la rubia mientras se acurrucaba en el delgado cuerpo de su amiga.- sabes Candy a pesar que me duele que estes asi, me da gusto que por primera vez me dejes estar contigo.

-nunca me ha gustado que los demas se preocupen por mi.

-pues haces mal, por que todos queremos cuidarte, especialmente yo, siempre haz estado para mi y yo nunca he podido corresponderte.

-pues hoy estas haciendo mucho por mi, no queria estar sola...

-que vas a hacer ahora?

-que puedo hacer? .. ademas de seguir adelante, Terry ...nunca podra ser mas que un recuerdo en mi vida, ahora lo entiendo.

-Candy no crees que debiste haber hablado con el?

-para que?, el es feliz con Susana y su vida sigue normal, el no necesita verme y yo...yo tengo que aprender a dejarlo en mi pasado.

-veras que es solo cuestion de tiempo para que lo superes, ahi tienes a Paty...creo que se comprometera antes que yo...

-yo creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dedicarme a lo que me gusta y lo demas...ya vendra solo...no es algo que este buscando

-y si nos fueramos tu, Paty y yo de viaje?

-a donde iriamos?

-podriamos ir a Escocia.

-eso es casi imposible, en Europa aun se viven los estragos de la guerra.

-entonces podriamos ir a Florida a la casa de Paty

-no Annie, no puedo vivir huyendo de la realidad, yo tengo una vida que seguir aquí mismo en Chicago y mientras mas pronto la enfrente , mejor para todos.

-entonces tendremos que salir mas a menudo, yo quisiera poder pasar mas tiempo contigo.

-lo haremos Annie.

Las dos chicas se quedaron hasta altas horas de la noche recordando y reforzando la fuerza de su hermandad, habian aprendido a unirse aun mas en los momentos dificiles y de mayor necesidad, un corazon roto siempre necesita el abrazo sincero de quien mas te quiere, para levantarse y seguir adelante y era lo que Annie trataba de hacer con su rubia amiga, impulsarla para que el pasado no la absorviera.

Continuara...

* * *

Chicas hermosas, mil GRACIAS por pasar por aqui y acompañarme en este nuevo capitulo.

Como siempre agradezcon infinitamente sus review, cada palabra es atesorada y guardada en mi corazon, brevemente permitanme responder.

Leyla, muchisimas gracias, espero que lo que viene no te decepcione, voy a mover un poco las piezas.

Violet, San Albert definitivamente metera la mano es el maduro del grupo asi que hace falta, me encanta que ya tienes todo bien establecido y no mentire al decir que asi mas o menos lo tenia yo tambien pensado, pero conforme los personajes se desarrollan las cosas van cambiando tambien, de hecho en estos momentos lo que llevo escrito que es un par de capitulos adelante no hay nada para nadie, avente las piezas y ya veremos que cae en la mesa...

Elisa, mil gracias por tus palabras y corro lo mas rapido que puedo para entregarles los capitulos lo mas seguido que la rutina me permite..

Mimie, te aseguro que la pecosa ya no va a sufrir tanto, es mas solo bienen cosas buenas para ella, si yo tambien la quiero... amiga tu haz hecho mi tarde con tus palabras, GRACIAS.

Y a todos los ojitos que pasan silenciosos les agradezco, el simple hecho de verlas pasar me animan a seguir...

Espero que hayan pasado un increible "Dia de La Mujer",aunque en mi opinion nosotras tenemos los 365 dias, estamos revolucionando el mundo moderno, somos el motor que mueve familias, compañias, sueños y somos las principales generadoras del amor de este planeta...mi reconocimiento para todas ustedes niñas hermosas que trabajan, estudian y cuidan a sus familias...y sueñan en el romance de nuestro cuento rosa junto a Candy.

Nos leemos pronto, mucho animo solo falta la mitad de la semana y a descansar!...un abrazo les llegue a cada una de ustedes de mi parte, Liz


	7. Capitulo 6 Uniendo piezas

**Capitulo 6**

**Uniendo Piezas**

Los cuatro sentados a la mesa tratando de unir un rompecabezas que habia empezado años atrás y que comenzaba a unir sus piezas poco a poco, con café en mano los tres se disponian a descubrir las piezas que cada uno poseia.

-como saben ustedes de Candy.

-por que nosotros conocemos a una Candy que es muy parecida por no decir identica a Sandy.

-donde esta?... quiero verla.- la desesperacion se notaba en la voz de Maggy

-por que no nos dice quien es Candy... - la mirada de Albert buscaba una respuesta en los verdes esmeralda de la mujer, aunque en realidad solo queria escucharlo, por que ya tenia la certeza.

-es mi hija... nacio el mismo dia que Sandy...pero la arrebataron de mi lado, una mujer con el alma envenenada la aparto de mi, yo la busque ...por mucho tiempo la busque hasta ahora que aparecio. – la voz de la mujer se fue quebrando conforme alcanzaba las palabras.

-en donde nacio? –la voz de Albert demandaba, casi no podia contener la emocion.

-en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Chicago.

-nuestra Candy fue encontrada un dia en las puertas del Hogar de Pony, muy cerca de Indiana, a las orillas del Lago Michigan, fue abandonada en una canasta ...mi familia la adopto cuando ella tenia tan solo 10 años y pues Terry que ha sido uno de los mejores amigos de Candy un dio vio a Sandy...el parecido es increible y pues no pudo evitar acercarse a su hija para estrechar lazos y poder reunir a Candy con su familia, si es que ustedes quieren conocerla.

-cada dia de mi vida no he dejado de pedir otra cosa que volver a tener a mi niña entre mis brazos – las lagrimas que salian de los verde esmeralda de la mujer lograron hacer un nudo en la garganta de los tres jovenes que la acompañaban.

-Candy tambien ha pasado cada dia de su vida deseando tener a su madre.

-como esta ella, ha sido feliz?

-esa historia le corresponde solo a ella compartirla, nosotros podemos decirle, que como sus amigos ella es una persona muy especial en nuestras vida y la amamos, admiramos su fortaleza y su candides, es buena chica, valiente y tenaz y tan hermosa como su madre.

-quiero verla, quiero conocerla.

-estoy seguro que asi es, pero Candy no esta aqui con nosotros, ella vive en Chicago y no tiene idea que usted y su familia han aparecido, creo que lo mejor es prepararla un poco y usted tambien tendra que hablar con su familia.

-mis hijos estaran felices de saber que Candy aparecio, ella siempre ha tenido un lugar en nuestra familia y yo no puedo estar ni un dia mas lejos de ella.

-esta bien entonces la hare venir.

Terry se habia mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados, estaba que rebentaba de felicidad al ver que su pecosa tenia una madre tan dulce y hermosa como ella, pero al escuchar la pregunta de Maggi deseando indagar si su hija habia sido feliz, el peso de la culpabilidda lo aplasto, el era el culpable de tantas lagrimas y decepciones de esa pequeña pecosa, habia fallado al amor que le habia profesado y la habia destrozado, se sintio apenado y tan culpable.

Karen que tampoco habia abiero la boca se dejaba conmover por la historia, apenas conocia a Candy, pero habia sido testigo del amor que su amigo le guardaba y eso la hacia especial para ella, sin mencionar que cualquier pretexto que la mantuviera cerca de Alber era bueno, apenas era la tercera vez que lo veia, pero se sentia tan atraida a el, era un hombre joven guapo y con un caracter fuerte y decidido, tenia todos las cualidades para domar hasta la mas fiera de las mujeres con tan solo una sonrisa, ella misma se sentia sometida ante sus encantos.

-la llevaremos a su casa y en unos dias estaremos de vuelta con Candy.

-digame que esto no ha sido una broma.

-no lo es, le dejare mi direccion aqui en Nueva York y en Chicago.

-digame cuando volvera con mi Candy.

-apenas ella ponga un pie en esta ciudad lo sabra, deme un par de dias si es preciso yo ire por ella.

-por favor digale que yo...yo nunca la abandone...jamas hubiera podido...-las lagrimas se le atragantaban con las palabras dejandola sin hable

-no llore mas, Candy la escuchara y toda duda quedara arreglada, ella vendra lo prometo. – Albert estiro un pañuelo para que Maggy pudiera limpiar sus lagrimas que no dejaban de salir por la emocion y el miedo a que su hija la rechazara.

Maggy regreso a su casa llena de alegria, su marchita apariencia habia desaparecido y ahora su verdadera naturaleza habia aparecido, sus ojos estaban chispeantes otra vez, su risa cantarina se escuchaba por todo el departamento, mientras su rostro irradiaba la luz de antaño.

-que te puso asi de feliz? – Megan se dejaba abrazar pos u madre, que habia llegado a casa con la bolsa bacia y una sonrisa en los labios.

-este es un dia para celebrar, es el dia mas feliz de esta familia

-nos sacamos la loteria? – Sandy estaba de mal humor, pues ni Terry ni su rubio amigo habian aparecido para buscarla, habia estado vigilando por la ventana desde que su madre salio y nunca los vio aparecer, seguramente estarian celebrando en grande, con gente elegante como ellos.

-algo mejor que eso...mucho mejor que eso.

-habla ya! que te tiene asi de feliz. – Matt se habia acercado a su madre junto a su hermana menor, mientras Sandy los veia de soslayo desde el desvencijado sillon.

-no lo van a creer...oh Dios gracias.

-eres demasiado melodramatica Margaret, yo mejor me voy no pasare un sabado aqui para jugar a las adivinanzas.

-espera Sandy, esto es importante para toda la familia.

-habla de una vez entonces.

-despues de tantos años de espera ...al fin su hermana a aparecido... Candy ha aparecido...

-QUEEEEEE? – fue el grito a coro que los tres hermanos dieron, ante la mirada feliz y llorosa de su madre.

-como lo han escuchado, ha aparecido.

-como que ha aparecido? Donde esta? Donde la encontraste? – exigio saber Sandy.

-pues esta mañana cuando salia a la tienda para traer el desayuno, un joven se acerco a mi preguntandome por Sandy...le pedi que se marchara y que no molestara mas... cuando intente seguir mi camino me detubo para preguntarme si me interesaba que hablaramos de Candy...ellos te vieron Sandy y se acercaron a ti por el enorme parecido con tu hermana, bueno son gemelas tenian que parecerse, pero segun esos jovenes son mas que parecidas, son identicas...

-me estas diciendo que alguien vino a buscarme y los hechaste y despues te digeron que en realidad se acercaron a mi por que me parecia a ... " Candy "

-cuando uno de ellos te conocio se asombro por el parecido y se acerco a ti para saber que relacion podrias tener con la chica que es su amiga y resulta que esa chica es Candy, mi Candy...

-te digeron sus nombres?

-unos de ellos se llama Albert que es el que adopto a Candy y el otro se llama Terry me parece, el es el mejor amigo de Candy y la chica se llama Karen.

-me estas diciendo que Terry solo pretendio hacerse mi amigo por Candy...para encontrarle su familia?...y Albert es su familia adoptiva?

Sandy se sintio burlada y traicionada, la sombra de su hermana gemela llegaba una vez mas para opacarla, para ocupar un lugar por el que ella habia luchado toda su vida, desde pequeña vio a su madre consumirse por ella, cuando a ellla apenas le regalabba una caricia o un beso, siempre escucho hablar de la " desaparecida " como una persona que seguramente seria tan alegre como su madre y tan vivas como su padre y nunca olvidaba los cometarios de su madre, " si Candy estuviera con nosotros todo seria diferente" " si Candy no hubiera sido arrebatada de nuestro lado seriamos felices " y ahora los unicos amigos que habia logrado tener, se habian acercado a ella para buscar los orgines de Candy, ahora entendia por que la noche anterior Terry la habia ignorado y ni siquiera la habia intentado llevar a su casa, seguramente habia celebrado con ella, con su hermana, la que siempre la habia opacado a pesar que no se conocian, la peor desgracia que le habia ocurrido era haber nacido junto a ella, le habia robado su vida entera.

Sin escuchar mas palabras de su madre, salio casi corriendo de su casa, no soportaba escuchar su nombre una vez mas, queria correr hasta encontrar a Terry y gritarle lo vil que habia sido con ella, utlilizandola solo para el beneficio de Candy... escucho el llamado de su madre, pero no detuvo su carrera a la salida, las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, mientras corria por la calle sin rumbo.

Albert trataba de entender las razones que Terry le daba para haberse callado todo el tiempo y comportanrse como lo estaba haciendo.

-es que no lo entiendes? Cuando su familia se entere que yo he sido una marca tan dolorosa para Candy, mira como salio huyendo de aquí, sin siquiera esperarte.

-Candy esta bien, lo unico que sucedió es que esta analizando su vida y lo que paso entre ustedes es parte de la vida, no tienes que estresarte tanto, nadie te va a catalogar como un demonio

La realidad era que Terry se sentia celoso y envidioso de la postura de Albert, el habia resuelto el misterio que tontamente el habia tratado de resolver , debio hacer lo mismo que Albert enfrentar a la familia de Sandy y descubrir la verdad de todo, pero habia jugado al espia, Karen se lo habia advertido tantas veces... ahora el rubio pondria a Candy frente al umbral de su felicidad y encima en la historia de la vida de Candy tendria un papel muy diferente, Albert seria el protector, su salvador y el en cambio seria quien habia destrozado su corazon, tenia que pensar y serenarse.

-necesito caminar un poco para relajarme, hay funcion esta noche y yo necesito prepararme.

-vas a estar bien verdad – Karen conocia bien la mirada del castaño y sabia que tan afectado estaba.

-estoy bien, solo necesito caminar un poco, te vere esta noche Karen, por favor Albert dejame saber como van las cosas.

-tu eres parte de esto Terry, no te pongas asi.

Les dio una debil sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del departamento de Karen.

-crees que este bien?

-lo estara, lo conozco y se que despues de caminar un poco su mente se despejara, mejor dime iras por Candy a Chicago?

-le enviare un telegrama a mi sobrino y depende de su repuesta sabre si tengo que ir.

-entonces tal ves...podrias venir al teatro esta noche.

-seria un placer, anoche estiviste estupenda, la razon de que Terry se luciera eres tu.

-me sonroja tanta galanteria.

-debes estar acostumbrada a tantos galanteos, que uno mas, solo es para la colección.

-pero ninguno viene de un hombre tan buenmozo y educado como tu.

-ahora soy yo el que se sonroja...

Albert y Karen comenzaban su amistad y algo mas que parecia asomarse ante el inminente suceso que se aproximaba, el que Candy recuperara a su familia era en definitiva el suceso mas importante que pudiera ocurrirles a quiens la querian, pero lo que deconocian era los sentimientos que habia despertado en algunas personas a su alrededor.

* * *

En Chicago, Archie recibia un telegrama de su tio desde Nueva York, se sentia inquieto por la peticion de este a llevarle inmediatamente a Candy, el pecho le ardio distinguiendo aun un poco de celosos de quien siempre habia sido su rival en Londres, no estaba tan seguro de poder convencer a Candy, esta se veia bastanate decidida a olvidar el tema.

Salio del corporativo Andley para regresar a la mansion, ahí encontraria a Annie y Candy, aun no planeaba como abordar el tema con la rubia de antemano sabia lo obstinada que ella podia llegar a ser.

Al entrar a la mansion se encontro con Annie en el estudio con un libro en la mano, llego hasta ella para besar su mejilla y sentarse a su lado.

-donde esta Candy?

-a mi tambien me da mucho gusto verte, te extrañe tanto como tu a mi y el dia estuvo... lento pero estoy bien. – miro al castaño un tanto resentida al sentirse desplazada por su amiga, parecia que todo lo que le importaba a su novio era como se sentia su mejor amiga, siempre atento y preguntando por ella.

-disculpame Annie, no fue mi intencion hacerte sentir mal, si te pregunto por Candy, es por que quiero saber donde esta...tengo algo importante ...que quiero comentar contigo primero – apenas si se habia librado con una escusa que llego a su cerebro de ultimo momento.

-y que es?

-velo tu misma.

Archie le estiro el telegrama a la morena para que ella misma lo leyera, Annie tomo el papel al instante y lo leyo habidamente.

"_Urge traigas a Candy de regreso a N.Y...confirma llegada"_

-cual sera la urgencia?

-Terry me imagino, lo que no entiendo es que le hace pensar a Albert que Candy va a correr al encuentro de ese patan

-por que siempre tienes que ser tan agresivo con el...pareciera que estas celoso.

-como dices eso Annie, tu sabes que las rencillas entre el y yo han sido desde el dia que nos conocimos...

-pues siempre te comportas como un enamorado celoso cuando de Candy y Terry se trata.

-por que tienes tantos pajaritos en esa cabecita...

-solo digo lo que veo.

-pues estas viendo de mas, - alargo su brazo y la jalo suavemnete hasta el para envolverla en un abrazo que la hiciera sentir mas segura – mejor ayudame a pensar como convencer a esa testaruda de regresar a Nueva York o Albert estara decepcionado de mi poder de convencimiento.

La pareja que ahora fundida en un abrazo pensaba en la forma de acercarse a la rubia no se percato de su presencia, Candy habia bajado al ver llegar a Archie y se acerco al despacho para encontrar a sus amigos, pero la curiosidad pudo mas cuando los escucho hablar de ella, despues de escucharlos decir que la tendrian que convencer, dio la vuelta y regreso a su habiatacion.

No sabia como tomar el hecho que Albert le pidiera que regresara por Terry...le habria pasado algo?... o quiza ...no, no podia ser...pero Albert no le pediria que regresara si no fuera importante, regreso a su habitacion para meditar en las posibilidades por las que Albet le pediria que volviera...despues de un rato en el que Annie le pidiera que bajara y esta se nego argumentando dolor de cabeza , medito lenta y minusiosamente las acciones que debia tomar, cerca de la media noche tomo su balija, algo de dinero que habia juntado y en su acostumbrado silencio salio de la mansion.

Muy temprano por la mañana siguiente Annie entro a la habitacion de la rubia, comenzaria con el plan que habia desarrollado junto a Archie, para convencerla de regresatr a Nueva York, despues de tocar la puerta insistentemente sin respuesta se trevio a entrar , la cama no tenia indicios de que alguien hubiera dormido ahí, miro alrededor pero todo estaba en orden, un papel en la comoda

Llamo su atencion, despues de leerlo salio corriendo para buscar a Archie.

-que estas diciendo

-que se fue, Candy no esta – le estiro el papel que habia encontrado para que el mismo se cerciorara de lo que sucedia - lo encontre en la comoda.

"Chicos disculpenme que no me haya esperado hasta la mañana para despedirme, tengo un poco de prisa y tuve que salir repentinamente, estare bien y por favor no le avisen a Albert, solo lo preocuparan y yo estare de vuelta a tiempo para reanudar mis clases y regresar al trabajo "

-que le voy a decir a Albert...

-busquemosla antes de que le des una respuesta a Albert.

-adonde la buscamos?

-...bueno...creo que cuando Candy se siente abrumada o prefiere estar sola...

-su departamento..!. - atino rapidamente Archie a contestar

-...o prefiere estar con gente que la arrope como si volviera a ser niña... el Hogar de Pony...

-vamos a su departamento y despues iremos al hogar...

los dos chicos salieron corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones para arreglarse a salir, una vez listos montaron en el auto tenian poco tiempo para encontrarla, tenia que darle una respuesta a su tio, llegaron hasta el departamento que parecia estar en completa y total calma, tocaron la puerta pero ni un solo sonido se alcanzaba a escuchar, despue sde un rato el señor Thomas subio a ver quien era el del escandalo.

-son ustedes...que hacen aquí?

-ha visto a Candy el dia de hoy?

-nadie ha venido al departamento desde que la señorita Candy se marcho.

-esta seguro que ella no ha venido por aquí?

-hoy me levante muy temprano y no he salido de casa.

-si Candy llega a venir por favor no le diga que la estamos buscando y dejenos saber lo mas pronto posible.

Los dos jovenes salieron del edificio con el corazon latiendo mas fuerte, estaban casi seguros que la enconatraian en el departamento, ahora solo les quedaba la esperanza de encontrarlos en el hogar de Pony.

Archie tomo la carretera que los llevaria al Hogar de Pony a toda velocidad, Annie queria tranquilizarce pensando que ella estaba bien, que era una mas de sus huidas, pero la culpabilidad la comenzaba a carcomer, una vez mas no habia estado cuando la rubia mas la necesitaba.

En Nueva york Albert se paseaba por su oficina en el consorcio Andley esperaba que le llegara el telegrama que ansiaba tener en sus manos, confirmandole el viaje de la rubia, pero no habia nada todabia, por que se demoraba tanto Archie, eso no era una buena señal, no significaba otra cosa que su sobrino habia sido incapaz de convencer a Candy.

La puerta se abrio dejando ver la silueta de una de las secretarias que apenas se asomaba. El corazon de Albert se alerto imaginando que el telegrama habia llegado, hizo entrar de inmediato a la menuda mujer par escucharla lo antes posible.

-trae el telegrama?

-no señor, lo siento , pero el señor Terruce Granchester lo quiere ver.

-hazlo pasar.

Unos momentos despues la secretaria abria la puerta apara darle paso al actor a quien veia con emosion y disimulado encantamiento, algo que Terry no hubiera notado ni en un millon de años sus ojos y sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en Candy.

-que haz sabido?

-nada todavia, al parecer Archie no ha logrado converla.

-tal vez deberias ir tu.

-mucho me temo que asi sera, pero quiero esperar hasta el ultimo minuto.

-ya pasa de medio dia.

-le dare hasta la tarde, de otra manera tomare el tren nocturno.

A pesar que querian aparentar una calma que no sentian, ambos fingian lo mas que podian, trataron de mantener una converascion amena pero miraban sus relojes cada dos minutos y la angustia se les reflejaba en el rostro.

-que le llevara tanto tiempo a ese atolondrado sobrino tuyo.

-no lo se pero ya debia de haber contestado para ahora...

-son cerca de las 4 de la tarde

la secretaria entro una vez mas a la oficina, los dos caballeros se quedaron boquiabiertos esperando lo que tenia que decir.

-disculpe que lo interrumpa señor Andley, acabamos de recibir el telegrama de Chicago que esperaba.

Albert camino los dos pasos que lo separaban con la secteraria para arrebatarle el papel, una vez que lo leyo, el rostro se le descompuso mucho mas de lo que ya estaba.

-que sucede? – Albert estiro la mano para entregarle el papel que habia recibido.

-Candy...- Terry no pudo decir mas despues de leer la nota, sintiendose culpabe por lo que habia provocado en su pecosa.

Continuara...

* * *

Nenas Lindas, mil Gracias por continuar y pasar por este nuevo capitulo.

Garcias por sus palabras tan hermosas como siempre...amigas las quiero mucho.

Les deseo una feliz semana y tambien me atrevo a pedirles que se unan en una oracion para pedir un poco de alivio y consuelo para toda la gente en desgracia en este mundo, muy especialmente por los desafortunados sucesos en Japon, yo a ustedes les deseo dicha y mucha salud, Dios las bendiga.

Un saludo y un abrzo de su amiga Liz.


	8. Capitulo 7 A  Mi Lado

**Capitulo 7**

**A Mi lado **

-le pedire a mi secretaria que consiga un boleto para la salida de esta misma noche.

-me gustaria ir contigo

-no es necesario, lo mejor sera que estes aqui, tal vez Candy aparezca en cualquier momento.

-solo espero que este bien.

-esta bien, no te preocupes por ella, mejor trata de mantener a Maggy tranquila.

-esa es una dura tarea... tampoco he visto a Sandy, no creo que este muy contenta de verme.

-pues tendras que enfrentar a tu cuñada tarde o temprano...- la mirada de Terry cambio a una de admiracion al escuchar las palabras de Albert.

-ni me lo digas, que aun no se como enfrentar a Susana.

-pues lo mejor sera que comiences a preparar la graciosa huida, no creeras que vas a renunciar a Candy o si.?

-no Albert, no creo que pueda renunciar a ella esta vez, Susana tendra que entender que tendra mi agradecimiento eterno, pero no mi corazon y tampoco mi presencia, ahora sera mejor que tomes camino a la estacion del tren.

-si tengo que ir a buscar a esa testaruda que dios sabe donde se metio y hacerla entrar en razon.

-te llevo a la estacion.

-no tienes teatro?

-hoy es lunes tengo la noche libre,

-tendras que disculparme con Karen, prometi llevarla a comer mañana...

-Albert no entiendo que haces con Karen, son muy distintos..

-no lo somos tanto, es mas creo que en fondo somos muy parecidos y sin mencionar que es una chica muy hermosa.

-como tu digas Albert, solo espero que no te arrepientas.

Ambos salieron del consorcio Andley para subir al auto del actor y dirigirse hasta la mansion del rubio para recoger sus cosas y despues salir a la estacion del tren, la noche comenzaba a caer en Nueva York cuando los dos hombres llegaron hasta la estacion.

-al parecer estara por llegar en unos minutos el que viene de Chicago y saldra de regreso en un par de horas.

-vamos por un cafe

-no tienes que ir a ver a Susana?

- y tambien tengo que casarme con ella, pero no creo que vaya a suceder ningun a de ellas.

-ya era hora que comenzaras a decidir con la razon.

El silvido del tren anunciaba a lo lejos el tren que se acercaba, Terry y Albert decidieron ir por el cafe mientras los pasajeros bajaban y el tren era limpiado para iniciar el viaje de regreso a Chicago.

El tren que llegaba a la estacion venia con un tiempo record, de hecho llegaba poco mas de una hora antes de lo esperado, los pasajeros desendieron del tren apenas este se detubo, una chica con maleta en mano salio casi corriendo tratando de ganarle la salida a los demas, se disculpo con un par de señoras a las que estropeo en el pasillo, no estaba segura adonde dirigirse, lo mas seguro es que Albert estuviera en la mansion, al saltar a la calle tomo un carruaje que ya esperaba al pasaje de los trenes recien llegados.

el cochero tomo camino rapidamente llevando a la rubia hasta la direccion que le habia dado. Bajo del carruaje para pagar al chofer y entrar a la mansion, el mayordomo salio al intstate a recibirla .

-buenas noches señor Smith, esta Albert en casa?

-no señorita Andley, el señor salio hace un par de horas.

-dijo a donde iba? O a que hora regresaba?

-no señorita salio en compañia de su amigo sin decir nada.

-que mal, adonde habra ido?

-permitame llevar su equipaje, desea tomar algo señorta Andley?

-cree que pueda quedarme ?

-como dice señorita? – no entendia las dudas de la rubia, despues de todo ella era una Andley por que no podria hacer uso del lugar.

-es que si Albert no esta, no se si yo pueda quedarme?

-todos los miembros de la familia pueden hacer uso del lugar en cualquier momento señorita, permiame escoltarla

Sin decir palabra alguna Candy subio hasta la habitacion que ya habia ocupado previamente, dejando tras de si al mayordomo que solo la miro retirarse dejandolo con la confision en su mirar, se sento en el sillon frente al vental desde donde lograba ver el jadin., se preguntaba que estaria pasando que Albert la habia hecho volver, seguramente estaria con Terry, es lo que el mayordomo le habia dicho, lo esperaria hasta que regresara, nada podia ser tan grave.

La luz que entraba por la ventana hizo abrir los ojos de Candy que se habia quedado dormida en el sillon esperando a Albert que no llego en toda la noche, se sentia extraña en ese lugar lleno de lujo y tan ageno a ella, se puso de pie e inspecciono el lugar en busca de Albert, no habia nadie en su habitacion , seguramente Albert habia pasado la noche con Terry, tenia que salir a buscar la respuesta que la habia llevado hasta ahi.

En su loca carrera la noche en que salio corriendo de la mansion en Chicago olvido traer consigo la direccion de Terry que Alber le habia dado, por lo que su unica opcion era el teatro.

Cuando al fin estubo frente a la marquesina que anunciaba a la estrella Terruce Granchester junto a Karen Clais, su corazon comenzo a latir precipitadamente una vez mas, trago saliba y se animo a buscar una entrada, por experiencia sabia que rodeando el edificio encontraria la entrada de los actores, desafortunadamente la puerta estaba cerrada y no veia otra forma de hacerse la escurridisa, miro por una ventana y pudo ver el movimiento en los pasillos, seguramente tendrian un ensayo, tenia que entrar por algun otro lado.

Volvio a la puerta para forcejear un poco con la cerradura hasta que esta cedio, abrio lentamente para asomar su dorada cabellera y apenas sus ojos, habia algo de transito, pero nadie parecia notar su presencia, asi que decidio entrar, no sabia exactamente adonde se dirigia, pero de igual forma entro al lugar, un hombre de mediana edad la vio y se dirigio hasta ella sorprendiendola por la espalda.

-usted aquí otra vez? – el conserge del teatro, sabia que habia visto ese rostro antes, con otro peinado tal vez y con ropa menos elegante, pero el mismo color de ojos y el mismo rostro.

-yo...- Candy no sabia que decir, era evidente que la estaba confundiendo con alguien, pero como saber esi eso era bueno o malo.

-cual es el problema esta vez? Vienes a dejar o a recoger mensajes...he? – la miro burlon, peor no la saco a empellones, asi que la rubia solo tomo la sugerencia de la respuesta.

-pues en realidad a dejar un mensaje.

-para Granchester me imagino? - los ojos de Candy se abrireron desmesuradamente, como sabia que iba a ver a Terry.

-pues de hecho si...

-me lo imagino ...siempre es igual, espera aquí vere si quiere...si puede quice decir recibirte.

El hombre siguio por el corredor hasta que desaparecio por una puerta, Candy miraba a su alrededor, queriendo ver lo que buscaba, cuando vio al hombre regresar por el mismo pasillo con Terry al lado, sus pupilas se dilataron de solo verle, la respiracion se le hizo lenta para inmediatamente despues quedarse sin un suspiro, las piernas le temblaron hasta casi perder el sentido, se veia mucho mas alto y varonil, su porte era el de todo un noble, sus brazos habian engruesado al igual que su pecho, aun con toda la ropa que traia encima pudo notar la diferencia, todos los sentimientos que creia controlaba e incluso pensaba estaban muriendo revivieron antes sus ojos.

Terry salio casi corriendo despues de escuchar que la misma chica que habia mandado a avisar que estaba enfermo lo buscaba en la puerta, no habia visto a Sandy desde el dia del estreno, no habia podido darle una explicacion despues de que Albert hablara con su madre y ahora lo esta buscando, tenia que disculparse y mostrarle su aprecio, sinembargo a cada paso que daba acercandose al encuentro con ella su corazon se estremecia, las manos comenzaron a saludarle, al visualizarla a lo lejos quizo correr a ella para tomarla en sus brazos y conforme la enfocaba mejor su emocion crecia, no importaba que sus ojos hubieran estado vendados, de igual forma la reconoceria, su corazon no le mentia, se sintio un tanto sorprendido pero la felicidad le gano al instante de verla ahi de pie frente a ella mucho mas hermosa de lo que la imaginaba, sus coletas habian desaparecido, dandole paso a su ensortijado cabello callendole en la espalda y otros mas en los hombros callendo hasta sus generosos pechos, sus labios bien marcados y recubiertos de un ligero color rosado le gritaban que los tomara, el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacian ver tan atractiva, que al quedar frente a ella enmudecio por completo a pesar de querer gritarle su amor y todos los sentimientos que le provocaban una explocion en el pecho.

Candy estaba igual sin habla frente a el, esperando que el le digera ...algo, que le concluyera que no habia sido un error haber regresado a enfrentarlo, pero el castaño solo permanecia frente a ella sin decir palabra, solo la miraba sin siquiera dar indicios de querer hablar, la rubia se sintio tonta al estar parada frente a el, sin motivo mas que el de verlo nuevamente, armandose de valor decidio tomar la iniciativa y dar cualquier escusa para justificar su presencia y salir de ahi tan aprisa como pudiera.

-hola Terry...disculpame que haya interrumpido tu ensayo, es solo que estoy buscando a Albert, se que desde ayer Salio del departamento y me digeron que lo habian visto salir contigo...- Terry luchaba por abrir la boca y pronunciar palabra, pero aun estaba aturdido ante la belleza de la mujer que ahora mas que nunca sabia era la dueña de su corazon.- ...en realidad no he querido molestarte, lo buscare en las oficinas...- con dificultad Candy dio un paso atras para salir del teatro, pero la mano de Terry la detubo por el brazo con un movimiento suave pero firme, lo sintio acercarse a ella, provocando un espasmo en su estomago.

-Candy...me he quedado como un tonto...me ha sorprendido tanto tu presencia, que la alegria no me ha dejado reaccionar,

cuando quedaron uno frente al otro ambos desearon fundirse en un abrazo, entregar toda su añoranza y su dolor en un beso que consolara todo ese tiempo de una desolada separacion, pero sus miedos y la sombra de la culpa y el deber que se habia interpuesto entre ellos volvio a aparecer, permitiendo solamente una sonrisa amplia que fue correspondida por el otro y una mirada en la que si sus cuerpos no se juntaron sus almas no lograron resistirse y en el refeljo de un azul en un verde se entremezclaron encontrando la misma calides y complicidad de toda la vida, Terry alargo su mano para tomar la de la rubia.

-ven tenemos que hablar te llevare a mi camerino en lo que hablo con Robert.

-yo no quiero interrumpir tus deberes.

-no te preocupes me se mi papel muy bien no habra problema.

-es cierto no tuve la oportunida de felicitarte por el estreno, estuviste magnifico.

-si hubiera sabido que estabas entre el publico lo hubiera hecho mejor...

las mejillas de Candy aumentaron ligeramente su color ante los ojos de agrado de Terry que abrio la puerta de su camerino para darle entrada a la rubia y salir a buscar a Robert que seguramente pondria el grito en el cielo, pero ya lo habia decidido desde antes, no habria nada mas importante que Candy para el, asi que con o sin la aprobacion de Robert de igual forma se iria.

-estas loco Terry? Apenas estrenamos y ya quieres dias libres? Es ahora que mas necesitamos perfeccionar las escenas.

-Robert se razonable tengo problemas personales y no puedo quedarme, sabes que tengo mi personaje aprendido y no tengo que ensayar mas.

-esa actitud es precisamente la que lleva al fracaso al mejor actor, el exceso de confianza es tu peor enemigo.

-Robert no me estoy negando a ensayar, pero tengo asuntos importantes que atender y no voy a quedarme.

-...haz lo que quieras Terry, pero si fallas a las funciones tendre que sustituirte.

-no fallare, estare aqui a tiempo , gracias Robert.

Terry salio rumbo a su camerino perseguido por Karen, que lo detuvo abruptamente.

-que te sucede Terry, no puedes abandobnar el ensayo asi como asi.

-si puedo y lo hago, estare a tiempo para funcion, Candy me espera en el camerino.

-como?...pero Albert fue a buscarla.

-parece que se cruzaron en el camino y ella esta aqui mismo esperando por mi.

-anda ve, pero regresa para la funcion.

-lo hare.

Terry regreso al camerino donde encontro a Candy sentada en el sillon donde tantas veces se habia sentado a pensar en ella, donde tantas horas habia pasado trando de acallar sus sentimientos y aplastamdo su amor por ella, y ahí estaba en ese mismo lugar, emanando tranquilidad y sensualidad.

-me cambio enseguida y despues nos podremos ir

-te esperare afuera.

-no es necesario me cambiare en el baño

-no estaria bien, lo mejor sera que te espere afuera.

-no tardare nada.

Candy le sonrio logrando que los musculos de Terry le dieran un pinchazo de emocion, apenas ella salio, se deshizo de su atuendo y salio al encuentro de la rubia en un par de minutos.

-listo, vamos algun lugar tranquilo hay mucho que hablar.

-sabes algo de Albert - la pregunta de Candy le hizo arder el pecho, no esperaba que ella estubiera tan preocupada e interezada en su amigo.

-partio a Chicago ayer.

-pero yo vine por que el queria que volviera? Por que se fue.

-es una larga historia, te contare todo.

Terry llevo a Candy hasta su auto, para despues partir hasta el mismo pequeño cafe al que habia llevado a Sandy semanas atrás, sentado frente a ella se perdio por unos segundos en sus ojos, sus pecas y sus labios que lo estaban enloqueciendo.

-explicame por que Albert se regreso a Chicago?

-en realidad fue a buscarte, le habia pedido a Archie que te trajera, pero al parecer el muchachito escribio un telegrama avisando que no sabia donde estabas.

-es cierto Archie no sabe que estoy aquí, no me despedi de ellos.

-por que saliste asi Candy todos estabamos muy preocupados por ti, bueno me imagino que ellos aun estan buscandote por todas partes.

-no penese en eso, yo solo escuche a Archie decirle a Annie que me tenian que convencer de venir de nuevo a Nueva York por que Alber se los habia pedido, pero no sabia que Albert ya me esperaba.

-eso tienes por escuchar tras las puertas...- le sonrio burlon, haciendo que Candy reaccionara a la defenciba de inmediato.

-fue de casualidad que lo escuche, no estaba espiando...despues de eso no quice complicarlos tratandome de convencerme e incomodandolos en una conversacion que de antemano sabia que no querian tener.

-pues dejame decirte que la proxima vez procures escuchar toda la conversacion, por que el pobre elegante solo tenia unas horas para subirte al tren y enviarle un telegrama a su tio confirmandole a que hora llegabas y solo logro hacer que tu huyeras y que Albert regresara en el primer tren a buscarte.

-Archie estara enojado conmigo...y tu sabes por que Albert queria que volviera tan apresuradamente? – el corazon de Candy comenzo a bombear sin control, ella estaba segura que Terry era el motivo y ahora que lo tenia frente a el queria escucharlo de su propia voz,

-si lo se, es un asunto muy delicado...no se si debieramos esperar a Albert o deberia explicartelo.

-por que abriamos de esperar a Albert, el que tiene que ver en esto ¿

-como te dige antes esto es un asunto muy delicado...- Terry penso por un momento, por que tendria que esperar a Albert despues de todo el era el que habia descubierto todo.

-Terry dime que sucede me estas asustando.

-no tienes que asustarte por nada, por el contrario esto sera algo que te traera muchas alegrias o almenos eso es lo que espero – su sonrisa suave se dejo asomar ante su nerviosismo y tras un suspiro continuo– Candy hace unas semanas atras conoci a una chica que de inmediato llamo mi atencion, por su apariencia y no pude evitar acercarme a ella para conocerla y poder indagar un poco sobre su vida...

-...- Candy no entenia por que Terry le decia todo esto, pero lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que se estaba disculpando por haberse enamorado de otra mujer y no podria cumplir su palabra de cuidar a Susana...pero aun asi, por que tenia que decirselo, que no sabia que le estaba rompiendo el corazon ..una vez mas. – Terry no tienes que contarme todo esto, lo que tu hagas de tu vida es tu decision y yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, si haz encontrado a un nuevo amor y te sientes con el compromiso de decirmelo por tu promesa de cuidar a Susana te aseguro que no es necesario, se feliz y sigue tu camino eso es lo unico que cuenta... – las lagrimas estaban a punto de traicionarla por lo que sabia que lo mejor era huir tan pronto como pudiera, intento ponerse de pie, pero Terry adivino sus movimientos, tomandola de la mano e invitandola a tomar asiento junto a el.

Candy sientio su cuerpo temblar al simple contacto de su piel, queria explotar de desesperacion lo tenia tan cerca, podia sentir su calor, su piel pero estaba perdiendolo una vez mas, se sento usando toda su fuerza para no derrumbarse ante el.

-no Candy, yo no he encontrado un nuevo amor esa chica no tiene ninguna relaion conmigo...de hecho el lazo que existe es contigo... – la cara de Candy fue del dolor a la sorpresa, que relacion podria tener ella con una desconocida – la primera vez que vi a Sandy me deconserto mucho, fue como si estubiera en un sueño, su cabello, su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa, toda ella es...igual a ti, es como si hubiera estado soñando contigo, fue que decidi hablar con ella, conocerla un poco mas para saber de ella de sus origenes, no habia podido conseguir que ella se abirera mucho conmigo, pero ahora que Alber aparecio en el estreno pude presentarsela y el consiguio averiguar la razon del extraño parecido contigo.

Para entonces Candy ya estaba palida y su cerebro se habia congelado al escuchar que Terry habia encontrado una pista de sus origenes, algo que la condugera a las personas que le habian dadola vida, a la verdad de las circunstancias de su nacimiento y de su abandono, perdida en su inconciencia habia perdido la capacidad de procesar toda la informacion que recibia del castaño.

-Candy? Candy? estas bien? Estas muy palida – Terry tomo el agua que le habian traido para ponerlo en los labios de la rubia, mismo que ella tomo para poder reaccionar un poco ante la historia que el castaño le contaba. – estas mejor?

-si Terry, pero dime, dime que fue lo que encontraron?...dime que hallaron un indicio de quienes son mis padres? – la rubia en su afan de saber mas se aferro al brazo del castaño, exigiendole una respuesta a su desesperado reclamo por saber mas.

-encontramos algo mejor que eso...encontramos a tu familia – la palides de Candy junto a una sonrisa nerviosa acompañada de lagrmas en sus ojos emocionaron a Terry que sin sentirlo derramo un par de lagrimas junto a ella – Sandy la chica que yo conoci es tu hermana

-mi hermana?

-si Candy y no solo eso, sino que es tu gemela, son identicas...

-tengo una gemela?

-asi es, por si no nos bastaba contigo hay dos iguales.- la tierna sonrisa del actor hizo que el corazon de Candy se inchara de amor.

-ho dios mio! – la emocion en el rostro de la rubia conmovio a Terry como nunca nada en la vida, esa felicida era la que habia perseguido desde el primer dia que habia visto a Sandy y ahi la tenia, para el solo.

-y eso no es todo...Maggy tu madre esta impaciente por conocerte.

-mi...ma..dre.

-si Candy, tu madre, la madre que siempre haz querido, es una mujer tan dulce como tu...por eso la premura de Albert de hacerte regresar, pero no queria decirte nada hasta que estubieras aqui, y la verdad yo lo hubiera esperado a que regresara, pero Maggy no puede esperar mas para tener a su pequeña en brazos y creo que tu tambien quieres conocerla cierto?

-si! Si quiero verla ya...ahora mismo – los ojos de Candy no cesaban de derramar lagrimas que con manos torpes Terry trato de limpiar, sin el mismo dejar de mojar sus mejillas.

-estoy seguro que Maggy esta impaciente junto a tus hermanos.

-hermanos?

-si Sandy, Matt y Megan.

-y mi padre?

-no se muy bien donde esta el, hemos hablado muy poco ...todo ha sido muy rapido pecosa, pero estoy segura que tu madre te lo contara todo.

-entonces vamonos ya, quiero verlos en este momento.

-esta bien vamos a que te prepares para el gran momento, creo que primero tenemos que mandar un telegrama a Albert y que sepa que estas bien y que estas aqui, antes de que se vuelva loco buscandote, depues te llevare a mi departamento y te llevare a tu madre.

-pero yo no puedo abusar de ti y tomar tu departamento...

-claro que puedes y ahi es adonde te llevare a no ser que prefieras ir a otro lugar... a la mansion Andley tal vez? – los celos se apoderaron de el nuevamente, pero desaparecieron tan rapido como llegaron al escuchar a la rubia apoyarse en el.

-no, no quiero ir ahi sin Albert presente me es incomodo, prefiero tu departamento si no te causo ningun problema con...Susana – con tu novia iba a decir pero las palabras se le atoraron en la lengua pudiendo pronunciar apenas su nombre.

-el unico problema seria que no aceptaras, me da tanta alegria que todo esto te este sucediendo que no quiero perderme un evento tan importante.

-gracias Terry, haz sido un buen ...amigo.

-siempre estare a tu lado cuando me necesites, anda vamos a mandar ese telegrama y despues te llevare al departaento para que te arregles y esperes a tu familia.

-mi familia...aun no lo puedo creer.

Candy y Terry salieron para enviar el telegrama a Albert, seguro lo recibiria al momento de llegar a casa, iba ser una jornada mortal para el rubio que recien llegado a Chicago seguramente regresaria a Nueva York para apoyar a su pequeña protegida.

Candy y Terry se dirigieron al departament del castaño no sin antes pasar poar la mansion Andley, para que Candy se cambiara de ropa y de ahí partirian hasta la casa de Terry, que se sentia tan feliz de que la rubia hubiera aceptado realizar en su guarida el evento mas imprtante de su vida en su departamento.

El reloj marcaba cerca de las 3 de la tarde, seguramente Maggy estaria por llegar a su casa despues del trabajo asi que iria por ella, para traerla hasta Candy y despues el partiria al teatro donde lo esperaba un dia mas de funcion.

Al llegar al edificio de los Perkins Terry vio venir a lo lejos a Maggy, su andar era el mismo que el de su pecosa, su cabello aunque mucho mas corto flotaba con el viento como el de Candy, sonrio instintivamente, y espero que llegara hasta el.

-Hola Maggy, como esta?

-Terry verdad? – este asintio levemente con la cabeza.

-he venido por usted.

-esta aqui? En Nueva York?

-la esta esperando en mi departamento.

-deja subo a arreglarme y bajo en seguida.

-esta bien Maggy la espero en el auto

Terry volvio a su auto, se sentia tan vivo y feliz que ni siquiera le habia cruzado por la mente que no habia visitado a Susana desde el estreno, seguramente le armaria un escandalo cuando la viera la proxima vez...y que mas daba ahora era feliz viendo cumplir el sueño de su dulce amor, con la mirada perdida en la nada no vio llegar tras de el a una rubia que apenas lo reconocio sintio la sangre hervir de ira.

-asi que haz vuelto?

-Sandy!...

-que te ha traido hasta aqui? Alguna diligencia de la princesa Candy?

-Sandy no digas eso... yo no he tenido la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas contigo.

-pero si todo esta muy claro, moviste los hilos necesarios para poner las cosas a la conveniencia de...Candy, que mas daba jugar con los sentimientos de la insignificante chica de la limpieza...solo espero que ahora no tengas que escondernos para que no te averguences de la familia de ...Candy..

-Sandy, yo jamas quice lastimarte, tu eres una persona muy especial...

-si claro la hermana de la desaparecida, no te preocupes no tienes que forzarte a hablarme o quedar bien conmigo, yo se muy bien que solo me usaste para que la princesita cumpla su capricho y despues de eso se muy bien que tanto tu como ella desapareceran, espero qu ete sientas satisfecho de tus actos y orgulloso de tu actuacion frente a mi, eres el mejor actor que existe, te crei todo el teatrito.

-Sandy estas muy equivocada, quiza actue mal, pero jamas quice herirte.

-pues lo disimulaste muy bien...- la joven vio a su madre salir del edificio, radiante de felicidad, el veneno que corria por sus venas quemo su alma sacando lopero de ella. – y lo mejor sera que terminen el circo, anda llevate a esta mujer que solo ha sabido ser madre de una hija que jamas tubo a su lado.

-Sandy, por favor no te vallas asi, estas equivocada...

Terry intento alacanzarla pero la chica ya habia salido corriendo hacia el interior del edificio, Maggy la vio pasar sin intentar detenerla, la conocia demaciado bien y en un momento de rabieta lo mejor era dejarla tranquilizarce, sabia que su hija era buena en el fondo, pero habia crecido bajo la influencia de Cristi haciendola dura y muy resentida.

-dejela Terry, la aparacion de Candy la ha afectado, esta celosa y miedosa de los cambios que esto traiga, yo hablare con ella despues, ahora llevame con ella.

-suba al auto Maggy – Terry llevo a la madre de su pecosa hasta el lado del copiloto, abrio la puerta para ella y la yudo a entrar, para despues rodear el auto y subir el mismo.

-dime Terry, como ha tomado Candy la noticia?

-como podria tomarlo? Llena de emocion y alegria, desde que la conozco se de su gran deseo de tener una madre y una familia, esta ansiosa.

-ustedes son muy amigos? – la mirada de la mujer analizaba cada musculo del joven , veia su mirada, su movimientos torpes y con eso tubo para entender lo que ese atractivo joven sentia por su pequeña, por alguna extraña razon se sentia agusto a su lado le inspiraba confianza, tenia una alma calida que a simple vista no se dejaba ver por su apariencia fina y refinada.

-lo fuimos en algun tiempo, estudiabamos juntos en el colegio ...en Londres y por algunas circunstancias agenas a nuestra voluntad nos separamos, pero creo que el cariño que sentimos no ha desaparecido...por eso ha sido tan importante para mi reunirla con su familia.

-eres un buen chico Terry, me da mucha tranquilidad ver que mi hija ha estado rodeada de gente tan buena y con tanto amor, Sandy tambien es una chica muy buena, si le das la oportunida de conocerla veras que detras de esa capa dura y agresiva hay una chiquilla asustada deseando ser amada y protegida.

-Maggy yo jamas he querido hacerle daño, nunca fue mi intencion herirla por el contrario he visto en ella cualidades que la hacen una mujer muy valiosa, yo sinceramente espero que ella me de la oprtunida de demostrarle que mi amistad es sincera y que no solo la utilice.

-dale tiempo Terry, dejala refleccionar y que se de cuenta que Candy no es una amenaza sino parte de su sangre y hasta de su propia identidad.

Sin darse cuenta habian llegado hasta el departamento de Terry, ambos estaban nerviosos y espectantes, sonreian nerviosos, sus corazones palpitaban en ritmos lentos y rapidos sin encontrar un compas, a la mente de Terry vino la imagen de Albert que seguramente estaria por llegar a Chicago y encontrarse con su telegrama.

El castaño no estaba lejos de la verdad, pues la cabeza de los Andley llegaba a la estacion de Chicago despuesde cansadas horas de viaje, habia tomado el unico lugar disponible, asi que las comodidades y el lujo con el que habia ido a Nueva York no lo rodearon esta vez, tampoco habia nadie esperandolo en la estacion, asi que tomo un carruaje que lo llevo directamente hasta la mansion Andley.

Archie casi no habia dormido por la alarma de no encontrar a Candy y no saber que explicaciones dar, ya habia buscado en todos los lugares que se le habian ocurrido, miro a la ventana concentrandose en algun lugar que le estuviera haciendo falta buscar, sus ojos se distrayeron al ver aparecer un carruaje por la entrada principal, quizo pensar que tal vez seria Candy que habia vuelto, dio media vuelta para salir corriendo al encuentro de quien viniera en el carruaje esperando que fuera Candy.

Al ver bajar al rubio del carruaje se sintio aun mas apesadumbrado, lo tenia que encarar y aun no tenia una respuesta.

-Tio no esperaba que llegaras tan pronto..

-como estas Archie? Alguna novedad – la seriedad de Albert le indicaba al castaño que no estaba muy contento y que las cosas no irian tan bien para el

-nada, ya la busque en todos los lugares que se me han ocurrido pero nadie la ha visto ni ha escuchado de ella.

-dime que sucedio?

-no lo se...- la mirada de Albert lo hizo sentir tan pequeño y absurdo con su respuesta – no se que mas decirte...yo llegue de la oficina con tu telegrama, hable unos minutos con Annie en el despacho, Candy no bajo a cenar y a la mañana siguiente Annie descubrio que Candy ya no estaba

-como estaba Candy ¿

-un poco triste y decaida, pero tranquila.

-a donde la haz buscado?

-en su departamento, el hogar de Pony, el hospital, la universidad, la biblioteca, en las calles...

-haz ido a Lakewood.

-el dia que fuimos al hogar pasamos a la mansion de las rosas...- la conversacion se vio interrumpida por Dorothy que sostenia un telegrama en sus manos.

-disculpe que interrumpa señor Albert, pero llego un telegrama de Nueva York.

Albert tomo el papel en sus manos leyendolo en el acto, su rostro se relajo aunque no sabia si reirse o explotar encontra de su protegida que hacia las cosas mas locas e inesperadas poniendolos a todos de cabeza.

-que pasa? – Archie lo miraba espectante

-es Terry...avisando que Candy aparecio en Nueva York...

-que ella viajo a Nueva York?

-asi parece, dios mio esa muchachita me va a matar, esta noche saldre a Nueva York.

-pero que es lo que esta pasando?

-es una historia increible de contar...

-pues tendras que contarmela, por que estos dias veo gente ir y venir y hacer una conmocion sin que yo sepa que es lo que sucede...

-vamos a la cocina por algo de comer me muero de hambre.

-Annie esta en la sala de te, esta consternada por la desaparicion de Candy.

-entonces vamos por ella, seguramente la notcia que traigo la sorprendera bastante a ella tambien.

Los dos hombres entraron a la mansion para dirigirse a la cocina con Annie aun llorosa por la preocupacion, las manos de Albert se movian solas en el refrigerador sacando y extendiendo cosas en la barra, le habia pedido a la servidumbre que se tomara la tarde, para tomar el lugar como suyo.

-habla ya Albert nos tienes a la espectativa.

-bien chicos agarrence bien de sus sillas por que seguramente se van a caer, la noche del estreno que me quede con Terry...

-sabia que todo tenia que ver con ese cretino - interrumpio Archie colerico

-pues si tiene mucho que ver con el pero no dela manera que te lo imaginas.

-de que otra manera, si lo unico que el siempre ha hecho es arruinar la vida de Candy...

-Archie guarda silencio y deja que Albert termine de contarnos, deja tus celos para otro momento, por favor Albert continua.

-gracias Annie – el rubio oculto una sonrisa al ver la cara de su sobrino por las palabras de Annie. – pues como les decia esa noche Terry me presento a una chica que conocio hace unas semanas atras..

-lo sabia eses maldito, para que quieres que Candy regrese a Nueva York? Para que sea madrina dela boda?...no te entiendo Albert.

-y no lo entenderas si no me dejas terminar.

-si no puedes controlarte sera mejor que te retires Archi y dejes que Albert termine de contarme a mi lo que sucedio...- la mirada de Annie fulmino a Archie que guardo silencio y miro a su tio pidiendole que continuara.

-ire al punto para no causar mas especulaciones, sucede que la chica que Terry conocio es identica a Candy, es como si se estuviera mirando al espejo, esa noche del estreno pude conocer el lugar donde esta chica vive con su madre y sus hermanos al dia siguiente regresamos para entender la relacionde ellos con nuestra Candy y pues confirmamos que Terry habia encontrado a la familia de Candy, su madre nos confirmo que su pequeña habia desaparecido hace 20 años y que se habian movido de Chicago a Nueva York, por eso envie el telegrama pidiendo la presencia de Candy.

Tanto Annie como Archie se habian quedado mudos ante el relato de Albert, que habia terminado de cocinar y se sentaba a disfrutar de un bocado, sabia que las caras que ahora veia eran las mismas que habia visto reflejadas en Karen y Terry y seguramente el mismo, lo unico que le molestaba un poco era pensar que no veria la cara de Candy, pero comprendia que ese regalo le pertenecia a Terry.

Archie estaba feliz aunque sorprendido, el pensar que Candy habia encontrado a su familia lo alegraba por ella que habia estado tan sola desde siempre, pero por otro lado un miedo lo inundo al imaginar que ahora se desapareceria de sus vidas, saliendo de la familia Anldey para entrar a su verdaderas raices.

Por su lado Annie se sintio golpear brutalmente con la noticia, su cerebro casi habia sufrido un aneurisma al imaginar que Candy la niña con la que habia crecido, la mujer en a que ahora se apoyaba y que ademas habia sido su unica compañia habia encontrado a su verdadera familia, algo que tal vez jamas le sucederia a ella, el vacio de la soledad tomo su mente y su cuerpo, no podia sentirse feliz por ella , pues la desgracia de su soledad y su falta de pertenencia la estaban haciendo presa de los mas bajos sentimientos de envidia, celos y amargura, la palides de su rostro y su mutismo la delatarona ante los ojos de Albert que no necesitaba de mucho para leer los sentimientos de la gente, sin embargo lo comprendio, era natural que Annie se sintiera abandonada, por la unica persona que habia tenido como familia durante toda su vida, el mismo sabia que se sentiria desplazado.

-que les parece?

-...- Archie levanto la mirada, tratando de ocultar su turbacion tras una sonrisa nerviosa – esas son magnificas noticias, Candy merece ser feliz.

-y tu que piensas Annie? – Annie no logro abrir la boca, solo sintio las calidas lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para ponerse de pie y salir corriendo del lugar.

-ire con ella – Archie se puso de pie, pero Albert lo detubo pidiendole que lo dejara a el hablar con ella.

Albert salio por la misma puerta que Annie habia usado para salir corrriendo al jardin, encontrandola de rodillas llorando sobre el cesped, se inclino frente a ella tomandola de la barbilla, obligandola a mirarlo.

-que sucede Annie. -La miro con ternura tratando de ganarse su confianza.

-es solo que no esperaba esa noticia.

-ha sido una sorpresa para todos, pero es algo bueno para nuestra querida Candy

-supongo que eso la hara muy feliz...

-y a ti? Te hace feliz?

-... si claro.

-no te escuchas muy convencida – Alber queria sacar el malestar de Annie, antes que enfrentera a Candy y la hiciera sentir culpable de una situacion que ella no habia provocado y que sinembrago tenia que disfrutar.

-es solo que ...crei que Candy y yo siempre estariamos unidas por el mismo sentimiento de ...hermandad.

-y no creo que eso cambie.

-pero no sera igual, ya no tendra la necesidad de volcar en mi el cariño de una hermana que no tenia, ahora no solo tiene una hermana de verdad sino que una madre.

-en realidad Annie, yo no creo que ninguno de nosotros pierda el lugar que tiene en el corazon de Candy- Albert se puso de pie para ayudar a Annie a hacer lo mismo y poderla rodear con su brazos. – y si aun te faltara llenar un vacio me podrias tomar a mi como tu hermano, yo tambien tengo una gran necesidad de tener una hermana a quien consentir y que me consienta a mi, asi que si me aceptas aqui estoy.

-gracias Albert – Annie se refugio en los fuertes brazos del rubio, que la estrecho con mas fuerza.

-ahora alistate para regresar a Nueva York.

-yo?

-no quieres conocer a la familia de Candy?

-no estoy segura, que quiera ir ahora.

-seria muy importante para ella y...yo estare ahi contigo.

-esta bien Albert ire contigo.

-asi me gusta, ahora vamos por Archie

Albert paso su brazo por los hombros de la morena atrayendola hacia el en son de animo; Archie se habia quedado en la cocina, estaba hasta agradecido con Albert por haber ido tras Annie pues el no se sentia con el animo de consolarla, su mente estaba divagante en la rubia a quien ahora tendria que compartir con mas gente y sobre todo le moslestaba el que Terry se estuviera comportando como el heroe que habia logrado reunir a Candy con su familia, eso era algo para lo que a Candy no le alcanzarian los dias para agradecerle, el pecho le ardio de solo imaginarlo, con angustia descubrio lo que todos esos sentimientos significaban, aun no habia podido sacar de su corazon a esa rubia, sus sentimientos se habian adormecido o mejor dicho conformado con tenerla cerca aunque solo fuera como su amiga, como su prima, ni el mismo se habia percatado de lo que aun sentia por ella, quiza por que todo ese tiempo ella se habia mantenido sola. Pero ahora Terry la merodeaba y no solo eso, tambien la llegada de una familia... Albert entro con Annie sorprendiendo sus pensamientos que oculto en el momento poniendose de pie para abrasar a Annie y llevarla hasta la puerta de la habtacion que habia usado los ultimos dias que habia estado haciendo compañia a Candy, arreglaron sus equipajes y salieron rumbo a Nueva York a conocer a la familia de Candy y el nuevo rol que jugarian en la vida de la rubia de ese dia en adelante, no imaginaban que la perderian pero ya nada seria lo mismo, la compartirian y con el tiempo tal vez desapareceria y todo eso comenzaba esa noche que Candy se encararia por vez primera con su madre.

Annie miro el cielo suspirando con envidia, en esos moimentos estarian juntas, su amiga estaria envuelta en el calor y los brazos de la madre que tanto ella como la rubia habian suspirado en tener desde pequeñas y no estaba lejos de la verdad, pues tanto Candy como Maggy habian caido cautivadas la una por la otra.

Continuara...

* * *

Mil GRACIAS por pasar por aqui, espero estar logrando mi cometido de distraerlas y envolverse en nuestro mundo rosa de Candy Candy.

Les dejo este capitulo y ya estoy trabajandpo en el proximo, corro corro, para subir el siguiente.

Reciban un abrazo y un beso de su amiga Liz.


	9. Capitulo 8 Entre tus brazos

**Capitulo 8 **

**Entre tus brazos.**

En cuanto Terry abrio la puerta de su departamento se encontro con la figura de Candy que enseguida trato de disimular su nerviosismo caminando de un lado a otro, pero al ver que la figura del catsa o aparecia tras la puerta dejo de respirar y abrio sus ojos al maximo para deborar lo que conoceria por primera vez.

Detr s del actor vio aparecer la graciosa figura de una mujer de su estatura, de complexion delgada, cabellos rubios y curvos como los suyos, su sonrisa tan calida envolvio su corazon al instante, no necesitaba mas que un segundo para que su corazon la reconociera y se arrojara a ella.

-Pasa Maggy este es mi departamento y esta linda chica aqu es Candy. la mujer dio un paso desidido al departamento y se deleito con la vision de la chica frente a ella, tenian razon era identica a Sandy.

-hola Candy, que linda eres

-gracias

-bueno chicas yo las voy a dejar solas, por que esta noche tengo funcion.

-es cierto eres actor de Broadway, dios mio te he tenido tan cerca y no te he pedido tu autografo aun.

-tengo una mejor idea, las invitare a la funcion del sabado que les parece? Podriamos ir a cenar despues de eso.

-seria un honor para mi, nunca he asistido al teatro debe ser muy emocionante Candy aun no podia articular palabra, sentia como sus piernas temblaban y sus manos se habian entumecido.

-entonces es una cita, ahora las dejo y sientanse libres esta es su casa.

-gracias Terry eres muy amable.

El actor desaparecio tras cerrar la puerta dejando atr s a Maggy y Candy mirandose sin atrverse a arrojarse a los brazos de la otra.

Aun de pie se miraban sin encontrar una sola palabra para romper el hielo, habian esperado por tantos a os ese momento, que ahora que era cierto no sabian como encontrar el camino a su total union, Maggy trago saliba y dio un paso hacia Candy, estiro su mano para pedir la suya, Candy no lograba moverse estaba paralizada, al ver la mano de Maggy estirandose hasta ella se emociono tanto que no pudo responder, pero de solo imaginar que ella se pudiera sentir rechazada se aterro logrando moverse para apenas tocar los dedos de la mujer, sin embargo Maggy se armo de valor y dejo aun lado los nervios para tomar el control de la situacion.

-ven Candy vamos a sentarnos...- Maggy tomo la mano de su hija y la llevo hasta el sofa donde se sentaron no encuentro las palabras para comenzar a reconstruir esta historia que hasta el dia de hoy habia sido muy dolorosa para mi, por que a partir de hoy no importa lo que suceda la dicha me acompa ara siempre...

-por que?...- apenas audibles fueron las palabras de Candy que luchaba por no derramar la primeras lagrimas de las muchas sabria vendrian detr s.

-esa pregunta ha circulado en mi mente por largos 20 a os y aun no logro encontrar una respuesta ...pero , quiero que entiendas que sepas la historia completa y sobre todo que entiendas que yo jamas te abandone, jamas renuncie a ti y sobre todo que nunca deje de quererte y de esperar este momento.

-yo...te he necesitado tanto ...- Candy ya no pudo mas y dejo las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, los dedos de Maggy desaparecieron algunas lagrimas de la mejilla de Candy, sintiendo su corazon llenrase de todo el amor que habia contenido todo ese tiempo solo para ella.

-yo tambien peque a, te he necesitado mucho este tiempo, he sufrido tu ausencia y cada dia me mataba la idea de saber si eras feliz, si estabas bien, quien cuidaria de tus enfermedades y de tus penas...Candy ...perdoname Maggy tampoco pudo evitar derramar las lagrimas que irreverentes mojaban su rostro.

-por que tendria que perdonarte?

-por no haber estado a tu lado en el momento que te arrancaron de mi lado...- la ira se reflejaba en sus ojos al recordar el momento en el que descubrio que su bebe habia desaparacedio. yo estaba recibiendo la leche de la granja vecina tu y Sandy estaban en sus canastas junto a la caldera, era un dia muy frio, cuando regrese a la casa note que faltaba una canasta y mi bebe, Sali corriendo a buscar quien hubiera podido sacarte, pero no vi a nadie, grite por ayuda y nadie vino a mi, tome la carreta y a Sandy, recorri los caminos fui al pueblo, di aviso a la policia, tu padre y yo buscamos hasta debajo de las piedras, pero nadie reporto ver a una recien nacida, desde ese dia comenzo mi calvario en una cuesta que me llevara a ti, siempre haz estado presente en casa, tu nombre se prenuncia por lo menos una vez al dia y todos te mantenemos presentes.

-yo apareci en la puerta de un horfanato al sur de Chicago una ma ana nevada, nunca supieron nada de mis raices, solamente habia una mu eca con el nombre de Candy bordado en su vestido que me ataba a una historia desconocida por todos.

-yo borde esa mu eca, tu hermana tiene una igual con su nombre...dime Candy haz sufrido mucho?

-no ...no mucho, en el hogar de Pony siempre he sido muy feliz la se orita Pony y la Hemana Maria siempre me han tratado como una hija y la familia Andley se ha portado muy bien conmigo, me dieron una educacion y se han preocupado por mi.

-conoci a Albert es un caballero muy elegante.

-Albert ha sido el mejor protector y amigo que jamas pude tener, el me adopto cuando tenia 12 a os y me llevo a vivir a la mansion Andley en Lakewood, vivi junto a 3 chicos que me cuidaban y siempre fueron muy buenos conmigo, Archie Stear su hermano y Anthony , me mando a Inglaterra a estudiar a un colegio muy prestigioso y tiempo despues decidi regresar a America y seguir bajo mi propio esfuerzo, me meti a la escuela de eneferia y ahora trabajo en el hospital como enfermera y tambien estudio para ser medico.

-mi peque a eres esepcional, me siento tan peque a haz logrado tanto lejos de mi...cre que haz estado mejor lejos de mi y de nuestra pobreza.

-no digas eso...yo cambiaria cada comodidad por la que he pasado por cualquier pobreza a tu lado, siempre me he sentido muy sola, he so ado tantas veces con unos brazos que me protejan del mundo y me consuele los dias tristes y limpie mis lagrimas y tambien quien comparta mis triunfos y a quien regalarle todo el amor que he llevado estos a os.

-yo tambien tengo he guardado mucho amor para ti y quiero dartelo cada segundo que me quede de vida, pero antes quiero escuchar que me perdonas...

-de que?

-por no haberte protegido cuando mas me necesitabas.

-no fue tu culpa...

-pero debi haber tenido mas cuidado y vigilar mas de cerca a esa mujer Candy no dijo nada por toda respuesta miro a su madre que entre lagrimas comenzo a contarle toda la historia desde el dia que habia conocido ha su padre hasta el dia que habia desaparecido de su lado ...por eso te pido que me perdones, por no haber sido la mejor madre para ti.

-pero lo haz sido, me haz esperado no renunciaste a mi y por eso es que estamos juntas ..y ahora vamos a recuperar el tiempo... sin poder evitarlo mas Candy se arrojo a los brazos de su madre que la recibio llena de amor, ambas lloraron por largo rato mientras se abrazaban y Maggy acariciaba el sedoso cabello de su hija.

El tiempo paso sin que persivieran la hora que casi marcaba la medianoche. Fue entonces que recoradron que Terry no habia vuelto y ya era hora que hubiera regresado, Candy fue hasta la ventana para ver si lograba verlo afuera, pero no se veia ni rastro de el, se sintio apenada por un momento hasta que vio una nota que habian deslizado por la puerta.

disfruten de esta noche juntas, ma ana paso por ustedes para llevarlas a desayunar, hay sabanas y ropa limpia en el closet, las veo ma ana, Terry

-creo que nos quedaremos aqui toda la noche, Terry nos ha pedido que nos quedemos aqui.

-es un buen chico, creo que te quieres mucho...

-...fuimos buenos amigos fue la unica respuesta que le dio mientras desviaba la mirada ya no nos vemos.

-pues aunque asi sea puedo asegurarte que el te tiene un gran cari o.

-... si yo tambien le tengo mucho cari o.

Maggy entendio en ese momento lo que sucedia entre ellos, en algun momento escucharia los detalles, pero ya sabia lo que sucedia en sus corazones, la noche transcurrio como un susurro para las dos rubias que compartieron la cama en la que Terry so aba todas las noches con su pecosa.

Para alguien mas hubiera sido extra o pasar la noche en la misma cama con una persona desconocida la primera noche de conocerse, pero no fue asi para Candy y Maggy que se identificaron y sentian se conocian de toda la vida, no pudieron dormir en toda la noche, hablaron de sus vidas y lo que tenian que contarse la una de la otra, la historia con Terry salio a relucir, ambas lloraron despues rieron y se abrazaron durante toda la noche, el sol ya despuntaba cuando abrazadas sobre la cama se miraron a los ojos una vez mas.

-me gusta como hueles Candy cerro los ojos mientras aspiraba el olor de su madre siempre quice saber como oleria mi madre y hules a rosas...

-mi peque a nos perdimos de tantas cosas, - Maggy acerco sus labios a la frente de Candy para besarla pero creo que te estas cofundiendo y lo que estas percibiendo es el olor de alguien mas.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Candy llego de inmediato no digas esas cosas.

-vamos Candy no puedes sonrojarte solo por eso...despues de todo no te culpo es un chico guapisimo y muy elegante... ho si! y huele divino...

-no me hagas apenar, ademas no quierro ni imaginar los problemas que tendra con Susana por mi culpa.

-no creo que a Terry le importe mucho lo que esa muchachita Susana diga o de lo contrario ni tu no yo estariamos aqui por el contrario creo que le complace mucho el tenerte en su casa...

-no digas eso, el le ha hecho una promesa a Susana y yo ...debo respetar eso.

-tal vez el le hizo una promesa de honor a ella, pero la promesa que te hizo con el corazon a ti fue primero y es mucho mas fuerte...

-aun asi creo que lo mejor sera que me mantenga al margen.

-un amor verdadero como el de ustedes no es tan facil de destruir, no importa el tiempo ni la distancia, siempre esta latente.

-...lo he superado, creo que ahora pueo verlo sin que me duela tanto.

-el dolor vendra cuando se separen no ahora, Candy yo veo cosas que tu no vez he caminado mas que tu en esta vida y conozco la clase de amor que ustedes se tienen, es el mismo que tu padre y yo compartimos...no importa cuanta maldad y cuantas intrigas hubieran puesto entre nosotros, nuestro amor nunca murio aun ahora que el ya no esta, ese amor sigue latente, esta aqui- Maggy llevo su mano hasta el corazon.

-debes extra arlo mucho...

-lo veo a diario en la sonrisa de Matt y en la mirada de Meg, sin mencionar el duro caracter de Sandy y ahora lo veo tambien en ti, el esta conmigo cada segundo lo siento a mi lado, nuestro amor es indestructible nunca importo que Cristi quisiera interponerse para separarnos.

-con Susana es diferente, ellos deben estar juntos yo seguire adelante y lo olvidare.

Maggy miro a su hija con cari o sabia que en algun momento intervendria para hecharles una manita y asi pudieran continuar, el amor que destelleaban esos dos era deslumbrante hasta un ciegolo notaria, sinembargo Candy se sentia tan mortificada por los problemas que Terry pudiera tener con Susana por su causa.

Y Candy no estaba lejos de la realidad, pues el actor habia pasado por todo un embrollo despues de dejarla en su departamento la tarde anterior. Al llegar al teatro se encontro primeramente con el rega o de Robert, que una vez mas le recrimino el que se hubiera ido del ensayo, despues de contenerse por el tono en el que le habian hablado se dirigio a su camerino, trato de relajarse y dejar atras el mal momento cuando Karen toco a su puerta.

-que haces aqui Claise?

-vengo a ver como estas.

-Robert me acaba de gritar por haberme ido esta ma ana y necesito relajarme...

-esta bien, entonces mejor cuentame como te fue con Candy

-esta mas hermosa que nunca...

-y?...donde esta?

-en mi departamento con su mama.

-ya conocio a su mama? Que emocionante...Candy debe estar adorandote, eres su heroe despues de todo.

-era tanta su felicidad... la puerta de su camerino sono tras unos suaves toquidos.

Terry dio la se al de entrar y tras la puerta se asomo la delgada figura de Susana, el rostro de Terry se descompuso al instante, no queria que su dicha se acabara en ese momento con las escenas dramaticas de su aun prometida.

-Susi que sorpresa, pasa.

-Terry estaba tan preocupada por ti, tiene varios dias que no haz venido a verme las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los azules ojos de la exactriz, Terry fue hasta ella para tratar de consolarla, mientras Karen veia la escena desde una esquina con un se o de enojo, s puso de pie para salir de ah , no soportaba como Terry era chantageado y manejado al antojo de esa mujer, con unas lagrimitas, asi que en silencio y sin siquiera voltear la mirada salio del camerino de su amigo.

-solo fueron un par de dias, no tenias por que preocuparte, me han surgido un par de imprevistos que estoy solucionando.

-tenia tanto miedo que no volvieras, que haria yo sin ti? el mar de lagrimas que ba aban el rostro de Susana atraparon a Terry por un momento, pero estaba convencido, no se dejara arrastrar por Susana y lucharia hasta el final por recuperar a Candy y deshacerse de Susana.

-no te pongas asi que no te hace ninugun bien, ya viste que estoy bien y si no he ido a verte es por que tube unos problemas...Susi no tienes que ponerte asi cada vez que no te veo, tu debes seguir en tus terapias y tratando de salir adelante, yo estare apoyandote aun que no te vea...diario.

-Terry yo necesito verte. Me haces falta. Susana comenzaba a llorar una vez mas, ante la desesperacion que comenzaba a crecer en el casta o.

-calmate Susi, en un momento mas tendre que entrar a escena y necesito concentrarme, quedate aqui y despues de la funcion te llevare a casa, esta bien?

-si querido, lamento causarte tantas molestias.

-veniste aqui con tu madre?

-si Terry, esta afuera esperandome.

-ire a buscarla pare pedirle que venga a hacerte compa ia, vendre por ustedes para irnos a casa.

-gracias querido.

Terry salio despues del camerino, confundido molesto y astiado, tenia que calmarse y pensar en la funcion que tenia de frente, pidio a uno de los tramoyistas buscar a la madre de Susana y la llevar hasta su camerino, el se dirigio al camerino de Karen para hablar con ella y concentrarse en su papel.

En el camerino de Terry, Susana respiraba agitada, habia ido hasta ah para hacer la actuacion de su vida y poner en evidencia frente a todos la falta de entrega de su prometido, pero este se habia deshecho de ella tan rapido como pudo, de la puerta del camerino se dejaron escuchar unos suaves toquidos, Susana permitio la entrada al menos Terry habia enviado a su madre al instante.

Al ver el rostro de la mujer que entro en el camerino la palides de Susana se volvio mas evidente, a pesar de que la cabeza le dio mil vueltas y el piso se movio debajo de sus pies, la ira se apodero de ella al momento.

-Candy?...

-perdon pense que este era el camerino de Terry

-y estas en lo correcto, pero no pense que volveria a verte Candy...no es que no me de gusto pero jamas imagine que volverias a ...visitarnos.

Sandy se pudo dar cuenta que esa mujer la estaba confundiendo con su hermana, debian ser muy parecidas de verdad, para que las confundieran asi, sin embargo en ese momento no le resulto mas que divertido jugar a ser Candy.

-solo vine a saludar.

-pues que sorpresa, Terry ya se fue a preparar para su entrada, pero por que no te sientas aqu conmigo para que me cuentes como te ha ido.

-...- Sandy se sintio en aprietos, no sabia quien era esa mujer y que le contaria de la vida de su hermana si ella no sabia nada mas halla de su nombre. no tengo mucho tiempo, yo ...solo queria ver a Terry un momento, tal vez lo mejor sea que regrese en otro momento.

-pense que no lo verias mas...me prometiste que no te interpondrias entre nosotros.

-...- los ojos de Sandy se abrieron con admiracion, eso significaba que entre Candy y Terry habia algo mas que amistad y esa mujer... quien seria solo vine a saludarlo y a desearle buena suerte.

-a que haz vuelto Candy? Que es lo que en realidad deseas?, Terry y yo somos muy felices, estamos a punto de casarnos.

-Tery va a ca..? la sorpresa de Sandy era mayuscula, esa rubia mujer era la prometida de Terry y al parecer Candy estaba metida entre ellos...

-por que te sorpendes ya lo sabias no es cierto?

-no pense que fuera tan pronto eso es todo.

-tan pronto? Ya pasaron dos a os, deberiamos estar casados desde hace mucho tiempo.

-y por que no lo estan?

-...- la mirada de Susana se convirtio en odio puro- por ti, al parecer el no te ha olvidado y tu no le estas ayudando al aparecerte aqu , crei que teniamos un convenio

Susana se puso de pie con algo de dficultad, se estaba acoplando a su protesis pero aun no la dominaba del todo, por lo que fue obvio para Sandy que algo no estaba bien en ella, la miro estupefacta, era una chica hermosa y elegante, pero definitivamente no era la pareja perfecta para Terry, como podia el estar con una chica asi, sorprendida la miro de pies a cabeza tratando de armar el ropecabezas que tenia enfrente.

-por que haz regresado Candy...es que ya te arrepentiste de nuestro trato y quieres a Terry de regreso.

-vine a visitar a un viejo amigo

-tu presencia aleja a Terry de mi, tu me prometiste desaparecer...el me ama y tu presencia...lo perturba.

-de que tienes miedo? Si el te ama que mas da si yo aparezco?

-el se siente culpable de haberte dejado

-yo no veo culpabilidad en su mirar.

-que quieres Candy? la voz de Susana habia encontrado el valor de enfrentar a la mujer que le robaba el amor del unico hombre que existia sobre la tiera para ella.

-ya lo sabras... por lo pronto voy a buscar a Terry para saludarlo.

-Sabia que no debia confiar en ti , pero jamas permitire que te acerques a el.

La sonrisa burlona de Sany enfurecio a Susana que la miro con odio, pero esta abrio la puerta para salir sin dejar que la exactriz reaccionara.

Sandy salio por el pasillo en el que se encontro a Terry que al lado de Karen se dirigia a tomar sus lugares tras el escenario, el casta o al verla corrio a su lado, movimiento qu eno paso desapercibido por Robert que al instante lo llamo, obteniendo una mirada suplicante del protagonista.

-Sandy! Por que no me avisaste que vendrias.

-vine a disculparme eso es todo, no me porte muy bien contigo esta tarde y queria que supieras que lamento lo que dige.

-Sandy ve a casa y en cuanto salga de aqui ire a verte.

-no quiero ocacionarte ningun problema

-ve a casa y despues ire por ti,

-no es necesario...

-prometeme que me esperaras en tu casa.

-esta bien Terry, pero si no vienes lo entendere Sandy sabia que el casta o tendria problemas con su prometida cuando la viera, y ella no seria su persona favorita en esos momentos, sinembargo desidio hacerse la inocente, saliendo del teatro para marcharse a casa y esperar por Terry, estaba muy curiosa por saber el idilio que Candy tendria con el, era algo importante donde la chica del camerino se habia agitado tanto.

Una vez que la funcion termino Terry respiro profundamente, sabia que tenia que volver al camerino y llevar a Susana a su casa para despues ir con Sandy, pero no seria facil deshacerse de Susana y sobre todo mantenerla lejos de su departamento, ahora que la sabia en el camerino sabia que esa mujer seria capaz de seguirlo a todas partes y no le convenia que rondara su departamento en esos momentos.

Con cautela abrio la puerta para encontrar a Susana sola en el camerino sentada en el mismo lugar donde la habia dejado, Susana le sonrio para recibirlo, queria aventarsele al cuello, pero hizo uso de sus dones istrionicos para controlarse ante el casta o.

-como estuvo la funcion?

-muy bien la gente se fue contenta.

-tu eres un exito.

-gracias Susi, me cambio en un minuto y saldremos a tu casa.

-por que no mejor vamos a cenar.

-es muy tarde y estoy canasado.

-no lo estraias si yo fuera otra persona,

-estoy cansado para todo el mundo, te llevare a casa y ma ana podremos vernos antes de la funcion.

-vendras a casa a comer con nosotras?

-...- Terry lo penso, pero tenia que deshacerse de ella y dejarla tranquila, asi que tenia que prometerle algo, auqnue no lo cumpliera o le costara un triunfo soportarla durante la comida. si Susi podemos comer juntos.

-hoy podriamos ir a tomar una copa y brindar por tu triunfo.

-es muy tarde Susi y tu tienes que descansar, no debes abusar de la protesis.

-por que no podemos ser una pareja normal que sale a divertirse como los demas.

-lo haremos conforme te acostumbres a la protesis , por ahora no debes abusar.

-estoy bien .

-dejame cuidarte yo no quiero que te lastimes Susana hubiera sido la maujer mas feliz de la tierra al escuchar esas palabras sino fuera por que sabia que lo unico que Terry queria era deshacerse de ella.

-almenos dime que pasaras un poco mas de tiempo conmigo.

-me cambio y enseguida estoy contigo Terry tomo su ropa y entro al peque o ba o del camerino en cuestion de minutos.

Una vez listo para salir tomo a Susana del brazo y salio de ahi para llevarla a su casa, con lo que Terry no contaba era con el grupo de periodistas con las que se encontraron, que no perdieron oportunidad para fotografiar a la pareja, Susana aunque sorprendida no dejo de sonreir feliz mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio, mientras Terry no oculto su molestia y hasta enojo, no pronuncio palabra pero no les dio ni una sonrisa o una sola muestra de emosion, tan rapido como podia llevar a Susana llego hasta su auto para subirla y salir a toda velocidad.

-los periodicos ma ana estaran llenos de nuetras fotografias, creo que comprare todos los ejempleres.

El silencio que guardo Terry le confirmo a la rubia lo enfurecido que estaba, su ceja enarcada lo delataba, ella en cambio era un cascabel sonriente y feliz, Candy tendria que ver los periodicos y encontrarse con la feliz pareja, no importaba lo que ella hiciera ante le mundo ella era la pareja oficial del actor y si Candy intentaba algo ese mismo mundo se enteraria lo mezquina y baja que era al quitarle el amor a la dulce actriz que salvo la vida del primer actor, Susana estaba decidida a usar todas sus armas para mantener a Terry a su lado, si Candy se habia desenmascarado ante ella, pues no habia razon para que ella siguiera fingiendo.

Lo dejaria ir esa noche, pero lo mantendria a corta distancia, su incapacidad no se volveria un impedimento para cuidar sus intereses, si no iba su casa apareceria en el teatro un millon de veces de ser necesario, no se dejaria arrebatar lo que por derecho le pertenecia.

La velocidad con la que maneja Terry los hizo arribar mas rapido que de costumbre, llegando a la purta de Susana en un instante.

-pense que tal vez iriamos a tomar algo, despues de todo no hemos podido celebrar solos tu y yo.

-no esta noche.

-tal vez la proxima vez podriamos ir a cenar y hablar de la boda, prometiste que nos casariamos al terminar la temporada, asi que deberiamos de comenzar a planear.

-el trato fue que hablariamos al terminar la temporada.

-yo ya me quiero casar contigo.

-ahora debo concentrarme en el teatro, despues veremos que pasa.

Terry ya estaba de pie sosteniendo la puerta del auto para que Susana bajara, tenia deseos de arrastrarla hasta su casa y dejarla encadenada a su cama, pero haciendo uso de su poca pasiencia estiro la mano para sostener la de su prometida, que inmediatamente la tomo

-es una pena que tengas prisa esta noche, queria platicar un poco contigo.

-lo siento Susi, las funciones son muy agotadoras. Susana conocia demasiad bien a Terry, a peesar que l no se abria a ella, Susana habia logrado aprender a leer su comportamiento y sabia que en ese momento estaba ansioso, hasta nervioso, sabia que llevaba las de perder,pero aun asi decidio probar su nervios.

-pero ma ana vendras a comer con nosotras antes de ir al teatro verdad?

-asi lo hare Susi

Terry llevo hasta la puerta a Susana que habia echo su andar mucho mas lento y casi tortuoso, buscaria cualquier escusa para retrasar la partida de su novio, la mucama abrio la puerta dejando entrar a la pareja.

-Terry no me siento muy bien llevame hasta a mi habitacion.

-no estaria bien,mejor haz venir a tu madre.

-ella se sentia mal, por eso se regreso del teatro asi que debe estar dormida.

-le pedire a la mucama que te ayude.

-por favor Terry, no me hagas rogar por tu ayuda.

Sin continuar la alegata Terry tomo a Susana en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitacion posandola en la cama, para inmediatamente dar la vuelta para salir de la habitacion.

-me podrias ayudar a Sacar la protesis?

-no Susana, llamare a la doncella, ella podra ayudarte, no es correcto que me quede aqui a solas contigo.

-pero nos vamos casar...

-aun no lo estamos asi que me retiro, te vere ma ana. Descansa

-te estare esperando para comer Susana casi grito la frase pues su novio cruzo la habitacion y salio antes que pudiera terminar la frase.

Terry salio dela casa de Susana enojado, astiado y de prisa, aun tenia que ir a ver a Sandy y volver a su departamenro para dejarle saber a su pecosa y su madre que podrian disponer del lugar.

Una vez que llego hasta el edificio donde vivia Sandy, pesno en subir a buscarla, pero no se sentia confidente de acerlo, era una chica de familia y no era correcto que recibiera visitas tan tarde, lo penso una vez mas y deicidio retirarse, regresaria al otro dia , no podia arriesgarla a arrunar su reputacion, es lo ultimo que haria, dio la vuelta y se encamino a su auto, pero alguien lo llamo por su nombre detras de el.

-Sandy?

-pense que no vendrias.- Sandy habia estado vigilando la calle desde la ventana de su departamento, hasta que vio aparecer al casta o bajando a su encuentro en el acto, a pesar que su hermano trato de detenerla en vano.

-se me hizo un poco tarde, creo que lo mejor sera que te busque ma ana, es muy tarde y noquiero que la gente murmure, regresa a casa.

-solo queria decirte que lamento mucho haberte hablado asi, se que haz sido sincero conmigo y yo no debi desquitarme contigo

-Sandy yo no he abusado de tu confianza, es verdad que mi primer intencion fue solamente saber la relacion que pudieras tener con Candy, pero despues de conocerte mejor se que eres una chica muy linda y no quiero que te quedes con la idea de que te use.

-yo lo se Terry, por eso quiero pedirte que me disculpes y que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser una buena amiga la mirada de Sandy volvio a desequilibrar a Terry, que no estaba acostumbrado a ver esa mirada en ese rostro.

-eso sera ma ana, por que ahora es muy tarde y no debes estar en la calle con un hombre a solas, sube a ti casa y no se preocupen por Maggy, ella esta bien y regresara ma ana.

-esta con Candy? su voz habia cambiado, era mas rasposa y ocultaba la rabia que sentia.

-si, estan en mi departamento y ahi pasaran la noche.

-que bien. - dijo sarcastica

-te vere despues Sandy, ahora regresa a tu casa.

-si capitan Sandy se cuadro frente a Terry para despues gui arle un ojo y dar la vuelta para desaparecer por la puerta del edificio no sin antes rgresar su mirada y despedirse del casta o con la mano, a lo que Terry respondio con una sonrisa.

No podia evitarlo, esa chica lo torturaba con sus miradas y sus sonrisas coquetas, tenia que aprender a tomarlos sin ninguna intencion, despues de ver desaparecer a la chica, dio la vuelta para volver a su departamento y dejarle saber a Candy que podia quedarse ahi.

En el camino penso en tocar a la puerta para ver a Candy una vez mas antes de ir a dormir, pero no queria romper el encanto que seguramente Maggy y su peque a habian creado, asi que despues de ver la luz encendida a traves de la ventana, subio las escaleras para deslizar una nota por la puerta, volveria al otro dia, tendria funcion por la tarde, pero no habria ensayo asi que pasaria la ma ana junto a Candy y su familia, por lo pronto se escabulliria en la mansion Baker como hacia cuando no queria llegar a su departamento y queria refugiarse en un lugar ageno a su infierno personal,Eleanor respetaba su mudismo y su solitaria personalidad, por ahora era lo unico que el le regalaba y estaba conforme con ello, podia tener a su hijo en su territorio lp demas vendria con el tiempo,

Esta vez Terry solo queria refugiarse ahi para pensar en su pecosa y lo que vendria en los dias venideros, no seria facil con Susana...y tal vez con Candy tampoco, pero haria lo posible por encaminar las cosas a su manera.

Continuara...

* * *

Nenas lindas, mil gracias por seguir aqui, son valientes en seguir esta historia : P

Mimie, Elisa Gracias chicas hermosas por su tiempo y sus palabras que ya estan guardadas en un folder muy especial en mi corazon.

Ando por aqui seguido por que mi computadora esta a punto de explotar y quiero subir todos los capitulos que me sea posible, pero ya casi nos empatamos con lo que llevo escrito y entonces...oh oh ...estare en problemas, pero hare hasta lo imposible por no dejar esto en el aire, es una promesa...aunque tal vez entonces no podre subir capitulos tanseguido.

Un abrazo y un beso a todas ustedes mis amigas del Candy mundo, Feliz comienzo de la Primavera,! a llenarse de energia...Liz


	10. Capitulo 9 Entre Hermanos

**Capitulo 9**

**Entre Hermanos**

La noche habia pasado dejandole a cada uno un sabor diferente, Albert venia en el tren de camino a Nueva York se sentia feliz de saber que su pequeña seria completamente feliz y que si en aun quedaba algun rastro de la amargura por la rupture de Terry este suceso lo borraria, aunque algo en su Corazon lo entristecia y era lo que Annie le habia dicho y el no habia reparado, nada seria completamente igual, Candy ya no dependeria tanto de el, ni se refugiaria en su amistad en los dias de tormenta, aun asi su alegria eclipsaba su angustia.

Archie se consumia de pensar que Terruce Granchester era el gran heroe de la historia, siempre quiso protagoniasar en la vida de la rubia, pero siempre fue apartado por alguien mas…..Anthony, Terry el mismo Albert… y ahora su familia y el eterno agredecimiento al duquecito de utileria, queria verla, estrecharla en sus brazos y decirle que no importaba quien aparaciera en su vida o quien tratara de robar su atencion el siempre estaria esperando por ella, porlo que le quiciera regular.

Annie en su camarote lloraba en silencio su tristeza, se sentia mas sola que nunca desprotegida y sin el abrigo de unos brazos que la consolaran, el mismo Archie se habia vuelto un tempano de hielo al enterarse de la noticia. Pondria una cara alegre y una sonrisa fingida ante su amiga, pero su Corazon le gritaba el abandono del q e se sentia objeto.

En Nueva York Sandy habia pasado casi toda la noche en vela tratando de armar un rompecabezas en su mente, lo que aun no podia creer era que esa chica del camerino fuera la novia de Terry, era Linda pero no tenia la chispa de vida que el castaño emanaba con un solo movimiento y el hecho de que Candy hubiera sido la novia de Terry era lo que realmente le taladraba el cerebro, a pesar de que ella era mayor por un par de minutos todo parecia indicar que su hermana se le habia adelantado en todo, despues de conocer a Albert podia determinar que era una familia elegante y adinerada, Terry era el mejor partido que una mujer podia tener y su hermana lo habia tenido, aunque todo indicaba que la habian sacado del juego…pero Terry mostraba su interes y hasta enamoramiento por ella, tal vez ahi estaba la llave que buscaba, si Candy y ella eran tan parecidas eso le abriria las puertas para entrar al Corazon de Terry, si Candy habia sido lo suficientemente debil para dejarlo ir, ella lo recogeria para mantenerlo a su lado, por lo que a ella le concernia Candy se podia quedar con su madre y sus hermanos ella solo queria al que en algun momento habia sido su novio y quiza tambien algo de su familia adoptiva le vendria bien, solo tenia que jugar bien sus cartas para conseguir lo que deaba.

Sus hermanos Matt y Megan estaban ansiosos por conocer a su hermana, su madre habia sufrido tanto por su ausencia que ahora que la tenian de regreso no podian mas que agradecer al cielo por la dicha que habia llegado a su familia.

Susana se habia revuelto entre las sabanas toda la noche tratando de consiliar un sueño que nunca llego a ella, aun sentia la sangre hervir al recorder la cara de Candy en el camerino de su novio, como se atrevia a regresar y tartar de hacerse la inocente con ella, era evidente que queria a Terry de regreso y no lo permitiria, haria lo que fuera necesario para sacarla de sus vidas, llorraria, mentiria, suplicaria y heriria a quien se pusiera en su camino, no tendria piedad.

Terry habia pasado la noche imaginando como habria sido el recuentro de Candy con su madre y de lo que le diria en el momento en el que pudieran estar a solas con ella, tenia que reconquistarla y permanecer a su lado de otra manera nunca lograria ser feliz, lo que mas le preocupaba era como manejaria el problema con Susana, seguramente no lo tomaria bien y haria un drama, pero de igual forma pensaba terminar esa parodia a su lado, tenia un sabor agridulce en la boca que le duraria un tiempo en lo que resolvia sus conflictos.

Mientras en su departamento transcurria la mejor velada de la vida de Maggy y Candy, ahora sabian la parte mas importante de la vida de la otra, todavia tendrian muchos detalles que compartir pero lo mas importante estaba dicho, los resentimientos que hubieran podido existir se habian desvanecido tras esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente temprano aun, los toquidos en la puerta sobresaltaron a las dos mujeres que ya de pie se arregablan para esperar la llegada de Terry, la madura mujer fue hasta la puerta y abrio para encontrar la sonrisa mas juvenil y hermosa que habia visto en años.

-Buenos Dias Maggy, como pasaron la noche?

-es la noche mas excitamte y fantastica de mi vida y todo gracias a ti Terry,

-no digas eso Maggy, solo fue una incrible casualidad.

-aun asi, tu haz hecho todo lo posible por que mi pequeña sea feliz y nunca tendre sufuciente para agradecertelo

-Candy es una chica muy facil de querer, por mas que uno huya de ella...no hay salida.

-por lo que veo el cariño es mutuo, al parcer por mas que Candy corra siempre llega a ti.

-eso dijo ella?

-no es necesario que tu o ella digan una palabra – su sonrisa picara casi hizo sonrojar al castaño que se sintio desnudo frente a esa mujer.

La presencia de Candy los tomo de sorpresa al aparecer de repente junto a ellos, Terry encontro en su mirada una felicidad y un brillo que jamas le habia visto, se sentia tan satisfecho de como se habian desarrollado los sucesos que no pudo evitar sonreir tan ampliamente como ella.

-de que hablan ustedes dos?

-de ti y lo terrible que eres.

-me pase toda lo noche convenciendola de lo contrario para que tu lo vengas a hechar abajo?

Los tres rieron de buena gana para despues salir a la mansion Andley para que Candy pudiera cambiarse de ropa y de ahi ir a conocer a sus hermanos, se sentia tan nerviosa, ansiosa y feliz a la vez.

Al llegar a los linderos de mansion Andley la boca de Maggy llego al suelo al ver la riqueza de ese lugar, ya sabia que la familia Andley era adinerada, pero jamas imagino el poderio que alcanzaba su dominio.

-siempre haz vivido en lugares como estos? – la culpabilidad golpeo el corazon de Candy incomodandola ante la humildad de su madre.

-solo un tiempo hace varios años, el departamento en el que vivo ahora en Chicago es mucho mas modesto – lo primero que vino a la mente de Candy fue mudarse de regreso a su departamento apenas llegara a Chicago.

-no creo que los chicos y yo encagemos en un lugar asi.

-no diga eso Maggy ustedes me atrevio asegurar son personas muy espeiales para la familia Andley, por que Candy lo es.

-no te preocupes por eso, Albert y Archie son muy sencillos y les encantara tener visitas, los demas Andley estan en Florida y no lo veo mucho, no tienen por que preocuparse por ellos.

Los minutos que pasaron ahi fueron contados por Maggy que se sentia exraña y sumamente incomoda, no era un lugar para ella, preferia por mucho el ambiente campirano y sencillo en el que siempre habia vivido.

Cuando la servidumbre aparecio para atenderlos fue que deseo salir de ahí a toda prisa, Terry noto su incomodidad y se deshizo de la servidembre al instante, sacando a Maggy al jardin para no sentirse tan asficciada.

-gracias Terry, me estaba ahogando ahí dentro.

-lo entiendo nunca he sido tan amigo de la opulencia tampoco.

-tu haz vivido en lugares asi tambien.

-bastante parecidos, pero se lo que es la asficcia que sintio al estar ahí y tambien senti las cadenas a las que alguna vez Candy se sintio atada, por eso sali de mi casa dejando todo atrás y busque mi propio camino.

Maggy sonrio complacida, cada palabra que escuchaba de ese joven le hacia gustarle mas, ahora entendia por que su hija estaba tan enamorada de el.

Candy salio pocos minutos despues a su encuentro, salieron de la mansion Andley donde al parecer ninguno de ellos se sentia agusto, pasaron la mañana visitando Nueva York y paseando los tres haciendo un poco de tiempo para que los chicos Perkins llegaran a casa despues de sus actividades matutinas, a pesar de que Candy y Maggy se habian acoplado muy bien, Candy aun se sentia nerviosa y exitada al lado de ella y el sentir el rose de Terry la trastornaba, el castaño habia tomado su mano un par de veces en la ciudad cuando se disponian a cruzar una calle, el sentir su piel y la fuerza de su mano alrededor de la suya la trastorno por los segundos que estuvieron unidos.

Para Terry no habia sido diferente que despues de pensarlo por interminables segundos se decidio a tomar la mano de la hermosa chica que tenia a un lado, para descubrir que su atraccion por ella no habia desaparecido y por el contrario experimento sensaciones jamas sentidas con anterioridad, su cuerpo, su corazon gritaban con desespero por la dueña de su pasion.

Cuando la tarde llego y los tres estuvieron en la casa Perkins, Terry decidio quedarse un poco mas y ver la reaccion de Sandy, estaba un poco ansioso por ver como trataria a su pecosa, en los dias anteriores habia sido testigo del rechazo por su hermana y no queria que fuera a tornarse demasiado desagradable la situacion y que Candy estiviera expuesta ahí sola sin que nadie la defendiera o la sacara del comprometedor momento.

Los primeros en llegar fueron sus hermanos menores, que al entrar la vieron sentada en unos de los viejos sillones del recibidor, su sorpresa fue mayuscula al descubrir que su rostro era no solo igua sino identico al de Sandy, unas cuantas pecas extras salpicaban su nariz, pero ademas de eso no encontraban mas diferenecias, su cabello rubio y ensortijado era igual, con la diferencia que Candy mantenia el cabello mas corto y arreglado, Sandy no tenia el cabello tan sedoso y lo usaba al largo de la cintura, pero ademas de eso el color y la forma era el mismo.

-estan sorpredidos no muchachos? – la sonrisa de Maggy desperto un poco a sus hijos que seguian mirando detalladamente a Candy. - Sandy se llevara una sorpresa.

-es increible lo parecidas que son

-parecidas? Son identicas, - la mas joven de sus hermanas dio un paso adelante para acercarse a Candy y extenderle su mano. – soy Megan Perkins...tu her..mana.

Candy tomo su mano mientras se ponia de pie para abrazar fuertemente a la mas pequeña de sus hermanas, ahora sentia ese calor en su corazon de lo que era tener una hermana de verdad, en el rostro de Meg, podia encontrarse ella misma con rasgos y formas diferentes, pero veia la misma sonrisa y el mismo cabello enroscado y revelde solo que en un rubio mas obscuro, las pecas parecian ser el sello de la familia, pues su pequeña hermana tambien tenia un inumerables puntitos en el puente de la nariz.

-es tan increible la sensacion... ayer no tener a nadie y ahora tengo una familia entera con hermanos menores, es una maravilla – la voz de Candy casi raya la euforia.

-quiza quieras volver a esos dias en un par de semanas, -el chico igual de parecido a ellas y tan diferente a la vez se acerco a ellas con la intencion de unirse al abrazo, pero su timidez lo empuja otra vez para atras.

Candy noto el sutil movimiento y sin demorar un segundo le brinco encima para abrazarlo.

-sere la envidia de todas las chicas con un hermano tan guapo. – Matt que habia tomado a Candy en sus brazos para estrecharla se sonrojo ligeramente ante el comentario de su hermana mayor.

-por cierto, quien es tu acompañante?, no me digas que estas casada? – el caracter deshinibido y despreocupado de Megan salio a relucir con su pregunta refiriendose a la presencia de Terry, que tras escuchar la pregunta sintio un vacio en el estomago, hubiera haber querido gritar siiii es mi esposa!, pero su realidad es que solo era un acompañante...solo su amigo.

-no me averguences, el es uno de mis mejores amigos, su nombre es Terry.

Terry se acerco a los dos jovencitos para estrechar sus manos y sonreir sinceramente, veia en esos dos chicos la dulzura, la franqueza y sobre todo la transparencia que siempre habia conocido de su pescosa.

-al fin atestiguo que esta pecosa no es la unica en su especie...

-oyeeeee! – fue lo unico que se escucho interrumpiendo la frase del castaño, cuando Maggy y sus hijos protestaron.

-eso no es justo, todos ustedes contra mi..

-lo mejor sera que empieces a comportarte conmigo, por que ya tengo hermanos que me defiendan.

-entonces estas perdida Matt es cien porciento pacifista...

-pero tu y Sandy son muy peligrosas.- completo Matt

-asi que las chicas de la familia son igual de revoltosas.

-y somos cuatro Terry, asi que mejor te portas bien – loo amenazoMaggy con una sonrisa

los 5 sonrientes y arrebantandose la palabra en la sala del modesto departamento fue como Sandy encontro al grupo, en cuanto abrio la puerta y recorrio la escena con la mirada sintio un frio seguido de un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

El primero en el que sus ojos se posaron fue en Terry, cada vez que lo veia lo encontraba mas irresistible y anque al principio solo lo veia como una oportunidad de salir del hoyo, poco a poco fue cayendo en la atraccion y en un interes de tenerlo cerca y aunque su corazon brinco de emosion al verlo, su autodefensa se activo al ver a sus hermanos pequeños llenos de energia sonriendole a una chica igual a ella fisicamente, aunque mirandola detenidamente podia ver la diferencia abismal que existia entre ellas, su gemela era evidentemente una señorita refinada y vestia ropa muy fina, su cabello estaba muy bien cuidado y sin tocarlo podia adivinar que estaba sedoso y suave, fue entonces que la ira la poseyo totalmente y lo confirmo con la mirada feliz de su madre, como nunca la habia visto antes, una mirada que jamas le habia regalado a ella.

-que linda escena familiar, digna de fotografia. – tanto su tono de voz como sus palabras iban cargadas de sarcasmo y frustracion.

La sonrisa de Maggy desaparecio, mientras Matt se puso al lado de Sandy igual que Terry que tomo su posicion de defensa, solo Candy se veia un poco sorprendida, a pesar de que Maggy ya la habia puesto sobre aviso.

-que bueno que llegaste Sandy solo nos haces falta tu, estabamos deseando que llegaras pronto para que conocieras a Candy...tu hermana.- se adelanto Maggy al instante

-y aparecio la desaparecida, por lo que veo haz estado muy bien todos estos años.

Candy podia ser dulce e ingenua, pero tambien habia pasado dias de hostigamiento toda su vida, los chicos Legan la habian entrenado y mantenido en forma para saber defenderse, sinembargo la idea de contestarle a su hermana de la misma forma fue desechada de inmediato, por el contrari eligio hacer de su primer acercamiento algo positivo que las llevara a su hermandad mas adelante.

-hola Sandy, moria por conocerte, jamas crei ver un rostro igual al mio enfrente de mi, ha sido tan ... emocionante saber que tengo una hermana gemela, es lo mejor que me ha pasado – todos miraban espectantes a Sandy para ver su reaccion.

-pues si somos muy parecidas, pero no creo que tengamos nada en comun.

-bueno chicos, que les parece si vamos a comer fuera.

-si? Con que dinero? – salto inmediatamente Sandy.

-tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado...

-que bueno saberlo ahora, por que la semana pasada que te pedi me ayudaras a comprar un vestido no tenias nada.

-Sandy tus comentarios estan de mas.. –el maletar en el rostro de Maggy no pudo ser disimulado, su rebelde hija se estaba saliendo de contexo. – hoy es un dia feliz para esta familia, asi que dejate de sarcasmos y tonterias.

-te equivocas Maggy, hoy es el dia per...

-callate de una vez por todas Sandra, si tu mal humor no te deja convivir con nosotros entonces al menos abstente de arruinarle el dia a los demas – Matt habia interrumpido a su hermana mayor, estaba cansado de su mal humor y sus faltas de respeto a su madre y a ellos.

-no vamos a discutir por dinero, yo no tengo mucho, pero seguramente podre pagar por algo modesto – Candy queria calmar los animos por su aparicion, sin poderlo evitar se sentia culpable por la reaccion de Sandy.

-yo no podre acompañarlos, pero si me lo permiten me gustaria que aceptaran que esta vez el gasto corra por mi cuenta.

-de ninguna manera Terry, ya ha hecho bastante por esta familia. –se apresuro a contestar Maggy

-por favor Maggy considereme un amigo de la familia.

-el mas especial de todos, sepase bienvenido en cualquier momento y en cualquier circunstancia.

-le agradezco Maggy, yo tengo que retirarme desafortunadamente hay funcion esta noche y el teatro me espera.

-que tienes tu que ver con el teatro?

-eres un ignorante Matt, Terry es el actor mas famoso de Broadway.- contesto Sandy que se habia sentado en una silla en una esquina alejada de la sala.

-y yo que voy a saber, yo no leo revistas de niñas.

-tienes razon tu que vas a saber, ni siquiera sabes leer – Matt no le contesto, pero le avento el cojin en el que estaba recargado en el viejo salon

-conseguire entradas para todos, me encantaria tenerlos como invitados de honor.

-de verdad! Eso seria increible – salto de su lugar Meg, con entusiasmo y una sonrisa amplia.

-claro que si, el sabado despues de la funcion los invitare a cenar y no acepto una negativa – miro a Maggy con suplica.

-se lo agradezco Terry, nosotros nunca hemos tenido los medios de asistir a eventos asi.

-entonces tenemos una cita este sabado, estoy seguro que para entonces Albert estara aqui para acompañarnos, quisiera quedarme pero ya estoy retrasado.

-pecosa te dejo en buenas manos, si necesitas algo sabes donde encontrarme, pero de igual forma mañana me dare una vuelta para asegurarme que Albert haya llegado.

-muchas gracias Terry, no se como pagarte todo lo que haz hecho por mi...

-siendo feliz, - se acerco a ella para besar su frente, logrando el sonrojo de Candy y la risilla burlona de Matt, que solo sintio el codo de Maggy clavarse en sus costullas para que guaradara silencio.

-ahora si me voy

-te molestaria si voy contigo?, tengo unos pendientes que arreglar cerca de Broadway

-pero Sandy vamos a salir a comer con Candy...

-pues que les vaya muy bien, yo tengo cosas que hacer, no te ofendas hermanita, pero no esperaba que aparecieras en estos dias y tengo algunos compromisos.

Nadie se atrevio a contestar nada, solo la miraron reprobatoriamente, mientras esta salia junto al actor que no pudo negarse.

-debiste quedarte con tu familia.

-te molesta que vaya contigo? Por que puedo tomar el camion.

-claro que no me molesta solo que crei que querrias conocer un poco mas a tu hernana.

-no hay mucho que conocre de ella, ademas ya habra tiempo a no ser que salga corriendo despues de ver tanta miseria y pudedumbre.

-que poco conoces a Candy, ella es la chica mas sencilla y humilde que conozco.

-veo que la conoces muy bien.

-lo suficiente para no permitir que alguien que no la conoce hable masl de ella..

-no tienes por que alterarte, despues de todo es mi hermana y yo no la atacaria.

-deberias darle una oportunidad tal vez te lleves una grata sorpresa.

-lo hare, solo que no quiero presiones sera poco a poco y bajo mis condiciones.

-que chica tan ruda eres.

-lo dices en serio?

-se que debajo de esa piel de lobo hay una dulce chica deseando ser querida y protegida.

-...- Sandy miro a Terry sorprendida y feliz, por que aunque lo que el castaño quizo decir fue "se que ansias el amor de tus hermanos y tu madre", ella interpreto " aquí estoy para amarte y protegerte. – siempre es bueno saber que un hombre tan inteligente e interesante como tu puede verte tal cual eres.

Terry quedo petrificado ante las palabras de la rubia, sus coqueterias simpre lo deshorientaban y quedaba sin habla y no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a ellas, sino que el verlas venir de ese rostro tan querido para el lo desarmaba.

-a donde quieres que te lleve, - Terry manejaba con la mirada al frente tratando de evadir su mirada picara y su pose sedutor.

-te acompañare hasta el teatro y de ahi caminare hasta donde voy.

-no es necesario yo puedo llevarte.

-en realidad...no tengo que ir a ningun lado, fue solo un pretexto para salir de casa y pasar un poco mas de tiempo contigo.

-Sandy...eres una amenaza, por que no quiciste quedarte...

-me saca de quicio que todo revolotee alrededor de la aparecida...perdon de Candy, yo he estado ahi 20 años y nunca me han tratado asi ni me han hecho sentir especial, por el contrario tu viste como me hablo mi hermano y mi madre, por que tendria yo que rendirle ninguna pleitecia a una persona que ni siquiera conozco.

-para que le des la oportunidad de conocerte y que Candy encuentre en ti lo que tu hermano no ha encontrado.

-...- Sandy sonrio ante la respuesta de Terry, la tenia atrapada – si tal ves la deje asomarse un poco en mi vida.

-al menos tienen algo en comun

-que nacimos el mismo dia?-dijo burlona

-ademas de eso...

-que nos gusta el teatro? – "que nos gustas tu?" Fue lo que en realidad penso...

-no!, que las dos trabajan en un hospital.

-la princesita trabaja?

-vez como no sabes nada de ella? Candy ha trabajado desde que era muy pequeña y desde hace unos años es enefermera diplomada.

-vaya con la princesa...

-lo vez? te puedes llevar muchas sorpreasas, veras que no son tan diferentes

-por que no mejor me cuentas como te sientes antes de entrar al escenario?- quizo cambiar la conversacion para volver a enfocarse en el.

-pues...muy tranquilo y ansioso por empezar a la vez, es una sensacion increible – Sandy veia como los ojos de castaño se iluminaban al hablar de su profesion, sintio un calor en el estomago que la llevo a sonreirle por primera vez, sin que fuera un movimiento calculado.

-el teatro es un mundo magico, yo nunca habia vosto un espectaculo asi, pero despues de verte en el estreno me enamore de lo que sucede bajo las luces por el par de horas que dura.

Habian llegado al teatro, estacionaron el auto un par de cuadras de distancia y caminaron por la calle trasera del teatro entrando casi corriendo por la entrada de los tramoyistas.

-quieres quedarte tras bambalinas esta noche?

-de verdad podria?

-no solo eso, sino que te llevare a cenar despues de la funcion y despues te llevare a tu casa.

-Terry eres un sol – sin controlar sus instintos Sandy se lanzo a los brazos del actor, que la recibio sorprendido por la reaccion de joven, pero lo que lo dejo paralizado fue cuando Sandy movio lentamente su rostro en direccion al del castaño, hasta sentir sus labios humedos y suaves acariciar los suyos, fue solo un segundo, pero momento suficiente para que Terry sintiera una electricidad que golpeo su cerebro, dejandolo inmobil y sin palabras en la boca, Sandy no habia medido sus actos solo se dejo llevar por lo que sentia, era cierto que siempre sus movimientos habian sido calculados con todo chico que se le acercara, incluyendo a Terry, pero desde hacia un par de dias, habia dejado de calcular sus movimientos con el castaño y solo se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, tenia que comenzar a enfriar su mente, pues tenia que medir la cercania de Candy.

lo que ninguno de los dos pudo ver por estar tan concentrados en sus sensaciones, fueron los azules ojos que tras una de las escenografias miraba atenta la escena, con la emocion de reencontrar a Candy con su familia habia olvidado por completo que le habia prometido a Susana que iria a comer a su casa, despues de esperarlo sentada a la mesa por un par de horas, decidio tomar su bolso y salir a buscarlo, en su departamento casi tiro la puerta pero era evidente que no se encontraba, tomo otro carruaje y llego hasta el teatro para presenciar el momento justo en el que su prometido sostenia entre sus brazos a Candy y sus labios se unian en un suave beso, nis siquiera a ella la besaba, no podia creer lo que estaba presenciando.

Terry volvio a sentir sus piernas con dificultad y su lengua pudo despegarse del paladar, despues del schock de sentir los labios de Sandy sobre los suyos, no sabia como reaccionar asi que solo ignoro el hecho y le indico el camino por el que podria ir y presenciar la funcion sin hacer mayor estorbo.

-tengo que irme a preparar, le avisare al director de tu presencia, asi no tendras mayor problema, no hagas ninguna travesura y te veo despues de la funcion, si llegaras a tener algun problema con alguien solo ve a mi camerino y esperame ahi.

-esta bien sere buena chica.

-eso espero – la sonrisa de Terry fue bastante fingida su turbacion era aun palapable.

Sandy camino hasta donde Terry le habia indicado, despues de que el desaparecio por un pasillo, distraida entre tanto movimiento no vio venir a una rubia de cabellos lacios, que aunque cojeaba notablemente caminaba con rapidez.

-asi que finalmente te quitaste la mascara de martir...- la ira de Susana se leia en cada linea de su rostro.

-...- Sandy miraba a esa mujer, preguntandose aun que veia Terry en esa mujer discapacitada. – nunca he usado una.

-pues fingiste muy bien el dia que decidiste dejarnos en paz.

-pues tu no haz sabido aprovechar ese tiempo, por que Terry sigue enamorado de mi...

-eres una zorra...debi tener mas cuidado contigo y no dejarme llevar por tu carita de angel y tu dulce voz.

-ahora ya sabes como cuidarte.

-te exijo que te apartes de mi prometido.

-tu no eres nadie para exigirme nada y no pierdas tu tiempo con amenazas, por que no me asustas y no hagas tantas pataletas que te puedes lastimar... – Sandy dio media vuelta y sin esperar respuesta camino lejos de ahí, dejando a Susana palida y al borde del colapso.

Terry en su camerino no se enteraba de nada de lo que sucedia afuera, trataba de consentrarse en su actuacion de esa noche. El breve beso que habia recibido de Sandy aun lo tenia descontrolado, no sabia como poner sus emosiones en su sitio, ver el mismo rostro de Candy en esa chica era ya dificil y tener sus coqueterias y aceramientos hacia las cosas terriblemente complicadas en su cabeza, no podia negarse que el encanto de Sandy lo atraia, era tan rebelde y contestona como el en sus dias del San Pablo, asi que lejos de juzgarla se identificaba con ella completamente, pero eso no significaba que estuviera interezado en ella sentimentalmente, lo que no imaginaba en esos momentos era que tras su puerta Susana se disponia entrar hecha un mar de lagrimas, no logro hacerlo por que la mano de Karen la detuvo.

-no entres Susana.

-por... que no habria de hacerlo.

-por favor, dejalo concentrarse para la funcion, mirate nada mas como estas, lo vas a preocupar. – Karen sabia que botones apretar en cada persona para conseguir lo que queria.

-pero necesito hablar con el - Susana se veia tan afligida que hasta el corazon de Karen se hablando ante su apariencia.

-ven conmigo tengo algunos minutos antes de irnos a preparar, dime que te sucede y tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

-tu jamas me ayudarias

-ven conmigo a mi camerino y cuentame que te sucede.

-no confio en ti.

-hazlo por Terry, el necesita un poco de calma para empezar la funcion

no muy convencida Susana decidio seguir a Karen hasta su camerino, trataba de calmar el llanto que la ira le habia provocado, tampoco queria que la pelirroja la viera en ese estado.

-sientate, quieres tomar algo?...bueno solo tengo agua.

estoy bien, solo necesito unos minutos para recuperarme y me ire.

-se que no somos amigas y creeme no estoy intentando cambiar esa situacion, pero nos conocemos de muchos años y tampoco es que quiera verte mal- la voz franca de Karen llego a los oidos de la rubia que aparte de su madre no contaba con ninguna amistad y estaba sedienta de recibir consejo y ayuda en su desespero por perder al que creia el amorde su vida. –dime por que estas asi? Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-no creo que puedas hacer nada...

-Susana no tengo mucho tiempo, estan por llamarnos a escena, asi que dime por que estas asi?

-vi a Terry...con ...una chica...alguien que fue importante para el – Susana no tenia ni las mas minima idea que Karen no solo sabia quien era Camdy, sino que conocia su historia y por si fuera poco la apoyaba.

-...-Karen se sorprendio con las palabras de Susana, mucho se temia que algo asi sucediera, su amigo no era muy cuidadoso y lo habian descubierto, en buen lio estaba con la dramatica de su novia, suspiro levemente buscado en su mente que hacer para aminorar la tormenta en el paraiso de su amigo- no puedes ponerte asi, por que Terry vea a una antigua conocida, el tiene derecho a tener amigos yo soy su amiga y eso no significa que el o yo estemos nteresados en algo mas que una charla y una broma tonta, no debes ser tan posesiva.

-ella aun lo ama y lo quiere recuperar, yo no puedo permir que eso suceda, el es mio..- la voz casi histerica de Susana provocaba el caracter de Karen que hizo acopio de toda su paciencia, para no voltearle una bofetada.

-que yo sepa Terry sigue viviendo en el mismo lugar y sigue visitandote...- Karen miro con algo de desepero asomado en sus ojos – Susana el aun es tu novio asi que no veas fantasmas donde no los hay.

-no ha venido a visitarme en dia y es por ella, lo se...

-Terry ha estado ocupado con algunos problemas que ha tenido que resolver, por eso no ha ido a verte.

-que problemas...

-eso no puedo decirtelo yo, el mismo te contara a su debido tiempo.

-me esta diciendo que tu sabes a donde ha estado y yo que soy su prometida lo ignoro?

-estoy diciendo que el te contara cuando te lo tenga que contar...

-por que no me lo cuentas tu?

-por que yo no soy la persona indicada para hacerlo...imaginate que Terry te tiene preparada una sorpresa y yo la arruino.

-mientras la sorpresa no sea que se fugue con Candy...

-vamos a hacer una cosa, tu te vas a tu casa y esperas la visita de Terry esta noche despues de la funcion.

-para que me quede esperando por el como lo hice esta tarde?

-confia en mi, el ira.

-por que tendria que confiar en ti?

-por que no tienes otra opcion y si confias en mi yo te doy mi palabra que el ira a verte, que dices? Confias en mi?

-confiare en ti, pero si me engañas...

-si te engaño no volveras a confiar en mi,- la puerta del camerino fue golpeada y una voz ronca le avisaba su entrada a escena.

-anda ve que te llaman.

-es hora para mi de ir a escena y para ti de ir a casa, vino tu mami contigo? – su voz era tan sarcastica que cualquiera que la conociera lo notaria al instante.

-vine sola...

Karen no dejo hablar mas a la rubia tomandola de la mano para sacarla de su camerino casi a jalones, por el pasillo principal se encontro a unos de los ayudantes del tramoyista y lo jalo a un lado dejando a Susana un par de pasos atras.

-escuchame bien, tienes que llevara esta chica a su casa, no importa lo que diga p haga no le permitas regresar al teatro y asegurate que se quede en su casa, te espero aqui al final de la funcion.

-pero señorita Clais yo no puedo salir en estos momentos.

-no me contradigas y haz lo que te digo, esa chica es la prometida de Granchester y tiene que llegar a su casa ya mismo, Granchester y yo te sabremos recompensar, yo me encargo de hablar con Robert y explicarle tu ausencia.

-esta bien señorita Clais.

-Susana el te llevara a tu casa, pueden usar mi auto.

-no tienes por que tomarte tantas molestias...

-Karen ven aqui ya mismo! – se escucho el grito del director que ya no soportaba mas la poca disiplina de los protagonistas en los ultimos dias.

Karen corrio hasta su posicion para entrar donde Terry la esperaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-tarde como siempre...

-mejor cierra la boca Granchester

-a que se debe el mal humor? No llegaron suficientes flores a tu camerino?

-de hecho me llagaron mas de lo acostumbrado, una muy llorona que me hizo retrasarme.

-de quien hablas.

-por que tan serio? Que te asusta tanto?

-no juegues conmigo y dime de quien estas hablando?

-de Susanita y su melodrama, parece que te vio con Candy y vino a armarte un lio y ademas parece que la dejaste plantada esta tarde.

-lo olvide por completo... donde esta?

-me asegure que uno de los ayudantes del tramosyista la llevara a su casa ..."en mi auto"..esta vez estas en un lio grande con ella y tu cuenta conmigo esta creciendo descomunalmente.

-te compensare...sabias que Albert llega entre hoy y mañana.

-ya esta de regreso?

-supongo que si, con la llegada de Candy a Nueva York le mandamos un telegrama, podrias acompañarme a buscarlo,

-sera mañana por que hoy despues de la funcion tienes que ir con Susana

-no puedo tengo que llevar a Sandy a su casa.

-esta esa chica aqui?

-si tras bambalinas y le prometi llevarla a cenar y a su casa despues.

-pues no lo haras, le di mi palabra a Susana que irias a verla y cumpliras, no me estoy buscando problemas , para que salgas a divertirte con la muchachita esa.

-y que se supone que hare con Sandy? No la puedo dejar que se vaya sola...

-no te preocupes la llevare yo, por que quieras o no iras a ver a Susana y a enfrentar tus indeciciones, termina con esa mujer de una vez por todas...

-A escena! – fue el grito del director que corto la conversacion de Terry y Karen, que pisaron el escenario totalmente metidos en sus personajes, olvidandose por unos momentos de lo que tendrian que resolver apenas volvieran a bajar de las tarimas.

continuara...

* * *

Chicas lindas, paso corriendo para agradecerles como cada capitulo su continua presencia, Gracias.

Elisa, Mimie preciosas les mando un beso y les deseo un feliz fin de semana...diviertanse ;p

Liz


	11. Chapter 10 La Alianza

**Capitulo 10**

**La Alianza**

Terry caminaba los ultimos pasos hasta la puerta de la casa de las Marlow, necesitaba un cigarrillo con urgencia antes de tocar la puerta y entrar a la boca del lobo, como era posible que su vida se hubiera complicado tanto en tan poco tiempo, unas semanas atras caminaba los mismos pasos en absoluta apatia y aburrimiento y ahora no podia con la ansiedad, aun no sabia bien que le diria a Susana para explicarle los dias de ausencia y sobre todo para explicar la presencia de Candy, como Karen le dijo no podia negarlo, ella misma los habia visto asi que lo mejor era enfrentarlo y ensima habia dejado a Sandy en el teatro sin una explicacion, despes que le habia invitado a cenar, estaba complicando su relacion con todos, solo esperaba que Candy no se enterara.

Al fin habia llegado ante la puerta y aun no habia decido ha ciensia cierta que le diria, tenia que convencerla de que todo estaba bien para calmarla, pero tampoco la queria ilusionar si despues de todo queria romper con ella, no seria justo albergar una esperanza en su corazon, parado ahí frente a su puerta no hallaba las palabras ni la solucion, lo mejor era enfrentar el momento de una vez por todas y salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, asi que tras tocar la puerta la mucama aparecio dandole el paso y llevandolo hasta la sala de te donde se encontraba Susana junto a su madre.

-Buenas noches...

-hasta que decide aparecer Terry.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto Susi.-Terry ignoro totalmente las palabras de la madre de Susana,

-sientate aquí seraca de mi, quieres te? – Susana se sentia llena de rabia aun despues de lo que habia viviod en el teatro esa tarde, pero tenia que controlarse o de lo contrario haria estallar la poca pasiencia de su novio y entonces si este se iria con un buen pretexto, tenia que hacerle saber su disgusto, pero tambien tenia que retenerlo. –madre nos puedes dejar solos por favor? Tengo que hablar con Terry.

-para que Susi, para que este hombre te envuelva en sus mentiras y artimañas?..

-por favor madre te lo pido

-esta bien - la mujer salio del lugar mirando al castaño amenazadoramente, no le toleraria que dañara a su hija.

-Terry necesito que me digas que esta sucediendo con nosotros, ya no vienes a verme, me mientes...

-yo no te he mentido – fue la primera defensa que el castaño arrojo, interrumpiendo a la rubia

-no me dijiste que Candy estubiera aquí y que estubieras viendola – Terry no esperaba que Susana fuera tan directa, as que se atraganto un poco con las palabras, pero no perdio su seguridad.

-no te lo dige, pero tampoco menti negandolo y si no te conte nada fue para evitar este momento, se que no es facil para ti saber que Candy esta cerca de mi por eso no quice alterarte por algo que no vale la pena.

-creo que merezco mas confianza que eso, soy tu prometida y quiero ser parte de tu vida.

-y eres parte de mi vida, pero no puedo mesclarte con la vida personal de los que me rodean, Candy y Albert necesitaban un favor al que no me pude negar, pero no puedo andar por ahí ventilando sus vidas privadas.

-y por que tenia que acudir a ti, Candy tiene mas amigos, por que tu?

-Susana pot favor entiende que ella y yo somos amigos de hace mucho tiempo y hemos pasado por cosas juntos y me tiene confianza, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-quiero que la traigas aquí.

-quee...?- fue la exclamacion azorada de Terry, como se le ocurria semejante idea, jamas someteria a Candy a un momento tan incomodo.

-pidele que venga a visitarme, me gustaria saludarla o dime donde puedo visitarla yo.

-no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea, Candy tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza en este momento, no se si podria venir.

-entonces por que no me das su direccion y yo le hare una visita a su casa.

-deja que ella decida, esta muy ocupada en estos dias.

-no lo suficiente como para visitarte a ti. – el rostro de Terry se descompuso, no sabia como sacar a Susana del tema y sobre todo dejar a Candy fuera del problema.

-no veas problema donde no los hay, deja que Candy arregle sus problemas y se vaya tranquila.

-y cual es su problema? Convencerte de llerte con ella?

-de donde sacas tantas...ideas.- Terry comenzaba a llegar al tope de su limite, no queria explotar y arruinar todo.

-no permitire que te aparten de mi.

-nadie lo esta haciendo.. estoy aquí contigo, te estoy dando una explicacion...

-quiero que anunciemos nuestro matromonio,

El piso se movio bajo los pies de Terry, estaba decidido a romper con Susana, pero no era el momento, aun no hablaba con Candy para aclarar su situacion.

-esta bien Susana, si eso es lo que necesitas para estar tranquila lo haremos a tu manera.

El rostro de Susana se ilumino, antes las palabras de su prometido habia querido escuchar esas palabras desde hacia mucho tiempo, asi que no desaprovecharia la oportunidad y se agarraria del momento para acorralarlo y hacer realidad su sueño, al fin se convertiria en la señora Granchester, Candy podia revolotear alrededor, pero jamas seria su esposa.

-Terry...me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo, cuando podremos anunciarlo?

-hablare con Robert, debo anunciarle mis intenciones y no interponerme con la publicidad que el quiera para la obra – de ante mano Terry sabia que cuando una obra comenzaba, por politicas de la compañía Straford no podian armar ningun alboroto, los ojos de la prensa se debian mantener en el éxito de la obra no en los problemas de cada individio, asi que Robert le pediria que mantuviera su vida privada bajo llave hasta que la temporada estuviera terminada.

-que tiene que ver Robert en esto?

-ya sabes que a el le gusta la discrecion y especialmente cuando un proyecto esta en marcha, pero de igual forma ya habiamos acordado hablar de ello en cuanto terminara la temporada.

-entonces podremos comenzar a salir y dejarnos ver un poco mas juntos para la prensa, no anunciaremos nada, pero si podemos mostrarnos mas.

-...-Terry queria que se lo tragara la tierra antes de que el mismo hiciera que fuera ella a quien desapareciera de la tierra. – si asi te sientes mas tranquila, asi lo haremos.

-entonces podriamos salir a cenar despues de la funcion del viernes o del sabado, hasta podrias invitar a Candy a venir con nosotros.

-yo te avisare que dia seria el mejor aunque aun no estoy segura de que Candy pueda acompañarnos.

-haz lo posible, tal vez yo misma podria invitarla si me das su direccion.

-yo me hare cargo, no te preocupes

Susana podia ver el enojo contenido de su prometido, no mostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero habia aprendido a leer sus miradas, cada linea de su rostro y ahora sabia que estaba a punto de estallar, pero no importaba al menos sabia que el seguia manteniendose a su lado y cumpliendo sus caprichos, la siguiente media hora no paro de hablar de lo que queria hacer, de lo mucho que lo extrañaba y aunque Terry soportaba estoico el momento al lado de la rubia, su paciencia se agoto en el presiso momento en el que ella le tomo la mano para llevarsela al rostro, deseaba tanto sentir su piel sobre la suya...

es muy tarde Susi, es hora de que descanses y estes lista para tu terapia de mañana.

-vendras conmigo?, se que ya no ensayaran por que la obra esta marchando bien.

-hare el esfuerzo por aparecer en la terapia, pero no esperes por mi.

-esta bien querido, no te presionare a ir a la terapia se que es aburrido, pero te esper por la tarde.

-en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre vendre a verte.

-esta bien querido no olvides traer contigo a Candy.

si Terry no salia de esa casa pronto explotaria en mil pedazos, convirtiendose en el monstruo que acabaria con las ilusiones y sueños de Susana, se contenia por todo el agradecimiento y estima que le pudiera tener, pero esa mujer estaba tentando su suerte y llevandolo a un callejon sin salida, conteniendo la respiracion, se puso de pie para salir de esa casa, dejando a la chantajista de Susana sentada en el sillon de su sala con una mirada de triunfo y una sonrisa que el determino malevola.

Una vez en la calle respiro aliviado, lleno de aire fresco sus pulmones, habia pasado el par de horas mas estresantes y sofocantes de la historia y aunque se sentia mucho mas liberado, el pecho aun lo sentia apretado, estaba corriendo el tiempo en su contra, tenia que apresurarse para reconquistar a Candy y sacar a Susana de su vida sentimental.

Buscaria a Candy el dia siguiente, saber si Albert habia llegado era el pretexto suficiente para aparecer por la casa Andley, por su mente aun no se asomaba el hecho que habia dejado a Sandy botada en el teatro una vez mas, estaba tan concentrado en su pecosa, que no veia la bomba que se creaba a su alrededor.

Sandy habia llegado a su casa no tan enojada como deberia, era cierto que Terry la habia dejado en el teatro sin despedirse ni explicaciones, pero ella mejor que nadie sabia la razon, su prometida debio armarle un escandalo, es mas si le mencionaba que habia discutido con ella, seguro Terry se molestaria con ella por todo lo que habia dicho, sonrio maliciosa, que mas daba diria que la chica la confundio con su hermana y ella solo se defendio de un ataque sin razon.

-al fin llegas Sandra, por que te fuiste asi? – Maggy habia decidido esperar a su hija para poner las cosas en claro, le habia tolerado su comportamiento por muchos años y no lo haria mas tiempo, ella mejor que nadie sabia que nunca habia descuidado o ignorado a ninguno de sus hijos, el maltrato y la indiferencia de la que Sandra hablaba eran chantages suyos creados con la ayuda de Cristi, pero ahora que Candy habia aparecido, pondria muchas cosas en su lugar.

-por que no pienso formar parte del circo que estas formando.

-eso es lo que te parece tu familia? Un circo.

-es lo que es

-basta ya Sandra, lo que hiciste esta tarde estuvo muy mal, no tenias que ser tan grosera con Candy y menos aun salir corriendo tras ese chico,

-ahora me vas a decir con quien puedo y con quien no salir

-es un hombre comprometido y tu no debes andar con el por la calle

-Terry es mi amigo.

-Terry es amigo de Candy y tu apenas si lo conoces. – Maggy que sabia la historia de Candy y Terry tenia que separar a su hija mayor antes que alguien saliera dañado.

-ya veo Maggy, aquí todo es de Candy yo solo debo mantenerme a un lado y mirar como ella se lleva a mi madre mis hermanos y a sus amigos.

-Candy no se esta llevando a nadie, tu eres la que nos desprecias y Terry... ellos se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y de no ser por ella tu ni siquiera hubieras conocido a ese chico.

-...- la mirada de Sandy se transformo en odio puro ante las palabras de su madre - asi que tu crees que Terry jamas se hubiera acercado a mi si no hubiera sido por mi parecido con Candy.

-Sandy el vio a Candy en ti y se acerco para averiguar el parentesco que tendrias con ella, no por ninguna otra razon.

Sandy ya no dijo mas, una vez mas la sombra de Candy la aplastaba con toda su verdad, su tia Cristi siempre le habia dicho que su hermana le habia robado toda su suerte al nacer y que ella jamas la superaria, con lagrimas en los ojos dio media vuelta y salio corriendo del departamento, Maggy trato de ir tras ella, pero no la alcanzo al sentir la puerta estrellarse en su rostro, no queria ser dura con su hija, pero tenia que evitarle un dolor mas grande si se enamoraba de Terry, eso no era posible, ella en conocimiento por todo lo que habian pasado Candy y Terry, sabia que Sandy nunca tendria un lugar en esa historia.

La jove rubia salio corriendo de su casa dejando a su madre gritandole tras ella, las lagrimas le nublaban la vista pero habia logrado subir hasta el techo del edificio, ya era muy tarde y no tenia a donde ir y tampoco queria ver a nadie, solo queria estar sola y pensar ...recordar lo que su tia siempre le habia dicho y guardaba en su mente repitiendose en un eco que no cesaba.

Recordaba una tarde que su tia regresaba de dejar unos vestidos a una familia rica; cansada y fastidiada, le pidio a Sandy que le preparara un te y se lo llevara a su cama.

-aquí tienes tia dos cucharadas de azucar como te gusta

-gracias Sandy eres un angel, que haria yo sin ti? Y es que la verdad no mereces esta vida de pobreza mientras tu gemela vive la vida rodeada de tantos lujos.

-como dices tia? Tu sabes donde esta Candy

.

-...claro que no, pero imaginate si ella viviera con uuna familia rica que la rodeara de lujos y le diera educacion, mientras tu estas en esta granja rodeada de vacas y harapos...hoy por ejemplo entregue unos vestidos en una casa rica cerca de Chicago, para una niña de tu misma edad sera presentada ante su familia adoptiva y me lleno de corage ver a esa chiquilla rodeada de todos los lujos mientras mi Sandy esta atrapada aquí...

Sandy cerro los ojos ante el recuerdo de las palabras de su tia, le dolia el hecho de que ella siempre hubiera sido dejada atrás, siempre anhelando tener lo minimo y soñando con un principe azul, por que ahora que podia ver un poco de lo que tanto deseaba, venia su hermana a arrebatarselo de las manos.

Tal vez su madre tenia razon y Terry solo se habia acercado a ella por su parecdio con Candy, pero se aseguraria de que Terry la mirara con diferentes ojos y la buscara por diferentes inteciones, habia arrastrado el drama de la niña perdida toda su vida, no pensaba continuar la historia ahora por que ella habia aparecido, lucharaia por lo que queria, ella tambien tenia derecho a soñar con una vida mejor y asi lo haria.

La mañana siguiente el sol le daba los buenos dias a toda la ciudad de Chicago que se comenzaba a despertar de su descanso nocturno, el tren proveniente de Nueva York hacia su aparicion en la estacion, los pasajeros salian apresurados depues de tantas horas de viaje, los Andley junto a Annie fueron los ultimos en salir del tren no querian estar en la confusion de la multitud, de igual forma nadie los esperaba.

-crees que encontremos un taxi a estas horas?

-claro que si, aquí no hay horas para ir y venir, esta ciudad nunca descansa.

Despues de esperar por unos minutos en la calle, Albert logro detener un taxi que los llevo hasta la mansion Andley, donde cada quien tomo su habitacion y despues de tomar una baño y refrescarse, tomaron un desayuno ligero.

-ire al departamento de Terry, para averiguar que ha pasado, si Candy no esta aquí es por que estara con su madre.

-yo prefiero esperar aquí, buscar a Terry no esta en lo mas importante de mi lista.

**-**deberian de hacer las pases.

-tal vez mas adelante, hoy estoy muy cansado por el viaje y prefiero descansar.

-tu vienes Annie?

-vas a ir a buscar a Candy?

-si Annie, estamosa aqui para apoyar a Candy.

-prefiero esperar a que ella venga.

-estaras conmigo Annie, anda vamos .

-esta bien,- recordando que su novio era Archie, lo miro para asegurarse que no le molestara su proceder – no te incomoda que vaya con Albert verdad?

-claro que no Annie, yo me siento cansado y no tengo el humor de ir a buscar al maleducado de Granchester, pero creo que a Candy le gustara verte.

Asi que Annie del brazo de Albert salieron de la mansion en busca de Terry, que apenas si habia pegado los ojos en toda la noche, pensando en Susana y lo que acababa de prometerle y en su pecosa, que era quien en realidad le quitaba el sueño, se sentia morir por el desvelo con una taza de cafe en la mano fue hasta la puerta para abrirla tras unos leves toquidos.

-buen dia Terry.

-Albert! Pasa,

-Annie ha venido conmigo, la recuerdas del colegio verdad

-claro que si, pasa Annie por favor.

-Buenos dias Terry – Annie aun con timidez ante el actor entro tras Albert.

-como ha ido todo por aqui?

-de maravilla, les ofrezco cafe?

-no gracias nosotros ya desayunamos, cuentanos donde esta Candy? que ha pasado?

-pues si no esta en la mansion Andley...debe estar en la casa Perkins, al menos ahi la deje ayer por la tarde antes de ir al teatro.

-entonces ya se encontraron – Albert pregunto con un poco de desilucion, pues el habia querido ser tesigo de aquel evento.

-lamento no haber esperado por ti, pero cuando Candy me pregunto donde estabas y para que la querias de vuelta en Nueva York, no pude evitar confesarle la verdad antes de que desapareciera nuevamente.

-lo entiendo y creeme que jamas te lo reprocharia, aunque no te niego que me hubiera encantado ser testigo de tanta dicha.

-fue un momento unico, Candy y su madre se encontraron en este mismo lugar y a la tarde siguiente conocio a sus hermanos.

-como la recibieron.

-muy bien, creo que encajaron al acto, tienen el mismo caracter alegre, deshinibido y transparente...solo hay un pequeño ...inconveniente..

-que es?

-Sandy...no ha tomado muy bien la reunion con Candy, esta celosa, creo que es quien mas ha sufrido las consecuencias de la desparicion de su hermana, se siente relegada y el hecho de que ahora aparezca y tenga toda la atencion, pues la esta matando emocionalmente.

-quiza podamos hacer algo para ayudarle .

-ayer hable con Sandy, pero creo que habra que hacer mucho mas que eso para acercarlas.

-entonces pongamos manos a la obra...que tienes que hacer hoy?

-por la mañana estoy libre y en la tade tengo que ir al teatro, es la semana de estreno por lo que no tendre ningun dia libre.

-entonces ponte presentable y vayamos con los perkins.

Annie que habia estado en silencio tan solo escuchando la conversacion de los caballeros, queria salir corriendo, pero se trago sus lagrimas y salio al lado de Albert hasta la casa de los Perkins.

Candy habia decidido pasar la noche con sus hermanos, habia escuchado la discucion entre Maggy y Sandy la noche anterior, consolo las lagrimas de su madre por primera vez junto a sus hermanos, habian esperado el regreso de la mayor de los chicos Perkins sin que esta apareciera hasta la mañana siguiente con el cabello enmarañado y los ojos inchados por haber llorado, ignoro a todos y fue hasta al baño donde tomo una ducha y se preparo para ir al trabajo, mientras cepillaba su cabello en la unica habitacion que compartian y sus hermanos preparaban el desayuno junto a su madre, la puerta se abrio para darle paso a candy que se acerco hasta ella con una sonrisa timida en los labios.

-hola Sandy...podemos hablar antes de que te vayas a trabajar?

-...-Sandy miro a su hermana de pies a cabeza, sin atreverse a contestarle lo que estaba pensando.- muy simple para ti – señalo un tanto indiferente lo que Candy vestia.

-es tu camison espero que no te moleste que lo haya usado.

-no

-Sandy se que mi llegada no te ha hecho feliz...

-que sabes tu de mi?

-no mucho, pero me gustaria conocerte y recuperar el tiempo que nos hemos perdido

-mira Candy, voy a ser muy franca contigo a mi no me hace feliz ni infeliz que estes aqui, tampoco esperes que me desboque o me impresione por que " candy la niña desaparecida , aparecio", yo no soy tan efusiva como Maggy o Meg, inlcuso Matt, asi que espero no tengas espectativas que no voy a cubrir, yo soy asi, como me vez y no caravaneo a nadie, nos conoceremos cuando y como tengamos que hacerlo, pero no esperes trato especial.

-me parece justo y no espero carabanas ni trato especial, por el contrario quiero ser yo la que se acerque a ti y me dejes conocerte.

-ya te lo dije Candy, nos conoceremos como se vayan dando las cosas, no te quiero metida en mis asuntos y tampoco me metere en los tuyos.

-sera como tu decidas.

-que bien que nos entendemos y aunque me encantaria seguir hablando contigo tengo un trabajo que cumplir y es hora de irme.

Ambas salieron de la habitacion ante los ojos espectantes de Maggy y sus hermanos que aunque no dijeron nada y disimularon su interes, no paso desapercibido por Sandy que incluso ignoro el guiño que Candy le dio a Maggy.

-vengan a desayunar.

-yo no tengo tiempo se me ha hecho tarde y apenas si llego al hospital.

-vendras a tiempo para comer con nosotrso verdad?

-no lo se, si llego comeremos juntos sino disfruten su cena. – Sandy tomo su bolso ante los ojos de reproche de Matt, que apesar de pelear tanto, era con quien mas se identificaba.- por que me vez asi?

-te vas sin mi?

-evidentemente no estas listo y yo tengo que irme.

-aun estamos a tiempo...

-hoy no. – abrio la puerta para salir casi corriendo cuando se topo con tres personajes que se disponian ha tocar la perta cuando esta se abrio.

-hola...- Albert dudo un poco ante la chica que tenia frente, solo por la ropa supo que esa no era su pequeña.

-hola – la voz cortante de Sandy, saludo al rubio y la chica que tenia frente a ella, su corazon se detuvo para inmediatamente despues volver a galopar cuando identifico la sonrisa de Terry, a quien ignoro una vez que paso junto a el – pasen por favor, yo estoy de salida.

-hasta luego Sandy que tengas buen dia. – fueron las palabras de Albert ante la huida de la joven.

-buen dia Sandy – fue el saludo de Terry ante la chica que ignorandolo paso junto a el.

-...- lo miro con ira, no por dejarla la noche anterior en el teatro sino por estar ahi esa mañana buscando una vez mas a Candy - tu mejor no me hables. – apenas si lo dijo audible jutno a el castaño.

-Sandy disculpame no pude...dejame llevarte al hospital.

-no es necesario.

-insisto... –Terry camino tras la rubia que lo ignoraba - regreso en un momento,dijo al grupo que lo miraba atonito, - Sandy por favor dejame explicarte...

-Terry!.. – apenas si pronucio Candy mientras veia la escena con la boca abierta, no entendia por que Terry se disculpaba y salia corriendo tras su hermana.

-espero que no estemos entrometiendonos.

-Albert ...- Candy volvio a su realidad una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, mirando a su amigo y Annie a quien habia ignorado hasta ese momento. – Annie!

-Candy...- las lagrimas que Annie derramo no las pudo evitar por mas que lucho contra ellas – estoy tan feliz por ti.

-Annie...ahora tengo mas hermanos aparte de ti, por que tu y yo siempre seremos hermanas.

Annie no pudo controlar su llanto, dejando todo su pesar y preocupacion en los hombros de su amiga, que la abrazaba con fuerza, sabia perfectamente como se sentia, habian estado unidas por la misma desgracia toda su vida y ahora que ella habia encontrado sus raices Annie se sentiria tan abandonada como ella se sintio el dia que los Britter la adoptaron, la diferencia es que ella no la abandonaria

-deja de llorar y dejame presentarte a mi mama

los ojos de Maggy se abrieron en todo su esplendor, era la primera vez que Candy la llamaba mama desde que se habian conocido, el estomago le dio un vuelco ante la sensacion, una sonrisa afloro en sus labios.

-Annie, ella es mi mama

-hola Annie soy Maggy Perkins

-señora es un placer conocerle.

-Annie ha sido mi compañera de toda mi vida, es mi hermana

-entonces Annie, esta aunque muy humilde considerala tu casa y tu familia.

-gracias.. – Annie aunque se sentia dolida, pero la calides de Maggy calmo un poco su ansiedad, sin mencionar que Candy jamas solto su mano, aun despues de presentarle a sus hermanos.

Maggy por un lado no dejaba de observer a Annie, que cada movimiento le recordaba a alguien, sus ojos azules y expresivos los habia visto en otro rostro, aunque no estaba segura…. Dejaria esas minucias para otro momento ahora solo tenia que disfrutar cada experiencia junto a su pequeña.

-no quiero ser una aguafiestas, pero yo tengo que ir al trabajo, no pude pedir el dia.

-no se procupen nosotros regresaremos por la tarde.- agrego inmediatamente Albert, con una sonrisa amigable.

-lamento tanto que no pueda atenderlo señor Andley, pero tengo que atender mi trabajo, espero me comprenda.

-por favor Maggy, no me tratae con tantos formalismos, solo soy Albert y lo ultimo que quiero es que tenga problemas en su trabajo asi que no se preocupe por nosotros.

-yo me quedare con Candy – replico la menor de los Perkins.

-tu tienes que ir a la escuela y se nos esta haciendo tarde asi que mejor apresurate – ordeno como era usual Matt, que era escuchado por Megan por ser su hermano mayor y quien cuidaba de ella desde que eran pequeños.

-…-tras la sonrisa de Maggy, al ver la Buena relacion de sus hijos decidio intervenir – creo que Meg ha sido una muy Buena chica y sus notas estan inmejorables, asi que creo que hoy puede faltar al colegio, pasare a hablar con el rector.

-gracias mami .

-esta bien, entonces creo que yo tampoco ire al colegio.

-que bien podremos peasear por Nueva York. – grito animadamente Candy

-tendremos que ir por Archie primero - Albert queria olvidarse de su sobrino berrinchudo, pero su caracter no se lo permitia, siempre protegeria a los suyos aunque estuvieran equivocados.

Maggy salio con rumbo a su trabajo, deseba con todo el Corazon quedarse en casa, en familia, pero no podia perder el dia de trabajo, si la despedian su familia estaria en problemas.

Megany Candy se arreglaban en la habitacion mientras en el baño Matt, esperaba a que sus hermanas terminaran para poder salir.

-ya estan visibles?

-aun no Matt, no seas tan ansioso – se burlaba Meg mientras hacia desesperar a su hermano mayor

-se estan tardando mucho y hace mucho calor aqui.

-Candy aun no esta lista….

-yo?….. -murmuro Candy a su hermana pequeña, que reia a todo pulmon.

-si tu – le contesto en el mismo tono de murmullo - me las pagara por todas las veces que me a retado.

-Megan no seas maldosa...

-chicas apurense aqui esta muy caliente.

-estamos listas Matt – grito Candy que luchaba contra la mano de Megan que la queria callar con la mano en la boca.

-un segundo mas y hubiera tenido que tomar otro baño – Matt se desplomo en la cama exausto por el calor sofocante del baño, - Megan no logro disimular y rompio en una carcajada al ver a su hermano sudoroso y desplomado en la cama.

-otra vez con tus bromitas Meg? – Matt tomo el primer trapo que encontro y lo avento a la cabeza de su hermana menor sin que este le atinara en lo absoluto y fuera a caer a los pies de Candy, que lo levanto y sacudio del polvo del suelo.

-hey chicos esta es la pijama que tome de Sandy, si le pasa algo me termina de matar.

-si le pasa algo?..., esa pijama tiene mas hoyos que una coladera – comento Meg con fastido.

-aun asi es de Sandy y me hara pagar por ella.

-pues culparemos a Matt.

-eres una busca pleitos, solo por que eres mi hermanita pequeña te consiento tanto

-y solo por que tu eres mi hermanote grandote yo te quiero tanto – Meg se puso de pie y fue hasta la cama para abrasar a su hermano mientras lo despeinaba. Y el trataba de deshacerse de su hermana, mientras Candy los veia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – dejame o le dire a Sandy que tiraste su pijama al suelo y veras como te va con la histerica.

-no le digas asi a Sandy... – dejo a su hermana, para advertirle seriamente que no debia hablar asi de su hermana mayor.

-es la verdad, es una histerica y tu un gruñon..

-y tu una buscapletos.

-y siempre estan dicutiendo asi?

-no discutimos Cany solo nos estamos diciendo nuestras verdades, yo soy una buscapleitos, Matt es un gruñon y Sandy es una histerica.

-y yo?...- Candy queria ser parte de esa familia desesperadamente, su alegria su sencilles la atrapaba, era como estar en el hogar de Pony, pero esos chicos si eran sus hermanos de sangre.

-tu eres la aparecida... – despotrico Meg, haciendo que Candy sonriera.

-eres una tonta Meg – le grito su hermano mientras la golpeaba en la cabeza con una almohada – tu eres nuestra hermana...Candy...

-eres la pecosa...no es asi como te llama tu novio?

-Terry no es mi novio – el sonrojo de Candy les dejo claro a sus hermanos lo que el castaño significaba para ella. – es mi amigo

-y por eso se miran como lo hacen? Y se sonrien y buscan sus ojos.

-eres bastante observadora.

-me gustan las historias de amor y creo que la de ustedes es muy buena...

-lo fue Meg, pero todo termino hace un par de años, ahora solo somos amigos.

-pues creo que el sigue muy interesado en ti.

-no...el esta comprometido con otra chica.

-entonces no lo quiero cerca de ti ni de Sandy.

-Terry es un buen chico, no hay por que preocuparse Matt.

-no seas tan celoso Matt, el que tu no tengas novia no quiere decir que tus hermanas sean igual de aburridas.

-tu callate Meg, por que tu estas muy lejos de siquiera pensar en tener novio.

-jjajajaja, creo que si hubieras estado cerca de mi te habria dado mucho trabajo, yo me enamore por primera vez cuando tenia 8 años de mi principe de la colina...ho por dios Albert y Annie nos estan esperando ...

-espera quiene es tu principe de la colina? – pregunto curiosa Meg

-Albert, el mismo que nos espera halla afuera, solo que en ese momento no sabia quien era el

-entonces tu y el...?

-no Matt, entre el y yo no hay nada mas que una gran amistad ademas de que es el quien me adopto.

-el te adopto si es casi de tu edad?

-es unos años mayor, pero si el me adopto, es una larga historia que les contare mas adelante...ahra sera mejor que nos apresuremos.

-espera – le llamo Matt que corrio hasta Candy para tomarla de la mano – sera mejor que te cuide de cerca, creo que necesitas un guardian para alejar tanto lobo que anda a tu alreddor.

-gracias Matt, ahora si que me siento protegida – Candy se estiro para besar la mejilla de su hermano que orgulloso se estiro cual largo era para salir de la mano de Candy a la sala donde Albert y Annie platicaban en el sillon.

-lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto –salto enseguida Candy, que era observada al detalle por Albert y Annie al verla de la mano de su hermano.

-no fue tanto tiempo y si ya estan listos lo mejor sera que nos pongamos en marcha,

-adonde iremos?

-no lo se, a donde quieren ir?

-yo quiero un helado y tal vez podriamos ir al zoologico y...

-Meg comportate...

-comportate tu y suelta la mano de Candy, que aqui no corre ningun peligro.

Matt se sonrojo e intento soltar la mano de su hermana, pero esta no se lo permitio y por el contrario la apreto con mas fuerza.

-creo que yo tambien quiero un helado y tu que quieres hacer Matt?

-no se... lo que ustdes decidan esta bien para mi.

-y tu Annie?

-yo...no tengo ninguna preferencia...- la trsiteza que reflejaban sus palabras fueron notadas por Albert que enseguida paso su brazo por los hombros de la morena, para no empañar la felicidad de Candy.

-entonces vamonos chicos que aun tenemos que ir por Archie.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta vieron que Terry venia subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-pense que ya no los alcanzaria.

-Terry…crei que nos habias dejado aqui..

-jamas, es solo que le debia una disculpa a Sandy, pero apenas la deje en el hospital regrese.

-que bien entonces podras acompañarnos, iremos de paseo…..

-me encantaria, si nos les molesta por supuesto – dirigio su Mirada a los chicos Perkins, que solo Matt lo miraba con un tanto de desconfianza, no le gustaba que andubiera rondando a Sandy y Candy y estuviera comprometido con otra chica.

-a mi me encantaria, jamas he visto tan cerca a una estrella de la actuacion – replico Megan emocionada, ante la sonrisa de Terry, para el era como volver a ver a su pecosa del colegio San Pablo.

-sera mejor que nos vayamos o nunca saldremos - añadio Candy mirando a Terry complacida por su intromision, solo sintio la mano de su hermano apretarla con mas fuerza indicandole que no la dejaria ni un Segundo.

Annie del brazo de Albert al igual que Megan y Terry salieron del edificio seguidos de Candy y Matt que reian entusiasmados, burlandose de su hermana menor, iba literalmente colgada del brazo de Terry caminando en las nubes, se habia tropesado por las escaleras un par de veces casi callendo, de no haber sido por el brazo de Terry que la detubo.

-cada dia esta mas loca….

-me recuerda tanto a mi cuando tenia su edad.

-no me digas que eras igual que ella..

-no Matt era peor.

-eres tan distinta a Sandy, es dificil verlas tan parecidas y que sean tan distintas.

-creo que la vida no la ha tratado muy bien

-la ha tratado igual que a nosotros, solo que ella es mas receptiva, pero es una chica muy buena cuando la conozcas veras que no es mala.

-solo espero que me deje acercarme, siempre me huye y me evita.

-esta celosa, pero ya lo ira aceptando poco a poco.

-al menos tu y Megan me ha n dado la oportunidad de acercarme a ustedes y poder conquistarlos

-te equivocas Candy – los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos, ante las palabras de su hermano – al menos yo no necesito conocerte ni que me conquistes, tu has sido mi hermana desde el dia que naci y mama me enseño a quererte desde entonces, asi que tu siempre haz tenido un lugar en mi Corazon lo unico que faltaba era poder tomar tu mano y se que Meg se siente igual que yo.

El par de lagrimas que Candy derramo fueron recogidas cariñosamente por la mano de su hermano, que solto su mano para pasar su brazo por lo hombros de su hermana y estrecharla contra si, la rubia nunca en su vida se habia sentido tan querida y protegida como en esos momentos por ese jovencito dos años menor que ella.

Terry le daba miradas fugaces a su pecosa, estaba feliz por ella, pero queria tener un momento a solas para hablar y saber en que posicion se encontraba su " relacion" y partir de ahi para reconstruirla.

-sigue detras de nosotos, cierto?

-como?

-Candy…aun viene detras verdad? – la sonrisa burlona de Meg hizo reaccionar a Terry que se turbo un poco al ser descubierto, sinembargo vio en esa chica una complice para estar a solas con su Candy.

-eres una chica muy perspicas, me recuerdas a tu hermana cuando tenia tu edad.

-la conoces de tanto tiempo atras.

-algunos años…fuimos al colegio juntos ahi nos conocimos

-y fue ahi donde se enamoraron?

-…..- Terry sonrio complacido, al ve que la chica entendia muy bien la situacion, asi que no tendria que decir mucho para tenerla como aliada. – creo que fue desde que nos vimos por primera vez.

-que romantico….. entonces fueron novios?

-lo fuimos por algun tiempo, pero sucedio algo que nos hizo separarnos y nos hemos resignado a ser solo amigos.

-pues yo no creo que se hayan resignado ninguno de los dos, pero dime…que fue lo que sucedio?

-no tiene caso recorder cosas tristes especialmente si no hay forma de solucionarlo…..

-mi mama dice que todo en esta vida tiene solucion, solo hay que encontrar el camino correcto.

-que sabia es tu mama

-lo es, ella misma siguio sus palabras y ha logrado sobrerviri con nosotros a cuestas y sin papa…..es mas mira ahora tiene a Candy, asi que si buscas el camino correcto lograras solucionar tu problema.

-que chica tan inteligente eres, Maggy tiene mucha suerte en contar con ustedes, especialmente contigo pecosa

-la pecosa es Candy no yo

-ella es tarzan pecosa

-como? – la estruendosa risa de Megan llamo la atencion de la pareja que caminaba delante y detras de ellos, casi llegaban al auto, asi que tenian poco tiempo para terminar su conversacion.

-ya conoceras su habilidad para subir a los arboles.

-pues no es la unica, cuando aun viviamos en Chicago yo solia pasar la mayor parte del tiemp en la copa mas alta de mi arbol favorite, pero volviendo a lo que decias, yo creo que debes luchar por lo que quieres y si lo que quieres es a mi hermana cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, pero antes quiero saber que tienes tu que ver con Sandy.

-Sandy es una chica Linda y la hermana de Candy.

-nada mas?

-que mas podria ser?

-es tan parecida a Candy, que tal vez te cause alguna confucion …..tu sabes.

-Sandy es identical a Candy, pero solo por fuera en cambio tu personalidad es identica al de ella, asi que estaria en un dilema no crees? Si me enamorara de Sandy por que es fisicamente i gual a ella, entonces tendria que enamorarme de ti aun mas, por que tu tienes lo que me hizo caer en el encantamiento...

-estas e problemas, por que yo estaria dispuesta a enamorarme de ti...sino fuera por que en Candy tienes la union de las chicas perkins y me gustas mas para cuñado...- la sonrisa de Terry aparecio para derreterir el joven y tierno corazon de Meg- pero aun tenemos un problema...

-si cual?

-la chica que aun es tu novia.

-ese no es el problema, de eso me encargo yo...el real problema es que Candy no quiere darme una oportunidad.

-ese no es problema de eso me encargo yo – dijo Megan guiñendole un ojo.

Habian llegado al auto y la conversacion tubo que ser cortada, pero la alianza estaba pactada y la conspiracion seria cuestion de tiempo.

Continuara...

* * *

Chicas lindas, paso corriendo para agradecerles como cada capitulo su continua presencia, Gracias.

Anahis...no hay disculpas que dar...dejame decirte que para mi un review no es algo que se exige ni se pide, por el contrario es un regalo, el mas hermoso para quienes nos damos en un fic, yo no lo voy a negar soy adicta a los reviews ...me encantan!...hacen mi dia, no lo digo por que se oiga bonito, esto de escribir fics ha sido una experiencia increible y los reviews forman una parte importantisima, regalandome la oportunidad de hacer nuevas amigas y conocer otros pensamienros, pero tambien entiendo que no siempre tenemos tiempo o simplemente no todas somos de compartir nuestros pensamientos, y no por eso su paso por aqui no me hace feliz, las veo pasar y mi corazon se reconforta, que aunque no hay una palabra de aceptacion o de critica o un simple saludo si veo que capitulo a capitulo pasan las misma personas, veo los mismos numeros y si pasan de un capitulo a otro es por que continuan acompañandome y eso significa mucho para mi, asi que mi querida amiga Ana, GRACIAS, por hacer la diferencia y dejarme plasmada tu opinion...y dejame decirte que Candy si sintio el rechazo de Sandy y yo creo que tarde que temprano tambien vera el interes que ha surgido de Sandy para Terry y entonces nuestro rebelde si estara en problemas.

Elisa. Quisiera decirte que si me deshare de Sandy, pero ella es parte importante de la historia es la antitesis del amor de Terry y tal vez su perdicion...= S...se que te prometi algo y te lo voy a cumplir...solo por que tu lo pediste...;)

Mimie. Me encanto tu comentario me sigo riendo de imaginar a Susana con la protesis en la mano dandole en la cabeza a Sandy...pobre Sandy nadie la comprende, pero le estoy preparando algo de felicidad futura, solo espero que no atropelle a nadie...ups! fue un spoiler...! ( ya voy en el capitulo 3...voy lento pero ahi voy...llegare a emparejarme cuando menos te lo imagines)

Nenas hermosas una sonrisa bien grandota, ya se alcanza a ver el fin de semana, biene a toda marcha...reciban un abrazo y caluroso saludo...cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima semana...Liz


	12. Capitulo 11 Un dia a Tu Lado

**Capitulo 11**

**Un dia a tu lado.**

Habian visitado la mansion Andle e invitado a Karen a pasear con ellos, formaban un nutrido grupo de jovenes divirtiendose en el parque central, la gente los miraba reirse a carcajadas mientras caminaban todos juntos, nadie hubiera imaginado que ese grupo estubiera formado por gente humilde como los perkins, millonarios como los Andley y Britter , un aristocrata como Granchester y una chica comun como Clais , pues no se veia ninguna diferencia entre ellos cuando convivian libremente por el parque.

Candy y Megan habian deborado sus helados, teniendo que pedir uno extra para terminar a la par de los demas, habian hecho carreras de chicos contra chicas, se bromearon hasta el cansancio y ninguno habia encontrado un solo motivo que los hiciera sentir incomodos o fuera de lugar.

-creo que esta noche se quedaran dormidos en plena funcion – se burlaba Albert de Terry y Karen que habian estado corriendo, caminando y remando en los botes del parque.

-lo diras por la señorita Clais, que no tiene condicion

-el que sea una dama no quiere decir que no sepa como dievertirme.

-por cierto que es casi hora de marcharnos, el encanto se termina para nosotros.- agrego Terry mirando su reloj

-es una lastima que tengan que marcharse, - Meg que casi no se habia separado de Terry de verdad sentia que el se fuera.

-pero espero que vengan a la funcion del sabado y despues los invitare a cenar.

-muero de la emocion por veret actuar, no creo que nadie en sa obra logre hacerlo como tu.

La mandibula de Karen callo hasta el suelo despues de escuchar lo que la hermana menor de Candy se habia atrevido a decir.

-creo que yo misma te conseguire el asiento mas cercano, de verdad necesitas ir a la funcion y verlo por ti misma, la unica con verdadero talento y por quien vale la pena pagar un boleto es por la protagonista, Karen Claise.

-esa es la diferencia Claise yo no tengo que hacerme propaganda, la gente tiene una opinion sin ponerle ninguna clase de presion.

-esa no es una competencia muy leal, las chicas siempre creeran que el chico guapo es el mejor actor, pero que hay de la verdadera vocacion y aunado a eso la belleza, o dime tu Albert quien crees que tiene la mejor actuacion

-...todos tienen una actuacion increible, pero en lo que estoy de acuerdo es que la belleza de la protaganista eclipsa a los demas.

-ademas de guapo eres un hombre sincero e inteligente – la coqueteria de Karen dejo a todos asombrados, dirigiendo sus miradas a Albert para ver su reaccion, que lejos de apenarse o incomodarse, miro a Karen con la misma coqueteria y tras una sonrisa que develaba todas sus intenciones se acerco a ella para tomar su mano para llevarla hasta sus labios.

-se reconocer la belleza cuando la tengo frente a mi y no puedo evitar rendirme a los pies de tan bella dama.

-esto se esta poniendo muy intenso y tenemos menores de edad, asi que yo me llevo a la bella dama – Terry tomo a Karen del brazo y la saco de ahi casi a rastras, para burla de todos, excepto Annie que habia presenciado la escena con cierto malestar, no entendia por que el ver a Albert coquetear con Karen la habia puesto de mal humor, tal vez por que habia pasado tanto tiempo con el rubio el ultimo par de dias, trato de ignorar el amargo sabor que le habia dejado el momento dirigiendo su mirada lejos de la actriz

La tarde la pasaron juntos una vez que Maggy y Sandy se unieron, Albert habia insistido tanto en llevarlos a la mansion Andley que Maggy no pudo negarse mas, no le agradaba que sus hijos conociera ese mundo, pero tampoco podia negarse ante la amabilidad de Albert.

Sandy habia entrado a un mundo tan anhelado, que no sentia el piso por donde iba, volaba con tantos lujos y pleitesias, ese era el lugar y la vida que ella queria, estaba tan deslumbrada que no podia pensar en envidiar a su hermana en esos momentos solo queria ser la princesa de los cuentos que siempre escucho.

Candy y Anne habian subido hasta su habitacion para cambiar sus ropas por algo mas comodo, ademas que habian ensuciado su ropa en el parque, la morena aun se sentia extraña con la nueva vida de la rubia, queria comportarse normal sentirse igual de abrigada, pero no lo podia conseguir, un nudo se atoraba en su garganta sin permitirle hablar, Archie se habia alejado de ella en el mismo momento en el que Albert les dio la noticia de la nueva familia de Candy, sin ir mas lejos ese dia habia compartido mas con Megan y Candy que con ella, si no hubiera sido por Albet que se mantenia al pendiente de su estado de animo nadie la hubiera recordado.

-pasa algo Annie?, estas muy callada. –quizo saber Candy que la habia observedo todo el dia.

-son ideas tuyas.

-no Annie, no lo son haz estado todo el dia al lado de Albert ni siquiera haz querido compartir con Archie.

-te dijo algo.

-no pero yo lo he notado

-tu no te preocupes por nada mas que disfrutar el momento tan maravilloso que tienes, yo estare bien

-estaras bien?, entonces algo esta mal contigo, que suecede?

-nada, absolutamente nada…..sera menjor que te apresures a cambiarte y no hagas esperar a tu familia. – algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos azules de Annie que irremediablmente sintio el golpe en el Corazon al pronunciar las ultimas palabras.

-Annie, por que estas llorando…- Candy se apresuro a abrazar a su querida Annie, que aun la veia como a su hermana, aunque tambien era cierto y tenia que aceptar que lo que sentia por Meg, Matt y Sandy no era el mismo sentimiento que tenia por Annie. – te peleaste con Archie?

-…- Annie no contesto, solo nego con la cabeza, queria contarle sus miedos y su sufrir, pero no se atrevia a arruinarle su felicidad como siempre lo habia hecho.

-si no es Archie, entonces que es lo que te esta molestando?

-te prometo que hablaremos despues ahora arreglate y baja que te esperan

-no vendras conmigo?

-te alcanzare en un minuto.

-te espero…

-no Candy ve tu…..necesito un minuto a solas …..por favor.

-esta bien, pero si no vienes subire por ti

-esta bien ire en un minuto.

Candy salio de la habitacion dejando atras a Annie que apenas vio la puerta cerrarse tras la rubia hecho a llorar sobre la cama desconsolada, ya no sabia ni por que lloraba, solo sentia la soledad quemandole el pecho y extendiendose por todo su cuerpo, convulcionandola en llanto y en el bacio de su corazon.

Candy bajo hatsa el jardin donde todo se habia dispuesto para su familia, no querian incomodar a Maggy y estando en el jardin el lujo y el glamour de la mansion era un poco menos aplastante, aunque Meg y Matt parecian no prestar mucha atencion a la posicion social de los Andley, Sandy estaba deslumbrada por todo lo que entraba por sus ojos, cuando Candy llego a la reunion encontro a Megan en una amena conversacion con Archie, mientras Matt, Maggy y Albert parecian debatir algo muy importante por el apasionamiento de su hermano en los ojos, mientras Sandy permanecia sentada sola en el lado opuesto, Candy aprovecho el momento para acercarse a ella.

-por que estas aqui tan sola?

-me gusta estar sola – Sandy contesto sin siquiera voltear a ver a su gemela.

-te molesta si te hago compañia?

-….supongo que no – Sandy aun mantenia la Mirada perdida en un punto fijo del jardin- dime Candy cuando regresaras a Chicago?

-como? – el rostro de Candy se volvio confuso, quedandose sin palabras, la alegria de haber conocido a su familia la habian hecho olvida que en un par de dias sus vacacions terminarian obligandola a volver a sus actividades normales

-no estaras pensando en dejar tu palacio en Chicago, para unirte a la miseria de la familia Perkins, o si?

-la verdad no lo habia pensado….pero tengo muchas cosas esperandome en Chicago, quiza mas adelante pueda mudarme, por ahora vendre tan seguido como sea possible.

-…..-Sandy sonrio ligeramente, casi imperceptible, al menos ahora sabia que todo el show que se habia montado por la desaparecida era temporal – no tienes que cambiar tu vida solo por que ahora tienes mama y hermanos , nosotros no iremos a ninguna parte, no vamos a desaparecer.

-lo se pero quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido, no he estado en tantos momentos importantes, que quisiera no tener que separarme ni un minuto.

-estas loca Candy, nosotros no tenemos nada interesante que compartir contigo, de hecho tu haz tenido una vida mucho mas interesante.

-te equivocas Sandy, mi vida ha estado llena de soledad, yo hubiera querido estar siempre cerca de ustedes, conocerlos, saber sus mas pequeños detalles, construir memorias…..lograr tener los lazos que ustedes comparten, dormirme en los barzos de mama, contarle mis penas y reir con ustedes.

-idealisas demasiado, no hay nada de sensacional en vivir con esta familia ... Megan es una chica ruidosa y revoltosa, siempre subida en un arbol o un tejado y soñando con un principe azul, siempre metiendose en los asuntos de los demas, y por si fuera poco...- la risa de Meg sono en el fondo junto a una mas sutil de Archie - ...rie como loca todo el tiempo ...por todo, Matt es un chico demasiado formal y responsable para su edad, se divierte poco y siempre esta al pendiente de nosotras, Maggy es una mujer empalagosa y sobrepotectora, que ha llorado y sufrido por muchos años, pero parece que ya se conformo y se resigna a su destino...y yo...no hay mucho que saber de mi, se lo que quiero y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo.

Candy solo miro a su hermana, sabia que en ella habian recaido muchos de los sucesos de su vida familiar, no la juzgaba por su proceder, por el contrario la veia como una chica muy fuerte sedienta de amor y comprension, le sonrio con cariño a pesar de su corteza dura era una buena hermana, se habia expresado de su familia con palabras dulces aunque hubieran sido dichas con dureza, suspiro muy profundamente seria una conquista que le tomaria tiempo y mucha paciencia.

Frente a ella vieron a Albert caminando hacia ellas, tenia que reconocer que no le habia hecho mucha compañia al rubio en ese dia , se sentia culpable despues de todas las molestias que el se habia tomado.

-que hacen tan apartadas chicas. – les sonrio tiernamente.

-solo platicamos, cosas de chicas...

-ya veo lo mejor sera que me vaya mientras pueda

-por el contrario llegaste justo a tiempo, yo voy a ver que hace el torpe de Matt- Sandy se puso de pie y camino hasta su hermano que a la distancia parecia prender una fogata.

-no es una cascara tan facil de pelar

-creo que nos llevara tiempo pero lo lograremos, somos gemelas, que tan diferentes podemos ser?

-creo que mucho, esa chiquilla halla es mas parecida a ti- Albert señalaba a Megan que con una enorme sonrisa miraba a Archie ensoñada

-eso dicen y creo que tienen razon ...es una revoltosa.

-igual a ti – Albert la miro con cariño mientras pasaba su brazo por sus hombros atrallendola en un abrazo lleno de camaraderia. – dime como te sientes ahora.

-muy feliz Albert, esta sensacion que tengo de pertenecerle a alguien me domina.

- que bien pequeña y dime como van las cosas con Terry

-Terry se ha portado increible conmigo, ha sido el mejor de los amigos

-pues no creo que es la simple amistad la que movio a Terry a investigar a los Perkins, el gran cariño que te tiene y el fuerte deseo de verte feliz es lo que ha hecho que el mueva cielo y tierra para poner ante ti lo que siempre haz deseado, tal vez ...deberias dejar que te ofrezca algo mas.

-algo mas? Que quieres decir?

-tal vez podrias dejarlo acercarse a ti, mostrarle un camino que lo lleve a descubrir una nueva relacion a tu lado...de anistad por supuesto.

-Albert eres malo _ Albert miro a Albert compugida, recibiendo de el una dulce sonrisa se que le estare eternamente agradecida a Terry por lo que ha hecho por mi, pero eso no me hace olvidar que el esta comprometido con Susana, los dos los vimos el dia del estreno y lo mejor sera que yo me mantenga a distancia.

-eres una Perkins igual de afferrada que Sandy...

-somos gemelas, no se puede negar...ademas de que me gusta como se escucha " Candice Perkins " hasta rima.

-me gusta mas Candy White Andley.

-Albert!...me ha gustado ser una Andley por ti, pero creo que adoptare el Perkins legalmente.

-eso me hace sentir desplazado.

-no digas eso por favor, el ser una Perkins no desaparece ningun lazo ni sentimiento que yo tenga por ustedes, nadie remplaza a nadie.

-lo se pequeña, pero aun asi me siento algo celoso, ya no sere el que te protege ya tienes a Matt y ya no sere quien te consuele ya tienes a Maggy y nadie te hara reir con mas ganas que Meg, sin olvidar a Sandy que seguro te hara rabiar eso lo extrañara mas Archie.

-jajjajaja eres un tonto Albert, pero aunque ellos seguramente haran lo que dices, la verdad es que nadie puede remplazar a mi principe de la colina ni a mi paladin.

-que hay de Annie?

-ella siempre sera mi hermana

-tal vez deberias decirselo, creo que ella no se siente tan segura.

-por eso es que esta tan seria conmigo?

-esta miedosa y triste, solo necesita darse cuenta que tu no nos tiraras al olvido.

-eso es una tonteria, Annie ha estado toda mi vida, en los dias mas felices de mi infancia y en los mas trsites de mi adolescencia y ahora con todo y su dolor esta aqui para conocer a mi familia...creo que se como se siente, yo encontre a mi familia y ella no...he sido indolente con Annie, ire a hablar con ella ahora mismo.

-en donde esta?

-se quedo en la habitacion queria descansar un poco...pero ire a hablar con ella.

-no pequeña tu aprovecha a tu familia, por que en un par de dias nos regresamos a Chicago...vendras con nosotros verdad?

-si Albert, no puedo abandonar el colegio y tampoco mis deberes en el hospital, hablare con Maggy y ya veremos como solucionamos esta distancia.

-bien – la sonrisa de Albert le demostro el alivio que sentia al saber que ella no le daria un cambio drastico a su vida. – ire con Annie para que baje con nosotros, tu ve con tu "mama", que es eso de Maggy?

-sip voy con mi mama.

Albert subio hasta la habitacion que Candy compartia con Annie, toco a la puerta sin lograr una respuesta por lo que insistio un poco mas, un sutil ruido en el interior le revelo que Annie no estaba dormida y que por el contrario estaba llorando.

-Annie!...soy Albert abre.

No escucho ningun movimiento y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido escucho los suaves pasos que llegaron hasta la puerta y el rechnido que esta hizo para abrirse, la palida cara de Annie aparecio con aun huellas de su llanto.

-que sucede? Por que estas tan llorosa?

-Albeeert...-la voz de Annie se quebro mientras se arrojaba a los brazos del rubio, que la estrecho en sus brazos sin pensarlo.

-Annie, no puedes seguir de esta manera.

-lo intento, pero cada vez que pienso que yo jamas encontrare a mi madre no puedo evitar este dolor.

-tal vez no la encuentres, pero de igual forma tienes a la señora Britter que te ha cuidado y querido todo este tiempo y tienes a Archie, a Candy y a mi por supuesto.

Por toda respuesta Annie se apreto contra el cuerpo de Albert que la recibio en un abrazo mas completo, subio la mirada y se encontro con el hermoso rostro del patriarca de los Andley, nunca se habia percatado realmente en lo buenmozo que era, su sonrisa tan franca y su mirada tan dulce, sus rasgos finos y la caida de su corto cabello la hicieron pensar en un angel, un angel que la sostenia en sus brazos y que al encontrarse en su mirada sintio una electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo explotando en el estomago, le sonrio timida pero coqueta, si no fuera un hombre tan alto seguramente sus impulsos la hubieran llevado a probar la miel de sus labios, Albert la puso frente a el para tomarla por los hombors.

-limpiate esas lagrimas y ponte mas linda de lo que ya estas, estamos pasando un buen rato haya abajo, estoy seguro que no querras perdertelo.

-la verdad es que yo prefiero...

-tu vendras conmigo, te prometo que no te dejare en toda la velada en un par de dias nos marchamos de regreso a Chicago y a la normalidad, anda no me rechaces.

-esta bien Albert, solo por que tu me lo pides.

-asi me gusta – Albert la tomo por la barbilla para sonreirle e imediatamente despues posar sus labios en la frente de Annie, que con ese leve toque, sintio que sus piernas perdian la fuerza, mientras miles de shocks electricos explotaban en sus brazos donde Albert habia posado sus manos.

-bajare en un segundo.

-enonces te estare esperando en el pasillo.

-gracias, sera solo un minuto.

Annie cerro la puerta recargandose en ella, que era todo eso que habia sentido?, nunca nadie la habia probocado esos sentimientos pero sobre todo esas sensaciones, esa misma tarde se habia sentido molesta ante los abiertos coqueteos de Karen hacia el rubio y ahora esto...Annie no podia pensar ni actuar estaba turbada y confundida con esos sentimientos, hubiera preferido quedarse tumbada en su cama para despejar la nube que atravesaba su mente, pero no podia hacer esperar a la causa de su perturbacion, asi que entro al baño y lavo su cara, tenia que quitarse los vestigios del llanto y de una amargura que estaba siendo remplazada por un encantamiento del mas bello de los principes.

cambio su vestido y cepillo su cabello, en unos minutos estaba lista para rencontrarse con el rubio, que al mirarla alargo su brazo, mismo del que Annie se prendio al instante, el sentir su piel y respiarar su aroma la estaba envolviendo en una nube de la que no queria bajar.

Al llegar al jardin se encontraron con la agradable sorpresa de que Terry y Karen habian llegado despues de su funcion, el tiempo habia volado y ni siquiera lo habian sentido, Albert llego hasta Karen del brazo de Annie, que no pudo evitar soltar una mueca de desagrado al ver a la peliroja frente a ellos.

-como no llegaste por mi, yo vine por ti.

-lo siento preciosa, el tiempo volo, pero mañana sin escusas ni pretextos te llevare a cenar a donde tu quieras - no quiero dejar una mala imagen y que me recuerdes como un hombre falto de palabra.

-...-el rostro de Karen fue de una sonrisa coqueta a una desilucion- que quieres decir con que te recuerde.

-en un par de dias regreso a Chicago

Karen no supo que decir, por primera vez un sentimiento de abandono la atacaba, no queria abrir una brecha entre ese joven y ella, habia encontrado todas las caracteristicas que buscaba en un hombre, no queria cesar el camino a la conquista que habia iniciado con el hermoso rubio ojiazul.

-que pena, me habia hecho la ilusion de verte mas seguido.

-...-Albert abrio la boca pero no pudo decir nada al ser interrumpido por Annie, que aprovecho el momento para sacar de ahi al rubio.

-Albert quiciera tomar algo, la noche esta calida...creo que una limonada me vendria bien.

-claro que si Annie – Albet miro a la pelirroja con disculpa en su mirar, deseaba quitarle esa desagradable sensacion y aprovechar para declararle su interes sentimental, pero habia prometido a Annie no separarse de ella asi que tenia que escoltarla esa noche, ya tendria un momento mas adelante para aclarar su situacion con ella.- nos acompañas Karen?

-no...vayan ustedes...- Karen solo miro con seriedad a Annie, no entendia por que esa chica se comportaba como si tuviera algun derecho sobre Alber, pero no era que estuviera dispuesta a permitir que la sacaran del juego, sabia que Albert correspondia a sus coqueterias, asi que no cederia el camino.

Los vio alejarse del otro lado del jardin, mientras la joven de cabellos negros se aferraba al brazo de Albert, "estas muerta niña" fue el unico pensamiento de la peliroja antes de dirigir su mirada a otro lado, a pesar de que le molestaba ver la actitud caprichosa de esa chiquilla, no le preocupaba, ella era mucho mas mujer que cualquier niña que estuviera en esa reunion.

Su mirada viajo hasta Archie que seguia en la misma silla desde que habia llegado en una amena platica con la pequeña Megan, le gustaba como se veian juntos, ella era una chica muy alegre y desde que habia conocido a Archie esa mañana no lo habia visto sonreir y con ese brillo en sus ojos hasta ese momento, un poco mas alejados veia a Candy que rodeada de los brazos de su hermano sonreia para Maggy que muy entretenida le contaba una historia, un poco mas alejados pudo ver a Terry en compañía de Sandy, a pesar que el no dejaba de mirar a Candy la joven que lo acompañaba no dejaba de hablar y tratar de ganar su atencion, trato de moverse hacia ellos, para escuchar algo de la conversacion, no podia evitar ser curiosa, lo traia de naturaleza.

-quisiera poder comprender algunas cosas Terry, tu me haz traido y llevado de aquí para halla, primero por acercarte a Candy y despues por disculparte por usarme y ahora Terry, ahora te acercaras a mi que ya no te sirvo.

Terry dejo de mirar a Candy para posar sus ojos en los de Sandy que lo miraba con un brillo especial y una sonrisa sensual.

-no me veas con esa cara, solo te estoy preguntando si seguiremos viendonos, ahora que ya no me necesitas para hacer feliz a la princesita y ya te disculpaste conmigo, se acabaron los motivos...asi que me pregunto si te volvere a ver.

-Sandy no hagas ver las cosas como si solo te hubiera usado como un objeto, es cierto que tu me ayudaste a reencontrar a tu mama con tu hermana, pero eso no significa que es lo unico que queria de ti, tu eres una chica muy agradable aunque hagas hasta lo imposible por mostrar lo contrario y yo te aprecio, y contestando a tu pregunta, no veo el por que tengamos que perder el contacto, vivimos en la misma ciudad y hay lazos que nos unen...-la mirada de Terry volvio a posarse en Candy al mencionar la ultima parte, sinembrago para Sandy la mencion de esas palabras significaban mucho mas de lo Terry podria imaginar.

-me alegra escuchar eso, me temia que no volveria a verte mas una vez que Candy se vaya de la ciudad.

-Candy se va?

-tarde o temprano, ella vive en Chicago

-pero ahora que encontro a su familia yo pense que ...- su mirada se volvio melancolica, de verdad habia guardado la esperanza de tenerla cerca, ahora seria mas dificil reconquistarla con distncia de por medio, auqnue por otra parte eso le daria tiempo de terminar la temporada teatral y con Susana, despues de eso se moveria a Chicago si fuera necesario.

Sandy hubiera seguido con su plan de coqueteo y conquista si no hubiera sido por Megan que al ver que Sandy habia abordado a Terry y no se apartaba de el.

-hola Terry!, como no veniste a saludarme...he venido yo a ti.

-lo siendo pecosita, - Terry se inclino ante ella para tomar su mano y depositar un calido beso, Sandy hizo una mueca de disgusto a su hermana, a quien no le importo y por el contrario disfruto de hacerla rabiar un poco mas.

-esta bien Terry, solo por que se que fue Sandy la que te monopolizo...pero es mi turno, compermiso hermanita me llevo a tu acompañante, ven conmigo Terry quiero que nos digas quien trepa mejor a los arboles Candy o yo? – Sandy de solo escuchar el nombre de su hermana se le retorcio el estomago, miro con coraje a su hermana menor y solo atino a sentarse en un rincon alejado de todos.

Por su parte Megan iba con Terry del brazo directo a Candy, cuando esta los vio venir hacia ella su estomago comenzo a contraerse nervioso, y sus manos no pudieron negar la ansieda que sentian restregandose una contra otra , no importaba cuantas veces lo mirara, cada vez que lo hacia era como la primera vez y encontraba una razon nueva para caer perdida por el, se veia tan enigmatico con sus cabellos revueltos con unos gajos callendo sobre su rostro y aun en ese atuendo tan informal su elegancia salia a relucir, sin mencionar que cuando ya lo tenia cerca pudo percibir su aroma, que fue lo que hizo caer la ultima barrera de su autocontrol, se sostuvo del brazo de su hermano que estaba de pie junto a ella antes de que sus piernas perdieran toda la fuerza y la llevaran hasta el suelo.

Al tenerlo frente a ella sonrio nerviosa, nunca antes se habia sentido asi por el, no entendia que le sucedia ahora, que sentia el deseo de salir corriendo antes de enfrentarlo, no tenia las fuerzas para resistirse a el y en su mente no dejaba de taladrar la imagen de Susana.

-Hey Candy, creo que debemos aclarar esto de una vez por todas,- dijo Megan haciendo que la pareja se estremeciera por sus palabras, ambos la miraron atonitos, mientras ella se divertia con su reaccion – Terry dice que no hay nadie mejor que tu trepando arboles y en realidad yo creo que puedo vencer a cualquiera. – la respiracion de ambos volvio a la normalidad mientras soltaban la tension que se habia creado en sus cuerpos.

-querida hermanita estoy fuera de condicion, pero aun asi creo que puedo vencerte, eso es algo que he hecho toda mi vida.

-pues yo tambien y aunque tengo menos años que tu y por lo tanto menos practica creo que puedo vencerte.

-chicas no hay otra solucion mas que una competencia para ver quien es mejor. – la voz de Terry era cantarina y feliz, esas dos chicas lo alegraban, aunque una en especial hacia bailar su corazon.

-y que ganara la que venza – la sonrisa picara de Megan, hizo que Terry comprendiera al momento su juego, se esforzo para no sonreir a la par de ella.

-no lo se que quieres.

-bueno...dejame pensar...la que gane sera el verdadero tarzan pescoso – Candy abrio sus ojos sorprendida, miro a Terry que fingio inocencia y no entender las palabras de Megan – y tal vez una cena con el mejor actor de Broadway.

-pero de donde vamos a sacarlo – la ironia de Candy hizo reir a su hermana y sacar el orgullo del Ingles. – ha de ser un hombre muy ocupado.

-no te preocupes por eso Candy, yo lo conozco muy bien y aunque es cierto que es un caballero muy ocupado estoy seguro que siempre tiene tiempo para una hermosa dama.

-entonces estamos listas, la que gane sera el verdadero tarzan pecoso y ganara una cita con el mejor actor de Broadway, que sera contactado por Terry, y ademas de eso sera la trepadora de arboles oficial de la familia Perkins.

-muy bien señorita y cuando haremos esa competencia.

-ahora mismo Candy, estamos las dos y el jardin esta lleno de arboles elige el tuyo

-pero ya esta obscuro.

-vamos Candy solo son la nueve de la noche, ademas estaremos con la misma desventaja, mejor busca otro pretexto.

-muy bien, preparate por que no creo que puedas ganarle a tu hermana mayor.

Sin decir mas Megan camino hasta la orilla del jardin y se puso en posicion retando a Candy, que acepto el reto y siguio a su hermana, los demas acompañantes giraron su mirada hasta ellas.

Terry les dio el conteo y las dos salieron como bolidos a un par de arboles que uno al lado del otro posaban al pie del jardin, todos las miraron con una sonrisa en los labios, Maggy camino a prisa tratando de detenerlas.

-chicas que estan haciendo, comportense.

-solo se estan divirtiendo Maggy – la voz de Albert trataba de tranquilizarla , ante la mortificacion que se veia en el rostro de la mujer.

-pense que el " orangutan " habia olvidado sus manias.

-jajajjajajja- la carcajada que Terry solto al escuchar como Matt llamaba a su hermana menor, hizo que todos lo voltearan ver, incluyendo a las dos chicas que competian por subir al arbol lo mas rapido posible, sin embargo Candy se obligo a concentrarse y subio dos ramas mas dejando a su hermana mirando a Terry reirese a mandibula batiente y a su hermano al lado de el,, cuando regreso a su cometido su hermana ya le llevaba medio arbol de ventaja asi que por mas que lo intento no pudo alcanzarla dejando a Candy como vencedora absoluta.

Los gritos no se dejaron esperar en total apoyo a Candy, esta en la copa del arbol celebraba su triunfo y saboreaba su premio "una cita con el mejor actor de Broadway", para cuando las dos chicas bajaron del arbol todos las esperaban para felicitar a la triunfadora y consolar a la derrotada.

-que bueno que no aposte por ti, me hubieras hecho perder. – fue lo primero que dijo Matt, antes de abrazar a su hermana pequeña que con cara compujida se dejo consolar por su hermano.

Mientras Candy era recibida con bombos y platinos por los chicos Andley y por Terry, que no se hizo esperar, para felicitarla con una alegria que no le cabia en el pecho.

-aun eres invencible mona pecas.

-Terry ¡ ...no me llames asi – casi dijo en un murmullo, mientras los demas reian al ver la cara de sonrojo de la pecosa.

-como le llamaste? – se acerco Meg, con una cara de burla.

-mona pecas, por que ya me entere que tu eres un orangutan.

-Mattttt!...- la chica se volteo pare ver a su hermano que solo le sonrio timido.

-te va bien el nombre tienes el cabello casi rojo como ellos y haces los mismos gestos.

-pobre Maggy que tiene que cargar con su manada de primates salvages,

-que puedo hacer salieron iguales a Phill.

-asi que la herencia les viene de papa, tenia la idea que venia de mama. – comento Albert, que habia logrado deshacerse de Annie, momento que aprovecho Karen que ya estaba a su lado riendo y bromeando con el.

-yo no tengo esas costumbres, Sandy, Matt y yo somos los normales de la familia.

Candy y Megan se miraron indignadas, pero orgullosas de parecerse a su padre y de ser un par de monas salvajes, despues de un rato mas Maggy comenzo a alistar a sus hijos para volver a casa, no permitiria que ninguno de ellos pasara la noche en esa mansion.

-Candy mañana vendras a casa verdad?, yo tengo que ir al colegio, pero te vere despues verdad?

-Meg, por que no te quedas aquí?

-mama no quiere que nos sintamos muy comodos en este ambiente, asi que no creo que acepte.

-entonces me ire con ustedes, aunque tenga que dormir en el sofa.

-dejaremos a Sandy en la cama y nosotras dormiremos en el suelo, te parece?

-me encanta la idea, ire por mi pijama y algunas sabanas limpias,

-te ayudo a empacar...

las dos chicas subieron hasta la habitacion de la rubia seguidas de Sandy, que queria constatar por ella misma la forma en la que su gemela habia vivido todos esos años, se quedo un poco mas retrasada curioseando los pasillos, los cuadros y los adornos, si que eran una familia adinerada, hubiera puesto sus ojos en Albert sino fuera por que Karen ya se habia aferrado a el y por lo poco que habia visto sabia que con ella era mejor no meterse, asi que descarto al rubio de sus planes, fijo su mirada en Archie que no le parecia del todo mal, aunque tenia que tener cuidado de que Terry no se diera por enterado de su acercamiento a el, depues de todo ese castaño le estaba arrebatando la razon y auqnue no tuviera la riqueza de los Andley tal vez algun dia lograria algo parecido si su carrera seguia subiendo como la espuma.

Cuando llego al umbral de la habitacion de Candy, el calor que imbadio su pecho, casi le quita la respiracion al constatar los lujos y comodidades en los que ella habia crecido. La ira corrio por todo su cuerpo, explotando en su boca al escuchar que sus hermanas hablaban del premio por haber llegado primero a la copa del arbol.

- y cuando reclamaras tu premio hermanita.

-no lo se...todo ha sido una broma, no creo que lo haya dicho de verdad...

-claro que lo dijo de verdad, el se muere por salir contigo.

-no digas eso – las mejillas de Candy se colorearon de un sutil rojo , mientras su hermana se irrito al ver su candor y su pudor, era esa imagen virginal la que ella manejaba para atraer a Terry, sin poder controlarse, escupio el veneno que habia invadido su lengua desde hacia rato ya.

-si Meg callate, no sabes lo que dices...- Sandy dio un paso para encarar mas de frente a su gemela – y dime Candy a esa cita van a incluir a Susana?

El mundo de ilusion de Candy se vino abajo, su cuerpo se tenso y no supo que decir, no imaginaba que sus hermanas estvieran enteradas de su vida privada que tan celosamente habia guardado siempre, ademas de que estaba tan feliz que se habia dejado llevar por el momento sintiendose como la colegiala del San Pablo una vez mas sin recordar la realidad de las circunstancias.

-no la escuches Candy,- Megan trato de animar a su hermana que con mirada aun turbada les dio la espalda, no queria que las lagrimas la traicionaran y que sus hermanas fueran testigo de ello. – ademas que haces aquí Sandra, no es de buen gusto husmear en una casa en la que solo eres una invitada.

-no te metas en lo que no te importa, mejor baja a avisarle a mama que en unos minutos los alcanzamos, tengo que hablar con Candy.

-no te dejare aquí con Candy y sera mejor que dejes de molestarla, le dire a Matt y estoy segura que a mama no le gustara lo que estas haciendo.

-no seas idiota Megan,, Matt, Maggy y tu me tienen sin cuidado asi que mejor vete a lloriquear a otro lado y dejame hablar con nuestra hremanita.

-basta Sandy, no tienes por que tratar asi a Meg, si quieres habalr conmigo hablemos pero no te permitire que maltrates a nadie.

-vaya tiene carácter la princesita,-la miro Sandy desafiante, mientras con mirada de soslayo volvio a correr a Meg. De la habitacion. – largate de aquí Meg.

-dejanos solas Meg estare bien.

-ire por mama. – salio Megan decidida a detener a Sandy de atacar a Candy.

-de que quieres hablar?

-en realidad solo queria deshacerme de Megan, a veces puede ser una chiquilla demasiado molesta. – Sandy habia recobrado su autocontrol, queria irsele al cuello a su gemela, pero no le convenia, tenia que ser precavida y cambiar su tactica, si la agredia la apartarian de ese palacio y tal vez de los chicos que le interesaba rondar – dime Candy que relacion tienes tu con Terry...

Candy se sorprendio ante la pregunta, ya habia notado que ella y Terry mantenian una relacion cercana, pero que sabia ella de su pasada relacion con el castaño.

-no te entiendo Sandy, no veo que tengas tu que ver con la relacion que yo pudiera tener con Terry.

-tengo mucho que ver...Candy yo he visto a Terry con otra chica una rubia de cabello largo tal vez tu la conozcas, su nombre es Susana ...yo no quisiera que el te entusiasmara mientras el esta con esa chica.

-no te preocupes por mi Sandy, Terry y yo solo somos amigos – la mirada de Candy evito la de su hermana que ocultaba una sonrisa burlona.

-no quisiera que te vieras afectada Candy, yo no soy una persona dulce ni que demuestre sus sentimientos, pero puedes estar segura que siempre saldre a defender a cualquiera de mis hermanos.

-gracias Sandy. – Candy le sonrio sincera, aunque aun tenia el amargo sabor que le habia quedado, al escuchar que habia visto a Terry con Susana.

-sera mejor que nos demos prisa o Megan vendra con la armada.

Sandy tomo una de las balijas de Candy, para dar la vuelta y bajar hasta el jardin donde todos esperban por ellas, Terry se acerco a Candy para tomar la balija que ella traia y subirla al auto, se habia ofrecido junto a Albert a llevarn a la familia Perkins a su casa en su autos y a pesar que Terry subio la balija de Candy en su auto la rubia fue directo hasta el de su protector.

Terry se quedo atonito ante su comportamientos,mientras Sandy se ponia frente a el para llamar su atencion.

-yo ire contigo Terry.

-si claro Sandy sube – a pesar de que la rubia se encamino al asiento delantero, Megan le gano por un paso y subio antes que ella, retandola con la mirada.

Terry no se percato de lo que sucedia entre las hermanas, pues estaba muy ocupado mirando a su pecosa que subida en el auto de Albert trataba de ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas, evitando su mirada, trataba de acercarse y establecer los cimientos de una relacion. Pero no podia estar a sola con ella y ahora parecia que algo habia ocurrido, por que ni siquiera le dirigia la mirada, se senria perdido y sin rumbo para llegar nuevamente hasta el corazon de la rubia, tenia que descubrir si el aun tenia un lugar en su corazon o si ya habia sido desplazado como ella le mostraba.

Continuara...

* * *

Chicas lindas, paso corriendo para agradecerles como cada capitulo su continua presencia, Gracias.

Al igual que ustedes me detengo en mi carrera, para personalmente agradacerles y saludarles.

**Elisa**, "pobre Terry" ? esta pecando de caballero...y Candy bueno de lla ya sabemos de su vocacion de "Santa " por no decirlo con todas sus letras ;P ... y mi amiga Susana que creo en este capitulo no aparecio...le veo venir sus 5 minutos de estrellato... gracias por acompañarme..

**Fan 30**. amiga gracias por hacer un STOP y regalarme unos minutos...que bueno que estas disfrutando la historia, ojala que la guerra florida te deje unos minutos para darte una vueltita por aqui...amiga recibe un abrazo y un beso.

**Mimie**, gracias mil por tus palabras y por que continuas a pesar de los berrinches que te hace pasar la...inombrable...que creo te cae peor que Susi...pero veras que todo se paga...amiga recibe un abrazo bien fuerte.

**Deniss**. Hola nena linda gracias por animarte a leer y a seguir, yo creo igual que tu...Terry necesita que la pecosa le pague con la misma moneda, la pobre lo ve ir y venir con sus admiradoras y el otro nada mas se deja querer...pero lo bueno es que Territo solo tiene sentimientos para la pecosa, aunque no sepa decir compermiso me llaman por halla...amiga recibe un abrazo bien fuerte.

**Anahis**. Gracias amiga por segur la historia...tratare de darle un feliz seguimiento a Annie, aunque la verdad al igual que a Susana me encanta jugar con ellas...igual que ellas jugaron con Candy pidiendole que les dejara el camino libre...amiga pasala bonito y cuidate mucho.

A todas mis amigas silenciosas GRACIAS por seguir ahi, y solo quiero pedirles una cosa...sean muy felices y cuidense...ho si no olviden regresar la proxima semana por otro capitulo de Antitesis... = D saludos y besos ..Liz


	13. Capitulo 12 Noche de Enamorados

**Capitulo 12**

**Noche de enamorados.**

El ultimo sabado que los Andley pasaron en Nueva York antes de regresar a casa lo pasaron de compras por la mañana, para prepararse a la noche que irian a la funcion teatral a la que Terry les habia invitado, Maggy renuente fue casi arrastrada a las tiendas, donde solo adquirio un vestido que usaria esa noche, Megan estrenaria un vestido de noche que la hacia ver mas adulta y hermosa, sorprenderia a todos, Matt nunca habia usado un traje se sentia extraño, preferia su ropa comoda, Sandy despues de hacerse la remilgosa ante Albert llevaba una vestido de noche, un par de vestidos mas y algunos sombreros, Maggy estaba furiosa con ella, pero dejaria pasar el momento por esa unica vez, no arruinaria la noche de nadie.

El palco principal del teatro habia sido reservado para la familia Perkins y Andley, tedrian la mejor vista de todos, esa noche Terry se luciria con su actuacion, en el estreno no sabia que su pecosa se encontraba entre el publico, pero esta vez le dedicaria la funcion, haria la mejor actuacion de su historia.

Mientras en el palco Meg y Sandy discutian quien se sentaria en primera fila,, Candy ya habia sedido sus derechos al igual que Maggy que un tanto incomoda entre tanta opulnecia trataba de sonreir, mientras Candy le sosteni ala mano, ella mejor que nadia sabia lo que era ester en un lugar sintiendose incomodo y fuera de lugar.

Mas atrás Alber en Compañía de Annie sonreian al ver a las chicas discutiendo por los lugares que ya eran de ellas, pues Matt y Archie se habia sentado al lado de Candy y Maggy. Annie se inclino un poco hacia el rubio para susurrarle al oido, Albert en un movimiento involuntario al escuchar ruido detrás de ellos voltio por inercia encontrandose con el rosto de la morena a apenas unos centimetros de ella, el impulso de Annie fue desaparecer la distancia que habia entre ellos, entregandole sus labios humedos y sedientos de atencion.

Albert sintio los labios de la morena posarse sobre los suyos delicada y sutilmente, quizo levantarse y deshacerse de ella, pero su caballerosidad solo logro que un leve momento hacia atrás lo apartara de ella, para encontrarse con el rostro ruborisado de Annie, que aun mantenia los ojos cerrados.

El rubio sonrio para el, no queria lastimar los sentimientos de la chica, pero estaria a miles de millas de interesarse por ella de manera sentimental, sus ojos estaban puestos en la bella protagonista de la funcion de esa noche, asi que tendria que ser amable y retirarse para aclarar la confusion de la morena, sin mencionar que aun era la novia de su sobrino, aunque ellos parecian haber disuelto su compromiso sentimental, ya que ni siquiera se dirigian una mirada.

-lo siento Annie, - los ojos azules de Annie miraban intensamente al rubio, mientras el rubor de sus mejillas cobraban mas color.

-fue mi culpa, lo siento. – su mirada se fue hasta el suelo, no pudo resistir mirar a los ojos al rubio que solo la miraba con una sonrisa forzada.

En ese momento Candy que permanecia en el asiento de adelante giro su atencion a la pareja que se localizaba detrás suyo.

-Annie! Que haces ahí, ven aquí con nosotras.

-no te preocupes por mi Candy, aquí estoy bien.

-lo siento Annie, estaba tan divertido viendo a las chicas discutir , que me distraje de tu atencion, anda ven sientate aquí, yo me sentare con Albert.

Annie se puso de pie un tano reacia no queria abandonar su lugar junto al rubio, pero no tubo mas remedio cuando fue evidenciada por Candy y Archie.

La funcion comenzo y todos en el palco guardaron silencio para disfrutar del espectaculo, era la primera vez para los Perkins asi que se encontraban perdidos en los eventos que se desenvolvian, mientras Candy solo sentia latir su corazon sus ojos bailaban ante la presencia de Terry, admiraba cada movimiento, el timbre de su ronca voz,, recordo el dia que sentados frente al lago en Edinburgo el le confeso su pasion por el teatro, jamas se imagino que algun dia lo veria en escena, sin poder evitarlo a su memoria vino el ultimo dia que pasaron en ese lugar y el beso que habia recibido de el, aun lo recordaba claramente, se habia sentido tan ofendida, pero ahora daria lo que fuera por volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos.

Habia hecho tantos planes desde aquella vez que viajara a ver el estreno de Romeo y Juliera, queria que su reecuentro se sellara con un compromiso mas serio y formal, soñaba con vivir con el, con despertar a su lado, con reir hasta quedarse sin aliento por sus pesadas bromas...pero nada de eso habia sucedido, por el contrario su sueños e ilusiones habian sido rotas de forma violenta, ahora no podria atraverse a ilusionarse.

El sonoro ruido que produjeron los aplausos hizo despertar a Candy de sus pensamientos, la obra habia terminado con un éxito total como era costumbre, Terry al terminar habia dirigido una venia especial al palco principal, provocando que aplaudieran con mas fuerza los ahí reunidos, al cerarrse la cortina los actores principales corrieron hasta sus camerinos tenian que prepararse para su gran cena con los Perkins.

-espero que no tardes Karen, no vamos a estar esperando por ti toda la noche.

-por que tan nervioso Granchester? Que yo sepa la unica con una cita esta noche soy y yo...por que tu no vas de pareja de ninguna de las Perkins? Os i?

-...- Terry la miro indignado, con deseos de estrangularla, aunque estubiera diciendo la verdad.

-no me mires asi, te lo estoy diciendo para que no te comportes como un tonto frente a Candy y a su familia , no olvides que esa chica Sandy esta interesada en ti.

-de donde sacas tantas tonterias?, Sandy no esta interesada en mi, por el contrario esta resentida, se siente utilizada, por eso he tratado de ser atento con ella.

-Hay! Terry eres tan altivo y orgulloso que por eso te hice mi amigo, pero la verdad estas pecando de tonto...esa chica esta ilusionada contigo, ten cuidado.

-creo que salir con Albert te esta afectando el cerebro

-al menos eso no me convierte en una estupida ciega como te pasa a ti cuando de Candy se trata, abre los ojos y no cometas mas Terradas... Sandy esta tratando de acercarse a ti de conquistarte, por eso te beso el otro dia.

-...-los ojos de Terry se abrieron admirados al darse cuenta que Karen los habia visto...

-si! Los vi, pero ademas de ser loca y bocona, tambien soy discreta, por eso saque a Susana de aquí, y la mande a su casa antes que viera a Sandy y se armara un lio mayor...- Terry la miraba atonito,

-tu crees que ella nos vio?

-Susana?...no lo se, pero estaba en un mar de llanto ese dia...ten cuidado cabeza hueca, alejate de esa niña y concentrate en tu dulce Candy.

-lo hare

-entonces a cambiarte, anda se buen chico...- le guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo para entrar a su camerino.

Terry solo la miro desaparacer, aun no creia la forma en la que la peliroja habia cambiado con el y no solo era ya su compañera de bromas sino se habia convertido en realidad en su mejor amiga y consejera, quien lo diria que el hijo del Duque de Granchester tan orgulloso y arrogante recibiera consejos de una chica tan comun como lo era Karen Claise.

El auto de los Andley los esperaba en la puerta del teatro junto al auto de Terry, los Perkins junto a los Andley esperaban aun dentro del Teatro para salir con los actores principales, enseguida Karen tomo el brazo de Albert que con una sonrisa en los labios la recibio galante.

-haz estado maravillosa esta noche – le susurro discretamente al oido, ante una sonrisa coqueta de Karen- y te vez aun mejor.

Los ojos de Annie, no perdian detalle de lo que sucedia entre ellos dos, por algun extraño motivo estaba molesta y un nudo en el estomago le revelo lo celosa que se sentia ante los galanteos del rubio a la actriz, miro al otro lado y tristemente comprobo que Archie al fin se habia decidido a romper las cadenas que la ataban a ella y no habia nada que pudiera hacer ella siempre supo de la traccion que su aun novio sentia por Candy y si ella habia sido inalcansble, todo parecia indicar que Archie se habia decidio a intentar conquistar el corazon de la mas parecida a su rubia amiga, el castaño no se habia separado de ella desde esa mañana, el ni siquiera se habia percato que estaba sola apartada del grupo.

Terry despues de saludar a todos, tuvo toda la intencion de acercarse a Candy, pero Matt ofrecio su brazo a la rubia antes de que Terry pudiera llegar a ella para salir de ahi hasta el restautante que los esperaba.

la cena se desenvolvio en una ambiente suave lleno de risas y nuevas emociones para cada uno de los invitados a la cena de esa noche, Karen y Albert terminaron de desenvolver la atraccion y el interes que existia mutuamente para transaformarlo en el inicio de un romance, Albert tenia ya preparadas sus palabras para alagar a su bella acompañante e iniciar la conquista, esperaria el momento indicado en el que estuvieran a solas, esa noche solo se limito a acariciar su mano sutil e inadvertidamente en repetidas ocaciones, provocando espasmos en el estomago de la actris cada vez que sentia la piel del rubio tocar la suya, no hacian falta muchas palabras sus mirada ya se habian dicho todo lo que tenian que saber, Albert habia propuesto y Karen habia aceptado en solo una mirada y un pestañear de ambos.

De igual forma Archie habia quedado atado al candor y frescura de Megan de quien no se habia separado un solo segundo esa noche, olvidandose de Annie...y no lo habia podido evitar al encontrar en esa chica la misma chispa y la misma energia que alguna vez lo habia enamorado de Candy, con la diferencia que Megan le correspondia las atenciones y compartia con el sus platicas en la que le regalaba solo a el infinidad de sonrisas y miradas cargadas de emosion juvenil, Archie no se mentia a si mismo sabia que lo que lo habia atraido a esa chiquilla era su parecido a Candy, pero esa noche habia descubierto en ella algo difernte, una sensualidad que jamas pudo ver en Candy y ahora comprendia que por mas que el hubiera insistido en su amor por ella jamas la habia visto de otra manera que no fuera como su hermana, la chica a la que habia que porteger del mundo, la admiraba y su corazon estaba volcado a ella, pero no de la misma forma en el que ahora sentia latir su corazon por Megan que siendo mucho mas joven que el, habia logrado plantarse firmente en su mente y su corazon, sabia que esta vez no seria facil dar la vuelta e ignorar sus sentimientos para complacer a Annie.

Por su parte Terry habia sido atrapado por la dominante fuerza de Sandy que le habia impuesto su presencia y no supo rechazarla, Candy se habia prendido del brazo de su hermano desde que salieran del teatro y este no la habia dejado ni por un solo instante, provocando que Sandy se arrojara a los brazos del castaño, pero no importo que ella estuviera a su lado durante toda la cena y que tratara de monopolizar su atencion, por que las miradas y las sonrisas que cruzaba con la rubia que tenia frente a el en la mesa que compartia llenaron la ausencia fisica, la mayor parte de la conversacion de esa noche giro en torno a las anecdotas del terrible duo Candy Terry en la epoca del San Pablo, todos reian por el origen del mote de Tarzan pecoso, especialmente cuando Terry les detallo los movimientos del mono que cruzaba la arboleda del dormitorio de los chicos al de las chicas y las risas se hicieron mas prominentes al Archie añadir su parte de la historia, revelandoles que la rubia siempre caia de senton en el balcon, sin importar que el y su hermano pusieran un sin fin de cogines e incluso el colchon, ella siempre aterrizaba en el suelo.

-tendre que ayudarte a perfeccionar el aterrizaje hermanita. – añadio Megan en una voz convulcionada por la risa.

-vaya par de monas reboltosas que resultaron las chicas Perkins – la voz de Terry era apenas entendible entre risas, no podia parar de reir despues de ver la cara de indignacion en su pecosa, habia extrañado tanto esos momentos...una patada por debajo de la mesa lo hizo parar de reir, para solo sonreir como bobo a la rubia que lo habia pateado, Candy dejo su gesto de molestia por una sonrisa igual de boba que la de Terry, ambos sintieron el chispazo en su corazon de lo que era su relacion, bromas pesadas, burlas, risas, comprension y mucho mucho amor...la respuesta del castaño no se hizo esperar y de la misma forma clandestina estiro sus piernas por debajo de la mesa, para atrapar con sus pues la pantorrilla de la rubia, que al sentir el contacto dejo de respirar y su entorno desaparecio para enfocarse en los hermosos ojos azul safiro que destelleaban amor frente a ella, ambos se miraban y se sonreian con complicidad.

-aunque llevemos el mismo apeido no somos iguales, yo jamas he trepado a un arbol, eso es para chicos. – la voz de Sandy interrumpio las risas, queria demostrarle a Terry que ella era una dama, pero el jamas siquiera escucho su voz, su mirada, su cerebro y su atencion estaba concentrada en la rubia a la que habia atrapado por debajo de la mesa.

La unica que logro notar lo que ocurria con la pareja fue Maggy que con una sonrisa de complacencia miraba a su hija tan enamorada como alguna vez ella lo estuvo, sabia que Terry no estaba interesado en Sandy y que tampoco la estaba cortejando, por el contrario solo era cortes y a la misma vez la evadia, tendria que intervenir en la loca cabecita de Sandy que estaba armando todo un mundo de ilusion basado en falsas ilusiones, por otro lado veia a su pequeña Megan feliz con su tierno corazon ilusionado, eso le preocupaba y no era que considerara a Archie una mala persona, pero habia muchas cosas en contra en primer lugar Annie la mejor amiga de su hija era la novia de ese jovencito, en segundo lugar el era un joven millonario pertenecian a mundos completamente ajenos, no queria que la primera ilusion de su hija terminara en un corazon roto con tantas cosas en contra, sin mencionar que consideraba que a sus cortos 16 era muy joven.

A pesar de la renuencia de todos la velada termino, Terry no habia soltado el contacto de Candy en toda la cena, sus puernas estuvieran en contacto desde que se unieron hasta que dejaron su asiento para partir, todos se movieron en direcciones diferentes dejando libre a Candy, momento que Trery aprovecho para abordarla.

-estas feliz pecosa? – Terry no sabia como comenzar a abordar el tema que tenia que cruzar con ella, el tiempo se le agotaba.

-muy feliz Terry y todo te lo debo a ti, nunca sabre como pagarte lo que haz hecho por mi.

-quiza dejandome invitarte a cenar solos tu y yo...te lo debo es parte de la apuesta del otro dia...-le sontio debilmente - , quiciera platicar contigo...- los nervios comenzaban a ser notorios en su voz y su mirada...nunca se habia sentido asi..ni la primera vez que actuo, pero la posibilidad de recuperar a la mujer que amaba lo paralizaba de amosion y de nerviosismo – Candy...en este tiempo me he dado ceunta que no quiero perderte...no puedo resistir sin hablarte, sin saber de ti...yo...Candy acepta salir conmigo..demonos una oportunidad de hablar.

-Terry...yo...

-no me rechases...yo se que tu al igual que yo sientes el lazo que existe entre nosotros, ese lazo que ni Eliza, ni Susana, ni el tiempo han podido romper, por que va de tu corazon a mi corazon y nadie puede acceder a eso,

-Terry no es el momento ni el lugar...mi familia...

-se que no es el momento y creeme que he estado esperando ese momento, pero no ha llegado y no puedo dejar que pase mas tiempo sin que tu yo hablemos ...de nosotros...acepta salir conmigo

-Terry yo mañana salgo para Chicago, no habra tiempo.

-entonces hablemos ahora, vayamonos de aquí y rompanos con todos nuestros impedimentos, nos debemos esa conversacion.

-es muy tarde y Albert no permitira que me vaya sola contigo a estas horas...Terry yo volvere en unas semanas y tal ves entonces podamos hablar.

-no puedo esperar tanto tiempo...

-Terry yo...- Candy no se sentia con la fuerza para echarlo de su vida, estaba a punto de sucumbir, sus mayores temores estaban convirtiendose en realidad, sabia que si lo volvia a ver no podria darle la espalda y hechar a caminar como ya lo habia hecho una vez., queria hecharlo de su vida con el mismo argumento "Susana debe estar contigo, debes cuidar de ella,..." , pero como podria hacer algo asi si el le estaba pidiendo una oportinidad para hablar...la batalla interna estaba a punto de ganarla el corazon sobre la razon, y cuando sus labios se abrieron para ceder ante el, Sandy llego para romper el encanto..

-Terry me llevaras a casa?- Sandy ni siquiera miro a su hermana de frente, la visualizo por el rabillo del ojo.

-a donde iras tu Candy?

-no lo se, Albert esta tratando de convencer a mama de que vayan a casa con nosotros.

-ojala que la convenza, despues de todo mañana regresan a Chicago. – la voz de Terry se escuchaba decepcionada por las ultimas palabras.

- por eso mismo te vengo a pedir que me lleves a casa, se que Maggy se sentira mejor si yo no voy con ellos, aun esta enojada por todo lo que Albert me compro esta mañana, asi que si sabe que yo me regreso a la casa quiza acepte mas facilmente a pasar la noche contigo Candy, - por primera vez se dirigio a su hermana

-veamos que dice Maggy, - Terry no sabia como negarse, no queria ser descortes, pero al fin estaba logrando algo con Candy y no queria que el momento se pasara.

Los tres jovenes se dirigieron hasta dondese encontraba Maggy junto a Albert y Karen que no se despegaba de el ni un momento.

-solo sera esta noche y ya mañana todo volvera a la normalidad

-Albert nos esta mal acostumbrando, y no quiero que los chicos se creen una idea erronea de la situacion, nosotros no pertenecemos a esta vida

-es solo esta noche Maggy, o no quiere despedirse de Candy?

Maggy miro a Candy que esperaba su respuesta con una sonrisa, de igual forma la rubia ya habia deciddo pasar la noche con su familia, ya fuera en la mansion Andley o la casa Perkins.

-esta bien, pero por favor Albert no mas lujos ni atenciones fuera de lo necesario, no necesitamos la ayuda de su servidumbre, nosotros podemos arreglarnosla.

-esta bien Maggy, como usted lo pida.

-entonces sera mejor que nos retiremos antes que nos hechen de aquí.

Una vez mas los chicos Perkins se repartieron entre los autos de Albert y Terry para ir hasta la mansion Andley, Albert llevaria despues a Karen a su departamento, asi tendria el tiempo y la privacidad de hablar con ella.

Al bajr todos del auto para entrar a la mansion, Sandy se acerco a Terry para tomarlo del brazo, esa situacion comenzaba a sacar de sus casillas a Terry, no era muy partidario de tener a una chica detrás de el a cada paso, de hecho nunca habia tenido que pasar por eso con Candy y tal vez era lo que mas disfrutaba de la relacion que habia tenido con ella, incluso en el San Pablo jamas tuvo la sombra de la pecosa a cada movimiento, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor nunca se sintio asi, por que el mismo provocaba esos encuetros y era el quien queria ser la sombra que seguia a la pecosa, pero la libertad y el espacio que existia entre ellos era lo que lejos de apartarlos los acercaba mas.

-Terry crees que podrias ir conmigo a una academia a la que quiero ingresar.

-...Tratando de no ser grosero ni despota, la miro con una sonrisa que a toda costa se veia forzada. -Sandy, necesito hablar con Candy, te buscare en la semana, esta bien?

-esta bien Terry, ire a buscarte al teatro...- le sonrio trataba de agradarle, lo que hizo que Terry la visualizara por un momento como si de Susana se tratara, mientras a lo lejos veia a Candy entrar a la mansion al lado de su madre y su hermano. – no es necesario que me busques yo ire a verte cuando tenga un momento – el castaño tenia toda la intension de no volver a recibirla en el teatro como Karen le habia aconsejado.

-preferiria ser yo quien te busque, ire al teatro. – insistio

-lo mejor sera que no vuelvas al teatro y sea yo quien te busque.

-me estas negando la entrada al teatro.

-escuchame Sandy, no quiesiera que un dia de estos te hecharan de ahí, nadie puede recibir visitas y si han sido tan considerados conmigo es por ser el protagonista, pero cualquier dia Robert no permitira que continue sucediendo.

Con lagrimas en los ojos Sandy miro a Terry a punto de derrumbarse, el rechazo que estaba sintiendo por parte del actor era algo que simplemente no podia soportar, habia presensiado por toda la noche los coqueteos e insinuaciones entre el castaño y su hermana decidiendo ignorarlos e imaginando que con Candy regresando a Chicago ella tendria el camino libre para conquistar el corazon del actor, pero el la estaba apartando de su lado, le estaba pidiendo que no regresara al teatro, sin poder evitarlo mas lagrimas de frustracion y dolor corrieron por las mejillas de la rubia, era inevitable, no importaba lo que ella hiciera, de igual forma Candy aparecia con toda su fuerza a quitarle lo que ella reclamaba como suyo, asi habia sido desde que nacio, ella habia quedado atrás en su arribo, para

recibir al bebe que venia detrás de ella...siempre Candy...

sin poder decir palabra alguna Sandy dio media vuelta y camino con premura hacia la mansion para perderse en un camino que rodeaba el inmueble, Terry al ver lo que habia probocado en la joven fue tras ella, estaba desesperado por hablar con Candy y Sandy lo unico que habia hecho era sacar lo peor de el pero tampoco habia querido herir sus sentimientos.

Candy los vio dar la vuelta a la mansion desde una de las ventanas del salon de te, se habia quedado intrigada al ver que ni su hermana ni Terry entraban, asi que que con curiosidad y discrecion fue hasta la ventana para verificar lo que ocurria, presenviando la vertiginosa salida de Sandy y la carrera de Terry tras ella, no supo que pensar, no queria imaginar nada, pero ese hecho la hizo sentir un pinchazo en el estomago, algo que jamas habia sentido, aun con Susana, trago saliba y se alejo de la ventana lo que fuera que habia visto no lo adornaria con falsas ideas y dementes suposiciones.

Por su parte una vez que Albert instalo a la familia Perkins, tomo de la mano a Karen para sacarla de ahí y llevarla a su departamento, el viaje en el auto fue silencioso al principio, Albert manejaba muy lentamente mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para comenzar una platica que lo llevara al punto principal de esa noche, sinembrago fue Karen la que rompio el silencio.

-fue una noche magica, Candy y su familia son gente llena de felicidad y energia, ahora entiendo por que Terry esta loco por ella

-son gente increible, ahora se que no es casualidad que Candy sea una chica tan dulce y fuerte a la vez..- Albert le sonrio apartandola vista del camino pr un segundo para mirarla intensamente y con toda la intencion, provocando un espasmo en el estomago de la actriz que no podia ante tanta beleza.

-a pesar de que han tenido una vida tan llena de complicaciones, siempre tienen una sonrisa para regalar y comentario atinado, sin mencionar que las chicas son hermosas igual a Maggy y Matt sera un rompecorazones muy pronto sino es que ya lo es, todas ellas lucian tan hermosas estas noche que parecia las hubieran sacado de na revista de modas

-son chicas hermosas , ... aunque en realidad no tuve la oportunida de admiraslas esta noche, mis ojos y mi atencion estaban completamente concentrados en la mujer mas bella y sofosticada de la reunion y de la ciudad entera. – sus ojos picaros le sonrieron mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-ha si!, y que tan distraido estabas? – los coqueteos de Albert habian llevado a Kren hasta el terreno en el que la queria tener.

-no he podido despegar mi mirada de ella y aun no se como hare para dejarla en su apartamento sin causarme un daño emocional, tal vez pase la noche entera afuera de su casa para poder seguir sintiendola cerca y no romper la magia.

-y como haras mañana que regresas a Chicago dejandola a ella atrás.

-por que no pienso dejarla atrás, no pienso irme de esta ciudad sin llevarme una promesa de ella.

-que clase de promesa?

-que me dejaras conrtejarte y haremos lo posible por hacer crecer este sentimiento aun en la distancia.

-te referias a mi todo este tiempo?

-habia otra mujer en esa reunion con mas belleza que pudiera atraer los ojos de todos los caballeros del lugar y hacerme sentir a mi como el mas afortuinado por tenerla al lado?

-creo que no...- la sonrisa de Karen era abierta y sugestiva.

-yo tampoco lo creo, no habia conocido a una mujer tan ineteresante como tu, tienes todas las cualidades que un hombre busca, eres independiente, talentosa, elegante y sumamente hermosa...solo espero que tu corazon no este comprometido

-no esta comprometido ofiicialmemte, pero creo que ya tiene dueño...aunque el aun no lo sepa. – el rostro de Albert fue de una sonrisa enigmatica a una de asombro y desconfort.

-entiendo...- la seriedad de su rostro casi hizo soltar una carcajada a Karen, que lejos de querer hacer una broma pesada, habia querido hacerse la interesante.

-la verdad es que no pude evitar fijar los ojos en un hombre tan ... perfecto como el, desde la primera vez que lo vi supe que era a quien habia estado esperando..- Albert vio en Karen los ojos de ilusion con el que hablaba de esa persona, acelero un poco mas la velocidad del auto ahora queria llegar a su destino.

-no es necesario que me digas todo esto

-la verdad es que Terry es el culpable de eso – Albert freno frente al departamento de Karen con rabia despues de escuchar el nombre de su amigo, tenso sus manos en el volante y miro fijamente al frente, no entendia por que tenia que escuchar todo eso, pero jamas seria descortes, asi que inmobil continuo oyendo la confesion de Karen – desde el primer dia que me hablo de su amigo no pude evitar interesarme y despues cuando lo conoci supe que estaba perdida...mi mente no ha dejado de mantener su imagen a todo lo alto, Albert encontre a mi alma gemela, mi corazon palpita desbocado cada vez que lo siento cerca y mis ojos no cesan de mirarlo aun cuando ya no esta frente a mi...en todos los años que llevo de conocer a Terry es la primera vez que hace algo bien al presentarme a su mejor amigo, el unico creo...o tu sabes si tiene otro amigo aparte de ti? – Karen se giro a mirar al rubio con una sonrisa picara en sus labios y una mirada que envolvia todos los sentimientos agolpados que llevaba en el pecho.

Albert relajo los musculos de su cuerpo, mientras su rostro recobraba la sonrisa y su respiracion se normalizaba, sin embargo eso duro solo unos segundos, pues inmediatamente despues su respiracion se volvio entrecortada una vez mas y su corazon palpitaba en sus oidos, en ese momento por primera vez en su vida se dejo llevar por el impulso, pateo a la razon por la ventana y en un movimiento lento y atinado se giro hacia su compañera de asiento para tomarla en sus brazos y lentamente tomar sus labios en una suave caricia, para entonces ninguno de los dos pemsaba claramente ya, la atraccion que existia entre ellos era magnetica, eran seres libres y sin complejos que no necesitaban explicar mucho para demostrar sus sentimientos, el beso que Albert inicio fue seguido por varios mas que aumentaron su volcanica pasion y aun asi Albert sabia que tenia que controlarse y detenerse antes de arruinar el inicio de lo que estaba seguro seria la historia de su vida, con dificultad se aparto para mirar a los ojos a Karen que ya no podia disimular el deseo que se asomaba en sus ojos, el rubor de sus mejillas la hicieron ver irresistible ante los ojos de Albert que luchaba contra el mismo por detenerse.

-sera mejor que bajes del auto, tienes un novio muy ansioso

-y tu una novia muy complaciente...- las manos de Karen se entrelazaron con las de Albert provocando descargas electricas en ambos.

-podriamos estar en prolemas... – su sonrisa despertaba el deseo de Karen por atrerlo hasta ella y sentir sus manos sobre su piel.

-me acompañas hasta la puerta de mi casa?...

-no se si sea buena idea que me baje del auto,

-...- Karen so dijo nada solo lo miro provocativa, mensaje que Alber entendio y aunque no queria tentar su fortaleza bajando del auto y llevando a su chica hasta la puerta de un departamento que les brindaria la intimidad que para el momento resultaba peligroso.

-esta bien hermosa, pero seras buena chica y entraras inmediatamente

-te prometo ser buena chica...

Albert salio del auto para abrir la puerta del pasajero, extendio la mano hasta su novia par ayudarle a salir del auto, el perfume de Karen lo envolvio hipnotisandolo al momento, no podia resistir la exquisites de esa mujer, tenia que salir de ahí tan rapido como pudiera su resistencia estaba llegando al limite.

Al llegar a la puerta Karen se recargo en ella mientras con su sonrisa mas sugerente le sonrio al rubio.

-no vas a besar a tu novia antes de irte...

-eres peligrosa ... – Alber le sonrio antes de besarla nuevamente, dejandose envolver por los aterciopelados brazos de la peliroja, mientras sus labios marcaban el romance mas pasinal y arrebatador de ambos.

La noche calida se manteia en silencio observando a los enamorados que se entregaban a su pasion desmedida, mientras otros observaban a traves de la ventana a su otra mitad perderse en un laberinto de confusiones y complicaciones que no lograban entender...

Continuara...

* * *

Chicas hermosas como es mi costumbre paso corriendo no sin antes agradecerles por continuar conmigo y les dejo un capitulo mas, espero que les haya gustado…

Niñas preciosas que se detuvieron a dejarme sus impreciones, les agradezco y dejenme decirles que muchas vecese el curso que toma la historia es gracias a sus comentarios.

Gracias por ayudarme a seguir y tomo un pequeño espacio para saludarles y agradecerles personalmente, dejandoles un fuerte abrazo con mucho cariño y un beso.

**Anahis**, mil gracias por la escala...tienes razon esto esta hehco un lio y mira que a Susanita la tengo sentada ( y no es una frase sarcastica ;p ) pero aparecera y con mas fuerza, se desataran algunos nudos, pero creo que un par mas se atara...espero que se note que Archie esta aclarando sus sentimientos, aunque creo que mas adelante se vera mas al Archie de Lakewood.

**Chibandrey**. Antes que nada gracias por gustar de mi humilde trabajo, y pues que te puedo decir de Sandy...nadie la quiere, pero no creo que sea tan mala es la frustracion la que la traiciona...comparto la opinion de que Terry se pasa de pe..nitente, pero no creo que sea debil, esta protegiendo a Candy, erroneamente tal vez, pero no quiere arruinar una oportunidad con Candy quiere convencerla de que estar juntos es lo mejor antesde mandara volar a Susana, por que seguramente esta no se quedara con las manos cruzadas y va a chantajear a Candy, por eso Terry quiere primero convencer a Candy de estar juntos, pero no creo que lo vea como que...si la pecosa dice no, pues se conforma con la otra...

Trato de que lo personajes sigan la lineas que conocemos, y ponerles nuevos personajes que los hagan sufriri para que reaccionen...en cuanto a Annie solo la estoy dejando soñar para dejarla caer desde lo alto jajaja, bueno tal vez le de algunas cosas buenas, pero a Albert? No creo... y como dices nadie merece ser plato de segunda mesa, pero eso fue lo que ella pidio...Gracias por continuar...

**Elisa**. Amiga...no digas esas cosas tan feas de la venganza...yo seria incapaz de hacer uso de algo tan feooo ...solo le ayudo a la justicia a llegar a todos sus rincones =P ...palabra de boy scout!...

**Fan30**. Espero que hoy no te haya dolido mucho el estomago por esa...Sanguijuela...yo hubiera entrado a la apuesta de trepar arboles, pero solo con subir las escaleras me caigo asi que ...mejor sigo escribiendo y haciendo sufrir a Annie.

**Mimie**, uppps, creo que ahora te vas a enojar mas con Terry...de verdad crees que el sepa que ella muere por el?...a veces los hombres no ven mas halla de su nariz y no saben leer nuestras señales...se buenita y demosle el beneficio de la duda a Territo

El trio?...tu crees que ahi ya se resolvio?...crees que Annie se atreva a atacar ahora que esten de vuelta en Chicago...sin Karen? Archie es uno de mis consentidos y esta fuera de peligro...por cierto que ya te alcance y me quede con ganas de seguir leyendo tu historia "Un solo Corazon", esta muy buena, pero me dejaste a la mitad...cuanto dijiste que actualizas?

**Goshy.** Antes que nada dejame decirte que me encanto la parte que la escuela es primero y detras biene lo demas...bien por ti...y gracias por comenzar por antitesis, espero que no te haya defraudado...mira que Terry tiene la oportunidad de recordarnos por que es nuestro consentido y mandar a Susana y Sandy a vooollaaarr, el ya tiene el corazon comprometido...

**Leidy Aguilar,** GRACIAS por cada una de tus palabras, es un honor para mi que me dejen ser parte de este nuestro Candymundo, el refugio de cientos de nosotras...es aqui donde podemos respirar tranquilas y relajarnos, no hay nada que nos aprisione ni nos marchite, es una reunion de amigas(os) para disfrutar la bella historia que nos atrapo en alguna etapa de la vida...amiga querida quiciera decirte que todo sera hermoso y bello para nuestro Terry...perdon tu Terry...pero la verdad es que no lo voy a hacer sufrir solo le voy a dar un zape (un golpe en la cabeza) para que se despierte y corra a recuperar lo que ha dejado ir tantas veces...ya he prometido un final feliz, le di mi palabra a Elisa Grandchester y por ustedes hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ellos, recibo el abrazo con emosion y viaja uno igual de grande hasta la bella Colombia.

**Aurea.** Me emosiona que mi historia sea de tu agrado y te este entreteniendo y te aseguro que si te animas a escribir y publicar lo haras mucho mejor...y ese dia ya puedes contar con una lectora, que terminando con Antitesis pienso dedicarme a leer dejando la escritura un poco de lado..que vamos a hacer somos 70teras hippies y romanticas...y coincidentemente fue en los 70's cuando aparecio Candy en TV...

A todas mis queridas amiga que han decidio pasar en silencio GRACIAS por su presencia, Gracias por pasar por aqui semanalmente y regalarme su compañia, yo desde el rinconcito de mi casa que ya he hecho mio y de mi Candymundo, les mando un abrazo y un beso por su continua compañia, espero no estar defraudandolas ni quedandoles a deber.

Todavia se ve lejos el fin de semana, pero vamos a llegar...solo les pido un favor...cuidense mucho yo las estare esperando aqui las proxima semana...Liz


	14. Capitulo 13  De Vuelta a Chicago

**Capitulo 13**

**De Regreso a Chicago**

En la estacion del tren se desarrollaba una despedida muy emotiva, Candy aferrada a los brazos de su madre lloraba con una sonrisa en los labios,mientras sostenia la mano de su hermano, esa semana le habia servido para enamorarse de su familia y portar por todo lo alto y gran orgullo el apellido Perkins, Megan se despedia de Archie un poco mas apartada, para despues unirse a su madre y su hermano.

-Candy vendras pronto, verdad?

-si Meg, vendre tan pronto como pueda, no quiero estar lejos de ustedes.

-no olvides que mama y nostros estaremos esperandote y se que tus amigos tambien quieren que estes mas cerca de ellos - Meg habia dejado atras la alianza que habia pactado con Terry al distraerse con Archie, pero estaba dispuesta a hecharle una manita a su historia de amor. – Terry te extrañara mucho al igual que nosotros.

Candy no dijo ni una sola palabra, despues de haber visto la noche anterior a su hermana con el actor se habia creado un rechazo hacia el de su parte, por inercia miro a Sandy que unos pasos mas apartada miraba con indiferencia a Karen y Albert que del otro lado se tomaban las manos mientras hablaban con la vista puesta el uno en el otro.

Con la mayor de las discreciones Maggy se acerco a Sandra para casi a empujones exigirle que se despidiera de Candy, que aun seguia entre abrazos con Matt y Megan.

-Candy...- esta volteo su mirada a su hermana, dibujando una sonrisa leve en su rostro - ire a visitarte a Chicago en cuanto consiga mis vacaciones en el hospital – todos se quedaron perplejos ante las palabras de Sandy – sin tanta gente a nuestro alrededor tal vez tengamos una mejor oportunidad de conocernos.

-Sandy estare esperandote cuando quieras visitarme...

-te enviare una carta apenas tenga la fecha.

Maggy miro a Sandy detenidamente, sabia que algo habia escondido tras esa propuesta, no permitiria que Sandy dañara a Candy por ningun motivo, la vigilaria de cerca, la hora llego y todos abordaron al tren, con los ojos lloroso y una amplia sonrisa Candy se despedia de su familia, mientras Annie tomaba su mano con fuerza, conforme el tren se alejaba ella recuperaba a su amiga a la hermana que la vida le habia regalado.

Tras una ultima mirada recorriendo todo el anden Candy constato que Terry no habia ido a despedirla, amargamente volvio a recorre la imagen de Sandy corriendo con Terry detras de ella, se habian desaparecido por un largo raton, tiempo en el que ella se consumia de curiosidad ... angustia y si tenia que reconocerlo..celos, despues de una hora Sandy aparecio con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada brillosa, junto a Terry solo entro a la mansion para despedirse,ni siquiera le habia dado la oportunidad de buscarla con la mirada, pues se habia ido a refugiar al lado de su hermano, Candy sabia de antemano que Matt no permitiria que el castaño se acercara a ella, le tenia reservas y no le gustaba verlo merodeando a sus dos hermanas sabiendo que ademas de todo tenia novia, pero aun asi Candy guardaba la ilusion de verlo aparecer en la estacion para despedirla, pero el tren se alejaba de la estacion y solo podia ver la figura de su madre y sus hermanos diciendole adios junto a una Karen llorosa pero feliz.

El tren rapidamente se perdio entre la ciudad para cambiar el panorama por una verde campiña, Albert y Archie compartian camarote, los dos iban en silencio, pensaban en los cambios que habia traido a su vida ese viaje, Albert habia encontrado la maravillosa oportunidad de darle una nueva esperanza a su vida, sabia que la oficina lo esperba en Chicago, se sumergeria en su vida de ejecutivo largas horas de trabajo, cenas, eventos, pero ahora la ilusion de unos lindos ojos lo impulsarian a seguir al dia siguiente hasta que su reencuentro se volviera a dar...haria lo posible por visitarla, le escribiria, le mandaria regalos buscaria la manera de estar presente cada dia de su vida.

Archie recostado en el pequeño camastro pensaba en la oportunidad que la vida le estaba poniendo frente a el, alguna vez habia dado la espalda a su verdadera felicidad por honor, por caballerosidad no habia podido despreciar el amor de Annie, pero ahora su corazon habia comenzado a latir nuevamente al descubrir en Megan la chispa de la ilusion, era cierto que era una chica mucho mas joven que el, pero aun asi esa chiquilla habia logrado despertar en el, un viejo sentimiento que no habia experimentado desde años atras en sus dias de Lakewood, habia vuelto a reir expontaneamente y a sentir deseos de caminar de correr de hacer locuras y divertirse, no solo de ser un cabllero de sociedad junto a una dama, seria una dificil decision, pero su camino habia llegado a una encrucijada y tendria que elegir un camino, no queria equivocarse, pero tambien queria ser feliz.

Cerro los ojos viniendo a su mente la imagen de su hermano, sonrio sutilmente para si mismo, en momentos como ese era que se daba cuenta la falta que le hacia la madurez y sensates de Stear, seguramente el le daria un buen consejo, fracasaba en sus inventos pero jamas en sus palabras, evoco su sonrisa y la magnifica relacion que siempre mantuvo con el, no solo era su hermano siempre fue su mejor amigo, su protector y complice, su corazon se envolvio de un calor conocido de antaño el ambiente se lleno del aroma de su hermano, aun con los ojos cerrados se dejo envolver por el magnetismo que flotaba en el camarote, la sutil voz de Stear le hablo al oido " se feliz".

Su cuerpo se lleno de electricidad al escucharlo, abrio los ojos de subito para sentarse por inercia, de frente se encontro con la mirada de Albert que lo observaba con curiosidad.

-escuchaste eso?

-que?

-una voz, la escuchaste.

-no... aqui solo estamos tu y yo ...

-seguramente me quede dormido.

-asi lo creo Archie.

Despues de unos minutos de silencio Archie volvio a dirigirse a su tio que habia vuelto a perder la mirada en el paisaje de la ventana.

-le pedire autorizacion a Maggy para cortejar a Meg,

-de que estas hablando Archie?

-terminare mi relacion con Annie, yo...no puedo seguir con esta situacion, Annie es una chica muy valiosa y me importa mucho, pero no la amo.

-no sera facil, Maggy no aceptara facilmente, Meg es muy joven.

-lo se pero no desistire y esperare el tiempo que Maggy me pida

-debes estar seguro, Annie sufrira.

-sufrira mas a mi lado, yo no soy lo que ella necesita.

-solo dale tiempo antes de que hables con Maggy, no crees una enemistad entre ellas, despues de todo Candy esta en el medio.

-asi lo hare Albert.

El silencio se hizo una vez mas en el camarote, mientras la mente de los dos caballeros se negaban a dejar Nueva York y a sus chicas.

Candy y Annie en su camarote hablaban de las actividades que tendrian esa semana, Annie no queria tocar el tema de su familia eso era algo que aun le lastimaba.

-sera muy pesado para ti volver al trabajo y al colegio

-la verdad Annie es que me siento tan ligera y feliz, que creo que podria hacer lo que fuera,

-desde el colegio en Londres que no te veia asi de entusiasmada.

-si! estoy feliz.

-Candy , puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro que si Annie

-Terry... y tu...?

-Terry y yo somos amigos, el sigue su camino y yo sigo el mio

-a mi no me parece que el te vea solo como amiga

-Annie...preferiria no hablar del tema

despues de guardar silencio por un minuto Annie volvio a romper el silencio para confesarle a Candy algo que ni ella misma esperaba decir, pero el pecho le explotaria si no lo decia.

-voy a terminar mi relacion con Archie.

-que estas diciendo Annie?

-Archie no me ama y yo...yo ya me canse de esperar

-no digas eso, Archie te adora.

-Archie me quiere como a una amiga, tal vez hasta como una hermana, peor no me ama y yo Candy creo que he dejado de amarlo tambien.

-pero Annie, Archie siempre ha sido el amor de tu vida...desde el colegio haz planeado tu vida con el.

-me he dado cuenta que me he aferrado a Archie, pero en realidad no hay amor entre nosotros, no seriamos felices juntos y yo quiero que el sea feliz, lo merece.

-Annie...estas segura?

-si Candy, quiero que Archie sea feliz y yo ya encontrare mi verdadera felicidad. Esta vze quiero hacer lo correcto.

-Annie – la rubia tomo la mano de su amiga que le sonrio timida antes de que un par de lagrimas rodaran por su mejilla.

El largo camino a Chicago estuvo lleno de silencios marcados, de reflexiones y de algunas decisiones, una vez en la ciudad Annie se fue a su casa y los Andley se dirigieron a su mansion, la vida habia cambiado para todos en esa semana de viaje, ninguno de los cuato habia regresado con los mismos sentimientos, en unas horas regresarian a sus actividades normales, pero en sus mentes guardaban el giro que habia tomado su vida..

La mañana en el hospital para Candy se fue volando estaban tan ocupados que apenas si habia tenido tiempo de respirar, la concentracion no le habia llegado tan facilmente aun venian a su mente flashasos de la ultima vez que habia visto a Terry y el hecho de que no se hubiera aparecido a despedirla la entristecia.

Lo que Candy no imaginaba es que la ausencia de Terry se debia a una de las escenas histericas mas grandes de la historia de Susana, que habia llegado a su departamento justo en el momento que el castaño salia a la mansion Andley.

-Susana!...- dijo apenas abrio la puerta de su departamento y se topo con ella.

-dos dias sin aparecerte Terry, se te esta haciendo costumbre que sea yo quien venga por ti.

-no hay necesidad de que lo hagas, puedes esperar en casa por mi visita.

-eres mi prometido Terry...te estas ocupando de los asuntos de otra chica y yo que soy tu prometida recibo tu indiferencia – la rabia en la mirada de Susana era evidente su voz se escuchaba alterada y su mirada era fuego, Terry jamas la habia visto asi.

-Susana estas sacando las cosas de contexto.

-NO! No lo estoy, lo que estoy es cansada de esta situacion, tu tienes un compromiso conmigo y no lo estas cumpliendo – la voz de Susana habia subido dos niveles y los vecinos comenzaban a notarlo, la casera habia salido de su departamento para ver que suucedia.

-baja la voz Susana.

-no pienso bajar la voz nunca mas, yo di toda mi vida por ti, entregue mi futuro en nombre de tu integridad y tu me pagas de esta manera, saliendo con esa chica que me ha mentido prometiendo alejarse de ti.- las lagrimas de Susana hicieron su primera aparicion resbalando caprichosamente por sus mejillas, la rabia que sentia la inundaba completamente.

Terry tomo el brazo de Susana para hacerla entrar a su departamento, no queria hacer un espectaculo mayor frente a sus vecinos, miro el reloj una vez mas y comprendio que tendria que resignarse a no despedir a su pecosa, aun le dolia el que no pudiese hablar con ella el dia anterior y mas aun la indifernecia que habia mostrado cuando regreso de hablar con Sandy, esas chicas le estaban complicando demasiado su labor y acercamiento a Candy.

-trata de calmarte Susana, quieres tomar algo.

Con desepero Susana tomo su brazo y lo atrajo hasta ella, haciendo que el castaño quedara a apenas unos centimetros de su rostro.

-deseo tenerte a ti, te necesito a mi lado...- Susana se acerco a el para colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Terry, - tengo tanto miedo de perderte y que al final me quede invalida y abandonada. – su chantaje habia sido directo esta vez, no le daria la oportinida a escapar.

-Susana no hables asi...- Terry estaba desesperado, habia querido salir corriendo a hablar on Candy y pedirle una oportunidad...pero sus cadenas se apretaban jalandolo a su infierno. – tu sabes que no importa lo que suceda entre nosotros yo siempre estare apoyandote para que salgas adelante, ya haz vuelto a caminar con tu protesis y lo haz hecho por ti misma, por tu esfuerzo haz recobrado poco a poco tu independencia, mirate estas aquí tu sola sin la ayuda de una silla o de otra persona que te ayude...

-y eso lo he logrado por ti Terry...si tu no estubieras a mi lado no lo hubiera logrado.

-no Susi yo no me llevare la gloria de tu esfuerzo, lo haz hecho tu sola, por tu entusiasmo y tu deseo de salir adelante.

-pero lo he hecho por ti , por que tengamos una mejor vida, para que el dia que nos casemos puedas hacer una vida normal al lado de tu esposa,

-Susi no debes hacer las cosas por mi sino para ti es lo justo y yo...yo siempre te apoyare

-lo se querido, por eso me esfuerzo par que el dia de mañana que inicemos una familia seamos muy felices,.

Terry no encontraba el valor para despertar a Susana de su sueño, el sabia de antemano que esa familia no llegaria, no para ellos dos juntos, suspiro profundo y trato de encontrar las palabras que hicieran sentir a esa mujer segura de su misma y con su alma consolada.

-Susi, yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti y me alegra que estes evolucionando, yo siempre estare en deuda contigo y mi mayor deseo es que tu encuentres la misma plenitud que tenias antes del accidente, no quiero que estes atada a mi por tu acto de heroismo, yo te debo la vida, pero no creo que debas estar comprometida a mi solo por eso...tu debes encontrar tu felicidad en lo que amas y no solo en un hombre como yo.

-pero tu eres mi felicidad, todo lo que he hecho desde que te conozco ha sido para hacerte feliz y estar a tu lado.

-quiza debes comenzar ahora a ser feliz por ti misma y para ti, yo no soy tu felicidad.

-si! Si lo eres y quiero que estes conmigo por siempre... – la voz de Susana se volvia a alterar y su cuerpo a aferrarse a el.

-eres muy joven y hermosa para aferrarte a un hombre como yo, tu necesites alguien que este pendiente de ti y te llene de detalles, yo no soy asi Susi y tu mereces ser tratada como la princesa que eres.

-yo no quiero a nadie que no seas tu, yo di mi vida por ti y es contigo con quiero estar, yo puedo esperar a me ames.

-Susi eso no es justo para ti... yo no quiero que el dia de mañana te arrepientas de vivir una vida a medias al lado de alguien que no te da lo que necesitas y mereces.

El llanto de Susana se volio histerico y convulsivo, la desesperacion de Terry se hizo evidente cuando la tomo por los hombros y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Susana no puedes seguir aferrandote a una persona como yo, alguien que ...es egoista e impaciente, abre los ojos y mira lo que tienes frente a ti, yo no soy quien te hara feliz...

-eperare a que tus sentimientos por mi cambien, yo se que en el futuro me veras con distintos ojos.

-nada va a cambiar, este sentimiento...jamas cambiara.

Las lagrimas de Susana rodaron por sus mejilas como rios en torrentes incontrolables, su dolor exploto en su pecho, mientras las palabras de Terry taladraban su cerebro "nada va a cambiar, este sentimiento...jamas cambiara " el rostro sonriente y burlon de candy aparecio frente a ella para hacerla explotar en rabia.

-no me importa que tus sentimientos nunca cambien,no me importa que jamas me ames, podras odiarme si quieres pero mi rostro es el unico que veras cada mañana que te despiertes, todo el mundo sabes que estas comprometido conmigo y si esa mujer se acerca mas a ti la hare quedar en ridiculo, yo soy la que arriesgo su vida por ti, yo soy la perdio la pierna para salvarte y ante el mundo ella siempre sera una arrivista, tengo amigos en la prensa, tengo amigos en el medio y tu carrera es muy importante para ti , asi que lo mejor sera que te demos una fecha a nuestra boda, yo misma hablare con Robert para pedirle no intervenga en nuestra decision de anunciarlo aun cuando la obra este en marcha. – sin decir mas ni darle tiemp a Terry, la rubia se puso de pie y lentamente se dirigio hasta la puerta para salir sin mirar atrás, antes de cerrar la puerta , se giro a mirar a Terry que abatido en el sillon la miraba incredulo. - te espero a cenar despues de la funcion, no faltes.

Susana salio del departamento de Terry cerrando la puerta tras de ella, dejando a Terry plantado en el sillon en la misma posicion, con el rostro asombrado y el cerebro congelado, jamas habia escuchado a Susana hablar con tanta determinacion y menos aun amenazar a Candy de esa manera, sentia su cabeza volar en un remolino sin fin, no solo no habia ido a despedir a Candy, sino que Susana le habia apratedo los grilletes, si hacia algo equivocado meteria a Candy en problemas ante la mirada publica, ella era una Andley asi que no podia provocar un escandolo en el que la sociedad americana pudiera darse el lujo de desacreditar a Candy, ademas que Maggy jamas le perdonaria algo asi, se hecharia la familia Perkins de enemigos y su pecosa...su pecosa jamas le perdonaria el abandono a Susana, con desespero llevo sus manos hasta sus cabellos, estaba desesperado y sin salida, ni cuando abandono el colegio San Pablo se habia sentido asi.

Miro el reloj y comprendio que habia dejado ir a su pecosa, sin hablar con ella sin una despedida, seguramente se habia ido pensando que a e no le importaba, entre Susana y Sandy habian arruinado sus planes, dos chicas que lo perseguian y hacian lo imposible por agradarlo, peo ninguna de las dos tenia una sola oporrunidad en su corazon, las dos eran el antitesis de su verdadero amor, Candy tan radiante, independiente y desinteresada...la mujer mas transparente y confiable que pudiera conocer, y cada dia se alejaba mas de ella.

Al dia siguiente Robet los reunio para anunciarles que despues de la semana de estreno ya habian recibido las invitaciones de las demas ciudade para presentar la obra , por lo que la gira se estaba armando mucho mas extensa de lo que habian previsto, les darian a conocer las fechas en los siguientes dias, lo que si les podia asegurar es que serian un éxito y que la temporada en Nueva York la dividirian en dos partes, antes y despues de la gira lo que hacia dos temporadas cortas ,era algo novedoso y con lo que robert Hataway pensaba atraer mas gente, los actores mas jovenes estaban felices, viajarian por la ciudad recogiendo experiencias y siendo mas reconocidos en el mundo actoral, sinemrago los actores mayores no estaban tan felices una gira larga no les hacia ninguna gracia tendrian que dejar a sus familias por mas tiempo, para Terry y Karen eran buenas y malas noticias, pues no sabiancon precision como afectaria eso sus vidas.

-no se si alegrarme o hecharme a llorar, esta gira me apartara demasiado de Albert.

-veo que su relacion va muy en serio – Terry golpeaba la esquina de su vestidor con el pie,mientras su mirada se perdia en el suelo.

-ya somos novios y creo que se convertira en algo mucho mas formal.

-me alegro por ti, Albert es un buen hombre se que te hara feliz, lo que me preocupa es como reaccionara su familia.

-que quieres decir con eso?

-su familia tiene costumbres muy arraigadas ,una familia de abolengo que no permite la union de sus miembros con familias que no sean del mismo nivel la tia de Albet es una mujer rancia de ideas cortas y que estoy seguro reaccionara, pero tambien se que Albert es un rebelde...

-tu crees de verdad que su familia no me acepte – la preocupacion en e l rostro de la cara de la actriz hizo sonreir fraternalmente a Terry

-no te preocupes Albert es mucho mas valiente que yo el sabra defenderte.

-que te pasa? Por que estas asi?

-asi como?

-Granchester nos conocemos mejor que eso, asi que no pretendas conmigo y dime que te pasa? Tiene que ver con tu ausencia en la estacion del tren ayer?

-deberias dedicarte a leer las cartas, eres mentalista o algo asi...

-contigo no es necesario aprender a leer la mente, puedo ver lo tonto que eres en tu cara, que hicisite esta vez?

-Susana aparecio en mi departamento ayer cuando me disponia a salir a casa de los Andley y no solo me reclamo sino me amenazo que si no me caso con ella se dedicara a desprestigiar a Candy y acabara con mi carrera.

-si que a aprendido a dar sus primeros pasos...siempre te he dicho que subestimas a esa arpia,...y tu no estaras pensando en escucharla verdad?

-claro que no, pero no se como quitarmela de encima sin que Candy salga afectada lo que intente hacerme a mi me da igual

-no creo que a Candy le asuste mucho lo que Susana pudiera hacerle

-Candy le tiene muchas consideraciones a Susana y se que no moveria un dedo para defenderse.

-ustedes dos son tal para cual, no se que ven en esa mujercita que de desvalida no tiene nada, enfrentala Terry, tu deuda no debe de sacrificarte...si tu no le pones un alto a Susana hara con tu vida lo que quiera, Candy es muy fuerte y estoy segura que ella esta dispuesta a pelear por ti.

-yo no estoy tan seguro que Candy quiera luchar por mi, siempre que me acerco a ella pone a Susana entre nosotros y yo siento que estoy luchando contra el mundo entero y no llego a nungun lado.

-no desesperes que veras que muy pronto llegara la luz que esperas.

Al otro lado del pasillo donde Terry y Karen hablaban la pequeña figura de Susana aparecio, estaba decidida a no dar marcha atras y defender con todo su propiedad, el mismo momento en el que Terry reconocio a su verdugo, sintio la fuerza del apocalipsis caer sobre el, jamas se quitaria de ensima la sombra de Susana , la luz de la que Karen hablaba la veia alejarse cada dia mas y en cambio la aplastante asfixia le quitaba el ultimo oxigeno en su vida...

Continuara...

* * *

Chicas, hoy paso un poco mas de prisa, casi no actualizo esta semana, pero aqui estoy dejandoles un capitulo mas, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Anahis,** gracias por dejar rus impresiones y no debes preocuparte por no detenerte a dejar unas palabras, como lo dije antes yo lo entiendo e igualmente lo parecio, yo creo que la cabeza de Candy ha de ser un hervidero de grillos, con tantas mujeres queriendo a su ingles y ella sin atreverse a arrebatarselos…te prometo que no hare sufrir a Annie mas de lo necesario, no creo darle un final muy feliz, pero tampoco quedara llorando por siempre…

**Fan30**. tu crees que Sandy sea mosca muerta ? un poco envidiosilla, pero ya versa como cambia en los siguientes capitulos, recuerda que es gemela de Candy… ( que emocionante sorpresa descubriri tu talento oculto ….escribes muy bien )

**Elisa.** No te enredes ya versa que solitas las cosas se acomodan, hay una parte de la historia que esta a punto de desarrollarse y hara que a Sandy se le caiga la venda de los ojos…. No es tan mala.

**Goshi**. Hola chica, si tienes razon Sandy no es mala, un poco loca pero estoy por lavar su honor y estoy siguiendo tu consejo consiguiendole un novio…y Annie….aun no me convencen, no creo hacerla muy feliz…..y a Susi….aun no le tengo su final, pero no creo que se anada bueno.

**Mazy**, gracias por aparecer chica Linda, Annie tiene mucho que ver en la historia, un par de capitulos mas, saldra lo que sucedio hace años y que paso con los papas de las chicas y la mama de annie…..crème que publico tan pronto como me es possible….aunque ahorita ando un poco atrasada.

**Deniss**. Hey te extrañaba, gracuias por detenerte. Mira que hay gente inoportuna en esta vida….. pero no creo que Terry tenga dudas de ningun tipo, sabe lo que quiere…..estoy segura que lograra su cometido.

Chicas les dejo este capitulo y hare todo lo possible por aparecer la proxima semana, cuidense mucho y feliz pascua… Liz


	15. Capitulo 14 Vida Nueva

**Capitulo 14**

**Vida Nueva**

El numero de cartas que viajaban de Nueva York a Chicago era inumerable, Candy recibia correspondensia semanalmente, ya fuera Matt, Megan o Maggy y en muchas ocaciones los tres, incluso habia recibido correspondencia de Terry, sus momentos libres estaban llenos para leer y escribir la contestacion, ya habia pasado poco mas de un par de meses desde que se habia rencontrado con su familia, no habian podido vistarse, pero esperaban poder tener un reecncuentro pronto, su madre le habia prometido visitarla tan pronto como tuviera sus vacaciones autorizadas.

Esa tarde regresaba a la mansion Andley de la que habia querido salir coriendo al otro dia de su llegada de Nueva Yorl, pero Albert no se lo permitio, no dejaria que Candy se alejara de ellos y los castigara por el simple hehcho de ser Andley, bastante mal era que Annie se hubiera alejado de ellos desde que su noviazgo con Archie llegar a su fin despues de una semana de regresar de Nueva York, a pesarde que ella habia llorado y Archie anduvo cabisbajo una semana los dos se reponian favorablemente, tenian que reconocer que se tenian cariño, pero el amor ya habia muerto, Archie dejo pasar un par de semanas y despues de corroborar que Annie estaba mejor, decidio hablar con Candy y confesarle sus sentimientos por su hermana menor, la rubia no estaba del todo contenta con la noticia, a pesar de saber que Archie era un buen chico y un excelente partido para su hermana, le mortificaba la reaccion de Annie y mas aun la de Maggy cuando se enterara de las intenciones del millonario.

Fue ella la que decidio hablar con Annie y confesarle lo que Archie le habia compartido, la morena se sintio feliz por que el que algun dia fuera el amor de su vida hubiera encontrado la dicha tan rapidamente, sinembrago el hecho de que la hermana de Candy fuera la que llenara esse espacio la puso encontra de la relacion, ahora entendia por que Archie habia terminado con ella y aunque sabia que habia sido lo mejor no pudo dejar de sentirse traicionada, su reaccion habia sido alejarse de los Andley y llevar una vida mas solitaria, solo veia a Patty que habia decidido radicar en Chicago y viajaba a Florida para visitar a sus padres de vez en cuando.

Albert habia vuelto a sus dias de oficina, dificilemnte lo veian, llegaba muy tarde y salia muy temprano por la mañana, habian pasado un par de semanas desde que no veia a Candy, a Archie solo lo veia en la oficina, estaba vuelto loco con tanto trabajo, sinembrago siempre se daba un tiempo para pensar en su bella actriz, a adiario hacia que su secretaria se coordinara con la oficina de Nueva York para que le fueran enviadas los arreglos florales mas hermosos de la ciudad, trataba de escribirle aunque en todo ese tiempo apenas le habia escrito una muy breve carta, sabia que Karen estaba a punto de abandonar la ciudad para embarcarse en una larga gira por todo el pais, se sentia desesperado y de mal humor por no poder llevar una relacion mas estrecha con ella, le habia pedido que le enviara el itinerario de la gira, trataria de hacer lo posibe para que al menos uno de sus multiples viajes de negocios coincidiera con alguna de sus presentaciones.

En Nueva York las cosas no habian cambiado mucho, Karen y Terry seguian exitosos con sus presntaciones, aunque sus vidas no fueran de la misma manera, a pesarde que Karen se sentia feliz por su éxito y sobre todo por recibir sus hermosas flores cada dia con una tarjeta que le recordaba cuanto pensaba en ella, sinembrago la ausencia de Albert la mantenia en un estado de animo gris y mal humorado, Terry no estaba difernte, en esos dos meses Susana habia estado literalmente a su lado en todo momento, se aparecia en su departamento, en el teatro, no o dejaba ni respirar, lo unico que lo consolaba era que muy pronto saldria de gira, aunque eso tambien indicaba que el momento de formalizar su situacion con Susana se acercaba y no veia nada que lo salvara de esa situacion, habia escrito a Candy en una par de ocaciones y no habia recibido ninguna respuesta, se habia desanimado al grado de resignarse a seguir su destino con Susana, habia visitado a la familia Perkins para sentirse un poco menos desauciado, pero no encontraba la calma que necesitab, por el contrario se encontro con la insistencia de Sandy y el rechazo de Matt.

En unos dias comenzarian la gira y eso era lo unico que lo mantenia con cordura. Se alejaria de sus demonios y de Nueva York, solo tenia que mantenerse las dos semanas siguientes.

Por su parte Maggy y sus hijos habian regresado a sus rutinas normales, aunque en realidad nada era lo mismo, a Maggy se le veia mucho mas contenta y oaciente con sus tres hijos, tenia planeado salir a Chicago en cuanto le autorizaran sus vacaciones, aunque primero tenia que juntar el dinero necesario para que Matt pudiera incribirse en la universidad y aun no lograba reunir el total del dinero, por mas cuentas que hacia siempre le faltaba un tercio de la suma total.

-otra vez contando el mismo dinero? No por que lo cuentes mas veces se va a multiplicar...

-lo se Sandy, pero tengo la esperanza de haberlo contado mal... tengo muy poco tiempo para reunirlo...

-por que no le pides a Candy..

-por que no es obligacion de la familia Andley sacar adelante nuestros compromisos.

-yo no dige que le pidieras a los Andley, yo dige a Candy.

-por que Candy tienes sus compromisos, ella misma tiene que pagar por su escuela y no quiero que se distraiga.

-no puedes recibir dinero de Candy...pero si de mi, que te he ayudado todos estos años. – Sandy miraba a su madre molesta, no le habia gustado su comentario.

-no lo tomes asi Sandy, lo que quise decir es que no tengo la confianza de pedirselo a Candy, nosotros siempre hemos arreglado nuestros asuntos. – Sandy respiro mas tranquila almenos su madre aun la consideraba su principal apoyo – cuanto falta?

-la tercera parte, ya lo tenia completo pero tube que sacar para la renta y la comida de esta semana.

-dale el dinero a Matt, yo pagare la renta y te dare el dienro para los viveres.

-y tu de donde sacaras el dinero?

-tengo algo ahorrado y consegui algo de dinero.

-de donde sacaste dinero Sandra?, que haz hecho?

-cuando me daras un voto de confianza Maggy ?, si fuera Matt o Megan no indagarias con tanta mortificacion.

-por que ellos jamas hacen las locuras que tu haces, asi que dime de donde sacaste ese dinero.

-me lo dieron en el hospital

-y por que tendrian que e darte ese dinero? Dime la verdad Sandra Perkins.

-es el pago de mis vacaciones... mi liquidacion y una remuneracion extra por haber sido buena empleada estos años

-tu liquidacion?

-asi es Maggy, renuncie al hospital hoy por la mañana

-por que haz hecho eso?

-por que le voy a dar un cambio a mi vida...me regreso a Chicago.

-cuando pensabas contarme tus planes...- la voz de Maggy sonaba molesta, trsite y preocupada.

-lo estoy haciendo ahora... – Sandy miraba a su madre desafiante, no permitiria que nadie la hiciera desistir de sus planes, lo habia decidido poco tiempo despues de que Candy se marchara y Terry la rechazara, se habia dado por vencido el dia que lo vio con Susana del brazo en el hospital, ellos no la habian visto, pero Sandy habia atestiguado el amor que esa rubia le demostraba y el hecho que Terry le pidiera no ir mas al teatro la habian aniquilado, preferia alejarse y el unico lugar a donde podia ir era su lugar natal, trataria de acomodarse con su hermana y si se le complicaba siempre tenndria a la tia Cristi.

-Sandy sin tu ayuda como podremos salir adelante, no quiero que Matt ni Megan dejen la escuela...- Maggy escucho sus propias palabras y se sintio miserabla, al ver que le estaba cortando las alas a Sandy para ponerle una carga que solo era de ella. - ...estas segura que te quieres ir?, a donde iras en Chicago.

-no te preocupes Maggy seguire ayudandote, te mandare mi ayuda y hablare con Candy, creo que la princesita no solo encontro mama y hermanos, tambien encontro obligaciones y si quiere ser parte de esta familia sabra que aquí trabajamos y nos apoyamos y con respecto a donde voy a llegar...pues tengo pensado pedirle asilo a Candy y si es imposible, entonces acudire a la tia Cristi.

-no quiero que estes cerca de esa mujer y menos aun que se acerque a Candy...

-Maggy no voy a comenzar una discusión contigo...tus problemas con la tia son de ustedes a mi no me quieras poner en medio, ademas dige que me acomodaria con Candy.

-no quiero que esa mujer intente hacerles daño a ninguna de las dos, por favor Sandy no la acerques a Candy...

-no te preocupes, se que aunque aun lo le haz contado nada a Candy de lo que paso con papa, en algun momento lo sabra y sera suficiente para que odie a la tia Cristi y se mantenga alejada.

-tampoco quiero que seas tu la que le cuente esa historia, yo personalmente se la dire cuando llegue el momento...prometeme que mantendras a Candy a salvo, lejos de Cristi y de la historia de Phill...- Sandy no dijo nada solo miro fijamente a su madre - ...Sandy prometelo, tu siempre haz sido una buena hermana que ha sabido cuidar de sus hermanos...

-no dire nada , pero algun dia lo sabran y creo que es tiempo de que Candy, Matt y Megan lo sepan, en cuando a Crsiti...no se? tal vez tenga que encarar a la niña que perdio y cosechar lo que merece, pero no te preocupes, no dejare que la vuelva a perder.

-Sandy no juegues con fuego y no te metas en cosas que solo le corresponden a la vida cobrar, yo deje Chicago para poder olvidar tanta maldad, para alerjarla de nosotros, no la traigas anuestras vidas una vez mas...

Sandy no dijo mas, al respecto, cambio la conversacion y le conto a su madre los planes que tenia para su vida, queria ingresar a una academia de nutricionistas , despues de pasar tantos años en el hsopital habia descubierto que la salud no solo se encontraba en la medicina, sino en la dieta que una persona llevara, era un nuevo estilo de cuidado de la salud, no muy comun, pero Sandy se habia interesado, buscando en revistas encontro una academia en Chicago, con la ayuda de su hermana tal vez podria obtener un trabajo en el hospital haciendo lo mismo que hacia en Nueva York y asi podria pagar la academia.

Maggy estaba feliz con el entusiasmo que mostraba Sandy, nunca la habia visto asi de contenta, por lo que la animo a buscar lo que queria y olvidarse de ayudarles, ya se la arreglarian, Matt tendria que empezar a trabajar y estudiar, si las chicas lo hacian el tambien tendria que empezar.

-cuado tienes planeado partir?

-en dos dias...

-dos dias?

-ya tengo mi boleto, el tren parte el viernes por la mañana.

-supongo que ya le avisaste a Candy?

-no...no sabe que voy para halla...no quice darle la oportunidad de negarse.

-Sandy eso no esta bien, debiste anunciar tu llegada y esperar a que te aceptaran.

-bueno me tendra de frente en unos dias y podra decirme si o no, no veo cual es el problema.

-Sandy...nunca dejaras de ser mi dolor de cabeza – Maggy se acerco a su hija para bezar su frente – te voy a extrañar mucho, tendras que escribirme seguido, me oiste?

-le pedire a Candy que te mande mis saludos cuando escriba.

Maggy no dijo mas solo miro a su hija que la miraba burlona, sin embargo sabia lo mucho que significaba que se hubiera abierto a ella, para contarle sus planes, habia ganado terreno con su hija al darle su libert y un voto de confianza, aun no sabia como sacaria adelante sus gastos pero no importaba, trabajaria otro turno si era necesario, pero veria a sus hijos felices y realizados.

La mañana del viernes llego y Sandy con maleta en mano se despedia de su familia en la sala del departamento, no queria ni llanto ni melodrama asi que habia decidido marcharse un viernes para que nadie pudiera llevarla hasta el tren. .

Al llegar a la estacion sintio un vacio en el estomago, era la primera vez que se despegaba del seno familiar, por mas que peleara con su madre y hermanos nunca se habian separado, tomo el tren con algo de indecision, pero tras un largo suspiro se armo de valor y subio al carro, despues de todo no se iria al fin del mundo solo regresaba al lugar que la habia visto nacer e iba con su hermana, a quien no conocia bien, pero no dejaba de ser su misma sangre.

Al llegar a Chicago abordo un carrueja que la llevo directamente a casa de Candy , era la unica direccion que tenia de su hermana, todas la correspondencia que habian recibido de ella, tenia ese remitente, conforme el cochero abanzaba Sandy iba comprendiendo que Candy vivia con los Andley, las residencias era enormes y muy hermosas, su corazon comenzo a palpitar emosionado, despues de todo Candy no vivia en un modesto departamento como les habia hecho creer, sino en la enorme mansion de los Andley, sonrio para ella, su suerte comenzaba a cambiar y eso le gustaba.

Despues de unos minutos entre calles que delimitaban enormes mansiones el cochero se detuvo frente a una que sobresalia entre las demas, el extenso jardin que precedia a la mansion deslumbraba con su exquisitez, las rosas aun en flor le daban un toque glamoroso.

Con lentitud bajo del carruaje y le pago al cochero, camino hasta la reja para husmear mas cerca y tratar de ver a alguien, a lo lejos pudo ver a un hombre de mediana edad que regaba las flores, trato de llamar su atencion hasta que lo consiguio y el hombre camino hasta la puerta, al tener a la chica de frente su admiracion fue evidente, esa misma mañana el mismo habia saludado a Candy y como era posible que estuviera ahi parada con otra ropa y otra apariencia.

-señorita Andley?

-soy Sandra Perkins busco a Candy...

-usted es...?

-soy la hermana gemela de Candy.

-ni que lo diga, son identicas – el jardinero abrio la puerta al instante no ncesitaba mas pruebas para saber que esa chica era hermana de la señorita Candy. – no sabia que vendria señorita, pero por favor pase avisar en la mansion.

Sandy irguio el cuello despues de ser llamada señorita y de que el hombre le quitara su equipaje para llevarlo por ella, camino por el largo camino a la puerta principal, una joven castaña vestida en su uniforme verde la vio acercarse, no pudo mandar la mandibula hasta el suelo al ver en Sandy el rostro de Candy.

-Dorothy la señorita es la hermana de la señorita Andley.

-bienvenida señorita, no sabia que vendria...nadie me aviso

-nadie sabe, es una sorpresa para mi hermana...- mirando hacia adentro de la mansion- esta ella?

-no!, la señorita Candy Salio muy temprano y regresara por la noche.

-y sera posible que pudiera esperarla?

-por supuesto que si señorita, le dispondre una habitacion mientras tanto puedo ofrecerle algo?

-mmmm...en realidad no he comido nada desde ayer.

-entonces le servire algo de comer,

Dorothy hizo pasar a Sandy y la atendio como si de la misma Candy se tratara, la habitacion que le asiganron era mas pequeña que la de Candy, pero para Sandy fue un sueño hecho realidad, habia permanecido en cama casi todo el dia, pensando en como habia girado la vida para ella desde que Candy habia aparecido, Cristi siempre le habia metido en la cabeza la idea de que Candy le habia robado toda su suerte y le habia dejado las miserias, habia crecido odiando a Candy y aun cuando aparecio se sintio desplazada y utlizada por Terry, pero la verdad era que desde entonces las cosas marchaban mejor, incluso ahi estaba ella cambiando su vida por algo mejor, tal vez despues de todo no todo era tan malo al aparecer su gemela, habia traido con ella la buena fortuna.

Al anochecer escucho voces en el pasillo de los dormitorios, eran voces de mujeres, le costo reconocer la voz de su hermana, pero sin duda era ella,,,, despues de unos minutos escuho un toquido suave en la puertade su habitacion, se levanto inmediatamente de la cama para correr a abrir la puerta.

-no puedo creer que estes aqui... – Candy se lanzo a abrazar a su hermana, que la recibio un tanto renuente – por que no avisaste que vendrias, te hubiera ido a esperar a la estacion.

-era una sorpresa, la verdad no queria darte la oportunidad de negarte a recibirme.

-pues entonces no podre negarme, lo unico es que no tengo mucho tiempo libre y no quiero que te aburras en tus vacaciones.

-no Candy, no vengo de vacaciones, vengo a vivir contigo.

-como?...

-decidi regresar a Chicago y tenia la esperanza de quedarme contigo..

-vaya eso si es una sorpresa...sera muy bueno vivir contigo podremos conocernos mejor...- a la mente de Candy lo primero que vino fue regresar a su departamento y llevarse a su hermana con ella, no queria abusar de la hospitalidad de Albert.

-eso quiere decir que podre quedarme contigo?

-por supuesto que si, haremos los arreglos necesarios para que estemos comodas en mi departamento.

-como tu no vives aqui?

-vengo a quedarme ocacionalmente, pero en realidad yo tengo mi departamento.

-...sera sufieciente para las dos – Sandy sonrio un tanto decepcionada, pero lo importante era que ya tenia donde quedarse, tal vez se iria con su hermana a su departamento, pero por ahora estaba ahi y era lo importante y tal vez Albert le invitaria a quedarse y...tal vez podria ...pasar unos dias ahi.

Archie y Albert llegaron mas tarde y todos reunidos le dieron la bienvenida a Sandy, cenaron juntos y despues se fueron a la cama, a la mañana siguiente Sandy se desperto muy temprano habia descansado todo el dia anterior asi que no necesitaba tanto sueño mientras los chicos Andley si tomarian ventaja del fin de semana para descansar.

La curiosidad de Sandy la llevo hasta el jardin, donde camino entre las flores y veredas que la llevaron hasta la caballeriza, una cuadrilla de caballos pura sangre la miraban con extrañeza, hubiera querido montar uno, pero en su vida habia montado, seguramente se caeria antes de que el caballo diera un paso, asi que salio de ahi para llegar hasta un pequeño lago que admiro por su belleza, a paso lento regreso hasta el jardin central, se deleitaba con el aroma de una hermosas rosas blancas cuando el porton se abrio dejando entrar una carrosa, la siguio con la mirada y frente a la mansion vio desender a una mujer de edad avanzada y dos jovenes, una chica y un chico de cabellos castañosy ojos color marron, sus rasgos eran similares, seguramente eran hermanos.

Los tres entraron a la mansion presurosos, mientras los sirvientes salian a recibirlos y otros mas llevaban su voluminoso equipaje, Sandy se sintio curiosa de saber quienes eran, a la distancia se podia constatar que eran muy elegantes.

Con cautela se acerco hasta la mansion, queria verlos mas de cerca, seguramente eran mas miembros de la familia Andley, tenia que regresar a su habitacion y esperar a que su hermana fuera por ella para que la presentara, lo mejor era entrar por la puerta trasera y subir por la escalera de servicio, con cautela dio la vuelta y camino por la vereda que rodeaba la casa, habia dado un par de pasos cuando una de las puerta del costado se abrio, escucho tras ella unos pasos salir de la mansion, se quedo paralizada hasta que escucho la ronca voz de un hombre.

-de quien huyes Candy?

Sandy dio media vuelta para encontrarse con unos enormes ojos marron, un joven alto de tez morena la miraba fijamente, podia adivinar una sonrisa en sus labios, pero sus ojos destelleaban un brillo que no alcanzaba a descifrar, un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo ante su mirada.

-no pense volver a verte tan pronto...- se acerco a la rubia peligrosamente, su mirada lasciva hizo a Sandy dar un paso atrás, nunca se habia enfrentado a un personaje asi en su vida, ese hombre tenia una personalidad fuerte que la domino con solo una mirada - por que no hablas...estoy esperando una respuesta ...

-yo no...- sintio la mano del joven sobre sus hombros, y su mirada penetrando hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, el chico no mucho mayor que ella se acerco a su rostro como si fuera a besarla y tal vez lo hubiera hecho si no hubieran escuchado una voz femenina detrás de ellos llamandolo a el.

-Neil...Neil...donde te haz metdo? – la voz sofisticadamente armada de una joven mujer se acerco hasta ellos haciendo que el retrocediera unos pasos, dejando a Sandy con el cuerpo entumido por la sorpresa – que hace esta ... huerfana aquí?

-Eliza no le hables asi a Candy.

-que estupido eres Neil, ella te desprecio te hizo quedar en ridiculo y tu aun asi la defiendes, deberias de hecharla de aquí...- con una mirada muy parecida a la de su hermano, solo que mas caragada de odio miro de arriba abajo a la rubia – y tu cada dia te vez peor, pense por un momento que eras de la servidumbre y no la recogida del tio William.

-basta ya Eliza

-que pena me das Neil, sigues siendo un debil.

-no te das cuenta que estamos en la casa del tio William ?

-deberias de escuchar a tu hermano Eliza, al menos el si ha aprendido a respetarme.- la voz ronca de Albert aparecio detrás de ellos, Candy un poco mas retrasada corrio hasta su hermana para serciorarse que estuviera bien

-Tio ... – la voz y actitud de Eliza se apagaron ante la presencia imponente del rubio.

pero lo que realmente dejo paralizados y enmuecidos a los hermanos Legan fue ver a Candy junto a Sandy, la palides en el rostro de Neil delataban su perturbacion y nerviosismo...

Continuara...

* * *

Chicas una vez mas les agradezco su continua compañia, les entrego un capitulo mas y mi promesa de no hacer sufrir a nadie mas, estamos colina abajo y veran mas resoluciones que complicaciones y algunos sucesos del pasado que vendran al presente y sobre todo el despertar de Terry...si ya la voy a quitar de su papel de ... de martir que por cierto no le va...el es nuestro eterno rebelde y eso nunca cambiara...

A mis queridas amigas preciosas que me regalaron sus comentarios GRACIAS, por hacerse presentes.

**HildyWhite**. Tu percepcion se me hace bien interesante, cuando el anime termino fue lo que yo pense del Terry, pero no creo que se este dejando amedrentar a mi forma de ver las cosas hay ocaciones en la vida que hasta el caracter mas fuerte se doblega ante la adversidad, sinembargo la sangre es mas fuerte y tarde que temprano el temperamento resurge...que pena que no te haya gustado, pero me alegra que me lo hayas dejado saber, espero seguir manteniendo tu atendcion, por que Terry no terminara esta historia siendo el tonto que es ahora...

**Fan30.** amiga gracias por asomarte a mi historia tu presencia siempre me pone una sonrisa en los labios, y que te digo a partir de este capitulo vienen muchas cosas que le daran un giro completo a la historia y la gusi, terminara aplastada como el gusi que es =) un abrazo con mucho cariño amiga.

**Goshi.** Gracias por gustar de esta historia y por compartirlo conmigo, y la verdad es que creo que Terry tendra que trabajar para que la luz llegue a el...un fuerte abrazo.

**Elisa.** La Susana ademas de mala es una insegura que cree que amenazando y chantajeando consegura lo que quiere, lo que la tonta no sabe es que entre mas aprietes la correa mas rapido haces que explote la bomba...y Terry le ha tenido paciencia, pero bien dice el dicho " no hay mal que dure cien años ni...tonto que la guante".

**Nathy.** Gracias por dejar tus comentarios, y ya vez somos necios entre mas nos dicen no lo hagas, mas lo hacemos...y bueno Terry no aparecio en este capitulo y me parece que en el proximo tampoco, pero su despertar se acerca y Susana no sera su eleccion eso te lo garantizo.

**Mazy Vampire** me alegra saber que estoy llenando tus espectativas, espero que este capitulo tambien te haya dejado un buen sabor.

**Klaudia.** Mil gracias por tus comentarios.. .. te aseguro que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para que nadie mas sufra...y que ellos encuentren el momento de enfrentar sus errores y descubran que el honor no necesariamente va de la mano con el sacrificio...

Les agradezco de todo corazon su tiempo y sus palabras les mando un abrazo y un beso con toda mi gratitud por acompañarme en esta historia llamada "Antitesis de mi amor "

A mis amigas que han decidio pasar en silencio GRACIAS, por continuar y acompañarme, espero no decepcionarles y porder contribiur con un poco de distraccion.

Les mando un saludo cariñoso y por favor cuidense mucho...tenemos una cita la proxima semana...Liz.


	16. Capirulo 15 El punto en el que te perdi

**Capitulo 15**

**El punto en el que te perdi..**

Candy y su hermana habian abandonado la mansion Andley inmediatamente despues del encuentro con los hermanos Leagan que habian aparecido junro a la Tia Elroy sin previo aviso; volver a ver a Neil y Eliza le habia resultado mas desagradablede lo que hubiera podido imaginar y peor aun era el hecho que habian ofendido a su recien llegada.

Ahora en su departamento se acomodoban en las dos recamaras, en comparacion con las habitaciones de la mansion se sentia diminuto, Albert y Archie les habian ayudado a hacer la mudanza, pero habia regresado casi inmediatamente a la mansion Andley, tenian pendiente una larga y seria charla con la señora Elroy, no le permitirian ningun tipo de humillacion a Candy o su familia.

-quienes son los recien llegados en la casa Andley?

-la Tia Abuela Elroy y los fastidiosos de los Leagan, no hubiera querido que los conocieras nunca.

-y ese chico…..

-Neil?

-si el…que relacion tiene contigo?

-ninguno….. ellos dos siempre me han tratado mal desde el dia que los conoci…

-me parecio que el tiene cierta cercania contigo.

-como dices eso?, ni siquiera nos dirigimos una palabra.

-a ti no, pero a mi si y el creyo que yo era tu.

-que te dijo? – el rostro de Candy se volvio preocupado, miro a su hermana con espectacion esperando escuchar lo que ese infeliz se habia atrevido a decirle a su hermana.

-en realidad no fue lo que dijo….fue mas bien la actitud que tenia, es como si hubiera una complicidadm sus ojos decian tanto.- decia Sandy mientras recordaba el momento en el que sus ojos habian encontrado los marron de Neil.

-entre esa sabandija y yo no hay nada, absolutamente nada, alguna vez en la vida se le ocurrio divulgar que estabamos comprometidos, pero no fue mas que una mas de sus patrañas, yo jamas me fijaria en una alimaña como esa.

Sandy no dijo mas, sinembargo su mente se quedo divagando en aquellos ojos marron que le habian dicho tanto con la mirada, era cierto que un hombre como el parecia de no fiar, sinembargo algo en el fuego de sus ojos la habia hecho cimbrarse desde la raiz de su ser, nunca se habia sentido asi de intimidada, se sentia tomada con tan solo el acercamiento que habia tenido con ese trigueño.

La mañana abanzo y despues de cocinar su desayuno y conversar un poco mas sobre sus experiencias con los Legan y como es que habia ido a parar a su lado, el tema se hizo tan intenso que ambas decidieron hacer un pequeño viaje hasta el hogar de Pony, Candy queria mostrarle a su hermana el lugar donde habia crecido y Sandy queria ver el lugar donde Cristi se habia atrevido a abandonar a su hermana.

Cerca del medio dia las dos salieron con rumbo al hogar de Pony, en busca de un pasado doloroso, tal vez en ese lugar podrian retomar lo que en un tiempo atras se habia perdido, no hubo que rodear mucho el tema, para saber que las dos querian conocer el punto donde el mundo se habia desquebrajado separandolas, a pesar del poco interes de Sandy podian sentir ese lazo que las unia como gemelas.

El viaje en el tren no era muy largo pero les parecio eterno, el silencio que se hizo entre las dos no fue tan incomodo como hubiera sido en dias anteriores, la mente de las dos chicas divagaban en sus recuerdos y en lo que debio ser el momento de la separacion.

Al llegar a su destino, tomaron el camino que las llevariahasta el hogar de Pony, Candy le iba mostrando a su hermana cada lugar; la cabaña del cartero, la finca del Señor Carwrite, la vereda que llevaba al rencho Stevenson, hasta llegar al eorme valle, que desnudaba el paisaje dejandoles ver desde lo alto el camino a la casona que albergaba a niños con una vida marcada por la orfandad.

Bajaron lentamente, mientras Sandy sentia el latir de su Corazon, jamas hubiera imaginado que su hermana hubiera vivido en un lugar asi desde que fuera un bebe, ella siempre tuvo en mente que su vida habia estado llena de lujos, al estar frente a la vieja casona pudo imaginar a Candy en su canasta siendo avandonada en pleno invierno, su cuerpo se estremecio con un escalofrio, la voz dulce de una mujer la trajo de sus pensamientos.

-Candy que sorpresa ? – la señrita Pony casi corrio hasta el encuentro de la rubia para abrazarla, fue cuando descubrio la presencia de otra chica enormemente parecida a su pequeña, soltando lentamente a Candy miro a la joven que la acompañaba, la presencia de la hermana Maria rompio el momento de sorpresa de la señorita Pony,

-Candy…? Ella es …..- apenas pudo articular palabra la hermana Maria que estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera saludo a Candy.

-si es mi hermana Sandy, ha venido a conocer el Hogar de Pony.

-pasen chicas el viento comienza ha estar fresco y si seguimos aqui nos enfriaremos. – reacciono la señorita Pony que hizo entrara a las dos chicas.

Una vez dentro Sandy pudo corroborar que la infancia de su hermana habia estado llena de carencias igual que la suya y lo que era peor sola, lejos del cuidado de mama y papa, esas mujeres parecian muy calidas y dulces, pero estaba seguro que nada se comparaba con la dulzura de Maggy y la seguridad de Phill, era ahora que entendia que no era Candy la que habia corridor con la suerte de ser robada, viviendo en un lugar lleno de niños que se encontraban indefensos y solos frente al mundo, definitivamente no era la imagen que tenia de ser afortunado, ya no…

Al caer la tarde las chicas estaban listas para retirarse, pasarian la noche en el hotel del pueblo, Candy habia notado que su hermana se habia quedado silenciosa y meditabunda, no queria incomodarla en un lugar asi, por lo que tuvo que decliner la invitacion de las mujeres del Hogar,la señorita Pony le pidio a uno de los niños que fuera en busca de Jimmy y le pidiera una carreta prestada para Candy, Jimmy aparacio como siempre a saludar a su jefe y a poner a sus ordenes la carreta que necesitaba, le pidio a Candy que la dejara en la estacion del tren, al dia siguiente el pasaria a recogerla, asi tendrian como moverse el dia siguiente.

Antes de que la noche terminara de caer, las dos rubias subieron a la carreta con rumbo al pueblo, pero la curiosidad de Candy fue mayor y se detuvo frente a la mansion Anldey en el portal de las Rosas,se veia tan majestuso como siempre la nostalgia la invadio. Los recuerdos de un un rubio de hermosos ojos azules vino a su mente, estaba tan distraida que no vio a uno de los peones que frente a ellas las veia confundido sin parpadear, se acerco a ellas lentamente hasta que Candy percibio su presencia.

-Timothy!

-Señorita Candy! que sorpresa verla – los ojos del peon no se despegaban de Sandy, que trataba de disimular una sonrisa.

-ella es mi hermana, encontre a mi verdadera familia ... Sandy y yo somos gemelas...-dijo la rubia como si rl hecho no saltara a la vista.

Timothy llevo a los dos rubias hasta la mansion, donde reunidos en la cocina encontro a la servidumbre con la que alguna vez Candy habia compartido, despues de un rato de charla Candy comenzo a despedirse, pero antes de que intentaran irse el mayordomo la detubo asegurandole que el señor William Andley no le perdonaria el haber dejado ir a su protegida.

-pero William no sabe que estoy aqui, nosotras estaremos bien en el hotel del pueblo.

-El señor William no lo sabe en este momento, pero lo sabra y estare en graves problemas, mandare a alistar su habitacion y la de invitados para su hermana.

-gracias, no queremos causar ningun problema.

-señrorita Candy es un placer atenderla. – el mayordomo dispuso a las mucamas a arreglar la habitacion de las recien llegadas, mientras ellas platicaban en el salon de te.

-esta casa es increiblemente Hermosa.

-lo es, el portal de las rosas de Anthony la hace inigualable.

-Anthony?….

Candy le hablo de su vida en Lakewood y lo que Anthony, Stear y Archie habian significado en su vida, asi como lo malvados que habian sido Eliza y Niel, de la dureza de la tia abuela y su estricta educacion, ser una señorita de sociedad no era facil cuando se tenia un alma libre como la de Candy .

-desde que te vi por primera vez pense que eras una niña mimada que siempre tuvo todo en la vida, pero despues de ver hoy ese lugar donde pasaste la mayor parte de tu niñes y saber que fuiste adopatada solo para dormir en un establo….. creo que me apresure en mi juicio.

Candy no dijo nada, , no pudo un nudo en la garganta le impedia hablar al ver como su hermana habia bajando la guardia con ella, el rostro de Sandy se veia tenso y denotaba su mortificacion, podia leer la confusion en su rostro.

-pero me alegra saber que a pesar de todo siempre tuviste gente que te protegiera y te brindara el cariño que te fue arrebatado.

-los chicos Andley siempre me han hecho sentir parte de su familia y la señorita Pony junto a la hermana Maria me han dado el calor de madres, sin olvidar que Annie siempre ha sido como una hermana para mi.

-es una chica muy callada, creo que no he cruzado una palabrad con ella.

-ahora esta un poco distanciada, su rupture con Archie la golpeo muy fuerte aunque lo niegue y el enterarse que Archie pretende a Megan la mando al suelo, es cuestion de tiempo.

-como digiste? Archie y Meg?

-…- Candy miro a su gemela entendiendo que Megan no le habia contado nada y ella habia cometido una indiscrecion - algo asi….

-y Maggy lo sabe?

-no todavia, asi que espero que le guardes el secreto a Meg.

-lo hare, pero eso le va a costar y no quieo perderme el grito que pegara Maggy cuando se entere.

-ahi estaremos para apoyar a Meg.

-no lo se, es buen chico ese Archie?

-es un caballero, desde que eramos niños siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi, se que sera bueno con Meg, solo espero que esto no ponga mas distencia entre Annie y yo.

-tu no tienes nada que ver en esto, eso es cosa de tres y tal vez Annie no es tan amiga tuya como lo piensas.

-no….Annie y yo somos muy unidas, solo esta lastimada por lo que ha pasado, pero se que volvera.

-que te hace estar tan segura?

-Annie y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas y nuestra amistad ha superado todos los obstaculos, es como mi hermana, ella, Tom y yo nos criamos juntos como hermanos.

-se criaron juntos?

-si en el hogar de Pony

-Annie es…

-si nos abandonaron el mismo dia, Tom nos encontro, era un dia que nevaba mucho y a Annie y a mi nos avandonaron en la puerta del hogarde Pony.

El rostro de Sandy empalidecio de repente, el rompecabezas habia adquirido nuevas piezas que encajaban a la perfeccion, Annie no solo era la amiga de Candy al parecer tambien era la hija de Carole, la amiga de su mama, no quizo comentar una sola palabra, pero sabia que tenia que informar a su mama de inmediato.

Muy cerca de la media noche las dos chicas subieron hasta sus habitaciones a descansar, Sandy estaba cansada, pero las emociones del dia no la dejaban dormir, el descubrir el lugar donde su hermana gemela se habia criado y que su vida no habia sido del todo rosa la desequilibro, pero ensima de eso saber que el millonario Archibald Andley estaba enamorado de su hermana pequeña y por si eso fuera poco el habia roto con su novia por ella, que no era otra mas que la hija de la amiga de su mama, eso aclaraba muchas cosas y desenmascaraba a Cristi….. cerro los ojos pero toda la tragedia por la que habia pasado su familia y la de los Morgan le arrebato la tranquilidad al menos por esa noche.

La mañana siguiente las risas que venian del jardin la despertaron, el sol ya alumbraba la habitacion y el reloj marcaba cerca de las 10 de la mañana se habia quedado dormida ya muy entrada la madrugada y el cansancio le pasaba la factura, sinembrago no queria desaprovecar el dia en la cama, debia preparar a su hermana para enfrentar a quien habia sido su verdugo y habia marcado su vida tan dramaticamente, bien sabia que Maggy no queria que se entrometiera, pero no podia quedarse cruzada de brazos, queria que conociera a Cristi.

Sin premura se alisto para alcanzar a su hernana, la habia despertado con sus risas, le recordaba tanto a Meg, siempre riendo y alborotando a todos, envidiaba un poco la alegria que ellas desbordaban. Envidiaba un poco el carisma que edornaba a su madre y sus hermanas.

Al llegar a la planta baja se encontro con las mucamas que junto a Candy reian recordando los dias en que junto a los chicos Andley hicieron ir a la Señora Elroy al rodeo donde Anthony gano el primer lugar montando aquel caballo salvaje.

-buenos dias!

-Sandy crei que yo era dormilona, pero creo que tu eres aun peor

-me costo mucho trabajo dormir anoche.

-ya veo, si quieres podemos desayunar y despues podriamos dar un paseo por el pueblo y …..

-sabes Candy me gustaria conocer el lugar donde fuiste adoptada…..

-la casa Legan?

-esa misma…..

-entonces nos iremos a la estacion del tren via Sunville.

Al escuchar el nombre del lugar, el rostro de Sandy empalidecio, todo a su alrededor giro tan rapido que casi la manda al suelo.

-estas bien Sandy?

-el desvelo de anoche me afecto un poco, ya se me pasara.

-entonces vamos a desayunar y despues que te repongas saldremos de regreso a casa.

-si vamos…..- Sandy habia caido en un remolino sin fondo, sentia la cabeza ligera y el cuerop pesado, necesitaba a Maggy como nunca antes, la haria viajar hasta Chicago con premura.

Despues de desayunar y pasar un tiempo juntas en el jardin de las rosas, las dos se alistaron para recorer el camino que la llevaria hasta Sunville, caminaron por la mansion Leagan donde solo unpar de sirvientes permanecian en la propiedad para cuidarla, uno de ellos reconocio a Candy y le permitio el acceso a la propiedad, le mostro a su hermana el establo donde por algun tiempo hizo de ello una recamara y un refugio al maltrato que recibia de la familia Leagan.

-por que no te regresaste al hogar de Pony?, por que soportaste tantas humillaciones.

-por los niños del hogar, si yo abandonaba el lugar que me habia adoptado sentaria un mal presedente para ellos y nadie los adoptaria….ademas los chicos Andley hicieron que todo lo malo se desvaneciera y lo hacian llevadero.

-los chicos Andley? O Anthony?

-…..- el rubor que aparecio en las mejillas de Candy, hizo sonreir a su hermana,- Anthony era una gran motivacion para permanecer aqui, pero la calides de Archie y Stear me arroparon con cariño, y por ellos es que fui adoptada por la familia Andley, cada uno de ellos le escribio una carta al tio abuelo William.

-y dime Candy como te trataron los Andley?

-muy bien, la tia abuela era muy estricta, me rodeaba de lo necesario para ser un aseñorita educada de sociedad, tenia sus complicaciones, pero una vez mas los chicos siempre me ayudaban a que los retos no fueran tan severos.

-y asistias a mucha fiestas?

-algunas,veces, hicieron eventos para presentarme como hija adoptiva de los Andley.

-me imagino que tus vestidos eran confeccionados especialmente para esos eventos – Sandy queria comprobar su temor y aunque sabia que seria doloroso para ella, tenia que saberlo.

-Sandy que importancia tiene, esa vida quedo atras para mi, ahora hago todo por mi misma – Candy no queria que el resentimiento de su hermana creciera nuevamente por la opulencia en la que vivio alguna vez, habia logrado un acercamiento con ella y no lo hecharia a perder por detalles insulsos.

-contestame Candy…. Tus vestidos eran mandados a hacer especialente para esos eventos? – la voz de Sandy comenzaba a alterarse, levantando la voz.

-la señora Elroy era la que se ocupaba de esas cosas, yo no Salia de compras ni nada por el estilo.

-entonces tenias una modista que te confeccionaba tus vestidos, cierto?

-una señora venia a entregar los vestidos y le hacia arreglos si era necesario...

-la conociste?

-la vi algunas veces, era la modista de los Leagan y la señora Elroy le pedia algunos vestidos para mi, pero por lo regular los entregaba en Sunville y en contadas ocaciones iba a Lakewood a hacerle arreglos a mis vestidos.

-la recuerdas? como era? – la voz de Sandy habia ido de casi la histeria, hasta un susurro con la voz quebrada a punto de las lagrimas.

-no mucho, era una mujer con un seño serio como si siempre estubiera enojada y solo me hablaba lo necesario, sinembargo me sonreia y era cortes conmigo cuando la señora Elroy aparecia.

Candy que habia estado mirando al horizonre trayendo sus recuerdos del pasado giro su Mirada a su hermana, que estaba palida y con los puños cerrados, lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, por un momento Candy se asusto al verla asi con la mirada perdida y llena de ira.

-Sandy…..estas bien?….yo no quice hacerte sentir mal…todo esto fue algo que sucedio hace mucho tiempo yo ya no …..- las lagrimas de Sandy corrian copiosamente, sin que pudiera hacer nada, de hecho se daba cuenta que ni siquiera la habia escuchado.

Candy preocupada no sabia como acercarse a su hermana que inmobil dejaba que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, el aire frio del otoño se llevaba consigo las lagrimas amargas de Sandy que veia caer un mundo de mentiras y odio frente a ellas.

En Chicago, Albert al fin podia tener un poco de paz despues de hablar con su tia abuela y ponerla al tanto de la situacion de Candy, era cierto que habia encontrado a su familia biologica, pero tambien era cierto que seguia siendo la hija adoptiva de la familia Andley y que Albert no tenia la menor intencion de cambiarlo, la señora Elroy habia puesto su inconformidad, pero tambien debia aceptar que esa chica habia ayudado a William cuando el mas lo necesitaba y sin que ella supiera su verdadera identidad.

Albert habia resuelto el dilema despues de una par de horas de discucion con su tia, Candy y su familia tenian las puertas de la casa Andley sin restriccion alguna y era mejor que los Leagan ocuparan su propia residencia si es que no querian apreneder a respetar a Candy, no lo volveria a repetir, la siguiente vez tomaria medidas extremas.

No le gustaba tomar ese papal en su familia, pero tenia que hacerlo cuando las cosas no marchaban solas no permitiria que nadia pasara encima de nadie, bastante era ya que tuviera que haber dejado ir a Candy de regreso a su departamento, depues de todo el trabajo que le habia costado convencerla de mudarse, sin mencionar que ahora su hermana estaba con ella y a el le hubiera gustado darle un poco de lo que le hacia falta a su vida para sacar lo mejor de ella, lo que Albert no imaginaba era que el cambio de Sandy no vendria por mejorar su nivel social , pero por la venda que se le habia caido de los ojos en su viaje al pasado de su hermana.

Los Leagan se habian retirado a sus habitaciones, se mantenian callados y reservados, no harian enojar a William, no les convenia, Eiza estaba furiosa de ver como una vez mas en su vida Candy era puesta muy por encima de ella e intocable, la odiaba tanto, debio deshacerse de ella cuando pudo, despues de danzar por su habitacion como loca decidio tranquilizarse y pensar con la cabeza fria, algo habria que pudiera hacer para deshacerse de ella y de su familia advenediza.

Con mas tranquilidad saco una revista que habia comprador en la estacion del tren, comenzo a hojearla sin interes, mienras el rostro de Candy y de esa chica igual a ella aparecian en su mente, el enojo volvia a envenenar sus venas, pasaba de una hoja a otra casi rompiendolas, hasta que un rostro familiar para ella salto del papel, leyo habidamente el articulo mientras una sonrisa retorcida aparecia en su rostro.

Se puso de pie y salio de su habitacion para irrumpir en la de su hermano, lo encotro recostado con la Mirada perdida en el techo, pensativo, Neil habia cambiado tanto desde que torpemente se habia enamorado de Candy, no soportaba verlo asi.

-deja de comportarte como un idiota enamorado, no tienes oportunidad alguna – Eliza le tiro la revista sobre la cama, mientras ella se sentaba mas apartada, para mirar su reaccion.

Neil con desgano miro la revista sin tomarla en sus manos, inmediatamente identifico a Terry, desvio la mirada y oculto su ira.

-viene a Chicago… tu sabes lo que eso significa, cierto?

-no, no lo se y tampoco me importa

-pues a mi si me importa y mucho, creo que le hare una visita a nuestro amigo, quieres venire conmigo?

-no me interesa ninguno de tus jueguitos.

-aunque uno de ellos te lleve a Candy?

-no te metas con ella Eliza.

-me amenazas?

-te estoy advirtiendo que no permitire que te metas con ella.

-sigues enamorado de ella? Eres un idiota, estoy tan decepcionada de ti.

-es una pena que te sientas asi, pero de igual forma te prohibo que te acerques a ella o su familia.

-jajajaja….que iluso eres, te gusto su hermanita no?

-simplemente no dejare que les hagas daño, bastantes humillaciones ha recibido de nosotros, ya es suficiente

-yo dire cuando es sufuciente y tu deja de comportarte como un tonto y muestra que eres un Leagan.

-lo estoy haciendo, por eso te digo que dejes a Candy en paz,…y para que no te enteres po nadie mas te anuncio que le pedire a nuestro padre que me de empleo en la oficina Leagan, asi que no tendre mas tempo para socializar contigo.

La cara de Eliza se empalidecio de repente, hubiera querido golpear a su hermano para que reaccionara ante lo que estaba diciendo, pero la seriedad que encontro la hizo desconocerlo,no podia creer que ese chico ahi de pie fuera su hermano, su compinche.

-y puedes llevarte tus revistas de espectaculos contigo, a mi no me interesa la vida del teatro, ahora retirate quiero estar solo.

Neil se puso de pie para entregarle la revista a su hermana y ayudarla a levantarse del asiento para sacarla de su habitacion, la mirada que recibio de su hermana lo hubiera hecho dudar en antaño, pero ya no lo movia nada que viniera de ella, ya no sentia la necesidad de aliarce con su hermana.

Eliza salio de la habitacin de Neil, un tanto sorprendida no esperaba esa reaccion de el, si algo tenian era la hermanandad que los unia, Neil siempre la habia seguido sin preguntar ni importarle las consecuencias, tendria que deshacerse de Candy ella sola y lo mas pronto possible.

Terry estaria en Chicago en unos dias mas, la funcion seria el fin de semana, pero sabia a ciencia cierta que Terry llegaria antes, en un par de dias veria la posibilidad de irrumpir una vez mas en la vida de su mas acerrima rival, sin mencionar que tenia que averiguar quien era esa nueva familia de Candy, no permitiria que una bandada de oportunistas asaltaran a la familia Andley tenia que cuidar la reputacion de la famlia si es que queria conseguir un buen partido.

Meteria algunas ideas en la cabeza de la tia Elroy, ella seria su mejor aliada, siempre lo habia sido asi que ahora no veia , el por que no involucrarla, no seria ella quien contradigera las ordenes de William si tenia una voz que sonaba mas fuerte que la suya.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola chicas lindas, gracias por pasar por aqui una vez mas, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su aceptacion.

Como cada semana quiero darle las GRACIAS a todas esas chicas hermosas que se detubieron un minuto y me regalaron sus comentarios.

**HildyWhite**, gracias por plasmar una vez mas tus comentarios, quiero decirte que jamas tomo a mal ningun comentario, y que me agrada escuchar tambien lo que no les gusta, asi puedo mejorarlo o al menos tratar de darle una direccion que las complasca a ustedes, siempre hay un margen de flexibilidad, y por eso te prometo que Terry viene cambiado en su proxima aparicion...y te agradezco que continues conmigo, falta poco para el fin...asi que no te hare desesperar mucho mas.

**Mazy Vampire**, gracias por pasar por aqui y dejarme saber que llene las espectativas, publico tan seguido como puedo, ya tengo el siguente capitulo...pero me falta editarlo...pero me apuro.

**Nathy**. Espero haberte complacido esta vez y como tu decias Sandy ya se dio cuenta que no todo es como se lo habian contado y que su hermana sufrio mas de lo que imaginaba...creo que Sandy tiene una oportunidad para cambiar.

**Klaudia,** que bueno que te haya gustado la continuacion, espero que este capitulo tambien te haya complacido...tu que crees? Neil deberia de tener una oportunidad con Sandy o deberia seguir insistiendo con Candy?...aunque Sandy y Neal hacen buena pareja, voluntariosos, orgullosos ...no suena mal.

**Anahis.** Que bien que regresaste y que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones al lado de tu familia, se lo que es eso yo no he visto a mis papas en varios años y los extraño con locura aunque nos vemos por skip y hablamos diario ... pero no es igual, volviendo a la historia tienes razon Sandy esta encarando lo que fue la vida de su hermano y eso le dara la oportunidad de rectificar...en cuanto a Karen, que puedo decir le dio la epidemia del amor y la dejo sentada en la banca, pero pronto volvera a aparecer, despues de todo quien mejor que ella para ayudar a Terry con Susanita...

**Fan30.** amiga un placer saludarte ... y dejame decirte que no creo que la comunion de las hermanas sea tan mala, por el contrario yo creo que aprenderan la una de la otra y Terry...tu Terry amado, ya no lo voy a hacer sufrir mas o creo que corro peligro ;p por eso se los regresare rebelde e irreverente como siempre... un abrazo.

**Mimie,** donde te me habias metid, ya te extrañaba...los hermanitos Legan, no tenia planeado contar con ellos en este fic, pero vinieron a hecharme una manita sobre todo Neil, bueno tambien Eliza, y Sandy hara su mejor esfuerzo para que la quieras un poquito...y Terry el adorado Terry resucitar de entre los muertos...; p ( sigo esperando actualizacion =D )

**Goshy.** Gracias por las felicitaciones, yo tambien me imagino la cara de Eliza al ver a dos rubias, si con una no puede imaginate con dos...creo que esta muy cerca el que Annie sepa la verdad de sus origenes y de lo que paso con sus padres y Terry esta muy cerca de despertar, ya era hora ; P

**Deniss**, preciosa gracias por detenerte ...y no quiero ser negativa pero no creo que Annie encuentre pareja...y de verdad notaste que Sandy sintio maripositas por Neil? Crei que era yo la unica con esa sensacion...pero no tu tambien lo notaste ; P

**Rebeca.** Voy tan aprisa como puedo, corro, corro para entregarles por lo menos un capitulo cada semana y preparar todo para Terry y Candy.

Les agradezco de todo corazon su tiempo y sus palabras les mando un abrazo y un beso con toda mi gratitud y cariño por acompañarme en esta historia llamada "Antitesis de mi amor "

A mis amigas que han decidio pasar en silencio GRACIAS, por continuar y acompañarme, espero no decepcionarles y porder contribiur con un poco de distraccion.

Les mando un saludo cariñoso y por favor cuidense mucho...tenemos una cita la proxima semana...y espero que disfruten mucho su semana...Liz.


	17. Capitulo, 16 El amor flota en el aire

**Capitulo 16**

**El amor flota en el aire.**

-no Megan, no vendras conmigo a Chicago, te quedaras con tu hermano.

-mama quiero ir, por favor llevame.-suplicaba Megan, casi en un grito

-no quiero que vayan, ustedes tienen que cumplir con la escuela y no puedes ir.

Megan dio la media vuelta, de verdad queria hacer ese viaje y ver a Archie, pero mientras el no hablara con su mama, ella no queria decir nada de la relacion que habia iniciado con el, aunque Maggy sabia perfectamente el deseo de su viaje y no estaba de acuerdo, la mantendria alejada de ese joven hasta que el capricho se desvaneciera, ademas que Sandy habia urgido a su madre a hacer ese viaje, lo que significaba que no necesitaria ninguna distraccion pues su pasado vendria a darle una visita.

Consiguio un permiso especial en su trabajo podria ausentarse por unos dias y Matt podria sostener la casa por los dias que lla faltara, habia comenzado su nueva vida de trabajo y estudio, pero Maggy confiaba ciegamente en su hijo, al igual que en Megan que aunque por el momento estaba actuando como una niña enamorada, sabia que habia cordura en esa cabecita.

Despues de despedirse de sus hijos, con maleta en mano y un nudo en el pecho tomo el tren que la llevaba de regresos a su infierno personal, habia salido de ahi varios años atras y habia pensado en no volver, pero al parecer Chicago era un lugar que no se daria por vencido para vela irse sin volver la mirada atras .

Esa misma tarde en Chicago Sandy y Candy habian coincidido en el departamento, se veian poco por sus multiples actividades, pero cuando ambas compartian el espacio lo hacian con gusto, despues de ese viaje al hogar de Pony, Sandy habia cambiado su actitud hacia su hermana, ahora entendia la maldad de la que habia sido victima y no solo le dolia el que las hubieran separado, enfrentando a su hermana a una vida de soledad y desamparo, sino que tambien a ellos les habian robado una parte fundamental de sus vidas, ahora veia quien era Cristi en realidad y se sentia miserable, por todas las veces que habia hecho llorar a su madre y le habia dado la espalda al recuerdo de su hermana, convirtiendola a ella en una persona fria y egoista, habia querido creer que Cristi no era tan mala, habia preferido dudar para no enfrentar tan demoniaca maladad, pero ya no podia tapar el sol con un dedo y ahora era tiempo de resarcir los daños.

-que quieres comer?, hoy yo preparare la cena.

-no te preocupes Candy, yo me encargo de la cocina, por que no tu mejor haces un poco de limpieza?

-me estas queriendo decir que no cocino bien?

-creo que cocinas bien, pero definitivamente yo lo hago mejor …..y apenas voy a comenzar la academia en un par de semanas, no quiciera faltar por un malestar estomacal…..

-muy graciosa, muy graciosa…

-jajajaj no te enojes, te dejare hacer mi cama mañana, eres realmente estupenda como recamarera….

-al menos soy Buena en algo….jajajjaaja –era tan facil convivir con ella.

Sandy tomo su delantal y entro a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena, mientra Candy acomodaba las cosas mal puestas en la sala y el comedor donde encontro la correspondencia, no la habia abierto en dias, se sento en una de las sillas y comenzo a abrirlas los sobres, la mayoria eran cuentas que tenia que pagar..

-Sabes Sandy aun no me acostumbro a verte sin tus largos rizos.

-tenia que deshacerme de ellos, no podia seguir siendo tu reflejo, creo que ahora aunque seguimos siendo muy parecidas ya nadie nos puede confundir, cada una tiene su apariencia y su personalidad, no lo crees?

Sandy habia cortado su largo cabello despues de que Niel la confundiera con su hermana, y despues de vivir la experiencia en Lakewood aumento su deseo por dejar de vivir detras de la sombra de una tragedia, su vida comenzaba en ese momento y queria cambiarlo todo, comenzando por su cabello, habia sido una de las cosas que habia sacrificado para dejar de ser la sombra de Candy y convertirse en su hermana gemela, el cambio le habia sentado muy bien, se veia mucho mas Hermosa y madura, Albert le habia regalado unos vestidos que tras un par de negativas termino aceptando, por que sabia que los necesitaba y no podria juntar el dinero rapido para poderse comprar nada, asi que su apariencia era mucho mas estetica y armoniosa.

-Candy ….. estas ahi? - Sandy no habia escuchado la respuesta de su hermana y eso no era normal, sabia que Candy nunca guardaba silencio, era igual a Megan, solo que por una extraña razon, eso ya no le molestaba.

-Candy….? – al no escuchar respuesta se asomo fuera de la cocina, para ver a Candy entretenida leyendo una carta, fue hasta ella para ver de que se trataba.

-malas noticias?

-…- Candy terminaba de leer las ultimas lineas, mientras se giraba a su hermana, para mostrarle que la habia escuchado, pero que seguia leyendo…- es Megan, esta desesperada, por que mama le ha prohibido cualquier relacion con Archie y al parecer el le ha pedido que lo espere, que solucionara las cosas con Maggy, pero me pide que hable con Archie y lo ayude a convencer a mama de que les permita ser novios.

-esta niña esta mas loca cada dia, como puede estar perdidamente enamorada de alguien que conocio por cinco minutos.

-Sandy en oaciones no hace falta mas que una mirada.

-ustedes dos son iguales, por eso sufren tanto por sus amores….- los ojos de Candy se abrieron, sorprendidos, jamas habian hablado sobre el tema – y dime que piensas hacer.

-creo que le hare una visita a Archie….

-entonces iremos con los Andley despues de comer

-tal vez otro dia….

-no, iremos hoy, tienes que hablar con Archie antes que el hable con Maggy, tienen que atacar para el mismo lado.

-por que lo dices como si Maggy fuera a aparecer aqui mañana.

-por que tal vez lo haga nunca se sabe…anda pon la mesa, que iremos abuscar a ese Archie...

-preferiria descansar, es el primer dia libre que tengo desde que volvi de Nueva York.

-pues lo vamos a usar muy bien...piensa que es por tu hermana consentida.

A regañadientes, Candy termino lo que su hermana le preparo y salio junto a ella en busca de Archie, suponia que lo encontraria en la mansion Andley, ultimamente era el unico lugar donde lo encontraba.

Al llegara la mansion entraron por la puerta de atras, justo por la cocina, las mucamas se sorprendieron de verlas, aunque ya la conocian y sabian que para Candy ese no era un lugar prohibido o desconocido, asi que le sonrieron y le dieron la bienvenida junto a Sandy a la que habian visto un par de veces.

-señorita Candy, que hace entrando por la cocina... la señora Elroy la retara si la ve aqui.

-esta ella Dorothy?

-en su habitacion como siempre.

-y Albert?

-el señor William aun no llega.

-y Archie?

-el joven Archie esta en el despacho, llego hace un rato.

-muy bien, voy a verlo, bienes conmigo Sandy?

-no, creo que yo mejor me quedo aqui, una rebanada de pastel no me caeria mal.

-supongo que no, a mi tambien me vendria muy bien, guardame un poco para cuando regrese.

-gemelas – fue la unica expresion de Dorothy al ver a las dos rubias sonriendo.

Sandy se dispuso a terminar el enorme trozo de pastel que Dorothy le habia servido, en lo que Candy ajustaba cuentas con Archie para darle una manita a Megan, despues de que termino el pastel y Dorothy tuvo que dejarla para ir a abrir la puerta, Sandy decidio curosear un poco y ver quien era el recien llegado, al acercarse al recibidor escucho una voz muy conocida para ella, no creyo verlo tan pronto y mucho menos en ese lugar, era una grata sorpresa y sabia que le debia por lo obstinada y tonta que se habia portado, asi que usaria esa escusa perfecta para resarcir el daño que hubiera podido haber creado., sin pensarlo camino hasta el recien llegado plantandose frente a el con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-hola Terry.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron desmesuradamente jamas hubiera imaginado ver a Sandy ahi, apenas llego a Chicago y se instalo en el hotel recibio un mensaje de la familia Andley pidiendole que los visitara, que su hija adoptica Candice Withe Andley daria una cena especial en su honor, ni tardo ni perezoso se habia alistado para acudir, lo unico que se le habia hecho un tanto extraño era que la invitacion era solo para el no mencionaba a Karen, sinembargo penso que tal vez Albert queria tener mas privacia en su encuenro con Karen y no estaba equivocado, pues los habia visto salir del hote apenas unos cuantos pasos delante de el.

-Sandy?

-te sorprende verme cierto?

-mucho, no me digas que eres tu la que me mando el mensaje...pero que haces aqui? Y Candy?

-a mi tambien me alegra verte y no yo no te mande nada, no sabia que estabas en la ciudad y que hago aqui? Pues ahora vivo en Chicago con mi hermana y ella? Esta hablando con Archie en el estudio. Y tu que haces aqui?

-aun no lo se, por que supongo que Candy no me mando ninguna invitacion.

-no quiero desanimarte, pero no lo creo...Candy es muy discreta en sus cosas, pero lo que si es seguro es que no te ha mencionado y hoy ni siquiera queria venir aqui...

-entonces quien demonios me envio ese mensaje...?

-esa debo ser yo.. – la voz de Elisa se escucho a lo alto de la escalera, su clasica sonrisa hizo que Terry se pusiera en guardia, bien sabia que nada que viniera de esa mujer podia ser bueno. – tenia tantos desesos de verte y ofrecerte una bienvenida a Chicago como te merece, asi que te envie ese mensaje un poco truqueado, debo admitir, pero con todo el deseo de agasajarte, espero que la servidumbre te haya atendido como mereces.

Elisa habia bajado por las escaleras derrochando elegancia y porte, al llegar frente a Terry le dio la mas sensual de sus sonrisas e ignoro completamente a Sandy, a quien a pesar de haberla visto solo una vez y ahora con una apariencia distinta reconocio al instante.

-por lo que veo nada ha cambiado contigo, sigues siendo la misma que manda mensajes truculentos y engañosos,

-deberias ser mas cortes, te he hecho venir hasta aqui para acogerte en la mansion Andley, eres un buen amigo de la familia , asi que no podia dejarte entre los demas que acompañan a la compañia Straford, tu eres un noble, un Granchester no debe mezclarse con cualquier persona.

-yo soy parte de esa compañia teatral y no soy diferente a ellos, asi que lamento decirte pero haz perdido el tiempo.

-vamos Terry relajate y tomate una copa conmigo, por los viejos tiempos.- miro a Sandy de frente y la aplasto con la mirada como si de una alimaña se tratara. - Y tu no te quedes ahi te pie, sirvenos una copa ...

-yo no soy tu mucama, asi que sera mejor que te la sirvas tu misma – la mirada de Sandy era igual de feros que la de Elisa, quiza ella no tenia la sofisticacion de esa chica, pero si sabia como defenderse.

-no eres una de las mucamas?, pues tienes toda la apariencia, aunque que se puede esperar de una arribista como tu, igualita a Candy, chicas de establo es lo que son.

-no te permitire que ofendas a Candy ni a su familia, si para eso me hiciste venir, bien hubieras podido ahorrame el viaje Elisa.

-pero que comico...asi que ahora no solo defiendes a la huerfana sino que a la familia arribista que le salio...solo me falta que te hayas enamorado de la dos hermanas, jajajaj – la estruendosa risa de Elisa se escucho en el vestibulo, al igual que se habian escuchado los gritos, atrayendo la atencion del mayordomo y de Candy que en compañia de Archie salia del despacho para encontrar frenete a ella a Elisa junto a Sandy y ...Terry...la sangre se le helo al verlo ahi de pie, junto a su hermana...pero que hacia el ahi...ahora entendia, por eso Sandy la habia hecho ir a la mansion Andley, para encontrarse con Terry, pero ...eso era muy frio y calculado...

-que hacian ustedes dos metidos en el despacho solos?, por eso es que terminaste con Anie no es cierto Archie, ahora entiendo...

-callate Elisa...- replico Archie molesto por la insinuacion

-por que siempre tienes que decir cosas mal intencionadas Elisa, Archie y yo solo estabamos...

-no tienes que darle explicaciones, - la voz enojada de Sandy respingo detras de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta se volteara y la enfrentara frente a frente a una distancia muy corta.

-tu callate no eres mas que una advenediza- la mano de Elisa se alzo para estrellarla en el rostro de Sandy, en lo alto se escucho la voz de la tia abuela Elroy acercandose, sin demorar un segundo Archie subio las escaleras a toda prisa, para detener el arribo de la mujer.

Candy se lanzo sobre Elisa para detener su mano que iba veloz sobre el rostro de su hermana, fue demasiado tarde para detener su agrecion, pero no lo suficiente para que Elisa volteara y empujara a Candy con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse de su agarre, a lo que Terry reacciono poniendose entre Elisa y la rubia, protegiendo a su pecosa.

-nunca mas se te ocurra siquiera volver a pensar en ofender a Candy, me escuchaste – la voz de Terry fue fuerte y y con una nota clara de amenaza.

-yo me encargo que le quede claro, - las manos de Sandy fueron directamente hasta la rojiza melena de Elisa, jalandola hasta ella, haciendo que la peliroja soltara un grito de sorpresa, acompañado de dolor.- haz abusado lo suficiente de mi hermana en tu miserable vida y tu tiempo se acabo, Candy no esta sola me tiene a mi y al hombre que la ama, asi que no entres a una guerra que tienes perdida, señorita – la ultima palabra la dijo lentamente y con suficiente burla, aunque aun sin soltarla, Elizsa contenia un chillido y empuñaba las manos llena de coraje y frustracion, frente a ella veia a Terry que la retaba con la mirada y protegia el pequeño cuerpo de Candy, que se veia igual de sorprendida que Elisa.

-sueltame gata inmunda...

-hasta que me digas que entendiste que con mi hermana no te metes...

la puerta de la entrada se abrio dando paso a Neil que venia de la oficina y vio la escena anodadado, no creia lo que veia, su hermana sujetada por los cabellos por la hermana de Candy mientras Terry y la rubia permanecian de pie frente a su hermana.

-que sucede aqui? – la voz de Neil hizo que Sandy se sorprendiera y soltara a la peliroja, que al sentirse libre se alejo un paso de ella y la encaro llena de ira, con el rostro enrojecido.

-maldita ordinaria, esto lo pagaras, - la mano de Elisa cruzo el rostro de Sandy una vez mas, solo que esta vez la fuerza que ejercio hizo tambalear a Sandy, que sin siquiera pasar una mano por su adolorida mejilla se abalanzo sobre Elisa, que se movio rapidamente pidiendo a gritos la ayuda del mayordomo.

Mientras Neil corrio hasta Sandy para sujetarla y tratar de calmarla, Terry se puso en alerta por si tenia que intervenir pero no dejaria a Candy a merced de Elisa.

-saca a esta arrisbista de aqui Neil

-no te atrevas a poner un solo dedo ensima de Sandy o no te ira muy bien – lo amenazo Terry, dando un paso adelante par sujetarlo por la solapa, pero Candy lo detuvo por el brazo no queria un escandalo mayor en la mansio Andley, sabia que la señora Elroy estaria oyendo los gritos de Elisa y era cuestion de tiempo para que ella apareciera.

-sera mejor que te calmes y subas a tu habitacion Elisa, estas haciendo un alboroto y al tio William no le gustara lo que haz hecho.

-te estas poniendo en mi contra? – los ojos de Elisa se cristalizaron por las lagrimas que contuvo, su rabia era inmensa, sabia que Neil habia cambiado, pero jamas supuso que se volteraia en su contra y especialemnte para defender a la odiada huerfana y la arribista de su hermana.

-no estoy de acuerdo en que trates asi a Candy y su hermana, bien sabes que es algo que no apruebo.

-eres un idiota Neil, eres mi hermano y esa maldita huerfana te rechazo y aun asi te pones de su lado?

- estas equivocada en lo que estas haciendo, no te dejare hacer el ridiculo y meterte en problemas, deja en paz de una vez a Candy su familia.

-te odio Neil, te odio...- Elisa salio corriendo escalera arriba dejando atras a su hermano junto a las chicas que la habian humillado.

-lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermana, espero que acepten mis disculpas en nombre de ella.

-no es necesario ninguna disculpa, solo quiero que tu y tu hermana nos dejen en paz.-contesto Candy muy seria

-ya lo escuchaste, sera mejor que te desaparezcas en este instante – Terry se puso frente a Neil retandolo abiertamente.

El castaño ni siquiera miro al actor, su mirada orgullosa se dirigio a Sandy que lo observaba sin habla, absorta en su mirada penetrante y segura, su nariz al aire con un porte de orgullo y autosuficencia.

-te encuentras bien ? – le pregunto Neil , hacienda que Sandy se trabara con sus palabras y titubera un poco antes de contester, dandole tiempo a Terry para acercarse mas a Neil y tomarlopor la solapa violentamente

-te adverti que no te acerques a Candy o a su hermana, no estan solas…..- el puño de Terry se preparaba para atacar el rostro de su antiguo compañero de peleas, pero la mano de Sandy lo detuvo.

-no tienes por que agredirlo, el solamente ha sido amable conmigo.- el rostro angustado de Sandy . logro bajar la guardia de Terry, que solto a Neil retrosediendo un paso hasta Candy. – lo mejor sea que ustedes dos vayan a un lugar ma privado y arreglen sus asuntos, yo te esperare en la coina Candy, cuando estes lista para irnos, buscame en la cocina.

Candy con un ligero sonroj miro a Terry, que sin perder la oportunidad tomo la mano de Candy para pedirle un momento a solas, la rubia titubeante lo dirigio hasta el despacho que cerro su puerta tras la pareja, que despues de varios años y un par de intentos al fin estaban solos para enfrentar sus debilidades.

Mientras en el hall, Neil miraba a Sandy perplejo, esa chica tenia mucho mas character y determinacion que su hermana, y ahora que la miraba mucho mas detenidamente, podia constatar que a pesar de ser muy parecida a Candy, no era igual, era mucho mas bella, el cabello corto y la vestimenta sencilla, pero elegante la hacia ver mucho mas madura y sensual, sintio su piel transpirar nerviosa ante esa mujer, que despues ver a su hermana desaparaecer detras de la puerta del despacho, giro su mirada al castaño que la miraba intensamente y casi sin parpadear.

-con permiso – fue lo unico que atino a decir ante el esclutineo del joven.

-no te vayas por favor – la mano de Neil sujeto el brazo de Sandy que se congelo al toque del castaño.

-yo no soy Candy, asi que no intentes siquiera insultarme, por que yo no te lo permitire.

-eso ya lo se, tu no eres nada parecida a Candy…- quizo decirlo como un halago, pero le salio mas como una comparacion. Logrando que Sandy se soltara de su agarre y lo enfrentara directamente.

-entonces ten mucho cuidado conmigo, por que sabras que yo no tengo tan buen Corazon como ella, no les pernitire ni a ti ni a tu hermana ninguna humillacion y mucho menos maltrato, se todo lo que le han hecho a mi hermana y crème que esos dias se acabaron para ustedes.

-no tienes que ser tan …. agresiva, solo estoy tratando de ser amable.- el rostro de Neil se transformo en uno de arrogancia y superioridad, como era su costumbre cuando perdia el contro de la situacion.

-no te metas conmigo sino quieres que sea agresiva….

-lo unico que he hecho desde que llegue aqui es defenderte y disculparme con ustedes, por algo que ni siquiera hice yo.

-…..- Sandy lo miro absorta, no podia quitar sus ojos de el, su aire arrogante y su mirada desafiante la atraian como un iman, no sabia por que seguia ahi de pie argumentando una discucion tonta, con un chico que apenas conocia, pero al que no podia dejar de mirar y sentirse atraida y hasta poseida por el, solo con una mirada. – no tenias por que hacerlo…pero te lo agradezco, solo te pido que hables con tu hermana y le sugieras que deje de aventarse a nosotras cada vez que nos ve, tengo mas experiencia que ella, no me va ganar en ninguna pelea.

-bueno eso es algo que ella tendra que descubrir sola, - la miro profundamente una vez mas, sus verdes ojos lo hipnotizaban y las ondas de su cabello corto le gritaban que se perdiera entre ellas.

-lo mejor sera que me retire, no quiero causar mas problemas, esperare a Candy en la cocina.

-no tienes por que esperarla en la cocina, tal vez ….- Neil trago saliba para armarse de valor - podrias, acompañarme a tomar algo mientras esperas a Candy.

-no quiciera que tu hemana nos viera y se alterara, quiza en otra ocacion, por ahora lo mejor es que desaparezca…pero gracias por el ofrecimiento y….por defenderme.

Neil no contesto ni una sola palabra, solo miro a la rubia sin saber que decirle, la observo detenidamente hasta que desaparecio con rumbo a la cocina, subio las escaleras a toda velocidad y fue hasta su cuarto, estaba cansado y muy confundido en ese momento, como para encarar a nadie mas.

En el despacho Terry y Candy por fin se veian uno frente al otro, Terry habia buscado ese momento por largos meses y Candy lo habia evitado, pero ahi estaban, sin planearlo, de la misma forma en la que Elisa los habia separado años atras poniendoles una trampa en el colegio, ahora los habia reunido con otra trampa,

De pie uno frene al otro, guardaban silencio mientras encontraban las palabras que tenian ocultas en el fondo de su Corazon, ambos deseaban sentirse, estrecharse, pero habia tantos enredos, tantas palabras sin decir y sobre todo Susana de por medio, sinembargo el sentimiento que tenian cada vez que se encontraban iba en aumento, rompiendo las distancias y derrumbando los muros que los separaban, ahora en el despacho de la mansion Andley, se miraban fijamente sintiendo el mismo entumecimiento en el cuerpo y el casi incontenible deseo de aferrarse en un abrazo, pero permanecian solo mirandose, buscando el valor para soltar todas las palabras contenidas, al final Terry no quiso arriegar el momento y tomo su oportunidad.

-Candy…como haz estado?

-muy bien Terry, haz venido por la gira?

-si estaremos aqui unos dias y despues seguiremos por un par de ciudades mas antes de regresar a Nueva York.

-te felicito por el exito de la obra.

-gracias…..pero no estamos aqui para hablar de la obra o de nada mas, que no seamos tu y yo.

-….- Candy no pudo evitar sentir un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, mientras una fina capa de transpiracion perlaba su piel.

-los dias que estuviste en Nueva York no pudimos aclarar la cosas…

-no hay nada que aclarar entre tu y yo….somos amigos y eso no va a cambiar.

-te equivocas…..tu y yo somos dos personas que se quieren y que se niegan a tomar lo que les corresponde,

-no importa que tanto nos queramos, tu no me correspondes y yo , yo no debo ….

-tu no debes sentir? Tu debes renunciar?

-Susana renuncio a… su pierna para protegerte y ella necesita de ti.

-ella no necesita mas de mi de lo que yo necesito de ti….de que me sirve haber salvado la vida si no la puedo vivir contigo.

-Terry!…

-si Candy, yo necesito de ti para sentirme vivo, desde el dia que deje Londres mi vida se dividio en dos y necesito la otra mitad para estar completo… y no lo lograre hasta tenerte conmigo.

-no deberias hablarme asi, tu tienes un compromise con Susana.

-mi compromiso con Susana es asegurarme de su bienestar fisico, no sentimental, yo no puedo darle mi vida y mis atenciones, por que todo eso es tuyo y lo fue mucho antes de que ella apareciera en mi camino.

-pero ella te ama.

-y tu?… tu pecosa, me amas? – Terry miro a Candy tratando de entrar por cada sentido, no le permitiria acobardarse o dejar salir el honor que la marcaba.

-no importa lo que yo sienta, tu tienes un deber que cumplir.

-tienes razon, yo tengo un deber que cumplir y ese es hacer feliz a la mujer que me ame y yo ame, mis deudas en la vida no las pagare sacrificando a la mujer que mas me importa en la faz de la tierra y esa eres tu, asi que dime, tu me amas?

-…..no…..no se que decirte …..no quiero ….-lagrima de frustracion aparacerieron en los verdes ojos de Candy que miraban triste y suplicantes al castaño, pero Terry no tenia planeado darse por vencido, jamas imagino que tendria que suplicar alguna vez por escuchar la frase te amo de los labios de una chica, pero la necesidad que tenia por oir esas dos cortas palabras lo estaban desesperando.

-que es tan dificil de decr?, es que acaso lo que alguna vez sentiste por mi desaparecio? O es que nunca existio?

-no!. eso no, yo siempre te he amado – la angustia de Candy por no dejar a Terry en la equivocada idea de pensar que nunca la habia amado, la llevo a contester apresuradamente y sin pensar.

La sonrisa de Terry no pudo provocar otra cosa que un sonrojo en la rubia, dio un paso atras y le dio la espalda a Terry, que al instante corto el mismo paso y llego hasta ella para tomarla por los hombros y llegar hasta su oido.

-yo tambien te he amado siempre, desde que te vi en el Mauritania por primera vez, los dias en el San Pablo me confirmaron que no me equivicaba, en Escocia te di mi Corazon y aun te pertenece, no lo lances al viento, no lo rechaces por que solo en tus manos puede estar a salvo y amado.

-y Susana?

-ella no me ama, solo soy un trofeo para ella y yo no la amo, mis ilusiones estan puestas en mi mona pecas, en nadie mas.

-Terry yo tambien tuve muchas ilusiones a tu lado, pero no creo que sean posibles, no podria ser feliz a tu lado sabiendo que hacemos infeliz a Susana que arriesgo su vida por ti.

-Candy entiende que Susana sera miserable conmigo o sin mi, por que asi es ella, asi es su vida, y ademas no pienso desampararla nunca, ella puede ser mi amiga por siempre no tu, yo no te quiero como mi amiga, tu eres la alegria de mi vda,

-Terry….yo no quiero perderte, pero …me preocupa Susana, ella te quiere tanto.

-ella no me quiere, hace unos meses me amenazo que si no me casaba con ella te haria daño a ti, tu crees que eso es amor?

-como podria hacerme daño?

-anunciaria en los periodicos el engaño del que ha sido objeto cuando su amoroso prometido fue robado por una horrible mona pecosa.

-no juegues con eso, es serio.

-…..- Terry no pudo dejar de sonreir, adoraba las caras de su pecosa, cuando se hacia la ofendida - que serio puede ser la amenaza de una mujer frustrada por no obtener lo que quiere, yo no soy un juguete, lo unico que me detiene es que te perjudique.

-a mi? que mas me puede hacer? ya me arrebato lo que mas queria, una sucia mentira no me dañaria en lo absoluto, yo no vivo de un nombre.

-pero tampoco quiero que seas señalada, por las locuras de una demente.

-yo no le tengo miedo, he enfrentado peores situaciones en mi vida.

-eso quiere decir, que me aceptas? – para entonces Terry ya sostenia a la rubia por la cintura, sin dejarla pensar, pues podia sentir su turbacion, solo queria escuchar las palabras que le abririan el camino a una nueva vida, pelearia con uñas y dientes por conseguir su felicidad y la de su pecosa.

-eso quiere decir que…..- las Mirada profunda de Terry la hizo caer en un laberinto del que no veia final. - y Sandy?

-que hay con ella?

-que tienes tu que ver con ella? – la Mirada de extrañeza del actor hizo comprender a la rubia que no enetendia de lo que le hablaba – tu y ella….parecen entenderse muy bien.

-Sandy es… la cuñada mas psicopata que pudiera cosneguir.

-esto es serio Terry - Candy se deshizo del agarre del castaño y camino hasta la ventana, en el jardin la noche habia caido ya, pero la imagn de Terry corriendo tras su hermana aparecio frente a ella, llenandola de dudas y obscureciendo sus iluciones en una negrura mas profunda que la de afuera. – yo los vi en Nueva York, corrias tras ella la noche anterior a mi partida y tampoco estuviste en la estacion para despedirme.

-esa noche estuve a punto de estrangular a Sandy por interponerse entre tu y yo, moria por hablar contigo, por desirte cuan lento muero cada dia que no te tengo y lo mucho que te amo, pero tu hermanita decidio sentirse usada y olvidada justo en ese momento, siempre trayendo a la conversacion que la habia usado para encontrar tu pasado y que despues la despojaba como si fuera un trapo, esa noche le pedi que no me buscara mas en el teatro, que yo visitaria a la familia incluyendola a ella, pero no queria que me buscara, no queria tener problemas con Susana y que eso te metiera a ti en un mal entendido del que pudieras salir perjudicada, pero Sandy no lo tomo muy bien y salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, no pude evitar ir tras ella y aclararle que nunca la habia usado, pero que no podia recibirla en el teatro cada vez que quiciera aparacer y eso fue lo que tu viste.

-yo creia que entre ustedes habia algo mas…..no se al verla igual a mi..

-Sandy y tu no son ni un gramo parecidas, quiza en lo fisico, pero tus pecas son inigualables, pero esa gemela tuya es totalmente tu antitesis, no hay nadie como tu,

las palabras sobraron en ese moneto, Terry no pudo soportar mas y tomo a la rubia entre sus brazos estrechandola a su cuerpo, mientras sus labios se entregaban a los de Candy en una caricia suave y torturante, la tension de la rubia fue desapareciendo en contraste con la fuerza que ejercia Terry en el abrazo atrayendola hacia el, la mente de los dos estaba concentrada en la explosion de sentimientos y la entrega que tenian en un solo beso, el la exploraba mientras ella disfrutaba del jugueteo de su lengua, sus piernas no la sostenian, si no fuera por que el castaño la tenia rodeada por la cintura, hubiera salido volando.

En el momento que se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, sus ojos se abrieron simultaneamente encontrandose azul con verde para fundirse en un mar de sensaciones, el amor que despedian flotaba en el aire, tras una sonrisa timida Candy se atrevio a pronunciar las palabras que le salian del Corazon y que siempre habia querido decirle, pero el destino se lo habia negado hasta ese momento.

-te amo… - el murmullo que apenas salio de los labios de Candy, hicieron erizar la piel del castaño, su mano viajo por la espalda de Candy sintiendo sus curvas y el ligero temblor de ella.

-Candy, al fin puedo estrecharte y poner ante ti todo el amor que tengo solo para mi pecosa.

Tras un leve susprio los labios de los enamorados se unieron en un beso mucho mas pasional y entregado que el anterior, querian alimentar el deseo que se habia contenido por años, tantas noches habian soñado con entregarse su amor y demostarrse su ansiedad, que ya no era possible que nada los detuviera ahora, habian derribado sus miedos y sus prejuicios, ya nada les importaba, la deuda que tenian con Susana no la pagarian con sus vidas, la cuidarian y la protegerian, pero no darian sus vidas a cambio.

-eso quiere decir que lucharas por nuestro amor.

-con todas mis fuerzas…hasta el final.

Era un pacto, una alianza, un lazo de amor que al fin los envolvia para atarlos en su melaza y crear su burbuja de felicidad….

Continuara...

* * *

Hola Chicas hermosas que me acompañan les entrego este capitulo que espero le haya gustado, les debia la felicida de estos enamorados y les prometo no separarlos mas.

Amigas queridas tengo que comunicarles que tengo problemas de tiempo para continuar y publicar los siguientes capitulos, como suele suceder la vida te pone el pie y pues ni modo hay que ir navegando con la corriente, esta semana me sera imposible escribir una letra del siguiente capitulo, me toca llevar el peso del trabajo en mi departamento y pues muchas veces tomo huequitos libres para adelantar unas lineas y en casa hago otro tanto cuanto mi esposo decide liberarme, pero estare llegando tarde del trabajo y pues como buena esposa tengo que cocinar y limpiar ... ya saben, y pues tengo que descansar para estar alerta al dia siguiente...el proximo fin de semana, prometo quedarme toda la noche despierta y avanzar para no quedarles mal, procurare no retrasarme mucho, pero si no aparezco uno o dos dias mas espero que me comprendan, no me gusta hacerlas esperar es un honor para mi que continuen conmigo y lo menos que puedo hacer es mantener una constante publicacion, pero la disculpa va por anticipado, tratare que no impacte mucho.

Ahora si paso a lo siguiente y como cada semana quiero agradecerles con el corazon a estas niñas tan hermosas que me regalaron unos minutos de sus vidas para comentar y saludar, les debo una sonrisa y una alegria enorme, por que al ver sus comentarios me hacen olvidar la dura tarea de sobrevivir.

**Hildywhite.** Amiga dejame decirte que Sandy y Maggy saben mucho mas de lo que han dicho y que nos contaran un poco mas adelante...espero que este capitulo te haya quitado un poco el mal sabor del Terry mandilon de los capitulos anteriores, ahora esta dispuesto a seguir su corazon nuevamente...creo que Sandy ya encontro a su medio limon, pero ese Neil ...necesita clases intensivas de seduccion...y sandy que tampoco es un dulce lo complican ...

**Mimie**, linda no te me mueras de curosidad, por que en uno o dos capitulos mas se deshace el nudo mas grande y de ahi nos lanzamos de picada al final.

**Anahis**. Amiga le diste al clavo ( como decimos en Mexico ) la modista parece ser que es Cristi...ups yo dije eso?...pero en uno de los capitulos previos hay un recuerdo de Sandy donde llega a su mente el dia que su tia llega cansada y le dice que hizo un vestido para una chica que sera presentada en sociedad...y le da a entender que podria ser Candy...es mala la tia, peor que Elisa y Susana juntas...y no Neil creo tambien tienes razon en eso y pazzzz se me enamoro...pero me pregunto como le haran para conquistarse con el caracter que tienen y la mala fama de Neil...

**Mazy Vampire**...y preparate para la bomba que viene, por que estamos a punto de saber que fue de los padres de Annie...

**Kaludya**..Hola, la verdad es que Sandy poco a poco esta abriendo los ojos y poniendo las piezas juntas del rompecabezas y creeme que no le va a gustar nada, cuando lo tenga todo armado, lo bueno de ella es que esta corrigiendo el camino y pues si esta comenzando a ver la verdadera cara de Cristi, pero no la puedes culpar ella fue influenciada cuando era una niña...y la inmadures te hace jusgar equivocadamente...aqui esta el capitulo con tu adorado Terry, en los proximos capitulos estara rondando para despues darle paso a Annie y despues regresar para cerrar con broche de oro.( o al menos asi esta el bosquejo que tengo, quiza cambie sobre el camino )

**Rebeca**. Neil no se quedara solito, pero se encontrara con la orma de su zapato y con esa hermanita que tiene a ver si no le espanta a la damicela. Y ya para que te cuento si ya leiste que paso cuando Terry llego a Chicago...

**Fan30**, amiga, que gusto encontrarte una semana mas y pues que te digo Neil y Sandy son el tema del momento, bueno fueron...por que despues de este capitulo Candy y Terry retoman los reflectores y es que se ven tan lindos juntos que me hacen suspirar, hasta veo a mi esposo con cara de Terry , jajjaja estoy grave. El enfrentamiento de Candy con su verdugo yo cero que si se tiene que dar y sabes que? Annie tambien merece enfrentar a ese mounstro de mujer...me sigo rompeindo la cabeza para solucionar eso... y es que todo lo que ha hecho esa mujer merece un buen castigo, pero no encuentro la salida...ya se me ocurrira algo...y espero que pronto por que tengo el tiempo encima y no se que hacer ni con Cristi ni con Susana...

Una vez mas les agradezco el "Stop" que hicieron para confortar mi atariada cabecita...se les ha de regresar con alegrias, de mi parte reciban un abrazo y un beso.

A mis amigas que me siguen acompañando silenciosamente GRACIAS, son un incentivo para no claudicar y entregarme al proyecto con dedicacion.

Les mando un saludo cariñoso, que tengan una magnifica semana hechenle ganas y sobre todo cuidense mucho...hasta pronto...Liz.


	18. Capitulo 17 Conquistandonos

**Capitulo 17**

**Conquistandonos**.

La energia que desprendia esa mañana irradiaba luz y felicidad, Sandy veia a su hermana corer por el departamento para alistarse y salir presurosa al hospital, con una sonrisa que no se lo borraba con nada, parecia como si se la hubieran tatuado, Sandy tomaba una tasa de chocolate caliente, mientras observaba a Candy atentamente.

Sonrio al ver que se habia colocado las botas equivocadamente y que habia jalado un trapo de la cocina en vez de su bufanda, no habia imaginado la magnitude del amor que existia entre su hermana y el actor hasta la noche anterior que los vio salir del despacho con las manos entrelazadas y la mirada perdida el uno en el otro, se veian tambien juntos, que no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa al haberles dado el empujoncito que necesitaban en lugar de obstruir sus caminos.

-de verdad crees poder usar las botas en los pies equivicados todo el dia sin caerte?

-como? – Candy miro sus pies y no pudo soltar una carcajada al ver lo graciosos que se veian - no me habia dado cuenta?

-ya lo veo y creo que tampoco te quieres llevar ese trapo de cocina e lugar de tu bufanda….atraeras a los perros con el olor.

-jajajajajaj, estoy un poco distrida esta mañana – la sonrisa de Sandy reconforto a su hermana, que se habia sonrojado ante sus distracciones.

-espero que sobrevivas el dia…quiza deberia llevarte al hospital y de ahi podria irme al restaurante – Sandy habia conseguido trabajo de mesera en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

-no es necesario, pondre mas atencion.

-yo creo que si debo llevarte, voy por mi abrigo - Sandy fue hasta su recamara por su abrigo, mientras Candy componia su calzado, en la puera se escucho un suave toquido – yo voy – grito Sandy apresurada a abrir la puerta.

-vaya vaya, el causante de la conmocion cerebral de mi hermana- en la puerta con un enorme ramo de rosas, Terry sonreia igual de feliz que Candy.

-buenos dias a ti tambien – sin necesidad de invitacion,Terry entro al departamento para ir hasta Candy y besar sus labios brevemente – Buenos dias pecosa.

-Terry!…no hagas eso

-que cosa?

-eso,…..- el sonrojo de Candy hizo reir a Terry y Sandy ..-no se burlen de mi

-no seas tan timida pecosa, fue solo un saludo- la mirada de Candy atraveso a Terry, que le guiño un ojo bajando la defensiva – traje flores para las chicas mas hermosas de la ciudad.

-las pondre en agua, sera mejor que ustedes se vayan que ya es tarde para ti Candy,

-es cierto ya estoy 15 minutos retrasada – se puso de pie y tomos su abrigo para corer hasta la puerta

-espera pecosa se te olvida algo.

-que cosa?

-yo – Terry la miro dulcemente, para caminar hasta ella y tomarla de la mano – ahora si vamos

-que tengas buen dia Candy, cuidate mucho….

-tu tambien te veo en la noche, hoy tengo colegio.

Sandy y Terry se depidieron con un movimiento de cabeza, habian hablado largamente en Nueva York, Terry la habia encarado diciendole que no podria jamas tener mas ojos que para Candy, le reitero su estima y le brindo su amistad, pero eso era todo lo que podia hacer por ella, finalmente Sandy lo habia entendido y dejo de buscarlo tomando la decision de viajar a Chicago unos dias despues , ahora que lo veia junto a su hermana entendia que nada ni nadie podria intervenir en ese amor.

Puso las flores en agua y las coloco sobre la mesa del comedor, aun tenia una hora para salir al trabajo, los toquidos en la puerta la sobresaltaron, imagino que seria Candy que regresaba por que algo se le habia olvidado, sonrio y abrio la puerta.

-que se te olvido esta vez? – la sorpresa en el rostro de Sandy fue evidente para la visita que se arrojo a sus brazos feliz.

-pero que cambiada estas, apenas te reconozco.

-solo me corte el cabello, no queria seguir siendo la sombra de Candy

-nunca los haz sido, pero con este cambio te vez Hermosa, tendras muchos jovenes a tu alrededor admirandote.

–que bueno es tenerte aqui , pero no te esperaba tan pronto.

-tu carta fue bastante alarmante, asi que pedi un permiso especial y aqui estoy.

-y Matt y Megan?

-se quedaron en casa, no quice que vinieran, ademas que estan en el colegio ….creo que no era muy conveniente que vinieran en esta ocacion.

-tienes razon, fue lo mejor, no tienes idea de todo lo que descubri, - el rostro de Sandy se volvio sombrio nuevamente ante el recuerdo – pero accommodate, pondre tus cosas en mi recamara, yo tengo que salir a trabajar, pero aun no entro a la academia asi que estare aqui por la tarde, Candy viene hasta la noche, Terry esta en Chicago y al fin se reconcilio con Candy.

-es eso verdad?

-totalmente verdad, se ven muy felices, estan bobos y con una sonrisa que nada se las quita, unos minutos mas y los encuentras.

-me hace tan feliz, que al fin Candy se haya decidido a escucharlo, esa historia de amor no se podia terminar ahi.

-como siempre tenias toda la razon, Terry jamas tendra mas ojos que para la aparecida, son tal para cual, que ridiculo hice.- Maggy solo la miro con displicencia al escuchar como llamaba a su hermana, pero no dijo nada.

-ridiculo hubieras hecho si no te hubieras detenido, pero al fin decidiste escuchar a tu madre.

-algo que debi haber hecho siempre, perdoname Maggy por haberme puesto en tu camino tantas veces y por ser una hija desobediente y hasta estupida.

-a que viene todo eso.

-a que es la verdad, hablaremos cuando regrese del trabajo tu descansa y come algo, el refrigerador esta lleno y no te preocupes por nada, yo traere la comida del restaureante.

Ante el asombro de Maggy, la rubia beso su frente y salio del departamento, Sandy habia cambiado tanto en esos meses, ya no se le veia como una chica resentida por la vida, y a pesar de seguir siendo voluntariosa y hasta despectiva podia ver a su niña de buen Corazon, se alegro de ver que Candy habia traido un cambio positive en su gemela, lo que Maggy no tenia idea era que ese cambio, aunque tenia que ver con Candy no era por la influencia que hubiera ejercido sobre su hermana, pero por lo que le habia puesto ante los ojos, Sandy habia descubierto una verdad que la tumbo en el piso y la hizo enfrentarse con sus errors y su mal juicio, habia descubiero lo afortunada que era al contar con una familia que sin importar el daño que hubiera hecho en el pasado, siempre habian estado dispuestos a darle una oportunidad y brindarle todo el cariño que tenian para ella.

Maggy paso la mañana en el departamento descamsando y limpiando un poco, el lugar estaba ordenado, pero aun asi lo limpio nuevamente, por su cabeza paso el rostro lastimoso que habia mostrado Sandy esa mañana cuando le habia pedido perdon, algo de verdad muy grave debio haber pasado, miro por la ventana una vez mas y vio a Sandy llegar por la calle y detenerse justo en la puerta del edificio, un lujoso auto se detenia a su lado y un elegante joven se bajaba del auto para llegar hasta Sandy que sorprendida lo miraba, que tendria que hacer un joven tan elegante con su hija nole gustaba nada que Sandy siguiera con sus sueños de grandeza y se relacionara con esa gente, hablaria seriamente con ella en cuanto subiera, bajo la Mirada otra vrz y el hombre sacaba una hermosas flores del auto para entregarselas a Sandy, con un gesto de enojo se alejo de la ventana y se sento en el sofa para esperar a su hija.

En la puerta del edificio, Sandy totalmente sorprendida miraba extrañada a Neil, que la habia interceptado en la entrada de la puerta.

-me asustaste – fue el cordial saludo de Sandy.

-lo lamento, no fue mi intencion,- el nerviosismo de Neil salio a relucir de inmediato, solo que Sandy no lo noto por que se sentia de la misma forma. Se miraron sin parpadear por un largo rato, hasta que volvieron de su hipnotismo y Sandy se apresuro a añadir.

-Candy no esta, llegara muy tarde ya.

-en realidad no la buscaba a ella … no particularmente a ella quice decir…..esperaba encontrarte ….. a cualquiera de las dos…..vengo a disculparme por el insidente con mi hermana la tarde de ayer y yo…..

-ya te disculpaste lo suficiente ayer, no era necesario que vinieras hasta aqui para disculparte una vez mas.

-queria hecerlo….. – la seriedad de su rostro casi mostraba que estaba enojado, pero en realidad los nervios lo estaban matando, no era un chico timido, pero algo extraño le sucedia frente a esas chicas.

-entonces te lo agradezco y … le dare tu mensaje a Candy.- Sandy se disponia a dar un paso para entrar al edificio, pero Neil la detuvo.

-espera un momento – con movimientos torpes, alargo su mano hasta el asiento trasero de su auto y saco un hermoso ramo de rosas. – traje esto para ti.

-para mi? – la profunda mirada de Sandy turbo a Neil, pero cuando sintio el rose de su mano al tomar las rosas lo termino de paralizar, la piel de la mano se le erizo corriendo rapidamente por todo su cuerpo. – estan hermosas, rosas rosas son mis favoritas.

-me alegra que te hayan gustado y que borren el mal momento que Elisa te hizo pasar.

-gracias y ….fue un placer volver a verte. - emocionada y aun nerviosa dio la vuelta para entrar al edificio, cuando volvio a escuchar la ronca voz de Neil.

-Sandy…..? - la piel de la rubia se electrizo al escuchar su nombre en voz de Neil le parecio lo mas exitante que jamas le hubiera sucedido, perturbada trago saliva y se giro lentamente, logrando que el castaño cayera en un abismo al verla girarse en camara lenta distinguiendo cada detalle de su esculpido cuerpo se quedo extasiado, a diferencia de Candy su hermana usaba la ropa menos suelta, dejando adivinar lo que habia debajo.

-si? – Sandy lo miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de luminosidad, donde Neil se perdio por un momento

-pensaba que…tal vez - se sentia como un idiota sin poder decir lo que queria, no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo y tampoco era bueno en los linderos de la seduccion. - …yo ….

-…..- en otras circunstancias Sandy hubiera dado la vuelta y seguido su camino, pero algo la atraia a ese chico, el magnetismo que ejercia sobre ella era indecriptible.- ….

-yo quiciera que vinieras a cenar conmigo un dia. – tenia la frente perlada de sudor e involuntariamente empuño las manos esperando el rechazo.

-no se cuando podria….

-no tienes que inventar escusas, puedes decir no – Neil habia interrumpido abruptamente a Sandy antes que terminara, no se dejaria humillar por esa chica.

-pero si quiero, lo que no se es cuando podria ser possible.

-haz dicho que si?

-…..- Sandy movio la cabeza dandole una respuesta positive, logrando que Neil se relajara un poco y respirara mas pausadamente.

-entonces vendre por ti.

-el problema es que no se cuando seria possible, mi mama esta de visita y tenemos algunos asuntos importantes que resolver, pero caundo ella se vaya estare libre.

-como sabre cuando sera?

-no te preocupes te lo hare saber.

-entonces estare esperando por ti, ahora me voy… - hubiera querido ser menos formal, mas amigable, pero no sabia como conportarse frente a una chica que le despertaba tantas sensaciones.

-adios Neil, gracias por todo.

Al igual que Sandy, el castaño sintio una escalofrio recorre su espina dorsal al escuchar su nombre provenir de sus labios, sonrio naturalmente sin proponerselo, recibiendo una sonrisa espontanea de Sandy. Que una vez mas seguia su camino, mientras Neil la veia desaparecer por la puerta del edifiicio.

Sandy subio las escaleras ensoñada aun podia ver el reflejo de esos hermosos ojos marron, sonrio ampliamente sintiendo un calor invadir su cuerpo, sin poderlo evitar solto un grito ahogado lleno de emosion, definitivamente habia algo en ese castaño que la derretia y la dominaba, y el hecho que nunca habia mencionado a su hermana le daba la certeza que era a ella a quien buscaban no a Candy, llego hasta la puerta del departamento y se detuvo por un Segundo, borro su sonrisa boba y aliso su vestido para aparentar toda la normalidad que le fuera posible.

-ya llegue Maggy. – llevo las rosas hasta su habitacion y salio a encontrarse con su madre.

-con quien estabas hablando?

-apenas llegaste hoy por la mañana y ya me estas vigilando?

-no te hagas la graciosa y dime quiene es ese hombre?, no te das cuenta que estas viviendo en el departamento de tu hermana y tienes que comportarte.

-hay Maggy, deberias aprender a confiar un poco mas en mi, ese chico se llama Neil Leagan y es un Andley, ayer que Candy y yo fuimos de visita a su mansion, tuvimos un mal entendido con su hermana, y antes que me culpes de nada,te aclaro que es una antigua rensilla que traen esa chica y Candy, yo solo me defendi y defendi a Candy, asi que el vino buscando a Candy para disculpare por su hermana , no lo deje subir por que Candy no esta aqui, pero acepte sus disculpas y le despedi.

-es eso verdad?

-puedes preguntarle a Candy, sino me crees

-lo siento Sandy, es solo que tu siempre estas metida en problemas…

-no siempre, a veces hago cosas buenas, auqnue no lo creas.

-perdoname, ven sientate conmigo y cuentame que haz encontrado.

Sandy fue hasta su madre y se sento junto a ella, la seriedad en el rostro de Sandy, afligio a Maggy., la chica extendio su mano y tomo la de su madre, titubeo un poco ,pero prosiguio.

-antes que te diga nada, quiero …quiero pedirte que me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir todos estos años.

-perdonarte? Que tengo que perdonarte?

-lo obstinada y caprichosa y …..estupida que he sido

-Sandy…..no digas eso, tu eres mi hija y te amo como eres, las circunstancias no nos han favorecido y te han hecho dura, pero ….. yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.

-yo fui una idiota creyendo en la tia Cristi, sabia que no era buena y se que lo que paso con papa fue su culpa, pero…quice creer que de verdad ella no tenia nada que ver con la desaparicion de Candy y ahora que veo todo lo malevolo de su plan me siento como una tonta, dudando de mi madre y poniendome del lado de una bruja.

-que fue lo que paso?

-te dire, en cuanto escuche que me perdonas, necesito que me lo digas…

-Sandy ! – la voz melosa de Meggy desarmo a la chica llenando sus ojos de lagrimas.

-por favor mama dime que me perdonas.

-claro que si, te perdono por lo que necesites ser perdonada, se quien eres y jamas vendria nada malo de ti, eres una hija muy buena, me haz ayudado por tantos años con tus hermanos y siempre los haz protegido, y ahora mirate protegiendo a la "desaparecida"- quizo bromear Maggy, para quitar un poco de dramatismo al momento, limpio una lagrima que corria por la mejilla de Sandy y la abrazo con cariño, veia que su niña estaba madurando y se convertia en una mujer con principios solidos, le habia ganado la batalla y la guerra a Cristi, lo sabia.

-gracias mama,

-y ahora dime, que fue lo que paso.

-cuando recien llegue, Candy y yo decidimos recorrer el camino que nos habia separado y me llevo al lugar donde fue abandonada, es un horfanatario muy modesto un lugar pequeño y carente de todo, enmedio del campo y…hay algo que descubri…

-que es? – el ansia por saber de Maggy rayaba en la desesperacion.

-recuerdas a la amiga de Candy? …Annie.

-si…..?

-ella fue abandonada el mismo dia que Candy en el mismo lugar, las encontraron juntas.

-estas segura?

-la misma Candy me lo confeso, me dijo que las habian abandonado el mismo dia y que la gente del horfanato las encontro un dia de nieve.

-sabia que esa chica me recordaba a alguien, tiene la misma mirada de Carole y la sonrisa de Pete…..le digiste algo a Candy?

-claro que no, por eso te escribi enseguida, que vamos a hacer?

-Annie tiene el derecho de saber la verdad, creo que tendremos que compartirle lo que sabemos.

-no le va a gustar …

-lo se Sandy, y creo que tambien llego el momento de contarle a Candy lo que sucedio con Phill.

-por que no la dejas disfrutar un poco de la felicidad de haber recuperado a Terry.

-no tengo mucho tiempo, no me dieron tantas vacaciones.

-no haz pensado en mudarte de regreso a Chicago?

-no se si los chicos quieran regresar, Matt esta comenzando la Universidad y Megan….no se con ella, ha estado muy rara ultimamente, me preocupa.

-no tiene nada, esta bien …..cosas de la edad.

-te ha dicho algo?

-a mi? calro que no, Megan no me confiaria nada, pero a Candy si y lo que la reboltosa no sabe es que Candy no tiene secretos para mi.

-entonces si sabes que le pasa,

-podria decirse que si.

-y que tiene?

-no pienso decirtelo, Candy no tiene secretos para mi por que es una boquifloja, pero yo si se guardar un secreto, pero crème ya te enteraras.

-tu y tus hermanas me van a matar.

-no te preocupes por nostras, somos chicas fuertes que sabemos lo que queremos y sobre todo, sabemos protegernos entre nosotras, tenemos a la revoltosa controlada.

Maggy sonrio satisecha, sabia que Sandy tenia razon, sus hijos siempre se habian cuidado las espaldas los unos a los otros y aunque no eran cariñosos si tenian una relacion envidiable, eso la tranquilizaba, pero el enterarse que Annie Briter era hija de Carole la alteraba, habian llorado tanto por la desaparicion de sus hijas que creian jamas se repondrian, al menos ella habia recobrado su fortaleza gracias a sus hijos, pero Carole no habia podido volver a ser madre nuevamente y la tristeza que habia cargado desde la desaparicion de su bebe la habia consumido llevandose su juventud entre lagrimas y dolor.

Tenia tantos años desde que no la veia, habia aprendido a vivir lejos de ella en esos años, pero sin duda la necesitaba y la extrañaba, habia sido como su hermana, desde pequeñas siempre habian sido inseparables y habian compartido todas las etapas de sus vidas, ironicamente las dos habian perdido a sus bebes el mismo dia, de la misma forma, no sabia si reir o llorar ante la idea de ver que su hija y la hija de su mejor amiga habian pasado por la misma historia que ellas compartiendo sus vidas hermanandose en el camino.

La hacia feliz el imaginar que tal vez veria a su amiga nuevamente, para que Carole disfrutara de la misma felicidad que ella, al recuperar a su hija, ahora es que recordaba que aun no le habia participado la noticia a su amiga de que habia encontrado a Candy, no queria entristecerla al decirle que ella habia encontrado a su pequeña , mientras Andrea seguia desaparecida, pero ahora por fin le daria la noticia, el pecho le explotaba de emosion.

Ya era tarde cuando unas rizas alegres se dejaron escuchar desde el pasillo que conducia a las escaleras. La puerta se abrio de subito y fue entonces que vio a Candy sonreir feliz, se veia radiante y llena de felicidad, a su lado aparecio Terry igual de sonriente, se veian tan bien juntos.

-hola chicos, miren quien esta aqui.- saludo Sandy emotiva

-Maggy!- El grito de alegria de la pecosa, fue reconocido en tode el edificio, corrio hasta los brazos de su madre para refugiarse en ellos

-por que de todas las cosas que podias aprender de Sandy, el llamarme Maggy tenia que ser una de e llas?

-lo sienro mama,

-Terry que gusto verle – despues de abrazar y besar a su hija,Maggy se dirigio al joven actor

-Buenas noches Maggy que gusto verla nuevamente.

-veo que al fin las cosas funcionaron entre ustedes. – miro picara a la pareja que despues de saludar a Maggy se habian colocado lo mas cerca posible nuevamente - me da gusta que esten juntos

-Terry y yo hablamos y estamos dispuestos a intentar salvar lo que alguna vez tuvimos.

-no pecosa, no lo que alguna vez tuvimos, lo que tenemos.- la miro con los ojos llenos de amor, para ella – y aprovechando que esta aqui, quiciera anunciarle mi intencion de desposar a Candy, espero que este de acuerdo Maggy.

-claro que lo estoy, nada me haria mas feliz que ver el compromiso de mi pequeña con el unico hombre que amara

-y estoy dispuesto a pedir su mano formalmente, en cuanto aclare mi situacion con Susana Marlowe.

-procura arreglar ese asunto lo mas pronto posible, no quiero que el novio de m hija, tenga compromisos pendientes.

-es lo priemro que hare cuando llegue a Nueva York, Suana tendra que comprender por las buenas o las malas que mi corazon le pertenece a Candy y es ahi donde estara.

-le haremos entender – Candy miro al actor compalciente.

-y si necesitas una manita con ella, me llamas, esa chica nunca me gusto.

-tu y yo nos mantendremos como espectadores, esto es asunto de ellos dos y nadie mas. – comento Maggy mirando a Sandy amenazadoramente.

-gracias Sandy, pero creeme que un Granchester sabe defender su territorio y tratandose de Candy, la protegere celosamente, a nadie mas le permitire interponerse entre nosotros.

Un rato despues Terry tuvo que despedirse de su novia, aunque aun secreta, pero es lo que menos les importaba en ese momento, mientras pudieran reafirmar su amor y cimentar su futuro no importaban las circunstancias.

Las tres chicas Perkins durmieron en el apartamento felices de compartir ese momento, Maggy se sentia como el dia que vio nacder a sus gemelas, las tres solas y con la vida entrelazada por simpre, Maggy habia decidio escuchar a Sandy y dejar que Candy viviera su momento con Terry, el partiria en dos dias y entonces podria llevar acabo su mision.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se preparaba para ir al hospital, era Viernes y sabia que no podia faltar , siempre estaban ocupados en fin de semana, era como si toda la gente decidiera enfermarse en los dias cuando todo mundo solo queria divertirse, el dia anterior se habia escabullido con Terry y no habia ido ni a trabajar ni al colegio por la tarde, tenia que recuperar el tiempo perdido y aprovecharia cada minuto de su amor, no le encantaba la idea de tener que dejar solo a Terry esa mañana, pero por la tarde el pasaria por ella al hospital e irian al teatro juntos, la compañia Straford partiria al dia siguiente, pero el y Karen pasarian el fin de semana en Chicago, partirian en el tren del Domingo por la tarde.

-Buen Dia Candy, hasta que te veo despertar temparno sin problemas, de haber sabido que Terry era la respuesta a ese problema, habria traid una foto de el cuando vine de Nueva York.

-muy graciosa Sandy, ya se desperto mama?

-aun no, estaba muy cansada y anoche le costo trabajo consiliar el sueño, hablamos hasta muy tarde.

-ayer ya no quice preguntar, pero vi unas hermosas rosas en tu habitacion, de donde salieron?

-no seas entrometida, y que hacias usmeando en mi habitacion?

-de nada te sirve hacerte la enojada – Candy se puso de pie y fue hasta el oido de su hermana - dime de donde salieron esas flores.

-Candy no seas indiscreta…..

-anda dime, - Candy rodeaba a su hermana, mientras esta trataba de no reir – quien fue?, acaso el señor Thomas?

-Candy no seas tonta y ….dejame - la pecosa rodeo a su hermana por el cuello, mientras permanecia detras de ella y se acercaba mas a su oido – dime quien te mando estas flores… fue…..mmmmm…..

el sonido en la puerta hizo que ambas brincaran y una voz detras de ellas, las hizo casi gritar, Maggy las habia estado observando desde el quicio de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y lagrimas que limpio en su camino a la puerta.

-Buen dia Terry, pase….

-Buenos dias a todas mis chicas Perkins, - fue hasta Candy y beso su mejilla – provocando el sonrojo de esta. – les he traido unos biscochos y a cambio me llevo a la pecosa.

-me parece justo el intercambio, llevate a tu entrometida – Sandy emopujo a Candy que fue a dar los brazos de Terry.

-trato hecho, se las devuelvo despues de la function de esta noche, vamonos pecosa.

-pero esta vez si tengo que ir al hospital, me oiste?…- Candy tomo su abrigo mientras Sandy se acercaba a ella, para tomarla del brazo –

-asi que no fuiste a trabajar ayer?…y donde te metiste todo el dia?…aqui llegaste muy tarde…

-yo….bueno….. Terryyyyy tenias que abrir tu bocota.

-pero yo no dije nada. –la cara de inocencia de Terry, logro arrancarle una carcajada a Sandy, que lo miraba burlona.

-anda vamonos ya, antes de que digas algo mas…adios chicas la veo despues. – Candy empujo a Terry hasta sacarlo del apartamento, antes de cerrar completamente la puerta asomo la cabeza para, mirar a su hermana inquisidoramente.

-y tu aun tienes algo que contarme.

-vete yaaaa – fue el grito de Sandy al ver a su hermana reir desde la puerta, cerrandola tras ella despues de guiñarle un ojo

-veo que su relacion ha mejorado.

-asi es Maggy, descubri que si somos gemelas…

Meggy entendio las palabras de su hija, sintiendose complacida por que al fin las dos chicas se pudieran conocer y descubrir que eran muy parecidas en sus sentimientos, aunque lo demostraran de diferentes formas.

-lo mejor sera que me aliste, tengo que ir a trabajar y despues vendre por ti, para llevarte a pasear y no acepto un no.

-te estare esperando….

Sandy salio del departamento una hora despues con rumbo a su trabajo, llevaba una sonrisa pintada en los labios, como habia cambiado su vida desde que Candy apareciera, se sentia mucho mas feliz, por fin se permitia la oportunidad de disfrutar a su familia y sentirse parte de ellos, un auto se detuvo a su lado y el hombre que lo conducia la invito a subir a su lado, logrando que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

-te puedo llevar al trabajo?

-no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad.

-seria un gusto para mi, he venido con la esperanza de que me permitas acompañarte.

-haz venido hasta aqui, por mi?

-si Sandy, estoy aqui por ti.

Los ojos marron del chico se iluminaron ante la sonrisa de aceptacion de Sandy , que sin decir mas corrio hasta el asiento de al lado junto al chico que le habia robado el aliento con sus ultimas palabras..." si Sandy, estoy aqui por ti."

Continuara...

* * *

Hola chicas….aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, fue un capitulo muy ligero para prepararnos para lo que viene, por ahora solo hay que suspirar con Terry y Candy, que lindo es estar enamorado y andar con una sonrisa boba todo el dia viendo todo a traves de un crystal color rosa…..y que tal Sandy y Neil…..un poco mas lento y tirante, pero ahi van yo creo que son tal para cual, aunque en casa aun no me imagino quien llevara las riendas ; P

Mis niñas preciosas hoy quiero darles un GRACIAS aun mas grande y lleno de cariño, esta semana que paso y lo que va de esta ha sido terrible...lleno de estres y trabajo, no he podido ni comer...y el momento que me robo para entrar al internet y leer sus comentarios son oxigeno para mi, por eso ha sido tan especial para mi.

**Anahis.** Gracias por comprender...tienes razon Sandy y Neil hacen bonita pareja son orgullosos y petulantes...pero francos en sus sentimientos...y a Crsiti despues de los siguientes capitulos creo que no solo la querras mandar a China sino un poco mas lejos, despues de todo los Chinos que culpa tienen...

**Klaudya**. A mi tambien me gusto darle su merecido a Elisa...aunque si te soy sincera no me cae taaaan mal Elisa...me da risa, por que quiere ser mala y todo le sale mal...aunque creo que le espera mas de Sandy si es llega a ser su cuñada...Ho dios! ...estara en problemas.

Creo que todo lo bueno que pase entre Terry y Candy nos llena de suspiros, no podemos evitarlo son la pareja ideal...al menos para las Terrytanas = D

Gracias por comprender...y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Elisa-Granchester**. Habia estado muy trsite por que me tenias en el canasto del olvido =(...pero ahora que te vi de vuelta me dio gusto que aun cuento con tu compañia, mi promesa la estoy comenzando a cumplir...Terry y Candy seran felices. Gracias por comprender y tratare de no fallar.

**Rebeca.** Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo...y si al FIN JUNTOS...si no me apuraba iba a comenzar a recibir huevasos. Y muchas Gracias por esperar...y por tu comprencion.

**Goshy.** Que emocion que te haya gustado el capitulo, me complace escucharlo...y a mi tambien me gusta la pareja "Sandeil" ellos son muy autenticos y tienen caracter dificil los dos pero veremos quien tiene mas fuerza...en cuanto a Annie, te voy a ser bien sincera a mi no me gusta Annie, es uno de los personajes que mas detesto y le tenia la peor de las suertes en este fic...y lo he pensado, las he escuchado y he tratado de ver las cosas desde su punto de vista y aunque saldra bastante raspada, he decidido darle un poco de luz a su destino...

**Fan30.** Hola amiga...Elisa no sabe aun con quien se esta metiend, pero mas le vale tomar sus precauciones con Sandy no le conviene hacerla enojar...despues de todo parece que va a ser su cuñada =P , Gracias amiga por tus palabras y por seguir acompañandome.

**Mazy Vampire**. No desesperes en el siguiente capitulo comienza a contarse la historia de Annie...aunque creo que me vas a odiar por lo que viene...pero prometo que su final no sera de terror...la hare feliz...

**Magda13.** muchisimas gracias por tus palabras y por gustar de mi hsitoria...el romance de Neil y Sandy es la muestra que rectificando en la vida podemos encontrar una segunda oportunidad que nos dara lo que buscabamos en un camino equivocado.

En cuanto a Annie...como lo he mencionado...viene su historia y espero que no me maten...prometo darle un final feliz...

**Jesbel,**Hola hermosa, gracias por el saludo.

**Milimacdiel.** gracias por tus palabras...me alegra saber que te enganchaste y que sigues en el viaje con nosotros...gracias por la paciencia y tratare de no retrasarme mas

Amigas queridas, gracias por su paciencia...creo que no me retrase mucho y espero poder seguir asi hasta el final, a todas las demas que prefieren no dejar un mensaje les agradezco que su continua compañia.

Cuidense mucho y disfruten su semana...yo pasare por aqui la proxima semana...reciban una abrazo y un beso de su amiga, Liz.


	19. Capitulo 18 Una Ventana al Pasado

**Capitulo 17**

**Una Ventana al Pasado**

-prometeme que no cambiaras de opinion una vez que me haya marchado,- los ojos de Terry suplicaban, mientras sus brazos ceñian con fuerza la breve cintura de la rubia.

-nada cambiara, cometi el error de dejarte ir una vez, pero aprendi que no puedo continuar sin ti, nada cambiara te lo prometo ... y tu pensaras en mi?

-siempre he pensado solo en ti, y ahora me siento fuerte e invensible una vez mas, vendre por ti apenas termine la temporada del teatro en Nueva York en un par de meses y entonces me presentare con un anillo de compromiso en la mano y mi promesa de hacerte mi esposa, no habra mas impedimentos.

-se sutil con Susana, prometeme que seras delicado.

-sere delicado si es asi como ella quiere arreglar las cosas y sere duro si no entiende que mi vida no le pertenece, de una u otra forma eso terminara.

-pero no le hagas daño, se pasiente.

-he sido pasiente Candy y no puedo prometerte algo que no se si podre cumplir- Candy desvio la mirada incomoda – mirame pecosa, no podemos poner a nadie entre nosotros, Susana tiene que entender que no la amo y que jamas la amare, no puedo ser suave o jamas la hare entender, pero tu no te preocupes por nada yo arreglare ese contratiempo , tu dedicate a estudiar y a pensar en mi, - Terry miro a Candy tratando de encontrar la misma seguridad que el sentia - confias en mi?

-siempre he confiado en ti, no se por que si ya se que eres un grosero mal criado.

-por eso confias en mi, por que sabes que esperar- Terry acerco su rostro hasta el de Candy para apenas rosar sus labios, se contuvo al pensar que estaban en la estacion del tren, frente a una multitud de gente que iba y venia por los andenes, desvio sus labios hasta su mejilla y le sonrio – y sabes que puedes esperar todo el amor que soy capaz.

-Terry...- Candy acerco sus labios a los de el bebiendo su aliento, llenandose de su escencia, Terry la abrazo fuertemente, no queria separarse de ella una vez mas,aunqur era difernte esta vez, pero el destino ya se habia interpuesto antes y no queria tentar su suerte.

Se separaron tratando de mantener el control, del otro lado del pasillo Karen y Albert se despedian, un beso apasionado marcaba su despedida, no era bien visto las demostraciones publicas, pero no podian evitar poner las manos uno ensima del otro cuando se tenian cerca, Terry y Candy se miraron complacientes, al ver a la pareja tan entregada.

Karen no dejaba de temblar entre los brazos de Albert, las manos de ese rubio eran su perdicion la hacian soñar despierta y perder la sensatez, algo muy similar le pasaba a Albert que con solo el aroma de la castaña sus sentidos se perdian en su hermosura. Ya no podria estar mas tiempo alejado de ella, este reecuentro le habia traido un fuerte deseo de amarrarla a su lado, su alma libre se habia anclado en las curvas de la actriz.

-no quiero irme. –apenas pudo hablar Karen, tras perder el aliento en un beso muy poco decoros aun para la intimidad de un cuarto.

-no necesitas insistir mucho, por que definitivamente no quiero que te vayas.- en el azul mirar de Albert se podia adivinar la exitacion de la que era presa. – quedate esta noche, podrias tomar el tren de mañana.

-si me quedo esta noche nunca me ire.

-entonces quedate.

Las manos de Albert acariciaban la espalda de Karen, provocando en cada movimiento un espasmo en el estomago y una punzada en el bajo vientre de la chica, perdiendo el aliento a cada roce del rubio.

-la gente nos esta mirando.

-mañana saldremos en los diarios, actriz y empresario corrompiendo a la sociedad en via publica"- se mofo Albert, consiguiendo la sonrisa de Karen

-estamos destinados al escandalo.

-somos demasiado ironicos, para que algo asi nos importe.

-tienes razon – los labios de Karen se unieron a los del rubio una vez mas, - no se como hare para soportar estar lejos de ti nuevamente.

-no sera por mucho tiempo, cuando terminan la temporada?

-en un par de meses.

-seran los dos meses mas largos de mi historia, pero despues de eso preparate, para tenerme dia y noche.

-es una propuesta muy tentasora.

-no es una propuesta, es un plan – los ojos brillosos de Albert, aumentaron la exitacion de Karen que se refugio en un abrazo y undio su rostro en el pecho de su novio, esa sensacion de proteccion mezclada con pasion le hacia perder el sentido.

El tren hizo sonar su silvato, anunciando su partida, los pasajeros resagados corrieron hasta la puerta del tren para subir, Karen y Terry besaron a sus almas gemelas que dejaban en el anden mientras ellos subian al carro y comenzaban a alejarse lentamente, la figura de Albert y Candy se fue distanciando poco a poco hasta que es perdieron en la distancia, un tanto melancolicos los dos actores tomaron sus asientos, se marchaban de regreso a Nueva York dejando atras a sus parejas, pero sus corazones iban inchados del amor que se sabian correspondidos, pasarian dos meses antes de que pudieran volver a sentirse caminar entre nubes, pero la promesa de un reencuentro los mantendria de pie.

En la estacion de Chicago Albert tomo la mano de Candy y la encamino hasta el auto, se sentian bacios y solitarios, aunque esperanzados por el futuro que veian venir al lado de sus actores de Broadway.

-me alegra ver que al fin se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes, ya era hora.

-perdimos mucho tiempo, cierto?

-son una par de cabezas huecas.

-lo somos, pero de ahora en adelante todo va a estar bien.

-vendras conmigo a la mansion Andley,podriamos cenar juntos y despues te llevo de regreso a casa, te prometo que nadie te molestara.

-gracias Albert, pero Maggy y Sandy me esperan, pero si quieres puedes cenar con nosotras.

-Maggy esta aqui?

-llego hace un par de dias, pero como ibas tu a saberlo si haz estado desaparecido desde que Karen llego, donde se metieron?

-esas preguntas no se hacen? – la sonrisa picara de Albert dijo mas que sus palabras.

-...- Candy lo miro sin comprender del todo, queria pensar que habia entendido, pero...no quizo aondar en el asunto.

-entonces te llevare directo a casa, tal vez podriamos cenar juntos la proxima semana.

-me encantaria.

-es una cita entonces, pasare por ti a tu departamento.

Los dos rubios platicaron alegremente durante todo el transcurso al departamento de la rubia, al llegar Candy bajo del auto y se despidio de Albert, estaba tan contenta que se sentia ligera, como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia.

Entro al departamento y encontro a Sandy y Maggy sentadas en el sofa, las saludo y despues de hablar un rato de la despedida de Terry, las noto inquietas y hasta nerviosas.

-que sucede las veo extrañas?

-Candy, tenemos que hablar de algo un poco delicado, no habia querido decir nada, hasta que Terry se fuera,...-la voz de Maggy temblo al pronunciar las palabras

-que sucede. me asustas.

-recuerdas el dia que fuimos a la casa Pony?- le recordo Sandy con la misma seriedad en el rostro

-sii?- la mirada de Candy iba de Sandy a Maggy sin entender que sucedia.

-ese dia descubri algo...muy importante.

-veras hija...hay una historia que tienes que saber...yo tengo una amiga que siempre estuvo a mi lado, eramos como hermanas nos conocemos desde que eramos muy pequeñas, nuestras madres tambien fueron amigas y nos criaron juntas, su nombre es Carole y ...ella se caso con un amigo de tu padre, y ellos tuvieron una hija que es de la misma edad de ustedes, el dia que tu desapareciste , tambien desaparecio Andrea la hija de Carole...- los ojos de Maggy se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar el suceso.

-y... donde esta esa niña...? – Candy no lograba entender del todo.

-Annie ... tu amiga Annie, es la hija de Carole...

-pero como lo saben?

-de la misma forma que lo supimos contigo, las fechas y los sucesos coinciden, el parecido fisico es increible, cuando la conoci su rostro se me hizo familiar, quice reconocer a alguien mas en ella, pero la felicidad de tenerte en casa, me hizo desistir de la idea, ademas para mi ella era una chica rica que no podia tenere nada que ver con la hija de gente humilde como nosotros.

-pero eso no es posible, la hermana Maria encontro en la canasta de Annie una carta de su mama diciendo que no podia seguir ocupandose de ella y que su nombre era Annie, no Andrea.

-ese fue solo una rampa para desviar el origen de Annie y que nadie la pudiera relacionar con los Morgan, no querian que Annie fuera encontrada a pesar de todo... a ti te dejaron con todas las pistas posibles para ser reconocida, pero a Annie le quicieron borrar la pista.

-pero dejarlas junstas no fue borrar las pistas, aun podemos ver claramente lo que paso.- añadio Sandy

-quiza no tubo tiempo de buscar otro lugar y decidio dejar a las dos niñas juntas, eso es algo que jamas no dira.

-estan seguras que Annie es la hija de Carole?

-estoy segura, las dos desaparecieron el mismo dia y fueron encontradas en el mismo lugar...su parecido con su madre...dime Candy hay algo mas que tengan del dia que las encontraron?

-...tengo la muñeca y la ropa con la que me encontraron y Annie no se si conserve la carta...pero si se que guarda celosamente la ropa con la que la encontraron, siempre me dijo que es lo unico que la ligaba a su madre y que aunque su madre haya renunciado a ella, ella jamas renunciara al unico vinculo las une, por eso decidimos guardar esa ropa.

-crees que aun la tenga?

-yo creo que si.

-quiero verla, quiza haya algo que reconozca, Carole y yo conociamos todo de nuestras vidas y ...tal vez haya alguna pista todavia que nos confirme lo que tenemos frente a nosotros.

-iremos a verla mañana, ire al hospital a pedir una licencia de unos dias y despues buscaremos a Annie, se va a poner tan contenta...aunque aun no se ...donde esta la mama de Carole? Si son tan amigas, por que no la conozco? Y su padre? – Maggy bajo la mirada y una lagrima cruzo su mejilla, la limpio habilmente y miro a su hija a los ojos.

-Candy... vamos a ver a Annie primero y entonces te contare algo que aun no te he dicho.

-pero dime...Carole? esta ...

-mañana iremos a buscar a Andrea y hablaremos entonces, esta historia la involucra tanto como a cualquiera de nosotras y merece saberla

esa noche Candy no durmio, el pensar que Annie pertenecia a su vida mas de lo que imaginaba la llenaba de dos sentimientos contradictorios, por una parte la union que tenian venia de generaciones atras, se hermanaban por tradicion, eso le gustaba se sentia mas cerca de ella e inseparable no importaban los malentendidos ni la maldad que las arrastrara, estaban marcadas para estar juntas, pero por otra parte, la reaccion de su madre al preguntarle por Carole le preocupaba, algo no estaba bien en esa hsitoria y eso la intranquilizaba, no queria ver llorar a Annie y sobre todo que encontrara una verdad en la que la soledad siguiera reinando su vida, estaria ahi para ella, pero lo que queria para su amiga era una familia como la que ella habia encontrado, con hermanos y problemas y respaldo y todo lo que una familia encerraba.

Se giro en su cama y abrazo su almohada, como quieciera que Terry estuviera con ella, para apoyarla y enfrentar lo que su madre le confesaria al dia siguiente, seguramente iria en el tren, suspiro imaginando sus ojos y el contorno de sus labios, esos labios que la habian acariciado y le habian regalado el sabor de su ingles malcriado, su cuerpo se lleno de una electricidad deliciosa al revivir sus besos sus manos recorriendo su espalda, cerro los ojos sonriendo y evocando el enamorado rostro de su Terry.

Una vez mas vino a su mente Annie y su dolido corazon, seria una noche larga hasta que pudiera ponerse en pie y salir a buscar la verdad de su vida.

Las horas pasaron lentas y tortuosas, la claridad aparecio por la ventana y el dia con ella, sin bacilar se levanto y despues de arreglasrse salio con rumbo al hospital , tenia que hablar con el director para pedirle un permiso especial, el colegio lo tenia muy descuidado, pero como habia adelantado tantas clases y siempre le habia dedicado tamto tiempo, sabia que no seria tanto el retraso.

Maggy y Sandy se despertaron, encontrandose con la cama bacia de Candy, fueron hasta la cocina y prepararon el desayuno, suponian que Candy estaria de regreso en cualquier momento y no estaban equivocada, por que despues de un rato aparecio con la noticia que habia conseguido una licencia de una semana para resolver sus asuntos personales, en ocaciones como esa agradecia ser la hija adoptiva de los Andley, podia usar los beneficios que eso le traia.

-el director solo me miro y me dijo " señorita Andley, no podria negarle ninguna peticion a un miembro de la Familia es tan benevolente en sus donaciones "

-vez como ser una Andley no es tan malo? - dijo Sandy sarcastica

-yo no soy una Anldey, soy una Perkisn

-no por mucho tiempo. – dijo Sandy picaremente

-que quieres decir con eso?

-seras una Granchester muy pronto

-eso es cierto hija, duro muy poco el gusto de tenerete como Perkins – añadio Maggy risueña

-no digan esas cosas – las mejillas de Candy se sonrosaban, al escuchar las ocurrencias de su madre y hermana.

Despues de desayunar ligeramente, salieron con rumbo al retaurante donde trabajaba Sandy, despues de discutir la razon que darian para justificar su ausencia, Maggy entro al retaurante y hablo con el gerente, le pidio que disculpara a su hija que habia tenido un contratiempo, pero que se presentaria al dia siguiente.

-lo dejare pasar por alto, pero adviertale a su hija que mañana tendra que estar aqui, sin importar nada mas.

-asi sera, le agradezco su comprension – Maggy salio de ahi temblorosa, ese hombre era duro y mal encarado, y ella que no sabia mentir.

-es la ultima vez que me haces mentir Sandra Perkins.

-es por una buena causa, anda vamos ya a buscar a Andrea. – dijo Sandy, abrazando a su madre por los hombros.

Tomaron un carruaje que las llevo hasta la mansion Britter, era un lugar hermoso, pero mucho mas modesto que la mansion Andley, el amplio jardin estaba bien cuidado, pero no asemejaba ni un poco la majestuosidad de los jardines de los Andley.

Un mozo llego hasta la verja de la entreda, para recibir a las damas que recien llegaban.

-quisieramos ver a Annie, digale por favor que la busca Candy

-la señorita las esta esperando?

-no, ella no sabe que estamos aqui, pero es muy improtante que la veamos.

-esta bien hare lo posible, por que las reciba, pero ni la señorita ni la señora Britter reciben a nadie que no tenga cita.

Una vez que paso un rato, el mozo regreso y las hizo pasar hasta la sala de te, donde esperaron un poco mas, hasta que Annie aparaecio, se le veia mas delgada y la sonrisa que les dio, estuvo muy lejos de ser natural y amigable, era la que utilizaba en todas esas reuniones sociales.

-Buenos dias.

-Annie, buenos dias, como estas?

-muy bien gracias, como es que puedo servirles? – la frialdad de la morena, hizo que Candy perdiera la sonrisa y el deseo de levantarse y abrazarla.

-Annie he venido con mi madre y mi hermana hemos venido a verte, por que hay una asunto muy delicado que tenemos que compartirte.

-...- Annie se tenso al pensar que se tratava de Archie y Megan, de lo que ella no queria saber nada, aun se sentia traicionada.

-Annie...- comenzo a decir Maggy con la voz temblorosa - como Candy te ha contado, ella fue abandonada en la puerta del hogar de Pony, despues de haber sido plagiada de mi lado y hay algo mas que tienes que saber...

-no veo por que tienen que contarme a mi, todo eso...quiero decir...me interesa todo lo relacionado con Candy, pero que hayan venido las tres hasta aqui para contarme...

-dejame terminar y entenderas el por que estamos aqui- Maggy le sonrio maternalmente, ahora que la veia detenidamente, se preguntaba como no habia podido darse cuenta antes, todo estaba tan claro, sus grandes ojos azules, eran identicos a los de Carole, su nariz respingada y co toque de distincion siempre habia sido el orgullo de su amiga y la sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa era la de Peter, aun cuando la habia forzado, podia ver las facciones de Pet, era tan hermosa y timida como su amiga,

-lo siento no quice interrumpir es solo que... disculpen no les ofreci nada de tomar...

las tres mujeres agradecieron a Annie y declinaron la invitacion, el hambiente estaba cargado de nerviosismo, tenia tanto tiempo que no se veian que el aire se enrarecio un poco, sinembargo le pidio a Maggy que continuara.

-cuando Sali de mi casa, para ir en busca de Phill, deje atras a mis padres y a mi mejor amiga, Carole, ella y yo crecimos juntas, desde que eramos unos bebes, nuestras madres fueron amigas hasta que la madre de Carole murio, y ella quedo sola al cuidado de su padre un pastor duro y lleno de prejuicios, sus hermanos trabajaban en la granja durante todo el dia, mientras ella solo estaba en casa, la unica persona que veia era a mi, asi que el dia que escape de casa ella quedo sola, su padre no le permitio tener ningun contacto conmigo, por supuesto yo era una muy mala influencia, asi que desesperada Carole huyo de su casa para ir en mi busa, Phill y yo la acogimos en casa, era una hermana para mi...Carole conocio a Peter Morgan amigo y socio de Phill y prometido de Cristi prima de Phill, como era logico de pensar Peter cayo inevitablemente enamorado de Carole rompiendo su compromiso con Cristi, lo que enloquecio de ira a esa mujer, no pudo soportar el perder al amor de su vida y menos por una chica mas joven y hermosa, su corazon se enegrecio despues de ese suceso y lo unico que veia era el momento de vengarse de Carole y de mi por haberla apoyado en su matrimonio con Peter, caundo yo quede embarzada de mis gemelas, Carole tambien quedo embarazda, asi las dos tuvimos a nuestras bebes en el otoño, el primer mes de Candy, Sandy y Andrea fueron los mas felices de nuestras vidas, eramos felices batallavamos con el veneno de Cristi, pero nada ensombrecia nuestra plenitud de ser madres y amar a nuestros esposos, sin embargo llego el dia en que Candy desaparecio de casa y ...Andrea fue arrebatada del lado de Carole en la tienda del pueblo...- para entonces la atencion que prestaba Annie, era ininterrumpida...miraba a Maggy sin parpadear y ya casi adivinaba lo que seguia, lentamente se comenzaban a acumular las lagrimas en sus ojos. - las dos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, los Morgan y nosotros buscamos a las bebes, pero no las pudimos encontrar, Carole enloquecio del dolor de perder a Andrea, se sentia culpable si tan solo no se hubiera desmayado...habia desatendido a su bebe por un minuto en el que la debilidad la hizo suya, para cuando desperto Andrea ya no estaba, lloro y sufrio por los meses siguientes, los años siguientes no consebia imaginar a su pequeña en otro lado donde no estubiera ella para protegerla, Peter dejo de ser un hombre brabucon y alegre, se dedico a trabajar y cuidar a su esposa, no pudieron tener mas familia, Carole era una chica fragil y debil y despues de la anemia que la ataco no pudo recuperarse...-Maggy hizo una pausa para limpiar sus lagrimas y aclarar su voz - ...ahora sabemos que las bebes fueron abandonadas en el hogar de Pony y que crecieron juntas igual que Carole y yo.

Las lagrimas de Annie no cesaban, sentia el cuerpo entumecido, no daba credito a lo que oia esa historia era demaciado impactante para ella, jamas imagino que la historia de su vida vendria hasta la puerta de su casa, hubiera querido haber podido decir algo, pero las palabras no le salieron solo podia llorar sin poder articular palabra.

-Annie, aun tienes la ropa que usabas cuando nos encontro la señorita Pony?

-...- Annie solo asintio con la cabeza, sin poder decir nada .

-las podriamos ver? – pregunto Candy dulcemente.

Annie trato de asentir, pero no pudo una crisis de llanto la hizo convulcionarse en su asiento, las lagrimas la ahogaban mientras su pecho estallaba de dolor, emosion y muchos otros sentimientos que no podia decifrar, Maggy se puso de pie y se arrodillo frente a la chica, para abrasarla maternalmente, Annie se sintio desquebrajar ante el detalle de Maggy, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, refugiandose en los brazos de esa dulce mujer, que acariciaba su cabello y le hablaba cariñosamente.

-Annie solo quiero ver la ropa, para poder tener una prueba de que eres Andrea la hija de mi amiga, pero tengo la certeza de que asi es, eres igual a tu madre, tus hermosos ojos azules son iguales a los de ella y tu cabello...Carole siempre lo uso igual que tu ...eres igual a ella cuando tenia tu edad...Annie ...tanto tiempo deseando este momento...- la vos de Maggy se habia perdido entre las lagrimas y el solloso.

Sandy y Candy se miraron conmovidas, ellas mejor que nadie comprendian lo que significaba el reencuentro familia, Candy recordo el momento en el que Terry le hablo de su madre, las piernas habian perdido la fuerza y su cerebro se habia congelado sin poder pensar y las lagrimas era lo unico que perecia fluir.

Una vez que Annie logro calmarse, limpio su rostro y con algo de dificultad se puso de pie, se disculpo y subio a su habitacion para buscar la unica cosa que la habia unido a su pasado por todos esos años, la servidumbre aparecio con tres tasas de te para las invitadas de la señorita Britter.

La morena aparecio un momento despues con un pequeño trozo de tela en sus manos, que extendio a Maggy. No fue facil para la mujer volver a tocar ese mameluco que con tanto amor habia tejido alguna vez.

-lo reconoces? – pregunto Candy ansiosa.

-Megan usaba uno igual cuando era bebe, solo que el de ella era adornado con caramelos en lugar de flores.- Añadio Sandy sorpendida al reconocer la prenda

-fue tuyo y despues de Megan, yo hizo los dos, no sabia que esperaba gemelas, asi que solo hice dos uno para mi bebe y otro para el bebe de Carole, no sbia que Andrea habia desaparecido usando esto. – las lagrimas de Maggy caian gruesas por sus mejillas, tomo el troz de tela y lo abrazo,como si con eso pudiera abrar su pasado y sus recuerdos – no hay duda tu eres Andrea la bebe de Carole.

Candy corrio hasta Annie para abrazarla y hechar a llorar con ella, su amistad cobraba mas fuerza con las revelaciones que habian tenido ese dia, ya no solo las hermanaba la desgracia de ser despojadas del seno de su familia, sino que descubrian que sus familias siempre habian estado cerca alimentando una amistad que las entrelazaba desde generaciones atras.

Cuando lograron recobrar la cordura, Annie miro fijamente a los ojos a Maggy con urgencia de saber.

-donde estan mis padres, donde esta mi familia?

-Annie...- Maggy habia temido a la pregunta desde el principio, pero estaba decidida a enfrentar el pasado a encararse con su verdugo, habia recuperado lo que mas queria en sus vidas, a su hija y la de su querida Carole, ya no temia a nada, seria duro para Annie y Candy, pero tenian que saber lo que habia sucedido con sus padres y con Carole.

-no importa lo que sea, quiero saber.- la seguridad en la voz de Annie, hizo que Maggy tuviera un escalofrio.

-esta bien les contare...Candy, desde que nos encontramos he evitado hablar de tu padre, pero creo que llego el momento de que sepas en donde esta Phill.

Candy se tenso al escuchar la seriedad en la voz de su madre, miro a Sandy que tambien se le veia descompuesta, logro ver un ligero temblor en su cuerpo y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, Maggy no se veia diferente, era evidente que el momento era muy incomodo y doloroso para ella, trago saliva y aunque la palides de su rostro les indicaba a Annie y Candy que lo que venia no era nada grato, se sentaron frente a ella, para terminar de escuchar la historia que las habia envuelto desde su naciemiento, habian esperado 20 años sufriendo con la incertidumbre de un abandono por falta de amor, habian llorado su soledad, ahora querian saber, tratar de entender la saña del destino convirtinedolas en huerfanas, en pequeñas que habian enfrentado el reachazo y la inseguridad de no haber sido deseadas y queridas por el ser mas mportante que tenian, sus madres...

Continuara...

* * *

Hola mis amigas queridas, gracias por acudir a la cita una semana mas, espero que este capitulo les haya complacido...el proximo capitulo sera un poco fuerte y revelador...de alguna forma entenderemos mejor el resentimiento y caracter hostil de Sandy o al menos lo que conocimos de Sandy al principio...estoy apurandome lo mas que puedo por que casi llega el verano a Chicago y no me puedo perder los unicos mesesitos de sol y diversion, por lo que mi tiempo se reduce a cero...quiero terminar la hsitoria antes que mi maridito me diga " ni sueñes que estaras pegada a la compoutadora todo el fin de semana...deja tus historietas para los dias de nieve, por que ahorita nos vamos". Asi que tal vez me vean aparecer hasta dos veces por semana, estoy dandole al teclado a mil por hora... y no crean que se deshacen de mi por que ya tengo otra historia rondando mi mente... y aunque prometi alejarme de las historias de horror creo que mis manos se moveran veloces por otra...pero ya me desvie bastante volviendo a Antitesis, solo me resta invitarles a leer el siguiente capitulo que debo adevertir sera violento y bastante triste, ya lo tengo en edision asi que tal ves regrese a finales de esta semana.

Por ahora solo me resta agradecer a mis amigas silenciosas que me hacen feliz con su aparicion semanal y me motivan a seguir y por supuesto un millon de gracias a mis preciosas amigas que me regalaron un saludo y un comentario siempre hacen mi semana mas amable.

Klaudya

Rebeca

Anahis

Goshi

Janet

Perlatorrijano

Fan30

Les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo, sus comentarios y sugerencias siempre son muy importantes para mi.

Buen inicio de semana hechenle ganas...cuidense mucho y por favor sean felices...su amiga Liz.


	20. Capitulo 19 Phill y Peter un Doloroso

**Capitulo 18**

**Phill y Peter un doloroso destino.**

Maggy se sento frente a Annie y Candy para develarles la historia de sus padres, seria abrir una herida para ella tambien, habia amado a Phill cada dia de su vida le dolia su ausencia, sinembargo tras un profundo suspiro comenzo su relato.

-la lucha que teniamos por seguir adelante cada dia era lo unico que nos quedaba, la amistad con los Morgan se consolido por el dolor de nuetras pequeñas perdidas, Carol y yo pasabamos mucho tiempo juntas, ella estaba mucho mas decaida que yo, y es que aunque yo me habia derrumbado por el dolor no pude quedarme estancada en Sandy me necesitaba y tenia que atenderla, para Phill y Peter el dolor no fue menor, lo soportaban mejor que nosotras, pero no por eso no lo sentian, hablaban cuando nosotras no estabamos presenetes, querian enteder que habia pasado y como era posible que a las dos nos hubiera sucedido lo mismo y al mismo tiempo, no querian culparnos, pero era demasiada coincidencia y no entendian quien pudiera querer hacernos tanto daño, desde el primer momento yo culpe a Cristi, ella habia jurado vengarse de nosotras y era logico que lo estaba haciendo, no la habiamos encontrado hasta un dia despues de la desaparcion, nos dijo que habia viajado al norte del estado, para conseguir unas telas para una nueva clienta, no le creimos, pero traia con ella unas telas que no se conseguian en el pueblo y Martha la dueña de la tienda, habia corroborado su visita la mañana anterior, cuando las niñas desaparecieron y Carole se desmayo en la tienda, nadie habia visto a la niña con Carole, a pesar de que ella aseguraba que jamas se habia separado de ella, por mas que la confrontamos y la acorralamos simplemente Cristi nego cualquier vinculo con el suceso, en nuestros corazones Pete, carole y yo teniamos la certeza Phill era el unico que le daba el beneficio de la duda a su prima...y no lo culpo, trato de entenderlo era su familia y la queria se criaron juntos como hermanos y ella siempre habia sido buena con el, pero nosotros sabiamos que teniamos que cuidarnos, si se habia atrevido a hacer desaparecer a nuetras bebes, seria capas de todo y nada la pararia, ni nuestra desconfianza ni la comprension de Phill.

Continuamos nuestras vidas, lo mas normal posible, Phill y yo tratamos de rehacer nuestra familia, Cristi nunca se alejo de nosotros cada dia estaba presente amargandonos los pocos momentos de paz que teniamos, aun asi despues de un par de años Matt nacio y nos trajo grandes alegrias, Peter y Carol trataron ese mismo tiempo volver a ser padres, pero la oportunidad no llego, el doctor le dijo a Carol entonce que no podria volver a tener hijos, fue un golpe muy duro para ellos, Carole se deprimio mucho estuvo en cama por semanas, cuando se puso de pie nuevamente se habia secado la chica timida pero alegre habia desaparecido, dejando a una joven con los años marchitos y el alma seca, una mañana le pidio a Peter que se fuera de la casa, le hecho sus cosas a la calle y le pidio el divorcio. – en la mente de Maggy vino el amargo recuerdo de una de las escenas mas conmovedoras de sus amigos, habia tratado de calmar a Carole toda la mañana, pero parecia que nada la haria cambiar de opinion, Maggy cerro los ojos recordando la escena como si estuviera ahí mismo.

-te he dicho que te vayas, no quiero verte no quiero saber de ti, - gritaba histericamente Carole, mientras tiraba la ropa de Peter fuera de la casa – quiero el divorcio.

-que estas diciendo? De donde sacas tantas tonterias?- trato de acercarse a su mujer para tranquilizarla, pro esta reacciono violentamente, desahaciendose de su agarre.

-te he dicho que me dejes en paz, vete de aquí dejame sola, quiero estar sola y tranquila.

-Carole por que me hechas de tu vida?, yo no quiero irme

-vete ...yo no te quiero en mi vida, fue un error el haber venido a mi, debiste casarte con Cristi, yo solo he traido desgracias y desfortunios.

-no digas tonterias, tu no haz hecho nada malo, lo que sucedió fue culpa de esa demente no tuya, por favor Carole calmate, ponerte asi no te hara ningun bien.

-lo unico que quiero es morirme, le he traido solo desgracias a la gente a mi alrededor, solo le di deshonra a mi padre y mis hermanos, desgracia a ti y logre que esa mujer enloqueciera tanto para que desapareciera a la hija de mi unica amiga y perdi a nuestra hija...- para entonces las lagimas de Carole habian mojado ya su rostro completamente, Peter la miraba angustiado y dolido, Maggy que permanecia a la distancia en la casa lloraba silenciosa, ante el quebrantamiento de su mejor amiga.

-Carole tu no haz tenido la culpa de nada de lo que haz dicho, tu padre no esta deshonardo tu y yo estamos casados, Cristi esta loca, no por ti o por mi , sino por que la maldad corre en sus venas, y Maggy sabe que tu no eres responsable de lo que paso, Andrea y Candy desaparecieron por la maldad de un corazon negro.

-dejame Peter no quiero que sigas sufriendo a mi lado, si permaneces conmigo seras desgraciado..

-pues si eso es lo que quieres hacer de nuestras vidas , entonces sufriremos por siempre, pero juntos por que no pieso dejarte, me case contigo para ser feliz o desgradiado pero a tu lado, yo no tengo mas hogar que donde tu estes, asi que deja de luchar contra mi por que no voy a irme de tu lado.

-pues no te quiero en casa.

-dormire en le granero o fuera de la puerta, pero no me ire, Carole tu eres mi esposa y siempre lo seras, no pienso marcharme...no voy a dejarte.

-quiero que seas feliz y a mi lado solo encuentras desgracias.

-si de verdad quieres que sea feliz, tendras que estar a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Peter...- Carole dejo que su esposo se acercara a ella y la tomara en sus brazos, al sentir su proteccion y deseperacion, Carole dio rienda suelta a su dolor la angustia de haber perdido a su hija la mataba, si tan solo no se hubiera desmayado, Andrea seguiria con ellos.

-no seas tonta Carole yo te amo y estoy consiente que lo que sucedio con nuestra hija no fue tu culpa, asi que deja de sentirte culpable por que no lo eres.

-pero no podre darte mas hijos...

-yo te quiero a ti...y si queremos tener mas hijos lo haremos...buscaremos mas opiniones, iremos a la ciudad, con otros doctores, no nos conformaemos con lo que el doctor del pueblo nos diga, buscaremos soluciones y si nada de eso resulta...adoptaremos un bebe.

-Pete...- los dos se abrasaron cariñosamente, mientras Maggy con lagrimas en los ojos, regresaba a su casa mas tranquila por su amiga.

Maggy miro nuevamente a las chicas que frente a ella, estaban estupefactas, con lagrimas en los ojos y conmovidas por la historia que escuchaban, Candy sostenia la mano de Annie que a pesar que sentia su corazon explotar de dolor, queria saber de su madre de su padre, no importaba que la historia fuera trsite, al menos sabia de donde venia y cuanto la habian amado, no habian renunciado a ella de hecho su madre habia enloquecido de dolor al perderla.

Maggy tomo un suspiro y continuo con su relato, no habia platicado a nadie esa parte de la historia, por lo que recordarla le partia el alma, habia sido uno de los momentos mas dificiles antes de que la desgracia los azotara.

-Carole y Peter visitaron mas de un hospital en la ciudad en busca de tratamientos de fertilidad, algunos doctores les dieron esperanzas y otros les cortaron las alas desde el primer dia, sinembrago Peter siempre apoyaba a Carole a no darse por vencida y seguir intentandolo, asi pasaron otros dos años y Megan llego a nuestra casa, mientras para los Morgan la desilusión parecia no quererse marchar, fue entonces que comenzaron a pensar en la adopcion como una solucion, Carole buscaba informacion sobre orfanatos en los alrededores, su animo habia aumentado, estaba ilusionada con la idea de tener a su bebe entre los brazos, esta vez seria diferente, Cristi jamas le haria daño.

Una mañana Carole compartia el desayuno conmigo mientras me ayudaba a cuidar de los niños, Peter y Phill trabajaban en el granero con un cargamento que tenian que entregar en Indiana, Carole viajaria con ellos asi podrian visitar un par de orfanatos que les quedaban de caimno y el padre de nuestra iglesia le habia aconsejado que visitara, en ese momento no entendia muchas cosas, que ahora veo claramente...mientras Carole y yo platicabamos amenamente en la coicna, Cristi llego escuchando nuestra conversacion, de un momento a otro se altero, se transformo en una persona irreconocible, nerviosa y violenta...

-no seas ridicula Carole, jamas te daran un bebe en adopcion, ustedes son pobres...las adopciones son para gente rica...- grito enojada Cristi.

-no pierden nada con intentarlo...- dijo Maggy tratando de callar a Cristi

-y tu que sabes, ? evidentemente no necesitas pensar en adopciones...mira cuantos niños tienes.

-por que nunca tienes nada bueno que decir, siempre tienes que decir algo desagradable. – le discutio Maggy, Sandy salio corriendo de la habitacion para abrasar a su tia, a pesar de todo Cristi siempre tenia una caricia para ella y una bomba de veneno tambien.- Sandy ven aquí, deja a tu ia en paz.

-hola preciosa como estas?, te he traido un chocolate - a pesar de la protesta de Maggy, Cristi le dio el cholate a la pequeña y prosiguio - y crees que algun orfanato te aceptara.

-no lo se, pero Peter y yo visitaremos los que estan al sur, vamos a ir a Indiana y aprovecharemos...

-queeee digiste?...van a visitar orfanatos?...no seas estupida – la voz de Cristi se volvio convulciba y exasperada, muestras de transpiracion se mostraban en su frente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar – no pueden ir...

-tranquilizate cristi, no tienes que ponerte asi, ellos merecen rehacer su vida.

-callate Margaret, tu siempre insitando ... si no hubiera sido por ti nada de esto habria pasado jamas, yo seria feliz con Peter y todo estaria bien, te odio Margaret y me encargare que siempre seas infeliz...- Cristi dio la vuelta y desaparecio por la puerta , llevaba lumbre en los ojos, fue directo hasta el granero para buscar a su primo, de una u otra manera tenia que parar la locura de Carole y Peter, si iban a buscar orfanatos al sur, seguramente encontrarian el lugar donde habia dejado a las bebes y no permitiria que eso sucediera, tenia miedo que ese dia alguien la hubiera visto y tras una descirpcion alguien la ligara con los eventos, asi que llena de miedo y odio lego al granero, parecia estar solo, no veia a Phill, asi que entro a buscarlo encontrando a Peter que cargaba la carreta con el torso desnudo, sudaba copiosamente, Cristi se detuvo frente a el y lo encaro como tantas veces habia querido hacer.

-la ultima vez que te vi asi, aun eras mi prometido – Cristi lo recorria con la mirada, un tanto provocativa y maliciosa. – y ahora serias mi esposo, si no hubieras cometido la estupides de enamorarte de esa mujer seca e inservible.

-...- Peter no contesto solo fue hasta el frente de la carreta para tomar su camiseta y ponersela encima, cuando volteo para regresar a la parte trasera de la carreta se encontro de frente con Cristi, que trato de abrasarlo por la cintura. – quitame tus manos de encima.

-antes te gustaba y no era lo unico que disfrutabas...– la mano de Cristi bajo hasta su entrepierna, haciendo que el reaccionara aventandola .

-antes fui un estupido que no sabia la clase de basura que eres, pero al menos pude deshacerme de ti a tiempo.

-y ahora eres muy feliz con esa mujerzuela...- la mano de Peter araveso el rostro de Cristi en una bofetada que no se esperaba.

- nunca en tu maldita vida te vuelvvas a referir a Carole de esa manera , me escuchaste.

-es la verdad, es una mujerzuela por eso me arrebato lo que mas queria, me quito a mi prometido por que es una buscona...por eso le di donde mas le dolia,a ella y a la malnacida de su amiga...nunca encontraran a sus hijas – Cristi gritaba enloquecida, de furia...

-que hiciste con ellas? Donde estan?...-Peter avanzo peligrosamente a ella tomandola del cuello, - dime que hiciste con mi bebe?

-jamas lo sabras, vas a moririr sin saberlo

-sabia que habias sido tu maldita- las manos de Peter tomaron con mas fuerza el cuello de Cristi que comenzaba a tener dificultad para respirar – me vas a decir adonde esta mi hija aunque tenga que matarte.

-pues me mataras, por que no pienso decirte nada...- la ira de Peter llego al maximo usando su fuerza para estrangular a Cristi, que trataba de defenderse del ataque, pero comenzaba a perder el conocimiento y hubiera estado en graves problemas sino hubiera sido por Phill que en ese preciso momento entraba al granero y se encontro con el espectaculo, corrio hasta su amigo para obligarlo a soltar a su prima y despues de un rato de forcejeo logro liberarla.

Sandy habia salido corriendo de la casa tras su tio siendo testigo del ataque de Peter a su tia, Maggy despues de unos minutos de no verla cerca de ella salio corriendo de la casa en su busca dejando a Carole al cuidado de Matt y Megan, corrio velozmente hasta el granero donde encontro a su hija tras una pacas de paja, al escuchar el alboroto miro en direccion en el que Sandy veia fijamente, solo para presenciar el momento en el que Peter se deshizo del agarre de Phill y fue hasta la parte delantera de la carreta y tomo la pistola que llevaban como proteccion en sus viajes, sin pensarlo dio la vuelta y apunto a Cristi.

-aunque jamas me digas que hiciste con mi bebe te mandare de vuelta al infierno – Peter un hombre temperamental no jugaba ni amenazaba sin una verdadera intencion y Phill lo sabia, lo conocia mejor que nadie.

-calmate Peter, vamos a hablar.

-no hay nada que hablar, voy a mandar a esa bruja donde pertenece.

-de igual forma no te dire nada, jamas sabras donde esta esa mocosa y jamas la encontraras, te moriras sin volver a verla.

-aqui la unica que se va amorir eres tu... – la voz de Peter se habia convertido en un grito, con un movimiento rapido se acomodo y disparo en contra de Cristi, Phill que leyo sus movimientos dio un paso empujando a su prima al suelo, recibiendo el impacto, sinembargo se avalanzo a Peter pues sabia que dispararia en contra de Cristi nuevamente, llego hasta el forcejeando por un momento ...Maggy miraba la escena aterrada, todo habia sido tan rapido que no pudo reaccionar, hasta que escucho otro disparo salir de la pistola, viendo caer a los dos hombres, con desespero empujo a Sandy fuera del granero ordenandole que volviera a la casa, para en seguida dar vuelta y correr hasta Phill que en el suelo se desangraba mortalmente, con lagrimas en los ojos le gritaba que no la dejara, que no se fuera, pero Phill perdia la vida a cada segundo, un agonizante quejido llamo la atencion de la rubia que sin soltar el abrazo que tenia con su esposo, vio a Peter no muy lejos de ahi, con una bala en el estomago a la misma altura que la de Phill, un grito desgarrador salio de la garganta de Maggy, no podia con tantas desventuras y tragedias en su vida, habia perdido a su hija y ahora a su esposo... Phill entre sus brazos le daba su ultimo suspiro, fue entonces que Maggy se sorprendio al ver a la pequeña Sandy incada al lado de su padre sosteniendole la mano con gruesas lagrimas callendo por sus mejillas.

Cristi de pie a un lado miraba la escena, sin ninguna expresion en el rostro, habia provocado la muerte de los dos hombres que mas habia amado en su vida, los habia perdido para siempre, vo volveria a ver a Phill nunca mas, habia sido como su hermano el amor que le tenia era legitimo, pero lo habia perdido , se habia ido mientras la defendia, hasta el ultimo momento fue leal a su hermandad, Peter el unico amor de su vida la habia despreciad mas de una vez, lo miro con enojo no se arrepentia de su fin.

Carole desde la puerta de la casa le gritaba desesperada a Maggy, habia escuchado los disparos y los gritos, no queria dejar a Matt y Meg solos en casa, despues de lo que habia pasado con las bebes tenian mucho mas cuidado, a lo lejos vio venir a Maggy de la mano de Sandy, suspiro un tanto aliviada aunque aun sentia una angustia apretandole el pecho.

Sin fuerzas y con una voz quebrada Maggy le dio la noticia a Carole, que sin mas salio al granero para encontrar a su esposo ya muerto desangrado, el dolor que sintio no lo podia comparar con nada, lloro hasta quedarse seca, su vida sus ilusiones se habian ido con el ultimo suspiro de Peter, el mundo habia perdido el color y olor ya todo era gris e insipido.

A ese punto del relato las cuatro mujeres lloraban amargamente, Sandy sostenia la mano de su madre, aun recordaba ese momento en el que despidio a su padre moribundo en el suelo, Cristi le habia hecho creer tiempo despues que los dos hombres habian peleado por Maggy, el rencor que crecio por su madre siempre fue alimentado por las patrañas de Cristi, el corazon de Sandy siempre se sintio atrapado por el rencor y las mentiras, su madre se acercaba a ella y siempre la rechazo, ahora que escuchaba la historia de sus labios entendia todo claramente, las piezas de su rompecabezas se acomodaban lentamente mostrandole la verdad de su vida, Annie y Candy aun de la mano no paraban de llorar, desde su nacimiento sus vidas habian estado marcadas por la tragedia y la mentira, el enterarse del detino de sus padres les partia el alma, las dos habian sido plagiadas el mismo dia y habian perdido a sus padres sin saberlo en el mismo momento.

Maggy habia detenido su narracion para tratar de controlarse, una crisis de llanto le habia apagado la voz, habia amado tanto a Phill y sabia que el tambien la habia amado habian formado la familia que soñaron y esa mujer les habia arrebatado todo de un solo golpe, Sandy saco un pañuelo de su bolso y seco las lagrimas de su madre , tras un abrazo trato de consolarla.

-calmate Maggy, recuerda que estamos aquí por Annie – la voz de Sandy era llorosa, pero cotrolada, hacia uso de toda su fuerza para no derrumbarse junto a su madre. - espera que lleguemos a casa...- Sandy abrazo con mas fuerza el cuerpo de su madre que temblaba por el llanto.

Annie y Candy no decian palabra, estaban en shock por tantas revelaciones, no alcansaban a digerir toda la informacion, nada de lo que habia escuchado era lo que querian oir, pero tenian que enfrentar su verdad.

una vez que Mggy logro controlarse, limpio sus lagrimas completamente y respiro pausadamente, miro a Annie y Candy, se veian tan trsites y apagadas, pensativas entre lagrimas que no cesaban de caer.

-la vida para todos cambio a partir de ese momento, yo perdi la granja y la casa y todo lo que habiamos tenido hasta el momento, tuve que irme a casa de Cristi, no tenia a nadie mas a quien recurrir, la vida en esa casa fue un verdaderon infierno, yo trabajaba de sol a sol y solo recibia insultos y acusaciones de ella, me robo el cariño de Sandy y maltrataba a Matt y Megan, pase ahi alrededor de ocho años, los peores de mi vida, hasta que un dia no soporte mas el recahzo de Sandy y la reveldia de los pequeños, fueron la suficiente muestra para entender que ellos no merecian una vida asi, tenia que irme, ya eramos pobres que tanto mas podiamos caer?, asi que un buen dia agarre a mis hijos y me los lleve a Nueva York, ha sido dificil salir adelante, pero al menos logre que mi famila estuviera tranquila y siguiera una vida normal, los chicos se unieron y hemos salido gracias a eso.

-...y mi madre?...- la voz timida y temblorosa de Annie apenas se escucho en la sala, lo que hizo a Candy mirarla con atencion estaba muy palida, a pesar de que la tragedia habia aplastado a las dos familias, los Perkins habian salido a flote, pero y Carole?, en un movimiento sistematico, Candy abrazo a su amiga para darle fuerza, por si lo que venia era algo aun peor.

-bueno Carole quedo desvastada despues de la muerte de Peter, sola y desprotegida no supo que hacer mas que vender la pequeña propiedad que tenia y empaco sus cosas para volver a casa de su padre, el la acepto bajo sus condiciones y limitaciones, pero a Carole ya no le importaba nada en el mundo asi que acepto y se enterro en la granja de su padre, se volvio un fantasma delgado y palido, apenas comia y trabajaba duramente a las ordenes del pastor, el dia que llegue a Nueva York le mande una larga carta, invitandola a venir con nosotros a dejar atrás el sueño que se habia convertido en pesadilla, queria sacar a Carole de la vida misera y gris que llevaba me sentia responsable por ayudarle a encontrar unnuevo camino, pero ella no contesto esa carta y desaparecio por mucho tiempo , yo tenia mucho miedo de lo que hubiera podido suceder, sabia que tenia depreciones muy fuertes y con la culpa que le cargaba su padre seria mas dificil para ella, le envie un par de cartas mas sin ningun resulatdo, hasta que un dia sin previo aviso aparecio en el departamento en Nueva York, se veia sumamente delgada y palida no quedaba nada de la chica alegre y hermosa de la adolescencia, su carácter habia cambiado, sus labios habian dejado de sonreir, encontro una salida en un grupo de misioneros que iban con rumbo a Europa y mas adelante a Africa, prometio escribirme y con la esperansa en servir almas desvalidas se fue en busca de su liberacion, fue la ultima vez que la vi.

-mi madre esta...muerta? - la voz de Annie se quebro antes de terminar no podia soportar mas desgracias en su vida.

-no Annie, tu mama esta viva y esta bien, - Annie suspiro aliviada, una esperanza llegaba a su corazon, una muy leve sonrisa aparecio en su rostro – viajo a Africa con un grupo de monjas Francesas un par de años despues regreso a Europa a Francia para ser exactos, encontro la paz y la tranquilidad que buscaba, participo en la guerra como enfermera de la orden a la que pertenece.

-entonces sabe donde esta?

-claro que si, nunca dejo de escribirme y de contarme como van ls cosas, ella esta muy bien ha recobrado su tranquilidad y la paz interna, dejo ir el doloroso pasado...pero jamas a ti pequeña, aun hablamos de ustedes en nuestras cartas, nos prometimos nunca dejarlas ir de nuestras vidas...se que te espera, nunca ha renunciado a ti, eso te lo puedo asegurar, despues de que la guerra termino ella regreso al convento y se que esta bien, tranquilizando su alma despues de todas las desgracias que vio en ese infierno.

-ella es...monja?

-no pequeña, esta dentro de la orden como misionera, tiene un lugar especial, pero no quizo tomar los habitos, se siente mas libre como esta, asi que dime Annie, que prefieres? Ir a buscarla o quieres que le mande un telegrama?

El corazon de Annie comenzo a latir acelerado, no podia creer que estaba a solo un telegrama de recuperar a su madre, estaba feliz habia perdido todo unos minutos atrás y ahora se sentia que la luz habia vuelto a brillar, su madre estaba viva, amandola y tratando de recuperarse por su perdida, no la habian abandonado por que no la querian u otra loca razon que se habia formado en la cabeza, la verdad era que habia sido un bebe esperado y amado por sus padres, habia perdido a su padre por enfrentar a su verdugo, pero su madre aun vivia, y la esperaba no la habia olvidado. Las lagromas de Annie acompañadas de una sonrisa, conmovieron a Candy que a su lado la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sus vidas estaban entrelazadas tan estrechamente, que hasta sus corazones habian aprendido a latir al mismo ritmo.

-yo no lo se...quiero pensarlo

-claro que si, yo me voy mañana por la noche...si tienes una respuesta para entonces dejame saber, de lo contrario te mandare la direcciom donde puedes encontrar a tu madre.

-muchas gracias Maggy...haz traido una gran alegria a mi vida.

-y tambien una amargura, hubiera querido traerte solo buenas noticias, pero la vida no fue muy buena con Carole y conmigo, pero al parecer la vida nos sonrie ahora...bueno nosotras hemos cumplido nuestro proposito y es mejor que nos retiremos.

-vas a estar bien Annie?...yo podria quedame contigo – se adelanto a añadir Candy.

-gracias Candy, pero prefieron quedarme sola tengo muchas cosas que pensar, ademas tengo que hablar con mi mama...la señorita Britter –corrigio inmediatamente

-esta bien Annie, te dejaremos sola, te gustaria venir con nosotras a desayunar mañana.

-...- Annie miro a las tres rubias, pensando en lo que en realidad queria hacer. – ire a tu departamento mañana temparno, si les parece?

-te estaremos esperando cuando quieras venir.

Las tres Perkins salieron de la casa de Annie para dirigirse a su casa, habia muchos sentimientos que resolver tras el relato de Maggy, habia abierto viejas heridas y entristecido corazones, tenian la necesidad de arroparse con su cariño y su proteccion, Maggy a pesar de amar a su esposo aun tenia que perdonarle entregar su vida por..Cristi, esa mujer que habia nacido para arruinar su vida y la de Carole, pero ahora tenia a toda su familia junta a sus hijos y el recuerdo de Phill.

Al llegar al departamento tomaron una ligera comida y discutian si debian contarle a Matt y Megan la trsite historia de su padre, Maggy creia que debian guardar el secreto mientras Sandy le aseguraba que ellos merecian saber la verdad por mas dolorosa que esta fuera, Candy se habia mantenido al margen de la discucion tratando de balancear la situacion, no queria que sus hermanos sufrieran, pero por otra parte ellos tenian el derecho de saber que es lo que habia sucedido con su padre, estaban en ese debate al momento que un toquido en la puerta detuvo su discucion.

-Archie, que haces aqui? – pregunto Candy en cuanto lo vio tras la puerta, Archie nunca la visitaba y se le hacia extraño verlo ahi de pie.

-hola Candy, vengo a visitarlas y...me gustaria ver si puedo hablar con tu mama, - en ese momento Candy entendio que hacia su primo ahi.

-pasa Archie, Sandy y mama estan en la sala

Maggy perdio la tranquilidda en cuanto vio al joven Andley ahi, sabia exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, no se sentia ni lo suficientemente fuerte ni con el animo de escuchar sus necedades, lo miro de soslayo y le dio una sonrisa fingida tras el saludo del castaño.

-hola chicas, disculpenme por no haber anunciado antes mi visita, pero no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo es que Maggy estaria aqui.

-pues llegas a tiempo mama se va hasta mañana por la noche – contesto inmediatamente Sandy, ante la mirada reprovatoria de Maggy.

-que bien, no queria que se marcahara sin que antes pudiera hablarle.

-entonces nosotras los dejamos hablar estaremos en la recamara... – Sandy se puso de pie y jalo a Candy en su camino, pero Archie la detuvo en el camino.

-no es necesario que se vayan, lo que quiero hablar con su madre es algo que tiene que ver con ustedes tambien.

Candy y Sandy se quedaron mas alejadas de Archie y Maggy, sabian que el castaño les habia pedido que se quedaran para que lo apoyaran cuando llegara el momento.

-Maggy, yo quiero pedirle su autorizacion para que me permita cortejar a su hija Megan, nos conocimos por un breve tiempo, pero los dos tenemos el deseo de conocernos y comenzar una relacion mas seria.

-le agradezco que haya venido a mi antes de hacer nada, Megan es una chica muy joven para pensar en formalizar ningun tipo de relacion, en este mometo su educacion es lo mas importante, asi que no creo que sea muy buena idea que la haga perder su tiempo.

-Maggy yo entiendo que es joven y tiene prioridades, pero no veo el motivo para no dejar crecer una amistad que nos pueda llevar a algo mas serio, no le estoy pidiendo que me permita casarme con ella mañana, pero si quisiera ofrecerle una promesa y darle mi palabrad de matrimonio.

-es demaciado rapido para hablar de algo asi, ustedes no se conocen y Megan es au muy joven...ademas usted es varios años mayor que ella, creo que por el momento lo mejor es dejar las cosas como estan, Megan esta en Nueva York y usted aqui en Chicago, que clase de relacion puede existir entre ustedes?

-estoy dispuesto a moverme a Nueva York, mis intenciones son serias y quiciera contar con su consentimiento.

-pues no lo tiene, no consciento esa situacion y ademas le prohibo que se acerque a m hija, no lo quiero a su alrededor.

Archie no supo que mas decir, sabia que no seria facil, pero no creyo que una mujer tan dulce como Maggy fuera tan tajante y le diera una respuesta tan determinante, un tanto cabisbajo se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Maggy para despedirse.

-ha sido un placer saludarla, por favor piense en mis palabras y mi promesa de matrimonio para Megan sigue en pie, espero que mas adelante lo reconcidere, yo esperare el tiempo que tenga que esperar.

Tras una venia Archie dio la vuelta y se dirigio a la salida, en el camino busco los ojos de Candy que lo miraron un tanto asorada, pero le sonrio al castaño y le dio un guiño como muestra de alinza, una vez Archie Salio del departamento, Sandy salto hasta su madre.

-no tenias que ser tan grosera, el fue muy amable...

-no me importa que tan amable sea,estamos hablando de la vida de Megan y no dejare que nadie se la heche a perder.

-entonces deja de interponerte tan tercamente, deja que Meg decida lo que quiere en su vida – protesto Sandy

-Archie es un buen chico, si es lo que te preocupa, yo lo conzco de siempre y se que su palabra vale oro.-añadio Candy

-lo mismo penso Annie y mira ya no esta con ella.

-eso fue algo de comun acuerdo, Archie y Annie se conocen desde niños los unia un cariño fraternal, se dieron cuenta de eso y decidieron terminar su relacion, no puedes culpar a ninguno de los dos por eso.

-de igual forma no quiero que Megan tenga un tropiezo amoroso tan joven y la marque para siempre, no hay prisa en casarla, cuando la fiebre de la primera ilusion desaparezca, encontrata a su verdadero amor.

-que te hace pensar que Archie no lo es?...-discutio Sandy

-el y Megan son de mundos muy diferentes, lo que para m hija es el amor de su vida, para ese joven es simplemente un capricho mas.

-Achie no es asi – reclamo Candy

-te estas poniendo paranoica Maggy.

-basta las dos, dige que Megan no vuelve a ver a ese chico y es el fin de la discucion, les recuerdo que yo soy la madre de Megan no ustedes.

Sin mas Maggy se levanto de su asiento y se marcho a la habitacion, no queria que su hija se envolviera con un chico rico que le cambiara el corazon, por uno frivolo y falso, Candy y Sandy se miraron sorprendidas por la reaccion de su madre, no solia ser agresiva no era una buena señal para su hermana pequeña, tendrian que ejercer mas precion y ayudarle de alguna otra manera, ya pensarian en ello, ahora tenian que buscar a su madre y aprovechar el tiempo que la tenian con ellas.

Continuara...

* * *

Chiquillas lo prometido es deuda y aqui les entrogo otro capitulo, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente para poderlo subir la siguiente semana.

Por ahora solo me resta como siempre darles las gracias por leer, por acompañarme y por sus comentarios.

**Anahis.** Espero que el trago no haya sido tan amargo...aunque creo que no lo puedo negar, si fue bastante amargo...lo siento, este capitulo lo tenia escrito casi desde el incio del fic y no lo quice modificar, espero que no las haya recibe un fuerte abrazo.

**Rebeca.** Gracias por tus palabras me hace muy feliz saber que logro entretenerte, espero que a Annie le haya alcansado el saber la verdad para curar su alma...aunque creo que la tristeza le durara...

**Mimie,** preciosa que alegria me da que hayas encontrado un trabajo que te gusta y aunque te extraño muchoooo =( lo entiendo perferctamente y me da gusto por ti felicidades! Y creeme que a la historia de Neil y Sandy aun le falta mas que contar.

**Magda13.** hayyyy amiga no te enojes conmigo...se que no querias que hiciera sufrir a Annie, pero...pero este capitulo fue uno de los primero que escribi al iniciar este fic y ...lo siento =(...pero prometo que le compondre la vida a Annie y aunqeu mi plan era dejarla sola y amargada, ustedes me convencieron de darle un mejor final.

**Klaudia,** ese Albert hermoso tiene tantas facetas que mostrar, pero la de un hombre apasionado y entregado es una de las mejores...y al fin Annie supo que paso con su familia, ahora solo queda enfrentar a Cristi y aun no se que hacer con ella, pero no puede tener un buen final eso es definitivo...

Chicas yo regreso la proxima semana con otro capitulo, mientras tanto cuidense mucho y pasen un increible fn de semana...reciban un fuerte abrazo y un beso de su maiga liz.


	21. Capitulo 20 Adios Annie

**Capitulo 20**

**Adios Annie**

Muy temprano por la mañana, Annie aparecio en el departamento de Candy, ninuguna de ellas se habia levantado todavia, Annie desesperada tocaba la puerta mas fuerta, hasta ver la cara somnolienta de Candy frente a ella.

-Annie! No te esperaba tan temprano

-Candyyyy…- la voz de Annie estallo en un largo llanto buscando los brazos de Candy que la recibio como usualmente sucedia.

-que pasa Annie?

-hay Candyy…..- Maggy y Sandy se asomaron desde el dormitorio pero desaparecieron tras una seña de Candy que tenia todo controlado.

-por que estas asi…?.

-mamaaa…..me prohibio salir de casa ….. no quiere que los deje- Annie tomo asiento junto a Candy y limpio sus lagimas, recobrando la tranquilidad- ayer le anuncie que habia encontrado a mi madre biologica y que sabia donde estaba,, le conte de mi deseo de viajar a Francia para reunirme con ella y me pidio que no hiciera ese viaje, que no la dejara, pero yo no puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos, yo quiero ver a mi madre, quiero conocerla.

-calmate Annie, la señora Britter esta temerosa que los dejes, ahora que encontraste a tu madre por eso reacciona asi…..dime que dice el señor Britter?

-el me ha animado a hacer el viaje hasta Francia y presentarme con mi madre, sabe cuanto he soñado con ello y lo mucho que sufri cuando tu encontraste a tu familia, mientras yo me quedaria en la soledad de mi abandono.

-Annie debiste decirme que te sentias asi, tu sabes que eres parte de mi familia.

-nunca dude de tu cariño, pero el saber que tal vez nunca encontraria a mi verdadera familia me entristecia mucho.

-pero la haz encontrado!…

-me siento tan nerviosa y feliz al mismo tiempo

-se excatamente por lo que estas pasando, el dia que Terry me conto lo de mi mama, yo no lo podia creer era como si estabubiera soñando y que todo desapareceria apenas lo creyera.

-hay Candy al fin nuesrtro sueño se hizo realidad.

-ya no somos mas las huerfanitas….tal vez deberiamos ir a visitor a Elisa y Luisa para anunciarselos, no creees?

-hay Candy que cosas se te ocurren – una sonrisa natural apareci en los labios de la morena.

-te quedas a desayunar con nosotras?

-...si Candy, no quiero volver a casa, papa se salio junto conmigo y no quiero que mama me diga que no quiere que la deje ...

-pero ya sabes lo que vas a hacer?

-si Candy, quiero viajara hasta Francia, quiero conocer a mi madre en un lugar lejos del dolor y la tragedia, quiero que estemos las dos solas, tal vez mas adelante podamos regresar juntas.

-piensas...quedarte en Europa?

-no he pensado nada, voy a conocer a mi madre y lo que se de es cuestion del destino, no pienso abandonar a la familia Britter que me ha dado tanto, pero tengo que recuperar lo que queda de mis verdaderos origenes.

-y ellos lo entenderan, te lo aseguro.

-es lo que papa dice, el me ha prometido ayudarme con mama y me ha dado su bendicion para que parta a Francia cuanto antes.

-te iras ...pronto?

-me ire esta noche con tu mama, despues de salir de casa papa y yo fuimos por el boleto del tren, por eso es que no quiero volver a casa ahora, me partiria el corazon ver a mama llorando y suplicando que no me vaya, no quiero lastimarla.

-no pense que fuera tan pronto.

-no soportaria mucho tiempo con el ansia de abrazar a mi madre, tu mejor que nadie sabes que es con lo que he soñado toda mi vida.

-tienes razon, no hay nada que esperar, es solo que te estrañare y me hubiera gustado estar cerca cuando conocieras a tu mama.

-a mi tambien me haras mucha falta, pero prometo escibirte para contarte cada detalle y tal vez ahora mama tenga el valor de volver a America, o me vere partida en dos, y pasare temporadas aqui con los Britter y temporadas en donde ella este, no lo se...me siento tan emosionada.

-y dime Annie, vas a despedirte de Archie?

-...el ya sabe que me voy, el me ayudo a tomar la decision.

-como?

-si ayer despues de que ustedes se fueron, subia a mi recamara a reflexionar y digerir la noticia, despues de un rato , Sali a buscar a Archie, el siempre fue mi amigo y sabia que me aconsejaria bien, asi que fui a las oficinas Andley y lo encontre saliendo rumbo al colegio, hablamos lo que habia quedado pendiente y nos perdonamos lo que habia que perdonar, le conte la noticia de mi mama y casi cae desmayado de la impresion, le alegro mucho y me empujo a tomar la decision de viajar cuanto antes y yo le ayude a tomar la decision de hablar con Maggy para que le permita cortejar a tu hermana.

-asi que fuiste tu?

-hablo con Maggy?

-si pero no le fue muy bien, mama se niega a esa relacion, habra que insistir.

-tendra que aceptarlo, nunca habia visto a Archie asi de ilusionado, no creo que se de por vencido.

-le hecharemos una manita, Sandy y yo hacemos lo que podemos.

-al parecer la mas pequeña de tus hermanas es la que nos lleva ventaja todas

-hay algo que no te he contado.

-que cosa?

-vamos a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y te cuento que Terry y yo decidimos intentar rescatar nuestra relacion?

-como?

Annie paso la mañana con Candy y su familia, no queria regresar a la mansion Bitter, pero tenia que preparar su viaje a Nueva York, su padre le daria el dinero suficiente para hacer llegar a Francia y permanecer un mes, le pidio que le comunicara cada detalle y que por supuesto la seguiria apoyando en el aspecto economico en lo que ella decidiera hacer, "jamas dejaras de ser una Britter"," jamas dejaras de ser mi hija" , le habia dicho su papa esa mañana, que ridicula se sentia ahora al pensar en su comportamiento cuando aparaecio la familia de Candy.

Esa noche abandono el hogar que la crio, como si fuera una ladrona, su maleta esperaba en el auto junto al chofer que la llevaria a la estacion, salio de su habitacion sin hacer ruido y como una marisposa se deslizo por las escaleras hasta llegar al hall, abrio la puerta y hecho una mirada atras para despedirse en silencio de las dos personas que la habian tomado como su propia hija, no queria ser una ingrata, pero tampoco soportaria el dolor de la señora Britter rogandole que no se fuera, para sus adentros cerrando los ojos, deposito un beso en la frente de la mujer que con empeño habia hecho de ella una dama, prometio volver y seguirles regalando su cariño y lealtad, por ahora tenia la mision de su vida, rencontrarse con su madre y eso ...nadie lo detendria.

Llego a la estacion del tren a tiempo para despedirese de Candy, Sandy y por supuesto de Archie que no habia fallado a despedir a su futura suegra y a una de sus mejores amigas.

-tendras que telegrafiarme, quiero saber como fue el momento...cuidate mucho – dijo Archie antes de estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos, bajo la mirada vigilante de Maggy – y no olvides que tienes que volver en algun momento...- los labios de Archie se apretaron contra la frente de Annie, que llorosa abrazo al castaño y le susurro al oido.

-lucha por el amor, mereces ser feliz y yo te quiero ver feliz.

-lo hare.

Annie y Maggy subieron al tren llenas de emosion por la despedida, para Maggy separarse de la mitad de su corazon no era facil, pero su otra mitad la esperaba en Nueva York, tal vez si comenzaria en volver a Chicago, los fantasmas comenzaban a desvanecerse. Para Annie ese viaje significaba la razon de su vida, el tren se comenzo a mover lentamente mientras el silbato anunciaba la despedida de Chicago, los pasajeros tomaron asiento y la multitud en los andenes, comenzaba a moverse igual de lenta que el tren hasta desvanecrse y dejar el corredor bacio.

En el tren Annie y Maggy se acomodaron y pidieron una taza de chocolate caliente, el otoño comenzaba a ser muy frio y necesitaban calentarse, despues de un silencio Maggy comenzo a platicarle a Annie la historia de la amistad con su madre, las anecdotas que habian pasado , la morena abria sus enormes ojos azules, soprendida que Candy y ella habian pasado por situaciones similares, le parecia increible el lazo que existia entre ellas, durmieron un raton y depertaron para seguir hablando de Carole, en ningun momento mencionaron las circunstancias tristes que las habia marcado tan profundamente.

Cansadas de sus asientos miraron por la ventana, para ver la luminosidad de Nueva York, la obscuridad ya habia tomado la ciudad y se levantaba majestuosa frente a ellas, la llegada a la estacion fue llena de aglomeraciones como habia de suponerse, nadie las esperaba, asi que despues de tomar su equipaje que era una balija pequeña para Maggy y una de mediano tamaño la de Annie salieron a la calle para buscar un cochero que los llevara hasta el departamento de los Perkins.

Ya muy tarde Matt y Megan escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse, no esperaba que su madre llegara, asi que con temor Matt salio de la cama y camino hasta la puerta de la habitacion, tratando de escuchar mas claramento pego el oido a la puerta.

-quien es? – la voz de Megan tras el, no lo dejaba escuchar, alargo su mano he hizo cayar a su hemana.

-sera mama.

-si no me dejas oir no lo sabre – las pisadas fuera de la puerta se hicieron mas claras, poniendo en alerta al joven. Lo que lo alarmo fue escuchar el susurro de una conversacion– encierrate en el baño y no slagas hasta que yo te lo diga.

-pero ...

-nada haz lo que te digo – Matt abrio la puerta sigilosamente, tratando de ver algo por la ranura que se habia abiero, de subito la puerta se abrio de golpe tras la fuerza ejercida del otro lado, el grito de Megan no se hizo esperar, mientras Matt cayo de espaldas al suelo.

-y ustedes dos que se supone que estaban haciendo?

-que susto nos diste, pensamos que era un ladron.

-quien querria robar esta casa, mejor vengan aqui a saludar a su madre – Megan corrio hasta su mama para estrecharla con fuerza, y Matt la siguio una vez de pie.

-saluden a Annie, se quedara con nosotros hasta que su barco salga.

-los dos chicos fueron hasta ella y la saludaron un tanto reservados, los dias que habia estado ahi la vez pasada, apenas les habia dirigido la palabra, ademas Megan sabia que ella habia sido la novia de Archie hasta que ella aparecio y no sabia como la trataria.

-Matt te quedaras en el sofa, Annie dormira con nostras.

-no porfavor Maggy, no quiero causar ningun inconveniente para nadie.

-no seas tonta Annie, tu eres parte de esta familai asi que deja de hablar como si fueras una extraña.

-traere mis cosas para aca, asi podran acomodarse ya es muy tarde.

-gracias – fue la unica respuesta de Annie.

Al dia siguiente Matt tomo un momento de su dia para llevar a Annie hasta el puerto y buscar el ansiado boleto que la llevaria hasta Francia, para su mala surte el barco habia partido esa mañana y no habria otro hasta una semana despues, el transporte a Europa se comenzaba a regularizar lentamente despues de la guerra, asi que la comunicacion aun era limitada.

Con decepcion Annie volvio al departamento de los Perkins, Matt siguio su agetreado dia, Maggy tenia que reponer el tiempo perdido y doblaba turnos, en el departamento solo quedaban Megan y Annie, que un tanto incomoda se acerco a la hermana pequeña de Candy para ganarse su confianza y poderla ayudar un poco con Archie, cosa que no fue facil pues Megan se sentia desconfiada de ella, creia que querria al castaño de regreso y no se dejaria engañar.

Al tercer dia Terry aparecio para visitar a la familia de su futura esposa, encontrandose con la sorpresa que Maggy habia vuelto y acompañada de Annie, la vio igual de timida y reservada como era costumbre , tras saludarlo habia desaparecido en la cocina, dejandolo solo con Megan.

-no me gusta que este aqui...

-es una buena chica, creo que le tienes mala fe por que fue novia de el legante.

-ya te dige que no le digas asi,y no solo es por eso, es tan callada.

-es un poco timida, pero si hablaras con ella estoy segura que las cosas cambiarian.

-no se no me agrada, lo buen es que se va en unos dias.

-y a donde va?

-por que no se le preguntas tu mismo, yo ire al servicio postal a depositar una carta para Archie y mientras tu puedes preguntarle a la proncesita.

-a donde vas?

-tengo que averiguar algo ... vuelvo en seguida.

-pero aun no me cuentas como le fue a Archie con tu mama..

-no hay nada que contar, Maggy arruino todo...solo espero que no haya hecho cambiar de opinion a Archie.

-si de verdad te quiere no cambiara de opinion, solo espera un poco y veras que todo se soluciona, tratare de hablar con Maggy.

-si de verdad me quieres ayudar te dire como despues, ahora tengo que salir antes que mama llegue – sin decir mas con premura fue hasta la cocina, par avisarlea a Annie que tenia que salir un momento, que se hicer cargo de Terry hasta que ella volviera.

-pero a donde vas?

-Annie no eres mi nana asi que no te preocupes por mi, solo te estoy pidiendo que atiendas a Terry hasta que yo regrese.- la joven dio media vuelta y desaparecio por la puerta.

Con timides Annie se quito el delantal y fue hasta al actor que sentado placidamente en el sofa, con los brazos tras la nuca y estirado cual era sonreia con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo, siempre le habia parecido un chico muy varonil y extremadamente perfecto para ser realidad, pero su carácter la intimidaba y hasta la asustaba, era muy brusco y franco para su gusto, no sabia ni de que hablar con el, pero ahí estaba a unos pasos, en un departamento que le era ageno y en una situacion por demas embarazosa...hayyy en encuanro Megan legara la estrangularia, por que la ponia en esa posicion, pero tenia que calmarse y ...que! ...no habia nada que hablar con el , no se conocian tanto...bueno tal vez ...si eso era tenian un tema en comun...Candy!

-hola Terry

-Annie...-regreso Terry de su ensoñacion. – es tan extraño verte aquí.. – su sonrisa amable hizo que la chica se relajara un poco.

-no estaba planeado, pero sucedió... – su sonrojo hizo que Terry disimulara una sornrisa.

-y que haces aquí?

-voy camino a Europa...

-tu sola, es peligroso que una chica de sociedad viaje de esa manera, tal vez deberias esperar hasta que alguien pudiera a compañarte.

-mi asunto no puede esperar y ...Candy viajo sola de Inglaterra a America y como polizon, por que no podria yo viajar sola

-de igual forma debes tener mucho cuidado, Europa aun no es un lugar del todo seguro...para vacacionar.

-no voy de vacaciones...voy en busca de mi madre.

-la señora Britter esta en Europa?

-no me refiero a la señora Britter, me refiero a mi verdadera madre.

-como dices?

-es increible no?, pero mi madre tambien aparecio y no solo eso, resulto ser la mejor amiga de Maggy,

-bien dicen que el mundo es un pañuelo.

-en realidad no es casualidad que nos hayan abandonado a las dos en el mismo lugar y que nuestras madres se conozcan, hay toda una historia detrás de eso.

-si algo se y aun no puedo entender tanta maldad, pero eso no importa por ahora...en donde esta tu madre?

-en un convento en Francia.

-debes estar emocionada.

-estoy muerta de miedo y ansia, es la primera vez que me enfrento a algo asi yo sola.

-de que hablas Annie, te haz enfrentado a tu vida tu sola, deberias de darte ma credito, eres mas fuerte de lo que podrias imaginarte.

-eso es por que siempre he tenido el respaldo de Candy, desde el dia que nos abandonaron hemos estado juntas.

-no te quites credito Annie, confia mas en ti...mirate estas aquí en Nueva York a punto de partir a Europa sola, confia mas en ti.

-tienes razon.

-no necesitas ser una revoltosa como Candy o Megan...ellas solo son ruidosas, pero son tan vulnerables y tan fuertes como tu.

-ellas son mucho mas fuertes que yo, quiciera sentirme tan segura como Candy...por cierto me dijo que tu y ella...

-si hemos decidido reanudar nuetro noviazgo.

-no quiero ser entrometida, pero ya arreglaste tu situacion con Susana.?

-esa situacion se arreglara con algo mas que una platica, Susana esta aferrada a la idea de casarse y no quiere entender de razones, el siguiente paso sera mas drastico, solo le estoy danto tiempo a la obra que termine, para que el escandalo no alcanse el éxito que hemos tenido.

-crees que le afecte a tu carrera?

-tal vez sera un tropiez pero bien vale la pena y cuento con el apoyo de gente importante en el medio asi que mas adelante se que todo estara bien

-lo siento tanto por Susana, pero deberia de dejar que las cosas se arreglen de otra manera.

-peleare contra ella por mi libertad, pero ni Candy ni yo pensamos desampararla.

-solo espero que no le haga daño a Candy.

-no te preocupes no se lo permitire, tendra que matarme primero.

-no me gusta nada esa situacion..

-no te preocupes, no hay nada que temer, por ahora solo estoy esperando su reaccion no la he visitado desde que llegue de la gira, me imagino que estara que hirve de corage...y aparecera hecha un energumeno en cualquier momento.

-tu y Candy hacen la pareja perfecta, siempre jugando con fuego.

-tu lo haz dicho somos la pareja perfecta.

La puerta del departamento se abrio encontrando a Annie y Terry riendo animadamente, Maggy regresaba de una larga y agotadora jornada, pero encontrar su casa llena de amigos y alegria le quitaban el cansancio, dejando el fastidio y mal humor atrás.

-hola chicos como estan?

-hola Maggy, te ves cansada ven a sentarte con nosotros, la cena esta lista asi que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

-gracias Annie no se que haria sin ti.

-es un placer para mi servir de algo.

-por dios Annie no tienes que ser tan formal, tu eres como otra hija para mi.

-y que hay de mi?

-no lo se Terry, tu aun estas a prueba... – dijo Maggy riendo de la cara de Terry. – eres muy problemático.

-que raro lo mismo decia mi papa. – añadio Terry riendo a la par de Maggy y Annie.

-te quedaras a cenar con nosotras verdad? Matt llegara mas tarde y estoy segura que Megan se muere de hambre igual que yo, donde esta esa niña?

-...- Annie y Terry se miraron sin saber que decir, siendo Terry quien se decidiera a romper el silencio- Megan salio un momento, no creo que tarde en regresar.

-salio? A donde?, - la molestia de Maggy se hizo evidente sorprendiendo a ambos.

-yo le pedi que comprara unos pastelillos para el postre, lo siento Maggy no pense que te molestara - contesto Annie rapidamente, Terry le dio una mirada entre de sorpresa y angustia, como sabria Megan que decir.

-no me molesta, es solo que no me gusta que ande sola por la calle sin motivo alguno.

-lo siento Maggy tal vez debi acompañarla, no pense en eso, es solo que Annie y yo teniamos tanto de que hablar, pero ire a buscarla

-no es necesario Terry...

-Por favor Maggy no te sientas mal...es la hermana menor de mi pecosa y debo protegerla, asi que ire a buscarla. – sin dar mas oportinidad Terry salio en busca de Megan

No tenia idea a donde habia ido, pero salio a la calle a buscarla y ahora que lo pensaba esa chica estaba actuando muy raro, quiza no solo la preveendria de la vercion de Annie, .sino que trataria de averiguar que se traia entre manos.

Despues de un rato Terry y Megan aparecieron por la puerta del departamento con unos pastelillos en la mano.

-lo siento, tuvimos que esperar por ellos – dijo Terry con una sonrisa brillante mientras depositaba los pastelillos en la mesa.

Maggy comenzo a poner la mesa mientras Annie servia los platos, la cena estuvo llena de risas y plticas agradables, casi al finalizar Matt llego con sus libros en la mano, saludo alegremente a las chicas besando la frente de su madre, al final dirigio una sonrisa natural y hasta con camaraderia a Terry sorprendiendolo un poco.

-que tal Terry?

-hola Matt que gusto me da verte tan bien, veo que ya no te causo tanta desconfianza.

-que puedo hacer? Al parecer mi hermana ya se decidio y te quiere en su vida...lo unico que me queda es apoyarla y darte la bienvenida a la familia, ademas..necesito un poco de ayuda, estas chicas son muy inquietas para que las cuide yo solo.

-ninguna de nosotras necesitamos tus cuidados Matt.

-tu eres la peor

-como digas Matt – agrego Megan un tanto enojado.

-ademas ahora tengo otra hermana ... la familia sigue creciendo y yo no puedo solo – Annie se ruborizo al sentir las manos de Matt en los hombros.

-en todo caso yo me hare cargo de mi pecosa y de Annie – dijo enseguida Terry entre risas.

-genial...menudo trabajo me dejas...

-basta ya ustedes dos, que las chicas seguimos siendo mayoria, asi que cuiden sus palabras – los regaño Maggy – y tu Matt sientate a cenar.

Matt y Terry se miraron risueños sin decir nada, el castaño se alegraba de al fin ver rota la barrera entre el y el hermano de Candy, las cosas cada vez parecian estar mejor en su vida lo unico que le faltaba era terminar por romper el ultimo lazo con Susana y eso era solo cuestion de tiempo, ya queria pedir la mano de su enfermera y despertar a su lado cada dia.

-ha sido una velada muy agradable, les agradezco la invitacion a cenar, espero que la proxima vez me permitan a mi invitarlos a cenar.

-es un placer tener tu compañia Terry no es necesario que pagues la invitacion, esta es tu casa muy pronto seras oficialmente parte de la familia.

-entonces me retiro y vendre en otra ocacion a visitarlos pero esta vez sere yo quien traiga el postre, espero verte entonces Annie.

-pues solo si regresas antes de tres dias, parto el domingo.

-me aceptarias una invitacion a cenar el viernes?

-si esta bien para Maggy...

-yo?...claro que esta bien para mi, no veo ningun problema.

-entonces sera un placer aceptar.

-vendre por ti el viernes y el domimgo estare en el puerto para despedirte.

-gracias Terry.

Los dias pasaron y Annie se sintio como nunca en una verdaera familia, sus años en el seno de la familia Britter habian sido confortantes y llenos de seguridad, pero lo que ahora sentia al ser parte de la familia de su mejor amiga, era defeinitivamente una de las sensaciones mas placenteras de su vida, aun el sentir la amistad y complicidad con Terry la fortalecian, el domingo llego y con una mezcla de sentimientos llegaba al puerto de Nueva York.

De la mano de Matt y al lado de Megan caminaba por el muelle, Terry y Maggy venian del brazo un par de pasos atras, su corazon estallaba de emosion, jamas hubiera imagnado que tendria el valor de hacer un viaje tan largo ella sola y que seria despedida de gente tan agena y que a la vez se habia conevrtido en su familia y lo que la hacia temblar de pies a cabeza era el saber que en unos dias conoceria a su madre, a la mujer con la que habia soñado toda su vida.

-Annie ... cuidate mucho por favor y dale todo mi cariño a Carole, dile que la extraño mucho y que quiciera verla.

-gracias por todo Maggy, gracias por devolverme a mi madre.- los ojos de Annie ya eran grandes lagunas que comenzaban a derramar torrentes de lagrimas por sus mejillas.

El abrazo entre Maggy y Annie parecio eterno, ambas lloraban y se estrechaban fuertemente – regresa pronto Annie y asegurate de traer contigo a tu mami, no olvides darle mi carta.

-lo hare Maggy.

-Annie no olvides escribirnos y contarnos como ha ido todo, cuidate y recuerda que tu hermano esta preocupado por ti asi que regresa en una sola pieza.

-me cuidare Matt te lo prometo. – se abraso al alto y hermoso joven que se habia regalado a ella como su hermano, esos dias habia sido tan calido y amoroso con ella, como nunca algun otro chico incluyendo a Archie.

-deja de llorar que solo nos despedimos para que vayas por tu mama, pero no es un adios.- limpio las mejillas de Annie para despues besar una de ellas. – sonrie.

-ven aqui Annie y abrasame antes que me quiten todo el tiempo y tengas que subir corriendo al barco – dijo Megan que despues de una larga charla con Terry y despues con Annie comprendio que la ojizaul ya habia sacado al elegante Andley de su corazon como hombre y que lo unico que queria era verlo feliz.

-cuidate mucho Meg...-cerca de su oido Annie le susurro – lucha por Archie todos te apoyamos.

-gracias Annie, tu tambien cuidate mucho y vuleve pronto, todos estaremos al pendiente de ti.

-es hora de subir hija.

-si...gracias por venir y espero verlos pronto.

-cuidate mucho Annie y si necesitaras algo no dudes en telegrafiarme, aun tengo amigos en Inglaterra que podrian ayudarte.

-gracias Terry.

El abrazo entre ellos fue emotivo y breve, suficiente para sentir la hermandad que Candy habia logrado construir entre ellos aun en su ausencia, con lagrimas en los ojos subio por la rampa al barco que la llevaria hasta los brazos de su madre, con emosion busco un lugar en la cubierta, localizo a sus amigos en una sola vista, los Perkins junto a Terry le sonreian, mientras agitaban su mano con energia despidiendo a la chica timida que habia hecho nido en sus corazones, era una niña calida y sencilla facil de encariñarse con ella.

Con un ligero temblor en el cuerpo Annie se sotuvo de la baranda mientras agitaba su mano con una sonrisa en los labios, las lagrimas no cesaban de resbalar por sus mejillas, habia comenzado una jornada que la habia llevado por varios cenderos, lloro la desgracia de haber perdido a su padre de forma tan violenta y cruel, sintio el dolor rompiendo su corazon ante el sufrimiento de su madre y despues de esa nube negra su cielo se aclaraba lentamente...habia reforzado y aclarado el gran amor fraternal que le tenia a Archie y tambien habia anclado una fuerte relacion con los Perkins que le diern un lugar muy especial en su familia, no era la mejor amiga de Candy para ellos sino una hermana mas...un integrante importante de la familia y por si fuera poco habia sentido el calor que le daba una naciente amistad con Terry a quien veia tal vez como su cuñado y ahora el viento que acariciaba su negra melena le susurraba al oido que su viaje tendria un final lleno de regocijo en su corazon.

Y con el corazon lleno de amor y de espectacion vio el muelle de Nueva York alejarse poco a poco, la figura de la gente depidiendose se fue desvaneciendose, al fnal solo logro ver la inmensidad del mar frente a ella, en unos dias mas veria por primera vez los ojos de la persona que mas la habia amado en su vida...su madre.

Continuara...

* * *

Una semana mas gracias por su compañia...yo me estoy retrasando cada vez mas y es que mi tiempo se esta acortando, como lo dije antes no pienso claudicar terminare aunque me retrase uno o dos dias mas.

**Ladhygabhi-rose**. Gracias por tus cometarios...se que el capitulo pasado estuvo triste...pero ya no habra mas tristezas si acaso algunas revanchas..

**Rebeca.** Gracias por dejar tu comentario, la vida desafortunadamente no es siempre de color de rosa, tienes sus matices, pero hay que saber sortearlos.

**Mimie,** amiga gracias por hacer un espacio en tu dias tan ocupados, se que siempre estoy haciendote rabiar, sino es Sandy es Susana y si no Candy y ahora Maggy...pero siempre dandote dolores de cabeza...

**Klaudya**. Chica gracias por tus palabras...yo creo que le costara un poco de esfuerzo a Maggy, pero tendra que aceptar a Archie ( si es un bombon ) ...y Terry... derepente se me pierde entre tanta gente y se me va el capitulo sin su bella presencia, pero tratare de tenerlo en cada capitulo.

Espero regresar la proxima semana, mientras tanto cuidense mucho y hechenle muchas ganas a lo que hagan...le envio mi cariño y agradecimiento por mantenerse a mi lado cada semana...GRACIAS...Liz


	22. Capitulo 21 La Ira de  Susana

**Capitulo 21**

**La ira de Susana.**

Terry habia dejado a los perkins en su casa para despues acudir a la funcion dominical en el teatro, se sentia tan feliz ultimamente que iba y venia con una sonrisa en los labios, ni siquiera las bromas pesadas de Karen lo molestaban, hasta las encontraba graciosas, ya no visitaba a Susana desde que a su regreso hablo con ella y rompio su compromiso, le pidio que lo perdonara por no sentir por ella lo que ella necesitaba, le garantizo su ayuda y amistad por siempre.

No la habia visto desde ese dia, sabia que lo habia ido a buscar a su departamento pero casi nunca estaba ahi, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en la casa de los Perkins y en el teatro tenia prohibido el acceso a el, asi que no la habia visto, tenia claro que ese no seria le fin del ascedio de Susana, pero al menos la habia evadido bien por las ultimas dos semanas y la verdad era que no habia tenido tampoco tiempo de pensar en ella, sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en su pecosa, le escribia casi a diario y llevaba una mejor relacion con la familia de Candy a los que no podia negar que los adoraba, se sentia tan comodo y querido rodeado de ellos que no tenia cabeza para nada mas, hasta habia aceptado hablar con su madre el dia que lo fue a visitar despues de una funcion, no queria mucho el acercamiento con ella, pero ya no se podia negar...su corazon estaba tan inchado de amor que no podia ser cruel ni rencoroso, si en esos dias hubiera aparecido el Duque queriendo arreglar las cosas con el, tal vez lo habria escuchado.

Ese domingo entraba a su camerino sintiendose completo y feliz, nada podria ponerlo de mal humor, simplemente queria salir a escena y hacer la mejor funcion de su historia, entro a su camerino despues de saludar a un par de tramoyistas que se atravezaron en su camino, tenia mucho tiempo para cambiarse y entrar a escena, sentado frente al espejo miro su rostro relajado y una sonrisa que tenia tiempo no veia, todo era gracias a su pecosa, era la unica que podia haberle tatuado esa sonrisa aun si estar presente.

Absorto en sus pensamientos fue sorprendido por la mujer que lo esperaba en su camerino y a la que no habia visto cuando llego.

-te he hechado de menos

-...- sorprendido, casi asustado Terry giro su rostro hasta encontrar los ojos azules de Susana que lo miraban con dejo de enojo y desprecio.- como entraste aqui?

-por la puerta.

-he dado instrucciones de no dejarte pasar a mi camerino.

-soy tu prometida querido, no hay nadie que me pueda detener

-no Susana tu no eres mi prometida...

-lo soy para el mundo.

-no para mi, asi que haz el favor de salir de aqui.

-no te conviene un escandalo en estos momentos y te aseguro que hare el escandalo mas grande que te imagines.

-haz lo que quieras Susana, pero te vas de aqui.- Terry llego hasta la puerta para abrirla

Susana se puso de pie para llegar hasta Terry y cerrar la puerta, pero el castaño detuvo el viaje de la misma abriendola al instante.

-no me retes Terry, por que estoy dispuesta a pelear por ti.

-no Susana, no pelearas por mi pelearas contra mi y no te va a gustar

-no entiendo que te sucede, me habias dado tu palabra de casarte conmigo y ahora me haces esto.

-ya te lo explique Susana, yo no te quiero y no esta bien quedarme a tu lado sabiendo que nunca te hare feliz.

-es eso o Candy te convencio de regresar con ella?

-de hecho yo fui el que al fin la convencio de aceptarme y tambien estoy convencido que tu mereces ser feliz y no lo seras a mi lado.

-LO SABIA...esa maldita regreso a arrebatarme lo que me pertenece. – la voz de Susana subio de tono llamando la atencion de los actores que poco a poco iban llegando para la funcion.

-no te hagas daño Susana.

-no te preocupes por mi, mejor preocupate por tu amante y por ti.

Los gritos de Susana se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, todos los que momentos antes pasaban por ahi, habian casi corrido para evitar la pena de encarar a Susana y Terry, pero Karen que recien llegaba al teatro se acerco para ver que sucedia.

-que haces aqui Susana?

-lo unico que me faltaba tu complice...tapando todas tus mentiras, alentandote a traicionarme.

-veo que tienes otro de tus ataques de paranoia – Karen se planto frente a Susana, nadie le habia pedido su apoyo, pero no pensaba alejarse de ahi...defenderia el territorio de Candy y le daria fuerza a Terry.

-no te metas en lo que no te importa y vete de aqui.

-no Susi yo no me puedo ir...yo si tengo un lugar en el teatro, pero creo que tu estas de mas aqui, vamos te acompaño a la puerta.

-tu tienes un lugar gracias a que yo te deje mi lugar, de otra manera seguirias esperando una oportunidad..- los ojos de Susana hechaban lumbre, mientras el amor propio de Karen habia sido golpeado fuertemente, pero no era un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para tirarla a la lona.

-pues te lo agradezco y ya que me cediste tu lugar te agradeceria que desaparecieras, comienzas a ser molesta.

-no tienes idea de como te odio ...

-si tengo una vaga idea, pero en realidad no me interesa lo que puedas sentir por mi...y ahora te acompaño a la puerta antes que llame a seguridad para que te saque.

-tu jamas podras hacer nada en contra mia, eres una vivora pero tu veneno no tiene ningun efecto en mi, Robert siempre me protegera de actricitas como tu – Karen se mordio el labio inferior, sabia que eso era verdad y no se haria humillar de esa manera enfrentando a Robert Hattaway sabiendo que perderia.

-mujercitas como tu siempre necesitan que alguien las defienda...eres patetica.

-no me hagas perder mas mi tiempo y desaparecete estoy aqui por Terry no por ti, asi que ve a ensayar tus lineas...

-lamento mucho que hayas perdido todo este tiempo por mi Susana, por que yo no puedo atenderte tengo que repasar mis lineas con mi pareja protagonica, con tu permiso. – Terry ofrecio su brazo a Karen y camino con ella hasta el camerino de la peliroja, dejando atras a Susana hechando lumbre por la boca

-ahora si me sorprendes Granchester, jamas imagine que pudieras portarte asi con Susana.

-ni me lo digas, no es facil para mi hacerle esos desplantes, pero tengo que hacerla entender que no puede aferrarse a mi por que no puedo ofrecerle mas de lo que ya le garantice tendra de Candy y de mi.

-y que es eso?

-nuestra amistad, eterno agradecimeiento y sin duda el cuidado que requiera asi como nuestra ayuda financiera.

-dudo que esa sea su ilusion.

-Susana es muy importante para mi, ella me salvo la vida y puso en riesgo su propia vida para protegerme y por lo mismo no puedo mentirle prometiendo algo que no puedo cumplir, merece ser feliz y a mi lado no lo sera.

-que posicion tiene la señora Marlowe

-no la he visto ni he hablado con ella, pero estoy seguro que no se quedara con los brazos cruzados.

-sera una dura batalla

-estoy listo para pelearla, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero no dejare que me separen de Candy.

-al fin veo al Granchester que conoci.

-creo que tambien conoceras al Granchester de Londres y eso no sera agradable para quien tenga que enfrentarlo.

Susana se habia quedado de pie en la entrada del camerino de Terry, no solo estaba perdiendo al unico hombre que habia amado, sino que ademas estba siendo humillada por el y la unica causante de todo era Candy, haria todo lo que estaba en sus manos por quitarla de su camino y si no lo conseguia al menos les haria el camino dificil, haria que Terry perdiera lo que mas queria al igual que ella lo habia hecho, el mundo del teatro perderia las dos promesas de la actaucion Susana Marlowe y Terruce Granchester.

Con la ira revuelta en la sangre salio del teatro con rumbo al periodico de mas circulacion a nivel nacional, queria que la noticia llegara hasta cada rincon de America, tenia claro que una vez que diera ese paso no habria marcha atrás, daria la pelea.

Para Candy los dias pasaban entre el hospital las clases en la universidad, el unico respiro que tenia era para leer su inumearble numero de cartas, en las dos semanas que Terry se habia ido lo habia extrañado como nunca, soñaba con el todos las noches y no hacia otra cosa que hablar de el todo el dia, esa mañana antes de ir al hospital reviso la correspondencia y tomo sus cartas, una de Maggy, otra de Matt, por supuesto una de Terry y lo que la hizo cortar el aliento fue ver entre ellas una de Susana Marlowe, la carta la tomo de sorpresa, pero suponia que algo asi pasaria...guardo las cartas para enseguida salir con rumbo a su trabajo.

La primera parte de la mañana la paso pensativa, aun no leia ninguna de las cartas, pero sabia que la verdadera batalla comenzaba, no hubiera querido que Susana saliera lastimada a pesar de todo le agradecia que hubiera salvado la vida de Terry.

-que sucede Candy haz estado distraida toda la mañana.

-mmm?...no nada – contesto Candy queriendio aparentar una normalidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-ni siquiera quiciste tomar el almuerzo con nosotras, dime tienes problemas?

-no Kate, lo que sucede es que estoy un poco cansada he estado preparando un examen para el colegio y me tiene exausta.

-eres muy valiente, las mujeres solo podemos aspirar a ser enfermeras y tu no tienes miedo de enfrentarte a la critica o al rechazo de ser doctor, te admiro Candy.

-no me averguences, es simplemente un sueño que tengo, yo quiero ayudar mas de lo que puedo hacer como enfermera...- la conversacion de Candy y Kate fue interrumpida por otra enfermera que entraba a la estacion de enfermeras para tomar un breve descanso.

-hola chicas

-hola Mary no te habia visto en todo el dia

-si me viste en la mañana pero me ignoraste en el area infantil.

-lo lamento no fue mi intencion, no queria ser grosera.

-no te preocupes se que estas muy abrumada por el colegio, pero tienes que distraerte mira te dejo mi periodico hablan del compromiso de un actor de Broadway con una chica que tuvo un accidente salvandole la vida o algo asi, no lo termine de leer y ahora voy a cirugia asi que cuando termines dejalo en el escritorio para que termine de leerlo.

Candy no pudo pronunciar palabra, la frase de Mary retumbaba en su mente, tenia que leer lo que el periodico decia, tomo el papel en sus manos y comenzo a leer apresuradamente atropeyando algunas palabras al leer.

" la señorita Susana Marlowe se comprometio en matrimonio con su novio de años, el exitoso actor de Broadway Teruce Granchester, la pareja confiesa estar muy enamorada y deseosa de unirse en matrimonio, el evento se llevara acabo en unos mese, la fecha aun no ha sido revelada, pero se sabe que ya esta establecida..."

Candy se reuso a seguir leyendo la nota del periodico, no queria envolverse en una historia que sabia no era verdad, no podia ser verdad...fue entonces que recordo la carta que habia recibido de Susana, hubiera querido ignorar toda la situacion, pero sabia que no podria continuar su dia con esta idea rondandole la cabeza.

-Kate voy a omar un descanso, regreso enseguida.

-si Candy no te preocupes todo parece estar en calma, asi que tomate tu tiempo.

Candy salio apresurada hasta el jardin para leer lo que Susana le habia enviado y despues leeria la carta de Terry, seguramente encontraria la calma a todas sus dudas, con manos un tanto temblorosas rasgo el sobre por un lado, saco el papel que la comunicaba de vuelta con su rival, sus ojos comenzaron a bailar frente al papel que tenia frente a ella, no podia dudar del amor de Terry pero lo que estaba sucediendo la desequilibraba.

Con el semblante marcado por la preocupacion y la molestia en el corazon paso toda su jornada en el hosptall y despues en el colegio, queria meterse en la cabeza que nada de lo que habia leido tenia valides alguna, pero la verdad era que no podia dejar de pensar en ello y de preocuparse al pensar que Terry habia sido obligado a hacer algo encontra de su voluntad, la rubia no pudo soportar mas y tomo sus cosas para irse a su casa, tenia que meditar la situacion.

Sandy se sorprendio al ver a su hermana llegar mas temprano de lo acostumbrado, enseguida pudo ver que su rostro estaba marcado por una molestia, esa misma mañana la habia visto marcharse con una sonrisa plena como cada mañana desde que Terry habia aparecido en su vida.

-que sucede, que haces aquí tan temprano?

-no me sentia bien y preferi venir a casa, me voy a descansar – Candy se marcho directamente a su habitacion sin dirigirle una mirada a su hermana lo que hizo que Sandy se alarmara y fuera tras ella.

Al entrar a la habitacion encontro a su hermana tumbada sobre su cama llorando amargamente, por un momento Sandy se alarmo y corrio hasta ella.

-que sucede Candy?

-...- al sentir la mano de su herman sobre el hombro se controlo y limpio sus lagrimas rapidamente - nada, solo estoy cansada.

Sandy la ayudo a sentarse y la obligo a mirarla de frente – por cansancio lloras? Sera mejor que me digas que te pasa...

-...- Candy miro a su hermana y sabia que no podria ocultarle nada, no era de tipo de chicas que se quedaba tranquila con una negativa cuando algo le importaba de verdad, asi que sin decir mas le extendio el periodico con la nota de Terry y Susana, Sandy la leyo con una mueca que iba en aumento conforme lei la nota, al terminar avento el periodico a un lado y miro a su hermana profundamente no sabia si darle un golpe en la cabeza o simplemente dejarla que siguiera llorando y que se ahogara en su llanto a lo que Candy reacciono rapidamente - eso no es todo – saco un sobre de su bolso y le extendio la carta de Susana a su hermana.

Sandy miro el remitente y saco la carta del sobre quizo analizar un poco la letra y la premura con la que se notaba habia sido escrita.

"Querida Candy,

Pense mucho antes de escribir estas lineas, pero creo que el cariño que le tienes a Terry merece que sepas la decision que hemos tomado y es que no fue facil llegar a la conclusion de anunciar nuestro matrimonio, pensamos mucho en ti y espero que recibas esta carta antes de que el periodico anuncie nuestra futura boda...estoy tan feliz Candy y se que te lo debo agradecer a ti y es que si lo perdiera moriria cada dia, no quiero existir si el no esta a mi lado y se que el por fin lo ha entendido.

El tener a Terry a mi lado me ha hecho una mujer fuerte y creo que si el esta conmigo podre sobrevivir a la desgracia de perder la pierna, se que fue dificil para ti dejarlo ir pero hiciste lo correcto, se que seras feliz y encontraras a la persona indicada para ti.

Pedirte que nos acompañes el dia de nuestra boda seria mucho pero se que estaras con nosotros en espiritu, lo mejor sera que ni Terry ni yo mantengamos comunicación contigo por ahora, no queremos lastimarte y se lo importante que es para ti vernos feliz.

Con cariño

Susana Marlowe "

Sandy estaba furiosa con Susana y mas aun con su hermana que adivinaba ya lo que seguramente pasaba por su cabeza, respiro profundo y trato de tranquilizarse o seguramente dolpearia la cabeza rubia de su hermana.

-y que de todo esto te ha hecho llorar?

-que no leiste la carta de Susana? Ella necesita a Terry...y yo...

-y tu eres una tonta que se deja llevar ...que parte de Terry solo te quiere a ti no entiendes.

-pero me siento culpable.

-pues tu no tienes la culpa de que esa mujer sea una retrasada mental.

-y si...y si Terry cambio de opinion y decidio seguir con sus planes con ella

-si no cambias esa actitud en este momento yo misma me pondre en contacto con Terry para aconsejarle busque a una chica que lo ame de verdad.

-me siento culpable...Susana esta desvalida y ...

-sabes una cosa Candy? ... creo que de verdad deberias de dejar a Terry en paz, y alejarte de el, tu no lo quieres lo suficiente como para pelear esta guerra no creo que Terry merezca a una cobarde como tu – Sandy se levanto y salio de la habitacion enojada con su hermana.

No entendia la reaccion de su hermana, si ella estuviera en sus zapatos ya estaria viajando en el tren rumbo a Nueva York para descuartizar lo que quedaba de Susana, lo unico que la habian hecho sentir las patrañas de Susana fue furia, pero jamas consideracion a ella.

Con enojo saco su libreta para repasar la clase que habia tenido ese dia, pasaba de una pagina a otra sin leer una sola letra, pensaba que podia hacer para quitar a Susana del camino de Candy y como hacer que su hermana despertara de su cuento rosa, donde Susana según ella era la victima.

Tenia que hacer algo, no sabia que, pero tenia que hacer algo para deshacerse de Susana, se recargo en el respaldo de la silla para relajarse y pensar mejor, escucho los pasos suaves de su hermana salir de su habitacion y detenerse justo a un lado de ella, pero se nego a abrir sus ojos, no queria enfrentarla en esos momentos de ira.

-Sandy tienes razon, me acobarde por un momento, pero se que Terry no me ha dado la espalda lei su carta y me confirmo que Susana no tomo bien las cosas...

-mira Candy trato de tenerte paciencia y de entenderte, pero no me es facil...y ensima me vienes a decir que tambien dudabas de Terry?

-bueno es que ...Susana suena tan convincente y la nota del periodico.

-Candy no me hagas dudar de que eres mi hermana...- sus ojos hechaban lumbre - se que eres una chica noble de buenos sentimientos, pero por favor no peques de tonta, esa infame mujer hara lo que sea por quitarte del camino, te rogara, te llorara, te mentira, te insultara, te maltratara y hara lo que quiera contigo si tu se lo permites, pero tu tienes el arma mas poderosa de todas y con eso la sacaras de tu camino...y es que Terry te ama, el no cambiara el rumbo de sus planes y si tu fueras menos ...honorable y mas leal a tu amor harias lo mismo.

-tienes razon Sandy, tengo que dejar de pensar en Susana y pensar mas en Terry.

-si llegas a tener dudas ven a verme y yo me encargare de ajustar tu cerebro, aprovecha que llegaste temprano y vete a dormir y a soñar con tu Terry, yo tengo que revisar unas notas me ire a dormir mas tarde.

-estas molesta conmigo?

-si Candy, no me gusta una chica debil, debes ser mas fuerte y pensar claramente en lo que quieres, no puedes sacrificarte toda la vida, debes de anteponer lo correcto y dejar a Terry con una mujer que solo lo hara sufrir no es lo correcto, ustedes deben estar juntos y debes de pelear por ello.

-si Sandy lo hare es solo que me da miedo pensar que podria perder a Terry una vez mas.

-y antes de perder prefieres regalarlo? Tal vez termines perdiendolo pero al menos sabes que peleaste por lo que es tuyo, Terry esta peleando por ti, no falles.

-lo siento...

-no te disculpes conmigo...anda ve y reafirma tu posicion frente a Terry no frente a mi.

-es lo que hare – Candy dio vuelta y regreso a su recamara le escibiria una larga carta a Terry para contarle sus miedos y el traspie que habia sufrido.

Sandy se quedo en la misma posicion pasando una hoja tras otra de su libreta, se sentia mas tranquila, pero definitivamente no pensaba bajar la guardia con respecto a Susana, nunca le habia gustado esa chica, pero ahora mas que nunca la queria fuera.

La noticia del enlace matrimonial entre Susana y Terry no solo habia afectado a Candy, en Nueva york el rumor era aun mas fuerte y recorria pasillos y camerinos de todos los teatros, mas de un reportero trataba de entrevistar a Terry, que aun no habia dado la cara, por un lado tenia a Karen empujandolo para que confrontara a Susana publicamente y por otro lado a Robert recordandole que los escanadalos podian igualmente impulsar su carrera asi como acabar con ella y que esta ocacion lo mas probable era que lo enterrara entre la tierra que Susana le hecharia, sin mencionar que Maggy le habia pedido que actuara cauteloso pensando en la reputacion de Candy.

-no puedes solo dejar pasar el suceso, lo que Susana ha hecho es enfrentarte, ellas esta peleando con todos sus recursos, no es momento de que te pongas sentimental ni honorable.

-no es eso Claise, es solo que no puedo poner en entre dicho el nombre de Candy y Robert tambien me ha pedido que recuerde que la obra esta por terminar en unos dias y no necesita un escandalo.

-pretextos...no te acobardes ahora.

-no es cobardia, eso te lo garantizo Susana me va a escuchar, ella misma retirara el anuncio.

-Granchester piensa, no es necesario ni que hables con Susana, si cortas de raiz su unico recurso, enfrenta a los periodistas, desmiente la declaracion de Susana, anuncia tu compromiso con Candy, explota aun mas fuerte la bomba, haz que resuene tan fuerte que las palabras de Susana se queden opacadas en el silencio.

-y si Susana comienza a desprestigiar a Candy, eso no lo soportaria Maggy.

-ya estuvo bien de tonterias Granchester o te comportas o en este momento me pongo en contacto con Candy para decirle que te estas arrepintiendo de estar con ella.

-no digas estupideses, eso no esta en duda ni a discusión.

-entonces armate de valor y encara a los periodistas y anuncia tu compromiso con la hija de los Andley bien sabes que cuentas con el respaldo de su patriarca y al diablo con Robert...somos sus actores no sus marionetas, yo te apoyare, no soy tan famosa como una ...Eleanor Beicker, pero creo mi apoyo servira de algo – las palabras resonaron en la mente de Terry...contaba con el apoyo de Albert, de Karen y de toda la familia de Candy, tenia mas gente de su lado que la misma Susana, entonces por que tener miedo?...

-construire mi historia hoy mismo, necesito a toda la gente que me mencionaste y comenzare por ponerme en contacto con todos ellos.- incluyendo Eleanor Beicker...su orgullo no era mas grande que su amor por Candy, asi que tendria que hacerle una visita, solo esperaba que las cosas no salieran como habian salido aquella vez que le pidio su ayuda al Duque.

En casa de las Marlowe Susana no dejaba de gritar histerica a la servidembre, a su madre o aquien se le pisoera enfrente.

-calmate Susana te hara daño ponerte asi.

-no soporto este silencio, por que Terry no ha dicho ni hecho nada, ya pasaron dos dias desde que el anuncio salio en Nueva York y a estas alturas ya debe de haber recorridio todo el pais.

-y que esperas que haga?

-no lo se madre, pero no creo que se quede tranquilo y la hipocrita de Candy tampoco, maldita como la odio..

-Susi por favor sientate y tranquilizate, no puedes continuar asi.

-no puedo quedarme quieta, debo hacer algo mas...Terry tiene que volver conmigo.

-el anuncio en el periodico no creo que lo haga regresar, por el contrario yo creo que eso le molesto, actuas irracionalmente Susana.

-pues si no vuleve conmigo al menos lo destruire para que no sea feliz nunca, Candy sera la causante del fin de su carrera y entonces veremos si su amor sigue siendo suficiente.

-Susi me asustas tu no eres asi. – la madre de Susana la veia incredula nunca habai visto a su hija actuar de esa forma.-... Parceses otra

-soy otra, soy la Susana llena de ira que Terry busco enfrentar, pues aquí estoy de mi nadie se va a burlar, el me dio su palabra de casarse conmigo y sera mejor que cumpla o hare su vida tan miserable que cada dia de su vida se arrepentira de no haber cumplido su palabra.

La madre de Susana no creia lo que escuchaba, veia a su hija llena de odio, sabia que ella era un tanto culpable al haber hecho sentir a su hija que Terry tenia que pagar con su vida por lo sucedido, ella quizo proteger a su hija de su desfortunio ayudandole a obtener la compañía de el hombre que amaba, pero jamas imagno la magnitd de lo que hacia, ahora tenia que enfrentar la obsecion y la ira de Susana al ver perdido lo que nunca habia sido suyo.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola chicas, me he robado algunos minutos del trabajo para saludarlas y dejarles este capitulo….ya casi no tengo tiempo en casa por lo que espero no quedarles mal y seguir actualizando semanalmente…..

Muchisimas gracias pos sus reviews y sus comentarios se los agradezco…..

Ladhygabhi-rose. Gracias infinitamente…y conetstando tu pregunta, tengo planeado darle un poco mas a Annie, pero no hallo a quien? Al DR Martin?…muy Viejo para ella…tratare de engancharla con alguien.

Mimie. Gracias amiga …..Megan? esta loquita y si trama algo…..aun no se como deshacerme de Susi.

Anahis. Te extrañe el capitulo pasado, pero que bueno que pudiste paracer en este…..no creo que le vaya muy bien a Terry con la Gusarapa, pero ya se las arreglara y Maggy como todas las mamas interponiendose en el camino del amor =P

Klaudia. Hola…gracias por tu review, creo que era necesario que a Annie le sucediera algo bueno, para que demostarra que hay algo ueno en ella.

Elisa Grandchester. Te estrañaba = ( . pero que gusto me da que hayas aparecido amiga, te lo prometi casi desde el principio y te lo voy a cumplir hasta el fin …..juntitos he inseparables….

Les deseo un feliz comienzo de semana, hasta la prox…Liz


	23. Capitulo 22 Luchando por el Amor

**Capitulo 22**

**Luchando por el Amor**

-me alegra tanto que estes aqui, nunca vienes a verme...-la sonrisa nerviosa de la rubia era evidente, sostenia su taza de te mientras miraba al joven actor frente a ella, se veia tan varonil y maduro, no podia con la emosion de encontrar en ese rostro juvenil los mismos rasgos del hombre que alguna vez amo en su temprana juventud.

-no voy a dar rodeos y es que no te hubiera molestado jamas, pero necesito tu ayuda. – la seriedad en el rostro de Terry no era nuevo para su madre, que contadas veces habia recibido una sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo.

-que te sucede?

-nada aun, pero creo que mi carrera en el teatro esta en peligro.

-pero como podria ser eso? Haz tenido un exito total en esta temporada, tu ya eres un actor consagrado.

-pues esa consagracion esta a punto de venirse abajo.

-pero que sucede Terry...

-no haz leido la seccion de espectaculos ultimamente?

-no tengo la costumbre de leer esa parte del periodico...-sus ojos se abrian espectantes, sus largos cabellos rubios caian como cascada enmarcando su dulce rostro

-recuerdas a Susana Marlowe cierto ? – Eleanor asintio levemente – pues rompi mi compromiso con ella despues de un par de años.

-me apena mucho lo que le sucedio pero ...no es chica para ti.

-estoy comprometido con Candy, la recuerdas?

-como olvidarme de esa chica, gracias a ella es que pude lograr que me escucharas y aunque no mantenemos una cercania se que me haz perdonado...y tambien se que se aman, desde que los vi en Escocia lo pude percibir, me da mucho gusto que esten juntos.

-el problema es que Susana no esta tomando muy bien el rompimiento y tuvo la genial idea de ir al periodico para anunciar un supuesto matrimonio entre ella y yo

-pero que chica tan demente...

-ese es el menor de los problemas, lo que me preocupa es que Susana ha prometido desprestigiar el buen nombre de Candy, eso estara bajo control garcias a Albert Andley uno de los hombres mas ricos del pais y padre adoptivo de Candy, el no permitira que nadie ponga en entre dicho el nombre de su familia, otra de las amenazas de Susana es despretigiar mi nombre haciendome quedar como un hombre vil y cobarde que solo la utilizo y la abandona cuando ya no la necesita, eso acabaria mi carrera y por eso es que he venido a verte necesito tu consejo dime como debo afrontar esto ante la prensa.

El rostro de Eleanor fue de la sorpresa a la complacencia, su hijo habia venido a ella para pedirle consejo, recordaba aun cuando años atras el habia venido a buscarla para encontrar consuelo y amor y ella lo habia rechazado de la forma mas egoista, lo habia negado como hijo pidiendole que guardara el secreto y que no la visitara mas, se habia arrepentido cada dia de su vida despues de haber hecho eso y ahora la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de rectificar y eso era lo que iba a hacer, le demostraria a su hijo cuanto lo queria y lo arrepentida que estaba de no haberle dado su apoyo y su proteccion antes.

-que tienes planeado hacer?

-confrontar a Susana, desmentire el comporomiso y anunciare mi enlace matrimonial con Candy.

-...- Eleanor dio un sorbo a su te esbosando una sonrisa, Terry la observo curioso y orgulloso, era una mujer tan delicada y hermosa. – cuando tendrias planeado hacerlo?

-este viernes despues de la ultima funcion de la temporada.

-bien...entonces haz la mejor actuacion de tu vida y no digas una sola palabra, en la fiesta de culminacion te dire que haremos.

-haremos?

-mantente alejado de esa chica y evade a los periodistas hasta entonces, te vere en la fiesta y preveen a los Andley de tu anuncio matrimonial con Candy, asi no los tomaras de sorpresa.

Terry miro a su madre con complicidad no tenia idea de lo que sucederia pero confiaba en Eleanor, sabia que habia hecho bien en acudir a ella, se sentia mas tranquilo y arropado, entendia lo que significaba para Candy el haber recuperado a su madre, el siempre la habia necesitado y deseado cerca, su amor era inmenso y su orgullo por ella crecia.

Salio de la residencia Baiker mas tranquilo en cuestion de dias enfrentaria a Susana, no queria destruirla ni aplastarla, pero tenia que ser energico con ella para que su separacion fuera definitiva, con mas optimismo se dirigio a casa de los Perkins tenia que hablar con Maggy y tranquilizarla, ahora tenia un plan o almenos su madre tenia un plan y queria compartirlo con Maggy, a quien a pesar de todo sentia mucho cerca que a su propia madre.

Al llegar al departamento escucho desde afuera la discucion entre Megan y su madre, casi dio la vuelta para desaparecer por donde habia llegado, pero le habia prometido todo su apoyo a Megan asi que no podia dejarla en su lucha por Archie, con suavidad toco a la puerta y casi inmediatamente esta se abrio para que Megan le saltara ensima con los ojos llorosos.

-Terry! Que bueno que llegas, por favor explicale a mama que lo que siento por Archie no es un juego... – los verdes ojos de Megan no cesaban de llorar mientras se abrasaba a su futuro cuñado.

-esta discucion es entre tu y yo Megan no incomodes a Terry.

-Maggy no seas tan dura con Meg, esta ilusionada y no hay nada malo en ello.

-por favor Terry no tomes partido que es inutil no pienso cambiar de opinion.

-no lo entiendo, no veo por que no puedo enamorarme de Archie, el es un buen chico.

-por que no es bueno para ti y no lo voy a discutir,- sin mas Megan corrio hasta su habitacion para caer sobre la cama y dar rienda suelta a su llanto dejando atrás a Terry y a su madre.

-Maggy por que no aceptas la relacion entre Archie y Meg,?

-no hay ninguna relacion ...y ese muchachito no es para mi hija.

-es un buen chico yo lo conozco y se que respeta a Meg y que no esta jugando con ella.

-tal vez lo sea, no lo dudo, pero aun asi no es lo mejor para Meg, son de mundos diferentes y no quiero que mas adelante esa diferencia los separe dejando a Meg con el corazon roto.

-el que Archie venga de una familia millonaria no lo limita a enamorarse de verdad.

-tal vez no, pero definitivamente no comoparte las mismas ideas de Megan, ademas hay una gran difernecia de años.

-5 o 6 ? cuantos años te llevaba Phillip?

-estamos hablando de Megan no de mi y no me gusta esa relacion, ese joven era novio de Annie.

-Annie no lo quiere y Archie ya termino con esa relacion.

-Terry se que quieres a Megan, pero estoy haciendo esto por su bien.

-no Maggy disculpame que te lo diga, pero no lo estas haciendo por su bien lo estas haciendo por ti

-por mi?

-tu eres la que tienes miedo de relacionarte con ellos y que te decepcionen, pero Megan esta dispuesta a tomar sus riesgos.

-y dime Tery que va a pasar el dia que se le acabe el capricho al millonario.

-Meg no es el capricho de nadie, es una chica hermosa llena de virtudes que cualquier hombre se sentiria dichoso de tener...pero contestame algo Maggy, que pensarias si te digera que yo no soy un un simple hombre tratando de cumplir sus sueños actorales sino el hijo de un Duque Ingles que se ha enamorado de una de tus hijas, me seguirias aceptando?

-el amor que existe entre Candy y tu va mas halla de un simple encantamiento que es lo que les sucede a estos dos, ustedes tienen una historia que ancla su amor en firme.

-pero no me contestaste, te importaria si fuera el hijo de un Duque?

-no...no podria imaginarme algo asi...no quieras confundirme Terry, simplemente no apoyare esa locura de Megan.

Terry no dijo mas, pero penso en lo ironico de la situacion, Maggy renuente a la mezcla de clases sociales y Megan estaba enamorada de Archey Anldey, Candy de el, el hijo de el Duque Granchester, solo faltaba que Sandy tambien se enamorara de algun millonario excentrico entonces si que Maggy tendria problemas.

Despues de contarle a Maggy de su visita a Eleanor, esta lo felicito por acercarse a su madre y pedirle consejo, despues de cenar regreso a su departamento donde Susana lo esperaba, con el rostro palido y los ojos llorosos.

-Susana que haces aqui?

-Terry tenia que verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no me visitas ...me haz hecho tanta falta – el actor pudo ver como la chica temblaba frente a el, estaba a punto de estallar en lagrimas.

-no debiste venir aqui tu sola, no esta bien visitar el departamento de un hombre a solas.

-necesitaba verte, lo he intentado pero no puedo vivir sin ti,- las lagrimas de Susana mojaron sus mejillas rapidamente su cuerpo estaba a punto de comenzar a convulsionar por el llanto, se veia tan fragil y necesitada de consuelo.

-vamos Susi te llevare a tu casa.

-no quiero ir a casa...no todavia, necesito esta contigo, mirar tus ojos, Terry te amo tanto - Susana dejo caer su cuerpo contra la pared, el castaño temio que se callera, pero resisitio a tomarla entre sus brazos, eso seria contraproducente para la rubia.

-es lo mejor, no puedes quedarte aqui y no puedo dejarte entrar a mi departamento.

-antes no te importaba.

-antes no me debia a Candy...ella es mi prometida y le debo respeto – Terry penso en decir esas palabras a pesar de todo no queria lastimar a Susana, le tenia agradecimiento y cierto cariño, no soportaba verla desmoronarse asi.

-por que?...yo te lo di todo...yo te amo ... – sus ojos suplicaban y sus manos trataban de alcanzarlo.

-Susana deja de lastimarte de esta manera, nada va a cambiar yo no puedo corresponder tu amor y no importa lo que hagas yo voy a casarme con Candy.

-no tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo – el llanto entonces era incontrolable, la palides de su rostro asusto a Terry que temia se desvaneciera en cualquier momento.

-no quiero ser cruel, no es mi intencion hacerte sentir atacada, ni Candy ni yo queremos hacerte daño.

-si eso fuera verdad estarias conmigo.

-eso no es posible Susana, anda vamos lo mejor sera que te lleve a tu casa.

-Terry no los dejare ser felices, hare un escandalo.

-haz lo que necesites hacer, de igual forma siempre nos aseguraremos que estes bien y tengas lo que necesites.

-destruire tu carrera y la reputacion de esa...chica.

-vamos a tu casa, no debes andar sola tan tarde.

Terry tomo a la rubia del brazo e hizo parar un carruaje en el que subio a Susana para cerrar la puerta inmediatamente, se acerco al chofer y le dio la direccion donde debia llevar a Susana, al darse cuenta la rubia que el castaño no subiria con ella se volco en ira nuevamente pasando de la fragilidad total a la rabia del abandono.

Habia querido conmover a Terry con el dolor que sentia al perderlo, pero habia encontrado mas frialdad y dureza de su parte, no se detendria para desacreditarlo, iria al periodico una vez mas para contarles una nueva vercion arruinaria la clausura del teatro y le daria un golpe mortal a la reputacion de su noviecita, nadie la humillaria mas.

Con algo de culpabilidad Terry regreso a su departamento para descansar y prepararse para el ultimo dia de funcion en el teatro, seria en dos dias, habia invitado a Maggy a ir con el, deseaba tener a Candy a su lado y su madre era lo mas cercano que tenia a ella, por el momento lo unico que podia hacer para acercarse a su pecosa era escribirle y eso era lo que haria.

Candy en Chicago pensaba en Terry con la misma magnitud que el lo hacia, despues de que su hermana le ayudara a levantarse de su momento de debilidad, habia retomado sus fuerzas y decisión por defender su amor, esa tade habia tenido la mayor parte del dia libre y esperaba a su hermana que ya tenia un par de horas de retraso, tratando de no ser impaciente se tumbo en el sillon y repaso la correspondencia de ese dia, como casi siempre habia una carta de su amado Terry, llevo el sobre hasta su nariz y aun percibio su olor, un espasmo retorcio su estomago, como deseaba sentir sus manos acariciar su espalda nuevamente, dejo la carta sobre su regazo y continuo revisando los sobres, una carta de Megan, una de Matt y un sobre diferente, mas alargado y de papel poco comun...miro detenidamente el remitente y salto de gusto al ver de quiene era esa letra., se puso de pie para girar con la carta en las manos mientras reia incontrolablemente.

-Annie!...carta de Annie.

Sin pensarlo mas rasgo el sobre de lado y saco la carta de Annie, no podia esperar para deborar todas esas lineas que bailaban delante de ella.

"**Querida Candy,**

**No se ni como comenzar a descibirte todo lo maravilloso que ha sido el reencuentro con mi made y es que ha sido una gran sorpresa que no se esperaba, pero en cuanto estuve frente a ella supo quien era yo no hizo falta presentarme ni decir palabra solo se lanzo a abrazarme repitiendo mi nombre sin cesar, bueno el que deberia tener " Andrea " , hay Candy esta sensacion de emosion y felicidad no para de fluir por mis venas.**

**Mi madre es tan hermosa, puedo ver la bondad en sus ojos, el estar cerca de ella me trasmite tanta tranquilidad y seguridad, ella es lo que siempre soñe...por ahora estaremos un par de semanas mas aqui en Francia y despues volveremos a America, queremos visitar la tumba de papa y mama sueña con volver a ver a Maggy, esta tan contenta por ella y te quiere conocer, asi que viajaremos en cuanto nos sea posible.**

**Candy en este tiempo he tenido la oportunidad de reflexionar y me doy cuenta lo mala amiga que he sido contigo desde siempre...tu has sido la mejor de las hermanas para mi, me haz protegido, me haz hecho feliz toda la vida tan preocupada por mi y que he hecho yo a cambio? Ser egoista y frivola, desde el dia que te deje en el hogar de pony robandome la familia a la que tu renunciaste por mi comenzo el largo camino de decepciones, jamas debi irme con los Britter y por el contrario debi apoyarte a que tu fueras feliz, despues te negue y te di la espalda, eso jamas me lo perdonare y por si fuera poco te aparte de Archie cuando sabia que el se interezaba en ti, aunque creo que eso no me lo reprocho tanto, despues de todo eso permitio que Terry se acercara a ti y estoy convencida que el es tu felicidad.**

**Los dias que pase en Nueva York antes de partir a Europa atestigue lo afortunada que eres al tener una familia como la que tienes, quice ser tu unos dias dejandome querer por Matt que me dio su calor y su amor, uniendome con Megan que es tan parecida a ti y llenandome de la amistad de Terry que jamas se canso de hablar de ti y por si fuera poco robe toda la proteccion maternal de Maggy...te envidie tanto, mi egoismo me hizo preguntarme una vez mas, por que tu lo tenias todo? Por que tu tenias tanto amor? Deje Nueva York con el corazon cargado de envidia y anhelando una vida como la tuya...perdoname Candy, perdoname por pensar siempre primero en mi, por desear quitarte lo que te pertenece para hacerlo mio, cuando tu siempre haz preferido mi felicidad por encima de la tuya, haz sido una verdadera hermana para mi y ahora veo que esa es mi dicha, esa es mi bendicion, me crei desafortunada y olvidada, pero siempre he tenido lo mas valioso y esa eres tu.**

**Ahora se que no necesito envidiar a nadie mas, al fin he podido abrir los ojos y darme cuenta lo afortunada que soy, tengo la mejor amiga y hermana en una sola persona, mis padres me amaron con locura desde siempre, mi padre fue un hombre bueno y amoroso que entrego su vida en la lid de proteger a su esposa y su hija, lloro en los brazos de mi madre incontanbles veces sin poder aceptar la perdida de su bebe, te das cuenta Candy? Mi padre me amaba y me necesitaba tanto como yo a el, mi madre sufrio inimaginablemente al perdernos, pero ahora que estamos juntas hemos recuperado a la familia Morgan, incluso en contadas ocaciones cuando cenamos hemos sentido la presencia de papa, si se que es loco, pero las dos sentimos su calides y su amor.**

**Hay Candy la vida cambio para mi, no solo encontre a mi madre tambien encontre la luz en mi vida, tengo mucho por vivir y por hacer, lo mas imprtante ahora es viajar hasta America y abrazar a mi querida Candy.**

**Espero verte pronto dale mis saludos a Archie y Meg, a Terry, Matt, Sandy y por supuesto a Maggy, les envio mi cariño.**

**Annie"**

Para cuando Candy termino de leer la carta sus ojos estaban inundados por las lagrimas, por fin Annie habia encontrado su felicidad y lo que necesitaba para encontrarse a si misma, ya no necesitaba de aparentar o de verdades a medias, no necesitaba de una sociedad falsa para llenar sus carencias, su alma se habia enriquecido del amor del que estaba deseoso desde pequeña, ahora podria ver la realidad desde un cristal transparente y no turbulento como antes, tenia tantos deseos de abrazarla y compartir con ella su nueva vida.

Miro el reloj nuevamente para constatar que Sandy estaba ya muy retrasada, se incomodo un poco pensando que algo le hubiera pasado, pero no queria preocuparse todavia y es que Candy no tenia idea que al salir Sandy de la academia se encontro con la sorpresa de un hermoso auto esperandola a la puerta y un joven de ojos marron mirandola atento con una sonrisa timida.

-Hola Sandy he venido a invitarte a Cenar.

-Neil que agradable sorpresa – la rubia llego hasta el joven que la esperaba ansioso

-he estado esperando tu mensaje para ir a cenar y como no he sabido nada de ti preferi venir a verte.

-lo siento tanto, no he tenido tiempo de pensar en tu invitacion, pero me alegra que hayas venido, tenia varios dias sin verte.

-dos semana exactamente. – los ojos marron del chico brillaban llenandose de la vision de la rubia.

-se me hizo mas tiempo...pero dime llevas mucho tiempo esperandome?

-un poco, como no estaba seguro a que hora saldrias llegue aquí hace poco mas de una hora

-eso es mucho tiempo, si hubiera sabido que me esperabas habria salido antes

-y yo habria esperado el tiempo necesario – un ligero sonrojo aparecio por el rostro de Neil, haciendo temblar sus manos ligeramente, odiaba sentirse tan fuera de control – sube al auto te llevare a cenar.

-me encantaria ir pero la verdad tuve un dia muy agitado y estoy un poco cansada.

-entonces te llevare a casa.

-por que no vamos al café de la esquina y despues iremos a casa.

-a donde tu quieras.

Un tanto timidos se dirigieron al café que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos del colegio, era un lugar bastante modesto, pero Neil ni cuenta se dio de eso, estaba perdido en los ojos verdes de Sandy, dejandose envolver e hipnotizar por su aroma, sentados uno frente al otro guaradron silencio los pimeos minutos pensando que no tendrian nada de que hablar, pero la verdad fue que despues de que Neil le preguto como habia estado su dia, los temas salieron y las horas pasaron en una conversacion amena, rieron y se conocieron mas, ahora veian mas claramente que estaban hechos el uno par el otro.

-que emosion, entonces tu papa te dejara a cargo de uno de los negocios?

-es casi un hecho, queria que me regresara a Florida con ellos pero le pedi que me dejara en Chicago y pues despues de unos dias me dijo que la condicion para dejarme era que entrara a la universidad y a cambio me dejaria a cargo de la textilera.

-y ya le respondiste? – el brillo de los ojos de la rubia hacian que Neil se entusiasmara en su platica y de verdad se animara a salir adelante como empresario.

-aun no, quiero mandarle una copia de la inscripcion como respuesta, pero no he podido ir a la universidad por informacion.

-mañana es mi dia libre en el restaurante si quieres puedo acompañarte.

-de verdad irias conmigo?

-si tu quieres a mi me encantaria.

-entonces iremos a desayunar y despues a la universidad.

-es una cita. – la sonrisa de Sandy le congelo la sangre a Neil.

Un par de horas despues los dos salian de la cafeteria hacia el auto, no querian volver a casa todavia, pero ya no tenian pretexto para continuar en el cafe, caminaban muy lentamente mientras se sonreian y platicaban amenamente, con algo de timides y titubeante Neil fue acercandose a Sandy hasta eliminar cualquier distancia, con lentitud movio su mano temblorosa hasta encontrar la de la rubia, que al sentir el roce de la mano del moreno se inmobilizo para despues moverse igual de lento que el y escurrir su mano entre la de Neil que la recibio con un suave apreton, sus labios se sonrieron y sus miradas se entrelazaron igual que sus manos.

Una hora mas tarde Sandy llegaba al departamento con una sonrisa en los labios y la mirada perdida, desde la calle vio la luz prendida del departamento y supo que Candy habia llegado antes que ella, seguramente la inundaria con preguntas, queriendoo saber donde habia estado, pero estaba tan feliz que no le importaba nada, es mas tal vez era tiempo que le contara a su hermana de sus sentimientos por Neil Leagan.

-Sandy donde haz estado? Estaba tan preoucpada por ti...

-lo siento no sabia que llegarias temprano.

-en donde te metiste.

-fui a tomar un cafe...

-con quien?

-haces muchas preguntas... Maggy – Sandy miro a su hermana insistente.

-me preocupo por ti

-no tienes nada que preocuparte estoy bien, de hecho muy bien.

-ha si? – Candy se puso de pie fue hasta su hermana para analisar su mirada y su sonrisa tatuada.

-y quien es el causante?

-aun no te puedo decir su nombre, pero estoy muy ilusionada.

-Sandy ¡! Eso es fantastico.

-eso creo Candy, mañana saldremos juntos

-de donde lo conoces.

-es una larga historia ... y dificil de creer , pero las cosas son tan impredecibles.

-y cuando lo voy a conocer?

-cuanto debas conocerlo, mientras tanto controla tu curiosidad...

-es el mismo que te regalo las rosas verdad?

-no pienso decirte mas, ya sabras mas adelante, por ahora solo te puedo decir que estoy muy feliz

las dos chicas siguieron su platica en otra direccion, pues Candy sabia mejor que nadie que cuando Sandy guardaba un secreto no lo soltaba por nada, asi que mejor le conto de la carta de Annie y de su proximo regreso a casa, las dos se sentian felices por ella, despues de aquel dia en el que habian hablado con Annie para contarle de su familia, Sandy habia logrado hacer un enlace con la chica.

Ya muy tarde las dos se fueron a dormir el dia siguiente seria de grandes emosiones para Sandy asi que tenia que descansar y aunque hubiera querido dormir inmediatemente no pudo evitar pensar en esas horas al lado de Neil en el cafe, veia sus ojos brillantes penetrando su mirada y esa sonrisa dulce y franca y aunque se lo negara lo que la enloquecia era ese aire de arrogancia que desprendia a cada movimiento era tan enigmatico, volvio a recordar la sensacion de su mano entrelazada con la de el, la suave precion que habia ejercido sobre su mano era la clara indicacion de posecion.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto para despedir a su hermana y arreglarse para su encuentro con Neil, se esmero en su cabello y en un suave maquillaje, al salir del edificio para encontrase con su visita esboso una sonrisa amplia que salio desde el fondo de su corazon, ni siquiera se habia percatado que ya estaba sonriendo y caminando mas aprisa para llegar hasta el moreno.

-Buen dia Neil

-Buen dia Sandy, te ves radiante esta mañana.

-gracias - Sandy sostuvo la profunda mirada de Neil, correspondiendo con una igual.

-vamos sube, iremos a desayunar a un lugar hermoso se que te gustara – Neil ayudo a subir al auto a Sandy y la condujo hasta el centro de Chicago, se detuvo frente a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y salio del auto para ayudar a su acompañante a salir.

-esto es demasiado, tal vez deberiamos ir a un lugar mas sencillo.

-dejame ofrecerte lo que te mereces.

-gracias Neil, pero no se si me sentire comoda – Sandy miraba la entrada del lugar y la gente que entraba, era jovenes que aunque sencillos vestian ropa de etiqueta, se sintio fuera de lugar.

-vamos Sandy sera mejor que vayas acostumbrandote a estos lugares, por que es lo voy a ofrecerte de hoy en adelante

-pero no es necesario, yo no necesito estos lugares.

-ven conmigo – Neil extendio su mano para atrapar la de Sandy y engancharla a la suya, caminaron hasta la puerta y entraron al lugar, Neil con la nariz al aire dando rienda suleta a su arrogancia, Sandy un poco mas timida pero con el mismo aire de autosuficencia que Neil. – la comida es muy buena te gustara.

Les asignaron una mesa en el jardin, bien le habia dicho Neil que ese lugar era muy bueno, el mesero les llevo jugo de mandarinas, cafe y panecillos de mantequilla, el paladar de Sandy tenia un festin con los sabores tan esquisitos de los panecillos, ambos disfrutaban de sus jugos y la compañia, sus ojos no se distraian del minusioso esclutinio que tenian uno en el otro, sus labios tampoco dejaban de sonreir, la mano de Neil habia rosado la de Sandy un par de vecese hasta que armandose de valor le habia tomado la mano por encima de la mesa.

Los ojos iracundos de Elisa miraba la escena desde otro punto del restaurante, habia visto el cambio de su hermano y habia reusado a salir con ella en mas de una ocacion, pero no tenia idea de quien era la responsable de la transformacion de Neil y ahora que los veia juntos en ese lugar no sintio mas que el efervecer de su ira, sin pensar ni medir consecuencias se puso de pie y abandono la mesa que ocupaba dejando a sus amigas llamandola con la sorpresa en el rostro. Se acerco hasta la mesa que ocupaba su hermano y sin importar nada mas alzo la voz frente a ellos.

-que haces con esta zorra?

-Elisa...- la sorpresa de Neil lo paraliso de momento.

-eso es lo que tu y la arribista de tu hermana han planeado? Tomar ventaja de mi hermano? – la voz de Elisa rayaba en la histeria provocando la mirada de los demas comenzales.

-estas haciendo el ridiculo – Neil se puso de pie y tomo a su hermana del brazo.

-el unico ridiculo aqui eres tu, entiendo que solo veas a estas mujeres como una diversion, pero no es necesario que las traigas a estos lugares y te exhibas con ellas.

-suficiente, te vas de aqui inmediatamente – Neil sujeto con fuerza el brazo de su hermana y la guio hasta la calle literalmente a rastras.

-sueltame me haces daño – gritaba Elisa durante su camino a la puerta – jamas te perdonare esto.

-lamento que te sientas asi, pero tus dias de maldad a Candy y su familia terminaron, ahora te iras a casa haz hecho el ridiculo y no dejare que te expongas mas.

-eres un idiota Neil.

-tal vez, pero tu te haz portado aun peor que eso. – una vez en la calle paro un carruaje y subio a Elisa por la fuerza mientras esta gritaba y lo maldecia, una vez que pago por el carruaje este se desaparecio por las calles, Neil volvio al restaurante y se disculpo con Sandy que totalmente incomoda le pidio que se marcharan.

-pero ni siquiera hemos desayunado,

-no importa yo no me siento bien en este lugar, todos nos miran y despues de lo que tu hermana me grito estoy segura que todos piensan que soy una chica barata con la que te diviertes.

-fue un mal momento, pero no te dejes incomodar.

-hay una sola cosa que quiero saber

-que es ?

-lo que dijo Elisa es verdad? Solo te diviertes conmigo?

-que quieres que haga para probarte que soy sincero?

-no lo se Neil – Sandy se puso de pie y salio del lugar dejando al moreno atras.

Pasmado Neil se quedo inmobil en su lugar, cuando miro a la puerta Sandy ya habia desaparecido del lugar, se puso de pie y tras poner unos billetes en la mesa salio corriendo en busca de Sandy, miro por la calle y la vio desaparecer en la esquina, corrio hasta ella tan rapido como pudo.

-Sandy...Sandy, espera.

-que quieres Neil? – la voz de Sandy lejos de ser de enojo era de tristeza y un poco de frustracion.

-escuchame Sandy, yo no soy como Elisa dice, dejame probar que esta equivocada.

-para que Neil? no es neceario que te tomes tantas molestias...

-si es necesario. De hecho es muy importante para mi.

-tu y yo no somos ni siquiera amigos, lo mejor sera que no volvamos a vernos.

-quiza no somos amigos y en realidad no estoy interesado en tu amistad…- el rostro de Sandy se transformo en una sombra tras las palabras de Neil, habia sido una idiota entusiasmandose con ese arrogante - …. Para mi tu significas mas que una simple amistad….me gustas Sandy y a tu lado me siento completo y yo mismo…..me gustaria que me des la oportunida de probarte que Elisa esta equivocada y habla por que su veneno no la deja vivir, por que no ha encontrado su camino, pero yo …yo se lo que quiero y te pido que me des una oportunidad para convencerte de mi legitimo interes en ti.

Sandy no podia ni tragar saliva, sus ojos sin parpadear miraban a Neil con la sinceridad reflejada en su rostro, el sudor en su frente le demostraba lo nervioso y ansioso que estaba al pronunciar esas palabras…eso no pasaria sino fueran de verdad, con exitacion sintio la mano de Neil deslizarse por la suya.

-no lo se Neil tu mundo es muy diferente al mio y cuando te des cuenta le daras credito a las palabras de tu hermana. – la mano de Sandy se deshizo de la del moreno y le dio la espalda, era mejor terminar en ese momento caulquier avance antes que su corazon estuviera en un peligro aun mayor.

-no busco un nivel social ni dinero por que eso ya lo tengo, lo que veo en ti es lo que me hace falta y es tu belleza, tu caracter y tu sensibilidad, aceptame Sandy o al menos dejame conquistarte, dejame probarte que no hay impedimentos para nosotros.

-entonces pensaras que soy yo la que busco tu dinero y tu posicion social.

-eres la hermana de la hija adoptive de los Anldey, sin importar que Candy haya encontrado a su familia se que Albert jamas la desamparara, asi que eso no me preocupa y en todo caso yo te quiero proteger y ofrecer todo lo que necesites, vamos a intentarlo demonos la oportunidad quieres?.

-….- la inseguridad de Sandy se veia reflejada en su rostro y sus movimientos torpes, - tu hermana jamas lo aceptara.

-tu mismo me viste sacarla del restaurante y te aseguro que es lo que hare cada vez que te ataque, no le permitire que nos separe ni a ella ni a nadie y a ti tampoco te permitire que me abandones.

La casi orden de Neil, hizo a Sandy estremecerse, parecia sincero y en otras circunstancias pensaria que no tenia nada que perder pero esta vez su Corazon estaba de por medio y eso la hacia dudar.

-esta bien Neil te dejare que me muestres que no estas jugando conmigo.

-entonces regresemos a desayunar

-no quiero regresar a ese lugar…preferiria ir otro lugar.

-vamos a recoger el auto e iremos a donde tu quieras.

Sandy lo llevo a una cafeteria mucho mas modesta, pero con una comida deliciosa, para cuando Neil termino con su plato estaba sorprendido de ver como en un lugar sencillo se podia comer tan bien. Y lo que realmente habia hecho el momento especial era la compañia, nunca en su vida habia estado tan seguro de algo como esta vez, estaba enamorado y no dejaria ir a esa chica por nada del mundo sabia que tenia sentada frente a el a la futura señora Leagan.

Despues de tan maravilloso dia al lado de Neil, Sandy llegaba al departamento para encontrarse con Candy que con una cara palida y asustada la recibio en la puerta.

-a donde vas?

-a la mansion Andley…..

-que sucede?

-esto – Candy le extendio un telegrama a su hermana – lo encontre en el suelo cuando llegue.

-con ojos abidos Sandy leyo el papel, sintiendo la misma angustia que Candy…

" Megan desaparecida….." eran las cortas lineas de Maggy.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola chicas...aqui estoy nuevamente dejandoles otro capitulo que espero haya sido de su agrado y como ven lentamente nos acercamos a una culminacion, y estoy tratando de cumplir sus peticiones, una lucha por la felicidad de la pareja favorita Terry – Candy asi como la felicidad de nuestros consentidos Albert y Terry y por su piesto de mi consentido Neil...aunque creo que mas adelante lo terminare decepcioanando...tambien estoy dandole una reconciliacion con la vida a Annie y a Eleanor que aunque se equivocaron la vida les esta dando una segunda oportunidad.

Nenas lindas que me han dado el privilegio de recibir un mensage suyo GRACIAS, nunca me cansare de agradecerles por marcar el rumbo de esta historia, las quier mucho chicas.

**Denisse G.** Amiga muchas gracias a ti por seguir esta historia y por regalarme la oportunida de conocer tu opinion...creo que ya tengo el fin de Susana y la verdad es que no puedo ser tan cruel con ella despues de todo su unico error es amar con locura a Terry y ...quien puede culparla?

**Klaudya.** Hola chica hermosa...gracias por tu continua aparicion en los review...Susana la malefica, la martir, la chillona, la chatajista y todas tan odiosas...pero a pesar de que a Candy se le hablanda el corazon cuando menos debe, yo no creo que deje de luchar por su Romeo, despues de todo el pasado los dos actuaron solos, ahora tienen a muchos de su lado que quieren su felicidad.

**Rebeca.** Te extrañe mucho la semana pasada, pero me alegra que hayas vuelto a aparecer...en el anime siempre hice berrinches con Candy y su vocacion de Santa, por lo que en este fic creo que dejare que sean otros los que luchen por ella, antes que salga con su..."bondad" a querer hacer feliz a los demas, estamos protegidos y no volvera a hacer sufrir al malcriado de Terry...

**Ladhygabhi-rose**. Hola chica, gracias por seguir conmigo...en un par de capitulos mas Susi recibira una cucharadota de su propio veneno...alguien le enseñara como se hacen las cosas, ya veras...=P

**Anahis.** Amiga una semana mas contando con tus valiosas aportaciones gracias, la mama de Susi vera el error tan grave que cometi al cumplirle todos los caprichos a la hijita que ahora no sabe como enfrentarse a la verdad y en lugar de enfocar su energia en salir adelante, se preocupa por ganar una lucha que ya esta perdida...

**Elisa-Granchester**, amiga querida que bueno es tenerte esta semana, siempre eres parte importante de mi semana... estoy contigo en eso de que Terry termino como un hombre debil y abatido por la vida al final de la historia, eso rompio mucho mi adoracion por Terry, por eso decidi sentarme tras la computadora al igual que muchas talentosas chicas y crear una historia en la que se levante y regrese a su escencia y a la lealtad que se merece por que Terry es la imagen del rebelde que nos robo el corazon a miles de adolescentes y Mizuki decidio aplastar...

Mil gracias por su paso silencioso a todas las lectoras que pasan por aqui semana tras semana siempre trato de mantenerme con actualizaciones para mantener su atencion

Les deseo un feliz fin de semana...diviertanse..., cuidense mucho y reciban un cariñoso saludo, Liz


	24. Capitulo 23 Megan

**Capitulo 23 **

**Megan**

-vamos a buscar a Archie, el seguramente sabe algo.

-mas le vale que no haya hecho nada estupido. – resongo Sandy molesta

Las dos chicas salieron del departamento casi corriendo a la mansion Andley no les gustaba el hecho que Megan no les habia dicho nada antes de desaparecer, sabian que estaba molesta y frustrada por que Maggy no le permitia ni comunicarse con Archie, pero jamas imaginaron que huiria.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando llegaron a la mansion Andley, Albert como era de esperarse aun no llegaba, la señorra Elroy se habia retirado a su habitacion y Elisa habia deicidido pasar la noche en casa de Daisy su amiga de la infancia, despues de la pelea con Neil esa mañana no queria estar alrededor de el.

-en donde esta Archie?

-no ha llegado aun – contesto Dorothy

-esta en la oficina con Albert? No lo vi en el colegio…

-no lo se señorita Candy, no lo he visto ultimamente, creo que no hemos coincidido.

-como que no lo haz visto? Desde cuando – grito casi histerica Candy.

-no lo se ? un par de dias tal vez

-ayer por la mañana lo vi salir muy apresurado pero no fue a la oficina – añadio Neil mientras bajaba la escalera, la mirada de las tres chicas se dirigieron a el, el Corazon de Sandy brinco de alegria al escucharlo y verlo venir cerca de ellas, deteniendose a su lado .- creo que no llego a dormir anoche y bueno no estuve en todo el dia, pero no lo he visto.

-a donde podra estar?… - Candy trataba de encontrar en su mente donde podria estar su escondite.

-si quieren las llevo a buscarlo en el auto.

-no es necesario Neil, gracias por el ofrecimiento. – Candy le dio la espalda y siguio meditando donde podria encontrar a Archie o a su hermana.

-necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, si tu no quieres ir con Neil ire yo, podriamos recorrer los lugares que el frecuenta y no se, conoces a sus amigos? – se dirigio al castaño.

-no a muchos, pero no perdemos nada recorriendo algunos lugares.

-Sandy no debes salir tan noche con el.-protesto Candy molesta

-no seas ridicula Candy estamos buscando a Megan, asi que no fantasees. – sin mas sus ojo se posaron en Neil y con la mirada le pidio que la siguiera. – vamos Neil

Ambos salieron de la mansion bajo la sorpresa de Candy, como era posible que su hermana hubiera salido de ahi con un hombre que no conocia, pero tenia razon se trataba de su hermana menor y no podian ponerse a sacar el orgullo a flote.

Sin saber a donde ir se quedo al lado de Dorothy tratando de recordar algun detalle, un comentario de Archie, las horas pasaron y Albert llego ya muy cerca de la media noche, encontrandose con la angustaia de Candy.

-pero que haces aqui pequeña?

-hay Albert, no sabia que mas hacer y a quien acudir, mi hermana pequeña desaparecio y al parecer Archie tambien ...

-como dices?

-recibi un telegrama de Maggy notificandonos la desaparacion de Meg y al parecer tu sobrino tampoco ha sido visto desde ayer.

-no me habia dado cuenta lo siento Candy, pero dime a donde los han buscado.

-solamente he venido aqui, pero Neil y Sandy salieron a recorrer no se que lugares.

- Neil y tu hermana?

-...- Candy solo alzo los hombros, ella tampoco habia entendido eso – Neil se ofrecio a buscarlo en su auto y Sandy acepto.

-debe estar muy preocupada por Meg, solo espero que Neil se comporte a la altura

-tu crees que sea grosero con ella?

-bueno ultimamente ha cambiado mucho y al parecer se esta enderezando.

Albert en compañia de Candy salio por las calles a buscar a sus hermanas o a Archie, pero las obscuras calles de Chicago soplaban un aire frio de otoño dejandolas desiertas, nadie queria caminar bajo ese frio.

-sera mejor que regresemos a casa descancemos un poco y cuando amanezca mandare un telegrama a la oficina de Nueva York para que rastreen a Meg y a alguien aqui hara lo mismo con Archie.

-espero que Sandy haya regresado ya

-pues vamos a averiguarlo.

Los rubios llegaron a la mansion Andley para encontrarse con la noticia que ninguno de los desaparecidos habia dado ninguna señal, estaban exaustos asi que tendrian que ir a descansar unas horas y volver a su busqueda por la mañana, aun estaba preocupada por Sandy habia desaparecido junto a Neil y no le gustaba nada, lo que Candy no imaginaba era que su hermana se apoyaba del hombre que le robaba el aliento para resolver su vida familiar.

Neil habia llevado a Sandy hasta la mansion de Jhonatan el mejor amigo de Archie y prometido de Paty, el chico trataba de encontrar en su mente algo que los llevara al paradero de Archie, pero no recordaba nada.

-haz memoria tal vez te dijo que iria a Nueva York. – lo presionaba Neil.

-no...no me dijo nada, estuvo un poco callado y pensativo los ultimos dias, solo me dijo que tal vez Stear le daria una mejor solucion...

-Stear?...Stear!

- Stear...? – pregunto Sandy sin lograr entender nada.

-su hermano...vamos Sandy creo saber donde esta Archie, gracias por tu ayuda Jhonatan y disculpanos por venir tan tarde.

Neil salio de la mansion Bryant para subir al auto y conducir hasta la carretera que los llevaria a Lakewood.

-a donde vamos?

-Stear murio en la guerra en Europa y fue enterrado en Lakewood, si Archie dijo que Stear le daria una mejor solucion es por que fue halla.

-a la mansion de las rosas?

-si ...la conoces?

-si Candy me llevo cuando recien llege de Nueva York, quizo mostrarme los luagres donde habia vivido cuando era niña.

-te conto de nosotros?

-cada palabra ...

-...- Nei no supo que decir, se sintio miserable al recordar lo malvado que habian sido con Candy – yo era un niño tonto, pero estoy muy arrepentido.

-te creo.

-de verdad?

-si no lo creyera no estaria aqui contigo, se que haz cambiado, tu no tienes nada que ver con el Neil de las historias de Candy.

-crees que ella pueda perdonarme algun dia?

-no lo se Neil , eso es entre ustedes y espero que en algun momento lo arreglen.

-lo hare Sandy lo prometo.

-confio en ti. – la mirada que se dedicaron estaba cargada de una pasionante complicidad.

Llegaron a Lakewood pasada la media noche, las luces ya estaban apagadas y todo parecia estar en completa tranquilidad, el auto se detuvo frente al portal dejando a Sandy y Neil mirandose el uno al otro sin saber que hacer, era demasiado tarde, pero ya estaban ahi penso Sandy y necesitaba saber donde estaba su hermana.

-tenemos que entrar

-vamos por atras, se puede entarr por el jardin

Neil tomo de la mano a Sandy y la guio hasta la entrada trasera del jardin, cuidaba que no fuera a tropesar, una vez dentro de la propiedad fueron hasta la puerta de la cocina, entraron sigilosamente sin encontrar a nadie por su paso, la mansion estaba en silencio total, la obscuridad no les dejaba ver mas halla, a Sandy le resulto bastante mas tetrica que cuando la visito la primera vez.

-al parecer no hay nadie.

-de estar aqui, seguramente esta en la habitacion.

-deberiamos ir a buscarlo.

-no crees que deberiamos esperar a que amaneciera?

-digiste que queries encontrar a tu hermana inmediatamente.

-tienes razon, sabes cual es su habitacion?

-creo que si, vamos a la parte superior.

Las escaleras le resultaron interminables, al subirlas en completa obscuridad, no habian querido hacer notar su presencia encendiendo luces y dejar que Archie se escabullera.

-creo que es esta – Neil toco la puerta suavemente, sin lograr escuchar nada, para intentarlo nuevamente con mayor fuerza.

Un ruido detras de la puerta se dejo escuchar tras un leve susurro, Neil y Sandy se miraron comprendiendo que habia laguien ahi metido, la puerta se abrio de golpe dejando a Archie al descubierto con una mirada confundida y hasta temerosa.

-que sucede? – pregunmto Archie confundido y hasta asustado

-eso mismo quiero que me expliques en este momento…

-yo …..no se de que hablas…..

-de eso hablo….- detrass de Archie la figura de Megan se asomaba, se podia ver el temor y el descontrol en su mirar.

-dejame explicarte. – añadio rapidamente Archie.

-no hay nada que explicar, - tomo a su hermana del brazo y la jalo fuera de la habitacion

-tu no eres nadie para tratarme asi Sandy, dejame en paz.

-soy tu hermana mayor y estoy aqui para protegerte.

-protegerme de que ?

-de ti misma y de tus estupideces, que hacias con un hombre en su habitacion?

-yo no… - Megan se miro en su pijama y detras de Archie sin saber que responder a su hermana, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su mirada se fue al suelo.

-no es lo que estas pensando, yo seria incapas de faltarle al respeto a tu hermana.

-ya lo haz hecho – sin decir mas tomo a su hermana de la mano y la jalo arrastrandola escalera abajo. – vamonos Neil

-…- despues de mirar de arriba a abajo a su primo, Archie salio de la habitacion, detras de Sandy Y Megan – espera Sandy, por que no pasan la noche aqui, ya es muy tarde, mañana que nos hayamos tranquilizado pensaremos bien las cosas.

-no tengo nada que pensar, confie en ti y traicionaste la confianza de Candy y la mia llevandote asi a mi hermana.

-por favor Sandy, quedense esta noche y mañana con mas tranquilidad podremos explicarte lo que sucedio.

-no podemos quedarnos, Candy esta preocupada buscando a esta niña irresponsible.

-mandare un mensajero para que avise en la mansion Andley de Chicago que estamos bien en Lakewood.

-…..- Sandy miro a Archie pensativa

-es lo mejor Sandy, no falta mucho para que amanezca en unas horas estaremos listos para irnos.- añadio Neil

-esta bien, pero apenas amanezca nos iremos.

-estare listo.-contesto Neil

Archie miro a la pareja hablarse con mucha familiaridad y de hecho era hasta ese momento que de verdad se preguntaba que hacian juntos. Y como es que habian aparecido en Lakewood.

-dispondre una habitacion para ustedes.

-tomaremos la habitacon de Candy, no es necesario mas ayuda.- Sandy dio la vuelta y llevando a su hermana de la mano cerro la puerta de la habitacion en la que habia pasado la noche con su gemela semanas atras.

Sandy no dirigio una palabra a su hermana, se sentia molesta por lo que habia visto, no le molestaba el hecho de que huyera de casa, pero encontrarla en la habitacion metida con Archie era algo que iba mas halla de su tolerancia, abrio la puerta de la terraza y salio un momento a respirar aire fresco, hacia frio pero necesitaba relajarse antes de que explotara contra su hermana.

Megan silenciosa se sento en la cama, no sabia como acercarse a Sandy, por mas que pelearan sabia que era su hermana mayor y la que siempre los protegia incluso de su madre cuando se metian en problemas.

Sentada ahi se dio cuenta que no habia pensado en nada al momento de salir huyendo de su casa, no habia pensado en la conmocion que ocacionaria su ausencia y la preocupacion que causaria en sus hermanos y su madre, seguramente Matt estaria vuelto loco, siempre tan protector y amoroso, se estaria culpando de su desaparicion, estaba avergonzada de su comportamiento irresponsable e impetuoso.

Con temor a la reaccion de su hermana se puso de pie y silenciosamente llego hasta Sandy, que con la fria madrugada trataba de tranquilizarse y comprender a su hermana.

-entra esta muy frio aqui y te vas a enfermar.

-y ahora es que te preocupa tu hermana?

-Sandy no sabes lo que he pasado con mama negandome la oportunidad de una amistad con Archie

-a mi me parecio mas que una amistad…..como se te ocurre meterte en la misma habitacion con un hombre que ni siquiera conoces– los gritos de Sandy se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, aun cuando Neil y Archie querian ignorarlos, no podian evitar escuchar los reclamos de la rubia.

-estas confundiendo las cosas, Archie y yo hablabamos de lo que debemos hacer, y …la verdad es que yo no quice quedarme en una habitacion sola, me dio miedo este lugar es enorme y yo siempre he dormido con ustedes…por eso Archie me ofrecio su compañia….pero no en la misma cama – el sonrojo de sus mejillas hizo saber a su hermana que le decia la verdad, pero no la dejaria escaper tan facil, en verdad le habia molestado ver a su hermana metida en la misma habitacion de ese chico.

-eres demasiado confiada Megan, tu no sabes las intenciones de ese chico.

-claro que las se, el quiere casarse conmigo y mama no lo consentira nunca por eso fue que hui.

-pues huyendo de casa como si fueras un ladron y metiendote en su habitacion no ayudas mucho.

-no se que mas hacer, no pienso renunciar a Archie.

-prefieres renunciar a tu familia que a el? Por eso huiste?

-solo quiero que mama entienda y si no me deja otro camino ….. no regresare a casa.

-eso no te lo voy a permitir Megan, tu familia esta primero que cualquier chico que conociste hace un par de meses

-pero si mi familia no entiende que ese chico que conoci hace un par de meses es el amor de mi vida, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo.

-estas loca Megan…..

-no lo entenderias, tu nunca te haz enamorado asi, no importa lo que los demas digan o piensen, tu corazon te dice que estas en lo correcto y el Corazon no miente…..Archie es la persona que es para mi y tambien se que si ustedes me quieren lo entenderan ya sea ahora o despues.

-…..- Sandy solo miro a su hermana sin decir palabra, entendia perfectamente de lo que hablaba, ella misma habia visto la transformacion de Candy cuando de Terry se trataba, Peter y Carole eran otro ejemplo sin importanr que o quien ellos habian estado juntos hasta el ultimo minuto y …para que negarselo ella misma sentia lo mismo junto a Neil, que mas daba lo que el mundo pensara de el, ella sabia que era un buen chico y su corazon le gritaba que el tambien le correspondia, que mas daba lo que Elisa dijera y gritara al mundo ella confiaba en Neil. – esta bien Megan, pero aun asi sabes que lo que haz hecho no esta bien y traera consecuencias.

-estoy lista para pelear la batalla, entiendo las razones de mama, pero no cambiare de opinion.

Su determinacion hizo temblar a Sandy de emosion, veia a su hermana pequeña crecer y convertirse en una mujer enamorada, no la dejaria pelear sola, sabia que Archie era un caballero y seria un buen esposo para su hermana en el futuro.

-si no haces mas estupideces….me tienes de tu lado y estoy segura que ha Candy tambien.

-gracias….- Megan se lanzo a los brazos de su hermana, que renuente lo acepto, para deshacerse de ella casi inmediatamente.

-sera mejor que descanses, mañana sera un largo dia y no sera facil enferntar a Maggy, ve a la cama.

-pero que vamos a hacer?

-no lo se aun….ve a dormir.

Sin discutir mas la palabra de su hermana Megan se fue a la cama aun cuando sabia que no pegaria un ojo, Sandy sentada en la comoda silla de terciopelo miraba a su hermana recostada en la cama, siempre la habia cuidado y protegido ….. aun cuando Cristi le gritaba y la castigaba por nada, peleaban todo el tiempo pero la verdad era que era su favorita y siempre soño lo mejor para ella, por eso habia renunciado a continuar sus estudios y dedicarse a trabajar para sacarla a ella y a Matt adelante y verla ahora tan ilusionada y enamorada la emosionaba, pelearia contra el mundo de ser necesario, pero veria a Megan feliz., tenia frente a ella el reto de convencer a Maggy de aceptar la relacion.

A la mañana siguiente Sandy recostada al lado de Megan despertaba con el brillo de los rayos solares que entraban por la ventana, a su lado Megan dormia tranquilamente, se puso de pie y despues de asearse y preparase para salir desperto a su hermana,

-anda señorita levantate, no seras una buena esposa eres demasiado floja.

Apenas si logro que Megan soltara un gruñido y se rodara entre las cobijas, siempre habia sido una dormilona y no estaba a punto de cambiar.

-te estaremos esperando abajo, asi que apurate antes que mande a alguien mas a buscarte.

Megan se fue incorporando poco a poco, apenas si habia dormido un par de horas, estaba cansada pero sabia que no podia quedarse dormida hasta que quiciera, Sandy la esperaba y no queria que Archie pensara que era una dormilona.

En el jardin Sandy encontro a Neil que venia de las caballerizas, el verlo con su traje de montar y los ojos brillosos logro que Sandy dejara de respirar y sonriera cuando lo tuvo frente a ella.

-buenos dias, - la voz de Sandy no pudo ocultar lo que sintio al verlo, para complacencia de Neil vio su nerviosismo y su exitacion.

-buenos dias Sandy, como pasaste la noche? – se acerco a ella para besar su mejilla provocando un mareo en la joven rubia.

-no muy bien, me Sali un poco de mis cabales y no pude dormir.

-todos nos dimos cuenta de ello – la sonrisa de medio lado de Neil la hizo turbarse aun mas – espero no verte enojada asi conmigo.

-no lo proboques, por que eso no fue nada – la mano de Neil viajo lentamente hasta la cintura de Sandy para atraerla a el, sus corazones latian desbocados, la sangre corria por sus venas en una loca carrera, sus ojos se poseian apasionados, los labios de Neil se acercaron a los de la rubia peligrosamente, Sandy los esperaba anhelante y deseosa, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse para entregarse a las sensaciones, pero los cascos de un caballo los hizo separarse repentinamente, el caballo de Archie llegaba a la mansion, no vio a la pareja de momento, pero en cuanto bajo del caballo se percato de la presencia de Sandy, corriendo hasta ella ansioso.

-Sandy!...buenos dias, como amaneciste.?

-igual de enojada contigo Archie

-por que no nos sentamos a platicar mas tranquilamente

-que quieres platicar? Que convenciste a mi hermana de huir de su casa para venir a ti y poder escaparse a una mansion de ensueño?

-las cosas no fueron asi, yo no sabia que Megan viajaria a Chicago, solo me mando un telegrama y me pidio que fuera por ella a la estacion del tren, que se suponia que hiciera? Dejarla ahi?

-decirnos a Candy y a mi.

-no podia traicionar la confinaza de Meg,

-pues entre tu y ella hicieron las cosas mucho mas complicadas.

-lo se pero ... Maggy no permitira una relacion formal entre tu hermana y yo

-y la solucion es huir? Te crei mas serio.

-no fue su decision, fue mia – detras de ellos aparecia Megan, para apoyar a su novio, se paro junto a el y tomo su mano – el no sabia nada, yo lo planie sola.

-de igual forma los dos estubieron mal y si ya estas lista nos vamos.

-por que no se quedan a desayunar?

-por que tu princesita no desayune un dia no le pasara nada.

-a donde iran?

-a donde mas a casa.

Megan abrazo a Archie para despedirse de el, su corazon no queria apartarse de el ni un segundo, sinembargo sabia que necesitaba el apoyo de sus hermanas y lo mejor era seguir su plan, cualquiera que ese fuera

El camino de regreso a Chicago fue silencioso, Neil y Sandy se lanzaban miradas de vez en vez, mientras Sandy en el asiento trasero guardaba silencio y miraba a traves de la ventana, reflexionaba en el dia que tras una pelea con su madre decidio que era suficiente y tenia que hacer respetar su decision, era joven pero definitivamente no era una niña a la que podian ordenar que hacer y que no hacer a escondidas habia juntado algunas pertenencias y por la mañana habia salido de casa como si fuera al colegio pero la realidad fue que se dirigio a la estacion del tren y comenzo un viaje no solo a Chicago sino a un nuevo nivel de entendimiento con su familia, entendia muy bien que despues de lo que habia hecho las cosas jamas volverian a ser igual .

-no te preocupes Neil puedes dejarnos aquí de igual forma si Candy no esta se enterara que estamos aquí.

-en cuanto llegue a casa averiguare donde esta y le hare saber que ustedes dos estan en su departamento.

-gracias por tu ayuda – la sonrisa de Neil fue mas que una respuesta para la rubia que termino de bajar del auto y alcanzo a su hermana que ya estaba a la entrada del edificio.

-quien ese chico?

-es uno de los Andley, ofrecio su ayuda para encontrarte.

-que tiene que ver contigo?

-nada, ya te dige que se ofrecio a ayudarme

-pues a mi me parecio que te miraba muy ...intensamente y estaban muy juntitos...

-te parecio mal, - instintivamente Sandy aumento la velocidad de sus pasos hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento, para su sorpresa Candy ya estaba ahí esperandolas.

-que bueno que llegaron, las estaba esperando ...he estado tan preocupada por las dos- apenas vio a su hermana menor la recibio en sus brazos – casi nos matas de un susto, no vuelvas hacer algo asi

-lo siento tanto Candy, no he querido preocupar a nadie pero mama no escucha de razones y me encontro una carta de Archie...me habia prohibido que tubiera cualquier tipo de contacto con el y al ver que aun nos escribiamos se volvio loca gritando y exigiendome queme apartara de el .

-esta bien Meg, tenemos que avisarle a mama ques estas aqui y resolveremos esto

-no sera tan facil, no conoces a Maggy cuando se enoja, lo mejor sera que vaya a Nueva York y trate de calmar a mama, saldre mañana mismo – añadio Sandy resignada

-de todas formas le enviare un telegrama ella tiene que saber que Meg esta bien.

Megan solo miraba a sus hermanas planear y organizar su vida, se sentia protegida y querida pero la realidad era que sin importar lo que sucediera ella se casaria con Archie, el ya le habia promerido que si Maggy no aceptaba su realcion huiria con ella al fin del mundo, pero nada los separaria y eso era lo unico en lo que pensaba , en el amor que Archie le ofrecia y que ella correspondia, ya nada ni nadie podria cambiar el rumbo de su vida al lado de su principe de ojos marron...

Continuara...

* * *

Hola chicas les dejo este capitulo y mi agradecimiento por pasar por aqui.

**Anahis.** si que es un lio, pero ya se empezara a deshacer el nudo, poco a poco las cosas comenzaran a caer en su lugar y cada qioen obtendra lo que merece...

**ladhygabho-rose** creo que todos aqui sufren mal de amores, lo bueno es que todos estn correspondidos...bueno casi todos menos la Susanita que no encuentra su salida...

**Rebeca **. que gsto verte nuevamente...tienes razon todo en esta vida tiene un fin y yo ya me alargue demasiado, por o que el fin comenzara a enfilarse muy pronto...

**Klaudia.** hola chica...Susana cada dia esta peor" puede esa demente estar peor? desde que la conocemos esa mujer siempre ha estado LOCA...Sandy y Neil...hayyy me gustan juntos, pero veras que estoy trabjando en los ultimos capitulos y ...hayyy creo que no debi juntarlos nunca...

**Litac. **gracias por unirte a esta historia ...y por tus comentarios.

**denis garnchester. **que bueno que el trabajo te dio tregua y que por supuesto me sigas acompañando =P...

es un capitulo cortito, pero tratare de dejar uno mas para el final de esta semana, cuidense mucho y las veo pronto...Liz


	25. Capitulo 24 Noche de Clausura

**Capitulo 24**

**Noche de Clausura**

Sandy pisaba la estacion del tren de Nueva York, habia decidido regresar por dos motivos y los dos relacionados con sus hermanas, ella estaba feliz con su romance asi que queria la misma tranquilidad en la vida de sus hermanas.

El caminar por las calles que la habian visto crecer años atras la hizo sentir extraña, en definitiva ya no era la misma, era una persona mucho mas madura y feliz.

El frio que corria la hacia titiritar y todavia le faltaban un par de cuadras para llegara a casa, aun no salia el sol asi que el frio era mucho mas dramatico, pero su recuerdo fue hasta Neil y el momento en el que le aviso que haria el viaje.

-por cuantos dias? – la tristeza en la mirada del moreno era evidente

-espero regresar tan pronto como pueda.

-si pero cuantos dias? – sus dedos jugueteaban con los de ella y su corazon se emparejaba al mismo ritmo para seguir acompasados hasta su regreso.

-una semana, tal vez menos.

-lo que no entiendo es por que tienes que ir tu y no Candy.

-por que soy la indicada para hacer ese viaje

-no seria mas factible que Candy fuera y aprovechara el viaje para visitar a Terry?

-a ella le encantaria, pero tengo que ir a arreglar algunos problemas

-es injusto, por que soy yo el que tiene que sacrificar a su " novia"

los ojos de Sandy se abrieron como platos mientras Neil le sonreia enigmatico, habia aprendido a perder los nervios poco a poco y comenzar a tener acercamientos mas atrevidos.

-no me pongas esa cara, por que creeme que no estoy dispuesto a ser yo siempre el que se quede sin su chica.

-Neil... – no necesito decir mas, la emosion desbordaba el esmerlda de sus ojos mientras sus manos se aferraban a las de el.

-y creo que tambien es tiempo de que anunciemos nuestro noviazgo, no dejare que me sigas escondiendo.

-lo haremos a mi regreso...- a penas si pudo pronunciar palabra, la emosion se le anudaba en la garganta, haciendola temblar ligeramente.

-con mas ansias estare esperandote – los labios de Neil se acercaron a los de Sandy saciando todo el deseo que habia contenido por besar esos labios tan rosados y carnosos, lo que comenzo como un roce de sus labios se convirtio en un beso completo donde los dos se exploraron y probaron su sabor finalizando con un beso apasionado y cargado de deseo, eran dos personas de caracter fuerte y sin complejos sabian lo que querian y lo obtenian a cualquier costo, su pasion por vivir la vida la reflejaban en los sentimientos que crecian el uno por el otro.

-me gusta escuchar de tus labios que soy tu novia.

-te gustara mas cuando diga que eres mi esposa.

Ese recuerdo hizo que la sangre de Sandy se calentara soportando mejor la fria brisa matutinal, la caminata se acorto y sin darse cuenta ya subia las escaleras del departamento.

Al escuchar la cerradura de la puerta Maggy corrio hasta la puerta imaginando que era Megan.

-Sandy!

-hola Maggy – beso la mejilla de su madre y fue directo a la cocina por una taza de cafe caliente.

-estas helada, estoy haciendo chocolate caliente ven sientate te servire una tasa, dime como y donde esta Megan?

-Candy y yo hemos estado muy bien y el viaje pues aunque cansado estuvo tranquilo...

-no estoy para tus bromas Sandra.

-no hagas tanto drama, Meg esta bien con candy.

-ustedes sabian que iria para haya?

-no de hecho nos sorprendio una mañana en la puerta

-al menos me tranquiliza saber que fue directo a ustedes y no a ese muchachito

-Maggy entre mas te opongas mas se aferrara,

-sera mejor que no, por que sufrira inecesariamente.

-que es lo que tanto te molesta de el ?

-bien sabes que no quiero que se cree una fantasia de principe azul que la llevara al castillo y termine desengañada y abandonada.

-eso podria pasar con Archie o con el vecino de abajo

-ademas el fue novio de Annie...

-Maggy tu eres la unica que recuerda ese noviazgo

-los chicos ricos solo quieren una chica con la que divertirse hasta que encuentran a la princesa que sus familias acepten.

-quiza no todos son iguales – involuntariamente recordo las palabras de Elisa y se estremecio, pero aun asi se negaba a pensar asi.

-a quien tenemos aqui, la buscapleitos – Matt entraba a la cocina para desayunar y marcharse al trabajo, pero se encontro con su hermana y la sorpresa de verla sin sus largos rizos, se acerco a ella y beso su frente para sentarse junto a ella.

-el gruñon de Matt! –contesto con una leve sonrisa

-que paso con tu cabello con quien te peleaste que hasta los rizos perdiste?

-no niegues que te gusta mi nuevo look.

-la verdad si me gusta, aunque te hace ver mayor

-pero mas sofisticada

-te ves hermosa si es lo que quieres escuchar.

-ya te extrañaba hermanito, tu siempre tan sincero – la sonrisa amorosa de Matt lleno de añoranza por el hogar a la rubia

-cuentame como va tu vida en Chicago...

el desayuno paso en una charla de la vida de Sandy en Chicago y de la buena relacion que habia logrado establecer con Candy, una vez que llego la hora Matt se despidio de su madre y su hermana para comenzar su dia de actividades, era viernes asi que tendria el fin de semana para pasarlo con su hermana.

-tu no iras a trabajar Maggy?

-pedi el dia libre, Terry me invito a la ultima funcion del teatro y es hoy en la noche asi que vendra por mi para ir de compras

-que bien, entonces eso quiere decir que ya arreglo las cosas con la Susana esa

-al parecer hoy sucedera algo en la recepcion ...por eso quiere que este presente para apoyar a Candy y a el por supuesto.

-pero que va a ahacer?

-creo que ni el esta seguro de lo que va a pasar, es algo que su madre tiene planeado y todavia no se lo dice.

-su madre?

-como lo escuchas, no se bien la historia entre ellos, pero creo que Terry tenia algunos problemas con sus padres y recien se reencontro con ella y las cosas van caminando muy bien

-ya la conociste?

-no todavia, pero que el palco en el que estare hoy le pertenece a la madre de Terry.

-que bien

mientras Maggy y Sandy charlaban, en la puerta se escucharon unos suaves toquidos , Sandy se levanto para abrir mientras su madre lavaba la bajilla del desayuno, al abrir la puerta Sandy se encontro con los enormes y risueños ojos de Terry que se frotaba las manos tratando de calentarse.

-hola buscapleitos que gusto verte – los brazos de Terry se abrieron para que Sandy se entegara e ellos en forma de saludo.

-y ami no me pongas apodos, que no soy Candy para permitirtelo.

-esta bien enojona...

-pasate antes de que decida cerrar la puerta y dejarte afuera.

Terry entro para dirigirse directo hasta la cocina para saludar a Maggy - Buen dia Maggy, como te sientes hoy? Estas mas tranquila?

-aun estoy preocupada por la forma de desaparecer de esa niña, pero al menos estoy mas tranquila que fue directo hasta sus hermanas

-te dige que no habia nada de que procuparse,

-pues eso lo dices tu por que no es tu hija, pero ya lo entenderas cuando seas padre...pero voy a terminar de arreglarme y podremos irnos.

-vendras con nosotros verdad Sandy?

-de compras? Claro que si.

-y al teatro y a la recepcion tambien.- se apresuro a añadir Terry

-lo dices en serio? – la emosion de Sandy era evidente queria presenciar el ataque a Susana y de ser posible contribuir con algo.

-claro que si,

-que bien, entonces me apresuro a arreglarme para irnos, mientras sirvele a Terry una tasa de chocolate para que se caliente.- Maggy desaparecio tras la puerta de su recamara dejando a su hija y a Terry en la cocina.

-dime Sandy como esta Megan?

-esta bastante confundida ... creo que mi hermana se esta volviendo loca.

-no seas asi con ella, necesita de nuestro apoyo Maggy no quiere ceder, creo que ya se encapricho con su negativa.

-no estoy diciendo que no la apoyare de hecho por eso estoy aquí para presionar a Maggy y tratar de que no salga para Chicago para traer de la oreja a esa malcriada.

-me alegra saber que estas de nuestro lado.

-nuestro lado?

-si nuestro, Megan, Candy, Annie y Archie

-supongo que si estoy del mismo lado...lo que me he estado preguntando es como hizo Megan para viajar a Chicago.

-en tren...

-no seas tonto, me refiero a como hizo para pagarlo...quiza Archie le envio el dinero.

-no el no lo hizo.

-y como lo sabes?

-...- la sonrisa traviesa de Terry hizo que la rubia comprendiera lo sucedido.

-como te atreviste a solapar algo asi, es mi hermana menor y la pones en un tren sola para irse a entregar a los brazos de un hombre? Al menos debiste avisarnos...o es que Candy sabia de todo esto

-baja la voz que Maggy nos va escuchar y no Candy no sabe nada de eso

-pues se va a enterar

-alguien tenia que ayudar a Meg

-pues tus planes me parecen de lo mas descabellados

-el plan no fue mio fue de Annie

-que estas diciendo?

-Annie le conto a Meg la de veces que Candy se escapo de los lugares donde no queria estar y que siempre le habia funcionado.

-me parece muy loable de su parte el querer ayudar a mi hermana, pero creo que deberian de dejar de darle tan sanos consejos...y dime tambien Matt esta metido en todo esto?

-estas loca? Claro que no, pero ya esta resignado a ver a Megan enamorada del elegante, asi que no esta dando mucha batalla de hecho ha ignorado un poco el asunto...despues del telegrama de Candy diciendo que Meg estaba con ustedes se cruzo de brazos y le dio carpetazo al "problema".

-al menos ahora sabemos que Maggy no tiene aliados.

-yo diria que esta vencida.

-no te confies, Maggy no se da por vencida tan facil...

-estoy lista para irnos – Maggy salia de la habitaion lista para salir a caminar por las calles de Nueva York hasta encontrar un buen atuendo para la noche.

-tenemos unas cuantas horas asi que debemos darnos prisa.

Las tiendas de Nueva York veian pasar al trio buscando algo elegante para las mujeres que serian la compañía del protagonista de la noche, ademas tendrian la fortuna de conocer a su madre y querian verse perfectas, para causarle una buena impresión

Tery las miraba salir sin nada en las manos, comenzaba a desesperarce jamas imagino que tendria tanta pasiencia para ir de compras con dos mujeres a la vez, pero se trataba de su suegra...futura suegra a la que adoraba y su psicopata cuñada, asi que no tenia mas opcion que sonreir y caminar interminables horas a su lado.

-no puedo creer que nada les guste despues de tres horas de caminata.

-lo siento tanto Terry me imagino que tendras tantas cosas que hacer y nosotras haciendote perder el tiempo, sera mejor que te decidas de una vez Sandy.

-querido cuñadito sera mejor que te vayas entrenando por que Candy es aun mas indecisa que yo y pronto tendras que cumplirle todos los caprichos.

-...- los ojos de Terry se abrieron sorprendidos ante las palabras de Sandy

-y ensima de eso tienes dos cuñadas, a Annie , una suegra ...pero no te asustes...ya te acostumbraras.

-deja de decir tantas tonterias y apresurete a elegir un vestido- la reto Maggy

-dios proteja al hombre que se enamore de ti, si es que alguien se anima- la enfrento Terry con una sonrisa malevola.

-pues creeme que el que se animo es mas que feliz de haberse enamorado de mi – le contesto Sandy antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer para probarse un vestido mas, dejando a Terry intrigado.

por la tarde despues de un largo dia de tiendas, Maggy y Sandy regresaron para arreglarse y estar listas para disfrutar la puesta en escena y lo mas importante para Sandy era estar presente en la recepcion y asegurares que Susana recibiera su merecido y si tenia la oportunidad daria su contribucion, estaba ahi por sus dos hermanas y aprovecharia su viaje al maximo.

La gente en el teatro comenzaba a avanzar por el recibidor, los rumores sobre el protagonista de esa noche de cierre habian alcanzado sus maximos niveles, por los pasillos se escuchaba a las mujeres hablar de los articulos de los periodicos semanas atras donde se anunciaba el enlace matrimonial de Terry Granchester y Susana Marlow, pero lo que habia removido las aguas era una entrevista que el New York Times habia publicado esa mañana, la exactris Susana Marlow se quejaba amargamente de la aparicion de una mala mujer que le queria robar el amor de su prometido.

-es increible que alguien se entrometa en una historia de amor como la de Susana y Terry – comentaba una mujer elegante, pero con la lengua llena de veneno.

-y es que quien no caeria a los pies de tan hermoso hombre

-pues si pero ella arriesgo su vida por el, perdio su pierna y su carrera, lo minimo que el podria hacer es casarse con ella y no correr tras las faldas de la primer mujerzuela que se le ofrezca.

Maggy al lado de su hija escuchaban los comentarios de la gente, sinitendose temerosa por su Candy, su incomodidad llego hasta su manos inquietandola retorciendo su bolso.

-escuchaste lo que estan diciendo.

-si muchas estupideces.

-ellas solo se dejan llevar por lo que esa mujer dice.

-no se que esta esperando Terry para defenderse.

-esta noche seran sus declaraciones, lo que pasa es que el no contaba con esa entrevista a Susana.

-le esta dando demasiado tiempo.

-me preocupa que Candy lea eso, no quiero que nadie la haga sufrir

-hay Maggy quiciera decirte que no te preocupes que estara bien. Pero la verdad es que a mi tambien me preocupa esa gemela salio muy atarantada.

-no hables asi de tu hermana.

-Maggy no conoces a esa cabeza hueca.

-mejor vamos a buscar el palco de la madre de Terry, no quiero seguir escuchando tanta necedad.

Sandy tomo la mano de su madre para subir las escalesras y caminar por los corredores que las llevaron hasta el palco principal, la puerta estaba abierta y una hermosa y elegante rubia miraba el escenario pensativa.

-creo que es aqui. – murmuro Sandy a su madre.

-esa mujer sera la madre de Terry, es una mujer de belleza imponente.

-anda vamos a presentarnos con ella.

-Buenas Noches. - dijo Sandy a la puerta del palco.

Eleanor se giro lentamente para encontrase con la fugura de dos mujeres muy parecidas entre si, sus vestimentas asentuaban sus bellas figuras y resaltaban la candides de sus rostro, sus verdes ojos hablaban risueños brindandole en una mirada la calides y confiabilidad que solo se encontraba en una larga amistad.

-buenas noches – contesto Eleanor con una voz emosionada. – eres Candy?

-no , mi nombre es Sandra Perkins y soy hermana gemela de Candy.

-su parecido es asombroso, tan hermosas las dos.

-muchas gracias señora, ella es Margaret Perkins mi madre

-es un placer conocerlas, pero no se queden de pie tomen asiento por favor.

-disculpe que lo pregunte pero es usted Eleanor Backer? Pregunto Sandy emosionada al reconocer en esa distinguida rubia a una de sus actrices favoritas.

-que distraida soy, no me presente...yo soy la madre de Terry, Eleanor Backer.

Para Maggy eso no significaba nada, pero para Sandy que siempre habia seguido la vida del teatro junto a Megan era un honor estar sentada junto a la actris mas reconocida de Broadway, ella jamas habia escuchado que tuviera un hijo pero no queria ser entrometida ni mal educada por lo que solo sonrio y la miro admirando todo lo que ella representaba.

-tenia muchos deseos de conocerla Margaret, desde que Terry me conto de usted surgio un interes enorme de conocerla, Candy es una chica muy especial para mi.

-el interes es mutuo Eleanor, no puedo callarme la emosion que me dio ver a Terry hablar tan apasionadamente de su madre, el la admira mucho y esta muy contento del acercameinto que han tenido.

-...-la emosion de Elanor fue percibida por Maggy que le dio una sonrisa complice – es una lastima que nuestra primera reunion sea bajo esta circunstancias, espero que despues que nuestros hijos alcancen su tranquilidad nosotras podamos ser amigas.

-seria un honor para mi Elanor poder tener un acercamiento, en estos momentos creo que Terry y Candy necesitaran mucho de toda su familia, los rumores y las acusaciones estan corriendo por todas partes.

-escuche algunas conversaciones calupniantes, pero no les preste mucha atencion se que lo que Susana ha estado declarando en la prensa esta levantando controversias.

-estoy tan mortificada por lo que se habla de Candy

-no se mortifique Margaret no permitire que se difame el buen nombre de Candy o de mi hijo, por eso estamos aqui esta noche.

-llameme Maggy

-pelearemos con ellos Maggy.

La llamada a los espectadores se hizo y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, los reflectores iluminaron el escenario, las miradas se enfocaron en los movimientos de los actores que fueron apareciendo uno a uno.

Al finalizar la pieza la gente comenzo a salir no sin antes haberse volcado en aplausos a lo que los criticos considerarian mas tarde la mejor actuacion de la historia en su protagonista masculino, la gente salio del teatro satisfecha de haber pagado un boleto, los reporteros y admiradores esperaban la salida de todos los actores.

Eleanor habia sacado a Maggy y Sandy del teatro por la puerta trasera para subir a un auto que los esperaba, el chofer las llevaria hasta recepcion para esperar a Terry y los demas invitados.

A la salida del teatro Karen del brazo de su compañero protagonico se disponia a salir al carruaje que los esperaba, sabian que enfrentarian a una multitud incontrolable entre admiradores y reporteros que querian obtener alguna reaccion de Terry ante las palabras de Susana Marlow

-estas listo Granchester

-terminemos con esto de una vez.

Ambos pusieron su mejor sonrisa y salieron del inmueble, los flashasos de las camaras no se hicieron esperar junto a los gritos de las chicas que al ver aparecer a su actor favorito

Le gritaban y trataban de llegar a el para entregarle cualquier cantidad de ramos de rosas o algun recuerdo personal, los actores sonreian incansablemente, mostraban su agradecimiento, Terry se contrario un poco al ver a un reportero astuto llegar hasta ellos.

-podrian regalarme unas palabras antes de irse?...- el reportero habia sujetado el brazo de Terry por un segundo...para detenerlo, el actor un tanto nervioso lo miro y antes que pudiera abrir la boca Karen miro lo que sucedia para encararlo.

-daremos entrevistas despues, el señor Hatway estoy segura los reunira para una rueda de prensa. – la sonrisa de la actris distrajo al reportero, pero volvio al ataque, - solo quiero hacerle un par de preguntas señor Granchester.

-y me encantaria poder contestarlas, pero tengo que atender a una recepcion y en este presiso instante me debo a estas chicas que estan aquí.

-estoy seguro que a ellas les gustaria saber sobre su futura boda.

-sera anunciada muy pronto...- los ultimos pasos antes de llegar al carruaje, Terry dudo en voltear al reportero y dar el nombre de la novia, pero se contuvo pensando en las palabras de su madre de no decir nada hasta el momento que ella se lo indicara.

El reportero lo bombardeo con un par de preguntas mas, pero ya no le presto atencion, solo sonrio y miro a las chicas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor y ayudo a Karen a subir para despues hacerlo el mismo, una vez el carruaje se puso en movimiento Terry volvio a relajarse, la noche comenzaba a sentirse estresante y tensa.

Al llegar a la recepcion fueron recibidos con aplausos y barullos, eran la sensacion del momento y la curiosidad sobre la vida personal de Terry habia creado mas espectativas, Terry saludo algunas personas antes de llegar hasta su madre que junto a Maggy y Sandy lo esperaban con una enorme sonrisa y emosion a flor de piel.

-haz estado fabuloso – fueron las palabras de Eleanor al tener frente a ella a Terry, sus ojos se humedeciron de orgullo evitando soltar una lagrima.

-Gracias Eleanor. – tomo la mano de su madre entre las suyas, llevando una de ellas hasta sus labios para depositar un calido beso.

-a Candy le hubiera encantado estar aquí para presenciar todo tu éxito...- la sonrisa de Maggy se hizo aun mayor cuando los labios de Terry se postraron en su mejilla.

-pero estas tu aquí para representarla...- la mirada de Terry se dirigio a Sandy que lo miraba estupefacta, le apasionaba tanto todo el glamur que rodeaba al actor que lo veia asombrada como si se convirtiera en otra persona cuando tomaba su papel de actor. – y tu no me vas a decir nada?

-sabes que te admiro cuñadito, eres mi favorito...

-gracias, viniendo de ti ese halago cobra mas fuerza.

-...- la sonrisa de Sandy se borro, convirtiendose en una de astio.

-que sucede?

-la odiosa de Susana... viene entrando...

sin hacer ningun movimiento que demostrara que su presencia era incomoda o que provocaba diferntes actitudes, los cuatro siguieron charlando dejando que Karen se les uniera ya que habia notado la presencia de Susana y sabia que el momento de enfrentarla se acercaba.

Susana habia aparecido despues de la entrevista que se habia publicado esa mañana, aprovecharia la ola que habia levantado para aparecer publicamente y comenzar a arruinar la reputacion de Terry, entro al gran salon lentamente, haciendo notar mas su incapacidad, estaba algo nerviosa pero la adrenalina que corria por sus venas la impulsaban a contiuar, parada frente a la puerta de la recepcion miro a su alrededor para localizar a su victima , despues de recorrer el gran salon con la mirada pudo ver a Terry de pie junto a otras tres mujeres, Eleanor Baicker era una de ellas...era obvio, el rumor de que era su madre aun seguia latente entre la gente del medio, otra mujer de mediana edad que nunca antes habia visto y ... la sangre se le helo al ver quien mas estaba ahí, una joven rubia que aunque hubiera cambiado su apariencia aun podia reconocer...

-Candy!...

Continuara.

* * *

Chicas les dejo otro capitulo, les agradezco el paso por esta historia y les dejo todo mi cariño por acompañarme capitulo tras capitulo.

**Klaudia, Elisa Grandchester.** Nenas preciosas GRACIAS por hacerse presentes...reciban mi gratitud y todo mi cariño.

Pasen un super fin de semana...yo las visito a principios de la proxima semana, cuidense y les dejo un cariñoso saludo...Liz


	26. Capitulo 25 Revelaciones

**Capitulo 25**

**Revelaciones**

La mandibula de Susana se habia caido al suelo al ver la desverguenza de Terry al traer a la recepcion a Candy y aparecer publicamente con ella, Robert Hataway se acerco a Susana para darle la bienvenida.

-Susana que gusto que hayas podido venir

-no me perderia un evento tan importante.

-pero pense que vendrias con Terry.

-al parcer el esta muy ocupado , como para acordarse de mi.

-no digas eso Susana...Terry es la estrella de la noche y estara muy acediado, ven conmigo

Susana siguio a Robert sin dejar de mirar a la joven rubia que sonreia al lado de Terry, se veia tan feliz, pero ya se encargaria ella de quitarle toda su felicidad, sin esperar mas esa misma noche le armaria un escandalo que jamas olvidaria.

Conforme la noche avanzo las miradas asesinas entre Susana y Sandy aumentaron, Maggy trataba de controlar a su hija antes que arruinara todo, pero le comenzaba a ser dificil no ebullir ella misma ante las probocaciones de la exactris.

-no la soporto...

-calmate Sandy, esntiendo lo que estas sintiendo pero sera mejor que te relajes.

-creeme que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no tienes idea todo lo que esa bruja ha hecho y lo unico en lo que pienso es en arrastrarla por todo el lugar...- Sandy la miro una vez mas y la vio dirigirse directamente a Terry que hablaba con una pareja , al parecer eran productores y les habia gustado el trabajo de Terry. – mirala va directo a Terry, pero no le permitire que se acerque a el.

A paso velos Sandy desaparecio del lado de su madre que no alcanzo a detenerla y solo la miro con angustia ir directo a Terry que ya habia sido abordado por Susana , sin pensar mas que en destruir a su oponente Sandy llego hasta Terry con una sonrisa fingida y bastante forzada que poco supo disimular.

-Terry me has abandonado por mucho tiempo. – fue la frase de Sandy para acercarse hasta su cuñado.

-lo lamento no fue mi intencion. - Terry sutilmente se deshizo de la mano de Susana que se habia prendido de su brazo para tomar la mano de Sandy y disculparse con las personas con las que hablaba. – me disculparan pero me reclaman, ire a verlo a su oficina Sr. o'Donnel ...señora ha sido un placer – tras una venia y una sonrisa digna de un galan Terry tomo la mano de la dama para depositar un sutil beso - con su permiso.

-adelante Terruce esta noche es para que la disfrute no para hablar de negocios, lo estare esperando por mi oficina antes de que empiece sus vacaciones.

-delo por hecho - Terry dio la vuelta y de la mano de Sandy desaparecio de ahí dejando a Susana frustrada y a punto de las lagrimas por la humillacion.

-que bueno que apareciste. – le agradecio Terry a Sandy

-estoy a punto de dejar sin la otra pierna a esa ... mujercita. – su voz era contenida, era evidente que su paciencia estaba a punto de explotar.

-no eres la unica que se siente enojada con ella, pero tienes que aprender a controlarte – busco a Maggy con la mirada y camino hasta ella y Karen que platicaban.

-como puedes dejar que esa mujer ponga sus garras sobre ti Granchester – fue el primer ataque de Karen.

-no podia hace otra cosa, a pesar de todo debo de ser cortes.

-mejor voy a refrescarme un poco, por que siento que estoy escuchando las mismas necedades de Candy ...- Sandy dio media vuelta y dejo atrás a sus acompañantes, de verdad se sentia ebullir, camino a un costado del salon donde encontro una puerta que la llevo hasta el jardin, era pequeño , pero muy bien cuidado, respiro profundo llenando sus pulmones del aire frio de la noche, su mente se libero y corrio hasta Chicago... a los brazos de Neil, que estaria haciendo en ese momento?, estaria pensando en ella? cerro los ojos para evocar su mirada, sus manos apriosionadas entre las suyas, sus labios temblorosos entregandose a los suyos que deseosos lo recibieron ... sus pensamientos la calmaron de la rabia que sentia ni siquiera escucho la puerta que se abrio tras ella, hasta que escucho la voz dulzona de una mujer, que la regresaba de vuelta de su burbuja de amor.

-al fin te mostraste cual eres...

-tu...

-creias que te escaparias de mi?

-de hecho estaba deseando tenerte frente a mi..

-pues aquí estoy Candy, yo no me escondo para actuar como tu – Sandy se sorprendio al escuchar el nombre de su hermana...quizo reir a carcajadas al darse cuenta que esa estupida mujer aun seguia creyendo que ella era su hermana.

- yo tampoco lo he hecho, Terry ha sido mio desde mucho antes que tu siquiera imaginaras su existencia asi que conmigo no te va esa mascara de mujer engañada..

-tu prometiste alejarte despues de lo que yo hice por Terry, sacrifique mi futuro por el ...

-esa fue tu decision y tu riesgo, tal vez te ganaste el cielo, pero aquí en la tierra solo obtengras un agradecimiento y eso es todo, Terry no es un trofeo ni una medalla al valor asi que no sueñes con ello.

-yo lo amo y voy a luchar por el

-me parece muy valiente de tu parte querer pelear una guerra que perdiste desde antes de atravesarte en su vida y ya que has puesto tu posicion en claro es justo que sepas la mia, sere la esposa de Terruce Granchester y la madre de sus hijos y espero que eso te quede claro, no hay necesidad de mandarme cartas ni conmovedoras ni amenazadoras no hay forma que hagas cambiar el rumbo del destino de dos personas que se aman de verdad.

-por que me hiciste creer otra cosa entonces? – las lagrimas de Susana surcaban sus mejillas, enfrentar la verdad no era facil aunque la supiera de antemano. - por que prometiste alejarte si al final me lo arrebatarias.

-fue un error haberlo hecho y me retracto de cada palabra desde el principio hasta el final – para entonces el llanto de de Susana era incontrolable, pero saco lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerza.

-te destruire Candy a ti y a Terry los hare pedasos.

-ni aun asi lograras separarnos asi que te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu batalla – sandy camino hasta la puerta y antes de salir se giro a Susana - te dejaria un pañuelo, pero no llevo ninguno conmigo...al parecer nunca optendras nada de mi.

tras terminar su frase se dio la vuelta y salio, habia querido arrancarle el cabello uno por uno, pero se habia contenido por su hermana despues de todo Susana creia que ella era Candy y no podia hacer las locuras que tenia en mente usurpando otro nombre, pero sabia que no era la ultima vez que la veria y tal vez la proxima vez podria enfrentarla como queria.

Camino lo mas relajada que pudo hasta las mujeres que la estaban esperando, Terry habia sido alejado de ellas nuevamente mientras Eleanor habia regresado al lado de Maggy y Karen.

-ya te sientes mas tranquila? – pregunto su madre mortificada.

- si un poco mejor...- quizo disimular pero la mirada penetrante de Karen que habia visto a las dos chicas salir a la terrasa la turbo.

-bueno chicas el momento se acerca y mi invitado aun no llega, creo que tendre que adelantarme y comenzar sin el.- les comento Eleanor

-quien es su invitado Eleanor?

-es una sorpresa Karen...- la sonrisa de Eleanor dejo a Karen pensativa - pero creo que no tendras que quedarte con la curiosidad por que viene cruzando la puerta.

Las tres mujeres voltearon a la puerta par ver llegar a un rubio en un elegante smockin, buscaba con la mirada algo desesperado hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los del grupo de mujeres que lo miraban sin parpadear, sin perder un momento se encamino hasta ellas para tomar entre sus brazos a la pelirroja que le habia robado la libertad al encadenar su corazon al de ella.

-Albert!...- dijo Karen en un susurro, su corazon latia desbocado creia que sufriria de un ataque al corazon, los brazos fuertes del rubio llegaron hasta ella para tomarla por la cintura y tras darle un suave beso en la mejilla saludo a las otras damas presentes.

-pense que ya no llegaria.

-el tren se retraso, pero no me perderia esta noche por nada.

-entonces creo que llego justo a tiempo, venga conmigo lo presentare con nuestro anfitrion.

Eleanor junto a Albert fueron hasta Robert Hataway para conversar un momento.

-es un verdadero placer tener gente tan importante en este cierre de temporada.

-que le pasa señor Hataway? Lo veo un tanto alterado – pregunto Eleanor, con su habitual aire de distincion.

-un pequeño contratiempo

-que sucede? – pregunto Albert interesado.

-encontraron en muy mal estado a Susana Marlow, no se si ustedes la recuerdan

-que sucede con ella? – pregunto Eleanor mas molesta que preocupada.

-no estamos seguros, parace que tiene una crisis de llanto y nervios ...pobre chica perder la pierna de esa forma tan tragica.

-una tragedia sin duda, y donde esta?

- mi esposa esta con ella en el cuarto de damas.

-entonces esperaremos por ellas...mientras tanto quisiera agradecerle por dejarme hacer este anuncio tan importante para mi, bueno para nosotros por que el señor Andley tiene intereses particulares en este asunto tambien. – prosiguio Eleanor

-Y de que se trata me intrigan.

-lo sabra en unos seguntos Robert no sea tan ansioso.

-entonces hare entrar algunos reporteros para que cubran la noticia como lo ha pedido.

-se lo agradezco Robert.

-es un placer poder contribuir para la actriz mas afamada de Broadway

los reporteros y Susana con el rostro desencajado entraron al gran salon casi al mismo tiempo, al fondo Karen tomaba del brazo a Sandy, sabia que ella habia provocado esa cara en Susana y no queria que hiciera mas grande el alboroto dandole ventaja a Susana, Maggy junto a Terry veian el movimiento de gente sin entender lo que sucedia.

Al frente Robert llamaba la atencion de todos los invitados bajo el tintineo de su copa, el algarabio comenzo a acallarse poco a poco hasta que todos miraban atentamente al frente a su anfitrion.

-muy buenas noches a todos y gracias por estar aquí esta noche , ha sido una larga temporada que nos ha dejado llenos de satisfacciones, todo el gran esfuerzo que el elenco a hecho durante estos meses, se ven recompensados por los aplausos y el reconocimieto de los criticos que han escrito reseñas favorables...- los invitados escuchaban atentamente las palabras del director de la compañía, mas atrás Karen y Sandy no perdian de vista a Susana, que se habia acercado a uno de los reporteros .

-seguramente esta preparando alguna artimaña – susurro Karen al oido de Sandy.

-te juro que no saldra viva de aquí.

-sera mejor que te tranquilices...tenemos que seguir el juego de Terry, ya habra momento de confrontarla.

- ...por eso les pido un aplauso para los responsables de este éxito Terruce Granchester y Karen Clais sus protagonistas – la lluvia de aplausos y gritos no se hizo esperar, la gente alrededor de los actores protagonicos los felicitaban y palmeaban ...- Eleanor miraba a Susana detenidamente pudo ver el malestar en su rostro y como se mantenia cerca de uno de los reporteros. - esperamos que la siguiente temporada nos deje la misma satisfaccion y poder reunirnos con nuestros amigos para celebrar...y hablando de amigos le cedere la palabra a la afamada Eleanor Baicker que se encuentra entre nosotros y tiene un anuncio que compartir con nosotros.

La mano de Robert se alargo para tomar la de Eleanor y ponerla al frente, la rubia miro a la multitud que la veia atenta y espectante, la rubia les dio la mejor de sus sonrisas, sabia como conquistar a su publico.

- muy buenas noche a todos, es un placer para mi estar reunida con todos ustedes esta noche y a pesar de que yo no soy parte del exito de esta maravillosa puesta en escena si me siento parte de ella...y es que quiero aprovechar esta noche de celebraciones y de la consagracion de sus protagonistas para hacer un anuncio publico, -hizo una breve pausa para mirar a los reporteros con una enorme sonrisa y pudieran tener la foto perfecta de ella en su anuncio- esta noche la actuacion del protagonista Terry Granchester ha sido la mejor que he visto en mi vida, me ha conmovido hasta las lagrimas y es que no puedo dejar de sentirme orgullosa al ver el crecimiento actoral de un joven tan talentoso y valioso como el y es un orgullo, un honor anunciar publicamente esta noche el lazo que me une a el, por mas de 20 años he mantenido solo para la intimidad de mi hogar la felicidad de ser la madre de tan hermoso hijo, pero esta noche no puedo continuar en silencio tengo que gritar al mundo que Terruce Granchester es mi hijo – los susurros se levantaron en el enorme salon, asi como entre los reporteros que no dejaban de disparar loa flashasos y buscaba a Terry entre la multitud, que solo miraba a su madre absorto, no sabia si creer lo que estaba escuchando, aun recordaba el dia que le habia pedido que no la buscara mas por que no se habia dicho que ella tenia un hijo, pero ahora ahi estaba enfrentandose al mundo dando la cara por el.

-se que los rumores han corrido desde hace mucho tiempo por los corredores de los teatros, por eso quiero terminar con todas las verdades a medias en la vida de un hombre que tiene una carrera exitosa e imparable frente a el, tambien quiero aclarar que Terry nunca ha recibido trato especial ni ha llegado al exito por otro motivo que no sea su esfuerzo, su talento es natural y no puedo dejar de sentirme orgullosa de el...- extendio su mano hacia a el sonriendole con amor, Terry camino hasta ella para tomar su mano y a su lado recibir los flashasos de las camaras de los reporteros - y para cerrar la noche con todas estas revelaciones, quisiera compartir junto con el empresario William Andley el feliz compromiso entre nuestros hijos, la historia de amor de Terry y Candy Andley que por compromisos en Chicago no puede estar con nosotros esta noche , va mucho mas halla de cuaqluier ficcion y rumor, su noviazgo que comenzo en el colegio en Londres varios años atras se cristaliza en una boda que sera anunciada oficialmente muy pronto, pero no quiero robar la noche de exito de la compañia Stratford por el contrario quisiera pedir un aplauso para su director y conquistador de exitos Robert Hataway.

Los aplasusos se dejaron escuchar por largos minutos hasta que la musica volvio a sonar y la algarabia volvio al salon, los reporteros fueron retirados no sin antes lograr la promesa de Eleanor, Terry e incluso Albert de una entrevista al dia siguiente, ninguno de los tres personajes accedian a entrevistas por lo que los reporteros aprovecharon el momento.

Terry aun se sentia abrumado por lo que habia escuchado de los labios de Eleanor, sabia que ella le ayudaria a enfrentar la critica y a los reporteros, pero jamas imagino que haria esa pelea suya de esa manera, estaba poniendo largos años de carerra a su merced, no importaba lo que pasara ni como lo ocurrido le afectara, se habia abierto al mundo para gritar su maternidad, estaba feliz, pero no estaba listo para lidear con algo asi.

Susana se habia quedado helada ante las palabras de Eleanor la habia aplastado con sus palabras, ella era una mujer de peso en el mundo teatral lo que Eleanor dijera borraria cada palabra suya y el anuncio de la boda de Terry y Candy la hija de un empresario reconocido nacionalmente la dejaba totalmente fuera de la imagen, y lo que mas le habia causado un disturbio en su mente era el hecho que Candy no estaba ahi sino en Chicago, entonces quien era esa chica? tenia que salir de ese lugar y pensar que podria hacer ahora, bajo la mirada vigilante de Karen y Sandy salio del lugar sutilmente.

Karen respiro aliviada para ver llegar hasta ella al tormento de sus noches vacias, Albert la abrasaba tan sutilmente como le era posible.

-te extrañe ... – fueron las palabras de Karen que iban cargadas de un significado con un transfondo que Albert comprendio al instante , ya que sus noches habian sido igual de frias y vacias que las de la actriz.

-lo se... por eso he venido a secuestrarte, partimos de viaje en unos dias.

-de viaje? Tienes algun proyecto programado?

-si uno muy importante ...pero no pienso decirtelo hasta que estemos en el tren que nos llevara a nuestro destino, solo espero que la sorpresa te guste.

-me gustara...todo lo que viene de ti me gusta. – la sorpresa en el rostro de Karen no pudo evitar que el rubio la estrujara en sus brazos y le diera un beso que aunque incompleto no dejo de ser atrevido.

-les recuerdo que estan en publico - les dijo Sandy un tanto celosa, mienstras se acercaba a ellos

-tan entrometida como la hermana – dijo Albert con una esplendida sonrisa.

-cual de las dos?

-las dos ...

-tienes razon son un par de entrometidas,pero yo solo lo hago por diversion, como mi motivo por venir a esta fiesta se fue hace unos cinco minutos pues ahora puedo molestar a los demas.

-te voy a conseguir un novio para que no tengas que venir a interrumpirnos a nosotros.

-gracias Karen, pero ya tengo uno.

-y en donde esta Que no me lo haz presentado

-en Chicago, no creeras que lo iba a traerr conmigo para que Maggy lo atiborre de preguntas y al final le diga que no le gusta para su hija, por que al parecer el unico que ha pasado la prueba es el creido actorcito que esta por halla.

-y yo por que no lo conozco? – quizo saber Albert que perspicas como era, sabia que habia gato encerrado en esa historia y despues de ver a Sandy tantas veces en la mansion Andley sabia que ese gato tenia nombre y apeido y una hermana muy molesta.

-tu nunca estas disponible ni para platicar solo apareces de la oficna para dormir, por que creo que ni siquiera comes... – contesto Sandy segura de si misma tratando de desviar el tema.

-eso no quiere decir que tu no puedes ir a visitarme a la oficina... o lo que sucede es que ya lo conozco.- sus ojos brillaban llenos de cariño hacia la rubia que siempre tan altiva estaba descubierta ante sus ojos.

-no...que te hace pensar que lo conoces.

-solo espero que se este portando bien contigo y si tienes algun problemas el que sea hazmelo saber, sabes que soy tu amigo.- le sonrio amable para que se quitara la mascara, estaba descubierta

-gracias Albert, el ha cambiado mucho ya no es el mismo muchachito de antes sabias que su papa le dejara la textilera de Chicagoa a su cargo? – Sandy se di por vencida estaba descubierta y quien mejor que Albert para confiarle sus emosiones

-me lo comento la semana pasada, esta muy entusiasmado con la noticia y con volver al colegio tambien creo que se iba a inscribir en la misma universidad de Candy y Archie.

-ya lo hizo fuimos la semana pasada

-ahora entiendo su cambio, no podia ser que habia madurado asi como asi, tenia que tener a una chica tan especial como tu para lograrlo, se que seran felices.

-gracias Albert solo quiero pedirte un favor, todavia no estamos listos para enfrentarlo con los demas, si nos pudieras guardar el secreto...

-de mi boca no saldra ni una palabra

-de la mia tampoco por que no tengo idea de lo que estan hablando.- agrego Karen, que solo escuchaba la conversacion sin entender de quien hablaban

- lo entenderas muy pronto, cuando escuches a Maggy pegar un grito al cielo es que ya se entero el mundo.

-pues no ha tomado muy bien lo de Archie y Meg, supongo que te sera tan dificil a ti como a Meg.- comentaba el rubio, mientras estrechaba la cintura de Karen

-con la diferencia que yo sere mayor de edad muy pronto y no hay nada que pueda hacer al repecto, al igual que los padres de el que no creo que lo tomen muy bien... despues de ver la reaccion de su hermana.

-no te preocupes, de ellos me encargo yo, tu encargate de Maggy.

-dios mio creo que sera mas dificil mi tarea, pero para eso tengo al solapador de Terry y a la entrometida de Candy.

-muy bien chicos no estoy entendiendo nada y eso no me gusta por que no puedo añadir ninguna frase asi que sera mejor que vayamos con Terry para felicitarlo.

-pero antes tengo que felicitar a la mas hermosa de las actrices por el gran éxito – los brazos de Alber se abrieron nuevamente para recibir el deseoso cuerpo de Karen , del bolsillo de su smockin saco una pequeña caja para entregarsela a Karen.

-pero que es esto ...- con emosion Karen abrio la caja para encontrar una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes, que aunque sencilla no dejaba de ser hermosa

-mi reconocimiento a la mejor actriz de Broadway.

-Albert!...- el rubio tomo la gargantilla para colocarlo en el cuello de Karen, para despues besar su blanco y largo cuello haciendo camino hasta su labios nuevamente

-ustedes dos no pueden comportarse?, mejor voy con Terry y Eleanor.

Terry al lado de su madre trataba de asimilar todo lo que habia escuchado en su discurso, estaba conmovido y emosionado, ni siquiera recordaba la existencia de Susana, no la habia visto partir.

-Eleanor esto puede traer consecuencias a tu carrera te detuviste a pensar en ello?- Terry no queria hacerlo sonar como un reclamo pero aun no estaba listo pra abrirse totalmente a esa mujer que reclamaba ser su madre y de la que tenia un par de vagos recuerdos, en menos tiempo la proteccion maternal de Maggy habia llegado hasta su corazon arropando al niño abandonado que vivia en el.

-crees que me importa mas mi carrera que tu? Alguna vez cometi el grave error de elegir mal, pero esta vez no hay nada ni nadie mas importante que mi hijo.

-vamos Terry abrasa a tu madre – Maggy animo al actor a abrazar a su madre como lo estaba deseando

con nerviosismo Terry deshizo toda la distancia entre la rubia actriz y el, al sentir su fragil cuerpo entre sus brazos en publico, bajo los ojos criricos de los demas se sintio emosionado al fin tenia una madre que luchaba por el, en su niñes siempre hubo ese vacio pero ahora que era un hombre en su temprana juventud tenia su calor y su proteccion, estaba feliz, habia recuperado a su pecosa a su madre y la vida le reconciliaba para sanar todas las penas y lagrimas que habia sufrido en el pasado.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola chicas lindas, gracias por pasar por aqui y regalarme unos minutos para este capitulo que espero hay sido de su agrado, estoy comenzando a tener problemas para continuarla...no por falta de interes, pero ultimamente la vida se esta empeñando en poner piedritas en el camino y me esta quitando la concentracion, tengo un capitulo mas ya escrito que necesita trabajo antes de subirlo y la verdad es que escribo unas lineas y termino borrandolas, no he tenido progresos significativos... quiero entregarles un final desente pero tal vez me lleve un poco mas de lo planeado...

Queridas chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios mil GRACIAS, han sido un verdadero alivio a mi agotado cerebro... de verdad hacen la diferencia en un desastroso dia ,,,, han salvado mi dia de muchas formas...les agradezco de corazon.

Nela2307, gracias por tu review y tus palabras...

Rebeca. Espero que no te haya decepcionado lo que Eleanor hizo para ayudar a su bebe, esperabamos mas accion...lo siento Eleanor es pacifista, aunque si hubiera sido por Snady ella la hubiera arrastrado por todo el lugar...pero aun no acabo con Susi...pobrecita no le espera nada bonito en el proximo capitulo...

Sandra. Gracias "Sandy" ups =P... me hubiera gustado juga mas con Susi y su confusion con Candy, pero era tiempo que supiera que las cosas no son como creia...me encanta ver sus opiniones, pero no siempre s puede dejar review y con saber que no me abandonas me siento mas que felizzzz.

Rebeca. Hay amiga cuando el amor llega no razon que valga ni la edad tampoco, Megan hizo lo que le dicto su corazon y seguramente no se equivoca...a veces el corazon se equivoca pero cuando se ciega por alguien no hay nada que hacer...mirame a mi en un pais extranjero, por seguir al amor "de mi vida".

Klaudia. Hola amiga, que alegria me da verte como siempre... que te digo? Neal me encanta y se que aun en un corazon arrogante hay amorrrr...Susi se va a atragantar y a perder en su veneno...le tengo preparado ya su final...jijiiji...solo me falta Cristi...y es a donde estoy sufriendo, pero creoq ue ya tambien tengo su final = S.

Goshi...te extrañaba...pobre Susanita no sabe perder y dejar libre lo que no es suyo, pero hay gente que se "enamora" obsesivamente y creo que ese es el caso de la...muchachita esta, pero todo en la vida tiene consecuencias y hay que atenerse...la verdad hasta yo esperaba mas de mi cuando Susana se diera cuenta que su vision no era Candy, pero la verdad es que Susana decidio que su desesperacion por obtener a Terry de regreso era mas importante que cualquier cosa relacionada con Candy...

Anahis, amiga voy a demandar a Fanfiction por no dejarte entrar debidamente y por no dejarme leer review a mi hasta despues de dos dias = S ...pero lo bueno es que tarde que temprano tu puedes accesar y yo leo mis hermosos mensajitos en mi e-mail jajaja, no pueden con nosotras..

Elisa, gracias amiga por pasar por aqui y si este fue el primer round y en el siguiqente capitulo estara el knockout, para la SUSI...al fin acabare con ella...

Gracias a mis amigas silenciosas pero constantes, espero no estar quedandoles a deber y que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para entretenerlas con una historia que sea de su agrado.

Nos vemos la proxima semana, creo poder regresar esta semana, pero tenemos una cita el prox, lunes?... Martes? ...Miercoles a mas tardar, cuidense mucho y hechenle ganas a la vida buena cara al mal tiempo...les envio un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo...Liz


	27. Capitulo 26 La Perdida de Susana

**Capitulo 26**

**La perdida de ****Susana**

La noche de clausura habia salido como Eleanor lo habia planeado, la prensa estaba mas concentrada en el escandalo de su maternidad aceptada que en un chisme como el de Susana Marlow, que ante el mundo teatral no era mas que una desafortunada joven que habia sufrido un accidente, mas por el otro lado se encontraba la hija de las familia Andley, se sabia tan poco de ellos, mantenian sus vidas en una privacidad ermetica por lo que enterarse de un posible compromiso con su hija adoptiva era una gran noticia.

Susana en su casa enloquecia ante la mirada atonita de su madre, habia alimentado en su hija un sentimiento de rencor y capricho con el que ahora no sabia como lidear, observaba detenidamente la mirada perdida de su hija, se habia sentado en el sofa de la sala horas atrás, su posicion era la misma y no habia dicho palabra, no habia provado bocado en todo el dia y su mutismo estaba preocupando a su madre.

-por favor Susi dime algo...haz estado sentada ahí desde que amanecio y ya casi anochece, no puedes estar asi...

La mirada de Susana seguia perdida en el mismo punto a la distancia, parecia que ya nada le importaba, su rostro no reflejaba ningun sentimiento y parecia no haber escuchado ni una palabra de la boca de su madre.

-por favor Susi dime algo, mirame al menos...- con angustia y el corazon apretado, la señora Marlow llamo a la mucama para darle instrucciones.

-quiero que vayas a buscar a Terruce y lo traigas contigo, dile que Susana esta muy mal y necesito su presencia.

-a donde debo buscarlo señora?

-no lo se buscalo en su departamento o en la casa de señora Baicker...- todo Nueva York habia leido la noticia de la revelacion de la madre de Terry y de su futuro compromiso del actor con una chica de sociedad, Susana habia quedado en el olvido aplastada por la imagen de gente mas reconocida socialmente.

La mucama salio con rumbo al departamento de Terry, despues de tocar la puerta por un rato sin respuesta, decidio dar la media vuelta y salir con rumbo a la residencia de la señora Baicker, el camino era mas largo, le llevo varios minutos al cochero alejarse de la zona centrica y llegar a los alrededores donde se levantaban las mansiones mas elegantes de la ciudad.

Con timides la mucama toco el timbre del gran edificio que se levantaba frente a ella, una mujer de mediana edad con rostro sonriente aparecio para atender el timbre.

-busco al señor Terruce.

-quien lo busca?

-soy la mucama de la residencia Marlow.

-le avisare al señor.

Unos momentos despues la mujer aparecio para decirle que el señor Terruce no la recibiria, que dejara el mensaje con ella.

-pero es muy importante que lo vea

-lo lamento pero no lo veras es inutil que insistas, lo mejor sera que me des el mensaje a mi, yo me asegurare que el lo reciba.

-pero el tiene que venir conmigo, la señorita Marlow esta muy mal y la señora me ha pedido que lo lleve conmigo.

-pues le diras a tu señora que el joven no pudo ir contigo que recibio tu mensaje y hara lo pertinente.

-pero tengo que verlo...- la desesperacion en la voz de la joven mucama, no hizo cambiar la actitud de la ama de llaves, que cerro el porton y camino de regreso a la casa.

-ya se marcho?

-si señora

-pero que desfachates venir a buscarte en mi casa

-tal vez deberia ir a ver que pasa podria ser grave.

-y aun si lo es no hay nada que tu pueda hacer, dijo que Susana no se sentia bien, entonces enviaremos al doctor y mañana el chofer ira a la residencia Marlow para ver como se encuentra, pero tu no pondras un pie en ese lugar hasta que el escandalo haya quedado en el olvido, ellas se lo buscaron asi que tendran que afrontar las consecuencias y tu mejor prepara tu viaje a Chicago para formalizar ese compromiso con Candy.

-como tu digas Eleanor. – Tery se sentia como un chiquillo frente a su madre, a pesar de ser un joven independiente se volvia a sentir como un niño arropado por ella.

-te quedaras esta noche en casa? – sus ojos brillaban esperando un acierto.

-ire a casa de Maggy no quisiera que Sandy se fuera sin que me despida de ella

-por lo que veo eres muy cercano a ellas – su rostro y su voz se apagaron ante tal aceveracion, le gustaba ver a su hijo feliz, pero se sentia envidosa y un tanto celosa.

-Maggy ha sido muy buena conmigo y le tengo un cariño muy especial. – hablaba Terry orgulloso de su familia politica. - y los hermanos de Candy son increibles, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos.

-me alegro que tengas tan buena relacion con ellos eso es importante.

-pero si no te importa que regrese tarde vendre a dormir y mañana podriamos desayunar juntos si es que no tienes otro compromiso.- Terry habia notado como se habia pagado la voz de su madre y no tenia corazon para decepcionarla despues de lo que ella habia hecho por el

-tu eres el compromiso mas importante de mi vida, - la luz volvio a iluminar el rostro de la rubia – tu habitacion estara lista, necesitas que mande a traer algo de tu departamento? - Eleanor esperaba un si por respuesta, por que planeaba traer todas sus pertenencias.

-no te preocupes yo me hare cargo de eso, solo necesito un par de cosas.

-como lo prefieras, pero quiza deberias de traer mas ropa y cosas que necesites...

-tal vez otro dia, ahora sera mejor que me vaya antes que sea muy tarde.

Terry beso la frente de su madre y salio de la residencia, condujo hasta la casa de los Perkins, no habia dia que no los visitara hubiera sido mas facil que ellos lo invitaran a vivir a su casa y sin pensarlo hubiera aceptado, no se habria hecho el remilgoso como con su madre.

Al tocar la puerta del departamento esta se abrio, para encontrar el rostro de Sandy, detrás de ella Albert al lado de Karen estaban sentados en el sofa y Maggy frente a ellos, por la seriedad de sus rostros debian estar tratando algo serio ya que ninguno sonreia.

-buenas tardes, espero no llegar en mal momento.

-claro que no Terry pasa y toma asiento. – Terry obedecio a su suegra sin decir nada – como le decia Albert yo entiendo que este aquí abogando por su sobrino, pero tambien tiene que entender que mi hija es muy joven para comprometerse con nadie.

-me gustaria que fueramos sinceros y hablaramos de este asunto que nos interesa de igual manera a los dos.- la seriedad del rostro de Albert impacto a Karen que nunca lo habia visto asi, para Maggy fue algo nuevo tambien que aunque la intimido un poco se armo de enteresa para pelear lo mejor para su pequeña.

-que es lo que desea escuchar Albert?

-las verdaderas razones por las que se niega a aceptar a Archie.

-ya se los he manifestado antes y no hay nada escondido tras esas palabras, Megan es muy joven y ademas ellos son de mundos muy diferentes. ...que hay de dificil de creer en esas palabras que ninguno de ustedes pueden aceptar.

-que son la escusa mas absurda que hayamos escuchado tal vez – la voz de Sandy era tan molesta como la de su madre

-tu mejor que nadia deberia entender lo que digo, el mundo en el que nosotros hemos vivido es diferente al de la familia Andley, no quiero que Megan siga por un camino que le atrae por el brillo de lo nuevo, del confort y que Archie confunda esa emosion con un amor que al cabo del tiempo se desvanecera, el dinero cambia a la gente y no permitire que eso le suceda a Megan.

-Maggy creo que esta subestimando a Meg, ella no es una chica interesada, ni siquiera a vivido el lujo y confort de la que habla y mi sobrino es mucho mas maduro que eso, los estas juzgando anticipadamente.

-tal vez este en lo correcto Albert, pero me niego a darle cabida a un error de este tamaño a la vida de mi hija, si las cosas no funcionan no quiero que termine decepcionada, herida y humillada.

-Maggy los riesgos del corazon son para ricos y pobres, por que no les damos una oportunidad a los muchachos de que se conozcan y si las cosas no funcionan entonces no abra que preocuparse, pero merecen una oportunidad.

-para que albergar una ilusion cuando podemos terminar el problema ahora.

-por dios Maggy deja de ser tan testaruda, Albert y Terry te han pedido con demasiada amabilidad que entiendas, pero lo que tu necesitas es escuchar la verad – el tono de voz en Sandy habia aumentado un par de desiveles de lo normal, Albert al lado de Karen se sorpendieron al ver a la joven tan alterada, Terry por su parte se alerto por si tenia que moderar entre las dos mujeres. – no se si necesito recordarte que cuando tu tenias la edad de Maggy tambien huiste de casa para irte a vivir con papa y si el pretexto es que son de clases sociales diferentes ahi tienes a Candy y Terry tu misma viste la dimension de la casa de su madre, Archie es un buen chico y no veo mas pretextos para que te sigas oponiendo pero si eso es lo que haras, quiero que seapas que no solo pelearas contra ellos dos sino contra mi tambien, por que yo apoyare a Megan en todo lo que decida hacer, - Sandy enfrentaba a su madre como jamas lo habia hecho antes, pero esta vez lo hacia por su pequeña consentida la defenderia aun encontra de su propia madre.

-no me desafies Sandra

-no me hagas desafiarte Maggy, tu bien sabes que yo no haria nada en contra de Megan por el contrario, tu mejor que nadie sabes cuanto quiero a esa niña y si me atrevo a enfrentarte es por que estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo y lo lamento pero no cambiara mi postura.

-vamos chicas no hay necesidad de ponerse asi ...- quizo calmar los animos, pero Terry recibio la mirada dura de Sandy Y Maggy, jamas las habia visto asi.

-no es necesario que intervengas Terry, mi madre y yo nos entendemos.

-te equivocas Sandra Perkins tu y yo no nos entendemos de hecho despues de esto tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-siento mucho que te sientas asi Maggy, pero confio que mas adelante entenderas a Megan y espero a mi tambien.

-Albert estoy muy avergonzada con usted por esta escena tan desagradable, jamas fue mi intencion hacerle pasar un mal momento.- Maggy ignoro a su hija para dirigirse al patriarca de los Andley.

-no se preocupe Maggy, estamos todos muy involucrados en este asunto y queremos lo mejor para los dos

- se que asi es y le agradezco que haya venido hasta aqui para hablar conmigo de este asunto, creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos asi por el momento, hare que Megan regrese y cuando las cosas se hayan calmado un poco hablaremos al respecto.

-esta bien Maggy, hare los movimientos pertinentes para tener a Megan en el siguiente tren a Nueva York y mantendre a Archie apartado, pero una vez mas te ruego que reconsideres.

-lo hare Albert se lo prometo.

-no es necesario que nadie se moleste por nada, en todo caso no creo que sea correcto recibir ayuda de los Anldey cuando se trata de evadirlos, yo misma partire a Chicago y me encargare del asunto personalmente.- desafio Sandy una vez mas a su madre

-Sandra tiene razon Albert no seria justo que se hiciera cargo de Megan cuando le estoy pidiendo que se aleje, yo misma ire por ella.

-por favor yo soy su amigo conmigo no esxiten nombres ni posiciones sociales.

-gracias Albert yo le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, nunca tendre con que pagarle.

-con que confie en los Andley es pago suficiente.

-no me mal entienda Albert yo confio en usted ...y en su sobrino, pero no quiero que mi hija... se equivoque sin que yo haya hecho algo para evitarlo.

-esta en su derecho lo mejor sera que nosotros nos retiremos, Karen y yo saldremos de viaje muy temprano mañana y no regresaremos hasta dentro de un par de semanas, asi que si hay algun inconveniente comuniquence con la oficina en Chicago, deje instrucciones y George Jhonson estra a sus ordenes.

-y a donde van? –pregunto Terry, tratando de desviar el tema por completo

-Terry no seas tan curioso como Candy...

-Albert yo me preocupo por Karen..

-no te preocupes por mi Terry, yo soy bastante mayor y puedo cuidarme sola

-aun asi Karen siempre he estado al pendiente de ti

-si como no...eres un metido y no te preocupes por mi te vere en un par de semanas

-tal vez no este aqui, en cuanto me sea posible viajare a Chicago para formalizar mi compromiso con Candy, lo que no se es a quien le pedire la mano de Candy, Maggy aqui, tu en...quien sabe donde y no se con quien formalizare mi compromiso.

-pues yo estare de regreso en un par de semanas y si Maggy asi lo quiere, pasare por aqui para que viajemos juntos a Chicago

-por supuesto que seria un honor viajar con usted Albert.

-por favor Maggy, no me hable con tanto formalismo que de verdad me hace sentir viejo, solo soy Albert.

-no se si me acostumbrare a llamarle asi...pero de verdad que me daria gusto viajar contigo Albert.

-no se diga mas a la vuelta de un par de semanas iremos a Chicago y entonces podremos dar la fiesta de compromiso.

A la mañana siguiente Albert y Karen salieron a un viaje que habian anhelado por mucho tiempo y que les marcaria la vida para siempre, desde que se conocieron entraron en una constante conquista que se habia desencadenado en un torrido romance y que crecia y se alimentaba a cada caricia a cada mirada.

Sandy tambien volvia a Chicago despues de la discucion del dia anterior, Maggy estaba tan enojada con ella que no le habia vuelto a dirigir la palabra, por la mañana cuando alisto su equipaje para salir Maggy solo se limito a decirle un corto adios, ya habia enviado un telegrama a Candy pidiendole que embarcara a Megan en el siguiente tren.

Terry por su parte no podia abandonar la ciuadad de momento, tenia una cita con uno de los productores mas renombrados de Broadway, queria estelarisar Hamlet, eso lo llevaria a la cima del exito, solo los actores consagrados podian lograr ese papel, la gira no era solo a nivel nacional sino que se extendian hasta Europa, Terry muy por lo bajo deseaba volver a Inglaterra con el exito en las manos, queria enfrentar al Terry que habia dejado en Londres con su vida plena.

Esa mañana despues de llevar a Sandy a la estacion del tren fue hasta la residencia de las Marlow, a pesar que su madre le habia recomendado no ir para evitar mal entendidos, Terry se sentia preocupado por la rubia, dio dos vueltas a la cuadra antes de animarse a estacionar su auto e ir hasta la puerta de la casa, pero su preocupasion pudo mas y despues de unos minutos de indecision, toco la puerta preocupado por la salud de la mujer que alguna vez arreisgo su vida para salvar la suya.

-Señor Granchester...

-he venido a ver como se encuentra Susana.

La mucama le dio el pao a Terry hasta la sala donde lo hizo tomar asiento para despues desaparecer por la puerta, los minutos que estuvo Terry sentado ahí le parecieron etrenos, tuvo la sensacion de salir corriendo .

-y hasta ahora se aparece – fue el saludo de la madre de Susana

-he venido a ver como se encuentra Susana.

-ha estado muy mal pero ustede no tuvo la dignidad de aparecerse por aqui cuando mas lo necesitaba.

-no he venido por sus reclamos señora, le recuerdo que Susana no es mas mi prometida si estoy aquí es por que me intereza su salud, pero no admitire su insolencia.

-Susana esta muy mal ...- los nervios de la señora Marlow comenzaban a desmoronarse era cierto que no le gustaba nada ese chico, pero tambien sabia que solo el podria ayudarle a su hija. – desde ayer que esta con fiebre y los nervios destrozados.

-que dijo el doctor?

-pidio unos estudios y le mando unos tranquilizantes, tengo tanto miedo por ella – la señora Marlow no pudo mas y comenzo a sollosar, era dificil para ella desquebrajarse frente a ese chico que habia destrozado la vida de su hija y a la vez era el unico que la podia ayudar.

-sera importante que se haga esos estudios contratare una enfermera que se ocupe de Susana hasta que se reestablesca.

-vendra a verla? – la voz de la señora Marlow suplicaba al igual que su mirada.

-no es conveniente que ella me vea, eso la confundira aun mas pero le aseguro que me mantendre al pendiente y me ocupare de todos los gastos.

-no creo que mi hija logre reponerse sin su ayuda...

-y le estoy dando toda mi ayuda, pero no me pida que le de lo que me es imposible.

-ella...esta enloqueciendo... no ha podido superar su rompimiento.

-lo lamento y le ofrecere todo para que se recupere, pero no me volvera a ver al menos no pronto.

-entiendo y ...le agradezco su apoyo.

-Susana siempre contara conmigo, no por que no haya podido amarla significa que no este agradecido con ella.

La señora Marlow agradecio al actor, el rencor que sentia por el no se habia marchado aun lo culpaba de la situacion de su hija, pero ya se habia resignado a que no era hombre para Susana, el amaba a otra mujer y tratar de retenerlo al lado de su hija solo traeria mas desgracias a Susana, asi que lo mejor para ella era dejarlo ir.

Abatida la señora Marlow regreso al cuarto de su hija para vigilar su sueño pero para su sorpresa esta ya estaba despierta con la misma mirada perdida del dia anterior, la temperatura habia disminuido, pero la palides de su rostro la peocupaba.

-como te sientes Susi?

-ya llego Terry? – su voz era apenas un hilo que salia de su garganta.

-descansa Susi no te preocupes por nada...

-llamale a Terry ... dile que venga, lo quiero ver.

-duerme Susi – gruesas lagrimas resbalaban sin control, queria proteger y controlar a su pequeña por las mejillas de la mujer, pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer, ya no podria manipular a Terry por la culpa, sabia que si seguia presionando terminaria por perder hasta su apoyo financiero y si algo asi sucedia seria una catastrofe para ellas, el dinero con el que contaban no podria cubrir todos sus gastos y Susana necesitaba cuidados especiales.

-quiero ver a Terry...Terryyy! ...Terry – el volumen de la voz de Susana comenzo a subir, de no ser por que su madre trataba de controlarla se hubiera puesto de pie, a pesar de su debilidad.

-calmate Susi, por favor... – su madre lloraba amargamente abrazando a su hija para que se calmara. – ayudenme por favor, Jane...

la mucama aparecio por la puerta tras escuchar los gritos de la señora Marlow, entre las dos lograron acostarla y someterla, aunque seguia intranquila y sobre todo muy alterada llamando a Terry.

-el doctor no tardara en llegar.

-hay Jane mi hija esta muy mal, no logro controlar sus nervios y llama a Terry sin cesar.

-quiere que vaya por el señor Granchester?

-no Jane, esta mañana me dijo que no volveria a ver a Susana.

-pero ella esta muy mal...

-el ya tiene planes para seguir su vida y Susana es solo un estorbo.

-y si hablara con el señor Hataway tal vez el podria influir en el señor Granchester.

-no hay amenaza que valga cuando el corazon es el que manda.

-pero la señorita Susana esta sufriendo mucho.

-sufrira de igual forma, ese hombre no la quiere y eso no va a cambiar, lo mejor sera que lo enfrente de una vez. – el rencor que sentia por Terry y la mujer con la que se casaria iba en aumento...le deseaba el triple de desdicha que la que su hija estaba sufriendo.

El doctor visitaba a Susana a diario, cada vez la encontraba mas ansiosa y con temperaturas que no tenian explicacion, los tranquilizantes que le aplicaban iban en aumento, las dosis comenzaron a preocuparle al doctor.

-pero no entiendo por que tiene temperatura si todo esta bien con ella.

-no lo se señora Marlow los estudios que le aplicamos no salen con ningun tipo de problema y lo que mas me preocupa es su estado emosional, no puedo seguir aplicandole dosis tan altas de estos calmantes tan fuertes.

-pero que mas podemos hacer cada vez esta peor.

-tendremos que internarla para que este en observacion y a partir de ahí poder darle un diagnostico...solo quiero que este preparada señora Marlow.

-es algo peligroso?

-no lo se aun por eso quiero tenerla en observacion en el hospital, pero si mis sospechas son ciertas no seran buena noticias.

La señora Marlow no pudo mas con su pesar hechando a llorar sin control, el doctor trato de calmarla pero lo que se habia intranquilizado era su alma, nada habia vuelto a ser igual despues del accidente y por el contario las cosas empeoraban cada vez mas.

Con el alma desquebrajada al dia siguiente llego con su hija hasta el hospital, fue regsitrada como pasiente nueva y colocada en una habitacion para ella sola, cada dia se veia mas palida y fragil sin embargo sus momentos de consiencia solo pedia a Terry y hablaba de su futura boda con el actor, esa mañaa en el hospital desperto un poco mas de los sedantes pudiendo reconocer que ese lugar no era su recamara.

-a donde me tragiste madre?

-estas en el hospital Susi, pero todo va a estar bien calmate.

-por que estoy aquí? Terry va ir a visitarme y yo no estare en casa...tenemos que irnos, no quiero que Terry se moleste y aplase la boda – con dificltad Susana trato de moverse para incorporarse ante los ojos aterrados de su madre que casi no podia contener las lagrimas

-Susana calmate o tendran que sedarte otra vez...

-no permitas que me duerman, yo necesito ver a Terry, por favor llamalo...- la rubia comenzo a desmoronarse frente a su madre dejando correr algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas. – no quiero perderlo mama...no quiero quedarme sin el.

-no hija...no ...no puedes seguir pensando en el – por un momento la señora Marlow dudo en prometerle a su hija una dicha que no podia darle, lo mejor era hacerla enfrentar la realiadad , por mas penoso que esto fuera. - tienes que ser fuerte y seguir adelante por ti, tienes que olvidarte de el .

-eso jamas, el es mio y no voy a renunciar a el – con un movimiento inesperado logro safarse de su madre y se incorporo, un mareo la inmobilizo para despues volver a tratar de bajar de la cama y fue entonces que noto que no podria ponerse de pie, el vacio en su pierna derecha la trastorno nuevamente – donde esta mi pierna...que sucedió con mi pierna, que me hiciste?

-recuestate Susi, tu protesis esta en casa, no la vas usar aquí.

-mi protesis? De que hablas? – los gritos de la rubia comenzaron a poner en alerta a las enfermeras.

-que sucede señora.

-trato de levantarse y se mareo un poco.

-mi pierna...donde esta mi pierna...- los gritos enloquecidos de Susana hicieron salir a la enfermera a toda prisa para que regresara unos instantes despues con una jeringa en la mano.

-sostenga su brazo señora Marlow, le pondre un traquilizante para controlarla.

-Susi no te muevas, recuestate.

-Terry ayudame...

-el medico vendra en un momento - anuncio la enfermera a la madre de Susana

la señora Marlow solo acariciaba la melena de su hija mientras la veia cerrar sus ojos luchando por aferrarse a la luz derramando algunas lagrimas mientras sus labios no cesaban de pronunciar el nombre de su tormento.

casi una semana despues el doctor estaba listo para dar su diagnostico a la señora Marlow, le habian dado los resultados de todos las pruebas que le habian hecho y las noticias no eran alentadoras.

-digame que es lo que le sucede a mi hija?

-señora Marlow tengo malas noticias para usted, aunque creo que al igual que yo pudo darse cuenta del estado mental de su hija, Susana esta en un desquebrajamiento tal en su cerebro que no alcanza a diferenciar la realidad de sus pensamientos, la temperatura tan alta que maneja junto a la depresiones y la falta de apetito la ha desencadenado en una demensia temprana...

-no entiendo lo que me esta diciendo doctor - la voz aterrada de la mujer dejaba abierto sus sentimientos y en su mirada la vision de la peor pesadilla que estuviera viviendo.

-Susana se niega a ver la realidad, no quiere aceptar los hechos de su vida, inclusive usted misma vio su desespero por no encontrar su pierna cuando ya caminaba con una protesis y su terapia estaba muy avanzada, su cerebro se niega a vivir en este mundo por lo que idealizo y construyo un mundo nuevo en el que esta mas comoda el problema es que lo que ella comenzo como una defensa para no enfrentarse al mundo la esta perdiendo en el laberinto de su mente y esta provocando sintomas mas peligrosos como una ezquisofrenia temprana, no hay muchos medicamentos ni avances para las enfermedades mentales señora Marlow por lo que mucho depende de la cooperacion de su hija.

-que puedo hacer...- el llanto de la mujer era desconsolado, jamas imagino que algo asi le sucederia a su hija especialmente a tan temprana edad.

-Susana necesita vigilancia constatnte y mucha pasiencia, le dare algunos medicamentos que la mantendran tranquila sin que tengamos que tenerla dormida todo el tiempo, me pondre en contacto con otros medicos especialistas en la materia y haremos lo posible por ayudar a su hija.

-doctor si el joven al que mi hija llama la visitara usted cree ella mejoraria?

-es irrelevante a estas alturas, Susana ya no distingue la realidad de la fantasia y tal vez solo le causaria mas confusion.

-yo pense que si el venia a visitarla tal vez ella encontrara nuevente el camino a la realidad y...

-no señora, Susana no necesita a una persona para dejar sus fanstasias de lado, la mente de su hija no se desquebrajo de este modo por un factor determinado, el detonante pudo ser cualquier cosa que no estuviera bajo su control, la debilidad en la mente de Susana no tiene un culpable mas que el mismo organismo, toda su vida tuvo el mismo factor la diferencia es que en su temprana juventud no tuvo que lidear con la negacion en su vida, pero ahora se encontro con dificultades y quiza imposibles en su vida y su mente no lo pudo resolver, desencadenando esta demencia, muy probablemnte es una herencia de alguno de sus padres.

-...- la mirada de la señora Marlow se cristalizo al escuchar esas palabras, ya no podia culpar a Terry por lo que le ocurria a su hija, los culpables eran ella o el padre de Susana y fue entonces que obtuvo su respuesta.

-por ahora sometere a su hija a un tratamiento y ya veremos mas adelante como se desenvuelven las cosas.

Los siguientes dias en el hospital fueron dificiles para ambas, Susana empeoraba dia tras dia, su desesperacion y comportamiento violento habia cambiado por uno de total mutismo y serenidad, pasaba largas horas con la mirada perdida, ignorando a su madre que sin cesar trataba de animarla a su lado.

El hospital la dejo ir a su casa con una enfermera que la cuidaria las 24 horas, Terry habia ido al hospital a preguntar por la salud de Susana casi todos los dias, no se habia atrevido a enfrentar ni a la madre ni a la hija, solo queria saber como se encontraba y pagar los gastos del hospital, se habia sentido muy triste y culpable por lo que le sucedia a Susna, a pesar que el hospital no le habia revelado la enfermedad que sufria la joven y tampoco muchos detalles de su mal, sin embargo sabia que no estaba muy bien y la mantenian bajo tranquilizantes.

El dia que le avisaron habian dado de alta a Susana descanso un poco al pensar que estaria descansando en su casa, pero la opresion en el pecho no lo dejaba descansar, saldria con rumbo a Chicago en un par de dias y queria irse sabiendo el estado real de Susana, asi que despues de manejar por una hora sin destino, penso mejor las cosas y llego hasta la residensia Marlow.

-no se si la señora lo pueda recibir...- la mucama con algo de reselo mantuvo al joven en la puerta.

-por favor Jane preguntale, dile que no le quitare mucho de su tiempo.

-espere aquí regreso en seguida.

Terry vio la puerta cerrarse y se sintio miserable, pero asi debian ser las cosas, no podia atarse a una situacion tan falsa... con angustia patio una pidrecilla que salio botando hacia el jardin, despues de unos minutos la puerta se abrio para mostrar a la señora Marlow envejecida por la preocupasion y la tristeza, sus ojos denotaban desvelo y algunas huellas de lagrimas.

-me sorprende su visita Terruce- su voz no estaba cargada de enojo ni frustracion, por el contrario era de sorpresa y algo de cansancio.

-viajare a Chicago pero no queria irme sin saber que dejo a Susana bien.

-Susana no esta bien y tal vez no vuelva a estarlo nunca. – la mirada de la mujer se ensombrecio aun mas tras esas palabras.

-como dice? – la sorpresa y preocupacion en el rostro de Terry aparecio para sopresa de la mujer que tenia frente a el.

-vamos al cafe que esta a unas cuadras de aqui y te lo explicare, no creo que puedas visitar esta casa por algun tiempo...no es bueno para Susana.

La mujer entro a su casa por un abrigo que la protegiera del frio ya casi invernal de Nueva York, dejo a la enfermera al cuidado de su hija y ella se encontro con Terry nuevamente hasta el café mas cercano, teniendo a ese joven frente a ella entendio por primera vez que su rencor no era contra el y habia dejado de culparlo por la situacion de su hija, vio en sus ojos genuina preocupasion e interes, asi que sin mas le abrio el corazon para contarle la verdadera situasion de su hija y sus mas apremiantes temores y asi le agradeceria su real interes por Susan, quitandole una culpa que no le pertenecia.

-me siento tan culpable señora Marlow, debi ser menos duro con ella, pero no queria escuchar razones...y lo lamento tanto...

-no se culpe Terruce, que las cosas no son como parecen, de momento yo senti la misma furia que el dia que me avisaron del accidente del teatro donde Susana perdio la pierna, quice matarlo yo misma...pero tengo que enfrentar la verdad.- tomo un sorbo a su café y tras respirar pesadamente continuo – alguna vez Susana le hablo de su padre?

-no... en realidad nunca hablamos de nosotros, lo unico que conozco de ella es su pasion por la actuasion.

-su padre era un hombre muy talentoso, igual pintaba que tocaba musica o componia, creo que le paso la herencia a Susi...y no fue lo unico, desde muy joven Ronald mostro señales de ser un hombre con disturbios mentales, igual estaba de buen humor que al minuto siguiente cambiaba a la ira irracional e inexplicable, fuertes depresiones y alusinaciones le sobrervinieron mas tarde no hubo mucho que hacer por el antes que el mismo se quitara la vida...- lagrimas de impotencia comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, Terry la miraba incredulo y muy apenado - creo que siempre supe de la debilidad de los nervios de Susana, su mente era fragil, desde pequeña caprichosa y obstinada, nunca permiti que deseara algo o que sufriera una carencia, queria compensar la ausencia de su padre y solo empeore la situacion, ahora que se enfrento con un problema mas grave que no pudo controlar sus nervios se quebraron...- su solloso se hizo mas agudo y lastimero, Terry extendio su mano hasta la de la mujer para consolarla.

-no esta sola señora Marlow, yo estoy en deuda con Susi y me asegurare que tenga la mejor atencion posible, buscaremos los mejores doctores que la ayuden, viajaremos a Europa si es necesario...

-se lo agradezco Terruce, creo que no podria hacerlo sola.

-y no lo estara, no pude corresponder el amor de Susana de la forma que ella lo pedia, pero si le aseguro que me importa en demasia su bienestar no la dejare sola.

-aunque por ahora sera mejor que no lo vea, eso la puede alterar, despues de todo usted se va a casar muy pronto y Susana no necesita mas confusiones en su vida.

-hare lo que me pida, en dos dias viajo a Chicago para comprometerme en matrimonio con mi novia del colegio...regresare pronto y de ser necesario viajaremos a Inglaterra.

-no quisiera ocacionarle ningun problema con su futura esposa.

-Candy esta tan interesada como yo en propocionarle todo el bienestar posible a Susana...

-deseo que sea...feliz Terry.

-gracias...hare lo posible por que usted y Susana tengan la mejor vida posible.

Terry llevo de regreso a la madre de Susana a su casa, la miro entrar a lo que alguna vez fue un hogar y ahora era su infierno, dio la vuelta y se dirigio a su auto pero no pudo subir y alejarse, se quedo de pie mirando la ventana iluminada de Susana, esa chica de apariencia dulce y trato dosil, aquella que alguna vez le declaro su amor y le pidio que renunciara a Candy por ella estaba ahi dentro, perdida en la obscuridad de sus fantasias y de una falsa realidad, el corazon le dolio ante los hechos, se sentia mas tranquilo de pensar que ni el ni Candy habian provocado su desquebrajamiento, pero no por eso le dolia menos su situacion, hablaria con Candy y entre los dos encontrarian la mejor solucion para hacer la vida de Susana y su madre mas llevadera, era paradojico ver que el dia que se habia liberado del compromiso con Susana lejos de ser un dia feliz y de fiesta era un dia gris y lugubre...

Continuara...

* * *

Amigas mias les dejo este capitulo, que termina con nuestra querida Susi...al fin Salio del camino de Terry y Candy, ya no hay "nada" que empañe su cielo azul, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, yo les agradezco su tiempo y su continua compañia, les anuncio que este fin de semana salgo de viaje y no me sera posible actualizar sino hasta finales de la proxima semana...o al menos eso tratare.

Queridas chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios mil GRACIAS, han sido un verdadero alivio a mi agotado cerebro... de verdad hacen la diferencia...les agradezco de corazon.

Rebeca. = D tengo que comenzar con una enorme sonrisa al ver que el capitulo te complacio, tenia algunas dudas que hubiese sido un capitulo muy tibio...y que tal? Me deshice de la Gusarapa...eso fue por todo las lagrimas que me ha hecho derramar desde mis 15 años cuando se interpone en la vida de Terry... gracias por tu comprension amiga, el apoyo como el tuyo me hace reforzar esfuerzos y llegar a tiempo para entregarles un capitulo mas sin tantos retrazos... ;)

Elisa-Grandchester. Lo siento Susi ya no pudo presentarse al round 2 y perdio por default, este fue un capitulo mas triste que emosionante, pero les dare mas peleas, me falta Cristi y esa loca es mucho mas peligrosa que Susana y creeme que habra mas accion...

Klaudia. Amigaaaa, mate la emosion de mas pleitos y enfrentamientos, pero Susana ya no pudo mas, yo le insisti en que les peleara a las mujeres esas a su Romeo, pero ya no pudo se dio por vencida y me confeso de su locura asi que la tuve que sacar de escena, espero que no te haya decepcionado...

Diana. Hola chica, que bueno que te integras y me regalas la oportunidad de conocerte y saber tus impresiones de la historia, palabras que te agrdezco de corazon y creeme solo soy una chica con sueños de escritora, pero conozco mis limitaciones y aunque disfruto muchisimo escribir se que solo soy una aprendis con sueños de entretener a mis amigas del Candymundo... Querida Diana me encantaria por supuesto hacer crecer una linda amistad con una fan al igual que yo de tan hermoso e impactante anime como lo es Candy, dejame decirte que si escribes tu correo con (arroba) esta pagina lo censura, por lo que tu correo no aparece en ninguno de tus dos mensajes, hay que truquearlo un poco asi que aqui te dejo mi correo: _candyzig95 arroba yahoo punto com_ solo quitale los espacios va todo junto mandame un mensaje y asi tendre tu correo.

Anahis. Que alegria verte, que bueno que esta vez Fanfic se digno a funcionar ;p , si amiga al fin se hizo el anuncio aunque aun falta el compromiso oficial, esperemos que nada pase de aqui a esa fecha...y Albert ¡! Tu crees que sus manitas se quedaran quietas por miedo a la tia Elroy...mmmmm...mmmm...no! no creo que le importe un pepino, bien por Albert =), la tia tal vez asome la nariz mas adelante pero no creo que haya poder humano que separe a ninuguna de las parejitas de esta historia. Hasta la prox...=)

Jesby White. Hola chica! bienvenida seas a mi mundo de reviews, me encanta ver que te hayas animado a regalarme un mensajito y debo agracederte con la mano en el corazon por tus palabras, creeme que hago lo posible para escirbir algo que nos mantenga unidas en nuestro gusto por este manga / anime y me emosiona ver que esta historia ha complacido a las chicas que me acompañan en esta travesia, tienes razon le tengo mucho cariño a todos los personajes aun a los mas malevolos, son parte fundamental de la historia... aun los que he creeado para la historia como Sandy que comenzo siendo insufrible como mi hermana y se convirtio en una hermana comprensiva y defensora como lo es tu hermana...son historias ficticias pero llevan mucho de verdad escondido...a mi tambien me encanta la pareja de Neil y Sandy a un principio solo los empareje para sacarsela de ensima a Terry, pero creo que esa pareja ha madurado mucho y Albert y Karen son la pasion que queria plasmar para la pareja central, pero creo que Candy es mas candorosa y pudorosa, creo que Karen es mas atrevida...Susanita es una mujer muy real y muy comun, sabes? Yo trabajo con una americana que es igualita a ella, necesitada de atencion y super consentida, caprichosa y engreida, de hecho siempre nos estamos peleando...hace un par de semanas les comente que habia tenido un par de piedras en el camino que se habian llevado mi inspiracion, bueno ella es la piedra en el camino...nos peleamos por que yo soy tipo Sandy, no suelo dejarme no me importa estar en un pais extranjero...y ella no pudo soportar mis respuestas y mi indiferencia a su "gran malestar" ya que heri sus sentimientos, por lo que fue a levantar una queja con nuestra jefa y al fin americanas las dos, me dieron un sermon de dos horas que me dejaron temblando de corage...bueno es parte de la vida supongo y despues de todo debo agradecrele todo el borlote que armo por que me ayudo a desarrollar este capitulo, por que creo que mi compañerita esta tan loca como Susana ... y el hecho de verla en el escritorio de enfrente me dio la pauta para describir la enfermedad de Susana...jajjajaj que mala soy ...hay amiga te aseguro que tu nunca haz sido asi, en la temprana adolescencia todas pasamos por un lapso de inseguridad y de encontrar nuestro lugar en el mundo, pero la actitud de Susana va mas halla de la inseguridad...una vez mas te agradezco tus comentarios y me alegra haberte conocido.

A mis amigas que han preferido pasar anonimamente GRACIAS por continuar conmigo, les aseguro que las veo pasar y me alegra su continua presencia, espero estar llenando sus espectativas.

Cuidense mucho y espero que tengan una linda semana, estamos a punto de comenzar la segunda mitad del año asi que hay que empezar con animos y optimismo, yo regreso al final de la proxima semana...reciban un fuerte abrazo y un cariñoso saludo...Liz


	28. Capitulo 27 El Retorno

**Capitulo 27**

**El retorno**

-viajaras en dos dias a Chicago?

-me gustaria hacerlo antes, pero tengo una cita con un importante productor de Broadway creo que estoy a punto de conseguir el papel de mi vida.

-me alegra mucho Terry, pero por que no esperas hasta el fin de semana que llega Albert y asi podremos viajar todos juntos.

-me gustaria, pero ya espere suficiente, quiero ver a candy...

-lo entiendo – la sonrisa de Maggy logro sacar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Terry que la miro remilgoso.

Los toquidos repentinos hicicieron que los dos brincaran de sus asientos, para ser Maggy la que se pusiera de pie y fuera hasta la puerta

-...- el mutismo la sorprendio para despues de unos segundos abalanzarse sobre la fragil figura que la miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. – Carooooo!

Los gritos de emosion de Maggy hicieron a Terry correr desde la cocina hasta la puerta, para encontrar a Maggy enfrascada en un abraso con una mujer delgada de cabellos largos y lacios color negro, ambas lloraban y se decian mil frases que no lograba entender, se quedo de pie frente a ellas, era evidente que era un encuentro lleno de una explosiva emosion.

Detras de las dos mujeres que seguian en el abrazo llorando logro ver la sonriente cara de Annie, fue entonces que comprendio quien era esa mujer, con lentitud se acerco a Annie que lo miro conmovida, los brazos del castaño se abrieron para tomar a la ajizul en sus brazos.

-bienvenida de vuelta a casa.

-gracias Terry.

-por lo que veo te fue muy bien.

-de maravilla, todo ha resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-me hace muy feliz verte tan bien y de vuelta, me preocupaba que no volvieras.

-despues de todo no fue tan dificil convencer a mama de volver - las dos mujeres que limpiaban sus ojos se miraron con emosion para despues volver la mirada a los dos jovenes que las miraban sonrientes.

-Carole dejame presentarte a Terry, el prometido de Candy, mi Candy...

- que chico tan buen mozo, me da mucho gusto conocerte

-que gusto me da conocerla Carole y tenerla de vuelta en America.

-para mi tambien es un gusto volver, han sido tantos años de ausencia.

-y yo te he extrañado tanto, me haz hecho mucha falta todos estos años – Maggy volvio a abrazar a su amiga, tratando de reencontrar todo el cariño que se habian perdido todo ese tiempo.

-pero dime Maggy donde esta esa estampida que tienes por hijos.

-hay Carole tengo mucho que contarte...Sandra y Megan se movieron a Chicago, Candy bueno ella vive halla y solo tengo a Matt aquí conmigo.

-el tiempo pasa increiblemente rapido, no es facil darse cuenta que ya no son unos niños.

-y no solo eso, ya no me escuchan para nada.

-Maggy tienes que crecer con ellos, los jovenes no escuchan mas que su propia voz...

-no vamos a discutir la alocada vida de mis hijos, mejor cuentenme que planes tienen.

-vamos con rumbo a Chicago – contesto Annie con una mirada llena de amor a su madre - queremos recorrer el camino del pasado, para cerrarlo de una vez por todas.

-si, quiero conocer el Hogar de Pony, tengo que agradecer a esas dos mujeres que cuidaron de mi pequeña...

-ahora que lo mencionas yo no conozco ese lugar.

-por que no vienes con nosotras.

-si Caro es buena idea, de hecho parto a Chicago el fin de semana.

-entonces es un hecho iremos juntas a Chicago y al hogar de Pony...y bueno nosotras iremos a visitar a Peter y Phill, tal vez quieras venir tambien.

-...- la mirada de Maggy se nublo por un momento el tocar el tema con Carole, le partia el corazon era como revivir los hechos.

-sera mas facil si estamos juntas – añadio Carole con una sonrisa.

-crei que nunca volveria a ese lugar...

-y tambien creimos que no enontrariamos a las pequeñas.

-si...creo que es tiempo de volver... solo espero no encontrar a nadie mas.

-creo que tambien es hora de enfrentarla a ella.

-no hay nada que enfrentar, recuperamos lo que nos pertenecia y lo mejor ahora es olvidar.

-esa es una conversacion mas larga y seria que no necesitamos en este momento, mejor dime a que vas a Chicago? a visitar tus princesas?

-vaya princesas las que tengo... voy a la fiesta de compromiso entre Candy y este caballero asqui presente.

-asi que tu eres el afortunado que se quede con Candy...por las historias que he escuchado sera un matrimonio lleno de emosiones.

-le puedo decir que ha sido un noviasgo lleno de aventuras ...

la reunion se alargo para Terry que salio mas tarde de lo acostumbrado de casa de los Perkins, siempre que su dia iba mal o algo le angustiaba el visitar esa casa le cambiaba el humor y lo hacia ver las cosas diferentes, su entusiasmo por viajar a Chicago fue lo unico que ocupo su mente por los dos siguientes dias.

El largo camino a Chicago fue corto para la cabeza de Terry que no paraba de reflexionar los acontesimientos de su vida en los ultios meses, habia perdido y recuperado a mucha gente y no podia ocultar su felicidad aunque la sombra de Susana obscurecia un tanto su soleado panorama.

La luz del amanecer trajo consigo la vision de su llegada a Chicago un vuelco en el estomago lo hizo erisar la piel, estaba tan cerca de Candy no le habia avisado de su llegada asi que la sorprenderia, por la hora seguramente la encontraria lista para ir al hospital, lo mejor era que la esperara fuera del departamento queria reencontrarse con ella en privacia.

Candy como de costumbre se arreglaba a toda prisa mienstras hablaba con sus hermanas sin parar.

-sera mejor que pienses que vas a hecer Megan, no puedes estar aqui como niña rica, tienes que enrolarte al colegio si es que vas a quedarte aqui. – le regañaba Sandy mientras buscaba trabajo en el periodico, con tantos permisos en el restaurante la habian despedido.

-no seas tan dura con ella, ya encontraremos la solucion mas adecuada para Meg- le resongaba Candy.

-si la sigues consintiendo asi terminaras por hecharla a perder.

-volvera al colegio, pero Maggy tiene que aceptar su mudanza aqui primero.

-pero mama jamas lo aceptara. – gruño Megan.

-lo hara, no tendra mas opcion, pero aun asi tenemos que hacerla participe de nuestros planes.

-Megan se quedara aqui lo quiera Maggy o no, asi que lo mejor sera que busquemos colegio para ti. – dirigio Sandy

-Archie me ha dicho que tal vez podria ir a uno de los colegios que patrocina la familia Andley.

-la condicion es que nosotras paguemos todos los gastos.

-Archie dice que me daran una beca.

-aun asi cabeza hueca nosotras somos responsables de ti asi que te reportas con nosotras con el elgante.

-Sandyyyy! – gritaron al unisono Candy y Megan que se volvian locas cada vez que escuchaban a Sandy burlarse de Archie al referirse a el de la misma manera que lo hacia Terry.

-jajajjajja son un par de revoltosas...

-pero si tuuuu, lo unico que hacia falta era la mala influencia del rebelde. – la reto Megan.

-Megan que te pasa? No le digas asi a Terry solo yo puedo llamarlo asi, - un cojin del sofa volo hasta estamparse en la cara de Megan

-dios mio ...ustedes dos defendiendo a ese par de...- la mirada de sus dos hermanas se clavaron en Sandy esperando que terminara su frase, haciendola sonreir y guardar silencio.

-asi esta mejor – dijo Candy que tomo sus cosas para alistarse a salir.

- anda vete ya, que llegaras tarde como es tu costumbre

-si ya voy, las vere esta noche chicas..

-cuidate Candy.

-tu tambien Meg, no dejes que te torturen mucho.

-que insinuas Candy – la reto Sandy

-nada ... nada, adios chicas – Candy Salio del departamento con una sonrisa en los labios le encantaba esa relacion con sus hermanas, la llegada de Megan habia traido un nuevo aire de frescura al departamento.

Como era costumbre cada mañana Candy bajo las escaleras corriendo, tenia el tiempo contado para llegar al hospital, desde que sus hermanas estaban en su departamento invertia sus mañanas hablando con ellas y comenzando un mejor dia logrando que es retrasara cada vez mas.

Al salir del edificio vio alguien recargado en la barda de la calle, su corazon dio un brinco esa espalda era igual a la de ...no podia ser...conforme se acercaba su corazon latia mas de deprisa y sus pasos de aceleraban, el taconeo hizo que el hombre volteara y mirara de frente a la mujer que casi corriendo se acercaba a el, con una sonrisa en los labios y extendiendo sus brazos a ella le recibio en un abrazo al vuelo, giro con ella en brazos hasta marearse, al depositarla en el suelo la rodeo por la cintura y con delicadesa y desespero tomo sus labios presos de los suyos.

-que haces aquí?

-visitando a mi novia...

-por que no me avisaste que venias.

-por que era una sorpresa..

-pues si que me sorprendiste.

-y adonde ibas pecosa

-voy al hospital...a donde mas?

-no preferirias perderte con tu novio que ha venido de tan lejos y con tantos deseos de llenarte de besos y abrazos?

-Terry, me sonrojes...no digas esas cosas. -las mejillas de la rubia parecian que explotarian de un momento a otro.

-no sabia que te apenaba que yo fuera tu novio.

-eso no me apena, pero ...no tienes que gritar que vas a besarme...

-entonces solo debo hacerlo? – Terry se acerco al rostro de la rubia peligrosamente, podia sentir su aliento y el rose de sus labios, el aire frio corria entre sus cabellos, pero ellas solo podia sentir el calor que invadia su cuerpo.

-Terry...- deseaba tanto como el ese beso, las manos del castaño quemaban su breve cintura y su corazon se aceleraba bajo su contacto.

A pesar de los reclamos de la rubia Terry beso sus labios suavemente, fue dificil para el contenerse en el remolino de sentimientos que lo arrastraban, el tener entre sus brazos a la mujer que tanto deseaba le cortaba el aliento, los labios tibios y humedos de Candy le provocaban deseos de arrinconarla contra la pared y besar su cuello mientras sus manos danzaran entre su cuerpo, pero contrario a eso tuvo que detenerse y controlarse, tomo su mano y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-te llevo al hospital...

-pedire una licencia indefinida, para comenzar los arreglos de la fiesta de compromiso y...la boda.

-entonces te dejare ir hoy...pero mañana te secuestrare...

-anda vamos.

Las manos de Terry y Candy se entrelazaron para caminar por la calle con rumbo al hospital, la alegria y la energia renovada habia vuelto a los dos enamorados, que tantas veces soñaron caminar asi de la mano, desde el colegio que no se sentian tan unidos y libres, el sueño de ser una paraeja se estaba consolidando, habian caminado muchos caminos espinosos y llenos de lagrimas, pero sus caminos se habian unido para darles una segunda oportunidad y esta vez ni el destino podria con un amor tan fuerte como el de ellos, se habian propuesto amarse y eso nadie lo podria derrocar.

En Nueva York, la madre de Susana seguia su batalla diaria con su hija no era facil verla un dia mejorada y al siguiente tan decaida, pero tenia fuerza despues de haber hablado con Terry ya no se sentia tan sola y desprotegida.

Maggy y Carole disfrutaban de su reencuentro en largas charlas que hacian pasar de la risa desenfrenada al llanto inconsolable, habian pasado tantos años desde que no se veian y tantas cosas se habian quedado e el tintero que ahora con los sentimientos mas calmados y la madures de la edad podian cerrar el pasado juntas y comenzar una nueva era al lado de sus hijos, reabrir la herida de haber perdido a sus esposos no era facil y las circunstancias aun les rasgaba el alma.

-aun me despierto a la mitad de la noche y tengo la vision de Pete en medio de la sangre...

-no es diferente para mi, yo precencie la muerte de Phill y el dolor de recordarlo no ha cambiado nada, mi pecho aun retumba con su doloroso aullido y ver a Sandy de rodillas al lado de su padre agonizante... –las dos mujeres lloraban sosteniendo sus manos, Annie las oia platicar desde la cocina, no queria interrumpirlas, sabia que era el momento de ellas y nada tenia que hacer en esa conversacion.

-haz vuelto a ver a ...esa mujer.

-no... se que por un tiempo Sandy se mantuvo en contacto con ella, pero...no he sabido nada .

-supo ganarse a Sandy... sigue igual de insolente contigo?

-estuvo insoportable por muchos años, pero desde que Candy aparecio ha cambiado mucho, esta irreconocible...estoy muy orgullosa de ella, aunque de momento estamos disgustadas.

-y eso por que?

-Megan que se ha encaprichado con un chiquillo rico y no quiero que se mezcle con el, asi que la niña huyo de casa y se fue a refugiar con sus hermanas mayores...Sandy tuvo la osadia de retarme y ponerse en mi contra para proteger a Meg.

-siento decirtelo Maggy, pero creo que ellas tienen razon, Annie me conto esa historia y el es un buen muchacho estas perdiendo tu tiempo y tu energia en un asunto liquidado.

-lo unico que me faltaba, que mi unica ayuda para convencer a esa testaruda se ponga en mi contra,

-Maggy tu sabes cuanto te quiero... pero mi deber es abrirte los ojos, eres madre y te preocupa el futuro de tus hijas lo entiendo Andrea es ahora lo mas importante para mi, pero su vida no me pertenece, no son marionetas que se puedan mover al antojo, Megan ya decidio entregarle su corazon a ese chico y no habara poder humano que la haga desistir, todos la apoyamos asi que no debe ser tan descabellada la idea de estar juntos

-ella es muy joven, no quiero que se ate a alguien tan pronto...

-escusas... Meg jamas se hubiera ido de casa si tu no la hubieras empujado a hacerlo y estoy segura que si tu hablas con ellos y les permites tener un novizago ellos esperaran el tiempo que les pidas, no cometas el error de nuestros padres que con su incomprension nos hecharon a la calle y a nuestra suerte, no repitas la historia ...- con una sonrisa amorosa, Carole seco las lagrimas que corrian por el rostro de su amiga - ...no te conviertas en Cristi en la vida de tu propia hija, aprendamos de nuestra historia para hacer la vida de esos chicos mucho mas facil.

-hay Caro yo solo quiero lo mejor para mis hijos. – Maggy sin poder evitarlo lloraba inconsolable, despues de escuchar las palabras de su amiga se sentia tan culpable de hacer la vida de su hija tan dificl, se habia convertido en una piedra en su camino y despues de todo era ciertio que lejos de ella no podria defenderla y si Archie resultaba ser un buen hombre para su hija la estaria privando de su felicidad..

- y estas haciendo un magnifico trabajo, los chicos estan muy bien y son felices asi que tu trabajo ha dado resultados. Lo unico que te hace falta es dejar de ser tan testaruda y dejar que Meg haga sus elecciones y cometa sus errores, ponte en sus zapatos y recuerda como te sentias tu y todas las locuras que hiciste por Phill, dime que hubieras querido que tu mama hiciera diferente? - Carola miro profundamente tras esa pregunta, Maggy siempre se habia quejado del poco apoyo de su madre por seguira su padre.

-esta bien ustedes ganaron, le permitire a Meg que se comprometa con ese chico para casarse en 10 años...

-no presiones tanto, un par de años tal vez lo negocien contigo, no seas niña Maggy no te quedaras sola, siempre tendras a Carole para ti.

-eso creia pero me ha abandonado por tantos años que ya no se que creer.

-esos años te han regresado a la misma Carole de antes, con cicatrices pero la misma de tu adolescencia, asi que deja de quejarte y deja volar a los pichonsitos.

-eso quiere decir que te quedaras?

-eso quiere decir que Caro estara donde tu estes.

Las dos amigas se fundieron en un abrazo de reconciliacion con la vida, habian tenido que recorrer tantos años separadas y en tanto dolor para poder reencontrarse al fin en un sendero lleno de alegria e ilusion al lado de sus retoños.

Annie se unio a ellas mas tarde par planear su regreso a Chicago y al lugar que tenia en su poder los recuerdos mas amargos de sus vidas, pero estaba claro para las tres mujeres, que tenian que regresar ahi y deshacerse de todos los fantasmas y lo que pudiera dañarlas.

Al dia siguente Albert regreso de su viaje junto a una Karen que no podia dejar de sonreir y mirar al rubio que tenia al lado, se veian envueltos en una aura especial y muy de ellos, Maggy lo noto al igual que Annie pero no comentaron nada solo se rindieron ante la felicidad que emanaban.

-Annie me da tanto gusto ver que estas aqui para compartirnos a tu mami, te dige que todo saldria bien.

-si Albert lo se, la verdad es que fuiste un grana apoyo para mi en los dias que no podia ver mas que envidia y tristeza.

-no seas tan dura contigo misma, todos nos sentimos temerosos al pensar que Candy nos dejaria de lado.

Karen seguia sonriendo, pero no dejaba de mirar acechante a la ojiazul aun recordaba los dias en los que se hacia la interesante junto a Albert, nunca habia confiado en una carita angelical y menos en la de esa chica que habia actuado con mucha autoridad sobre Albert .

-la verdad es que debo confesar que sin la ayuda de Albert no habria podido manejarlo mejor.

-Albert ha sido un angel para mi familia, en esta casa siempre sera bienvenido - Maggy sonreia sincera, sabia que gracias a el Candy habia tenido una vida mas llevadera.

-hago lo que cualquier amigo haria y eso fue algo que Candy compartio conmigo en el tiempo que cuido de mi en los dias de amnesia , asi que tengo que retribuirle al mundo tanta bondad.

-por lo que he oido Candy es una chica muy especial.

-lo es, yo estoy tan feliz de haberla conocido y de tenerla en mi familia...bueno de que haya estado en la familia Andley por tanto tiempo y ahora compartirla con su familia.

-ustedes siempre seran parte importante en la vida de las chicas, lo mismo sucede con la familia Britter yo estoy tan agradecida con ellos por haberle dado una familia y una educacion a mi hija – la mano de Carole se extendio hasta la de Annie par que se entrelazaran.

-me da gusto ver que todo a ido por buen camino y aque ahora todos estamos felices y donde pertenecemos.

-asi parece Albert, las cosas no podrian marchar mejor, Candy y Annie lograron encontrar a sus familias y por si fuera poco, ahora estamos listos para anunciar el compromiso de Candy y Terry.

-la vida nos sonrie nuevamente, no veo nada que pudiera ensombrecer nuestras vidas. – completo Maggy, sintiendo una descarga en el corazon al recordar la ultima vez que habia dicho esa misma frase a su esposo antes de que los fatales sucesos se desencadenaran, sacudio la cabeza para sacarse las ideas de la mente.

-entonces tenemos que ponernos en marcha para viajar a Chicago y preparar esa boda.

-nosotras estamos listas para partir, vendras con nosotros Karen? – pregunto sonriente Maggy.

-no me perderia por nada esa fiesta, despues de lo que he visto pasar a Terry, solo quiero verlo feliz...

la felicidad que habia llegado para los Perkins y los Morgans, parecia que solo mejoraba paso a paso, tras la llegada de Albett y Karen los preparativos del viaje fueron llevados a cabo en seguida, incluso Matt habia logrado conseguir un permiso especial para viajar con su familia.

La estacion del tren los esperaba ruidosa y en un vertiginoso movimiento como era costumbre, el va y ven de la multitud hacia que los nervios de Carole se comenzaran a crispar, el vovler al lugar que la habia visto salir con tanto dolor en el alma la esperaba latente con un millon de recuerdos y la misma tumba fria del que habia sido el gran amor de su vida, aun lo amaba, su pecho aun latia desbocado ante su recuerdo y su estomago sufria espasmos al pensar que muy pronto estaria en el lugar de tantos recuerdos.

Las horas del viaje no fueron tan pesadas gracias al buen humor de los mas jovenes que charlaban alegremente en el camarote de primera clase que Albert habia conseguido para ellos, el tiempo iba consumiendo el alma de Carole conforme pasaba, hecho del que nadie se habia percatado , ni siquiera Maggy que no se habia apartado de su lado por un segundo, cuando la luz del sol entro por la ventana para darles los buenos dias trajo consigo la imagen de Chicago a lo lejos, la estacion del tren los esperaba a unos cuantos minutos, el sonido del tren opacaba los pensamientos de Carole que comenzaba a sentir las manos sudorosas y un ligero temblor en el cuerpo, fue entonces que Maggy se dio cuenta.

-estas bien? – pregunto discretamente.

-un poco nerviosa, pero lo controlare, no digas nada...

-esta bien , no me movere de tu lado – por toda respuesta Maggy le dio una sonrisa confortante.

Dos autos de la familia Andley esperaban afuera de la estacion del tren, fueron recibidos con alegria y amabilidad, los autos se dirigieron directamente hasta la mansion Andley, Albert trataria de hospedarlos ahí aunque ya sabia la respuesta de Maggy.

La servidumbre llego a recibir al señor de la casa y a sus invitados, Eliza desde la terraza de su habitacion logro ver a la comitiva que se acercaba, al ver bajar del auto a toda esa gente penso en bajar y echarlos de la casa, pero fue entonces que vio bajar finalmente la cabellera rubia de Albert, con mueca de disgusto entro a su recamara, bastante dificil era ver a su hermano involucrado con esa chica y a Archie con la hermana...eso era el colmo y no podia hacer nada se sentia atada de manos y con la señora Elroy que habia decidido pasar una temporada en Lakewood la situacion era aun peor para ella.

En la entrada de la mansion Albert saludaba amablemente a la servidumbre, Maggy y Carole mas retrasadas en el grupo veian la magnitud de la mansion, era dificil para ellas ajustarse a esa situacion, sus hijos parecian estar completamente adaptados sin ningun problema , ambas miraban a su alrededor apreciando los jardines y el lujo del lugar, fue entonces que los ojos de Maggy se encontraron con una pareja sentada en una banca del jardin mientras se tomaban las manos y se sonreian, la chica parecia estar feliz irradiaba candor, jamas la habia visto asi, sintio el ebullir de su sangre, tuvo la intensin de ir hasta ella y arrstrarla fuera del lugar, pero Carole leyo sus intenciones en su rostro y la tomo de la mano.

-Maggy recuerda lo que hablamos – apenas le murmuro al oido Carole

por toda respuesta Maggy apreto los labios y aparto su mirada, por lo que no alcanzo a ver cuando la joven levanto su vista para ver a su madre de pie frente a ella, instantaneamente se puso de pie y camino a ella dejando atrás a su acompañante, con timides se acerco hasta Maggy.

-hola mama, no sabia que llegabas hoy

-...-las palabras se le aragantaron a Maggy, que moria por abrazar a su hija y abofetearla al mismo tiempo, pero recordo las palabras de Carole y trato de tranqiolizarse. – como estan Megan.

-muy bien, Sandy y Candy se han hecho cargo de mi ... hoy solamente estoy de visita...yo mama ...quiero pedirte perdon.

-no es el momento de discutir esto, ya tendremos el tiempo indicado para aclarar varias cosas.

-si mama. – Megan no se atrevio a regresar con Archie, habia dicho mil cosas los dias anteriores, pero ahora que tenia a su madre de frente se daba cuenta lo importante que era esa mujer para ella y que a pesar del amor que sentia por Archie no podria ser feliz si seguia enemistada con ella., junto a su madre entro a la mansion Andley , para descansar del viaje y comenzar a preparar la fiesta de compromiso de Terry y Candy .

-no creo que los chicos quieran invitar a media ciudad, creo que mas bien sera una reunion familiar y con tal vez un par de reporteros para hacerlo oficial .

-suena genial, pero no creo que la tia Elroy deje pasar el compromiso de un Andley asi de facil y nos guste o no ella tiene que ser incluida en los planes. – añadio Archie

-tienes razon, pero tambien tendra que ceder un poco ante las peticiones de los chicos, que por cierto donde estan?

-Candy queria un helado o algo por el estilo, por lo que Terry la llevo a comprarlo, en realidad fue un pretexto para salir de aqui he irse a romancear por la ciudad.

-quien podria culparlos, tal vez lo mejor sera esperarlos para que discutamos esto, por lo pronto hare que les arrglen sus recamaras para que descansen.

-de ninguna manera Albert, se lo agradezco, pero nosotros nos quedaremos con Candy.

-pero Maggy ese departamento es muy pequeño y no se sentiran comodos.

-es mas que suficiente para nosotros, entre mas juntos mas felices.

-esta bien Maggy no voy a presionar, pero si aceptara que se queden a cenra hoy aqui verdad?, por que voy a mandar a preparar un gran banquete para celebrar que estamos todos juntos.

-si Albert gracias.

Unas horas despues llegaron Candy y Terry riendo como un par de adolescentes, al ver a los recien llegados su alegria aumento, Candy y Carole se fundieron en un abraso eterno al que despues se unio Annie, la emosion que Candy experimentaba en esos momentos era casi tan grande como el dia que conocio a su madre, las lagrimas que salian por sus verdes ojos fluian naturalmente.

-eres tal como Annie te describio

-yo tenia tantas ganas de conocerte Carole, Maggy me ha contado tantas cosas por las que han pasado juntas igual que Annie y yo, que no podia esperar mas a conocerte.

-al parecer era el destino que ustedes se hermanaran de igual forma que nosotras lo hicimos en el pasado.

La reunion se hizo mas emotiva conforme pasaban los minutos, haciendo los miembros de la familia Andley parte de esa reunion, al igual que Terry que ya era considerado parte de la familia Perkins, las risas y la convivencia se extendio por horas hasta que Maggy se dio cuenta que alguien le hacia falta.

-a todo eso a donde esta Sandy?

-Sandy salio desde muy temprano hoy y nos dijo que regresaria ya muy tarde.

-a donde fue?

-estas bromeando? Por su puesto que no nos dijo. – contesto Candy burlona – Meg y yo la confesamos por horas, pero no dijo ni media palabra, estaba muy extraña, algo nerviosa y sonreia como loca todo el tiempo.

-ha de ser algo muy bueno lo que se trae entre manos –añadio Albert tratando de cambiar el tema para no dejar que Maggy se concentratara en ello.

-eso es lo que me preocupa. – dijo Maggy un poco mas seria, sin dejar de sonreir

-estoy segura que Sandy sabe cuidarse muy bien, es una chica muy madura y debo decir que aunque no hayamos hecho una gran fiesta, las chicas ya cumplieron sus 21 asi que ya se han liberado.

-eso es cierto no habia pensado en ello, pensabamos festejarlo cuando estuvieramos todos reunidos – reflexiono Candy al darse cuenta del hecho.

Maggy pensativa quizo adivinar que estaria tramando esta vez esa muchacha inquieta, sabia que lo que Albert decia era cierto Sandy no era ninguna chica alocada que actuaba impulsivamente, ella era mas meticulosa y planeaba sus movimientos, se sintio inquieta nunca habia sabido mucho de la vida privada de Sandy, su hija siempre habia sido muy reservada e independiente en sus pensamientos y sus actos, aun siendo muy niña.

-entonces podriamos celebrar el cumpleaños de Annie, Candy y Sandy y ahi aprovecharemos para anunciar el compromiso de Terry y Candy.- propuso Albert

-eso estaria muy bien – acepto Terry inmediatamente

-o podriamos festejar el cumpleaños de las chicas y despues celebrar una fiesta de compromiso para anunciar las bodas de los Andley – volvio a proponer Albert, con una sonrisa mas picara y completa.

-"las bodas de los Andley" ? – pregunto Candy perspicas.

-si las bodass, la tuya con Terry y la mia con Karen.

-ustedesss? – gritaron al unisono Terry junto a Candy para reir felices tras el acierto de Albert

-si las dos semanas que nos desaparecimos fuimos hasta Florida para formalizar nuestro compromiso con la familia de Karen y bueno estamos listos - todos felicitaron a la pareja a la que le tenian un gran cariño.

Megan y Archie se miraron tristes pensando que su compromiso se veia inalcansable, Maggy los vio y supo que la conversacion que habia tenido con Carole cobraba fuerza y era momento de darle un poco de felicidad a su hija, esa reunion entre amigos se podria cerrar en un perfecto circulo enlazando las ultimas puntas para crear una gran familia, habia visto el trato que tenian Annie y Archie y no se ocultaban para demostrar el cariño que se tenian y los lazos de hermandad que los unia, era el momento perfecto para anunciar su decision.

-tal vez tambien podriamos oficilizar el noviazgo entre mi hija menor y su sobrino.- Albert sonrio complacido para tomar entre sus brazos a Maggy para agradecerle la opotuinidad que le daba a Archie y a Megan a quien habia aprendido a querer por su caracter entusiasta como el de su querida Candy.

-gracias mama – los brazo de Megan rodearon el cuello de Maggy que sintio un espasmo en el estomago al ver la felicidad que habia provocado en su hija, deseaba de corazon que las cosas funcionaran, no queria verla sufrir.

-aun estoy muy molesta contigo por haber huido de casa

-lo siento mama actue mal, pero ahora las cosa seran como tu digas.

-asi sera si quieres que consienta tus caprichos.

-Archie no es un capricho te demostraremos que estas haciendo lo correcto...aunque...

-aunque que?

-yo estaba pensando que tal vez...bueno Sandy y Candy estan aqui en Chicago...no se...tal vez yo podria ...mudarme con ellas.

-no lo se Megan, no presiones mas tu suerte...- Maggy no quizo adelantarle a su hija que ella misma estaban planeando volver a Chicago junto con Carole, lo habian platicado y consideraban la idea de establecerse en esa gran ciudad, cerca de sus hijos.

Archie tambien agradecio a Maggy por el voto de confianza, Candy no pudo reistirse a besar la mejilla de su madre para agradecerle por su reconsideracion y hacer feliz a su pequeña hermana, llegada las primeras sombras de la noche, los Perkins junto a Annie y Carole se fueron con rumbo al departamento de Candy, no habian querdido hospedarse en la mansion Andley, ahi solo se quedarian Karen y Terry .

-quedaremos apretados pero nos acomodaremos.

-eso nunca ha sido un problema para nosotros. – protesto Maggy.

-Annie tu y Carole quedense en mi recamara, nosotros nos arreglaremos en la recamara de Sandy y Matt puede usar el sofa.

-no tienes por que tomarte tantas molestias por nosotras Candy, sabremos acomodarnos.

-tu no estas acostumbrada Annie...

-pues sera mejor que comience a hacerlo, mis dias con los Britter no volveran.

-hablas en serio?

-si Candy, mama y yo iremos a visitarlos cuando regresemos de visitar la tumba de papa para agradecerles, pero no volvere con ellos.

-pero sera dificil para ti.

-no Candy, seria mas dificil seguir viviendo en un mundo que no me pertenece, yo soy la hija de granjeros y asi es como quiero vivir.

Candy miro a Annie sorprendida, veia en ella un cambio que jamas espero atestiguar, pero era cierto su amiga habia madurado y encontrado su camino.

-me alegro por ti.

-vamos chicas sera mejor que nos acomodemos, mañana saldremos muy temprano a nuestro pequeño viaje.

-y adonde iremos?- la curiosidad de Matt hizo palidecer el rostro de Maggy- iremos al Hogar de Pony a conocer el lugar donde crecieron Annie y Candy y despues visitaremos la tumba de papa.

-pense que nunca volveriamos a ese lugar.

-lo haremos Matt, y tambien creo que tu y Meg deben saber una parte de la historia que hasta hay desconocen,

La historia de Phill y Peter fue revelada a los mas pequeños de la familia Perkins, los detalles fueron omitidos al igual que circunsatncias, aun asi el dolor que sufrieron Matt y Megan fue inevitable, al menos los secretos y los misterios estaban resueltos y despues de ese viaje dejarian todo atrás.

Muy tarde ya, cuando la historia habia sido contada y las lagrimas casi apagadas, Sandy entro en el departamento con una sonrisa iluminada por un velo de felicidad muy especial, nadie la habia visto antes asi, su ojos brillaban como dos diamantes verdes, se asombro de ver a toda su familia en casa, pero su felicidad no se apago ni un minuto.

-para eso querias venir a vivir aquí con Candy? , para que hicieras lo que quicieras...es muy tarde para que llegues a estas horas Sandra – Maggy aun estaba resentida con su hija por la discusión que habian tenido seamanas atrás por Megan y por verla llevar una vida sin reglas.

-Sandy nunca llega tan tarde, seguro tuvo un contratiempo no te pongas asi.

Sandra no contesto nada solo se acerco a su madre para abrazarla y besar su mejilla, tras ella saludo a sus hermanos y por ultimo a Carole y a Annie, Maggy no quizo hacer mas grande el reclamo ni el disgusto con su hija, era evidente que algo habia ido muy bien ese dia para que su hija mas rebelde se comportara de esa manera y que mas daba no pensaba arruinar la felicida de sus hijos, despues de todo parecian ser jovenes responsables e independientes, los dejaria libres de su yugo, sin dejar de hecharles un mirada de vez en vez, pero era tiempo de dejarlos volar, incluso a la mas pequeña.

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti – se acerco Carole para abrasar a su amiga mientras los mas jovenes se organizaban para dormir.

-y eso por que?

-por aceptar el novizago de Meg y por preocuparte por Sandy sin ahogarla

-siento que ya no me necesitan, no se que voy a hacer ahora que cada uno tome su camino.

-seguir viviendo y siendo feliz y por supuesto que con Carole a tu lado.

-de verdad vas a estar aquí conmigo?

-si Maggy no volvere a Francia mi lugar esta cerca de Annie asi que ya encontrare algo que hacer por aquí.

-yo tambien me mudare a Chicago, tengo que hablar con Matt y resolveremos las distancias.

-sera como antes, Maggy y Caro cuidando a sus pollitos, solo que ahora desde mas lejos.

-asi sera Caro... estas lista para mañana?

-no lo sabre hasta que este ahí... es duro para mi conocer el lugar donde mi hija paso los primeros años de su vida tras haber sido arrancada de mi lado, y estar frente a la tumba de Pete...tengo miedo que abra viejas heridas.

-de alguna manera tenemos que reunir a toda la familia y no podemos seguir pretendiendo que lo que paso no paso, tal vez eso cure nuestras heridas.

-tendras que estar muy cerca de mi para que me atrapes cuando me desmaye.

-Caro creo que una caera encima de la otra cuando las dos nos desmayemos.- bromeo Maggy

-tienes razon- con un poco mas de seriedad en su rostro Carole dejo ver sus miedos - Maggy ...crees que nos encomtremos con Cristi.

-no llames al demonio, espero que no...lo ultimo que deseo es tener que ver su cara nuevamente.

-creo que esa mujer aun me intimida, su maldad me da miedo y me moriria si se acercara a Annie.

-no te preocupes Caro no permitiremos que eso suceda, ella no volvera a tocar ninguno de nusetros hijos aunque en ello me vaya la vida

-no digas eso Maggy, me asustas...

la noche comenzo a entrar lentamente en el departamento que compartian los Perkins y las Morgan, cada uno conciliaba el sueño con difrentes pensamientos y temores.

Candy y Annie tenian sentimientos encontrados al pensar que estarian frente a la tumba de sus padres que jamas llegaron a conocer y por otra parte estar en el mismo lugar que las vio nacer y desaparecer en cuestion de meses, visitar el hogar de Pony siempre era gratificante y ahora de la mano de sus madres sin duda alguna seria una experiencia increible de explicar.

Meg y Matt aun se revolvian en el laberinto del dolor y los vagos recuerdos de su infancia, tenian algunas memorias de un hombre alto y fornido que los levantaba en brazos para hacerlos conciliar el sueño y besar sus mejillas, la forma en la que habia muerto era una daga en su tierno corazon, habian superado su muerte años atrás, pero el saber que su muerte habia sido una injusticia taladraba su mente como un martillo, necesitaban estar frente a esa tumba para abrazar la tierra que se habia tragado a su padre para entregarlo a dimensiones mas sagradas.

Sandy aun embelezada por los sucesos del dia trataba de balancear sus sentimientos, definitivamente tenia frente a ella la vida que habia soñado al hombre que jamas imagino pero siempre deseo a su familia completa y feliz, todo era perfecto, sin embargo aun habia en el aire un olor fetido que enrarecia el ambiente y tenia que enfrentarlo, no dejaria a Cristi marcharse con las manos elevadas en triunfo, le habia arrebatado a su padre y habia hecho miserable la infancia de sus hermanos y eso no se lo permitiria a nadie, asi que su mente maquiavelica comenzo a maquinar la confrontacion de Cristi con sus actos.

Al igual que Sandy, pero en diferente direccion Carole y Maggy pensaban en Cristi y en un posible encuentro con el demonio que habia deshecho sus vidas. No querian volver a tener a esa mujer frente a ellas, temian por la reaccion de los muchachos y no sorportarian que alguien mas saliera dañado.

Las penumbras de la noche obscurecieron aun mas sus temores, pesadamente las horas pasaron una tras otra el tiempo de regresar los pasos al pasado se acortaban, lo unico esperanzador era que una vez pasado el umbral de los recuerdos, todo seria mejor, la vida les sonreia y despues de este trago amargo todo seria dulzura en su paladar...

Continuara...

* * *

Hola Chicas bellas todas, como estan? yo apareciendo con otro capitulo que espero haya sido de su agrado, disculpen el retraso, como ya les habia mensionado se me dificulta un poco el tiempo libre en estas espocas del a~o, pero aqui estoy y ya casi tengo el siguiente capitulo asi que si todo va bien les hare entrega a mediados de la proxima semana.

por ahora no me resta mas que agradecer de corazon su precencia y su apoyo, Gracias por la espera y por sus hermoso mensajes que atesoro.

Diana. un gran Hurra! por ti, amiga me da gusto ver que te sacudiste la timides, no deja nada bueno y te pierdes de mucha diversion ;P, se que tomara un tiempo antes de que leas este capitulo, pero de igual forma se que lo haras y sabras que es un placer tener tu compania y tu amistad.

Rebeca. gracias por el mensaje y dejame decirte que la locura de Susana es la unica explicacion que encontre para que actuara como una demente tratando de separar un amor tan real e indestructible como el de Candy y Terry...lamento tanto decepcionarte amiga, pero no falta mucho para que termine esta historia y se puedan deshacer de mi, la cuenta regresiva esta en marcha y falta no mas de 3 o 4 capitulos y pues te agradezco tus buenos deseos para mis vacaciones...pero la verdad resultaron un fiasco, pero bueno a veces hasta la mala suerte nos arranca buenas carcajadas.=D

...? gracias amiga, quiciera llamarte por tu nombre pero creo que las prisas hicieron de las suyas omitiendo tu identidad, que bien que te sorprendi con lo que le esperaba a Susi y bien dices que nuestro entorno influye en la inspiracion y es que muchas de las situaciones que describo se basan en mi vida o en la de mis amigos o vecinos, dejame contarte que esta historia la comence a escribir hace un a~o despues de un pleito que tuve con mi hermana y me inspiro para la Sandy del inicio de la historia ( aclarando que mi hermana no es malevola, solo un poquitin histerica )...mi historia de "te seguire" es en realidad un pacto que mi esposo y yo hicimos, el primero que toque base haya arriba regresara por el otro./...de hecho los nombres de mis personajes fuera de Candy Candy son los nombres de mis companeros de trabajo o clientes o proveedores con los que tengo que lidear cada semana :p... amiga yo siempre estoy en la mejor disposicion de cultivar amistades sanas y coordiales mi correo esta abierto para todas las que quieran charlar, deshagorase de las frustraciones o hasta compartir recetas...jajajja...esa fue broma para mi misma soy una pesima cocinera... mi correo es ...candyzig95 yahoo . com ( todo junto ).

Mazy Vampire. esta viva...esta viva... y tampoco me abandono,crei que habias claudicado por tantas locuras que escribo, pero no...gracias por dejarme saber que sigues conmigo para el desenlace y ver como la maldad de Cristi se muestra en todo su esplendor para demostrar que en esta vida hay quienes nacieron para arruinar la vida de otros y solo por que no saben que hacer con ellos mismos y lo que si te puedo prometer es que Terry, Archie y albert seran felices...Neil?..aun no lo se... ;D

Elisa-Granchester, gracias por el comentario y la verdad es que nunca supimos del padre de Susi por que le dio pena salir a escena despues de ver el ridiculo que iba a hacer su hijita, jijiji...Cristi la tia malvada ella vendra a cerrar no se sin con broche de oro, pero ella le dara el toque final a la historia...a ver si no hace otra de las suyas...me gusto lo de "Ciao".

queridas amigas que han decidio pasar en silencio GRACIAS por continuar conmigo ya nos falta poco...

les deseo un feliz fin de semana un estupoendo comienzo de semana el lunes y hare lo posible para regresar a mediados de semana, cuidense mucho y reciban un cari~oso saludo de su amiga...Liz.


	29. Capitulo 28 Reconciliacion con el Pasado

**Capitulo 2****8**

**Reconsiliacion con el pasado**

La familia Perkins junto a las Morgan iban de regreso al lugar que los habia visto salir mucho años atrás, hubieran querido tomar el tren, pero Albert habia insistido y les habia puesto a disposicion un par de autos, a lo que las mujeres mas maduras se negaron rotundamente, por lo que Archie les ofrecio aquella vieja camioneta que su hermano habia creado para los dias de campo, la habian usado un par de veces, pero aun recordaba la ultima vez cuando fueron a aquel pic-nic para persuadir a Stear de ir a la guerra, Matt conduciria, Terry le habia dado algunas lecciones en sus ratos libres en Nueva York.

Todos en silencio miraban fijamente un punto definido, nadie se atrevia a hablar Matt y Megan apenas se habian enterado de la verdad y se habian puesto muy tristes, Megan cabisbaja con la mirada triste se perdia en las nubes de sus recuerdos, Candy y Sandy una al lado de la otra observaban silenciosas la actitud de los demas, Annie recargada en el hombro de su madre sostenia su mano en son de apoyo, Carole y Maggy se perdian en los recuerdos, sus miradas tenian un velo de nostalgia y dolor, habian hablado mucho de ese viaje y se habian dado valor la una a la otra, pero recorerr el camino de regreso a su infierno les desgarraba el alma y mas aun que ahora no solo debian soportar su propio dolor sino que tambien ahora lo veian en los ojos de sus hijos.

La primer parada seria al hogar de Pony, tanto Carole como Maggy se morian de ganas de conocer a las mujeres que habian arropado con tanto calor y amor a sus pequeñas, tenian tanto que agradecerles y retribuirles.

-casi llegamos es tras esa colina que se ve frente a nosotros - Grito emosionada Candy al reconocer el valle que les daba la bienvenida

-es cierto casi no reconocia el lugar ha cambiado tanto y tenia tanto tiempo sin visitarlos - sonreia emocionada Annie.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la casona todos saltaron del auto, habia habido varios arreglos gracias a Albert, pero el lugar seguia siendo sencillo y conservaba su antigua apariencia a peticion de la señorita Pony, tanto Maggy como Carole miraron el lugar frente a ellas con cierta admiracion y tristeza al imaginar a sus pequeñas idefensas abandonadas en ese lugar.

La aparicion de una mujer robusta tras la puerta las desperto de sus pensamientos, en cuanto la mujer abrazo a Candy y despues a Annie, pudieron atestiguar el cariño y bondad que esa mujer desprendia, unos segundos despues una monja joven no mucho mayor que ellas aparecia tras la misma puerta que la mujer mas madura, su actitud era diferente mas enrgica pero con la misma bondad y dulzura en su mirar.

-chicas por que no avisaron que vendrian?

-era una sorpresa señorita Pony, queramos traer a nuestras madres y a mis hermanos para que los conocieran.

Las presentaciones se hicieron para pasar inmediatamente a la casona, los mayores cambios habian sido en el interior, habia una notable apmliacion y los muebles eran de mucho mejor calidad, ahora la cosina que casi triplicaba su tamaño original tenia una enorme heladera surtida con toda clase de nutritivas comidas para los chicos, Albert se aseguraba que el mantenimiento de ese hogar y unos cuantos mas alreddeor se llevaran a cabo semanalmente.

-el señor Andley se ha hecho cargo de todas las ampliaciones y gracias a su patrocinio hemos crecido y ahora podemos darle una mucho mejor calidad de vida a los niños, los chicos que pasaron por aquí en otros tiempos sufrieron las carencias en ocaciones de lo elemental

-pero jamas nos dimos cuenta, en realidad todas esas carencias fueron subsanadas por el cariño y los cuidados – dijo Candy con orgullo.

-me alegra escuchar eso Candy, por que tanto la hermana Maria como yo siempre vivimos mortificdas por conseguir la ayuda de donde pudieramos.

-por lo que yo he escuchado los niños no podrian haber estado en mejores manos que las suyas, ahora que las conozco me siento mucho mejor, todos los años de angustia y dolor se han ido al ver que mi Candy aunque sufrio carencias igual que sus hermanos, jamas le falto la proteccion maternal que necesitaba,

-eso es cierto Maggy, ahora las dos podemos descansar al ver que Annie y Candy fueron arropadas por gente tan buena, convirtiendolas en mujeres de un gran corazon.

La conversacion se vio interrumpida por la entrada estripitosa de un joven alto y castaño que a traves de los años habia adquirido una madures que lo hacia sumamente varonil, su cuerpo a fuerza de trabajo era atletico y fuerte, su caracter alegre y seguro llamo la atencion de todos al momento que puso un pie en el lugar buscando a las mujeres del hogar.

-no sabia que habia visitas, lo siento – miro a todos los presentes encontrando los rostros familiares de Candy y Annie al instante. – pero si es la revoltosa de Candy y Annie.

-Tomm! ... por que a mi me dices revoltosa y a Annie no le das ningun calificativo.

-por que siempre haz sido una revoltosa y Annie es una chica muy dulce.

-vamos Candy no te enojes es la forma de Tom de decirte que te ha extrañado. – dijo Annie sonriente guiñendole un ojo al castaño.

-Tom no seas maleducado, saluda a los demas, son la familia de Candy y Annie – las presentaciones fueron hechas por hermana Maria tras la sorpresa de Tom que no sabia nada de la aparicion de las verdaderas familias de sus amigas de infancia.

-que grata sorpresa encontrarme con estas noticias y un placer conocerlas, al menos asi podre quejarme con alguien de todas las maldades de las que fui victima a manos de Candy.

-eso he escuchado Tom, no eres el primero en contarme todas esas historias y creo que tampoco seras el ultimo conforme voy conociendo mas gente, mas grandes y diversas son las historias.- dijo Maggy con una sonrisa.

-Candy es una chica muy bondadosa y entusiasta, ha sido una presencia muy importante en el hogar, todo un ejemplo para los niños - Maggy se alzo orgullosa sonriendo a su hija, la señorita Pony miro a Annie que aunque sonriente mostraba algo mas en sus ojos, por lo que decidio añadir – y como Tom dijo antes, Annie ha sido una chica muy dulce una gran amiga.

-no tiene que decir nada amable de mi, se que me he portado muy egoista y envidiosa, especialmente con Candy.

-eso no es cierto y te conozco tan bien como a Candy, tu siempre haz sido dulce y bondadosa lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado es solo un reflejo de la fuerte necesidad que todos aquí teniamos por tener una familia, unos lo ocultaban mejor como Candy y Jimmy que tal vez si por ellos fuera hubieran vivido aqui por siempre, pero otros de los chicos como tu y yo ncesitabamos una familia.

-Tom? Tu... yo no sabia que tu te sentias igual.

-si Candy yo soñaba con ser adoptado, fui el mas feliz cuando el Sr Steve vino por mi, al fin encontre un lugar en el mundo. – los ojos de Tom se posaron en los de Annie que lo miraba con cariño al verse reflejada en su amigo de la infancia, el la comprendia en todos los sentimientos que alguna vez habia tenido.- por eso entendi el comportamiento de Annie queriendo dejar todo atrás para encontrar su lugar en su nueva familia, yo no tuve la necesidad de olvidarme de nadie, por el contrario yo encontre mi lugar entre dos familias, mis padre en el rancho Steve y mis madres y hermanos en el hogar de Pony.

-esas han sido unas hermosas palabras Tom, me alegro tanto que Annie te haya tenido como hermano todo este tiempo.

-lo unico malo es que yo no lo sabia y he desaprovechado todo este tiempo. -

-nunca es tarde Annie, podemos comenzar ahora. – la sonrisa de Tom envolvio a Annie en un sentimiento jamas experimentado antes, la mirada del castaño entro hasta el fondo de su alma desnudandola y aceptandola tal cual era.

-seria una muy buena idea.

La hora de la comida habia llegado y con la ayuda de Carole y Maggy todo estuvo listo justo a tiempo, los chicos Perkins se encargaron de entretener a los niños todos comandados por su jefe Candy, mientras Annie y Tom charlaban bajo el padre arbol.

-creo que no te habia vuelto a ver desde aquel pic-nic que se organizo cuando querian casar a Candy.

-si ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero tu te vez mucho mas maduro que Candy y yo.

-eso crees tu, ustdes dos ya no son ningunas chiquillas, ahora veo dos hermosas mujeres.

-que cosas dices Tom – el sonrojo en las mejillas de Annie hicieron sonreir al vaquero que comenzaba a ver a Annie como en antaño cuando aun eran un par de chiquillos, una linda chica de ojos azules que le robaba horas de pensamientos en ese entonces imposibles.

-cuentame Annie como te va con Archie?

-pues ya no es mi novio, ahora es novio de Megan la hermana menor de Candy y creo que muy pronto no solo sera su novia sino que la convertira en su esposa.

-vaya niña igualita a la hermana de revoltosa.

-y tu Tom, ya estas comprometido?

-solamente con el trabajo, en el rancho hay mucho que hacer, no es facil llevar al dia un lugar tan grande y con tan pocas manos, la verdad no tengo tiempo de conocer chicas.

-eso esta muy mal, tendre que presentarte algunos prospectos.

-a mi lo que me gustraia es verte mas seguido, pero me imagino que tu vida social no te da para venir a visitar a un ranchero como yo.

-mi vida social se quedo con los Britter, ahora soy Annie Morgan y muy pronto lo sere legalmente asi que mis dias de fiestas de caridad estan terminados.

-es eso verdad? - la alegria en la voz de Tom hizo sonreir a Annie.

-si Tom, mi mama y yo rentaremos un departamento en la ciudad y comenzaremos de nuevo.

-crees que pueda ir a visitarte.

-no Tom... tu rancho es muy grande y siempre hay trabajo que hacer...- los castaños ojos de Tom se desviaron incomodos – por lo que yo vendre a visitarte y tal vez estas manso puedan ayudarte en algo.

-tu, pero Annie tu eres una dama no sabes nada de un rancho – Tom habia ecuperado su entusiasmo, pero sabia que esa linda chica estaba acostumbrada a finas porcelanas no a tazas de barro y sus manos solo sabian de las texturas de las jollas y las finas telas no eran para ordeñar vacas ni para alimentar gallinas, le halagaba su propuesta pero sabia su realidad.

-me enseñarias? – los ojos de Tom se abrieron enormes ante las palabras de Annie, esa chica de verdad habia cambiado y se habia convertido en la mujer que siempre habia soñado, suave, delicada y muy dulze.

-de verdad?

-si...- la mirada cariñosa de Annie, hizo latir el corazon de Tom, ante un sentimiento nuevo para el, nunca en el pasado habia experimentado ese tipo de sentimientos por una mujer, seria tal vez que Annie era una chica a la que conocia desde bebe y el nivel d e confianza con ella era elevado, por lo que no quizo adelantarse a nada hasta no aclarar sus sentimientos.

El hogar de Pony albergo a todos sus visitantes, los niños felices compartieron con ellos mientras Maggy y Carole hablaban con la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria en privado, no terminaban de agradecerles por todo lo que habian hecho por ellas y las circunstancias que las habian apartado fueron reveladas tambien a las mujeres que se sintieron desbastadas por la historia, no entendian tanta maldad en una sola persona, pero todos se sintieron mas tranquilas al ver que a pesar de todo las niñas habian sido protegidas y queridas.

A la mañana siguiente, continuaron su viaje hasta el pueblo que habia sido testigo mudo de toda la tragedia, el silenci se apodero nuevamente de la camioneta en la que viajaban los Perkins y las Morgan, a traves de la ventanilla volvian a ver las mismas calles, los mismos edificios e inevitablemente los recuerdos aplastaron Carole, que al volver a ver la tienda donde habia perdido a Annie su corazon se dequebrajo, las lagrimas salian a bobotones, un suspiro delato su estado de conmocion.

-que sucede mama – la mano de Annie tomo la de su madre para consolarla, sintiendo el temblor incontrolable en el cuerpo de su madre.

-Caro...Caro quieres que nos vayamos – le pregunto Maggy acariciando su pierna, esta nego con la cabeza tratando de controlarse.

-no, es solo que ...no esperaba sentirme asi, crei que ya lo habia superado – los brazos de Annie rodearon a su madre dandole el apoyo que necesitaba.

Maggy miro por la ventana y entendio el estado de Caro, frente a ellas estaba la tienda de Martha, pasaron de largo y tomando un camino que llevaba a la salida del otro lado del pueblo pasaron por la casa que habia sido de los Perkins.

-detente Matt – le ordeno Maggy a su hijo, miro la vieja casona que no habia cambiado mucho, si acaso se veia mas vieja, a lo lejos se alzaba el granero, aquel lugar que habia sido el testigo del ultimo suspiro de Phill y Pete, Maggy suspiro e intento abrir la puerta, pero Sandy no se lo permitio.

-no Maggy, estamos aqui para como familia visitar a nuestros padres y sus esposos, pero la flagelacion de almas no es necesario.

-quiero ir...- fue la voz cortante de Maggy.

-para que? Solo hay dolor y odio en ese lugar, lo que buscamos esta en la tumba de papa no en ese lugar que esta lleno de malos recuerdos.

-quiero sentirlo cerca...- las lagrimas de Maggy rodaron por sus mejillas

-y por eso vamos al cementerio.

-no entiendes, el y yo nos despedimos en ese lugar.

-si lo entiendo Maggy yo tambien estuve ahi y le dije adios en ese lugar, pero el no vive en ese lugar tan lleno de maldad, el esta aqui Maggy, en nuestro corazon en cada uno de nosotros sus hijos.

-...- Maggy no dijo mas solo bajo la mirada y siguio llorando, al igual que todos en el auto, incluyendo a Sandy que sentia su alma reventar, queria tener a Cristi frente a ella, para hacerla pagar por cada lagrima derramada en sus seres queridos.

-anda Matt, sigue el camino.- ordeno Sandy

La visita al cementerio no fue mas grata, hubo lagrimas silenciosas como las de Candy, Sandy y Annie y unas un poco mas amargas e incotrolables, pero fue Carole la que dejo ir todo su dolor y las lagrimas que habia contenido en tantos años, postrada sobre la tumba de Peter dejo ir su amarga frustracion, para poco a poco recobrar la coordura y encontro una luz que le calmo el alma, sintio el calor del hogar que alguna vez habia sentido al lado de Peter y supo que el estaba ahi consolandola, haciendole saber que ya todo estaba bien, que su pequeña estaba de vuelta y que no habia mas que sufrir, Maggy al lado de sus hijos se reconforto, el vacio de su corazon seguia ahi, Phill jamas voveria y ese hueco jamas se llenaria, pero la alegria de tener a todos sus hijos la arropaba.

Ahora podrian volver a visitar a Phill y Peter con mas tranquilidad en el alma, la amargura la habian explotado entre todos y como familia habian superado su dolor, mas tranquilos y con paz iniciaron su camino de regreso, Sandy no dejaba de mirar por la ventana queria que Cristi se apareciera para enfrentarla, sabia que su madre la evitaria todo lo posible, pero ella queria confrontarla y no descansaria hasta lograrlo, salieron del pueblo y emprendieron su camino de vuelta a la ciudad, Sandy suspiro con frustracion, el destino no la habaia encarado con su tia, asi que tendria que ser ella quien moviera los finos hilos del destino para que esa confrontacion se diera.

Una vez en el departamento de Candy el silencio comenzo a inundarse de una conversacion tras la otra y en lo que menos se dieron cuenta, el animo volvio a ellos, tenian de frente la fiesta delas chicas y el anuncio del compromiso y querian celebrar por todo lo alto.

Albert habia tenido que hablar con la tia abuela para notificarle los proximos sucesos, la mujer no estaba muy conforme con saber que la familia de Candy estaba metida en la mansion de Chicago todo el tiempo y el acabose fue cuando Albert le participo de su futuro enlace matrimonial con una actris de Broadway.

-haz perdido la razon? La compañía de Candy te ha trastornado William, jamas podre permitir que el patriarca de los Andley se case con una mujer bulgar

-no te voy a permitir que hables asi de Karen, ella es una dama y si de algo te sirve saber, su familia es dueña de industrias en Florida, pero aunque no fuera asi, yo voy a casarme con ella y despues de todo soy la cabeza de los Andley.

-totalmente equivacado, el que tu seas la cabeza de los Andley no quiere decir que yo ya no tenga voz en esta familia.

-tia Elroy sabe que yo la respeto y la quiero mucho, pero no hay mas que discutir en esta situacion , yo necesito de su presencia en la fiesta que se llevara acabo en unos dias para celebrara los 21 años de Candy y en la que aprovecharemos para anunciar su compromiso con Terry Granchester al igual que mi compromis con Karen.

-Terry Granchester? El actor? Solo eso me faltaba, que todos los Andley se comprometan con la compañía teatral...

-Terry es el hijo del Duque de Granchester.

-y como es posible que el hijo del Duque sea actor.

-por que es lo que el ha decidido ser.

-y el Duque lo sabe?

-no lo se Tia no creo que eso sea de nuestro interes.

-lo es, no vamos a emparentar con cualquer...

-basta tia, Terry se casara con Candy y yo me casare con Karen, y es mejor que se entere de una vez, que Archie comenzo un noviazgo formal con Megan la hermana menor de Candy.

-queee estas diciendo William?, como lo permitiste ...solo me falta que me digas que Neil se comprometio con la cocinera y Eliza con el chofer...

-por favor Tia no tome las cosas asi, lo mejor sera que lo acepte y nos evitemos una penosa e inecesaria discusión.

-pues me opongo totalmente William.

-las cosas se haran de la forma que se lo he planteado, si desea que hagamos una reunion del patronato familiar para debatir mi vida y la de los miembros de la familia, pues hagamoslo.

-tu nunca me habias hablado asi William.

-Y creame que no me agrada nada hacerlo, de hecho me siento muy mal de tener esta converascion, las cosas no deberian ser asi Tia.

-tu nunca haz entendido la importancia de los Andley en la sociedad y por eso te comportas asi.

-entiendo a la perfeccion la etiqueta social que esta familia tiene, pero eso no quiere decir que puedan ordenar nuestras vidas como les venga en gana.

-parte de la disciplina de ser un Andley es apegarse a las etiquetas y las necesidades de la familia, no todos los matrimonios son por amor William, hay que pensar en las necesidades de la familia primero.

- estoy bien enterado de todas la bodas planeadas en esta familia y jamas me senti muy de acuerdo con ninguna, creo que esta generacion estara marcada por romper esas duras reglas de sociedad.

-eso no lo permitire jamas, seria la deshonra para los Andley.

-Tia Elroy sabe lo agradecido que estoy por que me haya cuidado y protegido desde pequeño, la respeto y la atesoro, pero si tengo que hacer valer mi derecho legar como patriarca de los Andley lo hare y si tengo que dejar a la familia por su bien lo hare tambien.

-me estas amenazando William?

-no Tia, estoy haciendo valer mi derecho a ser feliz no como William Albert Andley sino como un hombre que proclama amar a una señorita digna y desente al igual que los miembros de la familia que represento.

-los familiares de Europa jamas aceptaran esto.

-esto no es Europa y si es necesario hacer un conceso entre todos los miembros de la familia lo haremos.

-no podre dar la cara de la vergüenza de ser señalados.

-le recuerdo que Candy si pudo dar la cara despues de refugiarme en su departamento cuando tenia amnesia y ademas no se casa con cualquier persona es el hijo heredero del Duque de Granchester.

-estas jugando sucio William, y que hay de Archie y Megan? Esa pareja no puede ser aprovada

-cuando Terry herede el ducado, Candy sera la Duquesa y esa chica es su hermana...

-pero a ti jamas te permitire casar con esa mujer, tu eres el lider de la familia y el ejemplo de los Andley.

-...- Albert se acerco a su tia y beso su frente para inclinarse frente a ella y tomar su mano, los azules ojos del rubio miraron los marron de su tia - yo no tengo ningun problema, hoy mismo hago mi maleta y desaparesco de su vista llevandome conmigo a mi prometida, si eso es lo mejor para los Andley estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, lo que me importa es que reconozca la validez del comopromiso de Candy y Archie, ellos merecen ser partede esta familia, yo tal vez soy demasiado rebelde y liberal para encabezar tan rancias costumbres.

-tu no puedes avandonarnos, te lo prohibo...- la desesperacion de la mujer era evidente, sabia que no ganaria y que su autoridad se estaba perdiendo, despues de todo su William tenia razon habia que darle paso a las nuevas generaciones la vida cambiaba y la gente con ella, hubiera peleado con uñas y dientes por seguir el mismo camino de las antiguas costumbre, pero no podria pelear contra Albert y mucho menos volverlo a perder... aunque no se venceria ante los ojos de los demas ...no del todo – al menos dime que esa chica dejara el teatro para dedicarse a las obras beneficas de la familia.

-...- Alber sonrio, sabia que habia vencido - si eso es lo que ella quiere asi sera.

-que quieres decir con que si ella asi lo quiere, tu seras su marido y debera obedecerte, yo misma me encargare que sepa comportarse como una dama, solo espero que no sea otra Candy...

-...- Alber la tomo entre sus brazos y beso su mejilla, era una vieja regañona, pero el siempre habia sido su debilidad y lo sabia – hablare con ella y le hare ver los compromisos que adquiere al entrar a la familia.- Albert jamas le impondria nada a nadie, hablaria con Karen y le explicaria la situacion pidiendole un poco de comprension para su tia.

-me parece muy bien que hagas las cosas debidamente y asi no habra sorpresas y dime cuando hay que dar esa fiesta, tengo muy poco tiemp para organizarla y mandar las invitaciones.

-en una semana.

-una semana, por dios William debiste darme mas tiempo, lo mejor sera que nos vayamos ahora mismo a la ciudad, haber que clase de ayuda voy a tener.

Albert se sentia mucho mejor, sabia que no le esperaba un jardin de rosas al juntar a las chicas con la tia Elroy, epecialemnte con Karen, pero no tenia mas opcion que mediar entre ellas.

Los siguientes dias fueron agitados y llenos de movimiento en casa de los Andley, Carole y Maggy habian decidido mantenerse al margen de los preparativos ese no era su mundo asi que dejaron a las chicas junto a la tia de Albert encargarse de ello, preferian ser solo invitadas, ellas pasaban la mayor parte del dia buscando departamento y trabajo, ya habian decidido moverse a esa ciudad juntas.

Terry al lado de Matt recorrian la ciudad con algunos encargos para el gran evento, pero en realidad ellos se divertian juntos, mientras Candy, Annie, Karen y Megan se dejaban dirigir por la tia Elroy, Eliza vigilaba todo el movimiento cautelosa, habia tenido la oportunidad de envenenar la mente de la señora Elroy, pero al parecer esta vez estaba del lado de toda esa gente, no soportaba ver a Candy danzar feliz por toda la mansion al lado de sus hermanas y sus amigas, estaba acechante para atacar a la menor provocacion.

Esa mañana Sandy habia salido de la mansion donde ayudaba a los preparativos de la fiesta con el pretexto de una cita de trabajo, pero en realidad habia acudido a un restaurante centrico para encontrarse con Neil.

-hola hermosa, te hice esperar mucho? – los labios de Neil se unieron a los de la rubia al momento que tomaba asiento a su lado y tomaba su mano sobre la mesa.

-no mucho, pero hubiera esperado lo necesario. – los labios de Sandy se curvaron en una sonrisa que derritieron a su acompañante.

-las esperas entre nosotros se acabaron...ya somos uno...

-pues aprovechare el momento para pedirle a mi otra mitad un favor enorme.

-ya sabia que no me habias citado aqui, solo por que me extrañabas, bien dime como puedo complacer a mi chica – Neil alargo la mano y tomo de la limonada que Sandy habia pedido unos minutos antes.

-recuerdas que te pregunte de la modista que tenia tu hermana cuando vivian en Sunville?

-si... que hay con ella?

-tu sabrias si ella puede contactarla?

-no lo se Sandy, Eliza y yo apenas cruzamos palabra y jamas se me habia ocurrdio preguntarle si aun conserva su agenda...

-esto es serio, necesito que me ayudes

-que tienes tu que ver con la modista de mi hermana?, podiamos conseguir una boutique en la ciudad, que te quieres mandar a hacer.

-la necesito a ella, nadie mas puede hacer lo que ella ha hecho creeme.

-pues tendras que compartirme tu historia si quieres que te ayude.

-no confias en mi?

-ciegamente, pero aun asi quiero saber que traes entre manos.

-es un asunto familiar...

-...- Neil no necesito decir nada, solo con la mirada que le dio a Sandy tuvo para hacerla entender su setir.

-esta bien, pero prometeme que me apoyaras.

-eso quiere decir que no me va a gustar lo que voy a escuchar.

-prometelo.

-tengo otra opcion que apoyarte?

Tras la promesa de Neil, Sandy le conto la historia de Candy a mas detalle, de sus planes de confrontar a su tia con Candy y Annie y con el malevolo plan que habia llevado a cabo toda su vida, queria darle la oportunidad a Candy para tener frente a ella a la creadora de su desastroza infancia.

-no se Sandy, tal vez deberiamos dejar que todo siga su marcha...para que traer problemas donde no los hay.

-te estoy pidiendo tu ayuda por que confio en ti, pero con tu ayuda o sin ella lo hare.

-esta bien cariño, pero tienes que prometerme que yo estare presente cuando esa mujer este cerca de ti.

-lo prometo.

-que quieres que haga?

-necesito que tu hermana la haga venir a la mansion Andley, asi ella no sospechara nada y la confrontare con Candy en nuestro terreno.

-no creo que Eliza me ayude...sabes donde encontrarla?

-si

-mandare alguien de Sunville por ella y les dare la instruccion de traerla a la ciudad.

-sabia que me ayudarias.

-lo hare, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estas haciendo, creo que deberias dejar ese asunto por la paz, solo quiero que recueredes que yo debo estar presente no confio en esa mujer y no quiero que estes en peligro.

-es una mujer vieja que podria hacerme?

-no quiero averiguarlo, lo que haras con ella puede despertar el antiguo sentimiento que tiene contra tu familia y ...no quiero ni pensar que pudiera hacerte algo.

-no te preocupes, es ella la que tiene que preocuparse.

-cuando quieres que la haga venir.

-mañana?

-es muy pronto y casi imposible de organizar todo.

-por eso te lo estoy pidiendo a ti

-sabes como convencerme..

-y si te pones dificil tengo otras alternativas de convencimiento.

-me gustaria verlas...y asi tal vez yo mismo me encargue de ir por ella.

-si trato de convencerte no llegaras por ella...al menos no mañana. – la mirada de Sandy, hizo arder la sangre del moreno que solo apreto la mano de Sandy que no habia soltado desde que se habia sentado.

Hubieran querido pasar toda la tarde juntos, pero Neil tenia que volver a la oficina y Sandy al lado de sus hermanas, no queria que pudiera levantar alguna sospecha, tendria que esperar hasta el dia siguiente para que Neil le confirmara la apariciom de Cristi.

Toda la mañana siguiente se la paso dando vueltas de un luga a otro, se habia asegurado que su madre no fuera con ellas a la mansion Andley, no queria que ni ella ni Carole tuvieran que volver a ver a esa mujer, solo queria darle la oportunidad a Candy y Annie de decirle lo que pensaban de ella y ella misma de quitarle la careta que habia usado con ella, sabia que Maggy se enojaria con ella, pero ya lo superaria como siempre hacia.

Las horas pasaron y nada sucedia, se asomaba a la ventana continuamente y sus nervios comenzaron a delatarla, la señora Elroy le habia llamado la atencion un par de veces por salir de la habitacion sin disculparse, en una de sus visitas a la cocina para tomar un poco de jugo, el chofer de los Leagan entro presuroso.

-señora que bueno que la encuentro aqui, el señor Leagan me pidio que le diera este mensaje en la mano y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, dice que lo siente mucho que le explica mas en el papel, pero que su encargo estara aqui mañana a medio dia que prepare todo.

-gracias Sam.

Sandy abrio el sobre y leyo las lineas rapidamente se quedo pensativa por lo que no escucho los pasos suaves de Candy.

-que queria el chofer de los Leagn contigo?

-nada, por que siempre tienes que caminar como si fueras un ladron?

-que tienes tu que ver con Neil Leagan?

-somos amigos

-tu no puedes ser amiga de Neil, no es de fiar.

-no te preocupes por mi Candy se cuidarme sola.

-Neil no es una buena persona, te conte todo lo que me hizo.

-esta bien Candy, vamos con la señora Elroy o nos retara.

-Sandy...se sincera conmigo que tienes tu que ver con ese canalla.

-Candy no te entrometas en mi vida, yo no califico a tus amistades, no quieras entrometerte en mis asuntos. – la molestia de Sandy se hizo evidente, no le gustaba que se expresaran mal de Neil, sin darle mas oportunida a su hermana salio de la cocina guardandose el mensaje de Neil en el bolsillo.

Ya mas entrada la noche, las Perkins junto a Annie regresaron al departamento para encontrarse con sus madres.

-que bueno que llegaron chicas, Carole y yo les preparamos una cena increible.

-que bien me muero de hambre.

-yo tambien. – se unio Megan a Candy.

-ustdes dos son las que parecen gemelas – comento Annie risueña – es como volver a ver Candy en el colegio.

Maggy rio al unisono de los demas percatandose que Sandy no se veia igual de animada que otros dias, ni siquiera habia prestado atencion a la conversacion y se mantenia apartada, pensativa.

-que le sucede a tu gemela – se acerco disimuladamente Maggy a preguntarle a Candy.

-no lo se desde esta tarde que esta asi.

-tendra problemas?

-No lo creo, tal vez esta molesta conmigo.

-pero por que si ustedes se llevan muy bien.

-creo que me entrometi de mas y se molesto.

-que sucedió?

-cosas sin importancia no te preocupes ya se le pasara.

Durante la cena, las chicas hablaron la mayor parte del tiempo de los preparativos de la fiesta, su entusiasmo contagiaba a sus madre que las miraban felices.

-mañana tienen que venir a probarse sus vestidos.

-claro que no, ademas tenemos cosas que hacer.

-tendran que cancelarlas, por que las pruebas seran cerca de la una y despues tomaremos un refrigerio con la señora Elroy - replico Annie , mientras Maggy y Carole se miraban y Sandy se alteraba por lo que oia.

-no tienen que venir si no quieren, es solo la prueba de un vestido que usaran por unas horas. Replico Sandy inmediatamente

-claro que tienen que venir se han escapado estos dias, pero mañana no pueden faltar sera divertido – añadio Candy

-esta bien iremos, pero no esperen mucho entusiasmo..

Sandy sintio el estomago revolverse, habia planeado todo perfectamente para que su mama no estuviera presente, pero al parecer las cosas no estaban saliendo muy bien y tendria que hacer unos ajustes a su plan y cambiar el rumbo.

Al la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano y fue en busca de Neil para pedirle que retrasara el encuentro, al llegar a la mansion Andley entro por la cocina sorprendiendo a las mucamas, tomo a Dorothy del brazo y la saco de ahí para pedirle su ayuda, ademas del chofer de Neil, Dorothy era la unica que sabia de su relacion con el.

-necesito que llames a Neil y le digas que vaya a las caballerizas, que lo espero el lugar desiempre.

-el joven Leagan no esta, salio en la madrugada con Sam.

-no puede ser...- Sandy recordo las palabras de Neil "me gustaria provar tus tacticas de convencimiento ...y asi tal vez yo mismo me encargue de ir por ella.", no tenia alternativa tendria que afrontar las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo.

-sucede algo malo?

-no Dorothy, pero necesito que me hagas un favor

-por su puesto, que es?

-cuando Neil llegue detenlo, no dejes que entre a la casa y llamame inmediatamente.

-pero...

-solo dile que yo te pedi que me esperara en el jardin con su visita.

-no entiendo nada pero asi lo hare, estare pendiente...tienes alguna idea a que hora llegara?

-yo calculo que alrededor del medio dia.

Cuando Candy y las otras chicas llegaron Sandy se paseaba nerviosa por el jardin, su madre fue la primera en abordarla.

-Sandy que haces aquí tan temprano te estuvimos buscando por todas partes.

-no quise despertarlas y yo ya no tenia sueño asi que sali a caminar y despues me vine para aca, pero pense que tu vendrias.

-no puedo romper la ilusion de Candy

-ya veo, pero crei que saldrias con Carole de paseo o no se que iban a hacer hoy...

-hasta parece que no te da gusto tenernos cerca.

-claro que me da gusto pero se que estas cosas no son de tu agrado.

-deja de decir tantas tonterias y mejor cuentame como te va, por que no haz conseguido trabajo y sin embargo he visto que tienes mucha ropa nueva y haz cambiado tu estilo, por algo mas serio.

-deja de vigilarme Maggy

-no te estoy juzgando, te estoy preguntando, por que cambiaste tu apariencia.

-no me habia dado cuenta, tal vez ya me siento mayor.

-eres una chiquilla...

las dos mujeres se vieron interrumpidas por Candy que salia a ver por que su madre se habia quedado tan retrasada

-que hacen aquí las estamos esperando, en la sala de te se ha montado todo un salon de costura, solamente las estamos epserando a ustedes para comenzar, Dorothy nos ayudara con los cambios de ropa

_-nos quedamos platicando un poco, pero ya vamos._

Las tres mujeres se unieron al grupo que estaban listas para comenzar su desfile de modas para probarse un sin fin de vestidos y de arreglos, la mayor atencion la recibia Candy y Karen que serian las estrellas de la noche, Dorothy miraba a Sandy con mortificacion, no habia podido llevar a cabo su encomienda, la miraba nerviosa asomarse por la ventana de vez en cuando, pero la modista la llamo para que se probara su vestido.

-yo prefiero ir al final.

-ven a aqui a probarte este vestido quiero ver como nos vemos juntas tu Annie y yo .-Candy le extendio la mano a su hermana, que no pudo negarse.

Con renuencia camino hasta su hermana para ir detras del biombo para cambiar su falda larga a cuadros y su blusa tejida blanca por un vestido rosa perlado con un escote pronunciado en la espalda, entallaba su breve cintura y resaltaba sus generosos pechos, la diferenecia entre Candy y ella se marcaba, la bellesa de Candy era candorosa y sutil,la bellesa de Sandy en cambio era sensual y alardeante, todas las mujeres del lugar pudieron atestiguar la elegancia natural que se marcaba con su belleza.

La señora Elroy la miraba detenidamente, le gustaba su porte aunque no vei bien su poca delicadeza, distraidas en el vestido de Sandy no vieron llegar a una de las mucamas seguida de una avejentada y desaliñada mujer, la señora Elroy fue la primera en darse cuenta de la presencia de las mujeres.

-que sucede Edith?

-la señora es modista y dice que sus servicios han sido requeridos.

-...- la señora Elroy miro a la mujer de arriba a abajo queriendo reconocerla. – quien es usted?

-mi nombre es Cristina Perkins.

Aun de espaldas Maggy sintio la sangre helarsele, no tenia que mirar, ni siquiera necesitaba escuchar su nombre, en el momento que escucho la primera palabra supo de quien se trataba, Carole la habia visto acercarse, reconociendola al instante, jamas olvidaria su cara se quedo inmovil no podia ni respirar, Sandy levanto la mirada para encontrarse con esa mujer a la que le habia dado cariño y comprension por muchos años y ella solo la habia engañado y usado sin mensionar que era la culpable la muerte de su padre y de la amarga infancia de su gemela, al verla frente a ella sintio todo el odio que habia acumulado para ella, queria irsele ensima y arrancarle los ojos, pero por lo contario respiro profundo y trato de enfriar su cabeza...

Continuara...

* * *

Chicas hermosas les dejo este capitulo que espero haya sido de su agrado, trate de darle alguien especial a Annie y la verdad no pude encontrar nadie mejor que Tom, que siempre me parecio un chico muy dulce, no podia dejar fuer a la tia Elroy que aunque no tuvo muchas apariciones no pudo quedarse callada al enterarse de los planes de su clan y Sandy que no pudo quedares quieta y tuvo que traer a Cristi a sus vidas...

Como cada semana no puedo quedarme callada y tengo que decir GRACIAS a mis queridas amigas que me regalaron un mensaje que para mi significa mucho mas que solo eso...

Goshy. Hola chica, al fin todo es felicidad auqnue con una nube negra en el cielo y bien dices para continuar con sus vidas tienen que aclarar esa nube y no se? tal vez esa nubecita sea mas peligrosa y les traiga chubascos...

Rebeca. Amiga querida gracias por no abandonarme me alegra verte aparecer! Si todo es felicidad en la historia...pero la verdad es que tengo que confesar que yo no soy tan rosa...asi que les tengo guardada una sorpresita jijijiji...creo que me van a aventar jitomates ( que bien los necesito para la sopa ), hay amiga estoy acostumbrada a mi mala suerte, pero trarto de verle lo bueno...en mi primer dia de campamento en mis vaciones fui atacada por mosquitos creo que tengo como cincuenta piquetes y si mi buena suerte es que soy alergica a ellos, asi que al dia siguiente amaneci con la cara inchada como si me hubieran golpeado, no podia ni abrir el ojo derecho, pero me rei mucho de mi cara y lejos de enojarme me divertio las bromas pesadas de mi esposo, por supuesto no pude hacer nada mas que reposar y sostener una bolsa de hielo en mi ojo, mientras la gente me miraba seguramente pensando " pobre mujer su esposo la golpeo por que salo la cena" =D que me queda mas que reirme de mis tropiezos, mientras mi familia tenga salud y un plato de comida en la mesa, lo de mas es lo de menos!...

Klaudia. Te extrañe el capitulo pasado, pero lo importante es que estas aqui...y pues lo de Susana fue triste pero no podiamos esperar algo diferente siempre mostro sintomas de locura ...hay amiga Sandy y Neil formalizando una relacion? Tu crees? Crees que les interece algo asi? Yo los escuche planeando algo...pero no alcance a escuchar que?...

Anahis. Amiga preciosa gracias por no quererme dejar ir..yo tambien las voy a extrañar muchisimo se han convertido en una parte importante de mis dias y no quiero desaparecrme por siempre, pero no tengo nada empezado y no me gusta abandonar las historias, ya sea mucho o poco el interes que despierten mis historias me gusta mantenerme constante por quienes me hacen el honor de seguirme, pero tengo en mente un par de historias, asi que tal vez en un par de meses regrese con algo mas...Candy y Annie no lo pueden negar aunque fueron abandonadas, son la que mas gente que las quieren tienen...y Sandy esa chica loca yo creo que si se va a meter en problemas ...y que tal la tia abuela que no pudo contra el rubio hermoso!...amiga espero que Fanfiction se porte bien contigo o tendremos que amotinarnos =)

Elisa Granchester. Que bueno que estoy logrando llenar tus deseos...esa loca de Cristi es una verdadera amenaza y a mi tampoco me inspira confianza...y una muerte seria muy piadoso para ella...tu crees que ella tenga remordimientos? Que haya querido a alguien en su vida ? tal vez a Phill a Sandy? Que te quemen las entrañas por el remordimiento y culpabilidad por el resto de tu vida es un infierno que tal vez Cristi deba vivir...y no, no te preocupes por Terry el esta resguardado a peticion de una linda Chica a la que le prometi que en este fic no habria mas sufrimientos de los necesarios para Terry y Candy y debo cumplir, asi que Territo esta libre de mas lagrimas...Ciao bella ragazza. =D (ya somos internacionales).

Mis queridas compañaras de jornada que han pasado silenciosas les agradezco su visita semanal espero estar llenando sus espectativas y ya pronto estaremos llegando al final, no les prometo regresar a fin de semana...hare lo posible de lo contrario estare regresando a principios de la proxima semana. ...solo les pido un favor, cuidense mucho y sean tan felices como puedan...les mando un abrazo y un cariñoso saludo...Liz


	30. Capitulo 29 De frente al Infierno

**Capitulo 29**

**De frente al Infierno**

De frente a Cristi las Perkins se sintieron como si el tiempo se desvaneciera y ella pudiera manejar sus vidas a su antojo, Crsiti de pie en la puerta miraba a todas esa mujeres esperando que alguien le diera alguna indicacion.

-y quien la ha mandado a llamar? – pregunto la señora Elroy, pero Sandy no dejo que Cristi contestara ella decidio tomar la palabra, dando unos pasos hasta su tia.

-yo he sido quien la ha hecho venir - Sandy pudo ver la cara de extrañesa de su tia que hasta ese momento no la habia reconocido ni se habia dado cuenta de lo que sucedia.

-tu?

-si señora Elroy, espero que no le moleste mi atrevimiento es solo que mi hermana gemela me conto que cuando fue adoptada por los Andley tuvo una costurera que le hizo un vestido para su presentacion, ella trabajaba para la familia Leagan, pero confecciono ese vestido para ella a peticion suya.

-creo que si la recuerdo – dijo la señora Elroy mirando nuevamente a Cristi, que habia endurecido sus facciones, mientras sus manos se habian empuñado fuertemente.

-asi que quice que ese evento que fue tan importante para Candy entonces tuviera algo en comun con este evento tan importante para mi hermana, mi mejor amiga Annie hija de Carole y para mi, asi que quice que los vestidos fueran detallados por la misma persona.

-vaya...pues que peticion tan extraña, no crei que algo asi fuera importante para ustedes, pero si asi lo quieren yo no me opongo, puede formar parte del personal.

Cristi inmobil escuchaba a Sandy mientras empalidecia ante cada palabra, por su parte Maggy se obligaba a permanecer sentada en el mismo lugar cerca de Megan que la habia tomado de la mano por la impresion y algo de temor, Maggy tras escuchar la revelasion de su hija habia querido ahorcar con sus propias manos a esa mujer, Annie y Carole se mantenian a la espectativa mas atras, ninguna de las dos se movian solo miraban a Cristi y Sandy, Candy al lado de Karen aun no entendia bien lo que sucedia, habia escuchado el nombre de la mujer que recien habia llegado, pero las palabras de Sandy la confundieron no daba credito a lo que escuchaba.

-usted tambien recuerda a Candy Andley cierto? – se dirigio a Cristi que no pudo contestar, sentia la lengua pegada al paladar – es la niña a la que le confecciono un hermoso vestido de presentacion en Lakewood, recuerda los dias en que trabajaba en Sunville para la familia Leagan, cierto?

Sandy se habia acercado a Cristi a unos centimetros, la encaraba con los ojos llenos de odio, encontro lo mismo en esa mujer sin embargo ahora era que se daba cuenta que su rostro nunca habia sido distinto, como era posible que alguna vez hubiera creido en ella?

-yo las voy a dejar que continuen, ire con el chofer a terminar de arreglar los ultimos detalles. – la verdad era que la señora Elroy no se sentia del todo comoda compartiendo con toda esa gente hacia un gran esfuerzo por William, pero definitivamente no era algo que le fuera sencillo.

-quiere que la acompañe señora Elroy? – se anticipo Karen al darse cuenta que algo sucedia ahi entre la familia de Candy.

-no Karen no es necesario, mejor termina con los detalles de tu vestido ... tu mas que nadie debe lucir impecable.

La señora Andley se retiro dejando atras el salon lleno de tension y de miradas pesadas, ella tambien habia notado lo enrarecido del ambiente cuando llego la costurera y no paso desapercibido su apeido, pero no era el momento de averiguar.

En el salon de te, todos se miraban pero nadie retomaba la palabra hasta que Karen entendio que tenia que sacar a las otras modistas de ahi.

-señoras vamos a la cocina para que tomen un refrigerio y descansen un poco, aprovechemos ahora que se fue la señora Elroy – con un par de movimiento invito a las tres mujeres que trabajaban en sus vestidos a salir del lugar – regresamos en unos minutos mientras ustedes ven los cambios que le quieren hacer al vestido de Sandy. – con una sonrisa comprometida salio con las otras tres mujeres cerrando las puertas tras ella, fue hasta la cocina con las otras mujeres pasando de largo a Neil que se mantenia oculto al pendiente de lo que pudiera suceder con la llegada de Cristi.

-necesitas presentaciones? O nos recuerdas a todos? – pregunto Sandy con la voz cargada de rencor.

-de que se trata esta treta?

-treta? Esto no es una treta es una confrontacion a todas tus mentiras y bajesas

-no se de que estas hablando...

-no lo sabes? De verdad no lo sabes? Ya no recuerdas a Candy la niña rica a la que le hiciste aquel vestido para su presentacion, ya se te olvidaron aquellos dias que llegabas tarde a casa arrastrandote de canasancio, ya no recuerdas esas noches en que me decias lo injusta que era la vida, tu trabajando para una niña mimada tan parecida a mi y yo tan pobre y miserable...eres una maldita mentirosa, embustera – la voz de Sandy comenzaba a convertirse en gritos.

-en que te menti? Dime en que?...ella no es mas que una niña mimada, mira esta casa y tu y tus hermanos no son mas que unos miserables ...

- eres un demonio, un mounstro estas loca... – la mirada de Maggy hechaba lumbre, no soportaba la verdad que estaba escuchando, esa demente siempre habia sabido donde estaba Candy y a pesar de verla llorar y rogar habia guardado silencio.

-jajaja la campesina con sueños de señora, tu nunca seras nadie para reclamarme nada, eres y seras nadie...

en total silencio pero con movimientos firmes y decididos Candy se deslizo hasta quedar al frente de Crsiti, tras darle una mirada fria alzo su mano para estamparla en el rostro de la que fuera su tia.

- a mi madre no le hablas asi.

-y tu quien te crees que eres? –la enfrento Cristi llena de rabia y frustracion.

-no me creo...soy Candice Perkins, hija de Phill Perkins el hombre que murio por tu culpa, Candice Perkins la bebe que robaste para abandonar en un horfanato junto a Andrea Morgan, soy Candice Perkins hija de Magaret Perkins, soy quien no te permitira que le hagas mas daño a mi familia, soy la niña mimada que usara toda su influencia para destruirte, esa soy yo. – Candy jamas en su vida habia sentido tanta rabia, esa mujer sabia quien era ella y donde estaba su familia y habia callado habia gozado de la miseria de sus hermanos y madre y habia gozado a acada minuto su maldad de verlos separados..

-a mi no me amenaces, ninguno de ustedes es mejor que yo – Maggy queria despellejarla pero Megan la detenia del brazo mientras Candy se mantenia frente a ella protegiendola de Cristi. – yo no amenazo niña idiota yo actuo y si desapareciste una vez puedes desaparecer otra.

-no soy mas un bebe y no te tengo miedo.

-esta vez las cosas son diferentes, no estamos indefensas ni atu mercerd...somos una familia muy a pesar tuyo.- añadio Sandy furiosa

-ustedes jamas seran nada, son gente insignificante que solo sirve para hacer estorbo.

-no lo creo señora...usted se ha tomado demasiadas molestias para desrozar la genuina felicidad de esta familia, para ser tan insignificantes ha invertido toda su vida en nosotros y lamento decirlo pero ha sido en vano, por que nosotros somos muy felices y estamos tan unidos como usted deseo evitarlo...en realidad la que a los ojos del mundo es insignificante y miserable es usted que no tiene a nadie y el amor no lo conoce ni lo conocera nunca...ha de morir sola y muy muy lejos de mi familia.

Las palabras de Candy habian llegado hasta el fondo del cerebro de Cristi que se sintio humillada y frustrada por todos sus años de soledad, despues de que aquella mujer le robara al gran amor de su vida, fue entonces que sus ojos viajaron hasta la parte posterior del salon de te, para encontrar a Carole y Annie que miraban toda la escena estupefactas.

-te equivocas niñita, yo si conoci el amor pero una maldita zorra me lo arrebato – sus pies comenzaron a dirigirse hasta el fondo del lugar, pero Candy se interpuso.

-la unica zorra en la vida del tio Peter fue usted.

-tio Peter? No seas estupida, el no era nada tuyo...- la rabia y el fuego en los ojos de Cristi hubieran amedrentado a cualquiera, pero Candy habia pasado por tantas miradas parecidas en su vida, que esa mujer no la hizo bajar la guardia.

-el era mas mi familia, de lo que llego a ser suyo... su verdadera felicidad estuvo al lado de su esposa y su hija, no importa lo que hayas hecho o cuanto te hayas interpuesto, el amor que maduro entre ellos es invencible y aun perdura en la familia Morgan y los Perkins somos su familia, Phill fue su hermano de vida y usted jamas has sido nada, no existes...ni siquiera su venganza ni tantos años de odio fructifico, noostros estamos juntos y felices...

-no por mucho tiempo... – el odio y el veneno que pintaba el rostro de Cristi alarmo a Maggy y Carole que habian visto esas mismas facciones el dia del mortal accidente de sus maridos.

-no seas ridicula Cristi tus amenazas no causan mas que risa. – salio al paso Sandy para enfrentar a su tia, despues de todo ella habia provocado ese encuentro y tenia que asumir las consecuencias.

-eres una mal agradecida Sandra, siempre fui buena contigo y asi me pagas?

-tu buena? Tu ni siquiera conoces la palabra, siempre que pudiste me humillaste y abusaste de mi estupido cariño por ti, hiciste crecer en mi un rencor por mi madre que por fortuna ella pudo perdonar y dejar atrás y a eso le llamas ser buena...gracias por tu bondad, pero definitivamente me quedo con mi familia mientras tu te pudres en el infierno con tu veneno.

-a fin de cuentas resultaste ser hija de tu madre, crei que eras lo unico rescatable de entre tanta basura... y tu zorra no creas que todo quedo en el olvido – dirigio su mirada a Carole que se estremecio bajo su mirada, sus pasos se dirigieron nuevamente hasta ella.

-...- siendo Candy quien la detubiera sujetandola del brazo nuevamente al ver la cara de angustia de Carole y Annie.- ya fue suficiente, usted aquí no va a insultar mas a mi familia, aquí la unica zorra venenosa es usted y la quiero fuera de mi casa y de nuestras vidas.

-no me toques...- su mirada cargada de fuego hizo que Candy la soltara, pero no bajo la guardia.

-salga de aquí, no es bienvenida y sera mejor que se marche en este instante.

-esta humillacion les costara muy caro, debieron pensarlo muy bien antes de acercarse a mi nuevamente.

Sin decir palabra, Candy salio del salon de te en busca de ayuda, casi de inmediato salio al paso Sam el chofer de Neil y el mayordomo que entraron al salon de te y sacaron a Cristi escoltada hasta la calle, desde lo alto de la escalinata Elisa habia presenciado todo el escandalo y habia escuchado cuando la mujer gritaba con rumbo a la salida que " Elisa Leagan la habia mandado a llamar " proclamaba ser su modista desde los dias de Sunville, Elisa no se movio solo escucho palabra por palabra y lo guardo en su mente, algo sucedia claramente, pero no entendia que y tampoco entendia que hacia esa mujer llamndola a ella, era extraño e interesante, con la misma sutileza y silencio con la que habia presenciado la escena, se dio media vuelta y desaparecio por el segundo piso hacia su habitacion, era mejor pasar desapercibida con los oidos bien alistados.

En el salon de te trataban de llamar a la calma y tranquilidad, pero estaban sumamente alteradas y hasta molestas con la escena recien vivida.

-esto fue demasiado Sandra , esta vez te exediste, no habia necesidad de traer a esa mujer hasta aquí.

-no esperaba que tu y Carole estuvieran aquí, solo queria que supiera que Candy y Annie estan con nosotros y que son tan felices como ella deseo serlo.

-y que ganaste con eso?...Alimentar su odio, las coasas estaban bien como estaban, ahora ella sabe de Candy y Annie y no descansara hasta hacernos daño nuevamente.

-creo que estas sacando las cosa de proporcion, es una mujer vieja y sola, que puede hacer contra todos nosotros?

-fue un error Sandra solo espero que no traiga consecunecias porque yo no podria soportar una desgracia mas en esta familia.

-tranquilizate esa mujer no sabe donde vivimos, nos buscara a qui y no nos encontrara – trato de calmarla Candy, mientras los sollosos de Maggy se dejaban escuchar en el salon.

Carole sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Annie, tenia miedo que algo le sucediera a su hija, no podria soportar mas... Meggan sentada al lado de su madre pensaba lo terrible que debio ser enfrentar a esa mujer para su madre, habia destrozado su vida y aun no habia saciado su maldad.

La tension termino por explotar en Sandy que salio del salon con los ojos humedecidos, su intecion habia sido abofetear a Cristi cuando descubriera que todos los años que habia invertido durante su vida para hacer miserable la vida de su familia habia sido inutil, pero solo habia logrado poner una loza en su madre y Carole y una preocupacion en sus hermanas y Annie, sin poder resistirlo mas salio corriendo del lugar por la puerta que llevaba al jardin, Neil al verla salir corriendo la siguio atrapandola en el jardin para tomarla en sus brazos siin importarle que alguien les pudiera ver.

-que sucedió?...por que estas asi? – Sandy se entrego al abrazo de Neil, refugiandose en su pecho dando rienda suleta a su llanto, pocas personas la habian visto llorar en su vida, pero con Neil todo era diferente podia ser ella misma sin temores.

Neil la estrecho fuerte entre su brazos, sintiendo el fragil cuerpo de la rubia temblar, por primera vez en su vida sintio la necesidad de proteger y defender a alguien mas que no fuera el mismo, queria deshacer a quien se hubiera atrevido a hacer llorar a su mujer.

Con una sonrisa calida aparto a Sandy de su pecho para obligarla a mirarlo, limpio las lagrimas que aun corrian por sus mejillas y beso su frente.

-que sucedió?

-...- Sandy aun hipando las ultimas lagrimas se controlo un poco mas, mirando los hermosos ojos marron que trataban de consolarla. - todo salio mal.

-que fue lo que sucedió ahí dentro? – volvio a preguntar Neil.

-Cristi confronto a Maggy y Candy salio a defenderla, discutieron y amenazo con no quedarse con los brazos cruzados, mama esta llorando preocupada por nosotros y Carole esta igual de preoupada por Annie, me gritaron que yo habia traido la desgracia de nuevo a la familia.

-Y que esperabas que sucediera? – los ojos de Sandy se abrieron como platos mirando a Neil incredula antes sus palabras, se deshizo de sus manos y le dio la espalda para alejarse de el.

Presuroso Neil llego hasta ella para tomarla de los hombros y abrazarla nuevamente Sandy forcejeo un poco con el pero termino cediendo ante las fuertes manos de Neil, la pareja que se sentia sola no distinguio el par de ojos marron que los veia desde el segundo piso con odio, no soportaba ve a su hermano a los pies de esa advenediza, no escuchaba lo que hablaban, pero si atestiguaba el amor y debocion con el que su unico hermano trataba a la chica, rechino los dientes y se obligo a no seguir mirando, haria lo necesario para apartar a su hermano de esa familia y comenzaria por buscar a la mujer que habian hechado Candy y su familia, vagamente la recordaba de sus dias de infancia, pero las palabras de la mujer seguian resonando en la mente de Elisa que poco a poco recordaba su rostro.

En el jardin Neil trataba de consolar a Sandy despues de que la rubia confrontara la realidad a la que habia expuesto a su familia.

-crei que tu si me comprenderias y que me apoyabarias.

-Sandy no seas niña, bien sabes que te apoyo y por eso mismo fui yo quien trajo a esa mujer aqui, pero que esperabas? Que se doblegara a tus pies? La acorralaste y es logico de pensar que reaccionaria...ademas yo te adverti que esto podia suceder.

-lo se...pero tenia que enfrentar a Cristi con sus victimas...

-que ganaste con eso? Ademas de saciar tu propio ego.

-Neil yo no hice esto por mi, lo hice por Candy, queria que ella tuviera la ocportunidad de gritarle a la cara a esa mujer lo que siente.

-cariño tu no hiciste eso por tu hermana, lo hiciste por ti, Candy no es persona que necesite de la venganza ni tenga gusto por humillar a los demas aunque se lo merezcan.

-...- Sandy miro fijamente a Neil y encontro en sus ojos amor y comprension, jamas reproche sabia que no la estaba juzgando y por mas que quiciera evitarlo no podia engañarlo a el que parecia habia aprendido a conocerla tan bien o quiza solo era que eran iguales. – si tal vez tienes razon, pero jamas quice harle daño a nadie y menos a Maggy.

-ahora solo queda asumir las consecuencias, habla con tu familia y yo me encargare de tu proteccion contratare algunos hombres para que vigilen su departamento y pondre sobre aviso a la servidumbre de la mansion para que no dejen entrar a esa mujer, tal vez Sam deberia quedarse a tu cuidado.

-no eso no, todos comenzarian a preguntar y no quiero dar explicaciones...aun.

-tendremos que hacerlo muy pronto yo no puedo seguir viviendo asi, ademas yo no quiero estar mas tiempo lejos de ti...

los brazos de Neil atrajeron a Sandy hasta el para apretarla contra su cuerpo y hacer sus labios suyos, los besos que compartian cada vez eran mas entregados y apacionados el grado de intimidad que habian alcanzado ya no los limitaba a las sutiles caricias publicas.

En el salon de te, Karen habia vuelto con las modistas que seguian trabajando en los vestidos que tenian que quedar listos en horas, era evidente que algo grave habia pasado en ese salon, pues todas las mujeres ahi reunidas estaban con caras largas y preocupadas, sin mencionar a Maggy que aun tenia los ojos llorosos por la preocupacion.

Varias horas despues las modistas se retiraron con el trabajo concluido y dejando los vestidos listos para ser usados la noche siguiente, Karen incomoda trataba de hacer conversacion con Candy que apenas le contestaba en monosilabas, cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer Terry junto a Matt llegaron despues de otro dia de paseos para ellos, en seguida se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevio a preguntar nada, fue hasta que Albert Y Archie llegaron de la oficina que Candy les conto de lo sucedido y le pidio su ayuda a Albert para cuidar de su familia.

-no te preocupes Candy, hare vigilar la mansion y el departamento, no hay nada de que preocuparse, aunque no creo que esa mujer se atreva a aparecer por aqui.

-no lo se Albert, siempre hemos subestimado a Cristi y fue asi que destruyo nuestras vidas.- se adelanto a decir Maggy.

-tal vez deberia irme con ustedes – agrago Terry mientras abrasaba a su pecosa por los hombros.

-pues si es tan peligroso que esten solas, tal vez deberian pasar la noche aqui.

-Karen tiene razon Maggy, al menos por esta noche y hasta que la fiesta termine deberian estar bajo los ojos vigilantes en la mansion, aqui toda la servidumbre estara atenta.

-si tal vez sea lo mejor. – dijo resginda Maggy.

La cena servio y ni la señora Elroy ni Elisa aparecieron, era como si hubieran desaparecido, Sandy regreso a la mansion un rato despues para disculparse con su madre y con Carole, estas la escucharon y le hicieron saber que no estaban nada contentas con lo sucedido, Sandy acepto su error y les prometio no volver a acercarse a esa mujer, aunque Maggy se sentia cada vez mas alejada de su hija por tantas desaveniencias que habian tenido.

Neil muy a su pesar se mantuvo apartado de Sandy y se retiro a dormir temprano dejando a todos charlando y suavisando la situacion en el mismo salon de te donde por la mañana se habia llavado a cabo el encuentro entre ellos

Neil muy a su pesar se mantuvo apartado de Sandy y se retiro a dormir temprano dejando a todos charlando y suavisando la situacion en el mismo salon de te donde por la mañana se habia llavado a cabo el encuentro entre ellos y su demonio.

Las mucamas trabajaban en las habitaciones que ocuparian los invitados, habian decidido quedarse acompañadas en sus habitaciones, excepto Candy que ocuparia su recamara ella sola como era su costumbre, Annie y su madre se quedarian en una, Maggy y Megan en otra y Karen compartiria su habitacion con Sandy que no queria incomodar a su familia con su presencia.

A media noche las penumbras vestian la mansion Andley y el total silencio fue interrumpido por unas sombras que se deslizaban suavemente por los pasillos de las habitaciones, abandonando la habitacion de las chicas hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones principales donde su ocupante la esperaba impaciente, ambos en el lecho se dedicaron a demostrarse su amor parte de la noche hasta que el alba los encontro entrelazados bajo las sabanas testigo mudo de su pasion.

Las primeras actividades comenzaron muy temprano esa mañana, la preparacion de la casa tenia que ser realizada en cuestion de horas y no habia margen de error, la señora Elroy desperto muy temprano esa mañana para dirigir a la servidumbre, en la cocina encontro a Karen que aun en su bata de dormir trataba de despertar con un café en las manos.

-Karen que haces en la cocina – fue el saludo de la Señora Elroy.

-baje por una taza de café eso es todo – contesto de lo mas natural sin entender la molestia de la vieja mujer.

-no puedes exibirte en ropa de dormir por la casa y menos aun aparecerte en la cocina como si fuera un lugar para ti, si necesitabas un café lo hubieras pedido en tu habitacion.

-no pense que esto le molestara. – contesto Karen tratando de fingir afliccion

-no es solo que me moleste sino que no es digno comportamiento de la futura señora Andley, no seras mas la actris de Broadway sino la señora Andley espero que entiendas la difernecia.

-si señora Elroy.

-sube a tu habitacion y cambiate esa ropa, no quiero que nadie mas te vea dando tal espectaculo.

Karen asintio con la cabeza, sabia que si contestaba no seria nada agradable y los problemas comenzarian antes de su anuncio nupcial, suspiro profundamente y evoco los azules ojos de Albert y sus blancas manos, tras ese pensamiento sonrio amable a la señora Elroy y desaparecio por las escaleras de servicio que desde la cocina iban al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

El correr de la gente para terminar los preparativos se intensifico a medio dia, en la entrada habia un grn numero de personal de seguridad que se encargaba de vigilar muy de cerca toda la gente que entraba y salia de la mansion, las ordenes de Albert habian sido precisas de no dejar entrar ni salir a nadie que no tuviera una justa razon de estar ahí.

Los vestidos largos y los trajes de etiqueta que habian sido escogidos y detallados al fin veian su momento estelar, las mucamas trabajaban en los peinados y maquillaje de las mujeres de la residencia, Eleanor Baicker habia llegado a medio dia y compartia con Candy los detalles de su arreglo, su larga y ensortijada cabellera flotaba en sus hombros haciendo lucir su vestido y el suave maquillaje que luciria esa noche.

-te ves hermosa, pareces un angel, Terry quedara encantado.

-no soy yo es el vestido y este maquillaje que no me acostumbro a usar, es demasiado.

-sera mejor que se acostumbre futura señora de Granchester – la sonrisa de Eleanor logro relajar la tension de Candy. –seras la esposa del actor mas famoso de todo America.

-espero no fallar

-seras la esposa mas hermosa y se que Terry te hara la mujer mas feliz del mundo y espero que me hagan abuela muy pronto – las mejillas de Candy se sonrojaron ligeramente ante la sonrisa picara de Eleanor.

-no diga esas cosas.

Las rubias se vieron interumpidas por Maggy que tocaba suavemente la puerta antes de entrar y al ver a su hija riendo con Eleanor en complicidad sintio un leve pinchazo de celos, ella es la que deberia estar ayudando a su hija a lucir tan hermosa como se veia.

-espero no interrumpir.

-carol que no Maggy pasa, le decia a Candy que espero que nos haga abuelas muy pronto.

-somos todavia muy jovenes Eleanor, pero la verdad es que a mi tambien me encantaria tener bebes nuevamente en casa...

las dos mujeres reian de las mejillas de Candy que estaban a punto de explotar de rojas, en la habitacion contigua Annie y Carole se preparaban igualmente par el evento despues de todo Annie era una de las festejadas.

-te ves hermosa Annie.

-gracias mama

-no me gusta verte tan sola, se que Archie y tu ya no eran felices juntos, pero me gustaria verte enamorada, esta noche es muy especial y no deberias estar sola, las chicas Perkins estaran acompañadas y tu?

-yo estare feliz y no se por que piensas que estare sola...he invitado a Tom y prometio venir.

-Tom?

-el chico del hogar de Pony.

-Tom Stevens! Me parece un gran chico, pero no sabia que ustedes...

- creo que Tom y yo nos estamos conociendo de una forma diferente

-seria magnifico si lograran entenderse...

-el tiempo lo dira.

En la habitacion de los chicos, Terry y Archie no paraban de discutir por cualquier motivo, Albert los miraba divertido desde el sillon de piel en el que se habia sentado una vez que termino de arreglarse.

-ustedes dos son tan parecdios que no pueden dejar de discutir.

-mientras no me compares con tu otro sobrinito...por que entonces si que no te lo perdonare.

-te refieres a Neil?

-esa alimaña...no se como lo albergas en tu casa ...

-Neil ha cambiado mucho, creo que merece una oportunidad

-esa rata nunca cambiara, el y Elisa son incurables.- replico Archie molesto – es mas no se que hace aquí el dia de hoy, debio irse con su hermanita.

-Elisa no esta aquí?

-no al parecer salio desde ayer en la tarde y no ha regresado.

-alguien sabe donde esta – pregunto Albert aflijido – me guste o no ella esta bajo este techo y soy responsable por ella.

-hablo con la tia Elroy antes de marcharse, esta fiesta debe molestarle mucho asi que es mejor que se fuera, lo unico que se es que debio llevarse a Neil...

-pues sera mejor que se comporte, por que si intenta siquiera provocar algun problema se las vera conmigo. - amenazo Terry

-calma los dos, Neil no provocara ningun problema, asi que dejenlo tranquilo.

-por que estas tan seguro?

-por que el ha cambiado, inclusive ha hecho algunos lazos con Sandy. Albert dudo un poco en abrir la boca pero tenia que lograr que fueran amables con Neil

-es cierto es de lo mas extraño, yo suponia que la familia de Candy serian los mas ofendidos con esos dos – añadio Archie a la conversacion, mientras Terry ataba cabos y conversaciones con su cuñada y ahora era que entendia que ese novio misteriosos que tenia no podia ser otro que Neil, miro a Albert con complicidad y aunque el rubio no dijo palabra sus ojos le confirmaron a Terry lo que suponia.

-bueno...de Sandy se puede esperar todo y ella sabe lo que hace, pero mas le vale que se porte bien con ella o tenda graves problemas conmigo – advirtio Terry.

- no eres el unico vigilante, Neil sabe que no tiene margen de error con ella.-añadio Albert

Archie se sintio confundido y fuera de lugar, habia algo en esa conversacion que no tenia sentido para el, sin embargo no queria pensar en ello, al igual que Albert y Terry estaria al pendientede Neil, no queria ver a ninguna hermana de Megan sufrir.

En el salon que se habia preparado para la fiesta, los invitados comenzaban a llegar lentamente siendo recibidos por la señora Elroy que mando llamar a William y a las chicas festejadas por su mayoria de edad.

Albert al lado de Karen que vestia un largo vestido color perla se veian radiantes de felicidad, atrás de ellos Candy y Terry que eran la pareja mas hermosa de la noche ambos sonrientes y complacidos, mas atrás Annie del brazo de Tom que apena habia llegado para acompañar a la ojizul, y al final Sandy del brazo de Neil su sonrisa era un poco mas forzada, habia discutido con su madre nuevamente por el asunto de Cristi y justo antes de bajar habia discutido con Candy por que no queria que Neil bajara con ella Albert habia intervenido al igual que Terry y habian hablado con Candy para que no se entrometiera en los asuntos de su hermana, finalmente Terry la habia convencido para que dejara en paz a Sandy y Neil.

Una vez que se mezclaron con los invitados Candy llevo a Terry hasta una orilla del lugar para enfrentarlo a solas, no habia querido armar un lio mas grande enfrente de Annie y Tom ni contrarear a Albert, pero la discusión aun no terminaba

-aun no entiendo por que no me dejaste poner en su lugar a Neil.

-por que no es correcto que te metas en los asuntos de los demas, tu hermana es una chica capaz de decidir lo que es mejor para ella.

-y tu crees que Neil es lo mejor para ella?

-no yo no lo creo...pero ella si y eso es suficiente para que yo no me entrometa y tu tampoco señorita pecas.

-pero es mi hermana...

-y es mi cuñada, pero no puedo hacer mas que estar al pendiente de ella y cuidar que nada le suceda, pero mientras tanto es su decision.

-tu crees que sean mas que amigos?...por que ahora que lo recuerdo Sandy me dijo que estaba muy ilusionada con alguien ... pero no quizo decirme con quien...

-deja de pensar pecosa que se te va a caer el peinado...mejor dejame decirte lo hermosa que te vez esa noche.

-Terry comportate.

Terry y Candy desviaron su atencion de Sandy y Neil para concentrarse en ellos, el mundo desparaceio a su alrededor y solo podian mirar sus ojos y sostener sus manos, del otro lado del salon Sandy mas incomoda que nunca solo queria salir del lugar.

-sacame de aquí Neil, no quiero permanecer ni un minuto mas

-tranquilizate, sabiamos que seria dicifil enfrentar a Candy y los demas, tenemos que tener peciencia.

-al diablo con la paciencia, yo no necesito la aprovacion de nadie, soy mayor de edad y solo quiero que me lleves contigo muy lejos de aquí.

-nos iremos cariño, ya hable con papa y estuvo de acuerdo en que tomara el control de una nueva industria en Londres, ahora que la guerra termino hay nuevas oportunidades y los leagan aprovecharan para explotar una nueva linea y al parecer al fin convenci a papa de que me envie a mi

-vamonos mañana mismo, yo ya no quiero saber nada de nadie, creo que mi familia estara mejor sin mi.

-nos iremos Cariño, solo es cuestion de tener paciencia y cuando menos lo esperes estaremos abriendo nuestra casa en Londres.

-esta misma noche quiero que salgamos de aquí para irnos a vivir juntos.

-pero tenemos que hablar con tu familia...

-no les dare la oportunidad de hacer las cosas mas dificiles, ni tu familia ni la mia aceptaran nuestra decision y de igual forma no hay marcha atrás o es que ya te arrepentiste?

-de ninguna manera, tu y yo estamos atados de por vida...- sus labios se hubieran unido si no fuera por que estaban en publico y con Maggy acercandose a ellos, con una enorme molestia en el rostro.

-Sandra tengo que hablar contigo...- Maggy la tomo del brazo y la llevo a unos pasos de ahí.

-no tienes qu ser tan grosera, estaba hablando con Neil.

-de el precisamente quiero hablarte, no sabes hacer otra cosa que crear problemas? Hciciste enojar a Candy con tu testarudes de hacerte acompañar por ese...chico.

-Maggy yo no soy Megan, te quiero mucho pero no te permitire que metas la nariz en mi vida, asi que evitate la molestia y dejame en paz – la mirada de Sandy fue dura y sin miramientos para su madre, sabia muy bien defender su territorio y pelearia por Neil con uñas y dientes, sin decir mas ni dejar que su madre añadiera algo, dio vuelta y salio del salon llevandose consigo a Neil.

La fiesta prosiguio tranquilamente tanto Candy como Maggy decidieron dejar el tema por terminado, al menos esa noche , lo unico que querian era disfrutar de la hermosa fiesta y de la felicidad que flotaba en el aire.

Annie feliz al lado de Tom charlaba con Matt y reian alegres, hasta ahora que Annie se daba cuenta lo facil que era ser feliz al lado de jovenes sencillos como Tom y Matt, que no necesitaban de la etiqueta social para ser educados y agradables, Megan de la mano de Archie no paraban de revolotear por el lugar, mientras Terry Y Candy y Albert junto a Karen resivian la mayor atencion, la señora Elroy miraba la escena y aunque no les complacia del todo las parejas de sus nietos tenia que reconocer que se veian radiantemente felices, incluyendo a Neil que le sorprendio verlo al lado de Sandy.

Cuando el momento estelar llego antes de abrir el baile, las tres festejadas al aldo de sus acompañantes se posaron al pie de la escalinata, tras un breve discurso de la Señora Elroy ella misma anuncio el compromiso matrimonial entre el lider de los Andley y la señorita Karen Claise, la sorpresa fue mayuscula para la mayoria que nunca habia escuchado nada de la vida privada de Wlliam Andley y sin mas ni mas anunciaba su boda con una actris de Broadway, inumerables señoritas estarian desiluionadas, los reporteros no paraban de tomar fotografias, habian sido admitidos solo para el anuncio que se haria esa noche y despues de eso tendrian que salir del lugar, asi que aprovechaban cada segundo del momento.

El anuncio de la boda de Candice Andley y Terruce Granchester a pesar de levantar revuelo era noticia ya anunciada, sin embargo los flashasos de las camaras no pararon de captar a la joven pareja, una vez que los reporteros fueron retirados y el baile se abrio, la alegria de todos los presentes se desbordo en felicitaciones a las dos parejas y en la pista de de baile que se lleno por jovenes ansiosos de disfrutar la noche, Sandy y Neil que habian vuelto a la fiesta por peticion de Albert se mantenian en una esquina charlando tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

Terry y Candy decidieron incorporarse en la pista de baile disfrutando de su cercania, la rubia rodeaba el cuello de Terry mientras el la sostenia fuertemente por la cintura estaban tan cerca que sus labios casi se rozaban, sus aromas se entremesclaban al igual que sus sentidos, habrian salido volando de ser posible, su alrededor habia desaparecido, por lo que no vieron a Elisa entrar por una de las puertas laterales al lado de una vieja mujer que sin mas ni mas camino hasta la pareja y frente a ellos saco una pistola para apuntar a la rubia.

-te dige que si habias desaparecido una vez, podrias desaparecer otra vez...pero esta vez sera para siempre – gritaba histerica Cristi con la pistola en mano.

Los gritos de Maggy y otras mujeres se escucharon al otro lado del salon, Terry habia querido jalar o interponerse entre esa mujer y su pecosa, pero la sorpresa no lo dejo moverse la pistola libero una bala mas rapido de lo que ninguno en ese salon esperaba.

Sandy que habia visto a Elisa y Cristi entrar desde un principio y buscar con la mirada hasta encontrar a su hermana, leyo los movimientos de la mujer y corrio hasta Candy para interponerse entre la bala asesina de la pistola de Cristi y su gemela, un grito ahogado salio de su boca mientras caia al suelo herida, Neil corrio tras Sandy sin poder evitar el suceso viendola caer al suelo con una bala incrustada en el abdomen.

-Sandy ...Sandy!

-Sandy! – dijo Cristi apenas en un susurro, mientras Elisa la jalo sutilmente para sacarla de ahí - yo no queria...- fueron sus palabras ante de salir coriendo de ahí y subir a un auto que ya la esperaba.

Maggy corrio hasta Sandy para ver que tan mal estaba las lagrimas salian por sus ojos copiosamente apenas permitiendole la vision, Neil al lado de Sandy se puso de pie para levantar a la rubia y salir con ella en brazos, los gritos histericos de Maggy Y Candy trataron de detenerlo, Terry lo sujeto del brazo para recibir la mirada mortifera de Neil .

-adonde vas con ella Leagan?

-llevare a mi esposa al hospital. – sin mas explicaciones el castaño salio con la rubia en brazos hasta su auto donde Sam, su chofer ya estaba en el auto esperando por su patron.

Todos en la mansion Andley se quedaron estupefactos por el violento hecho y despues por la palabras de Neil, inclusive Elisa que habia permanecido confundida entre los invitados despues de asegurarse que Cristi saliera de la propiedad , no dio credito a las palabras de su hermano.

Albert que habia coordinado a su chofer personal y otro par de la seguridad de la mansion para detener a Cristi habia vuelto a tiempo para escuchar las palabras de Neil, sabia que eran novios y que mantenian una relacion estrecha pero jamas se imagino que se hubieran casado en secreto.

Annie consternada por el hecho y aun con el susto de ver a su mejor amiga en peligro logro recordar la noche anterior cuando desde su habitacion escucho la puerta de enfrente cerarrse sutilmente y una puerta mas alejada abrirse para cerrarse casi inmediatamente.

A la mañana siguiente se enontro con Karen en el corredor usando sus pijamas por lo que perspicazmente penso que ella era la que la noche anterior se habia deslizao a la habitacion de enfrente... Dorothy por su parte aunque aun alterada comprendio por que encontro la bata de Sandy en la habitacion de Neil esa mañana.

-a donde se lleva a mi hija ...? - fue el grito entrecortado de Maggy antes de desmayarse.

-Terry ...- la mirada de terror de Candy y las lagrimas de Terry enmarcaron los momentos de terror que la familai vivia, Matt habia salido corriendo tras Neil subiendo al auto con ellos, Archie sostenia a Megan en sus brazos despues de que esta trato de abalanzarse sobre su hermana

La tragedia habia envuelto nuevamente a la familia Perkins que veia la vida de uno de sus miembros debatirse entre la vida y la muerte, Sandy se habia interpuesto entre la bala y su hermana para salvar su vida, dando la suya a cambio, siempre habia sido la chica problemática, la que peleaba y se enfrentaba a todos sin importarle nada , la impulsiva Sandy...el verla en el suelo desangrandose habia sido la escena mas terrorifica para todos los presentes, incluyendo a Maggy que ya habia perdido a su esposo de esa manera.

Continuara...

* * *

Chicas hola!... y que las sorprendo con este capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado...y con la norticia que el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, ya tengo escrita la mitad aun me falta el cierre final, pero espero terminarlo para mas tardar el proximo miercoles...

La verdad las voy a extrañar mucho sobre todo mis reviews T.T ...gracias chicas por regalarme unos minutos y su apoyo, esta historia ha resultado muy especial al acercarme tanto a ustedes y me siento melancolica de saber que solo me falta un capitulo...pero aun me queda una semana y esta oportunidad para estar vigente y no perdere la oportunidad para decirles GRACIAS.

Anahis. Amiga gracias por detenerte y mas le vale a Fanfiction dejarte ver este y el proximo capitulo...= S... estan trabajando esas ideas, van poco a poco tengo 2 paginas de una 15 de otra y como 30 de otra, pero aun no veo nada claro...por supuesto que me encantaria tener contacto contigo por correo! =) esta abierto para mis amigas de Fanfiction...

Elisa-Granchester, voy tan rapido como puedo...pobre Sandy le salio todo mal y todo por quererse cobrar la factura,y aunque estoy 100% de acuerdo contigo y gente como Cristi solo merece dejar de existir para que no dañe mas gente...pues no creo que nosotros podamos decidir sobre la vida de otros ( mis 16 años en escuela de monjas sale a relucir ) pero si podemos aislarlos y no dejar que sigan en una sociedad en la que no saben vivir, aun esta pendiente el futuro de Cristi, pero aunque logro huir no se que tan lejos llegue...un estupendo fin de semana para ti tambien, diviertete y cuidate mucho. Ciao! ( =D eso me gusto mucho)..

Mchmaggy. Gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a este fic y me satisface que te haya entretenido y el fin esta proximo en el siguiente capitulo, espero que llegues conmigo...

Rebeca. Estoy super bien...espero que tu tambien...la rancia tia Abuela yo creo que ya la hubiera ahorcado...pero su William es su concentido y como negarse a el! Yo no podria decirle no ;P ... noooo no tengo Facebook y me averguenzo de ello =( he querido sentarme y abrir mi cuenta y buscar a mil personas, pero no lo he hecho, quiza ahora que termine esta historia me haga un tiempito y abra una cuenta, por ahora te puedo ofrecer mi correo =) quieres? Si si si si...prometo abrir mi facebook pronto ...candyzig95_arroba_yahoo_punto_com

Chicas pasen un magnifico fin de semana yo estare apareciendo la proxima semana para entregarles el final..mientras tanto cuidense y reciban un fuerte abrazo y un caluroso saludo.


	31. Capitulo 30, Antitesis de mi Amor

**Capitulo 30**

**Antitesis de mi amor.**

Las horas transcurrian lentas, los doctores y enfermeras tenian horas en el quirofano tratando de mantener controlada la situacion y anclar a Sandy a la vida, en la sala de espera los nervios estaban a flor de piel, todos esperaban las noticias del quirafano, Maggy no paraba de llorar mientras Carole no se separaba de ella, Candy entre los brazos de Terry trataba de encontrar consuelo, Megan y Archie sentados en una orilla del sofa entrelazaban sus manos mientras Meg temblaba por el llanto que no paraba de caer por sus mejillas, Albert y Karen mas desesperados esperaban noticias del estado de Sandy y tambien de los hombres que habian ido tras Cristi.

Neil mas alejado de ellos sostenia su frente contra la pared mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, nunca antes en su vida se habia sentido tan miserable y preocupado como en ese momento, habia llegado con Sandy inconciente y con mucha Sangre perdida, la palides de su rostro le indicaba lo mal que estaba, Neil no dejaba de repetir las mismas imagenes de Cristi liberando el arma contra Sandy, sin poderlo evitar gruesas lagrimas se liberaron para rodar sus mejillas, sentia el liquido caliente rodar hasta caer al suelo, un par de ellas fue a parar hasta su zapatos, su puño golpeo un par de veces la pared, no podia ser que eso le estuviera sucediendo a ellos.

Aun sentia como si hubiera sigo un dia antes cuando le propuso matrimonio a Sandy en una de sus tardes de cafe...

-Sandy yo quiero casarme contigo, quiza ahora que viene tu mama pueda hablar con ella y pedirle tu mano.

-es inutil, ella jamas aceptaria una situacion asi...aun no podemos lograr que acepte a Archie como novio de Meg y estoy segura que hara lo mismo con nosotros, ademas tu familia jamas me aceptar.

-pero yo no pienso dejarte, al fin encontre a mi otra mitad y no pienso dejarte ir.

-yo a ti tampoco, por que no nos vamos de aqui, podriamos empezar en otro lugar lejos de todos.

-pero no estaria bien que abandonaras a tu madre y tus hermanos, ustedes son muy unidos...ademas yo te quiero ver feliz y te quiero dar la boda de tus sueños al lado de la gente que quieres.

-yo no necesito la boda del año ... yo solo te necesito a ti, tu eres a quien yo necesito para ser feliz. – la mano de Sandy se entrelazo con la de Neil, mientras sus labios se curbavan en una sonrisa.

-yo a ti cariño, pero no quiero que hagamos nada equivocado, quiero que lo decidamos sea lo mejor para los dos.

-Neil yo soy mayor de edad, cumpli los 21 hace unas semans y puedo decidir por mi, quiero que nos casemos ante un juez y un padre solos tu y yo, este no es el evento del año, es el suceso de nuestras vidas y no es necesario nadie mas, no necesitamos ni criticas ni aceptacion de nadie, somos solo tu yo.

-estas segura? Si es eso lo que tu quieres hare los arreglos necesarios y nos casaremos mañana mismo si es posible.

-es lo que quiero, te quiero a ti y a nadie mas, quiero que despues de la boda de Candy nos vayamos muy lejos de aqui, donde no haya ningun Andley y tampoco ningun Perkins, quiero que construyamos una vida solos tu y yo.

-asi lo haremos cariño, todo sera como tu lo dispongas.

Los labios de Neil y Sandy se unieron para sellar su pacto de amor, sabian de antemano la negativa con la que se encontrarian y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a permitirles a sus familias agredir al otro y menos aun a interponerse en su relacion, era un hecho ellos se amaban y nada lo cambiaria.

Dos dias despues Sandy de la mano de Neil firmaba el acta de matrimonio ante el juez y unas horas despues se juraban su amor ante el altar, sus manos se entrelazaron para despues unir sus labios en una entrega total estrenandose como los señores Leagan, la felicidad que se acumulaba en su pecho casi no los dejaba respirar, despues de la iglesia Neil llevo a su esposa hasta un modesto restaurante que era uno de los favoritos de Sandy, rieron y disfrutaron de una exquisita comida, al salir de ahi, Neil llevo a Sandy hasta la residencia de los Legan en Chicago que estaba vacia, ya que tanto el como Eliza eran hospedados en la mansion Andley bajo el cuidado de la señora Elroy por lo que el lugar estaba vacio, Neil tomo de la mano a Sandy y la llevo hasta su habitacion, el silencio reinaba y el amor flotaba en el lugar, habia sido el dia mas romantico e intimo que habian pasado en su vida.

Recostados en la cama Neil comenzo a besas sus labios para seguir su camino por el cuello, el pesado sweater que la rubia vestia le hizo estorbo para seguir saboreando la tersa piel de su esposa, los minutos se fueron junto con sus ropas que terminaron en el suelo, la obscuridad llego inundando la mansion junto a unos sutiles quejidos placenteros que salian de la garganta de Sandy, sus piernas entrelazadas sobre la espalda de su esposo la hizo darse cuenta que ya no era mas una chiquilla sino la esposa de Neil Leagan y la mujer mas feliz del mundo, la magia se rompio cuando vieron la hora y supieron que tendrian que volver a representar el papel de siempre y dejar de lado por un tiempo mas su entrega matrimonial, Neil en el camino de la mansion Leagan al departamento de los Perkins se dio cuenta que jamas se habia sentido tan feliz y completamente enamorado como esa noche, lo que alguna vez habia experimentado por Candy no era ni siquiera una mala broma a comparacion de lo que Sandy habia despertado en el, no podia negar que Candy habia sido una chica que lo habia hecho cambiar y su dulzura lo habia solamente preparado para el camino que le esperaba mas adelante con la que seria su antitesis, si tenia que reconocer que Sandy era bastante contraria a Candy, ella no era tan noble ni tan bondadosa como su hermana, pero su corazon era como el de el, lleno de amor y muy temerosos de mostrar lo que eran capaces de dar sentir, las mascaras entre ellos se habian caido y se habian conocido tal cual eran y por esa misma razon sus corazones se habian compenetrado reconociendose como almas gemelas, pensando en eso, Neil termino de derrumbarse llevando su cuerpo hasta el remolino de la desesperacion callendo hasta el suelo donde cubrio su rostro para abandonarse en el llanto

Dos hombres vestidos de negro entraron a la sala de espera buscando a Albert al que encontraron tratando de reanimar a Neil sin éxito alguno, al darse cuenta Karen de la presencia de los dos hombres llamo la atencion inmediata de Albert.

-que sucede?

-tenemos a la mujer señor Andley. – fue la voz grave del hombre que se dirigia a Albert.

-en donde esta.

-el señor Jhonson la llevo a la estacion de policia, nos pidio que vinieramos a avisarle.

-vamos a la comisaria. - Albert solo se dirigio a Karen para avisarle que se ausentaria por un momento y que estaria en la estacion de policia, Neil escucho las palabras de Albert y quizo ir con el.

-no Neil sera mejor que te quedes aquí, podrian necesitarte recuerda que tu eres el unico que reponde por Sandy como su esposo, yo me encargare de esa mujer y me asegurare que no vuelva a ver la luz del sol nunca mas.

-hazlo por favor, esa maldita mujer necesita estar encerrada por el resto de sus dias y ...Elisa tambien necesita tener su merecido, fue ella quien la llevo y tiene que asumir las consecuencias.

-como sabes eso?

-por que la vi llegar con ella y ayer me hizo muchas preguntas sobre quien era ella y como encontrarla.

-entonces... - la mirada cristalizada de Albert asusto a Neil.

-jamas la hubiera guiado a esa mujer, conozco a Elisa y sus intenciones, pero jamas crei que su oido la llevaria a aliarce a una asesina y ... – las lagrimas no pudiron ser contenidas mas tiempo y Karen lo abrazo para que Albert aprovechara y saliera de ahí.

Las horas lenta y angustiosamente fueron pasando en el hospital, la cirugia se habia complicado y las horas se hicieron eternas, hasta que el doctor salio del quirofano con el rostro angustiado y palido, Neil corrio hasta el seguido de Maggy y sus hijos.

-digame doctor como esta...? – fue la angustiosa pregunta de Neil

-quienes son sus familiares.

-yo soy su esposo.

-yo soy su madre, digame doctor como esta mi hija. – la angustiada voz de Maggy rayaba en la histeria, por lo que el doctor le pidio tanto a ella como a Neil seguirlo hasta su oficina.

Candy con una gran molestia se quedo atras, que tenia que hacer Neil Leagan haciendose cargo de su hermana, esa situacion simple y sencillamente no le agradaba, ese chico era un patan que solo le habia hecho la vida imposible.

Terry trato de calmarla y hacerla entender que siendo el su esposo era responsable de Sandy.

-como puede ser el su esposo? No supimos nada…. Ademas es mi hermana yo deberia estar ahi dentro.

-calma pecosa en un momento vendran a decirnos como esta

en la oficina del doctor, Maggy y Neil miraban espectantes al hombre que tras varias horas de pelea en el quirofano aun no sabia si las noticias eran buenas o malas… titubeante miro a Neil para darle la noticia.

-señor Leagan su esposa ha perdido mucha sangre y aunque la operacion consiguio sus propositos, nos llevo mucho tiempo conseguirlo y tal vez las complicaciones sean postoperatorias…

-que quiere decir con eso doctor? – pregunto Neil angustiado

-la perdida de sangre y la debilidad de la señora me tienen muy preocupado, sus signos vitals estan muy debiles y no ha reaccionado a ningun estimulo, aun tenemos que esperar las primeras 48 horas y ver como reacciona, pero quiero que esten preparados para todo, pot ahora estara en una area restringida y no podra recibir mas que la visita de una persona por unos breves minutos.

-…- Maggy y Neil se miraron, el doctor se habia dirigido a el y entendia que ella era la madre, pero la responsabilidad recaia sobre el esposo.

-les dare unos minutos a solas para que decidan quien entrara, tambien voy a necesitar que llene algunos documentos oficiales señor Leagan… - el doctor se puso de pie y Salio de la oficina .

una vez a solas Maggy miro fijamente a Neil, jamas habia escuchado de ese joven , ni siquiera lo habia visto con anterioridad o almenos no lo recordaba, sabia que Candy no lo queria y que era un miembro de la familia Andley , pero ademas de eso no entendia ni como es que Sandy lo hubiera conocido y menos aun que se hubiera casado con el, se sorprendio al ver que no sabia nada de la vida de su hija.

-no creo que tengamos mucho que discutir, Sandra es mi hija y entrare a verla yo, ni siquiera se quien es usted aunque se autonombre esposo de mi hija yo no lo acepto.

-Sandy y yo nos casamos hace unos dias, ella no quizo participar de la noticia a nadie, sabia que se interpondrian en nuestra decision y por eso nos casamos en secreto.

-por algo sera que esperaba nuestra oposicion.

-por que ustedes no entenderian lo que yo siento y busco en Sandy y mi familia tampoco comprenderia a mi esposa.

-con mas razon tendriamos que oponernos.

-nadie puede comprender que tanto Sandy como yo hemos cometido algunos errores en la vida y muchas otras cosas las hemos heredado de nuestras familias y tenemos que cargar con esos contras en nuestras vidas, ni Sandy ni yo tenemos la culpa de tener la familia que tenemos y de sus prejuicios, los dos nos conocemos y sabemos de nuestros defectos y asi nos aceptamos y nos enamoramos, ella es y sera mi esposa a pesar de quien sea...por ahora entiendo que usted este desesperado por ver a su hija y no armare un escandalo dejare que sea usted la que la vea, pero le recuerdo que yo soy el responsable de ella al ser su esposo y de verdad prefiriria que llegaramos a un acuerdo coordial antes de que yo tenga que hacer valer mis derechos.

Maggy reconocio inmediatamente la misma altaneria de su hija, su trato cortante y engreido, quizo abofetearlo pero no pudo mas que aceptar que en definitiva ese era el tipo de hombre que podria sobrellevar a su hija, no queria confrontarlo ni crear mas conflictos y menos aun con su hija en tal gravedad, si Sandy habia tomado la decision de casarse con ese chico lo habria hecho sabiendo lo que hacia. – entiendo que sea su esposo, pero yo soy su madre y tengo el mismo derecho sere yo quien entre a verla y despues veremos como lo solucionamos.

-vaya entonces al lado de Sandy y yo arreglare los tramites necesarios con el hospital

Maggy se puso de pie y miro detenidamente al esposo de su hija era un hombre buen mozo y con mucha personalidad sin duda la pareja perfecta para Sandy y no podia negar que el sufrimiento y la angustia salia por cada uno de sus poros, no se habia enterado del romace de Sandy, pero si habia atestiguado el cambio paulatino de la mas rebelde de sus hijas y con seguridad ese chico era el responsable de ese cambio.

Camino por el pasillo que se le hizo eterno hasta llegar a terapia intensiva, una enfermera le abrio la puerta para dejarla entrar donde su hija se recuperaba de la cirugia, la enfermera le pidio que no la inportunara, que solo la mirar y fuera breve, Maggy no escucho las palabras de la chica vestida de blanco, en cuando vio a su pequeña conectada a varias maquinas y conectada al oxigeno no pudo mas que comenzar a llorar amargamente, ni en la mas horrible de sus pesadillas imagino ver a ninguno de sus hijos en esa situacion y menos aun a manos de la misma mujer que habia destrozado su vida, habia apartado a sus dos hijas de su lado , habia acabado con la vida de su esposo y ahora la vida de Sandy pendia de un hilo tambien.

-Sandy pequeña por favor lucha por tu vida, todos te estamos esperando,- a penas si susurro a su oido, queria abrazarla y besarla, pero sabia que estaba en recuperacion y que solo les habian permitido la visita por tratarse de ella, la esposa de un Andley y la hermana de Candy.

la enfermera entro nuevamente para pedirle a Maggy que saliera de la habitacion, Sandy aun estaba en reuperacion y necesitaba la mayor tranquilidad posible, con renuencia Maggy abandono el lugar para encontrarse con su familia una vez que los puso al tanto todos estuvieron muy tristes y preocupados de escuchar las noticias.

Neil pidiouna permiso especial al doctor y manipulando el buen nombre de los Andley consiguio que le doctor tambien le permitiera ver a Sandy unos instantes, el permiso le fue consedido con la consigna de que no le hablara para no alterarla y que fuera muy breve, asi que Neil solo roso su mano y despues de permanecer un par de minutos, salio del hospital para encontrarse con Albert y averiguar como iban sus asuntos con la detencion de Cristi,su furia interna sobrepasaba cualquier sentimiento, queria destrozar a quienes le habian hecho daña a al amor de su vida, en tan poco tiempo Sandy habia logrado anclarse en su corazon y para Neil no exista mas razon en su vida que esa fragil mujer que se debatia entre la vida y la muerte en el hospital.

-Neil que haces aquí? Te dige que me encargaria y es lo que hago- le reclamo Albert, sabia que Neil era unos de los afectados directos y no era conveniente que viera a esa mujer.

-Sandy salio de la operación

-como esta?

-luchando por su vida, asi que yo vine a luchar por que se haga justicia.

-para eso estoy yo aquí.

-tu estas representando a Candy su madre yo estoy aquí por mi esposa.

-aun me sorprende escuchar que se casaron...- Albert no habia querido preguntar ni entrometerse, pero se le hacia tan sorprendente la noticia.

-no queriamos atravezar por todos los problemas de que nuestras familias aceptaran nuestro matrimonio, en realidad no es asunto de nadie asi que no teniamos por que pedir permiso y Sandy quizo que nos casaramos en secreto sin perder mas tiempo.

-pero ustedes saben que yo los hubiera apoyado ademas no hubieran tenido que vivir separados, Sandy hubiera podido mudarse a la mansion contigo.

- y lo agradezco tio, pero Sandy y yo tenemos planes, apenas Candy se case, mi esposa y yo nos iremos a Londres, mi padre me ha dado el nuevo proyecto y solo es cuestion de tiempo para que logremos nuestro objetivo.

-me alegra ver que los dos han madurado mucho y que son una pareja muy solida, veras que muy pronto todo estara bien .

-eso espero, el doctor no esta muy esperanzado, pero tampoco nos desalento es solo cuestion de tiempo... y yo tengo la esperanza de que Sandy y yo seremos felices.

-asi sera Neil, ten fe en que todo saldra bien.

En las siguientes horas el abogado de los Andley salio para avisarles que Cristi habia confesado y seria procesada por intento de asesinato, tambien les sugirio que interpusieran otra demanda por lo sucedido en el pasado y asugurarse de esa manera que jamas volviera a ver la libertad.

-hablare conMaggy y Carole estoy seguro que ellas estaran mas que complacidas en dejar caer todo el peso de la ley sobre esa mujer - repuso Albert convencido.

-ese papeleo lo podemos hacer en cualquier momento...solo hay un problemas señor Andley...

-que sucede?

-una persona de su familia fue inmiscuida en la declaracion de la señora Cristina Pekins.

-una persona de mi familia, complice de esa mujer?- en ese momento Albert recordo las palabras de Neil diciendole que el sabia Elisa estaba metida en ese sucio arreglo, miro a su sobrino que de igual forma entendia la situacion.

-si señor Anldey...la señorita Elisa Leagan fue quien llevo a esa mujer a la mansion esa mañana y la ayudo a escapar tambien...

-entonces pagara por lo que debe...- fueron las frias palabras de Neil.

-podriamos tratar de disuadir a la acusada y ...

-sere yo mismo entonces quien proporcione las pruebas para que Elisa sea procesada...ella se metio en esto y debe pagar, si se escabulle esta vez, la proxima treta sera aun peor si es que puede haber algo mayor a confabular el asesinato de una persona.

-pero puede terminar en la carcel...Elisa es tu hermana y estoy seguro que entendera que cometio un error grave.

-lo entendera mejor en la carcel...Elisa es mi hermana y la quiero por lo mismo no deseo que comience una vida llena de muertes a su espalda y de crimines con los que no podra vivir.

-recuerda que tus padres estan de por medio...y...el nombre de la familia Andley ...

-por favor Albert...sabes que te respeto, pero no me salgas con el apeido de los Andley...es mi esposa la que esta debatiendose entre la vida y la muerte y quiero a todos los culpables en la carcel no me importa que Elisa sea una de ellas.

-esta bien Neil, no te alteres...dejemosle este asunto al abogado el sabe mejor que nosotros que hacer, lo mejor sera que tu y yo volvamos al hospital, de igual forma ya sabemos que esa mujer no volvera a estar libre en la calle.

-si es lo mejor.

Las siguientes horas y los siguientes dias fueron de fuerte tension y decepciones al no recibir buenas noticias del doctor y Sandy no recobraba la conciencia, habia caido en una inconciencia de la que no podia volver, la debilidad de haber perdido tanta sangre era una de las principales preocupaciones de los doctores, Candy hacia uso de su conocimiento para tratar de mejorar el estado de su hermana, habia discutido inumerables veces con Neil por que el queria llevarse a su esposa a un mejor hospital y Candy insistia que en ningun lugar estaria mejor que en ese hospital, casi se habian sacado los ojos pero Terry Y Albert habian intervenido para calmarlos y convencer a Neil de dejara a Sandy en el hospital, Maggy no se separaba de ahí, alternando sus tiempos con Neil, nadia mas que ellos y Candy como enfermera habia tenido acceso a la rubia, Megan seguia su vida lo mas normal posible...habia ingresado a una escuela en Chicago y seguia viviendo en el departamento con Candy, Carole y Annie depues de visitar a los Britter para agradecerles todos sus cuidados y cariño, les anunciaron que Annie no regresaria con ellos, pero seguiria en Chicago y podria visitarlos con frecuiencia, la señora Britter se sintio traicionada y deshecha con la noticia, pero el señor Britter como era costumbre le prometio a Annie que todo estaria bien, le pidio que aceptara su ayuda economica, pero las dos mujeres declinaron la oferta, ellas trabajarian y se ganarian la vida, Tom habia vuelto a visitar a Annie y a enteresarse de la salud de Sandy.

Matt habia vuelto a Nueva York esperanzado que su hermana mayor despertaria en cualquier momento y un telegrama se lo anunciaria, Terry se nego a dejar Chicago hasta que Sandy recobrara el conocimiento, no le importaba tener que renunciar a Hamlet, ya habria mas oportunidades mas adelante, ahora lo unico que le importaba era ver a su Cuñada bien y a su pecosa sonriendo nuevamente, la habia tenido que animar constantemente ya que Candy se sentia responsable.

Elisa habia sido deteneida y su proceso estaba en manos de los abogados de los Leagan, sus padres habian viajado desde Florida y se habian enfrentado a Neil para que retirara los cargos contra Elisa, este se nego y termino con una gran discucion entre sus padres l cuado se enteraron que se habia casado con la hermana de Candy en total secreto, al final su padre habia cedido un poco, pero las cosas se tornaron tirantes al estar Elisa de por medio.

Los dias se hicieron semanas y el estado de Sandy aunque estable no cambiaba, Neil permanecia con ella las tardes y las noches, mientras Maggy tomaba el tiempo de las mañanas para relevar a Neil cuando el iba a su trabajo.

Habian hecho una rutina sin ver los avances de Sandy, una tarde cuando Neil regresaba de la mansion para pasar la noche con su esposa, Maggy lo recibio con una noticia.

-hoy el doctor la estuvo examinando y me pidio que lo visitaras en su oficina...no quizo decirme nada a mi – Maggy se sintio de lado en la vida de su hija, desvio la mirada por la incomodidad, Neil hubiera querido tomar la mano de la mujer para consolarla, pero sentia el rechazo de toda la familia Perkins y no se expondria al rechazo ni a las grocerias que pudiera recibir, bastante tenia que lidear con Candy.

-no se preocupe no debe ser nada malo de lo contrario Candy ya se lo hubiera dicho, como fue el dia hoy?

-igual que siempre, muy tranquila ...hay Neil tengo tanto miedo que no despierte ya pasaron dos meses - los ojos verdes humedecidos de Maggy miraron tristes los marron de Neil que por primera vez bajo la guardia ante la mujer que buscaba un consuelo de el.

-no Maggy no diga eso, entre usted y yo haremos que Sandy vuleva – las manos de Neil alcanzaron las de Maggy, al ver que ella no ponia resistencia desaparecio la distancia y la abrazo fuerte para compartir su dolor con ella, sin poder evitarlo los dos soltaron lagrimas que desbordaban su miedo e intranquilidad.

-me siento tan impotente...no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella y la ultima vez que hablamos solo discutimos...nunca le di la comprension que ella necesitaba.- Maggy lloraba amargamente en el pecho de Neil, que no podia el mismo controlar su llanto.

-Sandy estara muy pronto con nosotros y esto solo sera un mal recuerdo, nosotros tenemos tantos planes...- las lagrimas bañaron sus rostros, hasta que Maggy trato de controlarse y se aparto de Neil para mirarlo con cariño, habia descubierto en ese chico arrogante tanto amor y dedicacion por su hija que le habia robado el corazon, habia aprendido a tomarle cariño y se habia convencido ciegamente que era el hombre perfecto para Sandy.

-anda hijo ve a ver al doctor, tal vez tenga alguna buena noticia.- Maggy limpio las lagrimas de Neil y lo animo a salir a buscar al doctor, aclarandose a garganta, Neil beso las manos de su suegra y despues su mejilla.

-Gracias Maggy es usted muy buena, le traere buenas noticias.

Neil salio de la habitacion de Sandy con el corazon cargado de emosiones, su madre habia sido buena y consentidora con ellos, pero la ternura que habia en Maggy la hacia sentir cerca de Sandy, su corazon saltaba a cada paso que daba a la oficina del doctor, el hecho que lo quiciera ver en privado lo alteraba, su anciedad hizo que sus manos comenzaran a sudar, en el camino se encontro con Terry que aunque no le habia buscado ninguna rencilla tambien era cierto que no se portaba amistoso con el.

-que sucede Leagan? A donde vas tan de prisa?

-...- lo miro apenas de lado y aunque redujo su velocidad no se detuvo – tengo que ver al doctor/

-sucede algo malo con Sandy?

-no lo se, es lo que voy a averiguar.

Sin mas comentario siguio su camino hasta llegar a la oficina del doctor donde una enfermera lo anuncio y lo hizo pasar en unos minutos.

-buenas Tardes señor Leagan pase y sintiese – sin mas Neil paso y se sento frente al doctor para observar la seriedad del galeno – tengo una noticia que comunicarle...el estado de su esposa ha tenido algunas variantes estos dias por lo que le practicamos unos analisis y decubrimos que la señora Leagan esta embarazada tiene escasa semanas pero al parecer el feto se esta desarrolando sin problemas...- los ojos de Neil se habian desorbitado y su mandibula habia tocado el suelo, estaba sorprendido y mas temeroso que nunca.

-como afectara eso a mi esposa

-no hay ninguna señal de que su salud este desmejorando, sus signos vitales siguen igual es solo su nivel sanguineo lo que nos hizo darnos cuenta del cambio en sus sistema, tal ves el desarrollo del feto la hara regresar lentamente.

-gracias doctor creo que esas son buenas noticias

-lo son señor Leagan, ahora es solo cuestion de esperar que su esposa reaccione en cualquier momento.

Neil salio de la oficina del doctor directamente hasta la calle, tenia que procesar la noticia que le acababan de dar, no podia creer lo que le acababan de comunicar Sandy estaba embarazada, su alegria y confusion se mezclaron para arrancarle una sonrisa que apenas si pinto su rostro, tenia que caminar y depejar su mente, salio del hospital y comenzo a caminar por las calles dejando que el frio aire lo bañara, comenzaba el mes de diciembre y con ello las primeras nevadas pequeños copos caian libremente sobre la cabeza de Neil que trataba de decifrar sus sentimientos.

En el hospital Candy habia entrado a lal habitacion de Sandy para encontrarse con su madre, aun estaba llorosa y miraba a Sandy con amor mientras acariciaba su mano.

-sigues aquí mama?, pense que Neil ya estaria aquí a estas horas...Terry me dijo que lo encontro en el pasillo cuando iba a la oficina del doctor.

-no ha regresado ha pasado mas de un par de horas y sigo esperandolo...hay Candy crees que le hayan dado malas noticias?

-no lo creo...aunque el docotor no quizo decirme nada, me dijo que era un asunto privado y que solo lo discutiria con Neil, pero se que le hicieron varias pruebas...a donde estara Neil?

-Candy!...- fue la alarma de Maggy cuando sintio la mano de Sandy apretar la suya, sus ojos se abrieron y se puso de pie junto a su hija.

-que sucede – Candy se acerco a su madre que comenzo a acariciar el cabello de su hija con la otra mano y hablarle suavemente. - que pasa Maggy?

-Sandy me apreto la mano, nos esta escuchando... – Maggy volvio los ojos a su hija para seguir acariciando sus rubios cabellos. – abre tus ojos Sandy te estamos esperando...

De pronto la alarma de los aparatos que tenia conectados para medir su presion sanguinea y el corazon comenzaron a sonar , Candy inmediatamete salio por los doctores mientras otra enfermera entraba a la habitacion para sacar a Maggy que se reusaba a salir, fue necesaria la ayuda de otros dos enfermeros para sacarla de ahí, un par de doctores entraron a la habitacion mientras el correr de enfermeras por el pasillo alarmaba a Maggy y Terry que la sostenia para que no se desvaneciera, Neil llego en ese momento para presenciar el movimiento.

-que sucede? – pregunto alarmado, casi al borde de la histeria, el terror se reflejo en su rostro al ver las lagrimas de Maggy.

-ho Neil...- Maggy se deshizo de Terry para refugiarse en los brazos de quien en los ultimos dos meses habia sido su compañero de angustias, aunque era solamente en los ultimos dias que habian roto el hielo y se habian amigado.

-que sucede Maggy? Por favor digame que sucede?

-no lo se...todos los aparatos ahí dentro comenzaron a sonar y me sacaron...hay varios doctores y enfermeras atendiendola.

Los brazos de Neil rodearon el fragil cuerpo de Maggy mientras miraba la puerta de la habitacion de Sandy, unos minutos despues esta se abrio para que enfermeras y doctores salieran, la unica que permanecio adentro fue Candy, el doctor se dirigio a Neil que aun sostenia a Maggy entre sus brazos y Terry se acerco para escuchar la noticia.

-que sucede doctor, como esta mi esposa?...- fue la pregunta histerica de Neil.

-calmese señor Legan, su esposa tuvo una alza en la presion sanguinea y acelero el pulso cardiaco, al parecer estaba haciendo un esfurzo sobrehumano para volver en si y tengo buenas noticias... Sandy a reaccionado y esta conciente, las primeras revisiones nos muestran que aunque debil esta bien, Candy esta con ella tomando muestras para el laboratorio y haciendo los ultimos chequeos, pero creo que todo esta bien con ella, ahora si señor Leagan podra darle la noticia a su esposa – el doctor le sonrio a Neil, se sentia feliz por ellos, nunca habia vistoa un chico tan deboto y entregado a su mujer, en los dos meses nunca habia fallado una sola vez y todo su tiempo lo habia pasado de la mano de Sandy .

-puedo pasar a verla?

-en cuanto Candy les indique podran pasar, solo recuerden que esta muy debil y tal vez confundida, denle tiempo no la agoten.

Tanto Neil como Maggy asintieron con la cabeza, estaban felices al fin Sandy habia abierto los ojos y todo estaba bien, la dicha volvia a su casa las horas de afliccion se fueron con el miedo en el momento en el que Sandy dejo ver sus esmeraldas nuevamente.

Candy se asomo por la puerta y les hizo la seña de que podian pasar Maggy miro a Neil y este le sonrio para pedirle que fuera ella quien la recibiera por los dos, complacida Maggy corrio hasta encontrarse con Candy y entrar a ver a Sandy, afuera Neil respiraba nuevamente acompasadamente, el alma le habia vuelto al cuerpo y ahora con la felicidad de saber que pronto serian padres su emosion era aun mayor, todo caia en su lugar y a pesar que una parte de su corazon estaba dolida por su hermana, sabia que habia hecho o correcto y que los años que Elisa tendria que pasar en la carcel le ayudarian a ser una mejor persona, sin notarlo Terry se acerco hasta el.

-que es esa noticia de la que el doctor hablaba- pregunto Terry, la curiosidad no era su debilidad pero sabia que tarde que temprano tendria que acercarse a Neil y llevar una mejor relacion, era el esposo de Sandy y para el la familia de Candy era muy importante, por lo que tendria que bajar la guardia un poco.

-...- Neil lo miro asombrado, Terry y el nunca habian simpatizado asi que tenerlo ahí preguntando por su vida personal se le hizo de lo mas extraño, sinembrago al igual que el ingles sabia que tendrian que subsanar el pasado y comenzar una nueva relacion. – lo sabran pronto, es una sorpresa.

-tu y Sandy si que saben sorprendernos...jamas imagine que tu y ella pudieran tener una relacion y mucho menos casarse y en secreto...que mas pueden decirnos? Que tendran un bebe?...

-...- Neil no dijo nada solo sonrio – bueno no seria imposible ...

-estas diciendo que ...

-yo no estoy diciendo nada, solo dige que no seria imposible...

-vaya si que van mucho mas adelante que nosotros...

-no hagas congeturas que yo no he dicho nada

-no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo no dire nada.

Neil no dijo mas, solo sonrio y dejo que el silencio invadiera el espacio que los rodeaba, unos minutos mas tarde Maggy salio con una sonrisa enorme y Candy a su lado.

-ahora puedes entrar Neil, Sandy esta preguntando por ti...

-esta muy cansada no la alteres. – fue la escueta orden de Candy, que no terminaba de gustarle la idea de ver a su hermana con ese chico.

Sin importarle la mirada de Candy o nada mas, Neil camino presuroso hasta la habitacion, se detuvo en la puerta y miro a Sandy en la cama con su rostro palido y cansado pero con sus hermosos ojos abiertos de par en par, mirandolo detenidamente tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por esbosar una sonrisa.

-...- Neil camino hasta el lado de la cama para besar la frente de la rubia que se veia agotada,

- preciosa me diste un gran susto, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Sandy miro llena de amor a su esposo que dejaba escapar unas lagrimas de sus ojos marron, trato de hablar pero los dedos de Neil se posaron en sus labios para callarla, no queria que se esforzara, ahora no solo tenia que cuidar de ella sino del bebe que tendrian muy pronto.

-no digas nada cariño es mejor que descanses, tienes que reponerte muy pronto. - se sento a un lado de ella y tomo su mano para besarla y sentirla en su mejilla, los ojos de Sandy se llenaron de lagrimas por la demostracion de amor de su esposo, sabia que no se habia equivocado y ese chico era el hombre de su vida.

-haz pasado mucho tiempo lejos de mi cariño te he extrañado, he seguido con nuestros planes y la casa de Londres esta casi lista para resivirnos.

Los labios de Neil se movian sin parar contandole a su esposa todo lo que habia hecho en ese tiempo que ella habia estado ausente y los avances que habia logrado para que su vida feliz comenzara tan pronto ella abriera los ojos.

Afuera Candy era calmada por Maggy y Terry que le pedian aceptara la relacion de su hermana.

-no es sencillo entender que ese miserable se haya atrevido a engatusar a Sandy, siempre ha sido un miserable covarde.

-pero aun asi fue la persona que Sandy escogio y que ha demostrado cuanto la quiere, ha estado en el hospital mas tiempo que cualquiera de nosotros. – le refuto inmediatamente Maggy.

-lo se pero aun asi mira lo que su hermana provoco, Sandy podria estar ...

-no puedes culpa ra Neil por lo que su familia haya hecho, tu no eres culpable de los errores de tus hermanos o mios.

-anda pecosa dale una oportunidad, todos estaremos vigilantes y tal vez sea el pobre Leagan el que necesite ayuda.

-muy gracioso Terry...lo intentare, pero no creo que ese individuo sea jamas de mi agrado.

Tres dias despues Sandy estaba mas recuperada y casi lista para salir de nuevo a enfrentar su vida, ni el doctor ni Neil habian informado a Sandy de su estado para no exitarla mucho y dejar que recobrara mas fuerzas, aunque para Neil comenzaba a ser dificil guardar silencio.

-como esta la princesa mas hermosa – fue el saludo de Neil antes de entrar con un enorme ramos de flores, regresaba del trabajo como era su costumbre, salia como bolido de la oficina para llegar al hospital, cada vez era mas dificil estar lejos de su esposa.

-esperandote – los ojos de Sandy se iluminaron al ver a su esposo, se sentia mucho mejor y no habia nada mejor para ella que estar cerca de Neil.

-pues no tienes mas que esperar ya estoy aquí, como te sientes hoy?

-mucho mejor ya me quiero ir de aquí, no me gusta el olor a alcohol y medicinas

-pues tal vez mañana podras regresar a casa conmigo. – los ojos de Sandy se abrieron sorprendida- no me mires asi, no creeras que seguiras en casa de Candy cuando todo el mundo sabes que eres mi esposa, hice los arreglos necesarios para que la recamara que ocupo con los Andley sea lo suficientemente comoda para los dos o si prefieres podemos irnos a la residencia Leagan, esta sola mis padres han regresadoa Florida y no hay ningun problema si nosotros la ocupamos por un tiempo.

-bueno es que...no esperaba algo asi, yo crei que regresaria con mi familia...pero me hace muy feliz saber que ya podemos estar juntos sin mas secretos.

-asi es preciosa tu y yo estaremos juntos de hoy en adelante.

-y tu hermana no se molestara de tenerme ahí?

-Elisa estara ausente por un tiempo, no debes preocuparte por ella – la mirada de Neil se hizo esquiva y Sandy supo que algo estaba mal.

-en donde esta?- el silencio de Neil la hizo estar segura que las cosas no andaban bien. – Neil quiero escuchar la verdad, sabes que entre tu y yo no hay mentiras ni verdades a medias...anda cuentame.

-Elisa esta en la carcel, fue procesada en complicidad por intento de asesinato y estara algunos años en la carcel.

-vaya...- Sandy estaba realmente sorprendida y mortificada por la noticia, sabia que Elisa era importante para su esposo, siempre habian sido muy unidos y no debio ser facil para el poner en la balanza a ella y su hermana. – lo lamento...

-yo tambien, pero sera importante para ella esta leccion y tal vez acabe con su carrera de maldades.

-...que sucedió con Cristi?...- no habia querido pensar en su tia pero era una pregunta inevitable y que no queria preguntarle a su madre o su hermanas.

-Sandy ya no pienses en eso , hay tantas cosas que tenemos que celebrar que hablar de ella es solo perder el tiempo.

-quiero saber ...por favor dime – sus manos acariciaron las de Neil para convencerlo

-despues de esto no quiero que volvamos a tocar el tema y tampoco quiero que pienese mas en ella me entendiste?

-si prometo que lo dejare en el pasado.

-fue procesada por intento de asesinato contra ti y por eso optuvo varios años de carcel, Maggy y Carole interpusieron una demanda por el secuestro de candy y Annie y juntando todas sus penas no podra salir en cien años, nada es suficiente para castigar a ese demonio pero al menos sabemos que no hara mas daño.

-me apena mucho que haya llegado hasta esto, siempre crei que me queria y le tuve mucho respeto y cariño...

-según se, ha preguntado por tu salud a diario al parecer su preocupacion es genuina.

-su preocupacion de asegurarse haberme matado y que no sobreviva?

-la bala no era para ti y lo sabes...jamas quizo hacerte daño o al menos es lo que ha exprsado en su declaracion.

-y la han mantenido al tanto de mi salud?

-no se le ha dicho una palabra el abogado recomendo discrecio asi que ella sigue pensadndo que...cumplio su objetivo

-debe estar disfrutandolo...- la mirada de Sandy se volvio pensativa, en algna epoca de su vida realmente habia sentido cariño por esa mujer.

-por el contrario esta sufriendo por no sebre que sucedio contigo y creo que no lo sabra nunca.

-es lo mejor...y dime la haz visitado? Lo digo por que sabes mucho al respecto.

-me he involucrado en el caso, queria que se hiciera justicia y a la vez me aseguro que Elisa no sea injustamente procesada.

-gracias mi amor por ser tan justo...estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

-y debes de estarlo, muy pronto voy a ser papa... – el orgullo y seriedad en las palabras de Neil hicieron que Sandy tardara en comprender sus palabras.

-que vas a ser que?...

-como lo escuchas voy a se papa de un hermoso bebe muy pronto unos 6 o 7 meses aproximadamente.

-espera un segundo no estoy entendiendo...

-si cariño estamos embarazdos y vamos a ser papas muy pronto...

Sandy no pudo articular palabra estaba sorprendida, emosionada, feliz casi rayando en la euforia.

-es eso verdad...- Neil asintio con la cabeza para ponerse de pie y abrasar a su mujer que lloraba de la emosion riendo sin control

Maggy que regresaba de tomar un refrigerio en la cafeteria conCandy, Terry y Megan encontro a la pareja envuelta en felicidad en una abrazo conmovedor, los dos con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonisa imborrable.

-que celebran tan gustosos que no comparten con nosotros, Neil se aparto de Sandy sin solta su mano y mirandola la animo a compartir su felicidad.

-anda cariño cuentales.

-que pasa, que tienes que contarnos? –pregunto Megan entusiasmada.

-metida igual que siempre...-sonrio Sandy – es una sorpresa que Neil y yo tenemos que darles cuando este fuera de aqui.

-mañana podras volver a casa, mama y yo nos encargaremos de cuidarte – Sandy y Neil se miraron ante las palabras de Candy, sintiendose incomodos.

-yo no voy a regresar al departamento, Neil y yo estamos decidiendo entre volver a la mansion Andley o la residencia Leagan.

-...- la sorpresa en la cara de Candy y Maggy hizo que la pareja se apresurara a contestar.

-Neil y yo tenemos mas de dos meses desde que nos casamos y pensamos que es tiempo de que vivamos como la pareja que somos.

-pero te veremos diario verdad...?- pregunto Maggy angustiada.

-si Maggy nos veremos todos los dias. - contesto Sandy condesendiente.

Al dia siguiente Sandy se preparaba para regresar a casa y comenzar su nueva vida, ahora si se habia desprendido de su vida pasada, no habia mas lagrimas que llorar ni mas revanchas que tomar de ahora en adeante todo seria construido por el esfuerzo de ellos y su felicidad dependia de sus decisiones,la boda de Candy y Terry se llevaria a cabo en un par de meses y no queria opacar la felicidad de las familias involucradas, no les diria sus planes de marcharse a Londres, ni siquiera les habia dicho de su embarazo a pesar de que Neil le habia pedido que lo hiciera, pero la rubia no queria entusiasmarlos y despues anunciarles que se iria.

-Sandy no sera facil ocultar ese secreto, ademas tu mama estara muy feliz de saber que sera abuela muy pronto.

-lo se pero no quiero empañar la felicidad de Candy, bastante fue con lo que sucedio en su fiesta de compromiso, ademas sera mas dificl decirles que nos iremos a Londres.

-podriamos quedarnos aqui si quieres.

-no, nuestros planes y nuestros sueños estan ya trazados y nos iremos.

-Sandy eres muy aferrada, tienes que pensar en los demas... – Neil manejaba el auto con rumbo a la mansion Andley donde todos los esperaban a reserva de Albert y Karen que habian viajado A Nueva York para buscar una casa a gusto de Karen, aunque la tia Elroy aun no lo sabia , su William se habia dejado convencer por Karen de moverse a la gran manzana y ademas Karen haria por lo menos otra temporada de teatro antes de retirarse y pensar en formar una familia con su principe.

-desde cuando te preocupan los demas.

-me preocupa Maggy, despues de los dos meses que vivimos cuidandote logramos conocernos y ella me ha cambiado Sandy, no quiero que la hagas sufrir, no creo que merezca desconocer hechos tan importantes como el que su hija sera madre muy pronto. – Sandy pensativa no contesto, le gustaba guardarse para ella todo lo que fuera su vida privada, pero tenia que escuchar a su esposo.- no te molestes conmigo, pero no quiero que nos apartemos mas de la gente que te ama y que quiere lo mejor para ti.

-lo se.

Su llegada a la mansion estuvo llena de alegria, todos la recibieron llenos de emosion, la mansion habia vuelto a ser la de antes, la señora Elroy se habia ido a Florida a pasar un tiempo con los Leagan despues de lo que habia pasado con Elisa, no queria permancer cerca de Candy y su familia y por otra parte Sara necesitaba todo el apoyo posible.

Celebraron no solo la llegada de Sandy a casa sino una boda a la que nadie habia sido invitado y por si fuera poco la pareja habia decido finalmente compartir la noticia del embarazo de Sandy.

-no creo que pueda ser tu dama de honor Candy lo siento.

-pero no puedes hacerme esto ya estaba todo planeado ...

-Annie se sentiria ofendida si no la eliges a ella .- insistio Sandy

-claro que no, ademas yo sere una mas de las damas asi que de igual forma estare ahi con mi vestido rosa.

-no sera rosa, habiamos acoradado que un color salmon se vera mejor – corrigio Meg.

-vamos chicas el color es lo de menos...pero no me digas que no seras mi dama de honor...

-lo siento Candy, pero ya lo decidi, es mas ni siquiera creo que sere una de tus damas.

-no puedes hacerle eso a tu hermana – intervino Maggy acongojada.

-lo siento...anda Neil ayudame a explicarles que ningun vestido me sentara bien.

-eso es cierto en unos meses mas ningun vestido le cerrara - dijo Neal sonriente.

-que quieres decir? – pregunto Candy ingenua.

-no puede ser! – grito Maggy emosionada

-si para la boda estare cerca de los 5 meses y comenzara a notarse.

-lo sabia – grito Terry emosionado.

-que sabias? De que hablan – pregunto Candy casi en un susurro a Terry

– por dios pecosa, Sandy nos esta diciendo que seras tia en unos meses...

-como? Tia?

-hay Candy dios guarde tu inocencia dijo Sandy mientras se acercaba a su hermana para ponerla de pie y abrazarla – felicitame...- Candy la abrazo fuertemente y despues la empujo hacia Neil que habia sido felicitado por Terry – y tambien felicita a mi esposo.

Candy abrazo a Neil incomoda, pero al ver la felicidad en el rostro de su hermana supo que sus sentimientos hacia el moreno tenian que cambia, asi que tras su abrazo miro sus ojos y sonrio sincera.

-espero que sean muy felices chicos.

-gracias Candy

Sandy vio complacida el inicio a una reconciliacion y el nacimiento de una relacion familiar, su gemela era muy importante para ella y el que se acercara a su vida la llenaba de satisfaccion, con Megan las cosas siempre fueron mas faciles y la mas pequeña de sus hermanas se lanzo a sus brazos para abrazarla y regocijarse con ella, Archie no se quedo atras, que despues del encuentro que habia tenido con Sandy en Lakewood y la forma en la que habia manejado la situacion habia aprendido a respetar a Sandy, le tenia mucho cariño y definitivamente la veia como la lider de las chicas Perkins.

La vida fue acomodando las piezas para cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, Terry habia perdido su opotunidad de hacer las pruebas para Hamlet, pero no le importo demasiado, el exito de su vida era su boda con su pecosa no el papel estelar en una puesta teatral, estaba entusiasmado de audicionar para una nuevo proyecto al lado de Karen para quien tal vez seria su ultima inetrvencion en el teatro, era una nueva era para el teatro autores nuevos y audaces ponian a consideracion del publico nuevas historias que se apegaban mas a la realidad y retaban a una sociedad llena de prejuicios.

Matt en Nueva York conquistaba sus propios exitos, su vida en el colegio lo complacia y su trabajo lo llenaba de satsifacciones, veia poco a las chicas de las que siempre habia cuidado y se sentia tan orgulloso, todas ellas siempre permanecian al pendiente de el, se habia mudado con Terry que pasaba entre viajes a Chicago y Nueva York mientras su matrimonio se llevaba a Cabo y los dos se establecian de lleno en una casa que ya tenian en tramites cerca de la de Eleanor, por supuesto Matt se mudaria con ellos hasta que decidiera independisarse.

Albert que habia jurado no separse mas de su amada actris vivia en Nueva York en la mansion Andley, le habia dejado los negocios en Chicago a Archie y su siempre fiel George Jhonson, su boda seria despues de la de Candy, pero su alma libre como la de Karen no les impidio vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo llevando a la practica un matrimonio formal, Albert siempre se recrimino no haber hecho lo mismo que Neil y casarse en secreto, su sobrino mas astuto disfrutaba de las mieles del matrimonio junto a su audas esposa bajo las las leyes sociales y religiosas.

Maggy y Carole vivian en el que habia sido el departamento de Candy junto a Annie, que ahora trabajaba y mantenia una relacion creciente con Tom, por fin habia encontrado el balance en su vida y la felicidad le sonreia, la envidia y la soledad eran asuntos del pasado, su vida presente estaba llena de dicha y plenitud.

Los dias para la llegada de la boda se consumieon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los preparativos fueron hechos en su mayoria por Candy y un equipo de profesionales que Albet contrato, la señora Elroy a pesar de no negarse a los eventos si habia dejado claro que no participaia en ninguno de ellos incluyendo la de William, la tragedia de Elisa era demasiado reciente y se sentia ofendida por que ellos hubieran continuado sus planes, por lo que permanecio en Florida.

Eleanor Baicker viajo a Chicago con dias de anticipacion para estar junto a la futura hija de su adorado Terry, que tambien habia viajado con ella despues de obtener su siguiente estelar con Karen Calise de protagonista, ambos habian abandonado la compañía Stradford y se habian unido a una compañía mas moderna y creciente en la industria de Broadway.

La mañana de la boda nevaba copiosamentey aunque extrañamente el frio no era tan intenso la nieve no daba tregua, Candy miraba por la ventana absorta en los copos que caian uno a uno, sus pensamientos divagaban en el pasado,se preguntaba por que era tan extraña la vida, habia sufrido un acto de odio y venganza desde su naciemineto y su padre habia perdido la vida en esa telaraña de odio, pero gracias a esos eventos ella y sus hermanas habian encontrado la felicidad, sino hubiera sido abandonada con Annie en el hogar de Pony tal vez jamas hubiera conocido a los Andley y menos aun al hijo de un Duque...paradojas de la vida, enredos del destino se dijo sonriendo ironica, la puerta de su habitacion se abrio y dio paso a una chica que en apariencia era su vivo retrato pero en realidad era su antitesis.

-vaya dia para celebrar una boda...- Sandy llego hasta su hermana que sentada frente a la ventana se perdia en el panorama del jardin. – que haces aquí? Anda hay mucho que hacer.

-pensaba en lo difernte que serian nuestras vidas si nada nos hubiera separado y nuestra familia no hubiera sufrido ninguna tragedia.

-seriamos un par de granjeras jalando arados y ordeñando vacas.

-pero papa estaria con nosotros y yo jamas me hubiera separado de ustedes.

Las dos guaradron silencio la vida habia sido cruel y generosa con ellas al mismo tiempo, añoraban una vida que no pudieron tener y un padre que estuvo muy poco tiempo presente con ellas, las habia arrullado en sus brazos infinidad de veces a las dos, inclusive al mismo tiempo ellas habian sido sus gemas, sus amores y no pudo verlas crecer y tampoco entregaria a Candy al altar, pero estaban seguras que el se habia ido con antelacion para proveerles desde donde estuviera toda la dicha que habian encontrado.

-no es dia para ponernos melancolicas, es tu boda y debes estar feliz muy feliz...yo sere phill el dia de hoy...- Sandy beso la mejilla de su hermana como nunca lo habia hecho y acaricio sus largos cabellos – y en nombre de nuestro padre te digo que eres una mujer hermosa y estamos muy orgullosos de ti, estaremos siempre al pendiente de tu felicidad.

Las lagrimas de Candy no paraban de brotar mientras sentia las caricias de su hermana y seguia mirando a traves de la ventana, habia sido un dia de nieve cuando la abandonaron y marcaron su vida para siempre y ahora la nieve volveria a marcar su destino, pero esta vez para compensarle lo que le debia, Candy limpio sus lagrimas y se levanto de la silla para abrazar a su hermana que la miraba dulcemente, el abrazo se prolongo por todos esos dias de niñez que habian perdido, al separarse Candy miro el abultado vientre de su hermana y lo acaricio con ternura.

-Sandy como es posible que luscas de 7 meses cuando apenas tienes 5?

-no me digas a mi, preguntale a tus sobrinos.

-como?

-si! Tus sobrinos, seran gemelos, otro par como tu y yo.

-haaaaa jajajjaja, eso es increible ya lo saben los demas?

-nadie ni siquiera Neil, esa es mi sorpresa para ti el dia de tu boda...

-haz convertido este dia en el mas especial de mi vida, no solo me caso con el hombre mas guapo y talentoso del mundo, sino que voy a ser tia de gemelos.

-un momento Candy tu no puedes casarte con Neil, el es mi esposo...- Candy la miro risueña con la intension de ahorcarla...

-Neil guapo? Neil talentoso?, el unico encanto que tiene eres tu...

-bueno en eso ultimo estoy de acuerdo, pero Neil es no solo guapo...es guapisismo y muy talentoso es un gran hombre de negocios...y Terry es solo un actorcito de teatro, un malcriado...

-no te atrevas a llamarlo asi solo yo puedo decirle malcriado, en cambio Neil es un engreido petulante...

-un momento, nosotros la gente con clase no somos petulantes solo somos gente con distincion. – dijo Sandy con sorna.

-un par de meses a su lado y eres aun peor que el.

-ya veremos como seras tu al lado de ese malcriado y tu revoltosa, bonita pareja...

Candy y Sandy discutian alegremente cuando la puerta se abrio y Megan entro con una sonrisa en los labios, no habia nada mejor para ella que reunirse con sus hermanas.

-que alboroto tienen ustedes, tenemos una boda hoy y una novia que preparar.

-Meg, dinos quien crees tu que es mas buen mozo, Neil O Terry?

-...- Meg las miro pensativa – creo que son diferentes uno con ojos azules y mirada matadora y el otro con sonrisa enigmatica y porte altanero...mmm creo que Archie es mucho mas buen mozo que ellos dos con esa elegancia natural y el buen gusto por vestir...

-Meg regresate por donde veniste – le contesto Sandy con una irritacion fingida.

Entre gritos y bromas las tres comenzaron a moverse lentamente para preparar a la novia, el maquillaje y el cabello fueron elaborados por Eleanor, quien mejor que ella para hacer lucir a la estrella del evento. El vestido la hacia ver como un elegante cisne, su belleza era soberbia y a la vez sutil, sus damas lucian igual de bellas enmarcando a la novia, Maggy nerviosa y feliz estaba lista, iria con Candy en el auto junto a Albert, los dos se encargarian de entregar a la novia en la iglesia.

En la iglesia Terry se moria de los nervios, jamas se habia sentido asi, tanto Neil como Archie lo alentaban y se burlaban de el al mismo tiempo, la iglesia repleta de invitados creaban un murmullo que alteraba aun mas los nervios de Terry que en su smokin se mantenia de pie al pie del altar, su madre en la primera fila sonreia orgullosa, decenas de flores inundaban la iglesia con su perfume, los cientos de candelabros mantenian el lugar caliente y espectante, los minutos pasaban y la hora citada iba quedando atras.

-donde esta Candy? – pregunto Terry impaciente.

-yo creo que ya se arrepintio – dijo Archie con sorna

-no sean asi, lo mas seguro es que Candy solo se haya confundido de lugar y este en otra iglesia casandose con otro chico – compuso Matt ocultando una sonrisa.

Terry les daba una mirada fulminante, mientras los tres chicos se reian casi a carcajadas, mas de pronto la marcha nupcial comenzo a zonar y el silencio inundo la iglesia, el porton del fondo se abrio y las damas caminaron por el pasillo principal luciendo su belleza y dando preambulo para que apareciera la chica mas hermosa y feliz que los ojos de Terry hubieran visto jamas, el paso lento y acompasado de Candy acompañada de Albert y Maggy logro detener el corazon del novio que miraba estupefacto, sabia que su pecosa era hermosa, pero ese dia se veia irreconociblemente divina, su bellesa era soberbia , sus verdes esmeraldas irradiaban luz, sus mejillas apenas sonrosadas le daban candor e inocencia, sus labios apenas pintados de un rosa aperlado lo invitaban a acariciarlos, su vestido entallaba su delgada figura, abultando su firme pecho que invitaba a los mas pecaminosos pensamientos, su cintura estrecha y sugerente lo llevaban a sus curbadas caderas, sus manos la unica piel al descubierto eran la mas aterciopelada porcelana, Albert extendio la mano de Candy hasta Terry haciendole entrega de la chiquilla pecosa que conocio en la colina de Pony muchos años atras, Terry extendio su mano temblorosa para tomar la de Candy y ayudarla subirlos dos escalones que los separaban, sus miradas se entrelazaron sin perderse un solo instante del rostro del otro.

Desde la Noche del mauritania donde se conocieron habian caminado mucho para llegar hasta ahi, la vida les habia puesto el pie una y otra vez, pero su amor habia sido capaz de vencer el tiempo la distancia y todos los obstaculos, habian desfallecido en su intento, pero su deseo por estar juntos y sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo no los habian dejado renunciar, ni Susana ni Sandy en sus inicios habian logrado su objetivo, Terry siempre estuvo convencido de los designios de su corazon todas las chicas en su camino habian sido el antitesis de su verdadero amor, nadie podia tomar el lugar de su chica tarzan, de su señortia pecosa...el solo habia nacido para ser feliz al lado de una sola persona, su verdadero amor su unico amor, Candice White.

Las campanas repicaron para marcar el final de la misa y el inicio de un matrimonio largamente anhelado, los novios se tomaron las manos y al fin unieron sus labios por primera vez como el matrimonio Granchester, Eleanor y Maggy lloraban felices detras de la pareja, Sandy, Neil, Matt, Archie, Megan,Carol, Annie, Tom, Karen y Albert aplaudian y los felicitaban con un gran alboroto, nadie habia podido contra la felicidad de una familia que se amaba y se protegia, sus integrantes podian celebrar la union de una gran historia de amor que al fin veia concretado su amor en un solido matrimonio y que habia sido el causante de su encuentro y su unficacion.

Mirandose a los ojos y con las manos unidas Terry y Candy vieron su camino de sinsabores muy lejos de ellos, se besaron una vez mas regalandose un fuerte abrazo en señal de triunfo, para despues separarse y entregarse a los brazos amorosos de sus hermanos y amigos que esperaban para estrecharlos y compartir con ellos su felicidad.

...Fin...

* * *

Chicas Lindas les entrego el final de esta historia , trate de hacer a todos felices y espero haberlas complacido ,.

Les agradezco de corazon estos meses que me estuvieron acompañando y sobre tdodo sus hermosos y entrañables reviews los tengo todos en una carpeta muy especial en mis correo y ninguno paso desapercibido; Mimie Grandchester, tamborsita 333, algario, Shellievans, deniss, Milimacdiel, Litac, rosatella, fan 30, Sandra, Ana Grandchester, Violet antella romina romanov, Leyla, Aurea, Anahis, Mazi – Vampire, Leidy Aguilar, Goshy, Chibandrey, Diana, Klaudia, nathy, HildyWhite, rebeca, Jesbel, Magda13, Perlatorijano, Janet, Ladhygabhi-rose, Denisse G, denis Grandchester, nela 2307, Jesby White, Mchmaggy, Dayanna, Wendy, Anni., GRACIAS, por haber hecho la diferencia, por haberle dado un toque especial a este fic.

No puedo irme sin agradecer los comentarios del capitulo anterior y aunque no tendre la oportunidad de responder a futuros reviews ( a no ser que esten resgistrados ) tengan por seguro que siempre los leo y los agradezco.

Dayanna, Hola ... gracias por por el review y ya vez todo lo que pediste se cumplio, y te soy sincera que cuando comence a idear el final pense en matar a Sandy...tengo un final alternativo muuuuuy dramatico asi que desisti y escribi este...epilogo?, no creo que haga falta todo quedo en su lugar, creo yo.

Wendy, nena hermosa que grata sorpesa...aunque no sabia que andabas por aquí =( me hubiera gustado saberlo!...pero se que me lo merezco por asustarte tanto con años añejos...gracias por haberme acompañado con esta historia tambien...buena suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Anni, mil gracias por tus comentarios y lamento mucho haberte hecho llorar...no es mi intencion ponerlas tristes.

Anahis...y me dices a mi que no nos invitaron a la boda? Yo los junte y solo me avisaron cuando ya todo habia pasado...yo creo que Cristi si queria a Sandy o algo asi, centro en ella lo poco bueno que tenia y le dolio llevarsela en sus locuras. Gracias Anahis por aparacer cada capitulo..=D

Rebeca, Hola...la verda es que creo que Sandy necesitaba un pequeño castigo por portarse tan mal al inicio de la historia ...y si sorpresota que nos dieron esos dos casandose y si te recuerdas en dos capitulos anteriores cuando Maggy llega con Carole todos estan reunidos en la mansion menos Sandy y Neil y ella llega al departamento muy muy tarde...para mi que ese dia se casaron y la noche que salieron de su habitacion...yo creo que Sandy se fue con Neil y Karen con Albert...y por eso Karen aparecio en la cocina temprano en bata, era su cuartada ja! Las atrape... prometo abrir el facebook tan pronto como me regularice en todas las tareas que tengo pendientes y que hice a un lado por escabullirme a escirbir y aunque pienso seguir escribiendo no tengo muy claro que tema abordar...quiza termine "la revancha" sip aun no la acabo, la historia que les presente a ustedes es "la revancha light" =D pero mi historia original es mucho mas larga y con un giro bastante mas dramatico, pero algo se me ocurrira ;-) ... Gracias por tu compañía y tus gratificantes reviews.

Elisa-Grandchester, amiga lo prometido es deuda y no hice sufrir a tu Terriro mas de la cuenta y al final como debe ser se quedo con su pecosa entrometida =D, la verdad es que si me es dificil parar de escribir, pero he abandonado tanto mi casa que mi esposo ya casi me abandona...bueno exagere un poco, pero si tengo que arreglar algunos asuntitos pendientes y quiza podria trabajar un rato otro turno...=( sisisisi maldita pobreza...pero de que tengo planeado algo, eso es un hecho...yo te dejo saber a penas tenga mi facebook...mil gracias por estar a largo de 30 capitulos, tus reviews siempre me alentaron.

Mazy Vampire, pues que te digo el resentimiento de Sandy se convirtio en culapa mas tarde y lo desboco en la proteccion de su gemelita, a pesar de que mi hermana y yo toda la vida nos hemos tratado a jalones de greñas y piquetes de ojos y no nos podemos ver sin terminar gritandonos nuestras verdades yo haria lo que fuera por ella, es la sangre supongo...y si te confieso algo Sandy y Neil fueron la pareja que mas me gusto y mas disfrute en desarollar...nenagracias por todos tus reviews.

Kaudya, =D me alegra que haya logrado atrapar tu atencion con este capitulo...=D...totalmente queria sorprender con su matrimonio, pero creo que era la unica forma que se unieran de lo contrario el mundo se hubiera opuesto, amiga prometo subir otra historia solo dame un par de meses, para lograr tener material suficiente, que me permita actualizar al menos semanalmente...Klau muchas gracias por todas tus constantes apariciones siempre te buscaba y no me fallaste ...muchas gracias.

A todas mis amigas...lectoras silenciosas, espero haberlas complacido y entretenido yo les agradezco su presencia constante las vi pasar y me provocaron siempre una sonrisa inborrable, me despido de ustedes agradeciendoles y deciandoles la mejor de las suertes.

Chicas cuidense mucho por favor no permitan que este mundo hostil y violento las dañe, tengan mucho animo y disfruten la vida que lo unico que tenemos es el dia a dia y el poder en nuestras manos para hacer lo mejor de nuestras vidas, yo les deseo toda la felicidad y salud posible, buena fortuna y reciban un fuerte abrazo y un cariñoso saludo de su amiga Liz.


End file.
